Reescribiendo el Destino I-II
by 0Malfoy-Granger0
Summary: Las rivalidades entre casas o sangre, no detendrán a una amistad que se forjara y crecerá entre Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy durante su estancia en Hogwarts. Pero un mensaje del futuro podrá afectar las decisiones que hará cambiar no solo el presente, sino el futuro en sí. ¿Será lo mejor o un error con graves consecuencia?
1. Prólogo

**1 año en Hogwarts…**

Entraba en el baño de las niñas, una castaña de cabello enmarañado y ojos color miel llorando por causas de las palabras de cierto pelirrojo.

-no deberías de llorar por esa comadreja. –escupió un rubio platinado con ojos grises.

La castaña que se había metido en el último sanitario, se levantó asustada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –grito, Hermione

-mmm, te vi llorando por las tonterías que dijo la comadreja. –comento, Draco encogiéndose del hombro.

-no lo dije por eso, sino, ¿Qué haces en el baño de las niñas? –pregunto, molesta.

-porque entraste aquí. –respondió, tranquilo.

-pero no te pedí que entraras conmigo. –rebatió, la castaña ofuscada.

-solo vine para levantarte el ánimo por las tonterías de la comadreja, y como lo he logrado, me voy. –aseguro, el rubio dándose la vuelta.

Pero ante que saliera, la castaña lo llamo.

-¡espera!

El rubio se detuvo y miro sobre sus hombros.

–Gracias. –dijo con sinceridad.

-no deberías demorarte, pronto servirán la cena. –aconsejo.

Y sin más el rubio se fue, dejando a la castaña tranquila y confundida por la actitud del Slytherin.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

Después que el rubio se fue, la castaña se quedó un rato y luego se lavó la cara pero al salir lamentablemente se encontró frente a un Troll. Pero gracias a Harry y Ron la salvaron y luego de esto, se hicieron amigos. En una larga aventura durante el año escolar, todos los estudiantes regresaron a sus casas.

En el tren de regreso, Hermione se dirigía al baño cuando se encontró con cierto rubio platinado. Ella iba a pasar e ignorarlo, pero el rubio le hablo.

-hey Granger, no saludas. –dijo, Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

La castaña se detuvo.

-hola Malfoy. –dijo seria, el rubio sonrió de lado.

-el otro año te superare. –afirmo con autosuficiencia.

-mmm, no lo creo Malfoy, soy mejor que tú. –dijo con orgullo.

Draco bufo.

-sueña, Granger. –comento.

Al alejarse de ella, se detuvo y miro sobre su hombro.

–nos vemos, sabelotodo.

-nos vemos, petulante. –respondió.

Extrañada por el trato cortes de Malfoy, ella siguió su rumbo sin darle mucho importancia a su actitud.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

 **2 año de Hogwarts…**

Estaba reunido el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y Slytherin discutiendo por la práctica que iban hacer. Entre las discusiones, Malfoy insulto a la castaña.

-nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia.

Y aunque en un principio ella no había entendido el insulto del platinado, otros sí. Entre vómitos de babosas, Ron explico su degradante significado. Por lo que desde ese día, Hermione evitaba e ignoraba los comentarios de Malfoy.

Tiempo después al tratar de ayudar a Harry a descubrir si Malfoy era el heredero de Slytherin creo la poción multijugos, necesitando el pelo de la persona que se quería transformar, erróneamente ella había agarrado el pelo de gato de Millicent Bulstrode por lo que Hermione se había transformado parcialmente en gato. Ella tuvo que permanecer por varias semanas en la enfermería, por lo que se extendió el rumor de que ella había sido víctima del heredero de Slytherin.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

Siendo dada de alta a temprana horas de la mañana por la señora Pomfrey a comienzo de febrero, Hermione salió feliz hacia el comedor. Caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro, la borro rápidamente al ver a Malfoy dirigirse también al comedor, intentando no llamar la atención del platinado camino más lento. Draco por algún motivo desconocido también redujo sus pasos también hasta casi detenerse. Hermione le desconcertó esto, pero animándose así misma que ella era una Gryffindor que no debía tener miedo de ninguna _serpiente,_ camino con pasos firmes para pasar por delante del Slytherin, pero cuando estuvo a centímetro de él…

-Granger. –llamo, Malfoy.

Hermione se detuvo por un momento.

-no estoy de ánimo para escuchar tus insultos, Malfoy. –dijo, reanudando sus pasos.

-es bueno verte, Granger. –aseguro.

-me imagino que para ti es un bueno verme para poder seguir fastidiándome la vida con seguir llamándome _Sangre sucia._ –comento, Hermione fríamente.

Malfoy se quedó callado mientras ella se alejaba.

Al poco tiempo, Hermione se encontraba en su lugar favorito, la biblioteca. Realizando sus tareas y preparándose para los exámenes con mucho tiempo de anticipación, Malfoy apareció entre los grandes estantes de libros. Hermione sabía que era muy improbable que el platinado no perdería oportunidad de molestarla, empezó a recoger sus cosas. Viendo la intención de la castaña, Draco se acercó rápidamente deteniéndola.

-espera, Granger. Quiero decirte algo. –aseguro.

Hermione bufo y lo miro irritada.

-sí, me imagino para qué.

-no, no lo sabes. –afirmo, el platinado.

La castaña frunció las cejas, Draco respiro hondo.

-hace tiempo quería decirte que… me perdonaras por los insultos que te he dicho en especial por llamarte… ya tu sabes. –dijo incómodo.

Hermione lo miro extrañada.

-Malfoy, no sé qué tramas con esto pero… -decía, seria.

-sé que es difícil creer lo que te estoy diciendo… hasta yo estoy sorprendido conmigo mismo, pero te pido que me des la oportunidad de corregir mi error contigo y que me permitas conocerte mejor. –aseguro con sinceridad.

Aun insegura por la actitud de Malfoy, Hermione acepto su disculpa con escepticismo. Draco como muestra de su arrepentimiento le entrego una bolsita de chocolate antes de irse. A causa de la desconfianza sobre los chocolates, la castaña no probó ninguno hasta que llego a la torre de Gryffindor. Su amigo Ron al ver la bolsita, le pregunto de donde lo había conseguido, ella rápidamente respondió que su padre se lo había enviado. El pelirrojo conocedor de muchos de los deliciosos postres mágicos, le dijo que esos chocolates eran muy caros. Abriendo la bolsita sin permiso de Hermione saco un chocolate y sin tiempo de decir nada, Ron se lo comió. La castaña molesta, pero preocupada que los chocolates estuvieran embrujados por Malfoy, espero a ver si Ron le sucedía algo. Al darse cuenta que nada ocurría, Hermione alejo la bolsita del pelirrojo y se fue a su habitación molesta con Ron. Al día siguiente, Hermione se encontró con Malfoy en la biblioteca.

-eres predecible, Granger. Siempre estudiando. –bromeo, Malfoy al verla en el mismo lugar que el día anterior.

-es por eso que soy la mejor del colegio. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez y no estar deambulando como lo haces ahora mismo. –respondió, Hermione orgullosa.

Draco sonrió.

-Granger, Granger. Yo no soy un insufrible sabelotodo como lo eres tú, yo solo estudio lo necesario. –dijo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba al frente de ella. –dime, ¿te gusto los chocolates o lo votaste pensando que te había hecho una broma?

Hermione se volvió colorada al darse cuenta que Malfoy había sospechado su intención del día anterior.

-entiendo si lo votaste, todavía no confías en mi por todo lo que te… -decía.

-te equivocas, no lo vote. Lo pensé, pero no lo hice. –afirmo con sinceridad.

Draco lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Hermione decidiendo ser totalmente honesta con él, le dijo lo que había pasado con Ron. Al terminar de decir, Malfoy sonreía burlonamente.

-eso fue un poco retorcido usar a tu amigo como cebo.

Hermione frunció las cejas.

-yo no hice eso, Ron tomo sin permiso ese chocolate.

-vamos, Granger. Acéptalo, podrías haberlo detenido, pero dejaste que continuara con el experimento. –aseguro con una sonrisa.

Los siguientes días y luego semanas, Draco siempre se encontraba con Hermione. Con el tiempo, el escepticismo de la castaña por la amable actitud del rubio hacia ella, desapareció. Aunque los dos sabían que una amistad entre ellos no sería muy bien recibido por el colegio, y en especial por el padre de Malfoy, ellos continuaron comunicándose a escondida. Por ello es que cuando Draco se enteró que Hermione había sido petrificada víctima del heredero de Slytherin, se angustio. Sabiendo que el único que podría descubrir lo que estaba pasando era Potter, intensifico su burla contra los "sangre sucia" y sus comentarios despectivos hacia Granger para hacer que Harry buscara la manera más rápida posible de resolver el problema.

Mientras Harry y Ron buscaba desesperadamente tener respuesta de la ubicación de la cámara de los secretos, Draco se escabullía algunas noches para visitar a su amiga. Pocos días antes de empezar los exámenes, la profesora Sprout junto a Pomfrey revivieron a las personas petrificadas. Al despertar Hermione, se encontró con una bolsita de chocolate y una tarjeta que decía "Bienvenida, Sabelotodo" con una alegre sonrisa, se levantó para encontrarse con sus amigo en el comedor.

Entre miradas cómplices de una serpiente y una leona, el resto del año escolar termino muy bien con la derrota del heredero de las cámaras de los secretos por el trio de oro. Gracias al descubrimiento de Hermione sobre el basilisco que se movía entre las cañerías y atacaba, Harry logro derrotar al heredero y Ron de recuperar a su hermana.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

 **3 año de Hogwarts…**

Al principio del año escolar, Hermione y Draco tuvieron una discusión por causa de lo sucedido en la clase de Hagrid con el hipogrifo _Buckbeak_. La discusión llego a tal extremo que Hermione solo aparecía a la biblioteca para buscar los libros que necesitaba para las grandes cantidades de trabajo de su asignatura, logrando evitar a Malfoy lo mayor posible. Cuando Hagrid le comunico que sacrificarían a Buckbeak por pedido de Lucius Malfoy que convención a la comisión de Criaturas Peligrosa de hacerlo, ella se sintió fatal.

Animando a Hagrid junto a sus amigos, se encontraron a Malfoy junto a sus compinches mofándose del dolor de Hagrid, por lo que Hermione no pudo contenerse más y le dio una bofetada a Malfoy con toda sus fuerza que lo hizo tambalear.

Atónito por el golpe, Draco se alejó molesto con sus amigos. Hermione por su parte se sintió culpable por su reacción agresiva, pero se dijo a si misma que se lo merecía. Continuando con sus ganas de ayudar a su amigo semi-gigante, Hermione junto a Harry y Ron se concentraron en ayudarlo y resolver otros problemas que se presentaron también. Al finalizar el año escolar mientras la castaña regresaba algunos libros a los estantes correspondientes de la biblioteca, Draco apareció. Ella se sonrojo al recordar lo que le había hecho, por lo que decidió disculparse.

-Malfoy, yo quería pedirte perdón… -decía, avergonzada.

-no lo hagas, Granger. –siseo.

Hermione no se sorprendió el tono cortante de Draco, pero sí que le sorprendió lo siguiente que dijo.

-soy yo quien debe pedirte un disculpa por todo el lio que inicie contra ese hipogrifo. No se lo merecía. –afirmo, Draco apenado.

-aun así no debería haberte golpeado. –contradijo, Hermione.

-está bien, acepto tu disculpa, solo si tu aceptas las mías. –dijo con una sonrisa.

La castaña lo acepto.

-y está seguro Buckbeak. –pregunto.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida. Él ladeo una sonrisa burlona.

-vamos, Granger. Crees que no sé qué has tenido que ver con la desaparición del hipogrifo. Eres la defensora de los desvalidos, así que estaba totalmente seguro que no te ibas a quedar sentada, sin salvarle la vida a ese pájaro. –afirmo.

Ella bufo.

-es Hipogrifo, no pájaro. Y si está bien, gracias a Harry y a mí. –comento, molesta.

Esta vez, fue Draco quien bufo, rodando los ojos.

-no menciones a Potter. Y mejor centrémonos en algo más importante.

-¿en qué? –pregunto con las cejas fruncidas.

-bueno, ya que me has perdonado y volvemos a ser amigos. Me prometiste enseñarme tu mundo este verano.

Hermione sonrió.

-es verdad, pero recuerda que no debes llevar túnica… -decía.

-sí, lo recuerdo porque en tu mundo lo relacionan a alguna secta o algo así. –comento Draco sin importancia.

-yo te avisare cuando esté disponible.

-sí, pero no te demores porque en este verano será la copa mundial de Quidditch.

Hermione rodo los ojos.

-te avisare tan pronto hable con mis padres.

-perfecto.

A pesar de haber sido un año escolar de muchas peleas con sus amigos y reconciliaciones, Hermione y Draco continuaron su sólida amistad.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

 **4 años de Hogwarts**

Este año Hogwarts iba ser el anfitrión del torneo de los tres magos, por lo que se celebraría el baile de navidad. En la noche establecida del baile, Hermione fue la pareja de Krum mientras que Draco asistió acompañado de Pansy. Después de haber bailado tanto con Víktor, Hermione tuvo una discusión con Ron por lo que ella decidió salir del salón de baile hasta alejarse lo mayor posible para tranquilizarse. Estando en la torre de Astronomía, Hermione se apoyó en el barandal...

-como siempre la comadreja haciendo gala de su buena educación. –comento, Draco detrás de ella.

Hermione se sobresaltó, girando para verlo.

-merlín, que susto.

-disculpa, no era mi intención asustarte. –dijo acercándose.

-ha sí que te diste cuenta de mi discusión con Ronald.

-no solo yo, sino todos lo que estaban cerca escuchando los gritos de la comadreja.

Hermione suspiro.

-creo que mis amigos, en especial Ron no están listo para saber que tú eres mi amigo también. Y llegar a conocerte, saber que eres una persona maravillosa. –afirmo con tristeza.

Draco sonrió.

-gracias por considerarme como alguien maravilloso. -Ella se sonrojo. –a mí también, me pareces maravillosa. Por eso había deseado haberte invitado como mi pareja de baile, pero con la circunstancia que nos rodea mejor no lo hice.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

-sí, lo sé. Mis amigos y tus padres.

-y el colegio entero. –añadió con resignación.

Por un momento se hizo un silencio, que solo apenas se escuchaba la música al fondo. Draco carraspeo, llamando la atención de Hermione.

-puede que no podemos bailar en el salón, pero podemos hacerlo aquí. –dijo, sorprendiendo a la castaña. –aceptas bailar conmigo esta canción, Srta. Granger. –pidió haciendo una reverencia con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-por supuesto, Sr. Malfoy. –acepto, haciendo una reverencia.

Disfrutando por un rato de bailar y conversar, los dos sintieron una gran atracción que hace poco tiempo estaban sintiendo y nada tenía que ver con ser solo amigos. Cuando se despedían, Draco hizo aparecer un muérdago hechizado en la salida de la torre. Al acercarse Hermione a la salida, quedo paralizada bajo el muérdago.

-¡merlín!, ¿qué rayos me sucede? No puedo moverme. –chillo, asustada.

Draco se acercó con cuidado hasta que señalo el causante de la paralización de la castaña.

-mira un muérdago.

Hermione se sonrojo. Sabía lo que significaba.

-yo… -iba a hablar con voz estrangulada.

-no te preocupes, Hermione. Yo te ayudare. –dijo, tranquilamente acercándose.

Sin darle tiempo que la castaña dijera algo, Draco la envolvió entre sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso. A pesar que Hermione sintió que ya podía moverse, ella permitió que el rubio profundizara el beso, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de él. Los dos se separaron cuando le hizo falta el aire. Sonrojado los dos…

-estoy enamorado de ti, Hermione. –confeso, Draco sin preámbulo.

La castaña sonrió con alegría.

-y yo de ti, Draco.

-quiero que aceptes ser mi novia, aunque sea a escondida como nuestra amistad, porque es lo más que puedo ofrecerte en estos momentos. No es lo que te merece, pero creo que podemos…–comento preocupado.

-acepto ser tu novia, Draco. –aseguro, Hermione interrumpiéndolo en sus divagaciones.

-¿en serio? –pregunto, el rubio sorprendido.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa. Draco ladeo una amplia sonrisa y la beso.

Después de una noche de baile con gritos y todo, Draco y Hermione terminaron la noche con mucha alegría e ilusiones. Mientras el tiempo continuo con el torneo de los tres magos, las ilusiones de Draco y Hermione se tambaleo cuando Harry anuncio que Voldemort estaba de regreso. Los dos decidieron que no era una buena idea continuar con su relación, sabiendo que Voldemort estaba de regreso y Lucius, padre de Draco estaría involucrado totalmente con el señor oscuro. Dándose un beso de despedida, cada uno tomo su camino.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

 **5 años de Hogwarts**

Al principio del año escolar, Draco y Hermione se ignoraban lo mayor posible, permaneciendo cada uno en su sala común de sus casas. Pero el anhelo, el cariño y la atracción que compartían desde tiempos atrás no pudieron ignorarla. Por lo que Draco fue quien tomo la iniciativa y la acorralo en una de su patrullaje como prefecta. Los dos hablaron y decidieron que valía la pena el riesgo de continuar con su relación.

Cuando se creó el Ejército de Dumbledore, Draco se volvió miembro de la Brigada inquisitorial como espía para ayudar a Hermione con los horarios para que no tuvieran problema de ser encontrado fácilmente los miembros de E.D. Pero con ayuda y todo, Dolores Umbridge descubrió la organización secreta por métodos pocos legales.

Poco tiempo después, Harry tuvo una visión de su padrino siendo torturado por Voldemort, por lo que junto a sus amigos y con muchas dificultades por delante se fueron al ministerio de Magia. Solo para descubrir que la visión había sido solo una trampa, entre insultos, maleficio por ambas partes (mortífagos y E.D.) se inició la batalla en el departamento de Misterios.

Gracias a la aparición en último momento por parte Dumbledore, la mayoría de los mortífagos fueron encadenados, excepto Bellatrix. En la batalla final, Voldemort apareció enfrentándose contra Albus Dumbledore, por lo que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo lograr nada de lo que quería contra Harry o Dumbledore. Pero antes de irse, vio a Hermione que se acercaba a su amigo de ojos esmeralda, ladeando una sonrisa maliciosa desapareció, ante la atónita mirada de los miembros de ministerio. Hermione se había estremecido al verlo.

Tres días antes de terminar su periodo escolar, Hermione se encontró con Draco en la biblioteca. Consolando a su novio, ella le dijo que sin importar lo que sucediera en el futuro ella siempre estaría para él. Draco agradeció su palabra y le prometió que jamás la iba a abandonar y que haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para ellos estar juntos pase lo que pase.

Sin siquiera saber lo que los dos se prometían mutuamente los marcaria por el resto de sus vidas cuando algunos secretos desvelados del pasado podrían afectar no solo su presente, sino su futuro mayormente. Los obstáculos que enfrentaran en la vida no solo pondrán a prueba la amistad con sus amigos, sino con lo más puro que pueda existir sea el mundo muggles o el mundo mágico, el amor.


	2. Ryddle

**29 de junio de 2018, Valle de Godric…**

-no te parece irónico esta situación, Potter. –pregunto una voz siseante y fría.

Harry Potter solo pudo murmura algo, al estar tapado la boca. La persona que lo mantenía cautivo, soltó una sonrisa burlona.

-lo siento, Potter no te entendí, pero continuo con lo que quiero decirte. Estamos aquí donde los errores de mi padre comenzaron y donde ahora yo terminare por corregirlo. –afirmo mirando directamente a Harry.

Harry lo miro desafiante.

-oh si, el Gryffindor personificado. –dijo burlonamente. –pero debo recordarte que ahora no es lo mismo que haces 20 años, por lo que te sugiero que me muestres un poco más de respeto, Potter. Porque ahora puedes perder mucho más que antes. –aseguro mirando alrededor.

Harry se estremeció también mirando a su alrededor. Él no era el único que se encontraba en la casa, sino también estaba su esposa Ginny y su hijos, James y Lily, su cuñado Ron inconsciente y su esposa Lavender con sus dos sobrinos. Harry volvió su mirada con odio a la persona frente al él.

-no has cambiado para nada, Potter. Pero no te preocupes te ayudare a mostrarme un poco más de respeto. –prometió con seguridad. Miro a un mago de cabello castaño claro. –Theo, por favor puedes despertar a nuestra mascota.

El mago asintió con una sonrisa, y con el hechizo _¡Rennervate!,_ Ron Weasley se despertó. Antes que el pelirrojo dijera algo, fue silenciado.

-no perderé mi tiempo escuchado alguna estupidez por tu parte, Weasley. Si he pedido que estés despierto es solo para que me ayudes a enseñarle a Potter que me muestre más respeto. –afirmo, apuntándolo con la varita.

Ron trato de moverse, pero no pudo. Algunos magos que estaban junto a Nott, sonrieron con burla.

- _crucio_. –exclamo con frialdad.

Ron se removió del dolor, cayendo al suelo. Quitándole hechizo de silenciador, los gritos de dolor resonaron por toda la sala de la casa. Harry junto a su familia miraron angustiado al pelirrojo mientras este gritaba sin parar hasta que se terminó la maldición.

-¿qué opinas, Potter? ¿Cuánto crees que Weasley soportara antes de caer en la inconsciencia o en la locura? –pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry la fulmino con la mirada, murmurando algo que no se entendió.

-¡oh, lo siento Potter!, se me había olvidado que no podías hablar. –dijo, burlonamente. –querida Pansy puedes hacer el favor de quitarle la mordaza a nuestro anfitrión.

La bruja asintió con una sonrisa. Quitándole la mordaza, Harry hizo una mueca.

-perra maldita. –grito con odio.

-vamos, Potter. Estas al frente de tu familia, tienes que enseñarle mejor vocabulario y lo más importante, enseñarle a mostrarme más respeto. –dijo con censura.

-púdrete, maldita Granger. –exclamo, el pelinegro con furor.

-no, no, Potter. Estás mal. –dijo, Hermione moviendo el dedo índice de forma negativa. –si quieres insultarme, al menos hazlo bien. No soy Granger, sino… Ryddle. Recuerda que tú me lo recalcaste junto a tus amigos muchísimas veces en el último año.

-no me equivoque al decir que eres igual a tu padre. –escupió.

-bueno que podías esperar después de todo soy hija de Voldemort, y tú al igual que algunos traicioneros me hicieron ver que debía comportarme como toda una heredera de Slytherin. Lo cual agradezco por haberme ayudado abrir los ojos y despertar mi verdadero poder para cambiar este mundo mediocre que necesita mucho de mis amigos y de mí.

-no te saldrás con la tuya, maldita. –murmuro, Ron incorporándose.

-siempre tan valiente. –dijo burlonamente apuntándolo con la varita. – _Crucio_.

Ron pego un chillido fuerte, retorciéndose de dolor.

-déjale en paz. –grito, Harry.

Hermione dejo de maldecir a Ron, mirando a Harry con una fría sonrisa. El pelinegro se estremeció, al presentir que algo malo iba a suceder.

-no te preocupes, Potter. Lo dejare en paz. –aseguro. –Goyle, encárgate de darle paz.

El mago robusto se acercó a Ron y apuntándolo el cuello con la varita, susurro _Avada Kedavra_. El cuerpo de pelirrojo quedo inerte, sin vida alguna en el suelo.

-no. –jadeo, el pelinegro horrorizado.

Ginny, Lavender y sus hijos comenzaron a llorar.

-esto tarde o temprano iba a suceder en esta noche. No es algo como si no iba a ocurrir, ¿Por qué creen que estoy aquí, después de todo? –pregunto tranquilamente. –ahora, Potter. Sé que tienes la complejidad por ser siempre el héroe. Es por ello que tú tendrás el poder de escoger quien será el primero en morir…

-no, no lo hare. –se negó rápidamente angustiado.

-si tú no lo haces, lo hare yo. Pero utilizare un método muggle que aprendí en mis viajes. –aseguro. Mirando a los magos que la acompañaba con una sonrisa. –le he tratado de enseñar a mis amigos que los muggles hacen cosas muy creativas y muy entretenida que podemos incluirlo en nuestro mundo.

-algo que hemos estado aceptando por tu método de enseñanza. –alabo, Adrián Pucey con una sonrisa. Los otros sonrieron.

-por favor, mátenme a mí, pero no le hagan nada a mi familia. –suplico, Harry abatido.

-por más que quisiera no puedo hacerlo, Potter. Tú mismo me enseñaste que no es bueno dejar nada al azar y menos a unos niños que están creciendo y puedan tratar de tomar venganza más adelante… -argumento, Hermione.

-eres una maldita, Ryddle.

-te lo dije, no cometeré los mismo errores que mi querido padre. –dijo con burla. –pensé en borrarle las memoria a tus hijos y enseñarle a ser leales a mí, pero después pensé mejor que no era lo más adecuado. Alguien podría romper el hechizo y ellos inmediatamente se volverían contra mí, por lo que es mejor eliminarlos por completo desde ahora. Por lo que te pregunto nuevamente ¿por quién quieres que empiece? ¿Por tu esposa, tu cuñada o los niños? –pregunto serenamente.

Ginny y Lavender miraron con suplica a Harry, él estaba totalmente abatido. No sabía qué hacer, ni que decidir.

-es tiempo, Potter. Decides tú o decido yo.

-tu, maldita. Tu decide, porque tus serás quien cargaras en la conciencia la muertes de personas inocentes como lo son mis hijos. –siseo, Harry con odio.

-bien, si eso es lo que quieres, Potter lo haré. –acepto, "humildemente"

Hermione camino hacia donde estaban Ginny, Lavender y los niños neutralizados. Ginny y Lavender se estremecieron.

Quitándole el hechizo silenciador…

-por favor, Hermione no le hagas nada a mis hijos. – suplico, Ginny sollozando.

-hubo un tiempo que fui yo quien que te suplico que no me hicieras nada, pero aun así no me escuchaste. Ahora te devolveré el favor de lo que me enseñaste junto a tu queridísima cuñada Brown. –afirmo con frialdad.

Ignorando a las brujas, Hermione miro a sus amigos.

-bien, observe un método muggle, es una rima de sorteo.

Los magos la miraron detenidamente con una sonrisa. Ella apunto con su varita mientras decía…

De tin ( **Ginny** ) marín ( **los Niños** ) de dos ( **Lavender** ) pingüé ( **los niños** ),

Cúcara ( **Ginny** ), mácara ( **los niños** ), títere ( **Lavender** ) fue ( **Niños** ),

Yo no **(Ginny),** fui ( **Los niños** ), fue **(Lavender)** Teté **(Los niños),**

Pégale ( **Ginny** ), pégale ( **Los niños** ), al quien ( **Lavender** ) fue ( **los niños** ).

Ginny y Lavender sollozaron fuertemente.

-Weasley y Brown silencio. Si de verdad quieren a sus hijos, no le infundan más miedo de lo que ya sienten –siseo, Hermione.

Las dos brujas dejaron de llorar, mirando entristecida a sus hijos.

-bueno, es hora de que se despidan, niños. –ordeno.

Los niños la miraron con profundo terror. Hermione suspiro.

-no tengan miedo, no sentirán ninguna pizca de dolor. Solo se dormirán y ya, su padre y tío, Harry ya ha pasado por ahí. ¿No es así, Potter? –pregunto, dulcemente.

Harry se sintió entre la espada y la pared, por el dolor y la rabia que sentía contra la bruja que una vez había sido su amiga. Mirando el miedo en los ojos de sus hijos y sobrinos, no tuvo corazón para decir nada malo.

-es verdad, niños. Solo dormirán, nada de dolor. –afirmo con una sonrisa forzada. –los amo con todo mi corazón, por favor cierren los ojos.

James, el hijo mayor de Harry que era el más travieso, estaba paralizado completamente del miedo. Escuchando la voz angustiada de su padre, fue el primero en cerrar los ojos al igual que sus hermanos y primos. Hermione asintió a sus amigos, quienes se acercaron a los niños y apuntándolos con la varita un cegador destello de luz verde salió contra los niños, cayendo los pequeños cuerpos inertes en el suelo.

-tu maldita, asesina. Pagaras por todo lo que estás haciendo, ¡lo pagaras! –juro, Ginny enfurecida.

Hermione elevo una ceja y miro a Pucey, asintiendo con la cabeza. El mago se acercó a Ginny, liberándola y entregándole su varita.

-bueno, Ginny te daré la oportunidad de vengarte por las muertes de tus hijos. –ofreció.

-crees que soy idiota, Ryddle. Seguramente que cuando intente atacarte tus vasallos me atacaran. –escupió de odio.

-primero que todos, ellos no son mis vasallos, sino mis amigos y otra cosas es que tenemos honor, nadie se meterá para ayudarme. No como lo hacías tú con tus amiguitas. –afirmo con una fría sonrisa.

-maldita _…_ _¡Sectumsempra_ _!_ –exclamo, la pelirroja enfurecida.

Hermione logro esquivar con facilidad el maleficio. Contratacando con un _crucio_ hacia la pierna de su contrincante, Ginny cayó al suelo y chillo del dolor.

-vamos, Ginny levántate, prometiste que yo iba a pagar por lo que hice. Es hora que lo hagas.

La pelirroja se levantó con mucha dificultad.

- _avada Kedavra._

Hermione anulo el maleficio con un simple movimiento cortante. Harry y Ginny lo miraron atónito mientras Lavender seguía llorando por la pérdida de su marido e hijos.

-asombroso no es así, te sorprendería lo que se aprende de la magia oscura en otros lugares. –comento, tranquilamente. – _Sectumsempra._

Ginny cayó al suelo, con heridas muy grave por todo el cuerpo.

-Ginny… -exclamo, Harry angustiado.

-Harry. –susurro, su esposa.

-suéltenlo. –ordeno. Pansy así lo hizo. –por favor, alguien encárguense de ese molestoso ruido.

Theodore se acercó a Lavender, que chillaba. Apuntándola con su varita, la mato.

Harry tomo a su esposa entre sus brazos, mientras ella poco a poco respiraba con dificultad.

-te amo, Ginny. Te amo. –susurro, Harry sollozando cuando dejo ella de respirar.

-Te hare un favor, Potter por los buenos tiempos. Te ayudare a que no sientas más pérdida por las personas que te rodean. –afirmo.

-¿Qué sucedió contigo, Hermione? –murmuro, Harry totalmente devastado.

-creo que es algo que tú y muchas otras personas se pueden responder con su falta de compresión y lealtad. Por su incapacidad de no juzgar a todos por causa de sus raíces paternales. Solo crearon el monstruo que tanto predicaban y que ahora tendrán que abstenerse de las consecuencias. –respondió con frialdad. –ultimas, palabras Potter. –dijo apuntándolo con las varitas.

-lo siento.

-avada Kedavra. –maldijo sin duda alguna.

El cuerpo de Harry Potter cayó desplomado cerca de su esposa Ginny Weasley, muerto.

-muy bien, hemos terminado aquí. –anuncio, Hermione. –limpiemos esto y sigamos con lo planeado.

-eliminar al resto de los Weasley, la Orden y E.D. –dijo, Harper Travers con una sonrisa.

-no costara mucho en hacerlo, estamos preparado mejor que ellos. –afirmo, Pucey.

-aun así, tendrán que ir con mucho cuidado y jamás subestimen a sus enemigos. Ya saben nada de prisionero, solo elimínenlos y destruyan todo. Que eso sea un buen mensaje para todo aquel que intente enfrentarnos. –aconsejo, Hermione mientras se dirigían a fuera de la casa de los Potter's.

Lucian Bole y Peregrine Derrik incendieron toda la casa. Despidiéndose varios grupos de magos, la mayoría desaparecieron quedándose solo cinco magos que observaban como la casa de los Potter's se volvía ceniza.

-¿estás bien? –pregunto, Adrián Pucey.

-lo estaré cuando elimine a todos los desleales y de aquellos que estoy segura que será un problema para nuestros planes. –respondió.

-solo quería asegurarme que estuvieras totalmente segura para lo siguiente que harás. –comento con seriedad.

-estoy segura con lo que estoy haciendo, Adrián. Gracias por tu apoyo. –aseguro con una sonrisa.

Él asintió y desapareció.

-aunque le ellas dicho eso a Adrián para tranquilizarlo. Quiero que seas totalmente honesta conmigo, Hermione. ¿No dudaras en hacerlo? –cuestiono, Pansy con las cejas fruncida.

Hermione la miro con mucha intensidad.

-ya no lo amó y tampoco siento nada por él para hacerme dudar en matarlo. Es un traidor como los demás, no merece seguir viviendo. –afirmo sin ninguna pizca de duda.

-está bien, si tú lo dices. –acepto sus palabras. –nos vemos en el ministerio. –se despidió, Pansy desapareciendo.

Hermione se voltio a ver hacia las otras dos personas que se habían quedado con ella. Uno era un mago de cabellos rubio-platinado, ojos grises y blanco mientras la otra era una bruja de cabello castaño oscuro, ojos grises y piel pálida.

\- Lynx e Hydra es hora que cumplan con su misión de romper los hechizos protectores de la mansión Malfoy. Tan pronto termine mi asunto en el ministerio iré a la Mansión a terminar con lo planeado –dijo, Hermione.

-está bien, madre. –acepto, Lynx sin mostrar alguna emoción.

-todo estará listo para tu llegada, madre. –aseguro, Hydra con una sonrisa.

-no tengo alguna duda sobre ustedes. –dijo, Hermione orgullosa de sus mellizos.

-madre lo que dijo la tía Pansy, sobre que dudas de matar a Malfoy. Por mi parte yo no lo siento así, sé que lo mataras a él y a toda su familia por su traición y cobardía en su momento. –comento, Hydra.

-yo también lo creo así, Madre. Malfoy merece lo mismo que los Potter por haberte traicionado y ser un vil cobarde. –apoyo, Lynx.

-y así será, querida, cariño. –afirmo, Hermione sin duda. –ahora, vallan hacer su trabajo y no permitan que nadie escape hasta que yo llegue. –ordeno.

Sus hijos asintieron con una pequeña sonrisa, desaparecieron.

-hoy es el día que todos deben pagar por su traición. –dijo, Hermione mirando por última vez lo poco que quedaba de la casa de los Potter's antes de desaparecer.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

Los Malfoy se encontraban cenando cuando escucharon un estruendo en la cocina. Enojado por el alboroto, Lucius inmediatamente se levantó para averiguar lo que ocurría pero se detuvo bruscamente cuando apareció un elfo magullado.

-amo, Malfoy. Amo, Malfoy. –exclamo, Kreacher con voz estrangulada.

-pero qué diablos paso. –pregunto, Draco levantándose.

-amo, los Potter's fueron asesinados... asesinados y vienen para acá. –dijo, Kreacher temeroso.

-¿Qué dices? –pregunto, Lucius aturdido.

-¿Cómo que los Potter's fueron asesinados? ¿Por quién? –pregunto, Draco asombrado.

-Granger, la señorita Granger lo hizo. –respondió, el elfo.

-Granger. –repitió, Draco impactado por la noticia.

-llego junto con muchos magos y atacaron a todos lo que estaban adentros. Yo no estaba, había salido a buscar algunas cosas que el amo Potter me pidió. Pero cuando llegue, lo vi todo… eran demasiado. Mataron a todos… -gimoteo, horrorizado. -Escape cuando tuve la oportunidad. La escuche cuando dijo que vendría para acá.

Todos los Malfoy palidecieron. Draco miro a su esposa Astoria…

-Tory, ve arriba y acomoda una pequeña maleta. Tienen que salir de aquí. Apresúrense. –ordeno, Draco preocupado.

La castaña subió rápidamente junto con su hijo que no entendía lo que pasaba.

-no sé de qué te preocupas, hijo. Granger no podrá pasar sin romper primero los hechizos de protección y para eso necesitara mucho tiempo. –dijo, Lucius tranquilamente.

-te recuerdo, padre que ella es hija de Voldemort. Y si fue capaz de llegar y romper las protecciones fácilmente en la casa de Potter que era un auror cualificado que crees que hará con nuestras protecciones. –comento, Draco.

Lucius y Narcisa palidecieron.

En ese momento se escuchó unos estruendos a las afueras de los terrenos Malfoy. Draco se acercó a la ventana, viendo que había dos magos intentando romper el escudo protector. Girándose, miro a sus padres.

-tengo que verificar lo que ha dicho, Kreacher. –anuncio.

Astoria y su hijo Scorpius bajaron con una maleta, acercándose rápidamente a Draco. Él se inclinó para ver a su hijo…

-tienes que cuidar a tu madre, me oíste Scorpius. –dándole un abrazo. –pase lo que pase, debes saber que te amo, hijo.

Su hijo asintió temeroso por toda la situación.

-Tory, cuídate por favor. –dijo, dándole un abrazo y un casto beso.

Separándose, Draco le entrego un cepillo de peinar.

-ten, esto los trasladara a un lugar seguro que Zabini y yo, preparamos. Cuando pueda, lo iré a buscar. –aseguro.

Astoria, Scorpius y Narcisa se despidieron de Lucius, trasladándose.

-bien, me voy. Por favor, cuídate. –dijo, Draco despidiéndose de su padre sin saber que ese sería la última vez que lo vería vivo.

Draco apareció en el Valle de Godric, pero quedo impactado inmediatamente por la destrucción total de los Potter's. Acercándose con mucho cuidado, comenzó a buscar los cuerpos, encontrado a todos los habitantes calcinado. Draco vomito al ver los restos de los niños muertos. Desapareciendo hacia el ministerio, él se encontró en medio de una guerra entre los aurores y los magos oscuros. Tratando de acercarse a la oficina del ministro, se abrió camino luchando con algunos de los magos. Pero al llegar vio a Kingsley luchando contra Hermione, y por lo que noto ella estaba disfrutando del duelo. Con la intención de apoyar al ministro, corrió hacia ellos. Estando cerca, la apunto con su varita y exclamo _Impedimenta._

Hermione se detuvo un pequeño momento, pero antes que Kingsley pudiera hechizarla, ella logro romper el hechizo y lo expulso contra la pared. Hermione se giró, mirando al rubio con una sonrisa.

-¡oh, Malfoy! has entrado a la fiesta tan temprano.

Draco se quedó paralizado por un momento al ver a la nueva Hermione. Él podía sentir una mala sensación en el estómago de que la persona frente a él, no era la misma persona que había visto por última vez hace 20 años.

-¿Qué sucede, Malfoy? ¿Has perdido la lengua? –pregunto, burlonamente.

Kingsley se levantó con dificultades por el golpe que se dio contra la pared y miro a la castaña con furia.

-no te saldrás con la tuya, Hermione. –juro.

-Ryddle, soy una Ryddle. Y ya también los Potter's me prometieron lo mismo, y murieron en el intento. –comento con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Kingsley y Draco compartieron una rápida mirada. Los dos la atacarían con los maleficios necesarios. El rubio la apunto con su varita, y le lanzo un _Sectumsempra_ al mismo tiempo que Kingsley con la maldición asesina. Pero Hermione estaba preparada para sus ataques por lo que los repelió fácilmente, y respondió rápidamente contra Draco, expulsándolo y lanzándole un Avada Kedavra al ministro, cayendo este muerto.

Acercándose a Draco, Hermione lo miro con una sonrisa viendo que él se había tensado.

-todavía no es tu momento, Malfoy. Primero será lo que tu más quieres y después tú. –juro, desapareciendo.

Draco busco su varita que había caído lejos y desapareció preocupado por las palabras de la castaña.

Al aparecer se encontró con la mansión un poco destruida y los hechizos protectores totalmente eliminado. Al entrar a la sala se encontró con una escena que deseo con todas sus fuerzas que hubiese sido una pesadilla. Su padre estaba en el suelo, desangrado y su madre arrodillada a lado de él, llorando. Su esposa y su hijo estaban siendo retenidos por dos jóvenes magos que no reconocía.

-bienvenido, Malfoy. –dijo, Hermione con un tono cantarín.

-Ryddle deja en paz a mi familia. –siseo, Draco apuntándola con la varita.

-creo recordar, Malfoy que hace poco te derrote junto al difunto ministro. –dijo con burla. –si estas vivo todavía, es porque te doy la oportunidad como lo hice con los Potter's y Weasley de despedirse de sus familia antes de morir.

-¿Por qué lo haces? –pregunto. Mirando a los dos jóvenes magos. -¿Por qué la ayudan? ¿No ven lo que ella quiere hacer?

-por supuesto que sabemos lo que quiere hacer nuestra madre, señor… -respondió, Lynx en un siseo.

-o debemos decir, padre. –termino, Hydra de decir.

Draco, Astoria, Scorpius y Narcisa miraron a los jóvenes sorprendido.

-¿Por qué lo mira así, Draco? –pregunto, Hermione. –no es como si nunca hubieras sabido que yo había estado embarazada de ti. –ladeando una fría sonrisa. –así claro, debe ser porque me dijiste que me desasiera de ellos. Ya que jamás un Malfoy podría mezclar su sangre con una malnacida como yo. Además de que me atacaste para que yo abortara.

Draco palideció. Astoria y Scorpius lo miraron horrorizado. Narcisa miro a su hijo en shock.

-es tiempo que te despida, Malfoy. –anuncio.

Draco no pudo decir nada al ver la mirada de desdén de su hijo y esposa. Hermione le asintió a sus hijos, ellos sonrieron, lanzándole a cada uno de su rehén un avada Kedavra. La sala resonó al desplomarse los cuerpos inertes de Scorpius y Astoria. Narcisa sollozo muy fuerte al ver a su nieto muerto, sin darle tiempo de acercarse, Hermione la mato.

-esto es lo que has cosechado de lo que sembraste, Malfoy. Ahora te dejaremos solos para que puedas llorar por tus perdida, pero recuerda que al terminar con mis asuntos vendremos a buscarte, después de todo tendrás que reunirte con la familia en algún momento. –aseguro, Hermione acercándose a sus hijos. –y por favor, por una vez en tu vida no seas tan cobarde y no te vayas a matar antes de que te encontremos. –dijo con una sonrisa. Sus hijos carcajearon.

Hermione junto a Lynx e Hydra desapareciendo, dejando a Draco atónito por lo que había perdido antes sus ojos en un segundo.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

 **Hola a todos, estaré actualizando los fines de semana.**

 **Gracias por tu comentario Sally Elizabeth**

 **Espero que sea de su agrado esta nueva trama de Dramione.**

 _ **M-G**_


	3. El alzamiento de la Oscuridad

Hermione junto a sus seguidores se encargaron de eliminar a cualquiera que podría haber sido una molestia para sus planes. Los miembros de la orden, como el E.D. fueron eliminados junto a sus familias. A los que permitieron vivir en la comunidad mágica fueron obligados aceptar que Hermione Ryddle fuese anunciada como la nueva ministra de magia.

Ella rápidamente ejecuto sus planes. Colocando a sus amigos en las posiciones que ellos querían ejercer en la comunidad y que ella sabía que podrían ejercerlo muy bien. Hermione nombro a Pansy como jefa del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional. Adrián Pucey como jefe del Deporte y Juegos Mágicos, Theo Nott como jefe del departamento de seguridad mágica y así sucesivamente a sus otros amigos lo fue colocando en los diferentes puesto de oficina. A sus hijos los mantuvo como apoyo personal.

Decidiendo que era hora de establecer una conversación con la directora de la escuela de Hogwarts dos meses antes que empezara los jóvenes estudiantes a llegar. Hermione junto a sus hijos aparecieron cerca de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Rompiendo los hechizos protectores, los tres avanzaron hasta llegar a la entrada. Los profesores junto a la directora McGonagall los recibieron con varitas en manos.

-por favor, no he venido para pelear con ustedes. Solo he venido a dar un poco de orden a este colegio y que cumpla con mis expectativas. –aseguro, Hermione con seriedad. –así que directora Minerva le ordeno que baje su varita y hablemos, de ministra a directora por el bien de todos. –siseo.

Antes que la directora pudiera decir algo.

-sé qué hará lo correcto como la persona correcta que es y tomara la mejor decisión.

Ernie Macmillan, profesor de pociones dio un paso al frente apuntándola con la varita.

-no escucharemos a una escoria como tú. Avada… –exclamo.

Pero antes que pudiera completar el maleficio, fue expulsado por Lynx. Hydra apunto al mago y lo torturo sin piedad. Ernie chillo de dolor.

-mi madre espera su respuesta, directora McGonagall. –susurro, Lynx.

Tanto la directora como el personal se quedaron en shock al ver que los jóvenes eran en realidad hijos de Hermione. Sabiendo que nada podía hacer, sin que ocurriera algo peor…

-está bien, hablemos… ministra. –acepto, Minerva abatida.

Hermione sonrió.

-excelente. –mirando a sus hijos con una mirada significativa. –Hydra y Lynx esperen aquí, la directora y yo tenemos algunas cosas importante que hacer mientras tanto pueden ver el lugar donde me forjo a hacer lo que soy ahora. –ordeno. Sus hijos asintieron. -muy bien, directora McGonagall vamos a su oficina. –dijo tranquilamente.

Mientras Hermione y la directora se fueron a la oficina, Hydra e Lynx paralizaron todo el personal con un potente hechizo. Asegurándose que todos estaban bajo el hechizo, los mellizos realizaron algunos hechizos protectores más fuerte de los que tenían anteriormente desde la entrada hasta cada rincón del terreno de Hogwarts. Al estar satisfecho por sus acciones empezaron a recorrer el colegio con detenimiento, recordando todo lo que habían leído del diario de su madre como lo que ella le había contado.

Al entrar a la oficina, Hermione se sentó tranquilamente en la silla de invitado mientras Minerva en su puesto de directora.

-me imagino que ya está enterada de los cambios ocurrido en el ministerio. Por lo que he venido aquí para ejecutar mis cambios como la nueva ministra de magia y dar ciertas instrucciones necesarias a este colegio. –empezó a decir, mientras movía su varita de un lado a otro. –le confiare mis cambios a usted y espero con mayor prontitud que sean ejecutados cuando los estudiantes ingrese aquí.

La directora lo miro con severidad.

-continuaras con lo que tu padre no pudo hacer.

Hermione elevo una ceja, pero sonrió.

-por supuesto que no, Minerva. Solo mejorare los aspectos visionarios que mi padre tenía para nuestra comunidad. Así que no pienses que me iré en contra de los muggles o los magos de los padres muggles. Eso no está en mis planes por el momento, no si hay algún problema. –afirmo.

La directora lo miro confundida.

-hare de este mundo un lugar mejor, pero se tendrán que corregir ciertas cosas para que no ocurra el desorden. Usted debe recordar como soy, siempre me ha gustado que todo funcione como reloj. –continuo ignorando el gesto sorpresivo de la bruja.

-yo no te conozco y no sé quién eres, porque la Hermione que conocí hace tiempo atrás jamás hubiera atacado y matado a sangre fría para lograr sus ambiciones. –aseguro, McGonagall.

-esa Hermione que usted recuerda, no existe, murió. Sus conocidos más cercanos se encargaron de aplastarla y destruirla en mil pedazos hasta que desapareció por completo. Así que le advierto por el respeto que le tengo que no trate de sensibilizarme por ese sentido, porque no conseguirá nada. –afirmo con frialdad.

McGonagall se estremeció al ver la fría y oscura mirada en su exalumna, recordándole quien había sido su padre.

-bien, quiero que los estudiantes sean preparados lo mejor posible, que sean muy competentes para la comunidad en el momento que terminen sus estudios. Quiero demostrar a las otras comunidades mágicas del mundo, nuestra excelencia. Y para llegar a eso, se necesita hacer algunos cambios y proporcionarles la mejor educación a nuestros estudiantes. –afirmo.

-¿a qué cambio se refiere, Ryddle?

Hermione sonrió tranquilamente.

-bueno evitaremos que se cometa los mismo errores que sucedió con mi querido _padre._

La directora lo miro confundida.

-he decidido reabrir la Comisión de Registro de los Hijos de Muggles… -McGonagall abrió los ojos sorprendida. -pero no la usare como lo hizo _mi padre Tom._ Sé que Hogwarts tiene el método de la pluma mágica para detectar el nacimiento de un mago o una bruja, por lo que he decidido ampliar este colegio y que tenga la capacidad de recibir a niños de 8 años en adelante. Así al menos los magos o brujas de padres muggles tendrán la oportunidad de conocer sus raíces mucho antes de lo que se hace hasta ahora. Y también evitare que sientan las mismas incomodidades que sufrí en mis tiempos de vida muggle. –mirando a la directora con una sonrisa. –en el caso de los huérfanos mágicos nacido de muggles, los trasladaremos a un orfanato mágico que abriremos próximamente en el Valle Godric. También se brindara la oportunidad de financiar los intercambios estudiantes con otros colegios como Ilvermorny de Estados Unidos o Castelobruxo de Brasil.

La directora frunció las cejas mirando calculadoramente a Hermione.

-¿Con que propósito has planeado todo esto?

Hermione ladeo una orgullosa sonrisa.

-Minerva nunca me defraudas. –aseguro.

Antes que McGonagall dijera algo, Hermione la apunto con la varita y le lanzo un hechizo desconocido. Sintiendo un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo, se tensó al no saber que le sucedería.

-tranquila, Minerva. Nada malo te ocurrirá, solo me estoy asegurando que lo que te voy a revelar no podrás decírselo a nadie. Yo puedo asegurarte de primera mano que sus efectos solo relucirán si intentas comunicarte con alguien sobre lo que te diga ahora. Esto fue una de las grandes enseñanzas que mi querido padre me dio cuando lo conocí. –afirmo con una fría sonrisa.

Levantándose, apunto con su varita a todos los cuadros de pintura y lo desapareció, silenciado al mismo tiempo la habitación.

–ahora te diré mi verdadero propósito. Mi padre cometió el error de tratar de eliminar a todos los magos de padres muggles de un solo golpe como si eso hubiese sido posible. –dijo con burla. –en cambio soy muy consciente que eso no puede ser posible a menos que quisiera llevar a nuestra comunidad mágica a la extinción, pero claramente no quiero eso. Tengo dos hermosos hijos que quiero que vea esta comunidad en su apogeo de poder y gloria sobre cualquier otra cosa. Por lo que pensé en una mejor opción para ir eliminando poco a poco toda mentalidad de mezclarnos con los muggles y expandir nuestro territorio mágico. –aseguro. –Sé que es difícil quitar viejas mentalidades retrogradas en la comunidad, por lo que idee que sería más fácil manipular a los más jóvenes. –haciendo una pausa. –les mostraré a los nacido de muggles que ventajas tenemos sobre los no mágicos. Me ganare sus lealtades desde el principio, abriéndoles caminos ventajosos para que se sientan cómodo en nuestro mundo, más que en el de los muggles.

-eso no funcionara, porque todavía existe la discriminación sobre las sangres mágica. –afirmo, la directora.

-sí, pero no tanta después de la batalla de Hogwarts. Además, por lo que recuerdo no había muchos estudiantes en la casa de los Slytherin.

-¿y tus seguidores no estarán en contra con tus planes? –cuestiono.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-bueno, creo que Potter y Weasley se encargaron de que existieran poco Slytherin en nuestro último año de Hogwarts, así como los que fueron traicionados por Malfoy y fueron juzgado por la comunidad por el pasado de sus padres como a mí me ocurrió. Ellos al igual que yo, queremos deshacer ese prejuicio que se levantó contra nosotros y buscar la mejor manera para vivir en paz entre todos, sin importar de qué casa fue en este colegio o si son hijos de muggles. –respondió con tranquilidad. –además, ellos saben que conmigo no se puede jugar. –afirmo con frialdad.

McGonagall no dudo de sus palabras, al ver visto como ella sola rompió el hechizo protector fácilmente del colegio y sabiendo la extraordinaria y poderosa alumna que fue, aparte de saber quién era su padre. Además pensó en los seguidores de Hermione, en Nott, Parkinson y los otros, todos ellos habían sido juzgados duramente por la comunidad, solo por haber sido hijos de padres mortífagos. Ellos al igual que Hermione fueron juzgados por Wizengamot meses después de la batalla por testimonios falso de Harry, los Weasley's, Malfoy y algunos miembros de E.D. excepto por Neville y Luna que no apoyaron con los actos de sus amigos. Ella no podía negar que las cosas se habían hecho mal, ella se lo había advertido al Kingsley…

-ahora, dígame directora. ¿Puedo contar con su apoyo por voluntad propia o tendré que recorrer por otros medio para dejarla al frente de mis planes? –siseo.

La directora mantuvo su firme mirada.

-antes de responderte, ¿puedes responderme una duda?

-por supuesto, directora. –dijo con una afable sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no me has matado como lo hiciste con los Potter's o como algunos de los miembros de la Orden? ¿Por qué me quieres dejar vivir? –pregunto desconcertada.

-eso es fácil de responder, Minerva. Usted al igual que Luna y Neville fueron los únicos que jamás participaron en el complot de levantar falso testimonio contra mis amigos y a mí. Por lo que entre todos decidimos que usted era la indicada para mantener el orden en el colegio y que además, llevaría el recuerdo de todos los sucesos que hasta ahora nos atañe con respecto a la guerra que ha existido. –respondió con sencillez.

-¿Neville y Luna, ellos están bien?

-así es, directora. Neville pronto regresara con usted para llevar a cabo mis planes y Luna seguirá con sus investigaciones que ha ayudado mucho a esta comunidad identificar. Ahora que he respondido a sus dudas, ¿Cuál es su respuesta?

Hermione sabía que la directora no tenía ninguna opción.

-está bien, te apoyare. No tendrás que usar ningún hechizo para que me obligues hacer lo que quieres.

-gracias, directora por ahorrármelo. –dijo, la castaña levantándose. –mañana le enviare todo los materiales y trabajadores necesario para expandir lo más pronto posible este colegio y esté preparada para los buenos cambios que traeré a todos.

La directora McGonagall sabía que su exalumna lograría todo lo que se habría propuesto. Despidiéndose, Hermione apareció los retratos nuevamente y salió de la oficina con una postura elegante y firme. Ella lo siguió con recelo. Los mellizos aparecieron cerca del Hall de entrada. Minerva observo con detenimiento a los dos jóvenes, viendo que lo único que compartía los mellizos en parecer era el color pálido de la piel como los ojos grises. Eso le hizo pensar en quien podría ser el padre. Analizando a la bruja, vio que tenía el cabello castaño oscuro como su abuelo materno, mientras que el mago tenía el pelo rubio platinado… pensando en este último.

-es más fácil, preguntar que solo conjeturar por su cuenta. –comento, Hermione.

La directora lo miro sorprendida. La castaña continúo caminando hacia la salida.

-el padre de mis mellizos es Malfoy.

Minerva se quedó en shock. Los mellizos les quitaron el hechizo paralizador a los profesores.

-bueno, es hora de despedirme. Espero poder estar aquí el primer día de todos los estudiantes y darle buenas noticias. –anuncio, Hermione sorprendiendo a los profesores. –y por cierto, mis hijos ya ajustaron mejor los hechizos protectores así que no intenten hacer algún cambio, porque lo sabremos. –aseguro.

Sin nada más que añadir, Hermione junto a sus hijos desaparecieron.

-¿Qué sucedió, Minerva? –pregunto, Madame Pomfrey.

-¿de que hablaron? –pregunto, la profesora Septima preocupada.

-tranquilos, le repetiré lo que… la ministra Ryddle me ordeno. –aseguro, McGonagall con una forzada sonrisa.

Entre comentarios molestos, Minerva le comunico los planes de Hermione al personal de Hogwarts. Algunos comentaron que los planes no eran tan mal como pensaba que iba hacer, sabiendo quien era el padre de la ministra y sus ambiciones. Otros comentaron que hasta que no viera todo lo que había dicho Hermione se cumpliera, no iban a creer absolutamente nada.

Al día siguiente como había prometido la ministra, los elementos y las personas necesarias fuera enviada para expandir la edificación de Hogwarts. Por otro lado, Hermione anuncio en un discurso sobre sus planes que tenía en la comunidad como la apertura de un magi-zoológico dirigido por la familia Scamander, un parque de diversiones mágicos, la creación de un orfanato con la intención de ayudar a cada joven mago tener un lugar seguro y la oportunidad de vivir con dignidad en la comunidad, sin el temor de estar entre muggles incomprensibles. También le comunico que para demostrar la excelencia y el poder de la comunidad mágica británica, se exigiría más a todos con respecto a los requisitos que alguno quería aplicar en algún puesto del ministerio. Y por último anuncio la recreación de la Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles. Antes esto, las murmuraciones no se hicieron a esperar, pero la ministra supo tranquilizar la situación.

-antes que saquen sus propias conclusiones quiero aclararle que no utilizare la comisión para perseguir a ningún mago o bruja de padres muggles y meterlo a Azkaban. –todos lo que se encontraba en el atrio del ministerio la miraron atentamente. –con la ayuda de un método mágico para detectar el nacimiento de un mago o una bruja sea en suelo inglés o irlandés, se mantendrá un control para preparar a esos niños desde su niñez a tener la capacidad de conocer y controlar sus habilidades mágicas, así como enseñarle nuestro mundo y ser parte de ella sin temor alguno. –afirmo. –Por propia experiencia en mi niñez, sufrí a causa que desconocía sobre herencia mágica, tanto que en la comunidad no mágica me hacía sentir como un bicho raro. Por lo que me he propuesto con la ayuda de la directora McGonagall que los jóvenes de 8 años en adelante empezara asistir al colegio. Para los magos de padres muggles será obligatorio mientras que los magos de padres mágicos, será opcional. –dijo, sorprendiendo a todos.

-con ayuda de todos, podremos mejorar nuestra calidad de vida como magos y brujas, sin el temor que alguien quiera destruir nuestra paz. Espero que tarde o temprano, cada uno de ustedes entienda y comprendan las acciones que hicimos mis amigos y yo con los antiguos funcionarios de eliminarlos. Ya que vimos que sería la única opción para realizar verdaderos cambios, cambios que el anterior ministro no realizo por más de 20 años. Y que solo ha juzgado a la comunidad por sus antepasados de la misma manera que quería hacer Voldemort con los magos de padre no mágicos. –termino de explicar.

Hermione al igual que sus aliados sabían que muchos magos y brujas estaban descontento por la anterior administración. Principalmente porque Kingsley junto a Harry y otras personas más se encargaron de perseguir a todo aquel que tuviera algún pariente en Slytherin o que hubiese sido mortífagos y difamarlos. Mientras que otros sentían que había cierto favoritismo entre los más allegados a la orden y los E.D., pero ahora con las nuevas reglas establecidas, la comunidad sentía que las cosas sí podrían funcionar como tanto decía la ministra.

Mientras cada uno de los Jefe de los departamentos del ministerio ejercía las directrices que se establecieron, Hermione se concentró en ganarse a todas las criaturas mágicas que habitaban por todo el país. Por lo que dejo a sus hijos a cargo para que lograran algún acuerdo con los centauros y los elfos mientras ella se encargaba de los gigantes y las acromantulas.

Al pasar el tiempo, se fue instaurando poco a poco todo los planes de Hermione. Y tal como ella había previsto sobre los jóvenes de padres muggles, ellos se sentían más cómodo en el colegio haciendo amigos que entendían la magia que en el mundo muggles, que lo trataban como si fuesen fenómenos.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

Después que Hermione y los jóvenes magos lo habían dejado solo con los cuerpos de su familia, Draco salió en busca de Blaise para vengarse por traidor, pero cuando llego al refugio encontró a su amigo agonizante. Él le confeso que el hijo de Hermione había logrado manipularlo con la maldición Imperius, obligándolo que entregara a su familia.

Sabiendo que no podría hacer nada contra Hermione que se había vuelta más poderosa en los 20 años que no la había visto, se hundió en un abismo de dolor por la pérdida de sus familias, especialmente por su hijo Scorpius. Recriminándose por haber hecho las cosas mal, bebía hasta perder la conciencia. Aunque no intento matarse, parecía como si lo estuviese. La mansión con el tiempo se volvió lúgubre y arruinada, el apellido Malfoy solo quedo como un simple recuerdo para la comunidad mágica como lo fue siendo los Potter's o los Weasley, siendo solo mencionada como parte de la historia mágica sobre las guerras que existieron en un pasado. Hasta que una noche, Draco se despertó por una pesadilla, sollozando.

-perdón, perdón. Scorpius, perdón. –exclamo.

Reincorporándose del sofá, Draco corrió hacia el baño y vomito lo poco que tenía en el estómago. Al terminar, se lavó la cara, pero las lágrimas no paraba de salir. Cuando logro recuperar la compostura, camino hasta el balcón y miro al cielo.

-tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacer justicia por mi hijo. Aunque sea lo último que haga. –murmuro para sí mismo.

Dos semanas después, Draco envió a Kreacher a espiar a los Ryddle's y vigilar todo sus movimientos. El elfo le comunico que durante la gran parte de día y la noche, los Ryddle's no se encontraban en la casa. Viendo eso como una oportunidad para su plan, se preparó.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

 **19 de septiembre del 2020** , fue el día que escogió Draco para poder entrar a la mansión Ryddle, ya que ese día le estaban celebrando el cumpleaños a la ministra en el atrio del ministerio. Estando listo, respiro profundamente y mirando al elfo, le ordeno que lo llevara hasta la mansión, Kreacher acepto.

Al aparecer frente a la sala, Draco le pidió que le indicara donde estaba la habitación de Hermione, el elfo lo llevo. Entrando vio una cama matrimonial, a un lado estaba el vestidor y baño. Al otro lado una pequeña oficina, dirigiéndose allá, empezó a buscar lo que quería. Mientras lo hacía, noto que había dos cuadros de fotos. Una donde estaba Hermione con sus hijos en algún lugar y la otra, besándose con Adrián Pucey y sonriendo como hace tiempo no la había visto. Decidiendo que debía enfocarse en su plan, continúo su búsqueda hasta que lo encontró, algunas botellitas con memorias. Recogiendo algunas al azar para que no lo descubrieran tan rápido que faltaba, salió.

Llamando su atención la habitación que estaba al frente, Draco entro. Por la decoración pudo ver que era de su hijo, había algunas fotos, mucha de ella con su hermana y una pequeña biblioteca. Saliendo se dirigió a la otra habitación, la de su hija. Al entrar la decoración era elegante, había una pequeña estanterías con algunos libros y objetos que no reconoció, hasta que le llamo la atención un cuaderno deteriorado. Abriéndolo, noto que en realidad era un diario.

-amo Malfoy, ha llegado el hijo de la ministra. –susurro, Kreacher.

Draco asintió, tomando el diario, rápidamente.

-sácame de aquí. –le ordeno.

Kreacher no dudo, desapareciendo los dos. Minutos después, Hydra apareció con las cejas fruncida.

- _Homenum revelio. –_ exclamo.

Al notar que no se revelo ninguna presencia humana, Hydra se relajó y cerró la puerta.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

Al aparecer en la mansión, Draco se dirigió al viejo estudio y busco su pensadero. Sin demora, vertió las memorias de Hermione y se introdujo en él. Draco se encontró en la memoria cuando Hermione estaba muy joven, cuando desconocía su origen. El rubio había olvidado la escena que tenía al frente…

-¿y con quien iras al baile, Hermione? –pregunto, Draco.

-con Krum. –respondió, sonrojada.

-Krum, Víktor Krum. –exclamo, sorprendido.

-haz silencio, Draco te pueden escuchar. –protesto.

-¿Cómo sucedió, esto?

-me invito cuando algunas de sus fans no estaba presente, es por eso que ha estado rondando por la biblioteca.

Draco bufo, malhumorado.

-sí, y por su culpa hemos tenido que buscar otro sitio para hablar. –rezongo.

Hermione sonrió.

La escena cambio, y desde ese instante Draco supo que no iba a ver algo agradable, él lo recordaba perfectamente.

Hermione se encontraba en el aula de defensa contra las artes oscura, esperando como todos que la directora llegara. En ese momento, recibió un golpe en la cabeza de papel.

-hey, Ryddle deberías largarte cuanto puedas de aquí, pronto harán el juicio contra ti por asesina. –exclamo, Ron.

-sí, eres una asesina como tu padre. –apoyo, Lavender

Hermione trato de tranquilizarse.

-seguramente tu madre era igual de asquerosa y asesina como tu padre. –comento, Ginny con desdén.

La castaña no soporto que hablaran de su madre, por lo que se levantó.

-tú no sabes nada, Ginny. Así que no hables de mi madre como si la hubieses conocido.

-eso no importa, eres la hija de un asesino psicópata. –exclamo, Harry.

-es verdad, eso es más que suficiente para que te metan a Azkaban y pagues por los delitos de tus padres. Para que pagues por las muertes de cada uno de los inocentes que murieron en la guerra. Mi hermano Fred, Colín, Lupin, Tonks, los padres de Harry y miles más. –añadió, Ron con ira.

Hermione lo miro con pesar.

-yo no tuve nada que ver en sus muertes, trate de ayudarlos.

-tu solo eras la espía de tu padre, por eso ayudabas a Harry –exclamo, Ginny furiosa apuntándola con la varita. –tu maldita traidora… _expulso._

Hermione salió volando contra la pared, aunque no quedo aturdida, si se golpeó la cabeza, sangrando un poco. Levantándose, noto que sus compañeros se habían alejado, quedando sola frente a la pelirroja.

-escarmentaras un poco de lo que tu padre y sus seguidores nos hicieron. –afirmo, apuntándola. –crucio. –exclamo al mismo tiempo que Lavender a traición la hechizo por la espalda. Nadie la ayudo, nadie estuvo para ella.


	4. El viajero

Draco sintió que le faltaba aire en los pulmones al ver la siguiente escena. En ella vio cuando Hermione pálida y delgada se trataba de defender de Viktor, mientras este la golpeaba.

-esto es lo que te pasa por estúpida. –vocifero.

-por favor, no me lastimes más. No más. –suplicó, sollozando.

-crees que con tus lagrimas me pueden detener. –dijo, dándole una patada.

Hermione se hizo un ovillo en el suelo.

-ni siquiera puedes defenderte de mí. –se burló con desprecio.

-déjame ir.

Viktor soltó una carcajada.

-estas segura de lo que me pides, porque sin mi quedaras inmediatamente en Azkaban. Y no solo tú perderás tu libertad, sino que tus hijos quedaran huérfanos… Así que mejor elige bien tus palabras, maldita. –aconsejo, levantándola.

La castaña soltó un gemido de dolor por la manera tan brusca que el búlgaro la mantuvo contra la pared.

-ahora, mejor aguanta como te trato… o te romperé otra cosa como lo que le hice a tu varita. –amenazo, lanzándola al suelo.

-papi, no. –exclamo, una niña de cabello oscuro y ojos grises asustada.

La pequeña salió corriendo contra Viktor a golpearlo.

-yo no soy tu padre. –exclamo, el mago sujetándola.

-suelta a mi hermana. –ordeno, un niño rubio platinado de ojos grises, tratando de patearlo.

Viktor lo detuvo y agarro a los dos fácilmente, lanzándolo a un lado. Los dos gimieron al caer contra el duro suelo.

-hace mucho debería haberme desecho de ustedes. –aseguro, sacando su varita.

-por favor, no lo lastimes. Has lo que quieras conmigo, pero a ellos no le hagas nada. –suplico, Hermione abatida.

-no le hagas nada a mamá. –chillo, el niño con miedo.

Viktor miro a los niños por un momento, antes de volver su mirada a Hermione con una sonrisa.

-lo siento, Ryddle. Pero los niños tendrán que aprender que en una discusión de adulto, ellos no se deben meter. –afirmo, apuntando a los niños con la varita.

Antes que Hermione pudiera tratar de levantarse y detenerlo.

 _-Crucio._ –exclamo, el búlgaro. Los niños chillaron del dolor.

-no. –grito, la castaña más pálida del terror.

De la mano de Hermione, salió una luz verde disparada contra el búlgaro, cayendo este al suelo, inerte. La castaña perdió la consciencia hasta que sintió unas pequeñas gotas de agua caer sobre su cara. Abriendo los ojos lentamente, vio a sus dos pequeños arrodillado frente a ella sollozando con preocupación. De golpe le vino todo su recuerdo de porque estaba en el suelo, pero cuando trato de levantarse no tuvo fuerza y sollozó desamparada.

-lo siento, lo siento. –repitió devastada.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

Draco sintió un tiro hasta regresar a su estudio. Kreacher apareció asustado.

-amo, Malfoy. Están aquí, están aquí.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, Draco desapareció de la mansión. Apareciendo en Hogsmeade, saco un giratiempo.

-esta es la única oportunidad que me has dado, padre. Espero que pueda funcionar como anhelabas usar. –murmuro.

El giratiempo había sido fabricado con especificaciones especiales años atrás por Lucius Malfoy para que este tuviera la capacidad de viajar en el tiempo más de 24 horas y aunque hicieron lo que él pidió, jamás lo utilizo.

Ajustando la fecha que Draco considero que había una oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, lo activo.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

-aquí no está, Draco Malfoy, Sr. Ryddle. –afirmo, la directora Minerva con seriedad.

Lynx observo con detenimiento, y miro a su hermana. Ella asintió.

-es verdad, ella no lo ha visto por mucho tiempo. –comento, Hydra.

Minerva miro a los jóvenes con incomodidad.

-tendremos que buscarlo en Hogsmeade y ver en que alcantarilla se ha metido. –comento, Lynx con desdén.

-hay que hacerlo, conseguir el diario de mamá y eliminar a ese individuo de una vez por toda. –comento, Hydra tranquilamente, levantándose.

Lynx arqueo una ceja mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-sabes que nuestra madre se enojara mucho con nosotros si lo matamos antes de que ella lo ordene. –argumento.

-pero mamá igual no nos hará nada por haberlo hecho, solo unos regaños y ya. Además, cualquier cosa le decimos que ese se lo busco. –aseguro, Hydra con una sonrisa.

Lynx sonrió, alejándose junto a su hermana del despacho. La directora que había escuchado todo, se estremeció al haber sido testigo de la manera tan fría de los jóvenes al planear la muerte de su padre.

-sea lo que sea que tengas planeado hacer, Malfoy, espero que resulte bien para todos. –deseo, Minerva.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

 **1996, un día antes que todos los estudiantes regresarían a su casa.**

El Draco del futuro apareció en el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Sabiendo que el tiempo estaba en su contra, se dirigió rápidamente a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Escondiéndose en el bosque prohibido, espero hasta que oscureciera. Escribiendo una pequeña nota, Draco la hechizo para que le apareciera a su yo del presente. Mientras tanto reviso el diario que se había llevado, dándose cuenta que era de Hermione en su tiempo de Hogwarts.

En la mazmorra, el joven Draco acomodaba su equipaje, cuando una nota en su cama le llamo la atención. Leyéndola, sonrió. Apresurando con un hechizo el equipaje, ordeno todo y salió corriendo hacia la torre de Astronomía.

En la torre de Astronomía, Draco llego jadeante.

-estas aquí. –llamo en susurro.

-ella no está aquí. –respondió una voz detrás de él, cerrándole el paso.

Draco palideció al ver al mago que se cubría con una túnica negra hasta la cara, apuntándolo con una varita.

-cálmate, Malfoy no te hare nada. Solo he venido para darte un mensaje importante y necesito que escuches cada palabra atentamente. –afirmo, el mago bajando su varita.

Draco frunció las cejas, pero atento a cualquier movimiento brusco que el mago desconocido hiciera contra él.

-¿Quién eres y que mensaje me quieres dar? –pregunto.

-soy un viajero muy lejano.

Draco pensó que el mago debía ser algún vasallo del señor oscuro, y que el mensaje seria alguna amenaza.

-¿y de que se trata tu mensaje? –pregunto con altivez.

El mago soltó una sonrisa amarga.

-un mensaje del futuro.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido. Pero rápidamente pensó, que el mago frente a él era un loco. Palideciendo, pensó que el loco frente a él sabía de alguna manera su relación con Hermione.

-tranquilízate, Malfoy. –aconsejo el mago.

Draco sentía que no podía hacerlo.

-te he prometido que no te hare nada.

-¿Quién te envió? –pregunto con desconfianza.

-solo puedo decirte que alguien muy cercano a ti, me envió para que corrigieras las cosas. –respondió en un susurro.

Draco frunció las cejas.

-si es verdad que eres un viajero del futuro, no sabes tú que si cambio algo de lo que quieras decirme, afectara radicalmente tu futuro y el de todo. –cuestiono.

-no es como si se perdiera gran cosa en el futuro. –comento, el mago con amargura.

-sea lo que sea que quieres que cambie, no lo haré. No correré ese riesgo de cambiar el futuro. –afirmo el joven.

-aun si se tratara de Hermione. –pregunto con suavidad.

Draco palideció.

-¿ella está muerta? –pregunto en un susurro.

-como si lo tuviera, pero eso puede cambiar si me haces caso. –afirmo, el viajero.

-pero si hago lo que tú me dices, ¿cómo estaré seguro que ella estará bien? –pregunto, poco convencido.

-bueno eso es un riesgo que tendrás que correr. Además, es mejor que hagas algo que no hacer nada para salvarla, conociendo ahora que ella te necesitara para que la salves. –afirmo en un frio siseo.

Por alguna extraña razón a Draco le molesto su tono.

-más bien pienso que eres un loco que me quieres hacer caer en una trampa para entregarme al señor oscuro; ya que mi padre le falló.

-por Salazar no recuerdo haber sido tan testarudo. –murmuro, el mago para sí.

Draco estaba tenso y muy molesto. El viajero pensó en otra forma de convencerlo, pero sabía que ya debía regresar a su tiempo y solo esperar que su yo del presente hiciera mejor las cosas, que lo que él hizo en su momento.

-por tu lenguaje corporal me indica que perderé mi tiempo tratando de explicarte lo que quiero que hagas por lo que… -aseguraba, el mago.

Apuntándose con la varita en la cabeza, se extrajo los recuerdos que quería y lo metió en una botellita.

-esto te explicara y convencerá porque es necesario cambiar el futuro. –afirmo, entregándole la botellita.

Draco dudo en tomarlo, pero lo hizo.

-además, tengo esto. –dijo, mostrándole un diario. –es de Hermione. Espero que pueda ayudarte a tomar la mejor decisión.

El joven no dudo en agarrarlo y esconderlo bajo su túnica.

-es hora de irme. –anuncio, el mago sacando su giratiempo.

Draco al ver el objeto, bufo.

-¿De qué futuro vienes?, de hace una hora. –dijo burlonamente.

El otro mago soltó una sonrisa.

-no, de hace más de 20 años. –respondió con tranquilidad.

Draco elevo una ceja.

-este giratiempo lo hizo mi padre, y hasta hace poco esta en mi poder. –comento.

El joven mago quedo dubitativo por la información.

-sí, lo que me has dicho es toda la verdad. ¿Cuál era el mensaje que querías decirme?

El viajero lo miro por un momento, viendo que su yo de la actualidad estaba atento a sus palabras.

-que debes matarla cuando tengas la oportunidad. –respondió.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿a quién debo matar? –pregunto tragando saliva.

-a la hija del señor oscuro. Ella ha logrado lo que su padre, no hizo. Pero con la misma capacidad sangrienta de conquistar el mundo mágico –afirmo.

Draco quedo en shock. El viajero ajusto el giratiempo a su época y lo activo.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

 **19 de septiembre del 2020…**

Draco apareció en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Caminando hasta la oficina de la directora, ella lo miro sorprendida.

-señor Malfoy que hace aquí. ¿Cómo ha logrado entrar a Hogwarts?

-ahora mismo no le puedo responder, directora. Vine porque necesito que me preste su chimenea. –respondió, Draco apresurado.

-estas huyendo de tus hijos, ¿verdad? –comento, Minerva mientras le abría paso para la chimenea.

Draco lo miro sorprendido.

-ellos lo están buscando, al parecer le has robado algo de su madre. –le comunico.

-sí, pero se lo devolveré. –aseguro. –es por eso que necesito su chimenea, necesito salir aquí y buscarlos.

-no creo que sea lo más adecuado. Ellos quieren matarlo. –dijo, preocupada.

Draco se quedó sin habla por un momento, hasta que carraspeó.

-aun así, necesito encontrarme con ello.

La directora iba a reprobarle su decisión.

-por favor, no me diga nada más.

-está bien. –acepto a regañadientes.

Despidiéndose de la directora, Draco viajo hasta llegar a Hogsmeade y luego desapareció hacia la mansión Malfoy. Al llegar camino hacia el lugar que había sido su favorito, el jardín que su querida y difunta madre cuidaba. En ese momento apareció una sombra detrás de él…

-recuerdo que una vez me habías dicho que me enseñarías este lugar cuando florecería. –susurro, Hermione.

Draco se giró.

-lástima que nunca se hizo. –termino de decir.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? –pregunto, el rubio.

-hace poco tiempo. –respondió. –dime, ¿Qué buscaba en mis recuerdos?

Draco lo miro por un momento.

-solo quería entender porque eres la bruja que ahora eres. Porque no tienes escrúpulo para eliminar las familias como si fuese algo normal. –dijo. –Y ahora lo entiendo. –aseguro.

Hermione arqueo una ceja.

-¿ah, sí? –dijo con una sonrisa.

-si. –afirmo con seriedad y un tono de arrepentimiento. –te falle cuando más me necesitaba. Y a causa de eso, viviste junto a los mellizos horrendos momentos que no deberías haber vivido.

La castaña lo miro con tranquilidad.

-revise los recuerdos que me robaste. –ladeando una sonrisa. –eso no muestra nada de lo que realmente viví con mis hijos. Hijos que por lo que sé te están buscando para matarte.

-¿lo vas a detener?

-no, eso es algo que no me meteré. –afirmo. –además, es hora que te reúnas con tu familia. Y que mejor forma que sean tus hijos de sangre que lo hagan y no yo, la hija de Voldemort.

Draco se quedó callado. Ya él se había resignado a su destino.

-puedes responderme, ¿Por qué hasta ahora vas a permitir que me maten y no antes?

-años atrás te lo había dicho, cuando terminaría mis asuntos te buscaría y hoy ha sido ese día. Me casare pronto con Adrián, y la verdad no quiero que se sienta incomodo estando tu vivo, así que es hora de que te vallas. –dijo con sencillez.

-¿lo amas?

-¿pudiste amar a Astoria, después de mí?

Draco se quedó callado.

-creo que eso responde a tu pregunta. Nuestro amor no fue lo suficiente fuerte para luchar contra las adversidades que se presentaron en nuestras vidas, eso fue algo que tuve que aprender aunque no hubiera querido. –comento. –con Adrián he conocido un amor diferente, un amor incondicional. Gracias a él, pude salir adelante. Siempre estuvo y ha estado ahí para mí en los momentos más duro de mi vida. Después que salí de Hogwarts se ofreció a ayudarme a escapar, pero rechace su oferta. Cuando logre librarme del infierno que Krum me mantuvo por 8 años, lo busque y me ayudo a pesar de lo que sucedió con Viktor. Siempre me ha demostrado su apoyo incondicional, a pesar de saber quién era mi padre... –afirmaba.

-a diferencia de mí. –termino, Draco de decir.

-eso no lo discuto. Con el tiempo, con su apoyo y su paciencia a ganado una parte de mí, tanto que hoy acepte su proposición de casarme en un mes. Además, Lynx y Hydra siempre han visto a Adrián como su padre y mentor. Por lo que tengo su total aprobación. Adrián definitivamente es el mago que quiero compartir mi vida hasta mi último respiro. –dijo con total seguridad.

Draco no sabía que decir. Hermione por su parte no sintió nada, ni paz o alegría, absolutamente nada a pesar de haber dicho lo que hace tiempo tenía pensado decirle, al que en un momento era el mago que ella hubiera deseado unir su vida, pero que ahora solo lo veía como el padre de sangre de sus hijos y más nada.

Su mente se concentró en Adrián y en todos sus amigos que la apoyaron a pesar de saber quién era su padre. Confiaron en ella y en sus ambiciones, creyeron como no lo hicieron sus antiguos amigos y su novio.

-es hora de regresar a casa. –anuncio, Hermione dándole la espalda. –adiós, Malfoy. –dijo desapareciendo.

-adiós… Granger. –susurro, Draco abatido.

Él a diferencia de Hermione no había podido olvidarla. Aunque fue feliz con su esposa Astoria y su hijo Scorpius nunca se sintió pleno con su vida. Había decidido escuchar a sus padres y pensar lo que opinaría la comunidad sobre su relación con la hija del señor tenebroso que lo hizo cometer el mayor error de su vida y que ahora estaba pagando con creces la consecuencia.

Había negado su amor, a pesar que ella se lo había entregado. Había negado a su sangre y carne, los había tratado de matar aun cuando Hermione lo gestaba en su vientre. Había participado en los maltrato contra ella, aun cuando no levanto su varita. Él la había acusado falsamente y perseguido por crímenes que jamás ella había participado, sino que había tratado de escapar. El peso de sus malas acciones, solo se podía comparar con su estupidez. Draco solo esperaba que su yo del pasado, comprendiera que la única manera de salvar al amor de su vida era matándola y no permitir que ella viviera el infierno que ni él la podía salvarla.

En poco tiempo que Hermione se había desaparecido, aparecieron Lynx e Hydra con una sonrisa.

-mamá nos dijo a donde estabas y nos pidió que nos desasiéramos de ti. –dijo, Hydra contenta.

-pero no te preocupes, no lo haremos enseguida. –afirmo, Lynx con una malévola sonrisa.

-primero queremos que sientas aunque sea un poquito de todo los sufrimientos que pasamos y luego te dejaremos que te reúnas con tu familia. –añadió, su melliza.

Draco vio el destello de maldad en los pares de ojos. Sabía que se vengarían con todo lo que ellos habían guardado para él. Antes que él pudiera hacer algo, fue paralizado por Lynx. El joven mago lo acomodo en la banca, sentándolo. Quiso gritar de dolor al sentir el maleficio de tortura, pero no pudo. Hydra lo amarro con grandes enredadera de espina, apretándolo hasta que las espinas atravesaron varias partes de tu cuerpo, sacándole sangre.

-¿sientes la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, querido padre? –dijo, Lynx con burla.

Draco solo deseo morir.

-sabemos cómo te sientes. Nosotros lo vivimos por 6 años. –afirmo, Hydra.

-¿quieres saber cómo fue nuestros primero años de lo que recordamos con Krum? –pregunto, Lynx. Pero sin esperar respuesta, continúo. –abusos, gritos, temor. Todo un calvario para nosotros, vivíamos enclaustrado en un pequeño sótano donde muchas veces escuchamos como mamá era abusada y golpeada hasta perder la consciencia…

Hydra le hizo un corte en el brazo.

-nosotros no podíamos defenderla, era demasiado grande para luchar con él. Mamá siempre nos cuidaba que Krum no nos hiciera nada, ni nos dijera nada. Además, ella nos pedía que cerráramos los ojos y nos tapáramos los oídos para no ser testigo de sus llantos ahogados hasta que nos buscaba. –ladeando una sonrisa. –No contábamos con un héroe, solo nos podíamos hacer valer por nosotros mismo.

Draco sentía que lo poco que le quedaba de corazón, se rompía en miles de pedazos pequeños.

-supuestamente los niños deberían vivir tranquilo y en paz, sentirse confortable y seguros en casa. Pero a diferencia de ti o de tu hijo, nosotros vivimos en el constante miedo e incertidumbre. Nuestro mayor temor era haber perdido a nuestra hermosa y amada madre por causa de los maltrato de Krum… -decía, Lynx con frialdad.

-pero un día cambio todo. Mamá lo mato con una luz tan extraordinaria que aun hoy me fascina ver. –aseguro, Hydra levantando su mano. –Viktor Krum recibió su merecido.

-y ahora, tú también estas recibiendo lo merecido. Sabemos que torturaste a nuestra madre y que por poco casi la matas con un hechizo cortante. Pero por suerte mamá siempre ha sido una excelente duelista y pudo huir antes que nos eliminaras. –Draco palideció. –por tu cobardía, nosotros pagamos tus errores al haber acorralado a nuestra madre para buscar refugio donde no debía haber pedido. –sonriendo. – _crucio._

Esta vez, Draco grito tan fuerte que resonó por toda la sala.

-pero para que mortificarnos en pensar en esa época, ¿verdad? –dijo, Lynx dejándolo de torturar. –ya paso, ¿Qué podemos hacer? Nada.

-a pesar que mamá se encargó de Krum nos tomó tiempo para vivir con algo de comodidad y seguridad. Bulgaria estaba muy lejos de Londres, y mamá no tenía buena salud y dinero para poder trasladarnos hasta que ella estuviera lista. Por lo que no nos quedó más remedio que robar para mantenernos vivo y tener la oportunidad de conocerte… y aunque mamá siempre nos ha dicho la verdad, en ese tiempo creíamos que mamá nos quería mantener alejado de ti. En nuestra ingenua mentalidad pensábamos que por alguna razón ustedes se había separado y ella se hubiera enojado mucho contigo, tanto para que nunca nos hubiera presentado. –decía, Hydra.

-que equivocado estábamos. –dijo su mellizo con una amarga sonrisa.

-sí, muy equivocados. Pero nos ayudó abrir los ojos. –comento, Hydra mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa.

Draco no entendió lo último. Pero los mellizos continuaron.

-cierto… -apoyo, Lynx. Mirando a su padre. –si no hubiéramos sido testigo de lo que habías tratado de hacer con nosotros, siempre habríamos tenido la esperanza de que tú nos desconocía, que en algún lugar nos extrañaría.

-pero cuando vimos los recuerdos de mamá por curiosidad, entendimos todo y toda esperanza fue aplastada de un solo golpe. –dijo su hermana.

-sabíamos que mamá jamás no hubiera dicho de lo que habías intentado hacer contra nosotros o hablar de ti, pero Adrián no. Lo convencimos de que nos dijera todo lo que sabía de ti. Mientras tú tenías una gran vida con tu familia, mamá tuvo que enfrentarse a los abusos y a estar mendigando para proveernos un lugar donde vivir. –comento, Lynx con desdén.

-lo siento… -susurro, Draco con voz entrecortada. –siento mucho lo que pasaron por mi culpa.

-no te equivoque con nosotros, padre. –siseo, el rubio.

-no estamos aquí para reclamarte por nosotros, porque la verdad es que no eres nadie en nuestra vida. –añadió, Hydra.

-estamos aquí para hacer justicia a nuestra madre, ella se merece la felicidad después de tanta traición y engaño en su vida. –afirmo.

-tienes toda la razón. –acepto, Draco abatido.

-ahora, porque mejor no cierras los ojos y piensa en tu familia, después de todo estarás con ella muy pronto. –aconsejo, Hydra apuntándolo con la varita.

Draco cerró los ojos, soltando algunas lágrimas.

-lo siento, lo siento de verdad.


	5. La hija de Voldemort

**1996, Mansión Malfoy**

Draco entro a su habitación rápidamente y con un hechizo apareció el pensadero de su padre. Tenía la sensación de que al ver los recuerdos del mago, iba caer un peso sobre sus hombros. Desde que había visto al viajero desconocido, se sentía intranquilo. Asegurando la habitación para que nadie lo interrumpiera, hecho el recuerdo en el pensadero. Respirando profundamente, se sumergió.

Al caer en una habitación, la reconoció enseguida. Era el estudio de su padre., Draco sorprendido por la fatal apariencia de sus padre y él, observó cómo entre ellos discutían…

-no puedes salvarla, todos están en contra de ella por ser hija de Voldemort. Así que mejor olvídate de una vez de ella, o te desheredare. –vocifero, Lucius furioso.

-no me importa que me desheredes, prefiero esta con ella que con ustedes. –aseguro, él.

Draco no entendía porque en los próximos años el estaría relacionado con la hija de Voldemort, y menos aún si él estaba seguro que estaba enamorado de Hermione.

-¿y adonde se irán? Tanto tú como ella, no cuentan con ingreso y menos con un respaldo. Además, Potter y los Weasley buscaran la manera de hundirla y vengarse por todo lo que sucedió.

 _-le habrá sucedido algo a Hermione, y por eso Potter y los Weasley's se querrían vengar._ –pensó.

-por favor, hijo escúchame. Tu padre tiene razón, Ryddle será crucificada por el ministerio cuando empiecen a juzgar. –susurro, Narcisa pálida. –si continuas con esa relación, te hundirán junto a ella…

-mejor así, porque la amó. Le prometí que estaría para ella…

Su padre soltó una burlona carcajada.

-sí, claro. Si de verdad hubiese sido así, la hubieras reclamado cuando el señor oscuro pregunto quién la quería. –Su yo palideció.

-no pude reclamarla, estaba en shock al descubrir su verdadera identidad. –se defendió.

-por favor, Draco piensa bien las cosas. Piensa en mí, el dolor que me causaras si te acusan que fuiste cómplice. –suplico su madre.

-madre, yo…

-por favor, hijo no quiero perderte. –sollozo.

Draco tuvo que apartar la vista al ver llorar a su madre del recuerdo. Él jamás le había gustado ver a su madre llorando por su causa.

El recuerdo cambio. La habitación era la mazmorra de Hogwarts. Draco se sonrojo al verse él en la cama con una chica, abrazado.

-esto ha sido maravilloso. –susurro una dulce voz que Draco reconoció. _Hermione._

-cuando salga de Hogwarts, podremos irnos muy lejos como lo habíamos planeado. –continuo con una sonrisa.

Su yo del recuerdo estaba serio.

-no lo creo, Hermione. Tengo responsabilidades con mis padres, es mi deber como Malfoy limpiar mi apellido. –aseguro, separándose.

Hermione frunció las cejas, incorporándose.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?

-que aunque esto allá sido maravilloso, no podemos continuar con lo nuestro. No puedo tener una relación con la hija de Voldemort. –afirmo.

Tanto la Hermione del recuerdo como Draco del presente, palidecieron por diferentes cosas.

- _Hermione es hija de Voldemort._ –pensó en shock.

-por favor, Draco no me hagas esto. No tú. –susurro, Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

-lo siento, Hermione pero es lo mejor. –afirmo con sinceridad.

-¡lo mejor!, ¿lo mejor para quién? ¿Para ti? –siseo, la castaña con frialdad.

-no puedo pensar en mí, tengo que hacer lo mejor para mi familia. Y lo mejor es alejarme de ti… -respondió mientras se vestía.

-sí, pensabas así, ¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo, entonces?

El Draco del recuerdo la miro de arriba abajo con una fría sonrisa.

-porque siempre había tenido la curiosidad de como eras en la cama… y la verdad, Ryddle es que tienes toda mi aprobación de que eres excelente.

Hermione palideció, quedando en shock. Draco quedo impactado consigo mismo, por sus palabras.

-me estas rompiendo el corazón. –susurro, la castaña abatida.

-me sorprende que todavía tengo algo que romper, ya que pensé que Potter y Weasley se habían encargado de hacerlo. –se burló, terminando de acomodarse la túnica. –olvídate de mí, Ryddle y sigue con tu vida o lo que queda de ella. –dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Lo último que se escucho fue el sollozo de Hermione.

Aun sin terminar de recuperarse de lo que había presenciado, el recuerdo volvió a cambiar. Esta vez estaban en un aula vacía.

-Malfoy, estoy embarazada de ti. –murmuro, Hermione pálida.

A los dos Draco se le fue el aire de los pulmones. Pero recuperándose de la noticia, él del pasado, dijo...

-deshazte de ese engendro lo antes posible. Mi sangre no puede mezclarse con tu maldita sangre. –exclamó, apuntándola con su varita. –tengo una relación estable con Astoria, para que tu malnacida me lo destruyas.

Hermione se hecho hacia atrás, tratando de hacer espacio entre los dos.

-Draco, por favor. No puedo deshacerme de mi bebé. –afirmo, temblorosa.

-sino lo haces tú, lo hare yo. –aseguro, furioso. – _crucio._

Draco sintió la sensación de vomitar.

El recuerdo volvió a cambiar. Era la mansión, estaba toda destruida. Vio que estaba su padre en el suelo, su madre arrodillada frente a él. Vio a dos jóvenes que mantenía sujetado a una mujer castaña de ojos verdes y el otro… se parecía a él, al igual que el joven que sujetaba a la castaña. Reconoció rápidamente a Hermione que estaba frente a su yo, pero noto lo diferente que estaba.

-bienvenido, Malfoy. –anuncio, ella con un tono cantarín.

-Ryddle deja en paz a mi familia. –siseó su yo apuntándola con la varita.

-creo recordar, Malfoy que hace poco te derrote junto al difunto ministro. –dijo con burla. –si estas vivo todavía, es porque te doy la oportunidad como lo hice con los Potter's y Weasley de despedirse de sus familia antes de morir. –afirmo.

Draco del presente abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Por qué lo haces? –pregunto. Mirando a los dos jóvenes magos. -¿Por qué la ayudan? ¿No ven lo que ella quiere hacer?

-por supuesto que sabemos lo que quiere hacer nuestra madre, señor… -respondió, el mago de cabello rubio y ojos grises.

-o debemos decir, _padre._ –termino, la chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grises.

Draco estaba en shock al darse cuenta que no había matado a sus propios hijos, pero noto que tanto su yo como su familia desconocía de ellos.

-¿Por qué lo mira así, Draco? –pregunto, Hermione. –no es como si nunca hubieras sabido que yo había estado embarazada de ti. –ladeando una fría sonrisa. –así claro, debe ser porque me dijiste que me desasiera de ellos. Ya que jamás un Malfoy podría mezclar su sangre con una malnacida como yo. Además de que me atacaste para que abortara.

Su yo palideció. La castaña de ojos verde y su hijo lo miraron horrorizado.

-es tiempo que te despida, Malfoy. –anuncio.

Draco solo pudo observar con impotencia como sus propios hijos mataba a su familia, sin ningún titubeo o repulsión. El recuerdo finalizo, arrastrándolo de vuelta a su habitación. Él cayó de rodillas, vomitando. El rubio se sintió asqueado consigo mismo, al darse cuenta que había sido su propio yo del futuro que había hablado con él en la torre. Y recordó el mensaje…

-no puedo matarla, no puedo. –afirmo, sollozando.

Tiempo después se levantó y decidió que necesitaba un baño. Al salir, su habitación había sido limpiada por el elfo. Decidido de no volver a ver nunca más los recuerdos, lo recogió del pensadero y lo destruyo. Tratando de comprender todo lo que había visto, se recostó en la cama.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

 **En la casa de los Granger…**

Hermione se encontraba tranquilamente leyendo su libro favorito, Historia de Hogwarts en su habitación cuando escucho un fuerte estruendo en la planta baja. Agarrando su varita, bajo con cautela. Al llegar a la sala, Hermione se aterrorizo al ver a un mago torturando a su padre Richard mientras su madre Isabella estaba en el suelo, sangrando.

-déjalo. –exclamo asustada.

El mago voltio su mirada hacia ella, y sonrió. Hermione lo reconoció.

-Voldemort. –susurro, palideciendo.

-hola, querida. –saludo con una fría sonrisa. –por fin te he encontrado, después de mucho tiempo. –comento.

Hermione se había quedado muda.

-sino te hubiera visto en el ministerio, jamás hubiera pensado lo cerca que has estado todo este tiempo.

La castaña no entendía lo que le decía.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto desconcertada.

Voldemort sonrió, caminando hacia ella.

-ahí mi querida niña. Seguramente será difícil comprender lo que te diré, pero es necesario que lo sepas. –dijo. Hermione se quedó paralizada al verlo acercarse. –yo soy tu verdadero padre. –afirmo.

La castaña sintió que un balde de agua fría le caía por todo su cuerpo, dejándola inmovilizada.

-¿Qué? –susurro con los ojos abiertos en shock.

-yo soy tu padre. No ese maldito muggle. –aseguro, el mago oscuro sin duda señalando con su varita a Richard. –seguramente tu difunta madre se lo entrego a estos muggles para cuidarte, para mantenerte alejada de mí, de tu verdadero padre. –dijo, furioso.

-¿Cómo puedes ser mi padre? ¿Tu? –dijo, ella con asco.

Voldemort lo miro con frialdad.

-lo soy, eso es un hecho.

Hermione se olvidó de que estaba al frente del mago tenebroso, y lo miro con ira.

-esto no puede ser, no tú. –rezongo.

-eres la hija de Héléna Jean Leblanc. Una bruja sangre pura. Compartes con ella el color de sus ojos y el cabello. Además, sentí tu magia en el ministerio es igual a la mía.

-no tengo nada igual a ti.

-pero si tienes duda, puedo demostrarte mágicamente que eres mi hija. –continuo, Voldemort ignorando su comentario. –sino lo eres, te matare junto a tus padres. –dijo con burla.

-prefiero no ser tu hija y que me mates, a que compartir tu sangre. –aseguro con valentía.

-bien, veremos. Cuando naciste, yo te lance un hechizo sobre tu espalda de lado izquierdo, por lo que te quedo una marca. A medida que irías creciendo la marca se entendería mejor, se vería como un Augurey. –informo.

Hermione sonrió con satisfacción.

-yo no tengo ningún pájaro tatuado en mi espalda.

Voldemort sonrió con frialdad.

-creería eso, pero conocí muy bien a tu madre. Y ella jamás actuaba sin pensar. Una cualidad fascinante, pero molesta. –afirmo.

La castaña frunció las cejas.

-así que si ella fue capaz de entregarte a unos muggles y hacerlo creer que tú eras su hija y luego enfrentarme. Héléna era capaz de ocultar cualquiera prueba de tu existencia. –comento, apuntándola.

Sin darle tiempo de hacer algo, Voldemort la paralizo. Sin poder hacer nada, Hermione solo fue consciente de lo que hacía el mago oscuro. Él aparto la tira izquierda de su blusa y apunto con su varita.

\- ¡Aparecium Specialis Revelio! –dijo dándole un toque en su espalda con su varita.

Hermione contuvo la respiración, expectante a la reacción del mago tenebroso. Voldemort ladeo una sonrisa al ver que empezaba a revelarse el tatuaje marcado en la espalda de su hija.

-lo sabía. –dijo, tranquilamente quitándole el hechizo paralizador.

-esto no puede ser. No puedo ser tu hija, no puedo serlo. –comento, Hermione asqueada y abatida.

-por ahora perdonare ese comentario insolente, pero no te acostumbre. No me gustan los insolentes, ni siquiera tú que compartes mi sangre. –afirmo, Voldemort con frialdad. –ahora vámonos, debes empezar a aceptar e ir acostumbrándote que tu vida no será la misma. Es hora que te comportas como la hija del más poderoso mago.

-yo no iré a ninguna parte, contigo. –dijo con rebeldía.

-sino lo haces, continuare torturando a los muggles y cuando se vuelvan loco del dolor estará en tu conciencia de no haberlos ayudado. –siseo.

Hermione palideció.

-no. –jadeo, horrorizada.

-bien, entonces recoge tus cosas y vámonos, no me gusta estar con los muggles. –ordeno.

En shock y con miedo que Voldemort les hiciera algo a "sus padres", hizo lo que le ordeno. Embalando la mayor parte de su pertenencia, Hermione lo levito hasta la sala.

-muy bien, me agrada que entiendas y hagas lo que te diga. –dijo con satisfacción.

Hermione lo miro con odio. Voldemort sonrió.

-me agradas, querida. No solo eres igual a tu madre, sino que tiene su espíritu. –afirmo. –ahora vámonos.

La castaña miro a "sus padres en el suelo" con preocupación.

-por favor déjame sanarlos y borrarle la memoria. Si es verdad que… mi madre le hizo creer que yo era su hija, entonces ellos no tienen la culpa de nada. –suplicó.

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos, pero ladeo una sonrisa.

-está bien. Haz lo que quieras con ello. No quiero que piense que soy un padre desconsiderado.

 _-como si eso fuese posible. –_ pensó, la castaña con ira.

Voldemort sonrió abiertamente al leerla.

-apresúrate, querida. –ordeno.

Olvidándose del mago, Hermione se acercó a los inconsciente Granger. Apuntándolo con su varita, los sano y le quito las memorias con cuidado de no hacerle daño mental. Voldemort por su parte quito toda evidencia de su presencia y la existencia de su hija en la casa. Al terminar, Voldemort desapareció el equipaje de Hermione y puso su mano sobre los hombros de ella, desapareciendo.

Voldemort y Hermione aparecieron en una antigua casa, cerca de alguna costa de Londres.

-por ahora estaremos aquí, hasta que sea necesario. –le comunico. –debemos seguir hablando, pero por ahora te dejare para que descanse en tu habitación.

Hermione no deseaba hablar con él, lo que quería era regresar con "sus padres".

-ya te lo dije, ellos no son tus padres, soy yo, así que mejor acéptalo de una vez. –ordeno, Voldemort con frialdad. –Selfy. –llamo al elfo.

En un _plop_ , apareció una elfa toda andrajosa.

-me llamo, amo. –susurro, temblorosa.

-lleva a mi hija a su habitación. Si te pide que la saqué de aquí, no la escuche, sino serás tú quien pagues las consecuencias, ¿entiendes? –siseo.

-sí, amo. –respondió, horrorizada.

Hermione se sintió asqueada de todo. La elfa se acercó a ella con reverencia.

-señorita, sígame.

La castaña no dudo en hacerlo. Prefería estar alejado lo más posible de su padre. Al entrar a su habitación, vio lo elegante y cómodo que era.

-necesita algo, ama. –pregunto, Selfy con miedo.

-no, por favor puedes dejarme sola. –dijo, Hermione incomoda.

La elfa asintió y desapareció. La castaña se acostó en la cama, acurrucándose en forma ovillo, comenzó a llorar amargamente…

-no puede ser, no puede ser… porque a mi… ¿Por qué? –sollozo. -¿Qué pensara, Harry? ¿Cómo lo tomara? ¿Y Draco? ¿Qué pensaran lo demás? ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

Hermione continúo murmurando hasta que se quedó dormida. Horas después fue despertada por la elfa. Al principio, ella se desconcertó al ver la criatura, pero de un solo golpe recordó donde estaba y porque.

-señorita, el amo espera que baje en media hora para la cena. –anuncio, la elfa desapareciendo.

Levantándose con dificultad, Hermione se dirigió al baño y miro su reflejo en el espejo. Tenía grande ojeras de tanto llorar y su rostro estaba desencajado e irreconocible. Decidiendo que era hora de enfrentar la realidad y descubrir su verdadero origen, se ducho y cambio hasta estar lista para ver a su padre.

-animo, Hermione eres una Gryffindor. –se dijo así misma, respirando profundamente antes de abrir la puerta.

La elfa le apareció, asustándola.

-perdón, ama. Selfy la asusto, perdón. –comenzó, la elfa a golpearse.

-basta, deja de golpearte. –ordeno, molesta.

La elfa se detuvo, pálida del miedo. Hermione sabía que no era el momento para tratar sobre el asunto de los maltrato de los elfos, por lo que se concentró en lo importante.

-llévame con tu amo.

-sí, ama. Sígame, por favor. –respondió, la elfa con humildad.

La elfa la guio a la planta baja hasta llevarla al comedor, donde no solo vio a Voldemort sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, sino que estaba acompañado por algunos magos, donde solo reconoció a Colagusano y Bellatrix.

-querida, que gusto que nos acompañes. –dijo, el señor oscuro con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué hace la sangre sucia aquí? –vocifero, Bella levantándose.

-siéntate, Bella y no insultes a mi hija. –ordeno, Voldemort con frialdad.

Bellatrix al igual que los mortífagos presente, lo miraron sorprendido.

-¿hija? –murmuro, Bellatrix mirando a la castaña.

-es mi hija, y tendrás que aprender a respetarla. Y eso es una orden para todos. –siseo.

Todos asintieron con temor. Bellatrix se sentó nuevamente. Observando la reacción de todos sus seguidores, Voldemort volvió su mirada hacia su hija.

-ahora, ven a sentarte a mi lado. A donde te corresponde como mi heredera. –invito.

Hermione no se movió.

 _-no deseo ser su heredera. –_ pensó con repugnancia.

Voldemort sonrió, levantándose.

-te había advertido que no me gusta los insolente. Aun si se tratara de ti…–comento, Voldemort acercándose a ella.

Mirando la ropa muggle con desdén que se había puesto su hija.

-tendrás que aprender muchas cosas, ahora que sabes que eres mi hija.

La castaña frunció las cejas, tensa.

-tendrás que aprender que mi palabra es la ley, y que siendo mi hija no puedes continuar vistiendo y usando cosas de inmundos muggles. –aseguro.

Algunos mortífagos ladearon una sonrisa.

-no puedes hacerme cambiar lo que he vivido 17 años y obligarme hacer lo que tú quieras, ahora. –refuto, Hermione con odio.

Por toda la habitación se hizo un silencio sepulcral, hasta que el señor oscuro se irguió. Nagini enroscada muy cerca de él, siseo…

- _necesita una lección._

Hermione lo miro impactada al darse cuenta que ahora entendía lo que decía la serpiente.

-así es, Nagini. –apoyo, Voldemort apuntándola con la varita. – _Crucio._

Ella cayó retorciéndose del dolor. Grito, resonando toda la sala.

-espero que puedas entender que conmigo jamás se puede discutir. –afirmo.

Hermione sintió muy adolorida.

-Selfy. –llamo.

La elfa apareció.

-lleva a la señorita al estudio y asegúrate que coma. –ordeno.

La elfa asintió, tocando apenas los calzados de la castaña desapareció. Volviendo a su puesto, Voldemort vio a sus vasallos con una sonrisa.

-los adolescentes de ahora no muestran ningún respeto a los adultos. Pero siempre se puede corregir esos desaires. –bromeó.

Los mortífagos sonrieron.

-Bellatrix… -llamo.

La bruja de cabello negro y ojos marrones la miro con admiración y respeto.

-sí, mi lord.

-encárgate que Narcisa compre lo necesario para mi hija.

-lo hare, mi lord. Se sentirá satisfecho por confiar en nuestra familia.

-eso espero, Bellatrix. Ya que tu familia me ha decepcionado con la pérdida de la profecía.

Algunos mortífagos sonrieron, Bella por el contrario palideció.

-lo siento, mi lord… Lucius.

-olvídate de Lucius, no necesitamos a ese incompetente.

Los mortífagos estallaron en carcajada por la humillación de Bellatrix. Voldemort sabia como manipular a cada aliado que tenía, por lo que decidió…

-pero te conozco, Bellatrix demasiado bien, se la prodigiosa bruja que eres. Así que he decidido que serás la mentora de mi hija este verano.

-será todo un honor enseñarle las verdaderas artes oscuras a mi lady, mi lord y tenerla lista para usted. –afirmo, Bellatrix rebosante de felicidad.

La mesa quedo en silencio mortal. Todos conocían las extraordinarias habilidades mágicas que poseía, la bruja. Voldemort sabía que su hija se volvería imparable contra cualquiera, si explotaba su lado oscuro aunque ella no quisiera. Y la persona indicada para explotar ese lado era Bellatrix Lestrange.


	6. La artes Oscuras

Por necesidad, más que por deseo, Hermione se comió lo que le había preparado la elfa. Cuando Selfy le comunico que su padre había ordenado que le esperara, ella se molestó, pero decidió aceptar la orden. Desesperada por la demora de su padre, Hermione empezó a revisar los libros que había en la estantería. Estaba tan concentrada leyendo el libro que le llamo su atención, que no percibió cuando entro su padre, hasta que le hablo.

-te pareces tanto a tu madre y a mí, aun cuando quieres rechazar nuestro parentesco. –afirmo.

Hermione lo miro con resignación.

– ¿Me hablaras de mi madre? –pregunto.

Voldemort sonrió satisfecho. Sentándose frente a frente, él convoco una pequeña caja y se lo entrego a su hija.

-era de tu madre. Todo lo que contiene es lo que Héléna te guardo. Podrás abrirlo cuando quieras, solo tú puedes abrirlo. Ni siquiera yo puedo abrirlo. –afirmo.

Hermione lo miro con desconfianza.

-¿Por qué no puedes abrirlo?

Voldemort ladeo una fría sonrisa.

-te lo he dicho, tu madre era muy inteligente y astuta. Esa caja esta hechizada para que solo se puede abrir por alguien que tenga la sangre de ella, como tú que eres su hija. –respondió.

Hermione puso su mano sobre el cerrojo, y esta se abrió. Temerosa de ver su contenido, lo cerro de golpe. Voldemort arqueo una ceja.

-no estoy lista para ver. –susurro con palidez.

-es tuyo, hazlo cuando quieras. –comento, Voldemort sin importancia.

Hermione lo miro. Ella necesitaba respuesta, necesitaba que le aclarara todo.

-¿qué quieres saber? –pregunto leyendo los pensamiento de su hija.

-lees mis mente, sabes entonces lo que quiero. –respondió con frialdad.

Voldemort ignoro su tono, sonriendo.

-está bien. –acepto, acomodándose en el sillón. –hace 22 años conocí en mis viajes a tu madre, Héléna Leblanc una bruja francesa, sangre pura. Era una mujer hermosa de cabello castaño-rojizo oscuro y ojos marrones... en ese tiempo consideré tener un heredero, y ella siendo una sangre pura, me propuse a conquistarla… -decía tranquilamente.

Hermione hizo una mueca de asco.

-y lo logré. –dijo con satisfacción. –Lastimosamente sus padres no aceptaron nuestra relación, por lo que tuvimos que regresar a Londres, pero antes me encargue de tus abuelos. –su hija lo miro horrorizada. –cuando nos casamos, tiempo después quedo embarazada. Eso fue fantástico para mis planes, desde años atrás había empezado la guerra en la comunidad y con tu nacimiento, consolidaría todo. Pero lastimosamente, tu madre escucho las atrocidades que ocurría e intento convencerme que dejara todo y que no fuéramos muy lejos.

-pero no la escuchaste y decidiste matarla. –interrumpió, Hermione con ira.

-no fue así. –refuto.

La castaña no se sorprendió que él no rechazara la idea de haber matado a su propia mujer.

-a pesar de haberse dado cuenta que yo no la escucharía, ella se quedó conmigo. Pero cuando se enteró que iba a matar a los Potter por la profecía, ella se enfrentó a mí.

Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-me trato de asesinar, pero yo fui más rápido y la mate primero. –dijo con frialdad. –pero desconocía en ese momento que ella te había sacado de la casa y te había llevado lejos. Si lo hubiera sabido, no la hubiera matado enseguida hasta saber tu paradero. –afirmo.

Su hija cerró los ojos fuertemente por unos segundos, luchando para que su padre no leyera su mente.

-pero me di cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando regrese de valle Godric. No solo perdí ante Potter, sino que Jean había sido más astuta alejándote de mí, escondiéndote donde sabía que jamás te buscaría. –dijo con molestia.

Hermione soltó una amarga carcajada.

-pues le agradezco a mi madre, que me haya alejado de ti. Y que no permitiera que me convirtiera como tú, aun muerta. –afirmo con frialdad.

Voldemort lo miro con furia.

 _-Crucio_

Hermione se encogió de dolor, gritando.

-recuerda por cada insolencia tuya, te torturare hasta que me tengas respeto. –afirmo.

-jamás te respetare. –murmuro.

-eso lo veremos. –refuto, su padre.

Torturándola un poco más, Voldemort se detuvo al ver a Nagini entrando.

 _-ha llegado Snape._ –anuncio mirando a su amo.

-bien, era hora de que llegara. –dijo, alejándose de su hija.

Hermione se levantó temblorosa por la maldición.

-necesito que me respondas algo… _padre_. –dijo con frialdad.

Voldemort se giró, estrechando la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-porque ahora puedo entender a tu serpiente. –pregunto desconcertada.

Voldemort sonrió.

-tu madre, ella es la causante. –respondió. Su hija frunció las cejas. –cuando te escondió con los muggles, no solo oculto la marca que te hice, sino que se aseguró de bloquear los dones que heredaste de mí. –afirmo. –ahora recibiré a mi visita, y tú puedes quedarte aquí acompañada de Nagini. Ella te podrá responder cualquiera pregunta mientras no estoy.

Y sin más que decir, Voldemort salió de la habitación. Hermione miro con desconfianza a la serpiente. Decidida a alejarse de la criatura, regreso donde estaba leyendo, adolorida.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

-esta noche le he comunicado a mis seguidores que he recuperado a mi hija. –comento, Voldemort con tranquilidad.

-¿su hija, mi lord? –murmuro, sorprendido.

-así es, Snape. Tengo una hija… y tú la conoces. –respondió con una fría sonrisa.

-¿la conozco? – pregunto, frunciendo las cejas, desconcertado.

-sí, la conoces con el nombre de Hermione Jean Granger.

Severus abrió los ojos sorprendido. Voldemort disfruto de la reacción de su vasallo.

-la señorita Granger. Pero ella es hija de unos sucios muggles.

Voldemort soltó una fría carcajada.

-ella es más que la hija de unos sucios muggles, Severus. Es hija de mi difunta esposa Héléna y mía… -afirmo. –y en realidad ella se llama Hermione Jean Ryddle. –siseo cada palabra.

Severus estaba sorprendido con la nueva información.

-sé que te estarás preguntando ¿qué esposa? –dijo con burla. –pero ahora mismo no tengo ganas de repetir lo que le dije a mis seguidores, después podrás preguntar.

-por supuesto, mi lord. –acepto, Snape sin duda alguna.

Voldemort sonrió satisfecho.

-si te he mandado a llamar es para que me digas todo sobre ella en el colegio.

-por supuesto, mi lord. –aseguro. –la señorita es una bruja muy inteligente y con un talento impresionante para su edad. Ha demostrado una aptitud mágica incomparable a otros estudiantes.

-¿incluso de Potter? -pregunto con curiosidad.

-así es, mi lord. En especial, porque su hija es muy disciplinada y ambiciosa en aprender nuevas cosas del mundo mágico. A diferencia de Potter, a él solo le interesa el Quidditch y es muy vago en sus tareas. –afirmo, Severus.

-muy bien. Me agrada lo que me ha dicho. –dijo, Voldemort con una sonrisa.

Severus lo miro dubitativo. El señor oscuro capto su expresión.

-¿hay algo más que quieres agregar, Severus?

El mago asintió.

-si el señor Potter ha logrado sobrevivir a muchas situaciones difíciles, ha sido por la ayuda de su hija, mi lord. La señorita siempre ha sido su apoyo incondicional.

-está bien, Severus. –acepto con seriedad.

Ha Voldemort no le hizo mucha gracia el último comentario de su vasallo. Pero concentrándose en otro asunto.

-pronto me reuniré con los Malfoy. –comunico.

Snape lo miro impasible.

-me vengare por la torpeza de Lucius. Así que su hijo tendrá que hacer los honores de levantar el apellido del fango. Él tendrá el honor de asesinar al viejo loco de Albus Dumbledore. –dijo con burla.

Si Snape se sorprendió, no lo demostró. Algo que Voldemort valoraba de su seguidor.

-entiendo. –aseguro. -¿Qué quiere que haga? –dijo, solicito.

El señor tenebroso sonrió.

-solo informarme, por ahora.

-así lo hare, mi lord.

Despidiéndose, Voldemort pensó en otro plan, pero para eso quería estar seguro, que contaría con el apoyo de su hija, aun si era a la fuerza.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

 **Mansión Malfoy**

Bellatrix le comunico a Narcisa mientras tomaban su te, sobre la aparición de la hija del señor oscuro con deleite.

-¿De qué hija hablas, Bella? ¿No sabía que nuestro señor tenía una hija? –comento, Narcisa sorprendida.

-mi lord puede hacer lo que él quiera y decirnos lo que es importante en su momento. –respondió con seriedad. –como ahora que nos informó que había perdido a su hija, pero que hace poco había descubierto su paradero y la ha recuperado.

Narcisa solo asintió, para no molestar a su hermana.

-¿y las has visto?

Bellatrix sonrió ampliamente.

-por supuesto, soy la servidora más leal de mi señor. –dijo orgullosa.

Cissy no le hizo caso.

-y ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? –pregunto curiosa.

-has escuchado de ella, a diferencia de mi sobrino que si la conoce personalmente. –respondió con una sonrisa. -

Cissy frunció las cejas, desconcertada.

-es Granger, Hermione Granger… o –decía

-la sangre sucia, amiga de Potter. –interrumpió, Cissy impactada por la noticia.

Bellatrix le dirigió una mirada mortal a su pequeña hermana.

-no vuelvas a llamarla así, Narcisa. Ella es la hija de mi señor, por lo tanto tu Lady. –afirmo.

Narcisa arrugo la nariz como si se hubiera comido un limón de repente.

-y en realidad se llama, Hermione Ryddle, es sangre pura como nosotras. –afirmo.

Informándole a su hermana lo que Voldemort le había dicho sobre su hija, Narcisa le pregunto…

-¿Y sabes cómo ella se ha tomado la noticia de que su padre es el señor tenebroso?

Bellatrix frunció las cejas.

-no muy bien. Pero ella debería estar agradecida que sus padre sea mi señor, un poderoso mago, heredero de Salazar Slytherin. Y no la hija de unos asquerosos muggles. –afirmo, la bruja con seriedad.

Narcisa asintió. Ella sabía que era una pérdida de tiempo hacer entender a su hermana, que cualquiera en la posición de la joven Ryddle, no lo tomaría nada bien.

-¿eso eras todo lo que querías decirme, Bella?

Su hermana sonrió ampliamente.

-mi lord ordeno que le consiguieras vestidos para su hija. –respondió.

-¿y ella no tiene?

Bellatrix chasqueo la lengua.

-no la adecuada, Cissy. Solo tiene asquerosas ropas muggles.

-entiendo. Mañana iré temprano a comprarle lo necesario y te avisare para que lo lleves a mi lord. –acepto con resignación.

-fabuloso, Cissy. Debemos agradar a nuestro señor. –afirmo, levantándose. –ahora debo irme y prepararme para mañana.

-¿tienes una nueva misión? –pregunto mientras la acompañaba a la chimenea.

-sí, pero no puedo decirte hasta que finalice. –respondió, despidiéndose.

Narcisa respiro profundamente, por todo lo que le conto su hermana. Decidida a buscar a su hijo y darle las nuevas noticias, subió la escalera. Desde que Draco había llegado de Hogwarts, había estado la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación. Narcisa estaba preocupada que su hijo estuviera así por su padre que había sido capturado y metido en Azkaban. Tocando la puerta, escucho un "pase". Entrando se encontró a su hijo leyendo un libro en la cama.

-Draco hay algo que debes saber, algo que tu tía se acaba de enterar. –anuncio.

Su hijo se incorporó, mirándola con atención.

-si es algo que la tía no demoro en decirte, es porque es importante. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? –comento con curiosidad.

-tu tía me ha dicho que el señor tenebroso tiene una hija. –afirmo.

Draco lo miro sorprendido.

-¿una hija?

Cissy asintió con preocupación.

-y lo peor es que la conoces.

Su hijo lo miro, desconcertado.

-¿Quién es, madre?

-la amiga de Potter, Granger.

-la sangre sucia. –exclamo su hijo en shock.

Narcisa dio un respingo.

-Draco, de ahora en adelante deberás tener cuidado de cómo te expresa con respecto a ella. –aconsejo.

-entiendo, madre. Solo que me sorprendiste. –se excusó.

Narcisa lo miro con comprensión.

-lo sé, a mí también me sorprendió la noticia. –apoyo.

-bueno, ahora eso explica porque ella es tan talentosa. –comento, Draco pensativo. –y sabes ¿quién es su madre?

-era su madre, ella está muerta. –afirmo. –y si sé, tu tía me dijo que el señor tenebroso les comunico a todos que su esposa era una sangre pura de origen francés. Por lo tanto, la señorita Ryddle es una sangre pura en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Draco se quedó en silencio por un momento.

-está bien, madre. Tendré cuidado cuando este frente a ella y mi lord. –aseguro.

-debes hacerlo, hijo. Lord Voldemort solo necesita una excusa para castigarnos. –comento, Narcisa preocupada.

-no te preocupes, madre. Hare lo que sea necesario para no caer más bajo de lo que nos ha hecho caer, mi _padre_. –aseguro, escupiendo la última palabra.

-hijo, tu padre….

-no quiero hablar de él, madre. Por favor, sino tienes nada más que decirme, déjame solo.

Narcisa lo miro con tristeza, pero acepto dejarlo solo. Despidiéndose de su hijo, salió de la habitación. Draco espero unos minutos, asegurándose que su madre no regresara hasta que lanzo el libro a un lado y busco el diario que se encontraba debajo de su almohada. Abriéndolo, busco rápidamente la fecha presente. Respiro profundamente al darse cuenta que por el momento Hermione estaba bien en lo que cabía de la situación. Escondiendo el diario, agarro el libro. Estaba más que decidió a mejorar sus habilidades mágicas, y poder ayudar a Hermione en el momento indicado. Pensando en Hermione, se preguntó cómo se encontraba ella realmente con todo lo que estaba viviendo. Ya que el diario no podía transmitirle todo lo que él de verdad quería saber.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

Al entrar, Voldemort a su estudio, encontró a su hija dormida en el sillón con un libro abierto sobre ella. Mirando a la serpiente que se encontraba enroscada cerca de su hija, siseo…

-¿Qué opinas, Nagini? ¿Estará a la altura de mis planes?

- _lo estará._ –afirmo.

Complacido por la respuesta, Voldemort agarro el libro que había estado leyendo su hija y sonrió al ver de qué se trataba. "Maldiciones y Hechizo Suramericana"

 _-estuvo aprendiendo algunas floritura con las manos._ –comunico, Nagini.

-ya veo…

Satisfecho de darse cuenta que su hija no ponía en reparo aprender magia oscura, la levito hasta llevarla a su habitación y la acomodo. Voldemort sabía que él no era capaz de amar, pero sabía que Hermione era su sangre y debía legarle algún momento todo lo que conquistaría en el mundo mágico. Y para ello, debía prepararla.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

Al día siguiente, Hermione se despertó en su habitación. Segundo después apareció, Selfy con el desayuno. Respirando resignada por su nueva vida, desayuno y se fue a cambiar. Al salir la elfa le comunico que su padre quería hablar con ella. Sabiendo que no serviría de nada retrasar su encuentro por tercera vez, bajo. Al entrar al estudio, vio a Voldemort y Bellatrix.

-querida, es agradable ver que no fue necesario llamarte por segunda vez. –comento con una sonrisa.

Hermione soltó un resoplido, acercándose. El señor oscuro sonrió.

-con tantos acontecimiento el día de ayer, no te presente a mis más leales servidores. –decía mientras se levantaba. –por lo que te presentare a mi más fiel seguidora, Bellatrix Lestrange. –presento.

Hermione vio que la temible bruja frente a ella, sonrió con tanta alegría mirando a su padre con demasiada admiración para su gusto. La bruja la miro…

-mi lady. –saludo con una pequeña reverencia.

Hermione por educación le respondió el gesto.

-bien, ahora que la conoces apropiadamente, te diré que ella será tu mentora. –anuncio.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-Bellatrix te enseñara todo lo que tienes que saber sobre las verdaderas artes oscuras y como defenderte. –afirmo.

-no quiero aprender nada. –aseguro.

Voldemort la miro con frialdad.

-la cuestión, querida. Es que no importa lo que tú quieras o no, sino es lo que quiero yo. ¿Entendiste? –siseo, apuntándola con su varita.

Hermione tembló casi imperceptiblemente ante su padre.

-sí, padre. –acepto.

Voldemort sonrió complacido.

-Bella ya puedes llevártela, la asquerosa elfa te dirá a donde puedes enseñarle a mi hija. –ordeno, volviendo a su asiento.

-vamos, mi lady. Es hora de aprender las grandezas de la magia oscura… y no esas tonterías de la magia blanca. –afirmo, saliendo del estudio.

Hermione asqueada, la siguió. Cuando fueron llevadas a una sala vacía, Bellatrix se giró hacia ella con una retorcida sonrisa de alegría.

-recuerdo que estuviste en batalla del departamento de ministerio y no saliste muy bien, ya que no fuiste lo suficiente agresiva contra Dolohov y te ganó. –comento. –es por ello que aprenderás a usar tus emociones más oscura y volverte la mejor bruja, como lo soy yo. –aseguro. –y es por eso que… ¡Colagusano! –llamo.

El mago de pelo ralo y descolorido, apareció mirando con terror a la mortífaga.

-sí, señora. –dijo solicito.

-tú me ayudaras a enseñarle a nuestra Lady, el arte oscuro. –informo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Colagusano tembló. Hermione no le agrado para nada.

-querida, como primera lección aprenderás mi maleficio favorito… la maldición Cruciatus.

La castaña la miro horrorizada. Bellatrix ignoro su reacción.

-para poder realizar esta maldición, tienes que desearlo hasta querer saborear el dolor a quien se lo quieras realizar.

-yo no lo haré. –dijo con obstinación.

Bellatrix sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-si no quieres hacerlo, lo respetare. Pero tendré que informarle a mi señor que tendrá que tomar otras medidas para que cooperes. –dijo con un dulce tono. –mi señor me informo que tus padres adoptivos serian el principio para ayudarte a que entiendas que no tienes opción.

Hermione palideció, abatida.

-¿y bien? ¿Tengo que informarle a mi señor su resistencia de aprender, mi lady? –pregunto con un tono cantarín.

-no, haré lo que quieras. –acepto.

-excelente. –exclamo con júbilo. –bien, Colagusano prepárate. –dijo con burla.

El mago miro tembloroso a la castaña, que lo apuntaba con la varita.

-recuerda deséalo y maldícelo sin dudar. –aconsejo.

Hermione pensó en su padre y en todo lo que deseaba hacerlo, y exclamo por primera vez.

 _-¡crucio!_

Colagusano cayó retorciéndose y gritando tan fuerte que la sala resonó. Bellatrix soltó un grito de placer, y aplaudió. Esto hizo consciente a Hermione de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que termino el maleficio.

-sí, sí. Así es como se hace. –exclamo la bruja con júbilo. –esto es lo tuyo. Nada parecido con el patético maleficio de Potter. –aseguro con burla. –eres una verdadera Slytherin.

Hermione se sintió enferma por la felicitación.

-continuemos. –ordeno.

Colagusano sollozo.

-cierra la boca, rata. Y prepárate, no hemos terminado. –ordeno, la bruja con frialdad.

Mirando a Hermione con una sádica sonrisa.

-mi Lady, continúe. No le haga caso a los chillidos de Colagusano. –aconsejo.

La castaña solo asintió, asqueada de la situación.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

Dos semanas después, Hermione vestida con una túnica y ropa negra de alta costura se encontraba practicando con los hermanos Carrow bajo la supervisión de Bellatrix. La bruja oscura sonrió satisfecha cuando vio a su pupila, expulsar y aturdir al mago de cara de cerdo, mientras que la bruja fue expulsada y quemada parte de su cuerpo con el hechizo, incendio. Los dos gimieron.

-muy bien, mi lady, ya lo tienes sometido. –felicito. –ahora puedes torturarla un poco y luego controlarla como quieras. –ordeno.

Hermione solo asintió.

-Bella, se supone que esto era una práctica. No… -se quejaba, Alecto.

 _-¡crucio!_

Alecto se retorció en el suelo, gritando tan fuerte que su hermano Amycus se despertó. El mago se levantó con enojo…

- _¡Expelliarmus!_ –exclamo.

Hermione logro anular el hechizo manteniendo su varita y terminando el maleficio.

 _-crucio._ –vocifero, furioso.

Hermione repelió la maldición, respondiendo rápidamente.

 _-Sectumsempra._

El mago oscuro chillo de dolor mientras caía herido y ensangrentado.

-excelente, mi lady mejor de lo que esperaba. –afirmo, Bellatrix apuntado al mago.

-no. –chillo, la hermana Carrow asustada.

-cálmate, Alecto. Solo lo sanare. –afirmo, diciendo el contra hechizo.

Hermione disfruto por un momento las caras disgustada de los mortífagos cuando salieron.

-no aguantan nada. Esto solo fue un juego. –comento, Bella con una burlona sonrisa.

-para ser aliados de mi padre, tú lo tratas peor que yo lo haría. –comento, la castaña.

Bellatrix se encogió de hombro manteniendo su sonrisa.

-ello solo sirven para encargarse de lo más débiles. Dominan bien las artes oscuros, no lo niego, pero demasiados cobardes para mi gusto. –comento con despreocupación. –ahora continuemos con el ultimo maleficio que debes aprender… el fuego maldito.

Hermione se sorprendió, pero no lo demostró.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Gracias por sus comentarios

 _M-G_


	7. La Misión

**Muchas por tus comentarios, lovedramioneok y de haber expuesto tu opinión. Pero quería corregir con respecto a lo que escribiste y decidí aclarar antes de continuar este capitulo...**

 **Sé que Hermione es mestiza, siendo sus padres quienes son, el asunto de que escribí que Hermione es sangre pura fue por la personaje que lo dijo... que en este caso fue Bellatrix a Narcisa. Ya que siempre note que la bruja considera a Voldemort como sangre pura y no como un mestizo, desdeñando o quitandole importancia el padre muggle de Tom y resaltando ser descendiente de Slytherin. Es por eso que lo escribí de esa manera. Y como probablemente, a parte de ti alguien mas notó ese detalle que comentaste, pero decidió no señalar ese punto, decidí aclararlos para todos. Ahora si, continuemos con el siguiente capitulo.**

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

-el practicante necesita un vasto control sobre el fuego maldito. Este maleficio no tiene comparación con el hechizo incendio. Con este maleficio, puedes consumir a quien quiera. –informo. –y antes que pienses que puedes usarlo contra tu padre, no podrás. Mi señor… -empezó a alabar.

-sí, lo sé. Mi padre es el más grande y poderoso de todos los magos. –interrumpió, Hermione con sarcasmo.

Bellatrix lo miro iracunda.

-no hables así de tu padre, mi lady. –ordeno con frialdad.

-como sea. –acepto con una mueca. –mejor continuemos con el maleficio. –dijo mirandola tranquilamente.

La bruja la miro ofendida. Continuando con la lección, Bellatrix le mostro como debía conjurarlo y mantenerlo controlado como quería. En los primeros intentos, la bruja oscura tuvo que intervenir para que no se encendiera la sala.

-el fuego maldito depende del lanzador. Si no puedes controlar tus emociones y te dejas llevar, lo mismo ocurrirá con tu fuego. Enfría tus emociones, mi lady... O demostraras que eres igual o peor de inútil que los Carrow's. –aseguro con burla.

Hermione lo miro ofendida. Jamás le gustaba la sensación de ser incapaz de hacer algo, como le había sucedió con lograr realizar el encantamiento Patronus con éxito. Haciendo lo que le dijo su mentora, se relajó e invoco el maleficio.

Una corriente de fuego salió de la punta de su varita, creciendo rápida y descomunalmente hasta que se formó en una gran serpiente.

Bellatrix sonrió complacida, pero la borro al ver que el fuego se dirigía hacia ella. Pensando que Hermione había perdido el control, pronuncio el contra hechizo, pero nada paso. Mirando horrorizada a la castaña, esta sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿Qué opinas, querida profesora? ¿Está a la altura de tus expectativas? –pregunto con sorna.

Bellatrix la apunto con su varita, dispuesta a atacarla.

-creo que eso es un sí. –comento, desapareciendo el fuego como si nada.

La bruja se quedó impresionada.

-no pretendía atacarte, solo demostrarte que estoy por encima de los Carrow u otro servidor de tu señor. –se mofo. –después de todo, mi padre me castigaría si te hago algo. Eres su más grande aliada.

-hemos terminado con tus lecciones, mi Lady. –dijo, Bellatrix entre diente. Salió de la habitación, furiosa

Hermione sonrió, pero su mirada se volvió nostálgica. Respirando profundamente, se dirigió a su habitación, seguida de Nagini. Voldemort la había puesto como su guardaespaldas. Ignorando a la serpiente, se fue a duchar y como ahora tenía por costumbre, insonorizaba el baño. Bajo la regadera y mientras caía el agua, Hermione se echaba a llorar como una niña asustadiza hasta que sentía que podía seguir adelante.

Asqueada de ser obligada a "jugar" como decía Bellatrix con algunos mortífagos, Hermione se frotaba fuertemente por todo su cuerpo, como si la suciedad que la rodeaba estuviera físicamente sobre ella.

Media hora después de bañarse y vestirse, Selfy apareció comunicándole que su padre la esperaba en la sala. Con una mueca de disgusto, Hermione bajo, rogando que no estuviera nadie de los desagradable mortífagos. Entrando en la sala, se encontró a su padre sentado en la cabecera de una larga mesa.

-querida, Bellatrix me ha comunicado que has terminado tus lecciones con mucho éxito. –dijo, Voldemort con una satisfactoria sonrisa. –ven y siéntate, pronto tendré una reunión con algunos de mis aliados y quiero que presencies como se delega algunos asuntos. Además, cuando la comunidad mágica este totalmente bajo mi control, te pondré al frente en mis más importantes asuntos. –afirmo.

Hermione se sentó a su lado derecho, pero con una expresión mortalmente seria. Le molestaba que su padre daba por hecho que ella lo ayudaría, solo por ser su hija.

-por el momento, me ayudaras con destruir a Potter. –comento.

-no lo haré. –aseguro, Hermione desafiante.

Voldemort se levantó con una macabra sonrisa.

-ya me habían dicho que mantienes una relación estrecha con Potter.

-es como mi hermano. –dijo levantándose.

Voldemort le lanzo una mirada calculadora.

-entonces, si Potter se entera que eres mi hija, ¿Cómo crees que lo tomara? –pregunto, tranquilamente.

Hermione palideció.

-ya veo. No te preocupes, querida. Por ahora no revelare esa información a tu "hermano". –afirmo con burla. –solo quiero por ahora, que me mantengas informada de sus planes.

-jamás te ayudare y menos traicionare a Harry. –aseguro con furia.

Voldemort lo miro con ira.

-te obligare _… ¡crucio!_

Hermione se retorció en el suelo, gritando.

-harás lo que yo te ordene. –siseo.

-no lo haré. –jadeo.

Voldemort apretó la boca, molesto. Volvió a torturarla. Hermione sintió que todo su cuerpo era desollado vivo.

-¿Qué dices querida, me obedecerá?

-jamás. –vocifero con rabia.

 _-¡Imperio_! –exclamo, Voldemort colorado de la ira.

En ese momento, apareció Bellatrix, Narcisa y Draco a petición del señor oscuro. Ignorando las visitas, el señor tenebroso concentro toda su atención a su hija.

-arrodíllate ante mí.

Hermione con dificultad lo hizo, luchando contra la maldición. _"no lo hagas, levántate, no lo hagas, levántate."._

-bien. –dijo con satisfacción. –ahora me informaras los planes de Potter. –ordeno.

-no. –respondió con dificultad, apretando las manos en puño.

La cara de Voldemort se distorsiono, mostrando una agresividad salvaje. Sus ojos rojos brillaban con una furia descomunal.

 _-¡Crucio! ¡Crucioooo!_

Hermione cayó en el suelo, gritando como nunca lo había hecho. Los tres espectadores se estremecieron, pero por diferentes razones. Bellatrix por admiración a su señor, Narcisa por miedo y Draco por una ira que bullía por todo su cuerpo contra Voldemort, pero sabía que debía mantener la apariencia. Terminado la maldición, Voldemort le ordeno a su hija que se levantara e inclinara la cabeza en señal de respeto. Luchando aun con la maldición, Hermione lo hizo.

-así como tendrás que aprender a respetarme, así mismo harás lo que te diga, me informaras de Potter.

 _"no, no lo haré" "no lo haré" "no lo haré"_

-¿entendiste?

-no lo haré. –vocifero, Hermione con frialdad, levantando la cabeza. –jamás... te... ayudare a destruir a Harry. Si lo quieres... será por otros medio, no por mí. –temblando. –podrás torturarme hasta el cansancio, podrás tratar de controlarme, pero no lo haré.

Voldemort lo miro furioso. Los demás espectadores que Hermione no había notado, la miraron sorprendidos.

 _-expulso_. –grito, el señor oscuro.

Hermione salió disparada hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo, hiriéndose la cabeza. Debilitada, solo pudo observar a su padre acercarse junto a Nagini…

- _debe ser castigada_. –siseo, Nagini.

-y eso haré. –afirmo, Voldemort con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Apoyando su mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de su hija, conjuro un hechizo desconocido. Hermione gimió al sentir que su cuerpo ardía. Al terminar el hechizo, Voldemort la miro con burla.

-eres fuerte e indudablemente persistente. Pero eso no indica que lo valore cuando lo usas contra mí, por lo que te daré una lección. –dijo con frialdad. –Jamás podrás decirle mis planes a Potter o alguna de la Orden. Sentirás la impotencia que corroerá por todo tus ser hasta que no te quedara más remedio que doblegarte y obedecerme. –ladeando una satisfecha sonrisa. –Y cuando eso suceda, querida. Desearías haber cooperado desde el principio, porque tu ser oscuro, renacerá. –aseguro.

Su hija se horrorizo.

-ahora duerme. –ordeno, hechizándola.

Hermione quedo inconsciente.

-Selfy.

La elfa apareció, temblorosa.

-lleva la señorita a su habitación y despiértala en 4 hora. Que esté lista para recibir a mis más fieles aliados. –ordeno fríamente.

-Selfy, lo hará, amo. –dijo, desapareciendo con Hermione.

Caminando tranquilamente a su silla, miro hasta ahora a los espectadores.

-acérquense. –ordeno, señalando las sillas a su lado.

Ninguno dudo en hacerlo. Mirando al joven Malfoy, sonrió.

-Draco te me mande a llamar por asuntos muy importante que solo puedo confiar en que tú podrás hacer, ahora que no está tu padre. ¿Estás dispuesto a escucharla? –afirmo.

-sí, mi lord. Lo que usted me pida, haré. –respondió, rápidamente.

Voldemort sonrió satisfecho por la entusiasta respuesta del joven.

-muy bien, entonces te encargare que cuando regreses a Hogwarts mates a Dumbledore e infiltre a mis mortífagos para hacer el más daño posible. –ordeno.

-así lo hare, mi lord. –respondió con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Narcisa se dilataron y sus manos temblaron bajo la mesa. Voldemort lo felicito al igual que su tía.

-ahora que ocupas el lugar de tu padre, estas invitado esta noche para la presentación de mi hija. –aseguro.

-gracias, mi lord.

-tu tía me dijo que no te llevabas muy bien con ella. –dijo en tono casual.

Draco y Narcisa palidecieron.

-así es mi lord. –respondió tragando con dificultad. –yo la trataba muy mal… porque creía que era una sangre sucia, que no merecía estar respirando el mismo aire que los sangre puras.

Voldemort soltó una carcajada.

-excelente, Lucius y Narcisa te han educado muy bien, Draco. –elogio a Narcisa

La bruja asintió con un amago de sonrisa.

-pensé que tendría que convencerte de la misión, Draco, pero me has sorprendido de manera muy grata. Así que espero verte más tarde, y ya saben ninguna palabra de lo que hablamos aquí. –dijo, levantándose.

-así será, mi lord. –acepto.

Despidiéndolo, los Malfoy desaparecieron.

-espero que tu sobrino, sea igual a ti, Bellatrix. –comento, Voldemort con una sonrisa.

-por supuesto, mi lord. Yo misma me encargare de mejorar las habilidades de mi sobrino, si es necesario. –aseguro la bruja orgullosa.

-hazlo. –ordeno.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

Después de haber estado inconsciente por cuatro horas, Hermione fue despertada por la elfa. Adolorida por todo el cuerpo, ella se levantó y se fue a dar un largo baño. Estando lista para la gran reunión que su padre le había ordenado estar, bajó. A diferencia de hace cuatro horas atrás, su padre estaba parado cerca de la puerta de la gran sala con una satisfecha sonrisa. Hermione odiaba verlo sonreír, porque sabía que no era una buena señal para ella.

-querida. –saludo, extendiendo su mano.

Hermione no quería tocarlo.

-no creo que te agrade que te torture solo para que me sostenga la mano. –dijo con frialdad.

-no me agradas. –dijo resentida, aceptando su mano.

Voldemort ladeo una burlona sonrisa.

-la cuestión es que no importa si te agrada o no, sino que tienes que hacerlo porque soy tu padre.

Hermione apretó la boca, aguantando un comentario mordaz.

-ahora te presentare a mis más fieles aliado que te hable en la tarde y espero que te comportes como debe ser, porque no dudare en mandar inmediatamente a mis mortífagos a matar no solo a tus padres adoptivos, sino que borraran la familia completa de ellos. –amenazo.

Hermione asintió, pálida. Complacido de poder aterrorizar a su hija, entro a la gran sala donde estaban todos los mortífagos esperando por él.

-señores, bienvenidos a esta reunión. –exclamo.

Los mortífagos presente sonrieron, pero al ver a la castaña se volvieron serio. Ellos conocían a donde se encontraba su lealtad, a Hermione le importaba poco su opinión.

-les quiero presentar a mi hermosa hija, Hermione Jean Ryddle. Ella muy pronto estará ayudándonos a deshacer la inmundicia de este mundo –anuncio.

Los mortífagos aplaudieron, jubilosos.

Hermione estaba a punto de negar ese comentario, pero al ver al joven mago que estaba ha lado de Bellatrix, se quedó callada. Sorprendida de ver a Draco en la reunión de su padre, se inquietó. Al mismo tiempo pensó algo que había tratado de evitar sobre la reacción de su novio desde que descubrió que Voldemort era su padre... si al saber quién era su padre, terminaría la relación como ella sospechaba que harían sus amigos con su amistad.

Draco estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, sobre la afirmación que anuncio Voldemort sobre su novia hasta que sintió una mirada persistente sobre él. Buscando con la mirada, se dio de cuenta que Hermione lo miraba paralizada. Voldemort que también se dio de cuenta la atención de su hija hacia el joven Malfoy, sonrió.

-querida, hoy no solo estamos aquí para presentarte como mi hija, sino para otra celebraciones entre ello el anuncio de un nuevo miembro entre mis mortífagos. –comento, llevándola a su silla.

Hermione se sentó, preocupada.

-Draco Malfoy ha aceptado ser un mortífagos y no solo eso, sino también ha aceptado la misión de encargarse de matar a Dumbledore.

Los mortífagos lo felicitaron. Hermione palideció, mirando a Draco con total sorpresa.

-Draco, acércate. –ordeno.

Draco se levantó y se acercó con pasos firmes hasta Voldemort. El señor tenebroso le agrado ver al joven estar parado frente a él, sin temor y más gustoso de poder servirle.

-extiende tu brazo.

Draco obedeció, enrollando su manga izquierda, dejando su brazo pálido expuesto. Voldemort le apunto con la varita, tatuándole la marca tenebrosa. Durante el proceso, el rubio jamás se quejó, ni mostro ninguna señal de dolor.

-excelente, Draco has demostrado más valor que muchos de mis mortífagos al ser marcado. –felicito. –puedes regresar a tu lugar.

En todo momento, Draco ignoro la mirada de Hermione mientras recibía las felicitaciones de los mortíos. Voldemort observo a sus mortífagos con algunos de sus jóvenes hijos que aprendían todos los movimientos de sus padres.

-muy bien, ahora le diré la razón por la que he permitido que hayan traído a sus hijos, mis queridos amigos.

Todo lo miraron expectante.

-he pensado mucho en el futuro de mi hija…

Hermione la miro con atención.

-y he decidió que ella necesitara casarse con alguno de sus jóvenes hijos cuando la guerra contra la Orden termine. Así demostraremos el inicio de una nueva era, con el matrimonio de mi hija. –anuncio.

Hermione se quedó en shock.

-espero que alguno de sus hijos quiera tener el honor de comprometerse con mi querida hija. –afirmo. –y bien, ¿quién quiere tener el honor?

Hermione iba negarse, pero una fría mirada de su padre se quedó paralizada. Por toda la sala se hizo un silencio sepulcral hasta que…

-yo, mi lord. –anuncio un joven mago de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones. –si me permite, quiero tener el honor de comprometerme con su hija.

Voldemort miro al padre del joven con una complacida sonrisa. El mago conocía lo leal y servicial que era su mortífago Pucey, por lo que no dudaba que su hijo Adrián era lo mismo. Hermione vio al mago, asustada. Ella no lo conocía, pero si lo había visto algunas veces jugar en el equipo Slytherin, y al único que consideraba que jamás había intentado hacer alguna trampa en los partidos. Adrián lo miro haciéndole una pequeña inclinación de respeto, ella no le desagrado, pero tampoco lo quería a él, quería a…

-mi lord, si me permite yo quiero tener ese honor. –dijo, Draco levantándose con seguridad.

Narcisa miro sorprendida a su hijo. Voldemort ladeo una pequeña sonrisa. Mirando a su hija que estaba pálida, giro la cabeza, mirando hacia los dos jóvenes frente él.

-es muy difícil decidir por mi tan importante situación, por lo que se lo dejare a ustedes mismo. –comunico.

Los espectadores y Hermione lo miraron desconcertados por sus palabras. Los jóvenes magos se miraron entre ellos, confundidos.

-y para eso, se debatirán en un duelo. El que gane al final, será digno de mi respeto y tendrá el honor de comprometerse con mi hija. ¿Está bien?–afirmo.

-sí, mi lord. –respondieron al unísono los jóvenes.

Hermione sabía que no debía revelar ningún sentimiento hacia su novio, por lo que hizo lo mismo que hacía en el colegio, fingir disgusto en vez de mostrar su preocupación hacia él. Draco agradecía interiormente todo los encuentros con Hermione donde había perfeccionado su control sobre sus emociones, por lo que ahora le ayudo a no demostrar su molestia al ver el interés de Adrián sobre su novia. Narcisa miro con preocupación a su hijo, pero sabía que no podía interferir en las decisiones de su hijo frente a todos. Así que solo aguardo, mirando expectante el duelo que se daría.

Los dos jóvenes magos se colocaron en su posición y en una pequeña reverencia, empezaron el duelo…

-¡ _expulso!_ –exclamo, Pucey.

Draco por poco lo esquivo.

-¡ _Desmaius!_

Adrián lo repelió con un hechizo protector.

-Incarcerous / Obscuro. –exclamaron los dos.

La cuerda alcanzo el brazo de Adrián, pero rápidamente se deshizo de él al mismo tiempo que Draco se quitaba la venda de sus ojos que lo habían obstaculizado para continuar con su hechizo.

 _-¡Desmaius!_

 _-¡Protego!_

 _-¡Serpensortia!_

La serpiente conjurada salió disparada contra Draco, pero el aprovecho la oportunidad, señalándola…

 _-¡Oppugno!_

La serpiente salió disparada contra Adrián. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero logro explotarla antes que lo tocara. Pero fue muy lento al no poder evitar el _expulso_ que le lanzo Draco, cayendo hacia atrás. Los mortífagos empezaron aplaudir, Narcisa respiro profundamente, aliviada. Hermione solo mantenía una expresión seria, sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-Excelente combate, Draco. A pesar que tu contrincantes era dos años mayor que tú, has demostrados que son las habilidades de cada mago lo que hace que destaquen. –elogio, Voldemort. –y como he dicho antes, el ganador será recompensado con mis respeto y la mano de mi hija. –afirmo.

El señor oscuro miro hacia su hija con una sonrisa.

-querida, acércate. –ordeno.

Hermione se levantó, con su boca fuertemente apretada se acercó. Voldemort la tomo de su mano…

-aquí frente a todos te entrego a mi hija, como tu futura prometida… -dijo, obligando que Hermione estrechara su mano con la de Draco.

Al sentir la cálida mano de Hermione, Draco la apretó por unos segundos. Tan rápido fue el movimiento que por un momento la castaña dudo si eso había sido su imaginación, pero al ver una significativa mirada del rubio, se sintió segura.

-y para que nadie dude que estoy hablando en serio. Haremos un juramento inquebrantable. –afirmo, Voldemort con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Algunos jadearon sorprendidos mientras otros solo se le quedaron mirando sorprendido. Bellatrix fue la única que chillo de alegría.

-Bellatrix acércate… -ordeno, Voldemort.

-sí, mi señor. –respondió, acercándose.

-saca tu varita, tendrás el honor de ser nuestra testigo. –dijo.

Draco miro a Voldemort con seriedad y "respeto"

-mi lord, yo no dudo de su palabra… no creo necesario…

-dime, Draco pensaba que estaba jugando. –siseo.

-no, mi lord. Sería un estúpido si lo pensara. –afirmo.

Voldemort sonrió complacido por su mortífago.

-muy bien, entonces no me cuestione y déjamelo hacer a mi manera. –ordeno, no pregunto.

-por supuesto, mi lord. –acepto sin rechistar.

-ahora toma mi mano y has el juramento.

Draco así lo hizo, Bellatrix apunto la unión mientras Voldemort le ordeno que empezara…

-¿mi señor me otorgara la mano de su hija Hermione y jamás se opondrá al compromiso, ni ahora ni nunca?

-lo haré. –respondió, Voldemort con una satisfecha sonrisa.

El mago tenebroso le agrado la pregunta sin dudar del joven mago. Él estaba seguro que sería un gran aliado que alguna vez ha sido su padre Lucius.

-¿no interferirá en la relación que establezca con su hija?

-lo haré.

-¿jamás ordenara bajo ningún concepto que una tercera persona interfiera en la relación que establezca con su hija?

-lo haré.

Draco hizo una inclinación de haber terminado. El hechizo formo una ligadura compacta, haciendo efectiva el juramento. Voldemort animo a sus mortífagos por un brindis sobre la futura unión de su hija con Malfoy. Acercándose a su hija que estaba en shock, susurro...

-sonríe, querida. Tendrás al mejor mago cuando gané la guerra. –aseguro.


	8. Enlace de Alma

Hermione no sabía si reír o llorar después de todo lo que había vivido ese día. Aunque la noche se había tenido que dejar llevar por las órdenes de su padre para su disgusto, todo había salido mejor de lo que ella había esperado por una parte y por otra parte no tanto, al enterarse que su novio tenía la misión de matar al profesor Dumbledore.

Hermione no quería creer que su novio y ahora prometido, se había cambiado repentinamente apoyar los planes e ideales de su padre con mucho gusto. Pensando más en eso, concluyo que él hizo lo que todos habían esperado, ya que su padre estaba en Azkaban, él tenía que tomar su lugar.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

Al día siguiente, Hermione se encontraba leyendo recostaba en el estudio de su padre, mientras Voldemort se había ido con sus mortífagos. La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, Hermione ni se molestó en observar quien entraba, ya que sabía de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué sucede, Madame Bellatrix? ¿Quieres que te humille como lo hice ayer? –pregunto con burla, mientras cambiaba la siguiente página.

-no, querida. Vine para tu última lección antes que entres al colegio, y espero que seas tan buena como lo ha sido hasta ahora.

-no soy buena, Bellatrix, soy la mejor... y además, ¿cuándo te he decepcionado? –respondió con una burlona sonrisa.

Bellatrix estaba ofendida no solo por sus palabras, sino por su poco interés en préstale la debida atención. Draco por otra parte le estaba costando mantener su diversión por la falta de respeto de su novia hacia su temible tía. Bellatrix miro a su sobrino con una forzada sonrisa.

-querido… -empezó a decir.

Hermione giro rápidamente su mirada hacia la bruja, dándose cuenta que Draco estaba observando todo. Sorprendida por su presencia, se sonrojo.

-cómo has visto, querido. La hija de mi lord, todavía no está asociada con nuestra educación, pero confió en que podrás saber llevar las cosas, sabiendo su historial en el colegio.

Draco asintió.

-así lo haré, tía. –afirmo con una maliciosa sonrisa.

Hermione se levantó, colocando suavemente el libro en la mesa. Sonriendo burlonamente a los dos, se acercó…

-increíble, Bella. Jamás te imagine dejarle la misión a otra persona, y menos a Malfoy de lograr educarme conforme a la sociedad de alta elite dictamina. –dijo con sorna.

Bellatrix la fulmino con la mirada. Draco le ladeo una sonrisa, antes mirar a su tía.

-no te preocupes, querida tía. Yo me encargare de Ryddle… después de todo lo he estado haciendo en el colegio durante años. –aseguraba con suficiencia.

Bellatrix sonrió con orgullo.

-definitivamente eres un Black, sabes lo que quieres y cómo quieres. Y no como el estúpido de tu padre. –afirmo.

Todo el semblante relajado de Draco cambió radicalmente a frialdad total.

-no quiero hablar sobre ese asunto, tía. Así que mejor empecemos con la lección de Ryddle.

-por supuesto, querido. –acepto con una sonrisa.

Mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa satisfactoria, se despidió, dejando a la joven pareja solo.

-ya que vamos a practicar, deberíamos ir a la sala de entrenamiento. –comento, Hermione con una significativa mirada.

-si es lo que gusta, mi lady. Vamos. –acepto, Draco con una pequeña inclinación.

Saliendo los dos, fueron seguidos por Nagini hasta llegar a habitación. Hermione se giró sobre sus talones y miro a su "guardaespalda".

- _quédate, aquí._ –siseo con seriedad.

- _a tu padre, no le va a gustar._ –advirtió, Nagini.

 _-lo dudo, no soy estúpida. –_ afirmo. _–además, te recuerdo que estaré a sola con mi prometido, situación que mi padre no me ha dejado alternativa._

 _-está bien, esperare afuera como quieres._ –acepto con renuencia.

-bien. –dijo entrando.

-¿tendrás algún problema, Ryddle?... debes saber que al señor oscuro no se le puede faltar el respeto. –argumento, Draco cerrando la puerta.

-olvídalo, Malfoy, no intentes lavarme el cerebro. Así que mejor empecemos con la lección que tu tía quiera que aprenda. –comento mirándolo con seriedad.

Draco entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta que Hermione seguía tratándolo indiferente.

-está bien, Ryddle. Mi tía quiere que practiques un poco con la Oclumancia. Y como me ha perfeccionado en esta área, quiere que tú aprendas también para que en caso tal que algún entrometido por alguna razón intenta leerte, tú no lo permitas. –aseguro.

-está bien. ¿Qué debo hacer? –dijo solicita.

-cierra tu mente, vacía todo pensamiento o emoción. –explico. –ahora tratare de leer y tú no debes permitirlo, ¿lista?

-nací, lista. –respondió con una burlona sonrisa.

Draco rodo los ojos y la apunto con la varita.

 _-Legeremens_. –exclamo.

 _-Draco, ¿estás bien? –pregunto, Hermione preocupada mentalmente._

Draco asintió con las cejas fruncida.

 _-sí, ¿pero desde cuando has aprendido a leer la mente o bloquearla?_

Hermione lo miro con seriedad.

 _-desde que me di cuenta lo peligroso que era si mi padre descubriera leyendo mi mente profundamente sobre nuestros encuentros o saber lo que sucedía con Harry. –respondió con sequedad. –Voldemort te hubiera castigado si hubiera descubierto que no tienes problema con tratar a una sangre sucia._

 _-cierto. –apoyo, preocupado._

Ella asintió.

 _-por suerte, Harry me había comento sobre sus clases con el profesor Snape sobre la legeremancia y Oclumancia. Así que tuve que esforzarme los primero días aquí de cerrar por completo mi mente, para que Voldemort no descubriera nada sobre mi vida, más allá de lo necesario. –afirmo._

 _-¡qué bueno! –dijo alegre._

-increíble, Ryddle. Has logrado bloquearme en corto tiempo, pero hay que disciplinar más tu mente. –dijo, Draco con una burlona sonrisa. – _legeremens._

 _-dime, ¿estás bien?_

Hermione hizo una mueca.

 _-fatal por todo lo que he descubierto y por lo que se aproximá._

 _-¿sabes que cuentas conmigo, verdad?_

 _-la verdad es que tuve miedo antes que te viera ayer. Temí que al enterarte quien era mi padre, tú no ibas a querer saber nada más de mí. Pero después de ayer, ahora lo sé y gracias. –aseguro con honestidad._

 _-entiendo, pero recuerda que te prometí que haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para siempre estar juntos. Sea como sea, Hermione estaremos juntos. –juro, apretándole la mano._

Hermione sintió gana de llorar, pero mantuvo control sobre su emoción.

 _-gracias, gracias por estar conmigo. –dijo, devolviéndole el apretón. –ya deseo regresar al colegio y poder hablar contigo como lo hacíamos antes._

 _-yo también, pero falta un par meses para eso. –afirmo con pesar._

-muy bien, Ryddle. No por nada eres la hija del más poderoso mago. –vocifero, Draco rodando los ojos.

Hermione sonrió, divertida.

-al menos algo bueno tenía que heredar de mi padre, Malfoy. –aseguro, quiñándole un ojo.

Draco ladeo una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza.

-señorita Ryddle, debe aprender a tener respeto hacia mi señor. Es importante que acepte ese hecho y seguir adelante; ya que al terminar todo se casara usted, conmigo. –afirmo.

-lo aceptara cuando no me quede más remedio, Malfoy. Así que déjame en paz por ahora.

-¡ay, Hermione!, me encantara someterte a mi voluntad como yo quiera. –comento con insinuación.

Ella se sonrojo, sorprendida.

-así es como me encanta. Calladita y obediente. –aseguro, abriendo la puerta. –nos vemos, Hermione. –susurro con una voz sexi, despidiéndose.

La castaña acalorada, salió disparada hacia su habitación, ignorando a la serpiente.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

Al regresar Voldemort de concretar su plan de crear los inferís necesario para el momento que haría su levantamiento contra sus enemigos, llamo a su hija al estudio. No demoro mucho de haberla llamado, cuando apareció con su habitual disgusto impreso en su cara.

-querida, es hora que regreses a tu vida como sangres sucia. –anuncio sin demora de ella haberse sentado al frente de él.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto, Hermione confundida.

-bueno, que es hora de que regreses a lado de Potter.

Hermione lo miro con desconfianza.

-¿es una trampa, verdad?

Voldemort soltó una carcajada.

-bueno, no es exactamente una trampa. Solo que es momento que empieces a mostrar lealtad así mí, y que te vayas olvidado de las tonterías como el amor y esas estupideces con tus "amigos".

-te dije que no traicionare a Harry. –afirmo con desafío, levantándose.

Voldemort ladeo una sonrisa burlona.

-lo sé, ya me lo has demostrado. Y creo recordad que a causa de negarte, tendría un castigo. Bueno, es hora de que empiece ese castigo. Por lo que te recomiendo que al regresar con tus "amigos" no intentes decirle nada o darles pista, porque saldrás perdiendo. –afirmaba con satisfacción. –y si tu pierdes, significa que yo gano.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto desconcertada.

-vamos, querida Hermione. Crees que soy tan estúpido para decirte todos mis planes. –comento burlonamente. –así que mejor ve arreglar tus cosas muggles para que mañana puedas reunirte con tu querido Potter. Ahora déjame solo. –ordeno.

Hermione no necesito que le dijeran dos veces, salió rápidamente del estudio.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

Dos meses después que Hermione estaba con sus amigos reunido en la Madriguera, se encontraba preocupada por Draco. Ella no sabía que plan usaría su novio para cumplir con Voldemort sobre su misión, o mejor dicho sobre su castigo. Porque Hermione estaba segura más que nunca que su padre nunca hacia nada por nada. Ya lo había comprobado las tres veces que intento advertirle a Harry sobre los planes de Voldemort. Su sentido de impotencia como el ardor en su hombro aumento considerablemente, sentía que se asfixiaba cada vez que lo intentaba. Sea lo que sea que su padre la había hechizado, se quería deshacer de eso.

Volviendo su pensamiento a Draco, le preocupaba el castigo que iba a recibir cuando él no cumpliera con la orden de Voldemort. Hermione no lo creía capaz de asesinar a sangre fría, además que su director era Albus Dumbledore, el mago más poderoso que ni su padre lo había logrado vencer. Y lo peor era que Harry desde la tarde se ha empeñado en creer que su novio estaba en algo oscuro al verlo en la tienda de Borgin del Callejón Knockturn, y ella conocía muy bien su amigo para saber que él no dejaría las cosas en paz hasta averiguar que es. Por lo que ahora haría las cosas más difíciles para encontrarse con Draco en el colegio.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

Draco se encontraba revisando los últimos detalles para su viaje al colegio, antes de ir a desayunar cuando su madre apareció, con la misma expresión angustiada desde que Voldemort le ordeno que debía matar al director.

-buenos días, hijo. ¿Tienes todo listo? –saludo, Narcisa con una pequeña sonrisa.

-buenos días, madre. Si, ya revise que todo esté listo para el colegio. –respondió tranquilamente.

-¿estás seguro de lo que vas hacer?

-por supuesto, madre. Es lo que mi lord, me ha ordenado y debo hacer. –afirmo mirándola con seriedad.

-hijo, tu sabes que este es… -decía, preocupada.

-mi lord confía que siendo joven puedo hacerlo, entonces es porque lo haré. –interrumpió.

Tomándole la mano a su madre.

-por favor deja de preocuparte tanto, ya he pensado como voy hacerlo. Así que confía en mí, lo haré. –aseguro.

Sabiendo que su hijo no cambiaría de parecer, Narcisa decidió no insistir en el tema.

-ven, bajemos a desayunar. Quiero disfrutar mis últimos momentos contigo antes de que te vayas al colegio y no pueda tenerte hasta navidad.

-está bien, madre. En eso si puedo complacerte. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0**

Una semana de haber entrado al colegio, Draco encontró la oportunidad de encontrarse con Hermione en la aula vacía de la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras gracias a la ayuda del profesor Snape. Por lo que al verse sin tener que esconder sus verdaderas emociones, la joven pareja se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

-te extrañe. –susurro, Hermione sollozando.

-y yo, a ti. –aseguro, Draco. –no sabes el infierno en que me encontrado al no saber de ti. ¿De cómo has tomado las cosas que has descubierto en esto últimos meses y de lo que has tenido que soportar?, me tenías muy preocupado.

-lo sé, no sabes lo horrible que ha sido todo, Draco. Desde que vi a Voldemort en la puerta de mi casa…

Hermione le conto todo lo vivido, de sus sentimientos, de lo amargo que ha sido todo al descubrir quién era su padre, así como escuchar sus planes y de sentirse impotente de no poder decir nada de sus planes a sus amigos. Además de confesarles sus temores…

-no sabes lo aliviada que me sentí cuando le ganaste a Pucey y que mi padre te juro entregarme como tu futura esposa. No creo que hubiera podido recuperarme si tú me hubieras rechazado, sin darme la oportunidad de explicarte todo como aconteció...

-no puedo negarte que fue un shock saber que eras la hija de Voldemort. Después de todo nadie sabía ni siquiera lo más allegado que el señor oscuro había tenido una esposa e hija. Todo desconocía de tu existencia. Es por eso que al enterarme que tú eras su hija, me pareció una broma. Pero después de escuchar de quien venía, lo dudaba. –comento.

Hermione lo miro preocupada.

-¿Qué piensas de mi realmente al saber que soy hija del señor oscuro?... Ser que te ha obligado a una misión imposible que ni siquiera él ha podido cumplir. –pregunto, preocupada.

-Hermione no me interesa quien es tu padre, me interesas tú, por quien eres y como eres... Y los dos nos hemos tratado mucho antes de que se revelara este secreto, aun así no me importa. Para mí siempre has sido, eres y serás siempre, Hermione la sabelotodo. –aseguro con una sonrisa.

Hermione sonrió, rodando los ojos.

-eres tan encantador.

-hago lo que puedo, leona. –afirmo, ladeando una sexi sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojo.

-además, creo haberte demostrado lo encantador que puedo llegar hacer cuando se trata de ti. –ella arqueo una ceja. –peleé derrotando a Pucey, para tenerte. Eso demuestra mi genuino interés. –dijo, Draco con petulancia.

-y tu ego. –agrego con una burlona sonrisa.

El rubio bufo, pero mantuvo su sonrisa cuando ella le dio un casto beso.

-gracias por comprenderme y estar conmigo…

-por favor no me hagas enojar. –dijo con seriedad. –no quiero que me sigas agradeciendo. ¿Está bien?

-está bien, serpiente. –acepto con una sonrisa.

-ahora, dime. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo Voldemort el día que te pedía que dijeras todo sobre Potter?

Hermione palideció.

-¿estuviste ahí?

-sí, ¿porque crees que estado viviendo un infierno? –comento irritado.

-yo no recuerdo haberte visto. –comento desconcertada.

-por supuesto que no, estabas más concentrada en estar luchando contra tu padre, como para haberte dado cuenta de nada a tu alrededor. –afirmo con seriedad.

-sí, es cierto. –acepto, estremeciéndose. -Yo no sé realmente que me hizo. Pero me he sentido un poco rara. En especial cuando estoy rodeada de Harry o la orden.

-¿en qué sentido? –pregunto, Draco con las cejas fruncidas.

-siento que mi cuerpo quiere gritar de la impotencia y cada vez que lo intento, no puedo y además me empieza arder el hombro como no te lo puedas imaginar. Ademas siento ira, furia. –afirmo.

Draco se quedó pensando en sus palabras. Hermione vio que estaba realmente preocupado por su bienestar, al notarlo mortalmente serio.

-seguramente ha usado la conexión que compartes con él por sangre.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto confundida.

-bueno, me dijiste que mientras el hechizo de tu madre estaba colocado sobre ti, jamás mostraste ningún otro poder diferente a algunos de nosotros. Pero desde que Voldemort quito la protección de tu madre has tenido la capacidad de dominar la magia oscura con demasiada facilidad y que puedes entender a las serpientes. Además, tu padre te había marcado como una seguidora especial desde que naciste…

Hermione le miro con temor. Draco suspiro, abrazándola.

-estoy más que seguro, que tú también sabes lo que eso significa. –afirmo.

Ella empezó a sollozar.

-me voy a convertir en su asesina especial y lo peor que perderé mi identidad en el proceso. –murmuro.

Draco la abrazo más fuerte.

-jamás lo permitiré. No voy a permitir que te convierta en algo que tu padre eligió para ti, sin tu permiso. Haré lo que sea necesario para que eso no ocurra. Si tendrás que matar será por lo que tú crees, no por lo que tu padre te hará creer en tu momento de debilidad. –afirmo mirándola directamente a los ojos. –no será fácil con lo que lucharas. De por sí, cuando Voldemort llama es doloroso, aun mas debes ser para ti que compartes la misma sangre con él.

-la verdad es que duele como si fuese un crucio. Aunque creo que él lo hace por placer propio. Mi padre es un demente. –aseguro, escupiendo la últimas palabras.

-eso no te lo discuto. –dijo haciendo un amago de sonrisa. –pero regresando al punto, creo que tengo una idea para ayudarte…

-¿Qué idea?

-un enlace de alma. –respondió sin rodeo.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-por tu expresión veo que conoce el hechizo. –comento, Draco con sorna.

-no podemos hacerlo, es peligroso. –aseguro.

-tontería, Hermione. –dijo quitándole importancia.

Ella lo miro con seriedad.

-no es ninguna tontería, Draco. Sabes que es muy peligroso para los dos, en especial por mi estado propenso hacia la oscuridad. No quiero arrastrarte, si no logro mantenerme firme hasta que Harry mate a mi padre.

-yo confió en ti, no creo que seas propensa a la oscuridad solo por ese maldito tatuaje que tienes en el hombro. –afirmo, el rubio iracundo. –además para eso vincularemos nuestra alma, yo te ayudare a cargar tus luchas. No dejare que te hundas sin verdaderamente luchar los dos juntos.

-Draco esto no me gusta.

-a mi si, la verdad. Estaremos más unido que nunca, tú sentirás lo que yo sentiré sin poder ocultarte nada, al igual tú a mí. Jamás podrás dudar de lo nuestro y seremos uno para siempre. Además cuando se acabe toda esta guerra, podremos casarnos y viajar a donde quisiéramos, y nadie podrá separarnos aunque quisiera.

-yo…

Hermione no sabía que pensar y que decidir, por primera vez sentía que no tenía control sobre su situación. Mirando a su novio estar dispuesto, él suspiro ruidosamente y la miro con comprensión.

-sé que esto ha sido sorpresivo para ti. Así que te dejare que piense y…

-no, hagámoslo.

Draco la miro sorprendido.

-¿estas segura?

-sí, si tu confías de que esta manera podemos ganarle al señor oscuro, entonces lo haré. –afirmo con una sonrisa.

-bien, entonces hagámoslo. –dijo emocionado.

Hermione le extraño su actitud, pero se concentró en lo que él hacía. Draco saco su varita, colocándose frente a ella, y estiro su mano derecha, ella le estrecho con la suya.

-¿preparada? –pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-si. –respondió con seguridad.

-Vinculum animae. –dijo, Draco suavemente.

De su varita salió un cordel de luz blanca azulada rodeando sus manos hasta crear un campo que los cubrió a los dos hasta que desapareció.

-hermoso. –dijo, Hermione impresionada al ver el símbolo de un olivo en su muñeca al igual que la de Draco.

-no más hermosa que tú. –dijo, Draco mirándola con una cálida sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojo.

-y no solo por lo que veo, sino por tu corazón. A pesar de los terribles momentos que estás viviendo estas preocupada por aquellos que quieres…

-creo que ahora estoy entendiendo porque deseabas tanto vincular nuestras almas. –dijo sonriéndole.

-bueno, realmente deseo entenderte, comprenderte y ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

Hermione bufo, negando con la cabeza.

-es verdad, pero también querías asegurarte que solo tú puedes ser el único en mi vida.

Draco se encogió de hombro.

-un Malfoy hace lo que tiene que hacer para asegurase de todo.

-estás loco, ¿lo sabias? -comento con una sonrisa.

Draco sonrió, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-de ahora en adelante tu padre podrá intentar engañarte, pero me tendrás a mí para sentirte segura. Cada vez que la duda quiera acecharte, solo piensa en mí y estaré para ti. –aseguro.

-y yo estaré para ti, porque eres mi vida. –afirmo, besándolo.

-lo sé. –acepto, sonriéndole.

-te ayudare con tus planes. Hare lo imposible para que Harry no descubra lo que estás haciendo hasta que termines, pero con Dumbledore…

-eso es algo que debo hacer por el error de mi padre.

-lo siento, Draco. Tú y yo, hemos tenido la desgracia de tener unos padres que deja mucho que desear. Pero no podemos permitir que eso dictamine nuestro futuro. –aseguro, Hermione con determinación. –te amo y solo quiero pensar en las cosas buenas que nos ocurrirá cuando Harry cumpla con la profecía y termine esta guerra.

-espero que Potter haga las cosas bien por una vez en su vida y no cometa una estupidez. –comento, Draco entre diente.

-él lo hará, lo sé. Porque es el único que tiene el poder para matar a mi padre.

-aun así te preocupas por lo que sucederá después con él y con tus amigos. –comento, no pregunto.

-eso es algo que en su momento tendré que enfrentar, por ahora solo quiero creer que sobreviviremos a los tiempos que mi padre establezca en la comunidad hasta que sea destruido.

-tienes razón, por ahora hay que comportarse como una serpiente y esperar el momento para atacar debidamente. –apoyo.

Hermione ladeo una sonrisa.

-siempre tan Slytherin

-eso es algo que se lleva con naturalidad, leona. –aseguro, Draco.

Olvidándose por un corto tiempo de todo lo que le rodeaba, se besaron y empezaron a planear que harían después de que se acabara la guerra que se avecinaba. Sin pensar que los siguientes meses serían muy tempestuoso para el rubio.


	9. No mates a Malfoy

Harry se encontraba desesperado al no encontrar prueba contra Malfoy en el incidente con Katie Bell en Hogsmeade por haber tocado el maldito collar de ópalos. Ya que cuando acuso a Malfoy de que fue quien maldijo a su compañera Katie con la maldición Imperius, la profesora McGonagall le aseguro que Malfoy no había podido ser, porque él estaba con ella por un tarea atrasada. Y lo peor que sus amigos dudaban de sus argumentos, en especial Hermione que le refutaba con detalles que ni él mismo por muy terco que fuera no podía negar.

Mirando con frustración a su amiga Hermione mientras ella estaba muy concentrada como siempre en su extensa tarea de pociones, suspiro. Solo podía hablar con ella en la biblioteca desde que Ron la incomodaba con sus escenas "románticas" con su novia Lavender en la sala común, y no permitía que Hermione y cualquiera se concentrara en lo que hacían. La biblioteca no era exactamente su lugar favorito para hablar o más bien para susurrar una conversación importante.

-todavía no tienes una compañera para ir a la fiesta de Slughorn. –pregunto, ella levantando su cabeza, sonriendo.

Él se removió incomodo, no le agradaba para nada esos tipos de evento, y menos bailar.

-no, y ¿tu?

-sí, iré con McLaggen.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿con McLaggen? –exclamo.

Hermione lo miro con severidad.

-shhh, Harry. Madam Pince te puede escuchar…

A Harry le importaba poco eso, pero sabía que para su amiga era lo peor.

-¿aceptaste ir con ese prepotente? –pregunto incrédulo.

Hermione soltó un suspiro mientras empezaba acomodar sus cosas.

-bueno, sabes bien que no era mi mejor opción, sino era Ron. Pero ahora que esta con Lav-Lav, yo no quiero problema con esa dramática. –aseguro. –y tú, por otro lado necesitas encontrar alguien antes que te den poción de amor.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto en shock.

-bueno que si no te apresuras a invitar a una chica, Romilda te atrapara con una poción de amor. Y la verdad que eso sería muy vergonzoso que te pasara a ti, el gran elegido. –dijo con burla.

-ja, ja, ja muy graciosa, Hermione. Y ¿Cómo sabes de eso? –pregunto, desconcertado.

Hermione bufo.

-en el baño de las chicas… me encontré algunas planeando como atraparte, así que solo te digo que debes tener cuidado con lo que te ofrecen. –aconsejo mientras se dirigían a su torre.

-y porque no le confiscaste las pociones. –pregunto molesto.

-como te dije solo estaban planeando, no tenían las pociones a la mano. Así que no tengo prueba para asegurar que es verdad de lo que quieren hacerte o solo fantasía e ingenuidad de tus fans. Por lo que único que queda por hacer, es que tu tengas cuidado si algunas de las chicas te ofrece cualquier cosa de beber. –afirmo con seriedad. –además, yo no voy a acusar a nadie sin prueba, como lo haces tú con Malfoy.

-pero lo que digo de Malfoy es verdad. Él es un mortífago y está detrás del incidente con Katie…

Hermione lo miro con frustración al igual que él.

-mira, yo no quiero volver a este mismo tema hasta que se pueda probar algo contra Malfoy. –comenzó a decir.

Harry lo miro molesto.

-es mejor que te concentre en lo que actualmente debes solucionar.

-¿Qué cosa es esa? –rezongo desconcertado.

Hermione suspiro exasperada.

-bien, como tener una pareja para la fiesta de Slughorn y que no te den poción de amor, sino eliges a tiempo.

Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-¿a quién invito? –pregunto exasperado.

Hermione se encogió de hombro.

-no lo sé, pero tienes solo un día para buscar pareja. –afirmo, entrando a la sala común. –buenas noches, Harry.

-buenas noches, Hermione. –se despidió, ignorando el espectáculo de su amigo con su novia.

Por suerte para Harry, Luna acepto ser su compañera de baile y aunque no lo pudo disfrutar como le hubiera gustado con su amiga Hermione por causa del engreído de McLaggen, sí que tuvo la oportunidad de estar presente al ver a Malfoy colarse en la fiesta. Últimamente no le había prestado atención al rubio, por lo que no se había percatado de la palidez más de lo normal y las ojeras que se asomaban bajo sus ojos. También tuvo la oportunidad de ver la salida apresura de Snape con Malfoy, por lo que no pudo contener su curiosidad y los siguió escondido en su capa de invisibilidad.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Madriguera**

Harry suspiro con frustración al recordar la noche de la fiesta…

 _-escúchame, Draco. –susurro, Snape. –trato de ayudarte. Se lo jure a tu madre. Hice el juramento inquebrantable._

 _-no me importa lo que hayas hecho, no necesito tu protección. Este es mi trabajo, él me lo dio a mí directamente. Tengo un plan y va funcionar como quiero. –rezongo, Draco con seguridad._

 _-¿Cuál es tu plan?_

 _-eso es asunto mío, profesor._

 _-Draco…_

 _-no me moleste, Snape. Y no se meta en mis asuntos, sino voy a pensar que usted es quien quiere llevarse el honor… -aseguro con frialdad._

 _-omitiré esa tonterías que has dicho, sé que estas así por causa de tu padre…_

 _-no, esto es lo que escogí… -murmuro._

-demonio, ¿de qué plan hablaban? –murmuro, mirando la oscuridad de su habitación.

Cansado de dar vuelta en la cama y de pensar tanto, Harry se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina con cuidado de levantar a los habitantes. Terminando de tomarse un vaso de agua, escucho un ruido en la parte trasera de la casa. Caminando con cuidado y varita en mano, él salió. Una sombra oscura se levantó en una esquina, pero antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, cayó en el suelo petrificado.

-tranquilo, Harry, no te hare nada. Solo quería asegúrame que solo tú seas consiente de mi presencia. –afirmo, una voz profunda. –necesito hablar contigo, pero no quiero interrupciones de nadie. –anuncio tocándole el hombro y desapareciendo.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Grimmauld Place**

Harry estando solo consciente de su alrededor sin poder moverse se sorprendió cuando vio que fue llevado a la casa de su padrino. El desconocido entro sin problema alguno a su propiedad. Harry estaba desconcertado del mago que lo secuestro. Él estaba cubierto parcialmente por su capa, por lo que no sabía cómo era o de quien se trataba. El mago lo coloco sobre el viejo sofá de la sala y lo apunto con la varita…

-te des-petrificare parte de tu cuerpo para que puedas hablar, pero no te liberare hasta estar seguro que no intentaras algún movimiento estúpido. –comunico, haciéndole lo que le había dicho.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunto, Harry con ira.

-antes de decirte y creer que soy un loco… te recordare algo. –aseguro.

-¿Qué cosa?

-recuerda sobre el giratiempo de Hermione en tercer año y lo que te explico de su uso.

Harry lo miro, sorprendido.

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?

El mago soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

-se todo sobre ti, Harry. –afirmo. –Y si te recuerdo sobre el giratiempo es porque vengo del futuro. –anuncio.

Harry quedo en shock.

-necesito que prestes mucha atención y no pienses que estás loco… -decía, el mago desconocido.

Harry trago en seco.

-Hermione me explico que era muy peligroso viajar en el tiempo y permitir que alguien sea testigo de tus movimientos. Pero tú has venido directamente a mí.

-sí, ella… Hermione tiene razón, pero es si no quieres hacer un cambio realmente brusco en el futuro, todo lo contrario de lo que yo anhelo. –aseguro.

-estás loco, eso es peligroso. Puedes cambiar las cosas a peores… –dijo, Harry molesto.

-no más de lo que está en 10 años. –comento con sequedad, el desconocido.

Harry lo miro preocupado, a él no le gusto para nada su comentario pesimista.

-¿Quién eres? –exigió saber.

El mago suspiro.

-espero que estés listo, y no creas que te hayas vuelto loco. –comento antes de quitarse la capa. –soy tu, Harry. –anuncio.

Harry lo miro con los ojos abiertos. El mago frente a él, se parecía a una versión de él mismo, pero más maduro. Mirando con atención su cara, noto la cicatriz que Voldemort le hizo de bebe y otro marca más grande y más fea en la mejilla izquierda que actualmente él no tenía. Sintiendo que el hechizo era quitado, se levantó rápidamente.

-¿Cómo puedo saber que esto no es alguna trampa? –pregunto con desconfianza.

El mago sonrió.

-bueno, sé que tienes un Veritaserum escondido en esta casa donde solo tú y ni siquiera Kreacher sabes en donde está guardado. Búscalo y dámelo.

Harry lo miro por un momento, pero decidió hacerle caso. Buscándolo en la parte trasera de la biblioteca, regreso entregándoselo.

-solo hay una condición que te daré, antes de beber esto…

-¿Cuál? –pregunto, Harry con seriedad.

-no me preguntes nada más de lo que te puedo decir, yo te advertiré. –Harry lo miro con atención. –sé que he venido a cambiar el asqueroso futuro, pero es demasiado peligroso que sepas muchas cosas sin que tú lo descubras a su tiempo. Además, mantienes la conexión con Voldemort y es altamente peligroso que él se entere. ¿Entiendes?

-sí, está bien. –acepto.

El mago se tomó de un solo trago la poción.

-bien, pregunta

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Harry Potter. –respondió con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo se llama mi tío?

-Vernon Dursley

Harry asintió, satisfecho.

-bien, ahora pregunta porque estoy aquí.

-está bien, ¿Por qué has viajado a 10 años al pasado, sabiendo lo peligroso que es para ti y el mundo entero?

-viaje porque encontré que es la única solución que tenemos para mejorar las cosas en el futuro.

-¿Qué solución?

El mago se quedó callado por un momento, hasta que lo miro fijamente.

-la solución es que vine para evitar que mates a Malfoy.

Harry lo miro en shock.

-¿Malfoy?, ¿voy a matar a Malfoy?

-a la edad tuya, yo mate a Malfoy sin pensar o saber las consecuencia.

-yo… yo no sería capaz… -empezó a negar, Harry sorprendido.

-lo harás si sigues actuando de manera imprudente.

-yo no lo hago… -refutaba.

-me equivoco al decir que estás buscando la manera de tener pruebas contra él, tanto que dejas a tus amigos en la fiesta para seguirlo escondido bajo la capa de invisibilidad. –comento.

Harry se quedó callado.

-seguirás persiguiéndole hasta llegar al punto de matarlo… y a causa de su muerte acarreara desgraciada para todos. –susurro las últimas palabras con pesar.

Harry lo miro asustado.

-¿Qué clase de desgracia?

-todo lo que amas, será destruido por… -respondió

-¿Voldemort? –pregunto, Harry desconcertado.

-no.

El pelinegro lo miro sorprendido. Quien aparte de su enemigo número uno tendría la capacidad para destruir todo lo que él ama.

-la novia de Malfoy e hija de Voldemort.

-¿Qué has dicho? –pregunto en shock.

-y antes de que trates de preguntarme quien es, no te lo puedo decir. Eso es algo que tú debes descubrir a su tiempo, sino matas a Malfoy. –afirmo.

-está bien, no lo haré. Así que mejor cuéntame lo que si puedes…

El Harry del futuro asintió bruscamente.

-bueno, cuando mate a Malfoy literalmente se volvió un infierno el colegio. Cuando su novia se enteró de lo que hice, me enfrento. Hay descubrí quien era su novia y que ella era hija de Voldemort. Ella es realmente más poderosa de lo que imagine en ese momento cuando la enfrente…

-si es tan fuerte, ¿Por qué estás aquí? –pregunto confundido.

-sobreviví fue porque ella así lo quiso. No por piedad, sino para humillarme y para que yo sintiera lo que ella sintió cuando mate a Malfoy a sangre fría. Ella se encargó de matar a mis amigos cuando trataron de ayudarme, nadie logro sobrevivir a su ira, a su dolor que yo provoque…

-no creo que sea así…. Si ella es como su padre, entonces es oscura, malévola…

-no es así. –exclamo, el mago molesto. –ella no era mala cuando mate a Malfoy, yo provoque que lo fuera…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-después de los sucedido y la destrucción de Hogwarts y la comunidad mágica decidí investigar sobre Malfoy y su novia todo cuanto podía mientras huía. Hace poco entre los escombro del colegio, encontré un diario casi destruido entre lo que quedaba de la pertenencia de Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy tiene un diario? –pregunto, Harry desconcertado.

-sí, pero no era de él, sino de su novia. –aseguro. –en el diario solo pude leer algunas hojas que se habían salvado, y por la cual me hizo decidir venir a este tiempo. Donde todavía hay una oportunidad para corregir y mejorar las cosas.

-¿Qué había en el diario?

-bueno, ella tenía poco de haber descubierto quien era su padre, y lo rechazaba totalmente, todo sobre él y sus ideales.

-¿Qué cambio?

-ya te lo dije, la muerte de Malfoy. Para ella, Malfoy era su ancla de luz en la oscuridad que su padre la quería hundir. Pero yo fui el detonante de que ella se hundiera. Fue mi culpa de que ella no pudiera tener la oportunidad de vivir. Cuando murió Malfoy, murió su lado bueno y nos arrastró a todos en la desesperación y en la oscuridad. Nadie puede vencerla, es demasiada poderosa y además su padre la protege porque es su más valiosa posesión.

-entonces dices que deje a Malfoy en paz, y que no haga nada aun sabiendo que él está planeando algo malo. –comento, molesto.

-lo único que estoy pidiendo es que cuando enfrentes a Malfoy no lo mates, sea la circunstancia que sea. Piensa en tus amigos, en Ron…

-en Hermione. –dijo, pálido de la angustia.

-si, en ella. Si matas a Malfoy, la perderás y jamás podrás deshacer de tus errores y la culpa como lo estoy viviendo yo. –afirmo con un nudo en la garganta.

Harry no sabía que decir.

-ahora la decisión está en ti de hacer las cosas bien. –comento, dirigiéndose a la puerta. –ven es hora de que te regrese a la madriguera y que nadie sospeche que has salido.

Harry se acercó, el mago coloco su mano sobre su hombro y apareció nuevamente en la madriguera.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Madriguera…**

-tengo que regresar a mi tiempo, y ver que ha cambiado. –anuncio el mago sacando un viejo giratiempo.

-espero que sea mejor que cuando viniste para acá. –comento, Harry preocupado.

-yo también lo espero. –apoyo. –cuídate, Harry. –se despidió desapareciendo.

-Harry, eres tú. –llamo, el sr. Weasley.

-sí, sr. Weasley. –respondió entrando a la casa.

-oh, ¿no puedes dormir? –pregunto, Arthur iluminando la cocina.

-sí, es por eso decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire, y pensar un poco.

-dime, ¿Qué piensas tanto que no te deja dormir? –pregunto, sentándose en la silla.

Harry sabía que no podía decirle de lo que se había enterado y mucho menos decir quien se lo había dicho así que opto por decirle parte de la verdad sobre lo que le inquietaba. Contándole de la discusión que había presenciado entre Snape y Malfoy, Arthur le dijo que seguramente Snape no sabe nada sobre el trabajo de Malfoy y solo se quiere acercar al joven para saber qué es lo que hace. Sin ganas de discutir sobre la verdadera razón, Harry acepto su respuesta.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Malfoy Manor**

Voldemort ordeno a los Malfoy que recibieran a su hija en su mansión, por lo que a Narcisa no le quedó más remedio que mandar a ordenar una habitación en el ala norte de la mansión, cerca de la habitación de su hijo. En lo pocos días que llevaba tratando a la hija del señor oscuro, Narcisa comenzó a conocerla y aunque al principio pensó que su futura nuera seria resistente a conversar con ella más de un saludo, se llevó tremenda sorpresa cuando le dedicaba toda su atención hasta que su hijo los interrumpía y se la llevaba para recorrer la mansión o ir a leer la biblioteca.

Narcisa se sentía desconcertada por la afable actitud entre su hijo y Hermione para alguien que se llevaban tan mal muchos años y meses atrás en el colegio y en cualquier lugar que se veían. Y aunque sentía que algo se le escapaba de la relación de su hijo con la castaña que por alguna extraña razón iba muy bien, decidió no preguntar hasta salir del problema sobre la misión de Draco.

-Mitzi. –llamo, Narcisa a su elfa.

La elfa apareció haciéndole una reverencia.

-sí, ama.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?

-el joven amo está en la biblioteca con la señorita Ryddle, ama.

Narcisa no le sorprendió su respuesta, ya era la sexta vez que la elfa le decía lo mismo cada vez que preguntaba.

-Mitzi dile a mi hijo y a la señorita que deben suspender su lectura e ir arreglarse para la reunión que tenemos con mi lord. –ordeno con seriedad.

La elfa asintió, desapareciendo. Al poco tiempo apareció su hijo serio.

-¿está todo bien? –pregunto, Narcisa con cautela.

-sí, madre. Solo venia asegurarme de que no le mencionaras nada a mi lord sobre lo que hiciste con Snape a mi espalda.

Narcisa suspiro. Desde que su hijo se había enterado de lo que le había pedido a su amigo Severus, Draco le había reclamado diciéndole si no lo veía capaz de cumplir con la misión encomendada por el señor oscuro.

-yo no tengo intención de decirle nada, hijo. Jamás…

-bien, me tengo que cambiar. –dijo cortante.

Narcisa solo le quedo observar con tristeza como su hijo se iba sin querer hablar con ella como normalmente él lo hacía. Respirando profundamente, decidió seguir a su hijo y romper la tensión que había creado, por lo que al acercarse a la habitación y estar a punto de tocar la puerta, se quedó petrificada al escuchar…

-no crees que estas exagerando con tu actuación. –pregunto, Hermione.

Draco bufo.

-mi madre me conoce. Si no actuó con ella como lo estoy haciendo, sospecharía.

-bueno tú la conoces mejor que yo. Aunque la verdad me siento pésima cuando veo a tu madre triste porque le hablas casi con grosería. –afirmo.

-sí, yo también me siento muy mal. –dijo con pesar. –Pero después que se acabe todo, que Potter mate a Voldemort y nos libremos de las cargas de nuestros padres, se lo explicare con calma, sé que ella me comprenderá y me perdonara. –dijo animado.

Narcisa palideció.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que Harry matara a Voldemort?... porque a mi parecer, Dumbledore no le ha dicho nada importante a Harry en sus clase particulares para que eso ocurra.

-ten un poco de confianza en el _elegido_ … -decía, Draco burlonamente. Hermione bufo.

-sabes que estoy hablando en serio, Draco Malfoy. –refunfuño.

-vamos, cariño no te enojes... –decía. Narcisa abrió los ojos en shock. -solo bromeaba un poco, estas demasiada seria. –aseguraba.

-créeme que desearía tener tu espíritu animado y tranquilo sobre la situación, pero no puedo. La angustia que sintió que mi padre te castigue porque vallas a fallar, que la única ayuda que Harry pueda tener para vencer al señor oscuro está en peligro y yo no puedo hacer ni decir nada, no me ayuda con mis emociones. –dijo preocupada.

-lo sé, porque lo siento aquí. Recuérdalo. –afirmaba, Draco. –sé que es muy difícil ser positivo en el tiempo que estamos viviendo, pero debes tener esperanza de que lograremos tener esa vida que planeamos y soñamos. Así que escúchame leona sin importar la situación en que estamos, no pierdas la fe y cree en mí de que saldremos de todo esto.

-yo… está bien. Yo creo en ti y haré lo que sea para que tú y yo estemos juntos. –acepto.

-bien, eso es lo que quería escuchar. Ahora debería ir arreglarte, sino mi madre vendrá… -decía, Draco.

Narcisa decidió alejarse lo más posible, sin hacerse notar. Estando en su habitación…

-por Salazar… ¿Qué significa todo lo que escuche? –dijo preocupada y desconcertada.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Hola gracias por sus comentarios y sus animos.**

 **De ahora en adelante, actualizare los miércoles, viernes y domingos**

 _ **M-G**_


	10. Confrontación

**30 de diciembre, Malfoy Manor**

El señor oscuro sonrió al ver el aspecto sobrio de Draco, y sabía exactamente porque estaba así.

-mi lord. –saludo, Draco y Narcisa con una inclinación de cabeza.

- _padre._ –saludo, Hermione con frialdad.

Voldemort sonrió complacido, mirando a su serpiente.

-bueno al menos vamos avanzando. –dijo burlonamente a su hija. –pronto lo dirás con verdadero respeto.

Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada, pero no dijo ningún comentario sardónico.

-siéntense. –ordeno.

Los jóvenes y Narcisa se sentaron frente a él.

-dime, Draco. ¿Cuándo cumplirás con la misión que te encomendé?

El joven mago se removió.

-todavía no he terminado de reparar el armario evanescente del colegio, pero tan pronto funcione correctamente, avisaré.

Voldemort ladeo una sonrisa maliciosa.

-espero que sea solo eso y no que estés dudando en hacerlo al igual que asesinar al viejo loco.

-no es así, mi lord. –aseguro. –antes que finalice el año escolar, cumpliré con la misión.

-eso espero. –dijo, mirándolo con frialdad. –porque no me gustaría perder a mi joven mortífago por un acto de cobardía. –siseo.

Draco y Narcisa se removieron preocupado. Hermione mantuvo su expresión impasible.

-no tiene por qué preocuparse mi lord, yo cumpliré con mi misión. –dijo, incomodo.

-bien. Ahora… –acepto, mirando a su hija. –déjenme a sola con mi hija.

-sí, mi lord. –dijo, Draco mientras se levantaba al igual que su madre.

-Narcisa pronto llegaran mis invitados, los más cercanos de mi círculo. Llévalos al comedor y que me esperen.

-así lo haré, mi lord. –respondió, Narcisa con un asentimiento de cabeza y retirándose junto a su hijo.

-el temor es el mejor instrumento para inspirar a cualquiera a terminar una misión. –aseguro, Voldemort burlonamente.

-solo juegas con tus seguidores, sin importante que eso en algún momento cuando más lo necesites te abandonaran por las acciones que estás haciendo ahora. –comento.

Voldemort soltó una carcajada.

-yo no necesito a nadie…

-toda organización necesita personal y tú no eres la excepción por muy poderoso que seas, _padre,_ que necesitas a alguien para cumplir tus metas.

-no lo puedo negar, pero tampoco trato a mis seguidores como si fuesen invaluable, porque para mí todos tienen un reemplazo cuando no me sirven como quiero. –comento con tranquilidad.

-no cabe duda que eres una serpiente… no sientes nada.

-bueno tu estarías igual que yo, sino hubiera sido por la estúpida de tu madre.

-jamás sería igual a ti… -decía, Hermione entre diente.

-ah querida se te olvidas que llevas mi sangre. Tarde o temprano tú deseo por desarrollar tus poderes mágicos y llevarlo al límite te consumirá, solo necesitas dejarte llevar por el deseo y caerás. –afirmo con una sonrisa.

-mi madre se sacrificó para que eso no ocurriera, y no será en vano su muerte. Así que luchare hasta el final… -dijo con rotundidad.

Voldemort arqueo una ceja con una burlona sonrisa.

-tu amor por tus amigos, en especial por Potter puede ser una arma de doble filo. –comenzó a decir.

-si lo matas no servirá de nada. –interrumpió, la castaña.

-¿Quién ha dicho algo sobre matar? –pregunto con sorna. –lo que trataba de explicarte, querida. Es que para ti sería una decepción si Potter no reacciona favorablemente como tú quisieras cuando se entere que tu padre fue el asesino de sus padres, aun cuando tú no has tenido nada que ver en el asunto. –dijo casualmente.

Hermione prefirió callar, sabiendo que su padre solo estaba midiendo su reacción como lo hacía con sus seguidores, y por desagradable que era para ella compartir la sangre con el señor oscuro no podía negar que había heredado su astucia y frialdad en necesaria ocasiones.

-y ahora cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo va tu relación con Draco?

Hermione bufo.

-¿Qué relación crees que podemos tener Malfoy y yo en la circunstancia en que estamos? –pregunto. –Malfoy y yo jamás nos llevamos bien el colegio…

-lo sé

-así que seguramente sabrás que es poco probable tener una relación lo más normal posible, cuando yo no quería estar comprometida con alguien que he detestado en los últimos 6 años.

-bueno pensé que Draco ha intentado conquistarte.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-los pensamientos de Malfoy está en otra parte como para sacar tiempo para _conquistarme._ –comento con burla.

-así que si se está esforzando con la misión… -comento, Voldemort satisfecho.

-así es, padre. Malfoy está haciendo lo que sea que ha planeado tanto que se ha descuidado en el colegio, con su equipo de Quidditch y hasta de fastidiarle la vida a todo aquel que le encantaba atormentar, en especial a mis amigos.

-entonces espero que sus esfuerzos valga la pena y no me decepcione como lo hizo su padre.

Hermione se encogió de hombro.

-igual no me importa tus asuntos con Malfoy… solo deseo regresar al colegio y fingir que mi vida es igual de ordinaria que los demás. –comento despreocupadamente.

Voldemort sonrió con burla.

-solo estas buscando una vía de escape, pero no te servirá de nada. Al fin y al cabo quedaras haciendo lo que tanto aborrece y lo disfrutara. –afirmo.

-no sé qué te hace sentir tan seguro, padre. Pero te juro que no hare lo que tú quieres… -aseguro, Hermione con furia.

Voldemort sonrió misteriosamente.

-bien, lo que tú digas. –acepto tranquilamente, levantándose. –aunque nuestra conversación siempre es interesante, es hora de compartir con los invitados en este día tan especial.

Hermione no se fiaba de la afable actitud de su padre, por lo que lo siguió sin comentar nada.

Durante la cena y el festejo del pronto año nuevo, Hermione tuvo que soportar el mal sentido de humor de los comentarios desdeñosos de los mortífagos cuando se burlaban de cómo algunos muggles habían sido torturado y asesinado, o de los funcionarios que habían logrado controlar para conseguir información. Faltando un par de horas para que iniciara el nuevo, Hermione estaba cansada de todo por lo que decidió irse a su habitación y olvidarse de todo. Pero antes de que pudiera salir…

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Hermione? –pregunto, Voldemort con frialdad.

La habitación se quedó en total silencio, expectantes. Hermione lo miro con la misma frialdad que su padre le dirigía…

-estoy cansada, así que me iré a mi habitación. –respondió.

El señor oscuro frunció las cejas, molesto.

 _-espero que no te opongas, ya que estoy harta de ser una hipócrita entre todos tus fieles seguidores. –siseo, sin temor._

Voldemort sonrió con frialdad.

-bien, entonces buenas noches. –acepto. –y feliz año nuevo. –dijo elevando una copa en forma de brindis.

-buenas noches, _padre, e igualmente._ –dijo entre diente, alejándose rápidamente.

-Draco… -llamo, Voldemort.

-sí, mi lord. –respondió, el rubio solicito.

-sigue a mi hija y vigílala. Asegúrate que no se comunique con sus amigos. –ordeno. –Hay que alejarla de la persona que más ama, suficiente tengo que lidiar con Potter para que mi hija muestre su devoción a ese maldito y sienta amor. –susurro molesto.

-así lo haré, mi lord. –acepto, Draco con seriedad. –buenas noches a todos, y espero que sigan disfrutando del evento que mi madre ha preparado con tanto gusto para ustedes. Feliz año nuevo. –comento con educación, alejándose.

Muchos magos y brujas agradecieron a Narcisa. Aunque los pensamiento de la matriarca Malfoy estaba sobre la actitud de su hijo y Hermione.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Al entrar a su habitación, Hermione se quitó rápidamente los molestos zapatos, arrojándolo con furia cerca de la cama. La puerta se abrió bruscamente.

-merlín. –jadeo, asustada.

-lo siento. –dijo, Draco apenado, cerrando la puerta.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? –pregunto mientras se recuperaba del susto.

-tu padre me envió para vigilarte. –respondió con una sonrisa.

Hermione bufo, sentándose en la cama.

-es un milagro que no envió a su escolta especial.

-creo que para él era evidente que estabas a punto de explotar en la fiesta y seguramente no se quiso arriesgar al enviar a su mascota preferida y me envió a mí. –comento, sentándose a lado de ella.

-mejor que no lo hizo, porque si no la hubiera prendido en fuego aunque hubiera tenido que pagar las consecuencia. –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Draco ladeo una sonrisa.

-bueno, Nagini debe agradecer que su amo se preocupe tanto por ella, como no haberla enviado a vigilarte.

-y mucho. –apoyo, Hermione sonriéndole.

Los dos se miraron con una sonrisa y se besaron, se separaron cuando el aire hizo falta.

-Siento que pasan horas cuando aparentamos indiferencia. –comento, Draco apoyando su frente con la de ella.

-lo sé, porque es lo mismo que siento. Es asfixiante tener que ocultar nuestros sentimientos y no tener la libertad de divulgarlo. –afirmo, Hermione suspirando.

Separándose, Draco le dio un casto beso.

-tengo algo para ti. –anuncio sacando un pequeño paquete.

-Draco, ya me has regalado muchas cosas. –protesto con una cálida sonrisa.

-es verdad, pero realmente esto es algo muy valioso que quiero que tengas. –aseguro, entregándole el paquete. –ábrelo.

-está bien.

Hermione rompió la envoltura, encontrando una cajita. Al abrirla, jadeo sorprendía al ver un hermoso collar.

-esto es hermoso, Draco, pero es demasiado. –aseguro.

-no para mí. –afirmo sacando el collar. –Esta es una reliquia de los Malfoy… -empezó a explicar. –Originalmente la piedra preciosa solo era de esmeralda… -Hermione lo miro con atención. –pero le pedí al joyero que cortara la mitad de la esmeralda y la reemplazara por rubí.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –cuestiono desconcertada.

-porque es lo que representa a cada uno. El rojo por tu casa y el verde por la mía. –respondió mientras se lo entregaba en sus manos.

-Draco.

-quiero que cuando pase lo que tenga que pasar con mi misión, no regreses acá. Quiero que te vayas con Potter y los Weasley… -comento mirándola a los ojos.

-sabes que no puedo hacer eso, tu… -Hermione iba a refutar.

-lo harás, no te preocupes por mí. –ordeno con seguridad. –sé que será difícil para los dos, pero es mejor que estés lo más lejos posible de tu padre, sino el logrará romper tu voluntad y harás cosas que ni yo creo poder detenerte que hagas.

-Draco, esto no me gusta…

Él ladeo una cálida sonrisa.

-lo sé, pero es lo mejor para los dos. Tendremos una oportunidad si te mantienes lo más alejada posible. Además esto… -dijo sosteniendo las joyas entre las manos de ellas. –lo he hechizado para que cuando necesites fuerza para luchar contra el llamado que te estará haciendo tu padre, puedas canalizar tu alma con el mío, y puedas sentirme aun cuando este lejos de mí.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-he estado leyendo un poco. –dijo encogiéndose de hombro. –pero eso no importa en estos momentos. Por favor, Hermione cuando tengas que regresar, inventa cualquier excusa y vete con Potter. Aun cuando no me agrade mucha la idea, pero creo que es lo mejor. Por favor, hazme caso.

Hermione suspiro, asintiendo.

-está bien, haré lo que me dices. Pero por favor, tienes que sobrevivir como sea. –suplico, sosteniendo sus manos.

Draco ladeo una petulante sonrisa.

-te lo prometí, y lo haré. Además, soy una astuta serpiente. Veras que cuando todo esto termine, solo será un mal recuerdo para los dos. –afirmo, besándola.

Las manos de Draco recorrieron la espalda de Hermione y la atrajo más a él. Ella se apretó más, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su novio, revolviéndole el cabello. Tomando la iniciativa, Draco se separó y le beso por el cuello mientras una de su mano errante recorría por debajo de su vestido negro, la pierna. Hermione se sintió acalorada por sus tentativas caricias, soltando un suave gemido. Draco se separó, nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto, Hermione confundida.

-no quiero hacer nada que no te guste. –respondió, levantándose.

Hermione se levantó y se colocó frente a él.

-no lo estás haciendo, Draco. –aseguro, sonrojándose. –me gusta que me toques.

-sí, pero se nos puede ir de la mano. –comento, sonrojado.

-no me importa, Draco. Quiero esto, quiero que continuemos… quiero que me hagas tuya. –afirmo sin duda, pero nerviosa.

-¿estas segura? –pregunto, sujetándola la cara. -no quiero que te arrepientas de esto. –aseguro mirándola a los ojos.

-no lo haré, Draco. –dijo con una sonrisa. –solo estoy nerviosa por nuestra primera vez.

Él sonrió.

-yo también. La verdad que cuando te escuche gemir, me asuste.

Hermione sonrió, sonrojada.

-bueno, ese el efecto que tienes en mí.

Draco sonrió ampliamente, besándola.

-te amo, Hermione. –aseguro, apoyando su cabeza con la de ella.

-te amo, Draco con todo mi ser. –dijo, colgándose en su cuello.

Olvidándose de todo, continuaron besándose y acariciándose. Hermione le desabotono la camisa, y él termino de quitárselo. Dándole la espalda a su novio, Draco le bajo el cierre de su vestido, cayendo este a sus pies. Girándose nuevamente nerviosa al estar solo en ropa interior frente a su novio, se trató de cubrir los pechos cruzando los brazos, pero Draco no lo permitió.

-no lo hagas, eres hermosa. –aseguro mirándola con deseos claramente en sus ojos.

Hermione sonrojada, se acercó a él y rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, lo beso entregada por completo. Draco le devolvió el beso con ímpetu, mientras la guiaba a la cama hasta colocarla encima. Separándose, se incorporó quitándose los zapatos y el pantalón.

Hermione admiro su cuerpo, su pecho, su hombro, cadera hasta su promitente bulto que se ocultaba por el bóxer.

-te gusta lo que ve. –bromeó, preocupado.

Ella ladeo una sonrisa.

-definitivamente.

Draco sonrió más seguro, acomodándose a lado de ella.

-podemos parar en cualquier momento si tú quieres. –aseguro mirándola a los ojos.

-lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo. –afirmo, Hermione besándolo.

Al principio se acariciaron con nerviosismo hasta que poco a poco adquirieron más confianza uno en el otro. Desabrochándose el sujetador, Hermione se lo quito. Draco le beso el cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban sus pechos, bajando por sus caderas hasta llegar hasta su intimidad. El deseo de Hermione y Draco se hizo más anhelante, por lo que terminaron de desnudarse. Mirándose uno a otro, Draco se colocó encima de ella, inmovilizándola con su cuerpo mientras se deslizaba entre sus muslos. La respiración de Hermione se alteró.

-relájate. –ordeno, Draco con voz ahogada.

Hermione asintió, respirando profundamente. Draco se inclinó, besándola con ternura mientras la penetro suavemente hasta quedarse quieto por un momento para que sus cuerpos se acostumbraran a su unión íntimamente.

-por favor, continua. –jadeo, Hermione.

Draco accedió, moviéndose lentamente. La pasión y el deseo envolvieron a la joven pareja haciendo el amor por primera vez.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Tiempo después al regresar al colegio, Draco se encontraba bajo mucha presión cuando el armario evanescente todavía le seguía dando problema, y más aún que Potter trataba de seguirlo con más insistencia. Sabía que debía tener cuidado de lo que hacía, ya que Hermione le había advertido que Harry estaba usando un mapa para ubicarlo siempre. Y aunque algunas ocasiones Hermione lo había ayudado, Harry era demasiado insistente para seguirlo.

Preocupado por su situación, Draco se dirigió al baño donde sabía que nadie lo molestaría. Remojándose la cara, soltó un grito angustiado. Apoyándose al lavado, miro su reflejo en el espejo, pero se sorprendió al ver también el de Harry. Girándose rápidamente con varita en mano, le lanzo un expulso no verbal, pero fallo a centímetros. Harry le lanzo un hechizo, pero él logro esquivarlo. Lanzando una bombarda no verbal, el hechizo golpeo a un tanque de agua cerca de Harry. El agua empezó a derramarse por todo el piso, sin quitar la vista de su contrincante…

- _cruci…_

- _Sectumsempra._ –exclamo, Harry iracundo.

El maleficio le pego directo a Draco, sintiendo que su cuerpo recibía corte por todos lados. Sangrando, cayó debilitado e inconsciente en el piso.

-no. –exclamo, Harry horrorizado.

Antes de poder acercarse, la puerta se abrió entrando el profesor Snape. Todo había sido tan rápido que Harry se quedó en shock observando cómo Snape curaba rápidamente las heridas que él le había provocado.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Después que el profesor Snape se llevó a Draco y lo castigó, Harry se sintió terriblemente mal. Por un momento fugaz pensó en lanzarle un Avada a Malfoy, pero decidió experimentar con el hechizo Sectumsempra, pensando que no era tan malo. Removiéndose incomodo en la cama, tenía impreso en su pensamiento los cortes en el cuerpo y la cara de Draco, así como la sangre mezclada con el agua por todo el piso. Lo peor para él fue cuando Hermione lo sermoneo…

-te dije que era peligroso usar un diario que no conocías su procedencia. –comento, molesta. –y más aún, experimentar con hechizos que no sabía que hacían.

-déjalo tranquilo, Hermione. Suficiente castigo tiene que lo suspendieron, para que vengas tu ha empeorar la situación. –defendió, Ron.

-no fue suficiente. –afirmo, Hermione con frialdad.

Harry y Ron la miraron sorprendido.

-¿Qué…? –iba a preguntar, Ron molesto.

-en realidad es un milagro que Snape, el profesor que tanto detesta a Harry no le hubiera expulsado. –murmuro para que solo los dos la escucharan. –si quieres ser un buen amigo para Harry, Ron. Entonces no le aplaudas lo que está mal… recuerda que hay una línea muy delgada entre lo bueno y lo malo. –dijo alejándose, furiosa.

-mujeres, no nos entienden. –comento, Ron tranquilamente.

-ella tiene razón, Ron. Nunca debí experimentar con los hechizos con alguno de mis compañeros sin primero saber qué es lo que hacía. Una cosa fue experimentar con el hechizo Levicorpus otra cosa muy diferente es haber usado el Sectumsempra. –acepto, abatido.

Ron no sabía que decirle para animarlo.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Hermione camino directamente hacia la oficina del profesor Snape. Entrando si llamar, se encontró al profesor leyendo un documento. Snape la miro impasible…

-señorita, no recuerdo haberla llamado. –comento.

-necesito su ayuda para ver a Malfoy, sin que nadie sospeche. –ordeno.

Snape elevo una ceja.

-puedo saber para que lo quiere ver. –pregunto acercándose.

-no, es un asunto entre Malfoy y yo, y no puedo esperar hasta que salga de la enfermería. –aseguro, mirándolo firmemente.

Snape trato de leer su mente, pero no pudo.

-no lo intente otra vez, porque no conseguirá nada. –comento con seguridad. –recuerde que sangre corre por mis venas.

El profesor arqueo una ceja.

-está bien, le ayudare. Pero solo conseguiré unos cuantos minutos para hablar, madame Pomfrey es muy extrita.

-lo sé, pero solo necesitare un par de palabras con Malfoy y ya. –afirmo.

-sígame, le inventare una excusa a Pomfrey.

Siendo la hora de la cena, no había mucho estudiante por el pasillo hacia la enfermería. Por lo que nadie comentaría la extraña cercanía del profesor Snape con Hermione. Al entrar a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey se encontraba en su escritorio. La bruja alzo la cabeza, frunciendo las cejas.

-sucede algo, Severus. –pregunto levantándose. Él asintió.

-la señorita Granger necesita hablar con el señor Malfoy, sobre un proyecto que había dejado para que realizaran los dos. Pero con la situación que ha ocurrido, la señorita quiere intercambiar unas palabras con el joven para continuar.

Pomfrey miro con seriedad y resignación.

-está bien, puede hablar un momento, pero no se demoré. –ordeno mirando a la castaña.

-por supuesto, madame Pomfrey. –acepto con una educada sonrisa.

-está detrás de esa mampara, él no quiere que nadie lo moleste. –advirtió.

-solo será un momento. –afirmo. Snape la miro.

-la espero afuera, señorita Granger.

Hermione asintió, dirigiéndose cuidadosamente hacia la camilla de Draco. El rubio estaba hecho un ovillo.

-Malfoy. –susurro.

El rubio se removió mirando hacia la castaña, sorprendido.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –murmuro.

Hermione ladeo una sonrisa.

-¿quería saber cómo te encontrabas?

-nada bien a causa de Potter. –afirmo con una mueca.

-sí, sé todo lo que paso.

-no sabía que Potter usaba esa clase de magia.

-no lo usaba, contigo fue la primera vez que lo uso. –comento. Draco bufo.

-valla, así que fui un experimento. –comento con desdén.

-siento mucho lo que Harry te hizo. –aseguro sentándose al borde de la camilla. –la verdad que en este momento no tengo deseo de verlo, tuve una fuerte discusión con Harry.

-se lo merece. –afirmo con desprecio. –y te juro que esta me las pagará.

-por favor, Draco no te busque otra pelea. –suplico. –no podría soportar que algo malo te pase. –dijo, sosteniéndole la mano. –suficiente tuve que luchar contra mis instintos y no matar a Harry, para que esta vez seas quien lo provoque. –dijo molesta.

Draco la miro y suspiro profundamente, apretándole la mano.

-lo siento, no pensé en eso. –aseguro.

-solo no hagas tontería, Draco. –advirtió. Él ladeo una pícara sonrisa.

-no te preocupes, querida. La lección que le daré a Potter, hará que nunca en su vida se deba meter conmigo. –afirmo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, resignada a la venganza de su novio.


	11. ¿Qué harías por amor?

Draco suspiro satisfecho al ver el pájaro volar después de haberlo tenido en el armario evanescente.

-por fin está listo. –se dijo así mismo.

Escribiendo una rápida nota, lo coloco en el armario y lo cerró. Cinco minutos después lo abrió, recibiendo una sola respuesta, "30 de junio". Sabiendo que solo le quedaba menos de una semana estar en Hogwarts, ladeo una maliciosa sonrisa.

–ahora si puedo vengarme de Potter. –afirmo.

Caminando hacia el salón de defensa contra las artes oscuras, vio al profesor Snape presionando a Harry como siempre con sus comentarios sarcásticos. Las últimas semanas se había vuelto más desagradable con Potter desde el incidente en el baño. Echando un vistazo hacia su novia, Hermione estaba demasiada pensativa como para prestarle atención de lo que decía o hacia Snape. Frunciendo las cejas, desconcertado, escucho al profesor dar por terminada la clase. Saliendo los estudiantes lo más rápido posible del salón, se quedó esperando hasta quedar solo con Snape. Al salir el ultimo estudiante, cerró la puerta y hechizo el salón para que nadie lo escuchara.

-¿sucede algo? -pregunto, Snape acercándose.

-todo esta listo. Será el 30 de junio. –comunico.

El mago asintió, lentamente mirándolo a él.

-¿estás seguro de lo que vas hacer?

-si, por algo me he esforzado. –respondió con seriedad.

-está bien. Espero que cumplas con la orden, Draco. –comento.

-lo haré. –aseguro, girándose.

Saliendo del salón, se dirigió a la sala de los menesteres. Entrando se escondió detrás de algunos objetos, en poco segundo escucho unos pasos. Sin pensarlo dos veces lanzo un _Petrificus Totalus_ no verbal, cayendo la victima al suelo. Carcajeándose, se acercó…

-¡Potter! ¡Potter! ¡Potter! –canturreo, Draco pausadamente. –no has aprendido que no debes estar espiándome sin pagar las consecuencia. –dijo burlonamente. –la última vez me atrapaste desprevenido, esta vez no lo iba a permitir. –afirmo, apuntándolo con la varita.

Draco lo levito hasta llevarlo a una esquina de la sala. Harry estaba realmente preocupado lo que haría el rubio en venganza por lo del incidente del baño. Draco le saco la capa de invisibilidad de su bolsillo.

-bien. –dijo, inclinándose para mirar a Harry con burla. –lo que verás, lo que oirás jamás podrás hablarlo con nadie… ¿querías descubrir lo que hago? –pregunto con seriedad. –ahora sabrás de algo más importante de lo que hago, Potter. –afirmo, cubriéndole con la capa de invisibilidad y lanzándole un par de hechizo.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Harry no entendió sus escuetas palabras, y menos aun lo que le haría los hechizos que el rubio le había lanzado. Vio como Malfoy salía de la sala, quedándose solo y sin oportunidad de moverse por un momento hasta que diez minutos después, escucho que nuevamente entraba Malfoy pero esta vez acompañado….

Harry se sorprendió al ver a Hermione entrado con sus manos entrelazada con las de Malfoy. Recordando rápidamente de lo que le había dicho su yo del futuro...

 _-esto no puede ser posible, no es posible. –_ pensó en shock.

-¿estás bien? –pregunto, Draco mirando a su novia con preocupación.

-está todo listo, ¿verdad? –comento mirándolo.

-sí, pero no quiero hablar de eso. –dijo cortante. –mejor cuéntame, ¿Por qué estaba tan pensativa en la clase de Snape? -Hermione suspiro.

-bueno, la verdad con todo lo que ha pasado en el último año y ahora que estamos pronto a salir del colegio, no puedo evitar pensar que mi vida ha sido una mentira. Mi madre… -murmuraba desilusionada.

-ella hizo lo que considero lo mejor para ti, por tu bienestar.

-es lo sé, pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar que si ella no se hubiera enfrentado a mi padre y me hubiera llevado a cualquier lugar con ella…

Draco le apretó la mano y la miro con comprensión.

-sabes también como yo que Voldemort las hubiera encontrado, a tu madre la hubiera matado igual y tú ahora mismo pensarías igual a tu padre. –argumento.

Hermione arrugo la nariz con desdén, de solo pensarlo.

-yo jamás pensaré como él, primero muerta antes que cumplir con sus deseos. –afirmo.

Draco ladeo una pequeña sonrisa con tristeza.

-y él lo sabe, por eso es que siempre te estará provocando. –aseguro. –es por eso que debes hacerme caso e irte con Potter después que salgas del colegio. -Hermione lo miro con preocupación.

-yo no estoy tan segura de hacerlo, Draco. ¿Qué sucede si lo hago y mi padre en venganza lo divulga? ¿Qué sucedería cuando Harry y Ron se enteren? Ellos pensaran que lo estado espiando. En especial, Ron será brutal… -decía.

-Voldemort no lo hará, eres muy importante para él como para arriesgarte. Además ha estado en la mente de Potter y sabe que él es demasiado estúpido y sería capaz de dañarte. Tu misma me has contado las veces que te ha dicho que él te quiere para que luches en su bando, jamás le dirá a Potter mientras no tenga su respaldo. –comento, tranquilizándola.

-primero el infierno se congela, antes que ir contra mis principios. –aseguro, Hermione con frialdad. Draco sonrió.

-y yo jamás permitiré que eso suceda, sin primero luchar con toda mis fuerza para alejarte de toda la oscuridad que tu padre te quiere ceñir. –afirmo.

Hermione ladeo una cálida sonrisa.

-eres mi fuerza, Draco. –dijo, besándolo. Separándose, los dos se abrazaron.

-lo haré, Draco. Me iré con Harry y lo ayudare en todo, él es el único que puede destruir a mi padre, sin dañar su alma. –dijo con resignación.

-sí, porque si lo haces tú. Él lograra lo que tanto desea. –afirmo.

-yo realmente lo odio con toda mis fuerzas y me da asco llevar su sangre.

Draco se separó mirándola con seriedad.

-en algo Voldemort tiene razón, tú te pareces más a tu madre que a él. Y debes recordar eso cada vez que sientas aversión sobre llevar la sangre de Voldemort, que eres como tu madre. Aun cuando nunca la conociste, tienes el corazón de oro de tu madre y no la de tu padre. –aseguro con una cálida mirada.

Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta y asintió.

-gracias, gracias por tus palabra, Draco. –dijo sollozando.

Draco la abrazo, brindándole su apoyo.

-eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, Hermione. Sé que jamás caerás, sin luchar. Aun sin mí, sé que saldrías adelante por tu propia cuenta.

-puede ser, pero eso no quita lo importante que eres para mí, Draco. Tú eres mi motivo para luchar, para seguir sin importar lo que _mi padre_ espera por mí. –afirmo mirándolo como lo mejor del mundo.

Draco se sintió rebosante y ganas de llorar por la sinceridad y el amor que reflejaba Hermione por él sin ninguna condición, pero sabiendo que Harry esta de espectador controlo sus emociones. Apoyando su cabeza sobre la de Hermione…

-te amo, Hermione. Siempre ten presente que te amo y aun cuando este lejos de ti, estaré para ti. –afirmo.

-lo sé, yo también te amo. –dijo con una sonrisa.

Draco también sonrió, besándola con amor y pasión. Separándose…

-creo que es hora de que regrese a la torre. –comento, Hermione levantándose.

-sí, yo también debo regresar a la mazmorra antes de que Potter sospeche lo que estoy haciendo y se ponga a revisar su mapa. –dijo tranquilamente.

Hermione lo miro preocupada.

-¿todavía te está siguiendo a pesar del incidente?

-no lo sé, pero ya debes conocer a tu amigo… demasiado idiota para entender. –afirmo con una burlona sonrisa.

-¡Draco! –exclamo con la cejas fruncida. –Harry no es ningún idiota, solo es muy persistente cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza. Y claramente tú le has dado motivo para que sospeche de ti.

Draco se encogió el hombro, quitándole importancia.

-igual, solo dije lo que todo el colegio sabe. –dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-incorregible.

-efectivamente, leona. –apoyo. –ahora vete tu primero, yo me asegurare de que nadie te vea.

Despidiéndose con un casto beso y estando segura que nadie estaba por el pasillo, Hermione salió rápidamente de la sala. Seguro que su novia se había ido, Draco se dirigió donde había dejado a Harry. Quitándole la capa y la varita, lo apunto con su varita…

 _-_ _Finite incantatem._ –exclamo. Harry se incorporó rápidamente, furioso.

-Dame mi varita, Malfoy. –ordeno.

Draco arqueo una ceja.

-no te daré nada hasta dejarte un par de cosas clara, Potter. –afirmo.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres amenazarme para que no diga nada de lo que escuche? –pregunto con burla.

Draco ladeo una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-no serás capaz de decir nada, Potter. No, hasta cuando el señor oscuro revele la verdad. –comunico.

Harry frunció las cejas desconcertadas, pero recordó que el rubio le había lanzado un par de hechizo que él desconocía.

-me hechizaste. –acuso.

Draco se encogió de hombro.

-me asegure de hacerlo, para que no cometieras ninguna tontería. Y menos que se te escapara la información que escuchaste antes de tiempo. –aseguro. –además, así entenderás a Hermione porque no ha podido decirte nada de lo que le ha sucedido en el verano pasado.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto sorprendido.

-Hermione y yo somos novio, mucho antes que el señor oscuro revelara que ella era su hija. –respondió.

-entonces es verdad, ella es la hija de Voldemort. –comento con tristeza, apoyándose en la pared.

Draco observo expectante a la reacción del mago.

-no sé cómo sentirme al respecto. –comento con sinceridad.

Draco suspiro.

-lo entiendo, a mí me paso lo mismo. Pero debes recordar Potter, que ella es Hermione. No importa si es la hija del señor oscuro, ella no ha cambiado. Tu ha sido testigo de su angustia. –afirmo con seriedad. –Ahora sabes que ella es una Ryddle, en el momento que lo revele el mismo señor oscuro deberás demostrar sorpresa como si todo es nuevo para ti. –Mirando con determinación. – Hermione jamás podrá decirte nada hasta que cumplas con la profecía. Voldemort la marcado con algunos hechizos que ella está luchando. Pero le será muy difícil, si principalmente tú le das la espalda. Es por eso que planee en atraparte. Porque necesitare tu ayuda cuando yo no pueda estar con ella para hacerlo. No puedes permitir por nada en el mundo que Hermione regrese a lado de su padre, él solo le hará daño hasta lograr que ella caiga en su trampa y se vuelva lo que ella tanto aborrece.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? –pregunto, Harry asombrado por la sincera preocupación del rubio hacia su amiga.

-porque la amo y quiero lo mejor para ella. –respondió sin titubeo. –dime, Potter. ¿Qué harías por la persona que te importa? ¿Por aquella que te ha demostrado siempre su lealtad? ¿Por aquella que jamás ha dudado de tu palabra y de tus acciones? Dime, Potter… -pregunto, mirándolo desafiante. - ¿Qué harías por amor?

-yo… -titubeo azorado.

-yo sé lo que quiero, pero ahora no dependerá de mi lo que acontezca con Hermione. Dependerá de ti mientras ella este contigo. –dijo entregándole su varita y capa, alejándose.

-solo dime una cosa, Malfoy. –dijo, Harry llamando su atención.

Draco se giró, mirándolo con las cejas fruncidas.

-si algo te aconteciera mientras estés lejos de Hermione, ¿crees que ella se vuelva mala como Voldemort? –pregunto preocupado.

-si me hubieras matado, ella te hubiera atacado. Es lo mismo que acontecería si su padre me mata. Voldemort desconoce nuestra relación amorosa, por lo que sería un error de él si algo me sucediera. No sabría lo que provocaría. –dijo con una burlona sonrisa. –desataría el infierno, sin saberlo.

-entiendo. –aseguro, Harry pensativo.

Draco elevo una ceja, pero no lo cuestiono. Dándose la vuelta hacia la salida, camino hacia la puerta. Estando a punto de salir…

-cuídala, Potter y trata de entenderla. –ordeno.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Después de haber salido de la sala de menesteres, Harry camino pensativo hasta llegar a su torre.

-Harry. –llamo, Ron al entrar a la sala.

-ahora mismo no tengo ganas de hablar, Ron. –aseguro caminando hacia su habitación.

El pelirrojo le siguió, preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry? ¿Pareces que hubieras recibido alguna mala noticia? –aseguro mirando lo pálido que estaba.

-algo así. –murmuro, tirándose en la cama. –Hermione… -dijo sin pensarlo.

Harry no pudo continuar. Ron lo miro desconcertado.

-¿Qué paso con ella?... –pregunto frunciendo las cejas. –otra vez discutieron.

-no. –aseguro con seriedad. – ¿Por qué estaríamos discutiendo? –pregunto extrañado.

Ron se encogió de hombro mientras se sentaba frente a él.

-bueno como los dos últimamente han estado muy susceptible por el asunto del diario y lo que sucedió con Malfoy…

Harry hizo una mueca.

-no lo vuelvas a mencionar, sino Hermione otra vez estará sermoneándome.

Ron asintió, frunciendo las cejas.

-entonces, sino eso, ¿Qué sucede con ella?

Antes que Harry respondiera, Hermione entro con una libreta.

-hola, chicos. –saludo con una sonrisa.

El pelirrojo se levantó.

-Hermione, ¿te ha sucedido algo? –pregunto, Ron a bocajarro.

-no, ¿Por qué? –pregunto, desconcertada mirando a los dos.

-¿estas segura? –insistió.

Hermione rodo los ojos, sentándose frente a Harry.

-totalmente segura, Ron. ¿A qué viene esa insistencia? –dijo mirando al pelirrojo.

Ron enrojeció, avergonzado.

-es que Harry llego pálido y le pregunte que le sucedía, qué me parecía que había recibido una mala noticia y dijo que era por ti. –respondió apresuradamente.

Hermione miro a Harry, confundida.

-¿sucede algo, conmigo?

-no, nada, Hermione. Solo es que Ron me pregunto de momento y le invente lo que me vino a la mente. –afirmo, Harry tratando de sonreír, pero no pudo al ver la cara preocupada de la bruja.

-¿Por qué intentaste engañarme? –pregunto, Ron ofendido.

-porque no quería que me molestaras. Te lo dije desde que entre, pero me seguiste y respondí eso. –respondió, cansinamente.

-solo me lo tenías que decir. –rezongo, el pelirrojo.

-te lo dije, pero no me hiciste caso. –refuto, el pelinegro.

-ya chicos, no se van a poner a pelear ahora. –dijo mirando con seriedad a los magos. –hay cosa más importante que estar peleando por tonterías.

Los dos bufaron. Hermione miro a Harry.

-¿el profesor Dumbledore se ha comunicado contigo? -él suspiro.

-no, pero espero que sea pronto. –dijo recostándose en la cama.

-sí, ojala. –dijo con anhelo. –bueno, los dejos. Tengo tarea por hacer. –comunico, alejándose.

-Harry… -susurro, el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué sucede, Ron? –pregunto, mirándolo.

-¿Por qué le mentiste a Hermione?

-porque no quería que supiera que estoy preocupada por ella.

-y ¿Por qué lo está?... ella realmente se ve igual que siempre. –aseguro. Harry bufo.

-Ron no te das cuenta de nada. –dijo, sentándose nuevamente.

El pelirrojo lo miro ofendido.

-¿de que no me doy de cuenta?

-Hermione ha estado muy diferente este año. –afirmo, Harry.

-¿diferente, cómo?

-bueno, ¿recuerdas en el tercer año?

-ha si, un poco loca con tantas tareas y su irritabilidad en todo momento. –respondió con una sonrisa.

-sí, bueno lo mismo ha sido este año. Ha estado muy enojada…

-en especial porque eres el primero en la clase de pociones. –dijo con burla. Harry asintió.

-pero también he descubierto porque ha estado muy molesta y alejada. –comento.

-¿Por qué? -Pregunto, Ron curiosidad.

Harry sabía que debía mentirle a su amigo para que dejara el tema de una vez por toda.

-creo que tiene celos de que tú y yo tengamos novia. En cambio ella está sola, sin tener alguien interesante. –invento de improviso. Ron soltó una carcajada.

-la verdad, ¿Quién se interesaría en ella?... es demasiado mandona, inteligente y es una insoportable sabelotodo. –dijo, insensible y en un tono burlón.

Harry se quedó callado. Ron se despidió, saliendo en busca de su novia. Suspirando profundamente, trato de aclarar y tranquilizar su mente, para no cometer alguna tontería que se pudiera arrepentir. Recordando lo que había escuchado decir a Hermione.

 _-yo no estoy tan segura de hacerlo, Draco. ¿Qué sucede si lo hago y mi padre en venganza lo divulga? ¿Qué sucedería cuando Harry y Ron se enteren? Ellos pensaran que lo estado espiando... en especial, Ron será brutal…_

Harry no podía negar que los temores de Hermione se podrían hacer realidad, ya que Ron nunca media sus palabras, solo decía las cosas tal y cual como lo sentía. Él por su parte, solo quería dejar de pensar por un momento de todas las cosas que estaba descubriendo de su adversario y ahora de su amiga. Sinceramente no sabía qué hacer con ella y lo que le había dicho Malfoy. Recordando a su yo del futuro.

 _-lo único que estoy pidiendo es que cuando enfrentes a Malfoy no lo mates, sea la circunstancia que sea. Piensa en tus amigos, en Ron…_

 _-en Hermione._

 _-si, en ella. Si matas a Malfoy la perderás, y jamás podrás deshacer de tus errores y la culpa como lo estoy viviendo yo. –afirmo, abatido._

Levantándose, se apoyó en la ventana mirando el paisaje. Recordó las palabras de Draco.

 _-lo entiendo, a mí me paso lo mismo. Pero debes recordar Potter, que ella es Hermione. No importa si es la hija del señor oscuro, ella no ha cambiado. Tu ha sido testigo de su angustia… cuídala, Potter y trata de entenderla._

-Malfoy tiene razón, ella no ha cambiado. –murmuró.

Con eso en mente, Harry salió de la habitación, apresuradamente ignorando el llamado de Ron y Ginny. Entrando en la biblioteca, vislumbro a Hermione muy concentrada escribiendo en su pergamino. Acercándose lentamente…

-Hermione. –susurro. La castaña alzo su cabeza asombrada de verlo.

-Harry, ¿sucede algo? –pregunto, preocupada al notar extraño a su amigo.

El joven mago se sentó frente a ella, sonriéndole.

-no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-pensé que querías descansar y ahora te veo aquí... no es difícil pensar que algo ha sucedido. –respondió con tranquilidad.

-no, no ha sucedido nada… nada nuevo que tu no sepas. –dijo.

-eso es genial, Harry. Pero, entonces ¿Por qué viniste?

El pelinegro se encogió de hombro, aburrido.

-solo vine escapando de las escena de Ron y… –invento.

-¿Lav-Lav? –termino de decir, Hermione con una burlona sonrisa. Harry asintió. -bueno, siéntete libre de que ellos no se aparecerán aquí. –afirmo. El pelinegro sonrió. -y ¿Ginny? ¿Por qué no estas con ella? –pregunto, desconcertada.

-estaba con sus amigas, ¿ya sabes? –mintió.

-entiendo. –mirándolo con una sonrisa. – ¿Tienes la capa de invisibilidad?

-sí, ¿Por qué?

-Bueno si tienes horas libre para esconderte, entonces podrás ayudarme a verificar si alguno de los libros de la sección prohibida contenga información importante… -susurro, bajando su cabeza cerca de él. –sobre los Horrocruxes.

-Hermione, ya has buscado y no has encontrado nada. –rezongo.

La castaña le dirigió una severa mirada.

-Harry algo se me podría haber pasado por alto.

-lo dudo. –murmuro. –pero lo haré, solo para que estés tranquila. –dijo rápidamente con resignación al ver la mirada reprobatoria de su amiga.

-gracias, Harry. –dijo con una amplia sonrisa. –entre más información obtengamos, más oportunidad tendremos para derrotar a… Voldemort. –afirmo con seriedad.

-la próxima vez que me encuentre con el profesor Dumbledore le preguntare como podemos destruirla… aparte claro de usar el colmillo de basilisco como lo hice con el diario de Tom.

-eso es aún mejor, Harry. Que no se te valla al olvidar, ¿oíste? –ordeno. –ahora busca un libro y lee.

-mandona. –bromeó.

-pero aun así me quieres. –comento, Hermione con una sonrisa.

-y no te cambiaría por nada. –afirmo con una cálida sonrisa, colocándose la capa.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos, se dieron de cuenta que una joven bruja pelirroja lo había escuchado y mirado con mucha atención.


	12. ¿Misión cumplida?

**Algunos personajes y parte de la historia son creados por mi, todos los demás son originales de J. K. Rowling**

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **29 de Junio de 1997…**

Hermione estaba preocupada al saber que pronto caería la desagracia en Hogwarts y aunque no sabía cuándo ocurriría por causa que Draco la mantenía al margen del asunto, tenía su sospecha que sería muy pronto. Mirando el reloj de su habitación se dio de cuenta que eran las 8 de la noche, rápidamente salió para encontrarse con Draco. Llegando a la sala de menesteres y paseándose frente a ella tres veces, se abrió. Entrando, se sorprendió al ver una cómoda cama entre tanto objetos como el armario evanescente.

-Hermione. –saludo, Draco abrazándola y besándola.

Al separarse y terminar de saludarse, caminaron hasta la cama.

-¿será pronto, verdad? –pregunto preocupada al ver su semblante angustiado.

-sí, pero ya sabes que no quiero hablar. Solo quiero estar contigo, antes de que todo ocurra. –afirmo, besándola.

Hermione no protesto. Desvistiéndose rápidamente entre besos y caricias, Draco la coloco sobre la cama. Inclinándose, la beso con pasión y ternura hasta que necesitaron separarse por falta de aire. Él bajo la cabeza besándola por el cuello hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones y luego trazando un camino atendiendo al otro mientras su mano provocaba su placer. Hermione movió la cadera, siguiendo los movimientos que hacia su novio con sus dedos en su intimidad.

-por favor… -suplico.

Draco se separó mirándola con una pícara sonrisa.

-lo siento, querida. Pero todavía no. –afirmo, acariciándole los muslos. –ábrete para mí. Separa las piernas y dobla las rodillas. –ordeno con una voz ronca.

Hermione lo miro atentamente, percibiendo que el color de su iris gris estaba más oscura de lo normal. Ella hizo lo que le dijo. Draco se inclinó y ella cerró los ojos al sentir su boca en su sexo. Gimió. Su corazón se aceleró al ser estimulaba más y más hasta que su respiración y un intenso placer que sentí por todo su ser se incrementó hasta jadear el nombre de Draco mientras llegaba a un fuerte clímax. Mientras Hermione se recuperaba, Draco se incorporó colocándose sobre ella, entre sus piernas.

-mírame. –ordeno.

Hermione tenía los ojos fuertemente apretado, pero al escucharlo, los abrió.

-eres mía, Hermione. –dijo mirándola mientras la penetraba lentamente.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada mientras colocaba sus brazos sobre los hombros, al igual que sus piernas envolviendo las caderas, aferrándose a él.

-soy tuya. –jadeo.

Ella se estremeció por cada movimiento lento y profundo que le hacia su novio. Poco a poco, las envestidas eran más rápida, dura y profunda. La respiración de los dos, se incrementó con cada movimiento. Los dedos de Draco acariciaron su clítoris. Hermione se tensó hasta alcanzar el orgasmo, clavando su uñas en los brazos de él y gimiendo su nombre. Al sentir los músculos vaginales apretar su pene, Draco llego a su propia liberación, gritando el nombre de Hermione. Separándose, Draco se colocó a lado de su novia, abrazándola mientras se recuperaban. Ella apoyo la cabeza en su torso.

-quiero recordar este momento. –dijo, Draco apoyándose sobre su codo, mirándola. –no sabemos cuánto tiempo les tomara encontrar los horrocruxes que tanto habla Dumbledore…

-por lo que será el tiempo que estaremos lejos uno del otro. –termino, Hermione de decir.

Draco asintió.

-solo espero que no sea en años. –comento, preocupado.

-esperemos que no, pero realmente dependerá de los lugares que posiblemente mi padre haya guardado los horrocruxes.

-sí, lo sé. –acepto, resignado. –cuando regrese a la mansión buscare para ver si Voldemort ha guardado algo importante como sucedió con el diario.

-¿crees que mi padre es tan estúpido para cometer el mismo error de esconder otro objeto importante en la mansión? –pregunto, arqueando una ceja.

-no, pero no pierdo nada con intentar averiguar algo. –respondió con sinceridad.

-en eso tienes razón. –apoyo.

-¿sabes si Dumbledore le ha dicho algo más a Potter?

-no, no le ha dicho nada. Tampoco lo ha citado para alguna de las clases particulares.

-eso solo añade más problema. –comento con pesimismo.

Hermione lo miro con burla.

-¿y donde quedo tu confianza en Harry?

-todavía lo tengo, pero lo que no tengo es paciencia de ver cuánto tiempo llevara destruir todo los horrocruxes para que Potter pueda matar a tu padre. –rezongo.

Hermione sonrió, colocando las manos sobre sus hombros.

-sea el tiempo que tome, no importara cuando termine. Tú mismo me dijiste que todo lo que vivamos mientras estemos lejos solo será un mal recuerdo, pero lo que importara es lo que viviremos después. –aseguro.

Draco sonrió, besándola. Separándose, apoyo su frente con la de ella.

-es verdad, solo importara todo cuando podremos estar libre de todo e irnos muy lejos. –afirmo. -¿sabes que te amo, Hermione? –pregunto, mirándola fijamente.

-lo sé, yo también te amo. –respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

Los dos permanecieron abrazados hasta que tuvieron que despedirse, desconociendo Hermione que era la última vez que por un tiempo no vería a su novio.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **30 de Junio…**

Al recibir el mensaje del director Dumbledore para salir de Hogwarts, Harry les ordenó a sus amigos que vigilaran el colegio, en especial la sala de menesteres donde había visto a Malfoy. Dumbledore junto a Harry viajaron a una cueva donde sospechaba que se encontraba otro horrocrux, pero no fue fácil conseguirlo a causa de la trampa colocada para poder obtenerlo. Por lo que Dumbledore quedo muy débil a causa de tener que tomar una poción de la desesperación que le causo un dolor insoportable, pero con ayuda de Harry logro terminar de tomarla.

Con muchas dificultades, Harry junto al debilitado director aparecieron a Hogsmeade, solo para ver sobre el cielo flotando la calavera verde ardiendo sobre el colegio. Harry y Dumbledore se apresuraron a regresar al colegio en las escobas prestada de Madam Rosmerta. Al llegar a la torre de Astronomía, Dumbledore le pidió a Harry que buscara el profesor Snape. Aunque no estaba muy convencido, Harry se digirió a la puerta que estaba cerca de la escalera de caracol, pero antes que pudiera salir escucho algunos ruidos por la otra entrada.

 _-Expelliarmus._ –exclamo una voz.

Harry iba a regresar, pero su cuerpo no reacciono. Todo lo contrario había sido congelado, sin darse cuenta. Expectante a los sonidos y lo que veía desde su posición, Harry observo cuando Draco se acercaba al cansado y debilitado director apuntándolo con su varita mientras que el director había sido desarmado.

-buenas noches, Draco. –saludo, Dumbledore tranquilamente.

Draco miro a su alrededor notando que había dos escoba.

-¿estás solo? –pregunto preocupado.

-la misma pregunta me lo hago yo.

Harry observo como Malfoy apretaba la boca, fuertemente.

-traje un poco de ayuda.

-bien, encontraste la manera de hacerlo entrar a pesar de las protecciones y la vigilancia.

Draco ladeo una sonrisa con suficiencia.

-sí, bajo sus propias narices, donde menos se lo esperaba. –se jacto.

Dumbledore ladeo una pequeña sonrisa.

-bien por ti. –felicito. – ¿y adonde esta su ayuda, sr. Malfoy?

-ellos están peleando con algunos de sus guardias, pero eso no importa. Yo tengo un trabajo que terminar, y ellos no tienen nada que ver. –afirmo, Draco apretando su varita mirando fijamente al director.

Desde la posición de Harry, noto que Malfoy estaba nervioso y angustiado.

-no eres un asesino, Draco. –dijo, Dumbledore sonriéndole.

-usted no sabe de lo que soy capaz. –respondió con ferocidad.

-por supuesto que lo sé, he sido testigo de algunas de sus acciones. –afirmo. –pero entre lo que usted es capaz con lo que es correcto, hay una gran diferencia, Sr. Malfoy. No tienes el corazón para matar…

-no importa lo que usted diga, yo tengo un trabajo que cumplir. –aseguro con vehemencia.

-si es así, entonces hazlo. Solo estamos tú y yo, y por mi parte me has desarmado, por lo que no puedo defenderme. –comento mirándolo a los ojos.

Draco aparto la vista mirando hacia la entrada.

-tienes miedo, y espera que alguien te ayude. –dijo tranquilamente.

-no tengo miedo y no necesito ayuda. –afirmo mirándolo iracundo. –no necesite ayuda para meter a los mortífagos por el armario evanescente y entrar a Hogwarts, tampoco necesitare ayuda para matarlo.

-así que reparaste y usaste el armario evanescente para ingresar. Muy astuto e inteligente de tu parte. –elogio.

Harry vio que Malfoy respiraba agitadamente como si tuviese corriendo. Su lenguaje corporal le indico que sentía repulsión por lo que tenía que hacer.

-como dije use una posesión de Hogwarts y todo fue bajo sus narices.

-cierto, pero dudaste que te funcionaria en algunos momentos. Tanto que intentaste asesinarme con el collar de ópalo.

-sí, pero logre hacer funcionar mi plan y aquí estamos. Los mortífagos peleando con sus aliados y usted desarmado y a punto de morir. –se burló.

Dumbledore ladeo una sonrisa.

-en realidad he sabido todo lo que intentaba hacer. –afirmo.

Draco palideció en shock.

-sí, es verdad, entonces ¿por qué no me detuvo? –pregunto, furioso

-lo hice, Draco. El profesor Snape…

Draco soltó una carcajada.

-el profesor Snape es un doble agente. –interrumpió, burlándose. –Usted es solo un viejo loco y estúpido que confía en él ciegamente como para no darse cuenta que conspira contra usted.

-yo confió en el profesor Snape, es lo mismo que deberías hacer tu. –aconsejo.

-yo no soy estúpido como usted. –afirmo. –Snape solo quiere ser honrado, llevarse la gloria de matarlo a usted ante el señor oscuro y robarme a mí que he hecho todo el trabajo…

-es verdad, pero aun no has terminado el trabajo, Sr. Malfoy. Y no es precisamente porque no tenga la oportunidad. Si no, porque no quieres. –aseguro.

Draco se quedó callado, solo escuchando los ruidos provenientes de afuera, pero sin dejar de apuntar al director.

-te puedo ayudar, Draco.

El rubio ladeo una amarga sonrisa.

-usted, ni nadie puede ayudarme. Esto es algo que debo hacer por mi familia…

-lo pondremos a salvos. Tu madre y tu padre todavía tienen una oportunidad para ayudarlos. Lo enviarían muy lejos…

Draco lo miro fijamente, pálido.

-nadie está a salvo con el señor oscuro vivo. -afirmo, abatido.

-yo puedo ayudarte, Draco. –dijo, Dumbledore suavemente.

Draco lo miro perturbado. Hasta que poco a poco fue bajando su varita. De pronto se escuchó unos ruidos de pasos aproximándose rápidamente. Los mortífagos entraron con una sonrisa al ver que Dumbledore arrinconado y sin su varita. Harry se había preocupado que Malfoy hubiera matado al director, pero al ver que el mago bajo la varita se había tranquilizado un poco. Pero ahora al ver que habían entrado más mortífagos que no dudarían matar al director, Harry se sentía impotente mientras veía como el director trataba tranquilamente a los mortífagos.

-vamos, Draco hazlo. –incito, Amycus.

-ahora, Draco. Rápido. –ordeno, Yaxley iracundo.

La mano de Draco temblaba violentamente.

-este idiota, no lo va hacer. Yo lo haré. –anuncio, Greyback apuntando a Dumbledore.

-no, el chico debe hacerlo. –afirmo, Yaxley empujándolo.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Los mortífagos miraron al nuevo participante.

-Snape, tenemos un problema. –anuncio, Alecto.

Snape avanzo mirando a Dumbledore y Draco.

-Severus… -llamo, Dumbledore suplicante.

El mago lo miro sin expresión en la cara, Harry miro asustado al director.

-Severus, por favor.

El mago solo hizo una mueca de desdén.

- _Avada Kedavra._ –exclamo, apuntándolo con su varita.

Dumbledore cayó hacia atrás, saliendo de la vista horrorizada de Harry. Todo fue tan rápido que el joven mago se negó al principio lo que había ocurrido frente a sus ojos. Pero como había sucedido con la muerte de su padrino, Harry rápidamente se levantó en busca de venganza contra Snape, persiguiéndole. Su enfrentamiento con el profesor fue patético al no poder hacerle ningún rasguño, sino todo lo contrario quedo inconsciente por él, pero no sin antes saber que Snape era el dueño del diario que tanto le había ayudado en pociones.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Mansión Malfoy**

Después de haber llegado de la escaramuza en la torre de Astronomía, Draco se preparaba para encontrarse con el señor oscuro. El elfo apareció, tembloroso.

-amo Malfoy, el… el señor oscuro llegó y pide su asistencia en el comedor. –informo.

Draco asintió, el elfo desapareció. Respirando profundamente, salió de su habitación. Estando cerca del comedor, escucho alguna carcajada. Entrando, vio al señor oscuro en la cabecera de la mesa con una fría sonrisa en su rostro de serpiente.

-Draco que gusto verte después de haber cumplido con la misión… o parte de ella. –comento con sarcasmo.

Draco palideció, Narcisa estaba rígida en su asiento mientras su hermana Bellatrix tenía una expresión de disgusto. Voldemort sonrió, satisfecho al ver su reacción.

-aunque no hayas terminado por completo tu misión como debías, te perdonare por esta vez tu falta de valor… porque no te culpo que hayas heredado la cobardía de tu padre. –afirmo con burla.

Draco apretó las manos en puño mientras algunos soltaban algunas carcajadas burlonas.

-pero gracias a ti, Snape pudo deshacerse de ese viejo loco de una vez por toda. Y solo por eso no te castigare. –aseguro. –ahora siéntate a lado de tu tía. –ordeno.

Draco así lo hizo, rápidamente. Narcisa apretó su mano por debajo de la mesa. Mirando a todos sus mortífagos, Voldemort levanto su copa.

-muy bien, amigos míos. El viejo loco ha sido eliminado, solo falta poco para que el ministerio caiga bajo nuestro control y Harry Potter este muerto. –siseo con una sonrisa. –por ahora Snape no podrá celebrar con nosotros, pero celebramos en su nombre por la muerte sin piedad que le dio al viejo loco. ¡Por Snape! –exclamo. De mala gana, algunos brindaron por el profesor Severus Snape.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Comedor**

-¿Cómo te encuentras con todo lo que ha sucedido? –pregunto, Hermione abatida.

Harry la miro, notando los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar. Se preguntó por un momento si ella sabía de todo lo que iba suceder la pasada noche, pero sabía que no podría preguntarle sin ponerla en evidencia y la verdad tampoco quería saber.

-estoy bien, Hermione. No te preocupe por mí. –dijo con sinceridad.

-creo que eso es algo que no puedo evitar de hacer. –comento haciendo un amago de sonrisa.

Harry respondió con el mismo gesto, tomándole la mano.

-y tú, ¿Cómo estás?

-estoy bien en lo que cabe. –Respondió – ¿Sabes si siempre enterraran al profesor… –trago en seco. –…al profesor Dumbledore aquí?

-creo que sí, pero la decisión no es de los profesores, sino del ministro. –respondió con sequedad. –me imagino que ahora nos avisaran.

-entiendo. –inclinándose un poco para que él solo lo escuchara. –con toda las cosas terrible que sucedió ayer, no me has dicho como les fue con lo que buscaban.

-mal. –respondió con honestidad. Ella lo miro decepcionada.

-esto fue todo lo que encontramos. –continuo, enseñándole un relicario y la nota.

Hermione lo tomo y lo leyó.

-¿R.A.B? –pregunto con las cejas fruncida.

-no sé qué significa y la verdad no tengo curiosidad de nada en estos momentos.

Ella asintió con compresión.

-lo entiendo, pero no puedes perder el tiempo. –reprochó. Harry frunció las cejas, molesto.

-Hermione, yo… -iba a empezar a discutir, pero ella se levantó bruscamente, desconcertándolo.

-iré a investigar, Harry. Necesito distraerme un poco y esto me ayudará. –anuncio.

-está bien, solo no te entierres tanto en los libros. –le advirtió.

Hermione se despidió, alejándose rápidamente. Ron, Lavender y Ginny se acercaron a él.

-¿sabes a donde va Hermione tan decidida? –pregunto, Ron sentándose frente a él y agarrando una tostada de pan y mermelada.

-va a la biblioteca. –respondió.

Ron rodo los ojos.

-no puedo creer que Hermione no pueda olvidar los malditos libros en esto momentos. –rezongo.

Lavender y Ginny sonrieron. Harry lo miro con seriedad.

-Hermione se fue para ver si encuentra alguna información importante sobre lo que tú sabes qué. –comento, molesto. –Al menos ella intenta hacer algo, cosa que tu ni yo hacemos… -afirmo levantándose.

Ron se sonrojo, apenado. Lavender y Ginny lo miraron con curiosidad.

-tienes razón, perdón. –aseguro.

-me voy, necesito un poco de aire.

-si quieres te acompaño. –dijo, Ginny levantándose.

-no te preocupes, Ginny. Desayuna, luego nos vemos. –afirmo, forzando una sonrisa, alejándose.

-no creen que Harry está un poco susceptible cuando se trata de Hermione. –pregunto, Ginny sentándose.

-no, Ginny, son ideas tuyas. Más bien con las cosas reciente que ha sucedido, Harry esta susceptible con todo… ya sabes con Snape, con la salida de ayer. En fin… -comento, Ron tranquilamente.

-Ro-Ro, tiene razón. No debería preocuparte por el estado de Harry. –apoyo, Lavender. Ginny asintió, pensativa.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Después de una emotiva y memorable despedida de palabras en el entierro del director Albus Dumbledore, Harry tomo una rotunda decisión.

-Ginny, ¿podemos hablar?

La pelirroja asintió, alejándose de la multitud.

-Ginny, escucha no podemos continuar con nuestra relación… -afirmaba, Harry con seriedad.

-sabía que esto sucedería… –lo interrumpió, Ginny con una mueca. Harry lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-sabía que ibas a terminar conmigo. Esperaba que me estaba equivocando en mi sospecha, pero al parecer no. –termino de decir con decepción.

-lo siento, Ginny, pero lo que tengo que… -decía con tristeza.

-no me des explicaciones, Harry. –interrumpió bruscamente. –No necesito saber nada, solo has lo que te dé la gana. Es tu vida después de todo. –afirmo alejándose, molesta.

Harry se sintió herido por las bruscas palabras de su ex. Abatido, camino hasta la torre de astronomía y se apoyó en la baranda.

-Harry… -llamo, Hermione acercándose. -¿estás bien? Vi a Ginny alejarse...

-estoy bien. Solo que he terminado con la relación, Hermione.

Ella lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Por qué? –susurro, impactada.

-no la quiero poner en peligro. Voldemort tratara de hacerle daño y me dolería mucho si le sucede algo por mi culpa.

-entiendo, pero al parecer Ginny no muy bien.

-ella no me dejo explicarle en realidad. Solo me dijo que sabía yo terminaría con ella y que yo hiciera lo que me diera la gana, después de todo es mi vida.

Hermione lo miro confundida y sorprendida.

-Harry no sé qué decirte. ¿Quieres que hable con ella?

-no, déjalo así. Creo que después de todo, no hubiera funcionado lo nuestro. Ella necesita alguien que le dé una vida más tranquila, y yo no se lo puedo dar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Antes que Harry respondiera, Ron apareció serio.

-Ginny me dijo que terminaste con ella.

-si, por su bien. –aseguro con sinceridad.

-¿seguro que es por eso? –pregunto, Ron mirando a Hermione por unos segundo.

-por supuesto… -respondió, mirando alternativamente a sus amigos, suspiro. -no regresare al colegio en el siguiente curso, me iré a buscar el resto de los horrocruxes…y la verdad no sé cuánto tiempo me tome encontrarlos. Además que Voldemort tratara de matarme cada vez que pueda, será peligroso estar aquí, no estando Dumbledore. –confeso.

Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendido. Ron se tranquilizó al escuchar su explicación, Hermione lo miro por un momento.

-yo iré contigo, Harry. Te ayudaré a buscar los horrocruxes. –afirmo, Hermione decidida.

-Hermione, no….

-yo también iré a ayudarte, Harry. –aseguro, Ron. El pelinegro no sabía que decir.

-no creo que…

-¿cuándo vas a entender que siempre estaremos para ayudarte, Harry? –pregunto, Hermione con una cálida sonrisa.

-estaremos contigo pase lo que pase. –afirmo, el pelirrojo con una sonrisa. Harry lo miro con una amplia sonrisa.

–gracias, gracias por apoyo.

-somos tus amigos, Harry. No tienes nada que agradecer. –aseguro con sinceridad.

Harry sabía que ninguna palabra podría describir la emoción que sentía por el apoyo incondicional que sus amigos le demostraban. Por un corto tiempo, se quedaron en silencio viendo el paisaje que rodeaba el colegio hasta que roto por Hermione…

-Harry… -el pelinegro la miro con atención. -¿crees que Draco se hubiera atrevido a matarlo?

-no, él bajo su varita. –afirmo. –a diferencia de Snape que no dudo ni un momento en apuntar su varita y asesinar a Dumbledore.

Hermione asintió, pensativa.

-Siento pena por Malfoy. –continuo diciendo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Malfoy estaban haciendo lo que quería. –pregunto, Ron molesto.

-no, realmente. Dumbledore supo todo este tiempo que Malfoy había sido enviado para asesinarlo, pero no intento detenerlo porque sabía que no tendría el valor para quitarle la vida. –aseguro. –además, también sabía que Malfoy había sido amenazado, no solo su vida, sino también la de su familia. El profesor le ofreció ayudarlo, Malfoy iba aceptar podía ver eso cuando bajo su varita… pero ya saben lo demás que sucedió al final.

-aun así, Malfoy se merece lo peor por todas sus burlas y malos tratos. –afirmo, Ron con vehemencia.

Harry percibió que Hermione apretó su mano en puño, aguantando los agrios comentarios del pelirrojo.

-me tengo que ir. Necesito terminar mi equipaje. –anuncio, Hermione con sequedad.

-está bien, nos vemos ahora. –comento, Ron ignorando el extraño comportamiento de su amiga.

Harry se despidió, pero se quedó pensativo sobre su amiga y Malfoy.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios**


	13. La búsqueda empieza

**Mansión Malfoy**

Voldemort se encontraba en la sala con Draco y Narcisa.

-Draco, ¿hablaste con mi hija en el colegio? –pregunto, Voldemort mirándolo a la cara.

-no, mi lord. –respondió manteniendo la mirada. El señor oscuro ladeo una sonrisa.

-¿sigue resistente a su compromiso contigo?

-no lo sé, mi lord. Ya que no conversaba con ella en el colegio, por estar reparando el armario. –dijo con toda la sinceridad que podría transmitir. –además, Hermione me evitaba lo mayor posible.

Voldemort hizo un gesto de disgusto, levantándose. Narcisa miro a su hijo, pero no expreso nada.

-parece que mi hija ha heredo la estupidez de su madre. –comento, molesto. –cuando regrese le daré algunas lecciones para demostrarle que ella es mi hija y debe ser igual a mí. La presionare hasta romperla. –afirmo, alejándose.

Draco se levantó serio con los puños fuertemente apretado. Narcisa miro hacia la salida, asegurándose que el señor oscuro se había alejado, antes de poner atención a su hijo.

-Cálmate, Draco. –ordeno suavemente. Su hijo lo miro desconcertado.

-no sé porque dices eso, madre. Estoy calmado. –aseguro, aparentado estar tranquilo. Su madre ladeo una pequeña sonrisa.

-recuerda que soy tu madre, Draco… y te conozco como la palma de mi mano. –afirmo, levantándose. Acercándose a su hijo, coloco su cálida mano en la mejilla de él.

-sé que es mentira lo que has dicho de tu relación… -su hijo lo miro sorprendido. –pero no diré nada a nadie, menos a tu padre cuando regrese. Solo quiero que sepas... que sea lo que sea que hayas planeado con la señorita Ryddle espero que funcione como lo deseas.

Draco trago en seco. Levantando su mano, la colocó sobre la de su madre.

-gracias, madre. –dijo con sinceridad.

-espero que cuando termine todo, me cuentes como sucedió esto. –comento con una cálida sonrisa.

-por supuesto, madre. –prometió.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **King's Cross**

-nos vemos, Harry. –dijo, Hermione abrazándolo. Harry la abrazo fuerte.

-¿lo prometes? –pregunto, separándose.

-por supuesto, Harry. –respondió con una forzada sonrisa.

-bien. Por favor, cuídate. –dijo despidiéndose.

-sabes que siempre lo hago. –afirmo.

Harry se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba hasta que no la vio más.

-Harry, ¿Qué te sucede con Hermione? –pregunto, Ron con sospecha.

-nada, solo que estoy preocupado por todo lo que ha sucedido. –respondió con sinceridad.

-está bien. Bueno nos vemos pronto. –dijo despidiéndose.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Casa Granger**

Hermione se acercó cuidadosamente a la casa, verificando que no hubiera ningún vigilante de su padre. Estando segura, tocó la puerta. En poco tiempo, la señora Granger abrió la puerta con una sonrisa. Hermione se entristeció al ver que "sus padres adoptivo" no la reconocía. Confundiendo a la señora, entro a la casa. El señor Granger la miro desconcertado, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, Hermione lo hechizo.

-los amo por todas las cosas que hicieron por mí. Y la única manera de agradecérselo es asegurarme que mi padre no les haga daño a ustedes. –afirmo, sollozando. – _Obliviate._ Ustedes se llaman Wendell y Mónica Wilkins y quiere irse a vivir a Australia muy pronto. Ahora van a recoger todas sus cosas importantes y se irán a un hotel. –ordenó.

Terminando el hechizo necesario para asegurarse que todo funcionara como quería, Hermione se despidió. Prometiéndose a sí misma que si lograban derrotar a su padre, lo iría a buscar y devolverle toda su memoria. Desapareciendo, se fue a un hotel para hacer tiempo antes de irse a la madriguera.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Mansión Malfoy.**

Voldemort se encontraba furioso al darse cuenta que su hija no había regresado después del entierro del estúpido director.

-mi lord. –hablo, Yaxley.

-dime, ¿Dónde están los Granger? –siseo, mirándolo con frialdad.

-lo siento, mi lord, pero en la casa no lo encontramos…. está abandonado la casa…

-Hermione lo hizo. Ella seguramente quiere alejarse de mí, y sabía que usaría a esos muggles para presionarla. –interrumpió, furioso. –pero esto no se quedara así. –juro.

-mi lord, ¿Qué quiere que hagamos? –dijo, Greyback solicito.

-es hora de hacer otra fuga en Azkaban. Necesito más aliado para atacar a la orden y matar a Harry Potter. –dijo furioso. –yo me encargare de mi hija en su momento. –afirmo.

-lo que usted diga, mi lord. –acepto, Greyback con un asentimiento de cabeza.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **En la habitación de Draco.**

-el señor oscuro está molesto con su hija. –comunico, Narcisa. Su hijo ladeo una sonrisa.

-bien, eso significa que Hermione ha logrado escabullirse. –Narcisa lo miro.

-no cantes victoria con anticipación, hijo. –advirtió.

-y tú no subestimes a mi novia, madre. Hermione es muy astuta, ella sabrá esquivar las mañas de su _padre_. –aseguro, escupiendo la última palabra.

-solo espero que no la atrapen, sino el señor oscuro la tortura peor que la última vez que la vimos. –comento.

-lo sé, es por eso que le dije que no regresara. Su padre podría corromperla si ella sigue luchando con él como sucedió esa vez. –acepto preocupado.

-recuerda mantener tu mente en blanco cada vez que estés cerca del señor oscuro. –aconsejo. –No le conviene a ninguno de los dos, que Voldemort descubra su verdadero sentimiento uno del otro. –afirmo. –sabes que eres muy importante para mí, Draco. Y si algo malo te sucede, me moriría. –dijo tragando en seco. Draco le dio un casto beso en la frente.

-lo sé, madre. Haré lo que tú me dice. –le aseguro.

-gracias, hijo. Gracias por escucharme. –dijo con sinceridad. Su hijo la abrazo.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **11 de julio de 1997**

-bienvenido, Lucius. –saludo, Voldemort El mago rubio inclino la cabeza en señal de respeto.

-mi lord. –dijo pálido.

-Lucius espero que no te moleste mi presencia en la mansión. –comento casualmente.

-por supuesto que no, mi lord. –dijo, Lucius rápidamente temeroso.

Voldemort ladeo una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Espero que muestre tu agradecimiento muy pronto por haberte liberado, Lucius.

-así lo hare, mi lord. –aseguro tragando saliva.

-bueno, mejor ve con tu esposa e hijo, seguramente se alegraran mucho de verte. –comento con una burlona sonrisa. Lucius asintió, saliendo rápidamente del estudio.

 _-ese es solo un cobarde más entre mis filas, Nagini._ –siseo, Voldemort a su serpiente.

 _-pero lo necesitamos por el momento, más que todo a su hijo._ –comento, Nagini.

 _-cierto, pero cuando ya no sea necesario me desharé de él._ –afirmo con una fría sonrisa. – _es más te lo daré de comer._

Nagini se enrosco gustosa.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **En la ala norte de los Malfoy's**

-Lucius… -chillo, Narcisa sorprendida al ver a su esposo caminando por el pasillo. –estas libre.

-Cissy. –saludo, abrazando a su esposa, aliviado.

Separándose, vio a su esposa con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de mirar a su hijo que estaba en shock al verlo.

-Draco. –saludo, palmeándole el hombro.

-padre… -respondió fríamente.

-Draco, ¿Qué sucede…? –pregunto, Lucius desconcertado por la actitud de su hijo.

Narcisa miro a su hijo con preocupación.

-hijo, tu padre está aquí…

-sí, madre. Lo sé, lo estoy viendo, pero eso no significa que cambia algo que él esté aquí. –dijo secamente. Lucius enrojeció molesto.

-¿Cómo te atreves hablarme…?

-me atrevo, porque por tu culpa he tenido que hacer cosas que en mi vida jamás había pensado hacer solo para mantenernos con vida, a mi madre y a mí en nuestra propia casa mientras tú estabas sin enterarte de nada. –reprocho, molesto. Lucius palideció.

-Draco…

-olvídalo, padre. Mejor me largo de aquí, no quiero verte y menos hablar contigo. –afirmo con desdén, alejándose.

-Cissy. –el rubio miro a su esposa con preocupación. –Siento mucho por...

-no lo hagas, Lucius. No lo hagas ahora mismo. –ordeno, cortante. –mejor vamos a la habitación para que te cambies y comas algo. –comento con una pequeña sonrisa.

-está bien, Cissy. Pero necesito saber que ha sucedido en mi ausencia. –dijo preocupado. Narcisa acepto.

Después de ser atendido, Narcisa le conto todo lo que había pasado con el señor oscuro y la revelación de la existencia de tener una hija. Ella le comunico que solo el círculo más cercano del señor oscuro sabía y que Voldemort todavía no lo había revelado a su demás seguidores ya que él quería hacerlo en el momento oportuno. Por lo que le advirtió que no podría hablar del asunto con nadie, ni siquiera con aquellos que habían sido atrapados juntamente con él en el departamento de misterio. También le revelo lo que su hijo había hecho para asegurarse que Voldemort no lo matará a él y a su familia, comunicándole que Draco se había comprometido con la hija de Voldemort, aparte de la misión de matar a Dumbledore. Lucius no sabía cómo reaccionar, en especial al ver la mala actitud de su hijo contra él, como si fuese él enemigo.

-solo dale tiempo, Lucius. Draco ha pasado por mucho, y hasta que la guerra no se acabé, él no estará tranquilo como nosotros. –afirmo, Narcisa con seriedad.

-está bien, Cissy. Yo realmente lo siento. –susurro, tomándose de un solo trago whisky de fuego. Narcisa sabía que ninguna palabra podría consolar a su esposo y menos tranquilizarlo.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Una semana después, Voldemort se encontraba reunido con su sequitos planeando atrapar y asesinar a Harry Potter durante el traslado que preparaba la Orden, pero todavía sin fecha segura no había podido actuar. Unos pasos llamaron la atención de todos, girando su cabeza hacia la entrada.

-Snape. –saludo, Voldemort con una sonrisa desde la cabecera de la mesa. –Severus, ven, siéntate aquí. –dijo señalando el asiento a su derecha.

El mago se acercó con pasos firmes hasta sentarse.

-¿y bien?

-mi lord, la Orden trasladara a Harry Potter el próximo sábado, en la noche. –comunico.

-¿Dónde esconderán al chico?

-en la casa de un miembro de la Orden. –respondió haciendo una pausa. –según he averiguado, la casa de seguridad le han equipado con toda protección posible. Así que es necesario atrapar a Potter antes de llegar, sino será muy problemático atraparlo estando ahí.

Voldemort ladeo una satisfecha sonrisa.

-muy bien, Severus. Ya que tenemos al jefe de seguridad bajo nuestro control, ellos no podrán usar la red Flu o aparecerse. No son idiotas después de todo. Así que solo podrán trasladar a Potter en campo abierto, lo cual será más fácil de atacar. –afirmo mirando a su sequito. –bueno amigos míos, iremos atacar a la Orden y a su precioso elegido.

Los mortífagos sonrieron con gusto mientras otros solo aparentaban.

-y yo personalmente me encargare de asesinar a Harry Potter. Ya es hora de que se reúna con su familia. –afirmo con una malévola sonrisa. Las manos de Draco bajo la mesa, les temblaron por preocupación.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **27 de julio de 1997**

Una semana después de haber regresado de Hogwarts, Hermione se trasladó a la madriguera encontrándose con la familia Weasley y algunos miembros de la orden. En poco tiempo de ser partícipe de la reunión de la Orden, ella se ofreció de voluntaria junto a Ron y otros para trasladar a su amigo Harry a la madriguera a finales de julio. Por lo que siendo ya el día establecido, Hermione solo esperaba que todas las cosas ocurrieran como lo tenían previsto la Orden.

 **Privet Drive, Little Whinging**

Harry esperaba junto a su lechuza en la casa de los Dursley para ser trasladado a la madriguera. Poco minutos atrás, sus tíos y primo se habían ido a una casa segura que la Orden le proporcionaba para su seguridad. Escuchando un repentino ruido en el patio trasero, Harry miro por la ventana. Poco a poco aparecieron algunas personas y criaturas que no podía reconocer por la oscuridad de la noche, pero sí reconoció a su amigo semi-gigante Hagrid. Dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la puerta trasera, la abrió. Hermione fue la primera en saludarlo con un fuerte abrazo, luego su amigo Ron, Ted, Tonk, Fleur, Bill, los gemelos George y Fred, el señor Weasley, Hagrid, Ojoloco, Kingsley y Mundungus.

Dirigiéndose a la cocina, Ojoloco le explico el cambio del plan original por causa de algunos cambios que aprobaron en el ministerio con respecto a la forma de trasladarse, por lo que idearon otra forma de trasladarlo. Continúo explicándole que utilizarían las escobas, Thestral y la moto de Hagrid para trasladarse sin activar el rastreador que todavía estaba activo en Harry por ser menor de edad.

-esto es aún más peligroso. Seguramente Voldemort, me ha mandado a vigilar. –dijo, Harry preocupado.

-lo sabemos, pero tenemos una idea para confundirlo. –afirmo, Ojoloco sacando un frasco de lo que parecía un barro.

Harry inmediatamente se dio dé cuenta de que idea era.

-no, no estoy de acuerdo que se transforme en mí. –aseguro.

-le dije que no estaría de acuerdo. –comento, Hermione con satisfacción.

-por supuesto que no apoyo la idea. –rezongo, Harry mirándola.

-no te estamos pidiendo tu opinión, Potter. Todos son mayores de edad y se han ofrecido voluntariamente para hacerlo, por lo que… -aseguraba, Ojoloco con frialdad. –Granger.

Hermione le saco algunos mechones de cabello bruscamente.

-¡auch, Hermione! –exclamó, Harry indignado.

La castaña lo ignoro, vertiendo los mechones en el frasco que sostenía el mago. Estando listo la poción, Hermione, Ron, Fleur, Mundungus y los gemelos la tomaron. Preparado para salir de la casa, Harry miro la casa por última vez. Cuando Ojoloco dio inicio al traslado, todos salieron volando hacia el oscuro cielo.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Todos fueron sorprendidos por los mortífagos al salir de la nada al tomar altura. Hermione y Kingsley se separaron del grupo siendo perseguido por cincos mortífagos. Protegiéndose y huyendo entre maldiciones, Kingsley lanzo un _avada_ alcanzando a uno de los mortífagos mientras Hermione pudo herir a dos con un _Sectumsempra_ no verbal. Sin esperárselo, Voldemort apareció volando contra ellos, Kingsley apresuro al Thestral. Hermione iba a lanzarle una maldición, pero…

 _-Además, sentí tu magia en el ministerio, es igual a la mía…_ –recordó las palabras de su padre, paralizándola.

Hermione no quería que su padre descubriera que ella en realidad era su hija, y no Harry. Pero antes que Kingsley pudiera tratar de enfrentar a Voldemort este desapareció de repente como había aparecido. Continuando con su huida, los dos se alejaron cada vez más de la persecución.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **La Madriguera**

Harry estaba preocupado que sus mejores amigos todavía no habían llegado después de la escaramuza que enfrentaron rápidamente al alzar vuelo en la casa de sus tíos. Al escuchar un ruido cerca del patio, Harry sonrió al ver a Hermione y Kingsley sin ninguna herida.

-Hermione. –exclamo, alegre.

La bruja corrió, lanzándose a los brazos de Harry muy contenta de verlo con vida.

-qué bueno verte, Harry. –afirmo.

Antes que Harry respondiera, se escucharon otros ruido. Apareciendo el señor Weasley y Fred, preocupados por George de haber sido herido en la oreja. Luego Ron y Tonk, esta última agradeciendo que le había salvado la vida. Y por último, Bill y Fleur aparecieron ilesos pero dando la mala noticia de que Ojoloco había sido asesinado y Mundungus se había desapareciendo.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

En los siguientes días, Hermione acomodaba su equipaje, solo llevando lo que consideraba necesario como la tienda de acampar, las ropas, suministros de curación y los libros para seguir investigando.

-con tanta cosa que sucedió el día de la torre, no pude preguntarle a Dumbledore sobre ¿Cómo destruir los horrocruxes? –se lamentaba, Harry mirando a sus amigos.

-Hermione ha estado investigando. –le comunico, Ron tranquilamente mientras se comía un dulce. Ella la miro con una sonrisa.

-sí, he podido averiguar sobre como destruirlo en uno de los libros. –aseguro con satisfacción. Harry arqueo las cejas, desconcertado.

-Hermione, tú y yo habíamos buscado en la biblioteca, y ningún libro tenía información valiosa sobre los horrocruxes. –afirmo.

Ella lo miro incomoda, sacando un libro que él no reconoció. _Secretos de las artes más oscuras._

-Hermione, ¿Dónde conseguiste ese libro? –pregunto, preocupado. Ron miro confundido a sus amigos.

-yo lo saque del despacho de Dumbledore un día antes de salir de Hogwarts.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –preguntaron asombrados sus amigos. Hermione se sonrojo.

-bueno, yo estaba tan desesperada de no encontrar nada en la biblioteca, ya que no habíamos encontrado nada útil en la biblioteca por lo que pensé que Dumbledore podría haber tenido algún libro sobre los horrocruxes en su despacho. Y como la torre de las chicas queda justo frente al despacho del director, lo convoque con _accio libros de horrocrux._ –sus amigos la miraban con incredulidad. –fue realmente sorprendente que el director no lo haya destruido, sino que solo lo mantuvo en su despacho. –termino de explicar.

-Hermione eres grandiosa. –elogio, Harry con admiración.

-yo… gracias, Harry. –dijo avergonzada. Ron carraspeo, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-sí, Hermione eres fabulosa. Pero dinos, ¿Qué has encontrado? -dijo con seriedad.

-si… -respondió, abriendo el libro pasando algunas páginas hasta detenerse. –aquí dice que aparte de un colmillo de basilisco para destruir un horrocrux, se puede utilizar algo tan destructivo como es el horrocrux…

-¿Cómo qué? –pregunto, Harry.

-bueno, he pensado que la maldición de fuego también podría destruirlo. –dijo, Hermione mirándolo con seriedad.

-pero ninguno de nosotros sabe utilizarlo y menos controlarlo. Además de que realmente solo los dementes como Voldemort o Bellatrix usarían una maldición tan peligrosa e incontrolable. –afirmo, Ron.

Harry observo la reacción de su amiga. Ella se incomodó pasando la página distraídamente como si estuviera de verdad leyendo algo importante.

 _-¡merlín, no!, no puede ser, ella no._ –pensó, horrorizado.

-Harry, ¿te sucede algo? Parece que de momento viste a Voldemort y Grindelwald juntos. –bromeó, Ron preocupado. Hermione también lo miro.

-¿te duele la cicatriz? –pregunto, acercándose.

-he…no, nada de eso. Por favor, no se preocupen. –Sus amigos soltaron algunos bufidos.

-eso amigo mío, es muy difícil de no hacerlo hasta que Voldemort esté muerto. –aseguro, Ron. Harry ignoro su comentario, centrándose de lo que habían estado hablando.

-¿y que más has encontrado en el libro? ¿Dice algo sobre cómo se puede revertir?

-sí, pero es algo que realmente no tengo duda alguna que Voldemort no haría en su vida. –respondió con una sarcástica sonrisa. Sus amigos fruncieron las cejas, desconcertados.

-¿Cómo se revierte? –pregunto, Ron curiosidad.

-remordimiento. Voldemort tendría que arrepentirse y es realmente muy, muy doloroso el proceso. –afirmo.

-definitivamente, Voldemort jamás se arrepentiría de lo que ha hecho, ni aun muerto. –aseguro, Harry. Ron asintió.

-entonces, la única solución es eliminar todo los horrocruxes. –comento con resignación. Harry y Hermione asintieron con la misma expresión.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

El 1 de agosto, en la boda de Fleur y Bill fueron atacados por mortífagos, ya que unos minutos atrás habían recibido el aviso de que el ministerio de magia había caído ante Voldemort y sus aliados, por lo que la protección de la Madriguera cayo, siendo vulnerables a los atacaste. Hermione, Ron y Harry lograron desaparecer antes de ser alcanzado por algún maleficio.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Hermione apareció junto a sus amigos rodeado de muchas gentes. Diciéndole que habían aparecido en Tottenham Court Road, les ordenó a sus amigos que caminaran hasta encontrar un lugar para cambiarse. Caminaron hasta llegar a un callejón oscuro. Harry rezongo contra sí mismo por no tener su equipaje y demás cosas, hasta que Hermione le comunico que había guardado todas sus cosas al igual que el equipaje de Ron en su bolso de cuenta que había encantado. Sorprendidos y agradecidos, se cambiaron hasta reanudar sus pasos en busca de un lugar seguro para descansar.

Durante los siguientes meses, Harry, Hermione y Ron buscaban frenéticamente los horrocruxes. Un mes de haber empezado la tarea, en Grimmauld Place habían descubierto que R.A.B significa Regulus Arcturus Black por lo que pudieron averiguar rápidamente el paradero del verdadero guardapelo con la ayuda de Kreacher y Mundungus. Al siguiente mes, los jóvenes magos se arriesgaron a aparecer en el ministerio utilizando la poción multijugos tomando las identidades de tres funcionario del ministerio de magia. Infiltrándose con éxito, lograron obtener el guardapelo que estaba en posesión de Umbridge, pero lastimosamente al salir se encontraron con Yaxley, quien al desaparecer los tres lo llevaron sin querer a él al lugar donde se estaba escondiendo por lo que no le quedó más remedio que desviarse a otro lugar.

Por causa del brusco cambio de desaparición, Ron sufrió despartición. Sin poder regresar a Grimmauld Place y estando Ron convaleciente, Harry y Hermione no se arriesgaron a aparecer hasta que su amigo se mejorara. En las siguientes semanas, todos se encontraban frustrado de no poder destruir el horrocrux, así como no tener idea donde se encontraban los demás. Dándose cuenta que el guardapelo le afectaba el ánimo si uno de ellos permanecía demasiado tiempo con el horrocrux, decidieron turnárselo.


	14. Promesa

**Este es un Bonus por el dia de hoy...**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro, desesperado y abrumado porque las cosas no estaban saliendo bien. Entre las pesadillas que veía cada vez que cerraba los ojos al ver a Voldemort torturar a alguien u obligar a Draco a hacerlo, lo tenía angustiado.

-Harry. –exclamo, Hermione llamando su atención. –la espada de Gryffindor puede destruir los horrocruxes. –comunico, alegre sosteniendo un libro.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto, Harry sorprendido.

-la espada, Harry. Sus hojas absorbe solo aquello que la fortalece… recuerda que ella está impregnada con veneno de basilisco. –respondió con entusiasmo.

-entonces, eso puede destruir los horrocrux. –comento, Harry con emoción. Hermione asintió con una sonrisa.

-sí, pero no tenemos la espada y por lo que sabemos, está desaparecida. –dijo, Ron con sequedad. Harry y Hermione lo miraron, preocupados. –estoy aquí, recuerden. –continuo diciendo con malhumor.

-¿Qué te sucede, Ron? –pregunto, Hermione acercándose.

-¿Qué que me sucede? –pregunto con sarcasmo. –me sucede que estoy harto de no comer nada bueno, harto de estar moviéndonos sin un rumbo fijo, sin encontrar otro horrocrux… Y estoy más harto aun de que las cosas se compliquen cada vez más de lo que están. –respondió, iracundo.

-sabias en lo que estabas metiendo. –dijo, Harry molesto.

-sí, creí que lo sabía. –comento con una amarga sonrisa.

-entonces, ¿Qué parte no cumple con tu expectativas? –pregunto, furioso.

-chicos, por favor cálmense… -pidió, Hermione angustiada de verlo pelearse.

-pensaba que sabias lo que hacías… que Dumbledore te había dicho que hacer. –continuo, Ron ignorando la súplica de su amiga.

-lamento haberte desilusionado, Ron. Pero tanto a ti como a Hermione le dije y repetí todo lo que Dumbledore me dijo. –aseguro, tratando de tranquilizarse con dificultad.

-Ron, quítate el guardapelo. –ordeno, Hermione con autoridad. –lo has tenido demasiado tiempo, nos sabes lo que dices…

-sí, lo haría. –refuto, Harry molesto. Él no quería engañarse así mismo buscando excusa sobre las palabras y comportamiento de Ron y más sabiendo como él era. -si tan desilusionado estas, porque mejor no te regresas a tu casa con tu madre…

Ron soltó una carcajada.

-al menos, yo tengo una madre. –dijo con rencor.

-cállate, Ronald. –vocifero, Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. El pelirrojo la miro con odio.

-y tú, siempre apoyándolo incondicionalmente, sin darte cuenta que te está arrastrando a las tonterías de Dumbledore. –aseguro con desprecio. –tu tampoco me entiendes, porque tus padres están muy lejos de aquí, no tienes a quien perder.

-ha Hermione no le hablas así. –dijo, Harry sacando su varita al mismo tiempo que Ron saco la suya.

Pero antes que alguno de los dos intentara hechizarse, Hermione lo detuvo con un " _Protego_ ". Harry y Ron no se pudieron hacerse nada por el escudo invisible que los separaba, pero si se lanzaron mirada de odio uno al otro.

-deja el horrocrux y vete, Ron. –ordeno, Harry con frialdad. Ron se quitó el guardapelo y lo lanzo al suelo. Agarrando su equipaje, miro a Hermione.

-¿te vienes o te queda? –le pregunto.

-me quedo, Ron. Dijimos que ayudaríamos a Harry. –respondió mirándolo, incomoda.

Ron ladeo una burlona sonrisa.

-bien, sabía que lo escogerías a él. –afirmo. –crees que no sé qué los dos están liado y que por eso Harry dejo a mi hermana. –dijo saliendo de la tienda de acampar.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron sorprendido.

-Ron, estas equivocado. –exclamo, Hermione yéndose detrás de él.

-Harry solo buscaba una excusa para dejar a mi hermana por ti. –aseguro, alejándose rápidamente entre los árboles.

-Ron, Ron. –llamo, Hermione sollozando.

-olvidado, Hermione. No vale la pena tratar de razonar con Ron estando así. –aconsejo, Harry desde el interior de la tienda.

Hermione entro con una triste expresión. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el resto de la noche, pero claramente sabían que su relación con Ron se había roto. Al día siguiente para ellos le fue muy difícil pensar en desaparecerse, ya que al hacerlo no sería fácil que Ron lo encontrara por causa del encantamiento de protección que usaban siempre. Recogiendo la tienda y su equipaje, los dos respiraron profundamente antes de desaparecer. Reapareciendo en una ladera rocosa, continuaron con su viaje.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Mansión Malfoy**

Voldemort estaba furioso al no saber la ubicación exacta de la varita de Sauco, varita que consideraba que era la única que lo podía ayudar a matar a Harry. Además estaba frustrado que su hija no hubiera regresado aun, a pesar de los llamados que le había hecho. Para descargar su furia, pensó en la hija de Lovegood.

-Draco busca a la señorita Lovegood. –ordeno.

El joven mago asintió, yéndose al calabozo. En poco tiempo, apareció con la joven bruja.

-creo que todavía no hemos tenido el gusto de conocernos, señorita Lovegood. –siseo.

Luna tembló con miedo.

-su padre hizo propagandas muy interesante con sus abiertas declaraciones en pro de Harry Potter. –dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa, acercándose a ella. –Draco.

-mi lord. –respondió, preocupado.

-dale una muestra de nuestro desagrado a la señorita. –ordeno.

-¿mi lord? –dijo, Draco mas pálido de lo normal.

-tortúrala, sino será a tu madre que yo le demostrare mi desagrado. –amenazo con frialdad.

Draco miro a su madre, angustiado. Acercándose a Luna, levanto su varita contra ella.

-Lovegood. –llamo con una voz ronca. Luna levanto la mirada aterrada hacia Draco.

 _-finge._ –ordeno, mentalmente. – _Crucio_. –exclamo.

La maldición le pego directamente, cayendo Luna al suelo. Por toda la habitación del comedor, resonó a causa de los gritos de la joven bruja.

-excelente, Draco. –elogio, Voldemort con una sonrisa. Draco se detuvo, jadeando.

-pensé que no tendrías el valor de torturar a una inocente, pero me equivoque. –afirmo. –eso estuvo fabuloso. Antes que él continuara fue interrumpido por uno de sus mortífagos.

-mi lord, hemos encontrado algunas pistas que nos podrán ayudar a localizar la prisión de Nurmengard. –anuncio, el mortífago con emoción.

-muy bien, vamos al estudio. –dijo, Voldemort olvidándose de su "entretenimiento".

Al desaparecer el señor oscuro, Draco llamo a su elfo Drieger. Este apareció, temeroso.

-Drieger, llévate a la señorita al calabozo. –ordeno. El elfo rápidamente desapareció con una torturada Luna.

-Draco. –dijo, Narcisa acercándose preocupada.

Draco la miro con repulsión. Ella se detuvo, impactada por la mirada de su hijo. Él se alejó sin decir ni una sola palabra. Narcisa se le rompió el corazón en pedacito al ver la humillante y desagradable situación en que se encontraba su hijo. Lucius por su parte se sentía más miserable al no poder ayudar a su hijo.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Subiendo a su habitación, Draco se metió rápidamente al baño y vomito dentro del retrete. Incorporándose, camino hacia el lavado, mojándose la cara.

-lo siento, Hermione… lo siento. –murmuro con lágrimas en los ojos.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Hermione se encontraba acurrucada en su cama, soportando el acostumbrado dolor ardiente en su hombro. Pero esta vez sentía que se volvía el dolor más insoportable de lo normal.

-Draco. –gimió, sollozando.

Harry que estaba por entrar, se quedó paralizado. Asomándose con cuidado, vio que Hermione estaba durmiendo, pero sufriendo alguna pesadilla. Respirando profundamente, se acercó a la cama.

-Hermione. –llamo suavemente, tocándole el hombro, notando lo sudada que estaba.

La castaña se removió un poco, hasta abrir los ojos un poco desenfocado.

-¿estás bien? –pregunto, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

-sí, Harry en lo cabe... ya sabes. –respondió, incorporándose.

-¿alguna pesadilla? –insistió, preocupado.

Hermione desvió su mirada hacia las llama de la lámpara.

-sí, algo así. –mintió.

Harry sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero no insistió en preguntarle qué le ocultaba porque sabía que no conseguiría nada.

-dame un poco de espacio. –dijo, tranquilamente.

-¿Qué? –Hermione lo miro con las cejas fruncida.

-que me des espacio. –repitió.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto, confundida.

-necesitamos descansar. Últimamente estamos teniendo muchas pesadillas y no estamos descansando nada. –afirmo, empujándola suavemente.

-eso no significa que… -iba a refutar, Hermione.

-lo sé, pero la verdad es que me sentiría un poco más tranquilo cerrar los ojos sintiéndote a mi lado, y saber que no me dejaras. –comento, Harry con sinceridad. Hermione lo miro sorprendida.

-Harry, jamás te abandonaré. Eres el hermano que nunca tuve, siempre te apoyaré. –aseguro, apretándole la mano.

-¿lo prometes?

-lo prometo, Harry. –respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

-gracias, Hermione. Gracias por estar conmigo. –dijo, Harry con una alegre sonrisa.

Hermione le dio espacio en su cama, Harry se acomodó. Ella se acurruco a la espalda de él, durmiéndose enseguida, al igual que su amigo.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Después de tanto pensar a donde podían encontrar algún horrocrux o la espada de Gryffindor, Hermione y Harry concordaron que debían ir a Valle Godric. Aunque cada uno por una causa diferente, en caso de Harry para visitar la tumba de sus padres mientras que Hermione esperaba encontrar alguna información con la historiadora Bathilda Bagshot sobre a donde podría estar la espada. Planeando su siguiente movimiento varios días para no ser descubierto, los jóvenes se disfrazaron utilizando la poción multijugos y desaparecieron bajo la capa de invisibilidad a su nuevo destino.

En Valle Godric, los jóvenes aparecieron en el pueblo cubierto de nieve y el cielo azul con apenas algunas estrella. Iniciando su recorrido, pasaron por el camino iluminado por los faroles. Al escuchar un coro lejano de navidad en un bar, Harry y Hermione se dieron de cuenta que era noche buena. Continuando con su propósito, buscaron el cementerio hasta encontrarla. Mirando algunos pilares, Hermione encontró la tumba de los padres de Harry.

Harry sollozo al sentirse afectado, al ver por primera vez la tumba de sus padres. Hermione sabía que ninguna palabra podría tranquilizar a su amigo, así que solo hizo aparecer un ramo de rosa en forma de corona y se la entregó. Harry la agarro y la coloco en la tumba. Colocándose a lado de ella, le apretó la mano. Hermione le devolvió el gesto.

-gracias. –murmuro. Hermione solo asintió.

Cuando decidieron continuar con su otro propósito, los dos salieron del oscuro cementerio. Caminando entre algunas casas, Harry y Hermione se encontraron con la historiadora Bathilda, pero sin saber que era Nagini disfrazada. Estando en la casa de la bruja, Hermione tenía el presentimiento que algo no estaba bien. Cuando Harry le dijo iría con Bathilda en el piso de arriba, Hermione mostro su preocupación con respecto a la bruja.

-Harry, no estoy segura de esto. Mejor vámonos. –afirmo, nerviosa. El mago le sonrió.

-Hermione, por favor somos dos contra uno, si ella intentase atacarnos. Además de que es muy mayor. –afirmo, tranquilamente.

-está bien, vamos. –acepto a regañadientes.

Pero cuando Hermione iba a acompañarlo, la bruja no quiso. Solicitando solo la presencia de Harry, a Hermione no le hizo ninguna gracia esto, pero acepto.

-solo apúrate, Harry. –ordeno, entre dientes. Él asintió, siguiendo a Bathilda.

Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta, sintiéndose presa del pánico. Ella no entendía la sensación, mirando a su alrededor para ver si alguien la estaba vigilando o se estaba volviendo más histérica por estar ahí. Sea lo que sea, la sensación se incrementó cuando escucho un ruido arriba.

-Harry. –llamo, preocupada.

Sin esperar, empezó a subir con cuidado. Al entrar, se aterrorizo al ver a Harry siendo oprimido por Nagini por que inmediatamente le lanzo un hechizo para que lo soltara. La serpiente soltó a su amigo inconsciente, mirándola furiosa a ella.

 _-le dije a Voldemort que nunca debía haberte dejado regresar a Hogwarts hasta que estuviera lista._ –siseo, Nagini.

 _-bueno, entonces tengo algo que agradecerle a mi padre._ –siseo, Hermione mirando de reojo que apenas se estaba moviendo Harry.

Lanzándole una maldición, Nagini logró esquivarle golpeando la maldición contra la ventana. Los cristales explotaron, formando una lluvia. Nagini se lanzó contra ella, golpeándola. Luchando, logró expulsarla lejos.

Harry se acercó a ella, tocándose la cabeza y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-Hermione, él viene. –exclamo, Harry pálido. –hay que irnos.

Nagini nuevamente los atacó, Harry se movió jalando a Hermione para tratar de salir.

- _Confringo_. –exclamo, Hermione.

Harry no pudo continuar moviéndose, al sentir que su cabeza se partía del dolor al sentir la presencia de Voldemort mas cerca. Toda su atención de desenfoco cuando Voldemort apareció. Hermione palideció al ver a su padre, acercarse. Sin dudarlo un segundo, le lanzo otro hechizo a la serpiente, distrayéndola. Tomando la mano de Harry, desapareció. Apenas escucho los gritos furiosos de su padre.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Hermione apareció junto a Harry murmurando algunas cosas confusas. Atendiéndole rápidamente la herida que le había causado la serpiente, así como separarle el guardapelo que se había adherido al pecho. Estando segura que podía dejarlo por un momento, colocó los hechizos protectores y levanto la tienda de acampar, mintiendo y colocando a Harry en la cama. Durante el resto de la noche, Hermione cuido de Harry mientras su amigo deliraba. Cuando Harry logró despertarse al día siguiente, Hermione le explico lo que había sucedido después de quedar semi-inconsciente, dándole la mala noticia que su varita se había roto mientras escapaban.

-¿estas molesto conmigo? –pregunto, Hermione mirándolo con preocupación.

-un poco, pero entiendo que fue un accidente. –respondió, Harry con sinceridad. –así que la verdad es que agradezco que sea mi varita y no yo, la que este fuera de combate. –afirmo con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella ladeo una sonrisa. -mientras tanto nos turnaron para usar tu varita cuando hagamos guardia. –dijo, levantándose.

-está bien. –acepto.

-ahora descansa, estas hecha un desastre por estar cuidándome. –ordeno, tomando la varita. Hermione asintió.

Harry salió de la tienda con un cojín en mano y lo coloco cerca de la entrada. Sentándose, respiro profundamente al tener otra oportunidad de poder ver el paisaje verde cubierto de nieve. Herido, pero con vida.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Mansión Malfoy.**

Voldemort torturo algunos de sus mortífagos cercanos, por frustración. Había perdido la oportunidad de matar a Harry Potter y de recuperar a su hija.

-maldita sea, Hermione. Cuando te rindas ante mi llamado, lo pagarás caro. –afirmo airado.

Todos los mortífagos se tensaron por miedo a que nuevamente fuesen torturados. Voldemort le ordeno que salieran de la sala. Draco que se había salvado de la ira del señor oscuro, coloco un pequeño objeto en la sala antes de salir.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Draco entro rápidamente a su habitación, lo silencio y activo un pequeño aparato mágico. De este se podía escuchar la voz del señor oscuro.

-así que, Potter y mi hija saben de los horrocruxes. –dijo con frialdad.

Escuchando algunas palabras en lengua pársel, Draco espero que Voldemort continuara hablando en su idioma.

-entonces, no están huyendo, están buscando los horrocruxes. –continuo, soltando un pequeña sonrisa. –jamás podrán encontrar el resto de los horrocruxes. –afirmo. –el que Potter haya destruido el diario por culpa de la estupidez de Lucius y ahora hayan conseguido el guardapelo y están vivo, eso significa que Dumbledore fue quien lo obtuvo primero y es por eso que ha Snape le fue tan fácil de matarlo. –conjeturo. –bueno, no importa. Por algo me aseguro de que hubiera más de uno.

Draco escucho unos cuantos siseos inquietantes.

-no te preocupes, Nagini. Potter y mi hija no podrán encontrar ningún otro. Porque me asegure que nadie más lo encuentre… –aseguro. –un par de horrocruxes está en los sitios que ellos jamás podrán entrar, sin ser atrapados primero. En la bóveda de la familia Lestrange y Hogwarts. –dijo con confianza. –ven, Nagini ahora menos que nunca puedes estar lejos de mí. Debemos buscar la varita de Sauco. –anuncio, escuchándose un zumbido.

Draco sonrió un poco, agarrando el aparato y escondiéndolo. Pero después de volvió serio.

-¿Cómo podre decirle a Hermione lo que he averiguado? –dijo, acomodándose en la cama. –Sería muy sospechoso si salgo por mi cuenta buscarlo… -murmuro. -¡por Salazar! ¿Qué hago? –exclamo, revolviendo su cabello, exasperado.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Después que Harry había descansado al día siguiente se sentía listo para continuar con las búsquedas. Así que cuando Hermione recomendó que era mejor irse a otro lugar, ya que a donde estaba no se sentía tan segura escuchando alrededor ruido extraño, él acepto sin problema. Recogiendo todas las cosas, Hermione y Harry aparecieron en el Bosque de Dean.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Instalando la tienda y los hechizos protectores habituales en el lugar nevado y congelado, Hermione se sentó a leer el libro que se había encontrado en la casa de la historiadora Bathilda mientras empezaba su vigilancia. Un par de días después, Harry le costaba conciliar el sueño después del incidente en la casa de Bathilda, en especial por haber sufrido la pesadilla de ver morir a sus padres a manos de Voldemort.

-si quieres, descansa un poco más. Yo me quedare leyendo un poco más. –se ofreció, Hermione al ver que otra vez Harry no había podido dormir.

-no, ve a descansar. –dijo. Ella iba a replicarle.

-ve, Hermione, tú también necesitas dormir. –ordeno, Harry con una forzada sonrisa.

-está bien, Harry. Pero me llamas si necesita ayuda.

Harry asintió, sentándose en el cojín que había utilizado Hermione. Durante un rato reviso el mapa del Merodeador para ver a donde estaban algunos de sus amigos hasta que se cansó y quedo mirando alrededor la oscura noche que se cernía sobre el lugar. Un par de veces estuvo cabeceando hasta que vio una luz que le llamo su atención. Atraído por una blanca luz, Harry tuvo una extraña sensación de que lo estaba esperando. Sin llamar a Hermione, Harry siguió la luz en forma de una cierva. Adentrándose más y más en el bosque, Harry siguió la cierva hasta que esta se detuvo y lo miro fijamente hasta que desapareció.

Harry se sintió inseguro de haber sido abandonado por la cierva. Alumbrando con la varita, Harry se acercó a donde había desaparecido la cierva. Mirando alrededor con preocupación de ser emboscado, se preparó de cualquier ataque, pero nada paso. Frunciendo las cejas, desconcertado miro alrededor si había algo por ahí, hasta que una luz se reflejó en el fondo de una charca helada. Inclinándose, alumbro más cerca, sorprendiéndose de ver la empuñadura de rubíes de la espada de Gryffindor, trato de sacarlo con un _accio_ , pero nada paso.

Sabiendo que no tendría más remedio que sacar la espada por su propio medio y no por magia, empezó a desvestirse. Harry sintió que la frialdad de la noche le calaba los huesos. Rompiendo un gran trozo de hielo de la charca congelada, Harry coloco la varita de Hermione encendida en el suelo mientras se preparaba para meterse en la fría charca. Cuando se sumergió y logro apenas de agarrar la espada, el guardapelo le apretó el cuello y la tranquea. Harry sintió que lo estaban ahorcando bajo el agua, así que trato de salir. Pero el horrocrux le apretó fuertemente, perdiendo casi el conocimiento. Apenas se dio de cuenta que alguien lo jalo y lo saco del agua. Harry comenzó a toser y vomitar toda el agua que había tragado sin querer mientras temblaba sin control por la frialdad. Levantando su cabeza, vio la enojada cara de Hermione.

-Harry, ¿Qué demonios hacías metiéndote al agua con esto en el cuello? ¿Quieres morir? –vociferó, Hermione alzando el guardapelo.

Harry se percató que Hermione sostenía no solo el guardapelo, sino la espada que le había costado sacar. Harry escupió un par de veces más mientras se vestía.

-¿Cómo me encontraste? –pregunto, castañeando los dientes. Ella soltó un bufido, acercándose.

-me quede preocupada que no habías podido dormir, por lo que decidí hablar contigo y convencerte que mejor trataras de descansar. Pero… ¡oh, sorpresa! cuando no te encontré. Así que con dificultad, seguí tus marcas que dejaste en la nieve hasta que vi mi varita en el suelo… ¡Demonios, Harry! Me lleve un susto de muerte al pensar que te habían atrapado. –afirmo, molesta y preocupada.

-yo… lo siento, Hermione. –dijo, apenado.

La castaña tomo unas cuantas respiraciones, para tratar de calmarse de la angustia que le provoco su amigo.

-y dime, ¿Cómo es que encontraste la espada aquí? –pregunto, desconcertada.

-me guio una luz en forma de cierva. –respondió. Hermione frunció las cejas, levantando la espada.

-Harry deberías tener cuidado. Podría haber sido una trampa. –aconsejo.

-lo sé, pero si te soy sincero. No sentí que algo malo sucedería, así que me arriesgue. –dijo, Harry molesto, quitándole el guardapelo.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto, Hermione al verlo colocar el guardapelo en un tronco.

-hay que probar que sea la espada original. –afirmo.

-está bien, ten. –dijo, ofreciéndole la espada. Harry negó con la cabeza.

-no, tú lo destruirá, Hermione. –anuncio, sorprendiéndola. –tu sacaste la espada, ella te eligió para destruir el horrocrux.

Hermione no sabía que decir. Harry sujeto el guardapelo y le hablo en pársel, este se abrió. Unos pares de ojos parpadeaban, eran los ojos de su creador.

-Hermione destrúyelo. –exclamo, Harry sosteniendo firmemente el horrocrux.

Ella agarro fuertemente la espada, pero al levantarla, la voz de Voldemort, siseo.

-He visto tus sueños y he visto tu miedo, Hermione.

Ella se quedó paralizada al mirar los ojos y escuchar la voz de su padre.

-querida, nadie ve el gran valor que eres, porque solo te buscan cuando te necesitan. Ninguno de tus amigos se han tomado su tiempo de conocerte y menos se preocupan de lo que te pasa. Tu amigo Harry Potter te dará la espalda cuando todo termine, así como todos tus seres queridos. –afirmo.

-Hermione no lo escuches, solo destruye el guardapelo. –grito, Harry con voz ahogada.

Del guardapelo, salió poco a poco una figura de Harry mirando con frialdad. Hermione retrocedió, mirando con terror al Harry del Guardapelo.

-no eres la grandiosa amiga que quisiera tener, pero me conformo con lo útil que eres para terminar mi trabajo. –siseo, el Harry del guardapelo.

Harry tuvo que soltar el guardapelo al sentir que se había calentado a fuego vivo.

-cuando ya no me sirvas, te abandonare como te mereces… -decía con desprecio.

-Hermione, no lo escuches. –grito, per su amiga no reacciono.

Harry estaba preocupado que Hermione no reaccionara. Los temores que ella tenía, estaban muy bien arraigado para que él jamás hubiera sospechado que lo que temía.

-no eres importante para nadie, ni siquiera para tu madre. Menos lo será para mí. –afirmo con crueldad.

-Hermione, me dijiste que soy tu hermano. Me prometiste que jamás me abandonarías… Si no destruyes el guardapelo, es como si me estuvieras abandonando. –exclamo, Harry.

Hermione lo miro y parpadeo varias veces como si estuviera saliendo de un trance. Harry le sonrió, echándose a un lado del tronco. Hermione levanto la espada y con determinación, se acero rápidamente al guardapelo y lo golpeo. El guardapelo se rompió con grandes gritos hasta que todo quedo en silencio. Hermione soltó la espada y cayo de rodilla en el suelo, jadeando. Harry se acercó y la abrazo. Ella apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y lloró como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

-Hermione, jamás te abandonare. Eres mi hermana mayor. –afirmaba, Harry con voz estrangulada. –pase lo que pase, te protegeré. Y a donde vallas, yo ahí estaré… -dijo, separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos. –y aun cuando eres una bruja mandona, te amo por quien y como eres. –dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Hermione soltó una sonrisa, más no le dijo nada, solo lo abrazo fuerte. Más animados, regresaron a la tienda con el guardapelo destruido y la espada de Gryffindor.


	15. Atrapados

Los siguientes días, Hermione continuo releyendo los libros para encontrar algunas pistas que podría llevarlo a conseguir otros de los Horrocruxes que faltaba por destruir. Una tarde, cuando Harry practicaba con la varita de Hermione, ella lo llamo con seriedad.

-Harry, creo que deberíamos ir a la casa de los Lovegood. –le comunico mirando un par de libros.

-¿Por qué debemos ir allá? –pregunto, sentándose en la mesa.

-mira aquí. –respondió, señalándole una carta impresa de Dumbledore le escribía a Grindelwald en su juventud en el libro de _La vida y mentira de Albus Dumbledore._ –aquí, fíjate en la firma.

Harry miro con atención la firma de Dumbledore. Rápidamente se acordó de haber visto esa misma firma en el libro de cuento que Hermione poseía.

-Dumbledore está muerto. Grindelwald, no sé si está vivo e igual no sabríamos a donde está por lo que nos queda el señor Lovegood. El día de la boda, lo vi que llevaba puesto este símbolo, Harry. –continuo, explicando.

-Hermione, no estoy seguro que esta sea una buena idea. No quiero que nos pase como lo de Valle de Godric. –dijo, Harry con sinceridad. Ella asintió con las cejas fruncida.

-lo entiendo, pero esta firma o marca aparece varias veces en el cuento que me heredo Dumbledore. Y si él lo coloco ahí, es por alguna razón, Harry. –argumento.

Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Todavía sigues confiando que Dumbledore nos ayuda? –dijo, exasperado.

-sí, Harry, lo sigo haciendo. –respondió, Hermione sin titubeo. –y tu deberías hacer lo mismo. Sin importar lo que Dumbledore hizo en su juventud, vale más lo que hizo después. –afirmo.

Harry no estaba seguro de ir en busca de Lovegood, pero la verdad es que no le quedaba más remedio que seguir la única pista que tenían.

-está bien, vamos a la casa del señor Lovegood. –acepto a regañadientes.

-bien, mañana salimos para allá. –comento, recogiendo las cosas. –tendremos un largo camino para encontrar la casa de Luna, así que necesitaremos descansar temprano. –afirmo.

-cierto. –apoyo, Harry ayudándola a empacar. –será extraño estar cerca de la madriguera y no poder ir. –comento con tristeza.

Hermione asintió con la misma expresión.

Al terminar de recoger las cosas que ya no necesitarían en el resto de la noche, Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras Hermione leía el libro de cuento.

-Hermione, puedo preguntarte algo. –dijo, Harry incómodo. Ella coloco el libro a un lado y lo miro, preocupada.

-¿sucede algo?

-sí, yo… -respondió, pero carraspeo un poco para hablar más claro. –Bueno, yo me preguntaba sobre algo que te dijo Ryddle… -Hermione desvió su mirada al suelo.

-¿sobre qué cosa? –murmuro.

-bueno sobre eso que no eres importante para nadie, ni siquiera para tu madre… ¿Por qué te dijo eso? –comento, Harry.

Hermione se mantuvo callada y quieta por un momento. Tanto que Harry temió que se había paralizado de alguna manera, hasta que la escucho respirar profundamente.

-Harry, yo todavía no puedo decirte muchas cosas que deseo de verdad decirte por algunos asuntos personales. Así que solo te diré algunas cosas, pero te prometo que cuando la guerra termine y sobrevivamos, te explicare con todos los detalles que tú quieras, ¿está bien?

-no hay problema, Hermione. No te presionare, solo dime lo que ha sucedido con tu madre. ¿Explícamelo? –dijo, Harry con seriedad. Ella carraspeó.

-el año pasado en el verano… yo descubrí que soy adoptada.

-¿Qué? –exclamo, Harry "sorprendido". Ella asintió con pesar.

-sí, me entere que mi madre me dejo con ellos.

-entonces, tu madre puede ser bruja y tu puede ser una mestiza… -decía.

-Harry, eso no importa. La verdad nada de eso me importa. –afirmo entre diente. –preferiría ser una sangre sucia como mucho orgullo y ser hija legitima de los Granger, que desconocer a la mujer que me trajo al mundo y de un… -decía, molesta, pero se calló repentinamente.

Hermione sintió la sensación de impotencia, cuando estaba a punto de revelar quién era su padre. Harry se dio de cuenta que era el extraño hechizo que Malfoy le había advertido que Voldemort le había colocado a su hija.

-¿has averiguado algo de tu verdadera madre? –pregunto, Harry.

Hermione asintió, tomando un par de bocanas de aire.

-sí, supe que está muerta… que murió poco tiempo después de dejarme con los Granger. –respondió con voz estrangulada. Harry se sintió fatal.

-Hermione, lo siento. No era mi intención hacerte daño… -dijo, abrazándola.

-tranquilo, Harry no lo sabias. –dijo con sinceridad, separándose.

-es verdad, pero aun así me siento mal que no me di de cuenta lo que te estaba pasando desde el año pasado, lo siento mucho. Soy un mal hermano. –afirmo, Harry apenado.

-no te preocupes, Harry, tampoco es como si yo hubiera demostrado algún cambio por la noticia que recibí en ese tiempo. –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Él ladeo una sonrisa.

-en realidad eso explica porque estabas de mal humor más de lo normal en ese tiempo. –bromeó. Hermione rodo los ojos, pero sonrió.

-gracias, Harry… Gracias por escucharme y por no presionarme, como habitualmente lo haría. –dijo con sinceridad.

-bueno eso significa que estoy mejorando. –aseguro, Harry.

-al fin, qué bueno. –exclamo, alzando las manos hacia arriba. Los dos soltaron una alegre sonrisa.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Al día siguiente, los jóvenes magos se aparecieron cerca de Ottery St. Catchpole. Recorrieron por unas cuantas horas la colina y bosques hasta localizar la casa de los Lovegood. Cubriéndose con la capa de invisibilidad, se acercaron con cuidado. Estando al frente de la puerta, se quitaron la capa y tocaron la puerta. Esta se abrió, mostrando a un descuidado señor Lovegood. Harry y Hermione se sorprendieron al ver su apariencia, mientras que Lovegood se sorprendió a tenerlos frente a su puerta, en especial por Harry.

Aunque un poco renuente de recibir a los jóvenes y hablar con ellos, Xenophilius le permitió entrar y aceptar a ayudarlos. A pesar de notar el nervioso y la inquietud del mago, Harry y Hermione le preguntaron sobre el significado del símbolo que cargaba el día de la boda de Bill y Fleur. Él le respondió que se trataba de las Reliquias de la muerte. Cuando ellos no entendieron, le refiero la historia con el cuento de los tres hermanos. Aun confusos, Xenophilius le explico agarrando un pergamino y le empezó a dibujar una línea vertical, al mismo tiempo diciéndole que esa era la varita de Sauco, continúo dibujando un círculo encima de la línea, diciéndole que era la piedra de la resurrección. Y por último un triángulo que significaba la capa de invisibilidad, formando el símbolo que le habían visto puesto.

Entre cierto escepticismo por la explicación y discusión con el mago, estos se quedaron pensativo sobre las reliquias de la muerte. Cuando el señor Lovegood se fue a buscar algo de comida para brindarle, Hermione y Harry discutieron sobre la existencia de las tres reliquias y como le servirían. Caminando un lado a otro, Harry tuvo curiosidad sobre la habitación de arriba…

-Harry, no creo que sea adecuado que entres ahí. –susurro, Hermione cuidando que Lovegood lo escuchara.

Harry la ignoro, subiendo. Mirando con curiosidad y afecto sobre todo lo que Luna había dibujado sobre cada uno de sus amigos en su habitación, sonrió. Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al notar que la habitación estaba descuidada. Extrañado por esto, regreso.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry? –pregunto, Hermione al ver su expresión, preocupado.

Harry no respondió al ver el señor Xenophilius llegar con una bandeja cargada de tazones.

-Señor Lovegood, ¿Dónde está Luna? –pregunto con seriedad.

Al mago se le cayó la bandeja de las manos por nerviosismo. Hermione lo miro con los ojos abierto.

-ella… -tartamudeo, Xeno mirando hacia la ventana.

-ellos tienen a Luna. –termino de decir, Harry. Hermione palideció, mirando hacia la ventana.

-Harry tenemos que irnos. –afirmo, Hermione agarrando su bolsita.

-no, no se puede ir. Me quitaron a mi Luna, a causa de lo que estaba escribiendo. –afirmaba, interponiéndose en el camino. –no sé, ¿dónde está? o ¿como esta? Pero si yo…

-entrega a Harry. –termino de decir, Hermione apuntándolo con su varita. –jamás se entregara. –afirmo. –Así que mejor apártese del camino.

El mago no se quitó, palideciendo.

-ellos viene, le avise. –les comunico con voz ahogada.

-apártese… -grito, Hermione

-Hermione. –exclamo, Harry mirando hacia la ventana.

Hermione miro hacia la ventana, viendo algunas figuras en sus escobas. Lovegood trato de hechizarla, pero Harry se dio de cuenta a tiempo y logro jalarla a un lado, esquivando el hechizo.

-tenemos que salir de aquí. –exclamo, Harry.

Antes que se movieran, se escuchó algunas fuertes explosiones adentro y fuera de la casa. Los cristales de la ventanas, el techo y todo a su alrededor parecía explotar. Protegiéndose de los cristales rotos y las explosiones, los jóvenes salieron con algunas dificultades, pero antes de hacerlo…

-Harry, confías en mí. –pregunto, Hermione llena de polvo. Él asintió.

-entonces, vamos. –dijo, sosteniendo su mano.

Harry avanzo un poco hacia adelante, viendo a dos mortífagos que habían estado amenazando al señor Lovegood en la planta baja, subir con dificultad por la escalera.

-deprimo. –dijo, Hermione apuntando al suelo ante ellos.

Harry se aferró a su mano, cuando se abrió el agujero y cayeron. Apenas oyendo unos estruendos, desaparecieron.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Harry cayó, jadeando sobre la hierba mientras Hermione rápidamente colocaba los habituales hechizos protectores a su alrededor.

-tenías razón, Harry fue un grave error ir allá como lo fue en Valle de Godric. –se lamentó, Hermione al terminar de levantar la tienda.

-en realidad, ahora sabemos que significa lo que Dumbledore usaba para firmar en sus cartas. Y aunque es poco creíble lo que nos dijo Lovegood sobre las reliquias de la muerte, no podemos descartarlo de todo en sí. –comento, Harry mirando su capa de invisibilidad.

-¿vas a seguir creyendo que tu capa es la misma que la del cuento? –dijo, Hermione exasperada.

-sí, tú me dijiste que debía confiar en las pistas que Dumbledore nos dejó. Bueno, ya sabemos lo que significa el símbolo que te dejo en el cuento. Y ya que Él lo coloco ahí, es por alguna razón, Hermione. –le recordó, Harry con seriedad.

-Harry solo lo dije para convencerte de ir allá, pero ya vez, me equivoque. –afirmo con una mueca.

Harry ignoro su comentario, creyendo firmante que había una razón para saber sobre las reliquias.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Mansión Malfoy**

-Lo siento, mi lord. –chillo, un mortífago entre jadeos.

-yo lo siento más, Selwyn. –afirmo, Voldemort con frialdad. –Draco, tortúralo.

Sin remordimiento, Draco lo hizo con mucha complacencia. El mortífago vocifero hasta que Voldemort ordeno que se detuviera la tortura.

-espero por sus bien, Selwyn y Travers que la próxima vez que tenga a Potter, lo atrapen y no me estén llamando solo para darme malas noticia. –dijo con frialdad. –ahora lárguense. –exclamo.

Los mortífagos se levantaron con mucha dificultad y salieron.

-déjenme solo. –ordeno, el señor oscuro.

Los Malfoy junto a Bellatrix salieron del estudio.

-Travers y Selwyn son unos ineptos. –afirmo, Bellatrix. –mira que dejar escapar a Potter frente a sus narices y llamar a mi señor. Es lo más estúpido que haya hecho cualquiera.

Lucius y Narcisa comentaron algunas cosas, pero mayormente Bellatrix se la paso insultando a todo aquello que ella consideraba ineptos. Draco por su parte estaba aliviado que Hermione no la habían atrapado otra vez, aunque por los comentarios que dijeron los mortífagos, estuvieron muy cerca de hacerlo. Él solo esperaba que a ella no le ocurriera lo mismo que les sucedió a los presos que estaban en el calabozo.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Los siguientes días se convirtieron en semanas, Hermione y Harry se movieron por varios lugares donde consideraban que podría estar, aunque ya no tenían idea a donde más Voldemort podría haber escondido lo demás horrocruxes. Una noche de abril, Harry buscando entre sus cosas, la Snitch que le heredo Dumbledore, se cayó. Al recogerla, descubrió ver el anillo de Gaunt adentro de la snitch. Y aunque trato de convencer a Hermione que era la piedra de la resurrección de las reliquias, ella no le hizo caso.

-Harry, no podemos desviarnos en las búsquedas y destrucción de los horrocruxes, para buscar algo que después nos haga arrepentirnos. –argumento.

Harry iba replicarle.

-mira, no quiero discutir si es verdad o no. –suspirando. –si es verdad que tienes las dos reliquias, excelente. Pero no podemos desviar nuestra búsqueda a una varita que desconocemos su paradero, cuando eso no fue lo que te dijo Dumbledore que hicieras. –afirmo, cansada. Él hizo una mueca.

-tienes razón. Pero te aseguro que Voldemort está buscando la varita… -decía, Harry molesto, pero se quedó callado cuando escucho un chasquido afuera de la tienda.

Harry y Hermione compartieron mirada asustada, cuando escucharon algunas voces. Ella apago las luces rápidamente.

-salga de ahí, quien sea que este ahí con la manos arribas. –ordeno una voz desconocida. –estoy acompañado y no nos importaría maldecirlo si se opone.

Hermione se giró contra él y le lanzo una maldición punzante. Dolorido por el hechizo, solo sintió cuando ella le quito los lentes. Sin tiempo a reaccionar, sintió unas manos jalándolos hasta sacarlo de la tienda. Harry y Hermione estaban sorprendido que lo hayan encontrado a pesar de los hechizos protectores, pero los carroñero le confesaron que habían pronunciado el nombre de Voldemort, noche que había sido maldecido por la maldición Tabú. Cuando le preguntaron sobre sus identidades, trataron de mentir sobre sus identidades, pero no le sirvieron de nada. Principalmente porque los carroñeros, dirigidos por Greyback reconocieron a Hermione, concluyendo que si ella estaba ahí, entonces el de la cara picada era Harry Potter. Uno de los carroñeros encontraron el lente roto, pero aun asi se lo colocaron a Harry mientras los otros discutían sobre a donde los llevarías. Harry pudo ver lo que hacía Voldemort después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo. Siendo arrastrado junto a los demás prisioneros, los carroñeros hicieron una aparición conjunta dirigiéndose a la Mansión Malfoy.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Mansión Malfoy**

Draco se encontraba tomando un vaso de Whisky de fuego, ansioso de no saber nada de su novia cuando el elfo le apareció, anunciándole que su madre lo llamaba en la sala por un asunto urgente. Draco sintió un mal presentimiento, saliendo rápidamente de su habitación. Al llegar vio a su padre apoyado contra la chimenea con una copa de Whisky.

-mi madre me mando a llamar, ¿sabes porque? –pregunto con frialdad. Lucius se giró.

-no, pero regresara pronto alguien llamo a la puerta. –le comunico, pensativo.

Draco no entendía por su madre lo llamo, por lo que decidió sentarse en el sillón a esperarla. Escuchando algunos ruidos de pasos acercándose, Draco miro para ver quien había llamado, pero al ver a Hermione entre los prisioneros que guiaba Greyback, sintió que se le caía el alma a sus pies. Mientras sus padres hablaban, se quedó mirando a Hermione en shock. Apenas pudo registrar lo que su madre le dijo…

-Draco ven aquí, dicen que tienen a Potter.

Draco miro a su madre por unos segundos, pero fue suficiente para ver su preocupación que él mismo compartía. Él se levantó, lentamente acercándose.

-¿Draco, es Harry Potter? –pregunto, Lucius con entusiasmo.

Mirando al joven mago que sujeta Greyback bajo una de sus lámparas, le desconcertó verle la cara de Harry toda picada. Pero sabiendo que estaba con Hermione, estaba seguro que ella lo había hechizado con la maldición punzante para que cualquiera que lo viera no lo reconociera tan fácil.

-no puedo estar seguro. –dijo, asustado.

-acércate más y míralo detenidamente. –urgió su padre con entusiasmo.

Sabiendo que sería sospechoso al negarse, se acercó con cuidado hasta mirarlo a los ojos.

 _-¡Potter, te dije que la cuidaras! ¡Tienes que sacarla de aquí pronto!_ –le dijo, Draco mentalmente.

Harry lo miro asombrado, pero su gesto no lo cambio a causa de las picaduras.

-no lo sé, no estoy seguro. –comento, Draco alejándose de Harry y acercándose a su madre.

Narcisa le dio un apretón en la mano, antes de prestar su atención a su esposo.

-Lucius no podemos avisarle al señor tenebroso que tenemos a Potter, si no estamos seguro. Recuerda lo que ha pasado cada vez que algunos de los mortífagos lo han llamado para nada… -comento, Narcisa con seriedad. Su esposo palideció, asintiendo.

-entonces, ¿Qué pasa con la sangre sucia? –gruño, Greyback molesto.

Harry y Draco palidecieron al ver como jalaban a Hermione y le alumbraban la cara. Narcisa mostro indiferencia, aunque su corazón latía a toda velocidad.

-¡espera! –exclamo, Lucius con renovado entusiasmo. –Sí, ya sé quién es ella… -dijo mirando a su esposa con una sonrisa, antes de mirar a la castaña. –es Granger… ¿no es así, Draco? –afirmo.

-he, tal vez… sí. –respondió, angustiado.

Lucius le desconcertó su duda, pero antes que pudiera cuestionarlo, la puerta se abrió.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –pregunto, Bellatrix acercándose.

Hermione vio como su "mentora" se acercaba a ella.

-pero bueno… -decía elevando una ceja. – ¿esta es Granger? –dijo burlonamente.

-sí, es Granger. –afirmo, Lucius alegre. –Y a su lado, creemos que es Potter. –comunico, señalándolo.

-¿Potter? –dijo, Bellatrix mirando al mago picado la cara.

-dime, querida. ¿Fuiste tú quien lo maldijo? –pregunto, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa. –muy astuta. –felicito. Hermione la miro con frialdad.

Bellatrix se giró para mirar a los demás prisionero, con una sonrisa, pero dejo de hacerlo al ver la espada de Gryffindor que sostenía uno de los carroñeros. Cuando ella cuestiono a donde lo había encontrado, el carroñero le comunico que lo habían encontrado en la tienda de Harry. Al exigir que le entregaran la espada, este se negó, por lo que ella lo ataco. Sus compañeros la atacaron, pero siendo una extraordinaria bruja se encargó fácilmente de ellos.

-Draco saca esta basura. –ordeno, Bellatrix señalando a los carroñeros inconsciente. –Greyback lleva a los prisioneros a la celda… excepto a Granger. –dijo, dándole un cuchillo para que cortara la cuerda de Hermione y la separara de los demás. –señorita… usted y yo, necesitamos hablar. –afirmo, mirando a Hermione con frialdad. Harry y Draco palidecieron al escuchar su terrorífica voz, sabía que nada bueno pasaría.

Bellatrix trato de usar legeremancia contra Hermione, pero ella no permitió que le leyera sus pensamientos. Furiosa por la actitud de la castaña, la apunto con su varita.

-¿A dónde conseguiste la espada? ¿De dónde la sacaron? –pregunto con ansiedad.

-esa espada es falsa, Bella. No… –respondía. Bellatrix la cacheteo.

-a mí no me mientas, querida. –siseo con frialdad. –dime la verdad.

-ya te lo dije… -respondió. Bellatrix pego un chillido con frustración.

 _-Crucio._ –exclamo con furia. Hermione cayó al suelo, gritando de dolor.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Harry atado junto a Dean y Griphook, fueron llevados hasta una celda oscura. Cuando escucho el grito angustioso de su amiga…

-Hermione. –exclamo.

-Harry. –susurro, una voz que Harry pensó escuchar nunca más.

Girándose incomodo por causa de la atadura, vio como las luces eran encendidas. Harry se sorprendió al ver a Ron, acercándose a ellos.

-¿Ron? –dijo en shock.

-sí, soy yo. –respondió, cortando la atadura. Harry trato de desaparecer sin su varita.

-es imposible, Harry. Esta hechizada a prueba de fuga. –afirmo, Luna con una sonrisa. –todos lo hemos intentado. Todos escucharon los gritos de Hermione.

-tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que ayudarla. –aseguro, Harry desesperado.

-Harry, yo quería disculparme por haberlo abandonado. –comenzó a decir, Ron apenado.

-Ron, este no es el momento para disculparse. Tengo que… -interrumpió, Harry agarrándose de la puerta de la celda.

 _-dímelo, y no trates de engañarme… -exclamo, Bellatrix._

Los gritos de Hermione resonaron nuevamente toda la sala y la celda. Harry se desesperó, pero recordó el pedazo de espejo que guardaba en la bolsita que su amigo Hagrid le había dado. Buscándola rápidamente, la saco y pudo ver unos ojos como del profesor Dumbledore.

-por favor, ayúdanos. Estamos en la mansión Malfoy. –dijo, Harry con desesperación.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

-dime, Hermione. ¿Qué más has sacado de mi bóveda? –exigió, arrodillada a lado de ella.

-ya te lo dije, nada. –afirmo con voz entrecortada.

-¡mientes!... no me dejas otra opción. –dijo, sacando un cuchillo.

Hermione sintió su cuerpo paralizado desde el cuello hacia abajo y la punta del cuchillo de Bellatrix en su brazo izquierdo.

-mi lord no te marco como uno de nosotros, porque tu no le diste la oportunidad de hacerlo. Pero ahora yo te marcare, no solo para que no mientas, sino para que jamás traiciones a tu sangre. –afirmo, empezándola a cortar. Hermione grito con desesperación.

Draco trato de moverse para defenderla, pero su madre no lo permitió, cuidándolo que no se pusiera en evidencia. Con cada grito desesperado que su novia emitía, Draco sintió un gran deseo por primera vez de matar sin ningún escrúpulo.

-te daré una oportunidad de detenerme, si me dices la verdad. –dijo, Bellatrix jadeando.

-yo… yo… la espada… es una copia. –jadeo, temblorosa.

-¡mentirosa! _¡Crucio!_ –grito, inyectada de ira.

-no… por favor… no miento. –exclamo entre las maldiciones.

-Bella, detente. –grito, Narcisa aterrorizada.

-cállate, Cissy. Es importante que Hermione me diga la verdad, y ella no lo estás haciendo…

-pero la has torturado peor de lo que ha hecho su padre… ¿estas segura que no te está diciendo la verdad? –susurro, preocupada.

-tu no la conoces como yo… es realmente fuerte para que unos cuantos crucio la hagan decir la verdad de buenas a primera. –afirmo, agarrando su cuchillo nuevamente.

Hermione solo esperaba soportar todo lo que le iba a querer hacer la diabólica bruja.


	16. El precio de la traición

Harry escucho el agónico grito de dolor de Hermione, sintiéndolo él como si se lo estuviera viviendo en carne propia. Desesperado de no poder hacer nada, siguió escuchando los gritos de la sala.

 _-dime, ¿Cómo entraste a mi cámara? ¿Cómo? –exclamó, Bellatrix furiosa. –seguro que ese duendecillo les ayudo a entrar. –comento con desprecio._

 _-no es verdad, esta noche lo hemos conocido. –sollozó, Hermione. –nunca hemos entrado en tu cámara… esa espada… esa espada es una copia… solo es una copia._

 _-una copia. –repitió, Bellatrix con irritación. –no te creo nada._

 _-Bella, podemos asegurarnos que sea la verdadera. –comento, Narcisa. –Draco, busca el duende y asegurarte que los prisioneros estén bien, que Greyback no allá hecho nada extraño. –ordeno._

Harry se acercó rápidamente al duende.

-Griphook, por favor. No digas que la espada es falsa, por favor. –suplicó.

Cuando escucharon los pasos de Draco acercándose, Ron saco su desiluminador y las luces desaparecieron en el aparato.

-todos atrás y alineados hacia la pared. Y nadie intente ser un héroe. –ordeno, Draco tras la puerta.

Todos hicieron lo que le ordenaron, la puerta se abrió. Draco avanzo hacia adentro un poco más, apuntando con su varita.

-Potter, acércate un momento. –llamo, Draco con la voz baja.

Harry se movió, indeciso.

-rápido. –exigió con voz arrastrada. Él se acercó.

-ten, necesitas esto para que te limpies. El señor tenebroso pronto querrá verte la cara como debe ser. –dijo, empujándolo hacia atrás y agarrando al duende del brazo, salió.

Apenas, Draco había salido cuando la luz de desiluminador se activó. Harry miro el pañuelo con algo escrito, pero antes de poder verla bien, escucho un _crack_ adentro de la celda.

-Dobb… -iba a gritar, Ron cuando fue golpeado por Dean en el brazo.

Las exclamaciones de Bellatrix se escuchaban indicándole que Griphook estaba siendo interrogado. Harry sabía que no había tiempo que perder.

-Dobby, ¿puedes entrar y salir con humanos sin problema? –pregunto, apresurado.

Dobby asintió.

-bien, entonces quiero que te lleves a Luna, Dean, al señor Olivander y Ron a…

-Shell Cottage, a las afuera de Tinwortht. En la casa de Bill y Fleur. –termino de decir, Ron.

Dobby asintió con gusto.

-y por favor, después vuelve.

-por supuesto, Harry Potter. –aseguro.

Dobby se acercó al debilitado Olivander, Luna y Dean miraron con indecisión de irse.

-Harry, nos quedaremos para ayudarte. –dijo, Luna.

-sí, te ayudaremos. –apoyo, Dean.

-no, es mejor que se vallan todos. –ordeno con determinación.

Aun renuente, Luna y Dean se acercaron a Dobby.

-yo me quedare ayudarte, Harry. Y no aceptare lo que me digas. –afirmo, Ron.

-bien. –acepto, Harry entre diente.

Asintiéndole al elfo, Dobby desapareció. Harry y Ron escucharon a Lucius ordenar a Colagusano bajar a la celda. A este lo emboscaron, quitándole Ron la varita. Cuando Colagusano intento hacerle daño a Harry, el joven mago le reclamo si lo mataría cuando había tenido piedad por él, y en un momento la mano de plata que Voldemort le otorgó se volvió en contra de Colagusano, matándolo.

Harry se apresuró a subir con cuidado cuando escucho otro estrangulado y atormentado grito de Hermione. Al llegar a la puerta del salón, entreabierta. Harry tuvo una vista clara de Bellatrix que miraba al duende mientras él sostenía la espada en sus manos. Fijándose a los pies de la bruja, vio ha Hermione en el suelo, apenas moviéndose.

-dime, ¿es o no es la auténtica espada? –le pregunto, Bellatrix al duende.

Harry contuvo el aliento, por miedo a que el duende dijera la verdad.

-No, es una copia. –respondió, Griphook con seguridad. Harry soltó aire, aliviado.

-¿estás seguro? –pregunto con insistencia.

-sí. –reafirmo, el duende.

-bien. –dijo, Bellatrix tranquilamente, cortándole la cara. Griphook cayó al suelo, gritando de dolor.

-ya podemos llamar al señor tenebroso. –afirmo, levantando la manga de la camisa y tocando la marca.

Harry le empezó a arder la cicatriz. Sin poder controlar el enlace con Voldemort, vio como el mago oscuro estaba al frente de un hombre viejo delgado y descuidado.

-mátame si quieres, pero nunca tendrás esa varita. Jamás será tuya. –exclamo, el viejo sin miedo.

Harry solo pudo ver la furia de Voldemort cuando lanzaba un avada al señor.

-Draco llévate a Granger. –ordeno, Bellatrix.

-no. –exclamo, Ron entrando al salón, seguido por Harry.

Bellatrix se giró sorprendida, pero antes que pudiera reaccionar, Ron la desarmo. Harry atrapado la varita al salir volando de Bellatrix y apunto a Lucius, aturdiéndolo. Mientras Draco y Narcisa le lanzaron hechizos desviados, Harry se refugió detrás de unos sofás.

-Alto o ella muere. –grito, Bellatrix.

Harry se asomó detrás del sofá, viendo con horror como Bellatrix mantenía de pies a Hermione inconsciente y sujeta un cuchillo de plata contra su garganta.

-Dejen las varitas o la matare. –amenazó.

Harry y Ron no lo hicieron.

-háganlo ahora. –ordenó, Bellatrix apretando más el cuchillo a la garganta de Hermione, sacándole un poco de sangre.

-está bien. –acepto, Harry tirando las varitas.

Ron hizo lo mismo, alzando las manos.

-excelente. –vocifero, Bellatrix con satisfacción. –Draco agarra las varitas. –ordeno. –Potter, prepárate. Ya se acerca, mi lord.

Harry lo sabía, tenía conexión directa con Voldemort. Por lo que sabía, que pronto aparecería. Pero antes que pudiera pensar en su pronta muerte, escucho un chirrido arriba. Todos miraron hacia arriba, donde solo pudieron ver como la lámpara tembló ante de caer. Bellatrix soltó a Hermione, lanzándose hacia un lado con un chillido para no ser golpeado por el objeto.

Las cadenas y pedazos de cristales cayeron sobre Hermione y Griphook. Ron rápidamente se fue ayudarlos mientras Harry se acercó a Draco que había caído a un lado con las varitas, para quitársela. Draco lucho por las varitas con Harry, hasta que…

-cuídala, Potter. –susurró, dejándose quitar la varita.

Sin pensarlo dos veces y aun con el dolor en la cabeza, Harry se acercó a Ron, Hermione y Griphook, este último sujetado fuertemente la espada de Gryffindor.

-maldito elfo. –exclamó, Bellatrix al ver a Dobby. –Cissy, mátalo.

Narcisa levanto su varita, pero este salió volando, cayendo por la habitación. Bellatrix soltó un chillido, indignada.

-¿Cómo te atreves a desafiar a tu amo? –pregunto, Bellatrix con furia.

-Dobby no tiene amo. –exclamó, el elfo con orgullo. –Dobby es libre, Dobby tiene que salvar a Harry Potter y a sus amigos.

Harry agarro la mano de Dobby y empezaron a desaparecer. Mientras desaparecía, Harry vio como el cuchillo volaba contra ellos hasta que todo se volvió oscuro.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Shell Cottage, Inglaterra**

Harry sintió aparecer sobre algo húmedo. Sus ojos pudieron ver el cielo estrellado y sentir la brisa golpear su cara. Levantándose, miro a su alrededor sosteniendo las varitas que le había arrebatado a Malfoy.

-Dobby. –llamo, Harry con una sonrisa.

Dobby no le respondió, sino que cayó al suelo. Harry se acercó rápidamente, preocupado. Cuando vio el cuchillo de plata clavando en el pecho del elfo, sabía que Dobby no se encontraba nada bien.

-Dobby… no… por favor, Dobby no te mueras. –suplico, Harry mirándolo a los ojos.

-Harry… Potter. –susurro, Dobby por última vez.

Dobby se estremeció hasta quedarse completamente inmóvil con los ojos grandes, reflejando las estrellas del cielo. Harry se quedó en shock, sujetando a su pequeño amigo entre sus brazos. Cuando sintió algunas personas a su alrededor, levanto la mirada. Allí vio a Bill, Fleur, Luna y Dean.

-Hermione… ¿Dónde está? –pregunto, angustiado.

-tranquilo, Ron la llevo adentro. –respondió, Bill.

Harry asintió, volviendo la mirada al pequeño cuerpo. Sacándole con delicadeza el cuchillo, se quitó su chaqueta y cubrió el cuerpo como si fuese una manta.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Mansión Malfoy**

-dije que no me llamaran, sino tenia a Potter y a mi hija. –vocifero, Voldemort iracundo. – _crucio._

Bellatrix soltó un grito de puro dolor. Voldemort continúo torturando a Lucius.

-eres un inútil, Lucius… ¿cómo permitiste que te aturdieran otra vez? _¡Crucio!_ –exclamo.

Lucius grito por el intenso maleficio hasta que se volvió insoportable, cayendo al suelo.

-Son todos unos incompetentes. –afirmo, Voldemort mirando a Narcisa y Draco.

-por favor, mi lord lastímeme a mí, pero a mi hijo no. –suplicó, Narcisa con temor.

Voldemort sonrió con frialdad.

-Narcisa, el castigo es para todos. Además que no es una democracia. –siseo con maldad. Narcisa salió volando, golpeándose contra la pared y cayendo al suelo, aturdida.

-no. –exclamó, Draco poniéndose entre Voldemort y su herida madre.

-¿Qué harás, Draco?, no tienes varita, Potter te la quito... Eres tan inútil como tu padre, que ni eso pudiste retener contigo. –dijo, burlonamente.

Draco no le respondió, preocupado por el bienestar de su madre. Voldemort lo vio como un desafío.

 _-¡crucio!_ –exclamo iracundo, apuntándolo con su varita.

Draco cayó al suelo y grito, recibiendo toda la ira de Voldemort, hasta que perdió la consciencia.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Shell Cottage, Inglaterra**

Entre el dolor, la angustia y "visiones" de Voldemort torturando a los Malfoy por sus fallas, Harry estaba abatido. Queriendo honrar a Dobby, le pidió una pala a Bill para excavar de manera muggle una tumba a su difunto y pequeño amigo. En cada excavación, su dolor por la pérdida de aquello que quería, redujo el dolor de la cicatriz que le produjo la ira de Voldemort. Cuando estuvo listo el sepulcro, tomo el pequeño cuerpo de Dobby y le acomodo mejor la chaqueta, Ron le dio sus calcetines cubriendo sus pies, Dean le dio un sombrero de lana, cubriéndole las orejas de murciélagos.

-deberíamos cerrarle los ojos. –dijo, Luna acercándose a él. Harry asintió, permitiéndole que lo hiciera. -ya está, parece como si estuviera durmiendo.

Mirando a su alrededor, Harry vio a Hermione pálida, acercarse lentamente a él con unos calcetines en la mano.

-creo que esto le quedara muy bien… ya sabes, declarando su libertad por siempre. –le dijo con voz ahogada, entregándole los calcetines.

Harry asintió con un nudo en la garganta, colocando los calcetines entre las frías manos del elfo. Luna le propuso dar algunas palabras, él estuvo de acuerdo, permitiendo que ella fuera la primera.

-Dobby, muchas gracias por rescatarme de ese sótano y darme la libertad. Es injusto que tuvieras que morir cuando eras tan bueno y valiente. Siempre recordare lo que hiciste por nosotros… Espero que seas feliz. –afirmo, Luna con sinceridad. Ron y Dean le dieron también sus agradecimientos.

-Adiós, Dobby. –dijo, Harry solamente. Sintiendo que luna había dicho las cosas que él mismo hubiera dicho.

Bill levanto su varita, moviendo la tierra, cubriendo el cuerpo.

-por favor, pueden dejarme solo con Hermione. –pidió, Harry con un susurro.

Todos aceptaron, despidiéndose de ellos. Ron un poco renuente, se alejó. Hermione lo acompaño en silencio mientras él busco una roca y la coloco encima de la tumba. Sacando su varita hizo una inscripción en ella con dificultad, aunque no quedo tan nítida como seguramente su amiga lo hubiera hecho.

-quedo perfecta, Harry. –afirmo, Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa. –Aquí yace Dobby… un elfo libre.

Harry se quedó mirando fijamente la piedra con lágrimas en los ojos. Hermione lo rodeo con un brazo, apoyando la cabeza en su cuello, sollozando.

-siempre lo recordaremos. –susurro, Hermione.

Harry asintió, limpiándose la cara. Girándose, la miro notando que se veía más pálida.

-vamos a la casa, debes descansar. –dijo, Harry rodeándole los hombros.

-está bien. –acepto.

-has pasado por mucho esta noche. –afirmo mientras la guiaba a la casa con cuidado.

-al igual que tú. –replico con preocupación. -¿te sigue doliendo la cicatriz?

Harry ni se inmuto en sorprenderse con la pregunta. Hermione siempre se había dado de cuenta cuando le dolía, aun si él trataba de ocultarlo.

-no, el dolor duro un poco, pero ya desapareció. –respondió con sinceridad. Ella asintió más tranquila.

Al llegar a la casa, Fleur le indico la habitación donde descansaría Hermione. Harry le acompaño, asegurándose que no se cayera por lo débil y lo inestable que estaba. Estando Hermione cambiada con un vestido prestado y cómoda en la cama, Harry se fue a bañar y cambiarse por una muda de ropa que Bill le consiguió. Cuando regreso a la habitación de Hermione, vio a Fleur dándole una poción. Esto le preocupo.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien? –dijo, sentándose al borde de la cama.

Antes que ella pudiera responderle, Fleur le hizo.

-Ella necesita descansar, Harry. Le he dado una poción para que duerma. Puedes irte a descansar, yo la cuidaré. –dijo, Fleur con una forzada sonrisa.

Harry sabía que la tortura a la que Hermione fue sometía pasaría factura desde el momento que ella se dormiría, por lo que no podía dejarla con la francesa.

-no, Fleur. Yo la cuidare. –afirmo, jalando una silla a lado de la cama.

-Harry, debes descansar. –dio, Hermione preocupada.

-sabes que no podré hacerlo con todas las cosas que vivimos esta noche. –replico.

-Harry, debería escucharla. –rezongo, Fleur.

-no me convencerás, así que mejor no me digas nada. –aseguro. –además, jamás te abandonare. –dijo, sosteniendo la mano de Hermione.

Hermione asintió, tragando en seco. Fleur aceptó a regañadientes, mostrándole una palangana con agua en caso de que Hermione sufriera fiebre durante el resto de la noche y una botellita de poción en caso de algún dolor. Al salir la bruja, Harry cerró y tranco la puerta para que nadie lo molestara.

-sé que será difícil convencerte de que descanses, pero al menos acepta mi ofrecimiento de ocupar un espacio en mi cama. –dijo, Hermione suavemente.

Harry acepto, acomodándose a su lado. Hermione se acomodó como siempre, acurrucándose a su espalda y abrazándolo. Para Harry era agradable sentirse abrazado por su "hermana", porque lo hacía sentir seguro y confortado. Por unas cuantas hora, él logro conciliar el sueño hasta que escucho algunos terroríficos gritos a su lado. Temiendo que alguien escuchara lo que Hermione gritaba, Harry se levantó, silenciando la habitación.

-no, por favor… no más, no más… déjalo en paz. –sollozo, Hermione removiéndose en la cama, sudando y con los ojos fuertemente apretado, pero con lágrimas. –Draco…

Harry vio que estaba delirando, por lo que se acercó rápidamente a la mesita y agarro la poción que Fleur le había dejado.

-Hermione. –llamo, Harry levantándole la cabeza con cuidado.

-Draco… -murmuro, Hermione con los ojos desenfocado.

-Hermione, abre la boca. –murmuro.

Harry con dificultad le dio la poción. El efecto no demoro en actuar, Hermione dejo de balbucear, respirando más relajada. Harry le limpio la cara, las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Ese le recordó lo que Malfoy le había dado, saliendo con cuidado de la habitación. Busco la ropa que se había quitado, al encontrarla, saco rápidamente el pañuelo y regreso a la habitación. Silenciándola, saco el pañuelo. En ella, Harry pudo leer la pulcra letra de Draco…

 _Potter, hay 2 horrocruxes. Uno en la bóveda de Bellatrix en Gringotts y otra en Hogwarts._

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. Recordando la histeria de Bellatrix cuando interrogaba a Hermione, no dudo de lo que Malfoy le escribió.

-tienes que recuperarte, Hermione. Todavía no hemos terminado. –le dijo, Harry sentándose a su lado y tomándole su cálida mano.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Mansión Malfoy**

Narcisa sollozaba mientras le limpiaba las heridas a su hijo por causa de la tortura y castigo que le produjo el señor tenebroso.

-lamento lo que te ha pasado, hijo… -murmuró, Narcisa con tristeza. –lamento a donde tu padre y yo te hemos metido. –dijo con sinceridad.

-Hermione… -sollozo, Draco inconsciente. –perdón, perdón. –gimió con una expresión de dolor.

-Draco, cariño… -llamo, Narcisa tratando de despertarlo. Su hijo no reaccionó.

-te fallé, perdón… no soy fuerte. –murmuró, abatido.

-Draco, no. –lloro, Cissy con voz ahogada. –no has fallado, Draco… Eres fuerte, eres más fuerte que tu padre y yo junto.

Narcisa llamo a su elfo, cuando este apareció le pidió que le trajera una poción para controlar los sueños y los dolores. En poco tiempo, el elfo apareció con lo pedido de su ama. Narcisa obligo a un Draco inconsciente que tragara la poción. Poco a poco, su hijo se quedó dormido, sin mostrar ninguna queja o pesadilla. El resto de la noche vigilo el sueño de su único hijo. Hijo que le demostró su amor al recibir todo el castigo por ella, por su madre.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Shell Cottage, Inglaterra**

Harry vigilo los sueños de Hermione hasta que ella abrió los ojos.

-hola. –saludo, el pelinegro con una sonrisa. Hermione ladeo una pequeña sonrisa.

-hola… -respondió, mirando a su "hermano", noto las bolsas en los ojos por el cansancio.

-deberías dormir un poco, estas hecho un desastre. –afirmo, Hermione con una voz raposa.

Él hizo una mueca.

-y tú, deja de asustarme. –replicó.

Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor al apoyarse sobre sus manos. Harry se acercó, preocupado.

-¿estás bien?

-no mientas, Hermione. Oí tus gritos de lo que esa loca te estaba haciendo. –afirmo, Harry agarrándole suavemente el brazo izquierdo. Bellatrix le había marcado la palabra "Sangre" –soportaste demasiada… demasiada tortura, Hermione. –dijo, suavizando la expresión.

-yo… -decía, Hermione abrumada. –yo jamás te traicionaría, Harry. No iba a revelarle a esa loca la verdad sobre la espada.

–lo sé, no te ninguna duda de ti, Hermione… y la verdad es que estuviste fabulosa con la mentira, te mantuviste fuerte. –elogio con una sonrisa.

-gracias… -dijo con una débil sonrisa. –y tienes razón, la verdad es que siento como si todo mi cuerpo estuvo siendo atravesado por horas y horas con toda una montaña de agujas sin misericordia. –acepto a regañadientes.

-sí, es una sensación terrible. –murmuro. Carraspeando. –pero gracias a Dobby, pudimos salir de ahí… y gracias a su ayuda podremos seguir. –afirmo. –tengo un par de pista donde encontraríamos uno de los horrocruxes… -decía con emoción.

-me imagino que una de esa tiene que ver con la bóveda de Bellatrix. –comento, Hermione.

-sí, la acusación de Bellatrix me dio curiosidad de saber qué otra cosa importante guarda ahí, aparte de la "espada de Gryffindor" –aseguro, Harry animado.

-sí, yo también la tengo. –apoyo.

-bueno, te tienes que recuperar para poder avanzar. –comento, Harry con una sonrisa. –porque esta aventura quiero terminarla contigo, Hermione. –ella ladeo una alegre sonrisa.

Un día después de la escaramuza en la Mansión Malfoy, Harry y una debilitada Hermione desayunaron mientras él la ponía al día de lo que había sucedido mientras ella estaba siendo torturada. Cuando terminaron, Harry decidió que era hora de hablar con el señor Olivander y con el duende Griphook sobre algunas inquietudes que tenía. Al salir de la habitación, buscaron a Fleur o a Bill para que le mostrara la habitación de Olivander o del duende. Bill y Fleur estaban a pies de las escaleras con expresión seria.

-Bill, Fleur necesito hablar con Olivander y Griphook. –dijo, Harry ansioso.

-no, vas a tener que esperar para hablar con ellos, Harry. Ambos están cansado y heridos. –comento, Fleur.

-lo siento, pero no puedo esperar. Necesito hablar en privado con ellos… y por separados. –afirmo, Harry.

-Harry, Ron me ha contado algunas cosas que pasaron en la mansión… -decía, Bill preocupado. Harry hizo una mueca.

-no puedes ponerte en peligro de esa manera. Y menos a tus amigos. -continuo, mirando a Hermione.

-lo siento, Bill. Pero esa decisión nos corresponde a nosotros… además, somos consciente de lo que hacemos y en el peligro que estamos expuesto. –aseguro, Harry.

-sí, Bill mejor no insistas. Y permítenos continuar con la misión que Dumbledore le dejo a Harry. –añadió, Hermione.

Fleur hizo un gesto de impaciencia mientras Bill los miro por un momento hasta que suspiro.

-está bien, ¿con quién desean hablar primero? –pregunto mirando a Harry.

-Griphook, quiero hablar con él primero. –respondió.

-está bien, síganme. –dijo, guiándolos.

Bill los llevo subiendo la escalera hasta llegar a la habitación del duende. Harry trato de convencer al duende que lo ayudara a entrar al banco de Gringotts, Griphook le dijo que lo pensaría. Saliendo, Harry sintió que la cicatriz le estaba ardiendo. Pero determinado con lo que quería saber, entro a la habitación del señor Olivander. Harry le entrego las dos varitas al señor Olivander. La primera la flexiono suavemente.

\- nogal, doce pulgadas y tres cuartos con núcleo de fibra de corazón de Dragón. Inflexible. Esta varita le pertenecía a Bellatrix Lestrange. –devolviéndosela. Harry asintió.

-espino, veinticinco centímetro con núcleo de pelo de unicornio. Moderadamente flexible. Esta varita le pertenecía a Draco Malfoy. –entregándosela.

-¿porque dice que le pertenecía? –pregunto, Harry confuso.

Olivander le explico que al desarmar a un mago o una bruja, por lo general la varita ganada, su lealtad cambia de su dueño anterior al que se lo ganó. Harry le dijo a Olivander mirando de reojo a Hermione que le había arrebatado las varitas a Draco Malfoy. Él noto la mirada sorprendida de Hermione, pero ella no dijo nada. Olivander se sorprendió cuando Harry le dijo algunas cosas que le había sucedido en el calabozo a solas con el que no puede ser nombrado.

-¿el señor oscuro está buscando la varita de saúco o también conocida como la varita del destino, verdad? –comento, Harry. Olivander asintió, aterrorizado. Hermione miro preocupada a Harry.

-él me torturo… no me quedo más remedio que decirle lo que sabía. –murmuro, abatido.

-entiendo. –aseguro, Harry sobándose la cicatriz.

-entonces, ¿usted realmente cree que esa varita existe? –pregunto, Hermione más pálida de lo normal.

-sí, sí. Es perfectamente posible seguir su curso a través de la historia. Podremos encontrar algunos espacios en blanco, pero siendo tan codiciosa resurge siempre. –afirmo.

-entonces, ¿usted no cree que sea un mito o un cuento de hadas? –volvió a preguntar, Hermione intranquila.

-no. –respondió con sencillez.

Harry le pregunto si él había escuchado algo sobre las reliquias de la muerte. Este negó desconcertado. Con la respuesta que buscaba, los jóvenes salieron dejando a descansar al viejo mago.

-vamos a fuera, siento que me ahogo aquí. –comento, Harry cansado.

-está bien, pero después debes descansar o al menos intentarlo. –dijo, Hermione preocupada.

Harry asintió de mala gana.

Bajando las escaleras, salieron de la casa. Harry y Hermione se detuvieron a mitad de camino al escuchar que Ron los llamaba. El pelirrojo se acercó, sonrojado de correr tras de ello.

-Harry, Hermione podemos hablar. –pregunto, incomodo.


	17. Planes

Harry compartió una rápida mirada con Hermione antes de asentir.

-está bien, Ron, te escuchamos.

El pelirrojo lo miro avergonzado.

-yo quería disculparme con ustedes por haberlos abandonado. –afirmo con sinceridad, mirando a la cara. Harry y Hermione no dijeron nada. –comprendí que estuvo mal lo que les dije… yo solo me sentía frustrado por no saber cómo estaba mi familia. Ellos son importante para mí, yo me sentí atormentado por causa del guardapelo... –explicaba.

-entiendo, Ron. –dijo, Hermione cortante. –no es necesario que nos explique.

-pero se los debo. –aseguro mirándolos alternativamente. –los abandone cuando no debía de hacerlo. Llegue aquí y pensé en todo lo que les dije e hice. Por eso cuando reaccione fui a buscarlo, pero me atraparon los carroñeros y me llevaron a la mansión para interrogarme de sus paraderos, pero no le dije nada.

-porque no sabías donde estábamos ya. –añadió, Harry con seriedad.

-sí… -apoyo, tragando saliva con incomodidad. –Malfoy busco entre mis pensamiento, pero no encontró nada importante para ayudarlo a encontrarlos. –dijo, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. –y como no lo encontró, se burló de mí. Diciéndome algunas cosas desagradables como que era un… olvídenlo

-¿un qué? –pregunto, Hermione con curiosidad.

-es algo que no tengo ganas de repetir. –respondió con sequedad.

Harry y Hermione sospecharon cada uno por su parte que seguramente Draco habría estado burlándose y molestando a Ron por haberlos abandonado. Ellos no veían a Draco perdiendo una oportunidad como esa para molestar al pelirrojo.

-yo de verdad siento mucho haberlos dejado y lamento haberlos insultado. –dijo, Ron con sinceridad.

-está bien, Ron, aceptamos tus disculpa. Pero te dejare claro algo que ese día nos acusaste… –decía, Harry con frialdad.

-¿Qué… que cosa? –tartamudeo, Ron con los ojos abiertos, asustado.

-me acusaste que había dejado a Ginny para estar con Hermione… que solo use la excusa de buscar los horrocruxes para estar con Hermione. Eso no es cierto. Siempre he sido honesto en lo que digo y en lo que hago, y siempre he dicho que Hermione es como mi hermana… como una hermana mayor. Y sé que ella me ve de la misma manera. –afirmaba, Harry molesto. –si tú, Ginny o cualquiera quiere pensar que somos más que eso, pues piensen todo lo que quieran. Pero Hermione y yo tenemos la consciencia limpia.

Y terminando de decir esto, Harry se giró y comenzó alejarse. Hermione suspiro, mirando a Ron con tristeza. El pelirrojo estaba abatido por las palabras de su amigo.

-lo siento, Ron, pero Harry tiene razón. Él solo se alejó con renuencia de tu hermana para no ponerla en peligro. Él aún no ha podido cerrar el enlace de quien tu sabes, por lo que hubiese sido peor para tu familia como para él que el señor tenebroso hubiera descubierto la relación que tenía con Ginny y le hubiera hecho algo. –aseguro con sinceridad. –Harry se hubiese sentido muy culpable si Ginny le hubiera ocurrido algo… recuerda lo que sucedió con Sirius.

-lo sé, ahora lo sé. –dijo, Ron afligido.

Hermione vio que Harry le hacía seña para que se acercara.

-me tengo que ir. –anuncio. Ron la miro.

-les puedo acompañar. –pregunto con la esperanza de ayudarlos. Hermione lo miro incomoda.

-no creo que sea buena idea, Ron. Ya viste a Harry como esta, él ahora mismo no está preparado para hablar con tranquilidad. –respondió.

Ron no le quedó más remedio que aceptar lo que le dijo, por lo que se quedó mirando como la castaña se acercaba a Harry.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Mansión Malfoy**

Draco se levantó con mucho cuidado al sentir su cuerpo dolorido como nunca antes lo había sentido. Al instante se percató que estaba vendado desde el torso hasta la cintura. Caminando con dificultad, se fue al baño. Al entrar, se vio en el reflejo del espejo la cara más pálida de lo normal que tenía. Preocupado por estar vendado, levanto las manos para quitársela, pero sus brazos estaban entumecidos y doloridos. Aun así se quitó poco a poco el vendaje haciendo una mueca de dolor. Cuando estaba totalmente desnudo de la cadera para arriba, noto las rojas cicatrices por todo su pecho en forma de latigazo. Aun sorprendido por las marcas que su madre no pudo eliminar con la poción que le dio, se giró. Mirándose por el reflejo del espejo, noto las feas marcas que también estaba en su espalda. Cerró los ojos al sentir la sensación de llorar de solo pensar que su madre es la que hubiera quedado así, sino hubiera intervenido. Respirando, abrumado. Preparo la bañera y se metió en ella con cuidado de no lastimarse más de lo que estaba, para tratar de relajarse. La cálida y tibia agua alivio un poco su dolorido cuerpo, pero no lo detuvo a dejar de pensar sobre todo los acontecimientos que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

-espero que estés bien, Hermione. –murmuro, preocupado.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Shell Cottage, Inglaterra**

Harry y Hermione estaba arriba del acantilado mirando el extenso mar.

-entrar a la bóveda será difícil, sino nos ayuda, Griphook. –comento, Harry con seriedad.

Hermione asintió, pero miro a su amigo con preocupación.

-Harry…

-Hermione no quiero hablar de Ron. –dijo con rotundidad. –tampoco quiero que intervengas como en el torneo. –advirtió.

-entiendo. –acepto, Hermione a regañadientes.

-esto es muy diferente de aquella vez… no me molesta tanto que nos allá abandonado por estar preocupado por su familia, sino que nos allá acusado de esa manera. –aseguraba con decepción. –es como si los años que hemos compartido, cada aventura, no han significado nada para él de conocernos. –respirando profundamente, mirando a Hermione con determinación. –así que te pido por favor que dejemos el tema de Ron y escúchame lo que he descubierto. –Hermione asintió.

-está bien, ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto con curiosidad.

-la varita de Saúco… él la tiene.

Hermione quedo en shock.

-¿Qué dices?

-lo he visto. –respondió, señalándose la cicatriz.

-¿Cómo… como el señor tenebroso sabia adonde encontrarla?

-hace tiempo atrás, vi al innombrable torturar a Gregorovitch. Él tenía la varita de sauco, pero fue tan estúpido en difundir que la tenía, que Grindelwald se la robo… Grindelwald la robo para hacerse más poderoso, pero cuando estaba en la cima de su poder, Dumbledore era el único que lo podía detener, por lo que se debatió en duelo con Grindelwald y le ganó. Tomando, Dumbledore la varita de Saúco… -explicaba.

-entonces, la varita… -dijo, Hermione perturbada.

-el innombrable lo ha descubierto a pesar que Grindelwald no le dijo quien lo tenía o a donde podría estar. Lo vi cuando llego a Hogwarts… destruyo la tumba de Dumbledore y lo agarro. –afirmo.

-merlín, esto se pone cada vez mejor. –comento con un suspiro.

-tenías razón, debemos seguir con las búsquedas y destrucción de los horrocruxes, no detrás de la varita de saúco o las reliquias… -aseguraba. -es por eso que debemos planear como entraremos a Gringotts con o sin la ayuda de Griphook.

-sí, tienes razón. –apoyo. –bueno, yo he pensado en una forma.

-¿Cuál?

Hermione la miro con incomodidad.

-entre mi chaqueta, encontré un cabello de Bellatrix. Y estoy totalmente segura que es su cabello. Con multijugos, puedo hacerme pasar por ella. –afirmo. Harry lo miro sorprendido.

-¿estas segura?

-sí, puedo imitarla. –afirmo.

-bueno… -Harry levanto la varita en forma de garra de pájaro. –creo que esto te ayudaría.

Hermione miro la varita con desdén.

-Harry no estoy muy segura de usar esa varita... Bellatrix uso esa varita para torturar a los padres de Neville y ¿Quién sabe a cuantos más? ¡Esa varita mato a Sirius! –aseguro.

Harry se le había olvidado ese detalle, así que por un momento pensó en romperla con la espada, pero recordando que Hermione no tenía varita, no le quedaba de otra de no partirla en dos.

-además, ya escuchaste a Olivander, yo no me he ganado su lealtad. –continuo con resistencia. Harry le agarro la mano y le entrego la varita.

-pues, lo siento, tendrá que usarla. Tendrás que obligarla a que te obedezca y para eso tendrás que practicar como yo hice un tiempo con la tuya. –afirmo. Hermione levanto la varita con asco.

-extraño mi varita, Harry. –comento con tristeza.

-créeme, te entiendo. –aseguro, palpándose la bolsita que Hagrid le dio.

-sí, se me había olvidado. Lo siento mucho, Harry por romperte tu varita. –dijo con sinceridad. Harry sonrió.

-olvídalo, ya tengo otra por el momento. –comento, levantando la varita de su antiguo dueño, Draco. –me imagino que Malfoy debe estar sintiendo la misma sensación de pérdida.

-seguramente. –murmuro, mirando la varita con atención.

Harry se sintió incomodo por la mirada melancólica de su amiga.

-creo que es mejor regresar a la casa, todavía estas en recuperación.

Hermione lo miro con seriedad.

-y tú debes descansar. –Harry iba a replicar. –no es una opción. –afirmo. Harry suspiro.

-bien, lo haré. –acepto con desgano. Los dos comenzaron a caminar a casa.

-Harry necesitas tomar las cosas con calma… por lo menos por ahora mientras planeamos nuestro movimiento y yo puede mejorar un poco mis condiciones. –afirmo.

-sí, tienes razón. Además, tenemos que practicar con las varitas, no me quiero llevar una sorpresa cuando estemos en aprietos. –aseguro.

-es verdad, eso sería realmente estúpido de nuestra parte confiarnos que la varitas nos obedezca y después no lo hagan. –apoyo.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Tres días después de haber llegado a Shell Cottage, Griphook le dio la noticia a Harry de ayudarlo con la condición de que le dieran la espada de Gryffindor. Resistente, Harry acepto. Inmediatamente empezaron a planear como entraría al banco Gringotts. Los días de planeamiento se convirtieron en semanas, ya que siempre salía un problema a otro. Para empeorar las cosas, el abastecimiento de multijugos se estaba agotando, dejándolo solo una oportunidad. Aunque Harry y Hermione permanecían en la habitación hablando de las cosas importantes se sentían incomodos por las miradas que le dirigía Ron cada vez que salían a practicar con sus varitas. Una tarde…

-¿estás seguro que no lo quieres involucrar en nuestro plan? –pregunto, Hermione apuntándolo con su varita.

-no, es mejor que se quede aquí. Además, no hay suficiente multijugos para que nos acompañe y tampoco hay suficiente espacio para esconderse conmigo en la capa de invisibilidad. –afirmo, Harry. –por favor, concéntrate. _Expelliarmus_

Hermione se protegió fácilmente.

-¿creo que la estoy logrando controlar? –comento, Hermione mirando la varita.

-ya te dije, concéntrate. _Expelliarmus_

\- _Expelliarmus._ –exclamo, Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Al lanzarlo al mismo tiempo, el hechizo de ambos hizo que se repelieran sus varitas.

-¡woah! –exclamaron unísono, asombrados.

-Hermione, estamos practicando ofensiva-defensiva. No que nos ataquemos. –rezongo, Harry con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella se sonrojo, avergonzada.

-lo siento, solo reaccione.

-te dije que te concentrara. –regaño. Hermione hizo una mueca.

-está bien. Pero mejor practiquemos otra cosa, en caso de emergencia. –propuso.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Hechizarme con la maldición punzante? –pregunto con sorna. Hermione lo miro mal. –lo siento. –dijo, suspirando. –dime, ¿Qué tienes pensado enseñarme?

-¿Por qué das por hecho que te voy a enseñar algo? –pregunto con una sonrisa. Harry arqueo una ceja.

-desde que te conozco, siempre me has estado enseñando tantas cosas que la verdad ni me preocupo en preguntarte y solo me dispongo hacerlo. –respondió con sencillez. –te puedo decir algunas de ella si quieres. –comento con una burlona sonrisa.

-no, gracias. –aseguro con un bufido. –pero tienes razón, quiero enseñarte algo.

-¿Qué? –pregunto con interés.

-recuerda lo de comunicarnos por medio de nuestro Patronus.

-si, por supuesto.

-bueno, quiero practicar eso. Creo que la situación lo amerita en caso de que sea necesario cuando salgamos de Gringotts. –aseguro. Harry asintió, pero frunció las cejas.

-¿pero no tendrás problema con el encantamiento?

-no, he practicado un poco.

-sí, lo sé. Me dijiste cuando estábamos en Grimmauld Place, pero en ese tiempo estabas con tu varita. Ahora… –comento, mirando la varita.

-entiendo, es por eso que quiero practicar. ¿Quiero saber si puede funcionar con está? –confeso.

Harry asintió, comprendiéndola.

-bueno, entonces hagámoslo. Y no perdamos más tiempo, pronto estaremos listo para irnos y no tendremos tiempo para practicar nada. –afirmo, levantando su varita.

-sí, es verdad. –apoyo, Hermione levantando la suya.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

-están planeando irse. –comento, Ron mirando a sus amigos practicando con sus Patronus.

Bill y Fleur lo miraron con atención, preocupados.

-¿Cuándo crees que lo harán? –pregunto, Bill. Ron se encogió de hombro.

-no lo sé. Pero por la forma misteriosa en que andan, muy pronto. –afirmo con seriedad. –desde que los deje y me los reencontré en la mansión, no han sido los mismos. En especial, Harry.

-bueno, no lo puedes culpar. Le dijiste cosas terribles, ante de abandonarlos en lo que sea que estaban haciendo. –aseguro, Fleur mientras preparaba algo de comida.

-sí, lo sé. Y me arrepiento de no haber reaccionado antes. –aseguro, Ron con sinceridad.

-es mejor que le sigas dando espacio y tiempo a los dos. No puedes presionarlos y menos hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. –aconsejo, Bill.

Ron asintió, soltando un fuerte suspiro.

-mejor me voy con Luna y Dean. –dijo con tristeza.

Cuando Ron se fue, Bill miro a su esposa con preocupación.

-¿crees que deberíamos tratar de ayudar a Ron para que se reconcilie con sus amigos?

Fleur lo miro con disgusto.

-Bill, acabas de decirle a tu hermano que debe darle tiempo a Harry y a Hermione para reconciliarse. ¿Cómo se te ocurre intervenir en algo que no te compete? –reprocho. –si Hermione y Harry están enojado con Ron es porque seguramente que la ofensa fue muy grave. Porque la verdad, yo no veo a Harry y menos a Hermione como personas rencorosa, en cambio, Ron no es que sea muy bueno expresándose. –aseguro.

Bill suspiro, rodeándole la cintura. Fleur pasó los brazos por el cuello.

-sí, tienes razón. Mi hermano es terrible con las palabras y más cuando está muy enojado. No piensa en lo que dice. –apoyo con resignación.

-la verdad, yo no veo a tu hermano que piensa las cosas. Más bien, es muy brusco e insensible. –afirmo, Fleur con una sonrisa. –por suerte, tu eres diferente muy… eres caballeroso y sensible. –dijo dándole un beso. Bill sonrió.

-espero que mi hermano aprenda la lección de pensar mejor las cosas antes de decirlas. –comento, esperanzado

Fleur soltó un bufido, pero reservo su comentario al ver que Hermione y Harry se acercaban, sonriendo.

-hola, Harry, Hermione. –saludo, la francesa con una sonrisa.

-hola, Fleur, Bill. –saludaron, Harry y Hermione con una genuina sonrisa.

-pronto estará la comida, solo subiré un momento para terminar de acomodar las cosas del Sr. Olivander. –comunico.

-está bien, mientras tanto te ayudare a colocar la mesa. –dijo, Hermione solicita.

-gracias, Hermione.

-no tienes nada que agradecer, es lo mínimo que debo hacer por la paciencia que tuviste de atenderme cuando estuve mal. –aseguro con una agradecida sonrisa.

-sí, Fleur muchas gracias por tu ayuda y por todas las cosas que has tenido que lidiar con nosotros. –apoyo, Harry con una sonrisa.

Fleur acepto sus agradecimientos, diciéndole que siempre los apoyaría y ayudaría en lo que necesitara.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Los jóvenes se encontraban cenando cuando escucharon un estruendo afuera de la casa, rápidamente todo los que tenía varita se prepararon para algún inminente ataque.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto, Bill.

-soy yo, ¡Remus John Lupin! –respondió sobre el fuerte viento.

Los habitantes se miraron con preocupación.

-soy un hombre lobo, casado con Nymphadora Tonks, y ustedes, los guardianes secreto de la casa de campo Shell, me dijeron la dirección y me ordenaron venir en caso de emergencia.

-Lupin. –murmuro, Bill acercándose a la puerta, abriéndola.

Remus entro, pálido cubierto con una capa de viaje. Mirando a todos.

-es un niño. Lo hemos llamado Ted, por el padre de Tonks. –exclamo, alegre.

-¿Tonks tuvo el bebé? –pregunto, Hermione sorprendida.

-sí, sí tuvo el bebé. –vocifero, Lupin.

Todos soltaron un grito de alegría y suspiro de escuchar buenas noticias. Lupin se acercó rápidamente a Harry y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¿serás su padrino? –le pregunto con emoción.

-¿yo? –comento, Harry sorprendido.

-sí, tu… Dora está de acuerdo, quien mejor. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-si… yo… -respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Todos felicitaron al hombre lobo y brindaron en su honor. Harry se sintió feliz por su mentor y amigo, Remus Lupin que recibía toda la atención respondiendo pregunta sobre el estado de Tonks y el bebé. Harry deseo fervientemente que su ahijado recibiera lo que él no pudo tener, y que ahora más que nunca quería terminar con los horrocruxes y librar al mundo de la oscuridad. Durante el festejo, Bill se acercó un momento a Harry advirtiéndole que debía tener cuidado con los trato que hacía con el duende, ya que este podría hacerle algún truco. A Harry no le gusto esto, pero no le quedaba más remedio que arriesgarse con Griphook.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **1 de mayo de 1998**

Harry y Hermione se levantaron temprano. Cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido y llamar la atención de los habitantes de la casa, Hermione se transformó en Bellatrix. El día anterior, Harry le había advertido a Billy Fleur que se irían y que no se levantaran a despedirlo, también le dijo que no tenían pensado regresar a la casa. Ellos aceptaron, preocupados, pero no le preguntaron. Antes de empezar alejarse de la casa, Harry hecho una última mirada al montículo donde se encontraba enterrado su pequeño amigo, Dobby.

Harry, Bellatrix (Hermione) y Griphook caminaron hasta el punto, donde podían desaparecer. Griphook se subió en la espalda de Harry, Hermione los cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad y verifico si quedaban bien cubierto. Estando segura, Hermione tomo la mano de Harry y desaparecieron.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Charing Cross Road**

Hermione junto a Harry y Griphook aparecieron y rápidamente se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante. Al llegar, el bar del caldero Chorreante estaba casi desierta. El encargado, Tom estaba puliendo los vasos de cristal detrás de la barra.

-Madam Lestrange. –saludo, Tom en un murmullo, haciéndole una inclinación de cabeza.

-Buenos días. –respondió, sorprendiendo al encargado.

-demasiado amable. –le susurro, Harry. –debes tratar a la gente como escoria. –le recordó mientras caminaban al patio trasero.

-está bien, tienes razón. –acepto en un susurro.

Hermione saco la varita de Bellatrix y golpeo un ladrillo de la indefinible pared que estaba frente a ellos. Los ladrillos empezaron a moverse hasta que se abrió un agujero donde ellos pudieron pasar sin problema. Mientras continuaron con su travesía hasta llegar al banco Gringotts, Hermione tuvo que tratar con algunos mendigos que le habían sido arrebatados sus varitas hasta que apareció el mortífago Travers.

-Bellatrix, ¿Qué sorpresa verte aquí? –comento, Travers.

-¿ah, sí? ¿Por qué? –pregunto, Hermione.

-bueno… -Travers carraspeo. –escuche que estabas confinada en la mansión con los Malfoy… después de la fuga.

Harry se preocupó que Hermione no pudiera mantener el control sobre la nueva noticia.

\- El Señor oscuro perdona a aquellos que le sirvieron fielmente en el pasado. Tal vez su crédito no es tan bueno con él como el mío, Travers. –comento, Hermione despectivamente como si fuese la misma Bellatrix en persona.

Travers se ofendió, pero miro a Hermione más tranquilo. Mirando al mendigo que se había acercado a ella.

-¿te estaba molestando? –pregunto.

-sí, pero ya me encargado de eso. –afirmo, Hermione arrugando la nariz con asco.

-alguno de estos sin varita pueden ser muy molestos a veces. –aseguro con desprecio.

Hermione sentía repulsión por seguir tratando al mortífagos y no hacerle nada. Harry sorprendido por la imitación perfecta de Hermione como Bellatrix, avanzo con cuidado a lado de ella. Cuando Travers le pregunto a donde se dirigía y ella le respondió, él le dijo que también se dirigía al Banco por lo que podría acompañarla. Hermione tuvo que aceptar de mala gana.


	18. Mas cerca de la meta

**Banco Gringotts**

En la entrada del banco se encontraban dos magos sosteniendo cada uno, unas largas y delgadas varas doradas para detectar cualquier hechizo de ocultamiento y objetos mágicos ocultos. Travers fue primero en ser inspeccionado. Cuando Hermione pasó para ser inspeccionada, Harry aprovecho la pequeña oportunidad al ver que Travers no estaba mirando y confundió a los guardias. Los guardias confundidos le permitieron pasar.

Avanzando hasta el viejo duende que examinaba una gruesa moneda de oro con su lente, Hermione dejo que Travers se adelantara con el pretexto de que ella tenía un misión importante que solo el señor oscuro la había encomendado y que nadie más tenía que saber lo que hacía. Cuando fue el turno de pasar, "Bellatrix", el duende lo miro asustado.

-Madam, Lestrange. –saludo, tembloroso. –he… ¿Cómo… como le puedo ayudar?

-quiero entrar a mi bóveda. –respondió, Hermione con frialdad.

El duende lo miro con atención. Harry percibió que todos en los presente miraban expectante a Hermione.

-¿tiene… una identificación?

-dudo que eso sea necesario… nunca me habían pedido identificación antes. –afirmo.

-lo saben. –susurro, Griphook al odio de Harry. –deben haber sido advertidos de que podría haber un impostor.

Harry no dudo de sus palabras.

-con su varita será suficiente, Madam. –comento, el duende asustado, estirando su mano.

Harry se dio de cuenta que los duendes estaban al tanto de que la varita de Bellatrix había sido robada.

-tienes que hacerlo ahora. –susurro, Griphook. –usa la maldición imperio

Harry lo hizo, el duende que sostenía la varita de Bellatrix, la examino detenidamente.

-Madam Lestrange, puede entrar a su bóveda. –anuncio.

Hermione se sorprendió que el duende aceptara, pero logro controlar sus expresiones. El duende le pidió a otro que necesitarían los Clankers. Este busco lo que le pidió, entregándole una bolsa de piel que parecía estar lleno de metal entrechocándose.

-¡bien! Entonces, si gusta seguirme, Madam Lestrange. –dijo, el duende bajándose del taburete. Estando cerca de la puerta, un duende llamo al que lo atendía.

-espera, Bogrod. –exclamo.

El duende se acercó haciéndole una reverencia a Hermione y le susurro urgentemente al oído de Bogrod, pero el duende que estaba bajo la maldición lo hizo a un lado.

-estoy al tanto de las instrucciones… Madam Lestrange desea visitar su bóveda… familia muy antigua… viejos clientes… Por aquí, por favor. –dijo, el duende con amabilidad, abriéndola la puerta.

El duende avanzo sosteniendo la bolsa, Hermione lo siguió al igual que Harry con Griphook. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Harry le comunico a Hermione que sospechaban y que había maldecido al duende con la maldición Imperio. Aunque se preocuparon de cómo iban a salir, Harry insistió en continuar. Bogrod aún bajo la maldición imperio, convoco a un carro que bajaba en lo profundo de Gringotts. Acomodándose todos, el carro avanzo hasta que pasaron sobre una cascada de seguridad. El carro se volcó y arrojo a todos al abismo.

- _Molliare._ –grito, Hermione.

Harry junto a los otros sintieron que se deslizaban sobre la tierra como si no pesaran nada, aterrizando sin dolor sobre el rocoso piso.

-un encantamiento de almohadón. –murmuró, Hermione mientras se levantaban.

Harry miro a Hermione con admiración para pasar a estar asustado al ver que ya no era Bellatrix.

-la caída del Ladrón. –le comunico, Griphook al ver su expresión. –se lleva todos los encantamientos, todos los ocultamientos mágicos. –afirmo. –saben que hay impostores en Gringotts, han puesto defensa contra nosotros.

Hermione reviso rápidamente si tenía su bolsa de cuenta y la capa de invisibilidad que había guardado en su chaqueta. Respirando más tranquila, al sentirlo miro a Harry con una sonrisa. El duende Bogrod sacudió la cabeza, desconcertado reaccionando al estar liberado de la maldición imperio. Pero Griphook le dijo a Harry que lo necesitarían para abrir la bóveda, por lo que Harry nuevamente lo puso bajo la maldición.

A pesar de que escuchaban algunos gritos de personas acercándose, Griphook los empezó a guiar. Al dar vuelta en una esquina, todos vieron a un gigantesco dragón atado a la tierra frente a ellos. Las escamas estaban pálidas y quebradizas a causa de su largo encarcelamiento bajo tierra. Cuando el dragón sintió su presencia, hizo un rugido que hizo temblar las rocas. Abriendo su boca, escupió fuego que los hizo regresar, protegiéndose de no ser quemados.

Griphook le explico que usaban los Clankers para causar dolor al dragón, ya que para eso fue entrenado, por lo que le dio uno a Bogrod y avanzaron. Al empezar a sonar los Clankers, el dragón se retiró dándole la oportunidad de abrir y entrar a la bóveda. Al entrar no demoro mucho y esta se cerró, sellándolos adentro. Griphook le comunico que Bogrod podría abrirlo. Iluminando la bóveda, Harry miro a Hermione con ansiedad.

-hay que buscar rápido. Recuerda puede ser una copa de Hufflepuff u otra cosa con el grabado de un águila… –comento, Harry. Ella asintió.

Buscando entre los objetos, Hermione agarro una copa enjoyada, pero la soltó inmediatamente, ya que le causo dolor al estar protegida con un encantamiento. El contenido de la bóveda se comenzó a multiplicar de forma exponencial. Griphook le dijo que habían puesto maldiciones de Gemino y Flagrante, por lo que todo que tocaran se multiplicarían. Hermione y Harry se quedaron quieto para poder ver a su alrededor y tratar de encontrar la copa u otra cosa. Con dificultad buscaron en cada esquina donde podían considerar que estaba el horrocrux hasta que Harry sintió su corazón latir con emoción.

-lo encontré. –anuncio, señalando arriba. Hermione lo miro, iluminando con su varita.

-genial, Harry. Pero, ¿Cómo llegaras allá?

Pero antes que Harry respondieran, se escuchó el rugido del dragón y luego algunos ruidos más.

-Hermione… -exclamo, Harry. El ruido crecía más. –tengo que alcanzarla, tenemos que librarnos de ella. Ella lo apunto con su varita.

 _-Levicorpus._

Harry levito cerca de ella, pidiendo la espada para poder alcanzar la copa. Hermione busco la espada en su bolsa de cuenta y se la entrego, mientras luchaban para protegerse junto a los duendes del metal ardiendo. Con la dificultad de estar bocabajo, Harry se le cayó la espada y la copa. Griphook sujeto la espada con la copa, pero siendo su interés la espada, agarro la copa y lo lanzo al aire, sobre los metales maldecidos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry se zambullo entre los ardientes metales hasta lograr agarrar y no soltar la copa. La puerta de la bóveda se abrió, Hermione salió expulsada afuera entre los montones de objetos ardientes al igual que Harry. Apenas tiempo de nada, escucharon a Griphook gritar.

-¡ladrones! ¡Ayuda, ladrones! –exclamo mientras llevaba la espada de Gryffindor en su mano.

- _Desmaius_. –gritaron, Hermione y Harry contra los duendes.

Algunos ellos cayeron, aturdidos. Harry vio cuando se acercaban los guardias magos doblando la esquina, pero estos se detuvieron y regresaron cuando el dragón rugió y escupió un chorro de fuego que cayó sobre los duendes. Sin pensarlo, Harry libero las esposas rotas del dragón.

-¡por aquí, Hermione! –exclamo, disparando otro hechizo aturdidor contra los duendes que se acercaban.

-Harry… Harry… ¿Qué estás haciendo? –grito, Hermione asustada al verlo correr hacia el dragón.

-ven, Hermione trepa… vamos. –grito.

Harry apoyo sus pies en el dedo de la punta trasera e impulsándose sobre el lomo del dragón, el dragón no lo sintió por lo que estiro su brazo y ayudo a Hermione a subir. En poco tiempo, el dragón se dio de cuenta que ya no estaba atado, por lo que en un rugido, se irguió. Harry y Hermione se aferraron a la escama tan fuerte como pudieron. El dragón estiro sus alas, derribando a los histéricos duendes y elevándose en el aire. Con dificultad, Hermione y Harry ayudaron con el hechizo _Defodio_ al dragón a ampliar la apertura en el techo que el mismo había hecho. Poco a poco, entre sus hechizos combinados con la fuerza bruta del dragón, se abrieron paso fuera del pasillo hacia el vestíbulo. Los magos y duendes chillaron y corrieron asustados, buscando refugio. El dragón continúo su camino hacia el aire de la entrada hasta que salió. Estirando las alas, tomo vuelo hacia el claro cielo.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Harry y Hermione se mantuvieron en el lomo del dragón, aunque un poco preocupados de como bajarían. Los dos estaban agradecidos de haber logrado salir del banco con solo los rasguños y quemaduras que podían solucionar después. Aun cuando vieron el sol esconderse más abajo en el cielo, el dragón continuo volando, pasando ciudades tras ciudades. Tiempo después se dieron de cuenta que el dragón estaba bajando poco a poco, cerca de un lago.

-saltemos cuando estemos más abajo… -dijo, Harry. –directamente en el agua. –Hermione asintió con renuencia.

Llegando el momento, los dos se lanzaron, cayendo como una roca hasta lo profundo del lago. Con algunas dificultades para salir del lago, por fin llegaron a tierra firme. Sin demora alguna, Harry coloco los hechizos de protección habituales mientras Hermione acomodaba la tienda que le presto Bill y sacaba una poción de Dictamo para tratar su quemadura. Cuando Harry termino y se unió a ella, se dio cuenta por primera vez de las quemaduras que le cubría parte de la cara, brazos y sus ropas deteriorada en algunas partes. Hermione se estremeció cuando se lo aplico en sus muchas heridas. Al terminar, le dio la poción a Harry mientras sacaba dos botellas de jugo de calabaza y ropas para cambiarse de su bolso. Cuando se cambiaron y disfrutaban de su jugo…

-bueno, ya tenemos otro horrocrux, pero… -decía, Hermione.

-ninguna espada. –termino, Harry entre dientes.

-ninguna espada. –repitió con un suspiro.

Harry saco el horrocrux de su bolsillo de la chaqueta mojada y la lanzo al frente de ellos. Hermione miro a donde había visto el dragón beber.

-¿Qué crees que le pasará? –pregunto. -¿estará bien? –dijo mirando a Harry. Él se encogió de los hombros.

-Pareces a Hagrid, Hermione. –comento, Harry con una sonrisa. –es un dragón, puede cuidar de sí mismo, mejor que nosotros mismo.

Hermione sonrió.

-buenos, hasta ahora hemos cuidado muy bien de nosotros. Aunque… -decía. Mirando hacia donde el dragón nuevamente. –creo que esta vez usamos el límite de la desesperación. –afirmo.

Harry y Hermione sonrieron al recordar todo. Sonrieron porque a pesar de la seria y apretada situación en que se encontraron, estaban ahora ahí, sentados bebiendo sus jugos de calabaza y apreciando el atardecer y el paisaje frente a ellos. Cuando finalmente se tranquilizaron, Hermione lo miro con seriedad.

-¿crees que el señor tenebroso sabe que estamos buscando los horrocruxes? –pregunto.

-yo…

Harry iba a responderle, pero se vio estando de pie en un espacio débilmente alumbrado y un semicírculo de magos lo rodeaban. En el suelo, vio a un quejumbroso duende.

 _-¿Qué has dicho? –dijo con una voz fría y alta._

 _La furia y el miedo le quemaban por dentro. Lo que había desestimado que ocurriría estaba sucediendo en realidad, pero no sabía cómo._

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Banco Gringotts**

-¡dilo otra vez! ¡Dilo! –exclamo, Voldemort.

-mi… mi lord. Nosotros intentamos detener a los impostores… -decía, el duende tartamudeando de terror. –lo… lo tomaron de la… de la cámara de Lestrange.

-¿Qué impostores? ¿De quienes hablas?

-mi lord, ellos… ellos eran el muchacho Potter y su amiga.

La cara de Voldemort se distorsiono de la ira y el miedo profundo.

-¿y lo agarraron? –pregunto con frialdad. -¿dime, que se llevaron?

-una… una pequeña copa de oro, mi lord. –respondió, el duende pálido.

-avada Kedavra. –grito de furia.

El cuerpo cayo, inerte en el suelo. Los magos que estaban de guardia, salieron corriendo aterrorizados. Lucius y Bellatrix se encargaron de asesinar a cada uno de ellos, sin salvarse uno.

 _-necesito averiguar si el anillo está a donde lo guarde y advertirle a Snape que esté atento de que Potter intente ir a Hogwarts. No volveré a confiarme, ya lo hice con Lucius y Bellatrix y fue estúpido en hacerlo._ –pensó _. –Dumbledore debe haberle dicho algo._

 _-Nagini, debemos desplegar todas nuestras fuerzas ahora para encontrarlos. Y tú, mi amiga, debes estar cerca._ –siseo a la serpiente. Camino hacia la salida, desapareció junto a su serpiente.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Harry parpadeo un par de veces, saliendo de la conexión con Voldemort. Hermione lo miraba con preocupación.

-él lo sabe. –le comunico. –él sabe y va a comprobar los demás horrocruxes. –afirmo, poniéndose de pies. –y hay uno en Hogwarts… yo lo sabía.

-¿Qué viste? –pregunto, Hermione también poniéndose de pies.

-lo vi averiguar sobre la copa… está realmente enfadado y atemorizado. Sabe que Dumbledore nos ayudó de alguna forma. Confía que el horrocrux de Hogwarts está seguro por Snape, por lo que dejara de último para verificar. –aseguro. –debemos ir para allá, antes de que valla para allá. Hermione lo miro asustada.

-Harry, necesitamos hacer un plan, no podremos entrar tan fácil como Snape como director…

-lo sé, pero tenemos poco tiempo para que podamos hacer algo. Si Voldemort llega antes que nosotros, todo nuestro esfuerzo será en vano. –dijo con seguridad.

-yo… Harry… -decía, Hermione sin saber qué hacer. -¿Cómo… como vamos a entrar?

-iremos a Hogsmeade. –respondió, Harry recogiendo todo. –llegando ahí, nos las arreglaremos como entrar y pasar las protecciones de Hogwarts.

-está bien. –acepto, Hermione a regañadientes, ayudándolo.

-iremos bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

-eso no nos cubrirá.

-estará de noche, nadie va a notar los pies. –aseguro.

Hermione no le replico. Mirando por última vez hacia el dragón, la criatura estiro sus alas y empezó a volar, desapareciendo poco a poco entre el oscuro cielo. Harry y Hermione se escondieron bajo la capa de invisibilidad y desaparecieron.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Hogsmeade**

A poco segundo de aparecer, Harry y Hermione escucharon un estruendo parecido a un llanto agudo. Las puertas de las Tres Escoba se abrieron de golpe, saliendo algunos mortífagos. Uno de los mortífago levanto su varita y convoco la capa de Harry, pero esta no se movió.

-¿Potter, no estas bajo tu envoltorio entonces? –exclamo, mirando a sus compañeros. –dispérsense ahora, él está aquí.

Harry y Hermione retrocedieron cuando seis mortífagos se dirigieron hacia ellos, por poco de ser tropezar con ellos. Esperando bajo la capa de invisibilidad, solo podían distinguir los mortífagos por los pasos que se movían arriba y abajo, buscándolos con los haces de luces de sus varitas.

-vamos, Harry. Desparezcamos. –susurro, Hermione, pero antes que Harry pudiera responder.

-sabemos que estas aquí, Potter. No tienes salida, te encontraremos. –exclamo, uno de los mortífagos.

-estaban preparados para nosotros. Seguramente como hicieron para colocar una alarma si aparecíamos, es muy seguro que han puesto hechizo para no aparecernos. –susurro, Harry con seguridad.

Uno de los mortífagos propuso llamar a los dementores para ayudarlos a encontrar sin importar que Harry fuera encontrado y besado por uno de ellos, quitándole el alma. Ante que intentaran desaparecer, Harry y Hermione sintieron un frio espantoso que le calaba los huesos. Ellos reconocieron la desagradable sensación, pensando en Hermione, Harry convoco su Patronus. Su Patronus en forma de ciervo se encargó de repeler los dementores, pero al mismo tiempo uno de los mortífagos logro su Patronus. Preocupado de que serían atrapados, Harry observo como una puerta a su lado izquierdo se abría.

-Potter, aquí adentro, rápido. –murmuro una voz desconocida. Harry y Hermione no dudaron en entrar.

-escalera arriba, no se quiten la capa y no hagan ruido. –ordeno.

Ellos así lo hicieron, cuando se acomodaron cerca de una ventana, vieron a su salvador. Harry y Hermione se dieron de cuenta que se trataba del cantinero de la Cabeza de Cerdo.

-¿Qué? –gruño, el cantinero a uno de los mortífagos encapuchados. – ¿Qué? ¡Enviaron dementores cerca de mi calle, no iba a permitir que esas cosas se acercaran a mí!... así que un dude en lanzar mi Patronus.

-ese no era tu Patronus. –grito, el mortífago molesto. –era un ciervo, el de Potter.

-ciervo. –exclamo, el cantinero indignado. -¡ciervo! Imbécil, ¡ _Expecto Patronum_!

De la varita del cantinero, salió una enorme sombra plateada y con cuernos. Con la cabeza baja, embistió por High Street hasta perderse de vista.

-eso no es lo que vi. –exclamo, el mortífago un poco inseguro.

Entre algunos intercambios de palabras y amenazas, el cantinero se deshizo de los mortífagos mintiéndole fácilmente, hasta que estos se fueron. Asegurando la puerta y subiendo las escaleras, el cantinero los miro con desaprobación cuando se quitaron la capa de invisibilidad.

-malditos idiotas. –murmuro, bruscamente mirando uno a otro. -¿en que estaban pensado en venir aquí?

Harry ignoro su tono y sus bruscas palabras, agradeciéndole por haberlos ayudado y salvado la vida. Mirando al cantinero con mucha atención, Harry notos los ojos azules brillantes, penetrantes que se escondía detrás de los lentes.

-es… es su ojo el que vi cuando miraba en el espejo. –aseguro, mirando al cantinero con sorpresa.

Hermione miro al cantinero, sorprendida. El cantinero miro con atención al joven mago, pero no dijo nada.

-usted fue quien envió a Dobby.

El cantinero asintió, buscando al elfo, alrededor.

-¿Dónde lo dejaste?

Harry trago en seco.

-está muerto. –respondió. –Bellatrix lo mato.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio.

-lamento escucharlo. Me agradaba el elfo. –afirmo, dándose la vuelta prendiendo algunas lámparas con su varita.

-usted es Aberforth. –dijo, Harry tras él. El cantinero no dijo nada, prendiendo la chimenea.

-¿Cómo consiguió esto? –pregunto, Harry mirando el espejo de Sirius, que se encontraba roto por causa de él mismo desde hace dos años atrás.

-se lo compre a Mundungus hace como un año. –respondió con tranquilidad. –Albus me dijo lo que era. Quería mantener un ojo sobre ti… y con razón. –murmuro.

Los estómagos de Harry y Hermione rugieron. Ellos se sonrojaron. Aberforth le consiguió algo de comidas y bebidas. Ellos comieron en silencio, hasta que el cantinero le pregunto su razón de haber llegado a Hogsmeade y arriesgarse tanto de estar en ese lugar.

-tenemos que regresar a Hogwarts. –respondió, Harry mientras Hermione solo asintió.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Mansión Malfoy**

Lucius con la cara todavía hinchada por el castigo de Voldemort tomaba en grandes sorbos su copa de Whisky de fuego, asqueado y horrorizado de haber sido obligado a matar sin misericordia a todos los guardias del banco. A diferencia de su cuñada, Lucius no había disfrutado matar sin tener por lo menos un duelo lo más digno posible. Narcisa entro a la sala y miro con preocupación a su esposo que tomaba como si fuese agua el Whisky. No era la primera vez que lo había visto así, sabía que Lucius estaba siendo atormentado por todo lo que tuvo que ver y hacer.

-Lucius, ¿Qué sucedió?

-Potter y la hija del señor oscuro. Ellos… –respondieron, distraído.

-¿Qué sucedieron con ellos, lo atraparon? –pregunto, Draco con sequedad entrando a la sala.

Lucius no lo miro, sino que se sirvió otra copa.

-no, se escaparon en un dragón.

-¿Qué? –exclamo, Narcisa sorprendida.

Draco miro a su padre en shock.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿En un dragón?

Lucius asintió, terminando el último sorbo de su Whisky.

-sí, se subieron en un dragón y abrieron un gran agujero para salir. Ahora mismo no se sabe a dónde fue visto por última vez el dragón.

-¿sabes porque fueron allá? –pregunto, Narcisa confundida.

-no, mucho. Escuche al duende que le decía al señor tenebroso que ellos habían entrado en la bóveda de tu hermana y habían robado una copa. –respondió con las cejas fruncidas. –El señor tenebroso se enfureció mucho… -aseguro, mirando alrededor que nadie más lo escuchara a parte de su esposa e hijo. –y la verdad no sé por qué, pero tuve la sensación de que tiene miedo… -murmuro.

Narcisa y Draco lo miraron sorprendido.

-¿miedo? ¿Estás seguro? –pregunto, Narcisa.

-no, pero hay que tener cuidado. Si lo hubieran visto, sabrían de lo que hablo. Estaba realmente furioso como nunca antes lo había visto. Y creo que así es más peligroso, no podemos cometer más errores, sino probablemente nos matara. –afirmo, yéndose a servir otra copa.

Narcisa y Draco compartieron una mirada, preocupada.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Draco entro a la habitación y busco el viejo diario de Hermione. Abriéndolo como de costumbre para saber si Hermione había escrito algo más, se alarmo al ver que este ya no tenía nada escrito como anteriormente lo había visto…

-¡por Salazar!, algo realmente ha cambiado. –susurro, horrorizado. -¿Qué… que ha sucedido? -dijo, barajeando el diario. Draco solo pudo ver que la última fecha escrita era a finales de abril, en ella, Hermione tenia escrito…

 _Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo de caer. Jamás lo había sentido tan intenso como ahora. Todo ha cambiado después de la escaramuza en la mansión Malfoy, la marca de Bellatrix es un infierno. Tengo que ser fuerte para que Harry no lo note, él sería el único que notaria mi cambio en estos momentos y todavía no puede darse cuenta, necesita mi ayuda para terminar. Espero que mañana salga lo planeado, no quiero estar en manos de él o de sus sirvientes, no creo poder soportar más torturas…_

Draco termino de releer las últimas escrituras de Hermione, él estaba asustado que las cosas no salieran bien. Ya que a diferencia de la última vez que había leído todo el diario, este tenía fecha escrita hasta el principio del año 1999, pero ahora solo estaba la fecha del día anterior. Caminando de un lado a otro, vio alarmado cuando el diario se prendía en un fuego oscuro.

-¡no! _¡Aguamenti!_ –exclamo, apuntando al diario.

El hechizo no resulto, al igual que otros hechizo que Draco lanzo, por lo que el diario continuo consumiéndose. Draco lo empujo al suelo, tratando de apagarlo con el zapato, pero no sirvió. Desesperado al ver que nada le hacía, solo pudo observar como el diario se volvía polvo.

-¿Qué significa esto? –susurro, tomando los resto de lo que quedo del diario.

El polvo en sus manos, desapareció hasta no quedar nada, como si nunca hubiera existido.

-Hermione. –dijo, Draco pálido del terror. -¿Qué va a pasar?

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Cabeza de Puerco**

Aberforth protesto cuando Harry le dijo que tenía que terminar un trabajo que Dumbledore le había encargado y que para ello necesitaba entrar a Hogwarts. El cantinero se burló si el trabajo era fácil y cómodo.

-no… no es fácil. Pero tengo que hacerlo. –afirmo, Harry.

-deberías largarte e irte lejos, Potter. –aseguro. Mirando a Hermione. –y también a ella, llévatela muy lejos… ella también está en el mismo peligro porque saben que ha estado ayudándote en lo que sea que "mi hermano te ordeno"

-no puedo.

-¿Por qué no? –cuestiono, molesto.

-yo… -Harry no sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía. –usted lucho, estaba en la Orden del Fénix. –dijo a la defensiva.

-lo estaba, tú lo has dicho. La Orden del Fénix está acabada. ¿Quién tu sabes?, ganó. Cualquiera que diga lo contrario, se engaña a sí mismo. –dijo mirándolo a la cara. –mejor vete lejos y deja que otro se encargue del trabajo…

-no puedo, Dumbledore me lo confió a mí, y lo terminaré. –comento, Harry con determinación.

-¿y podías confiar en mi hermano? –pregunto con frialdad. –dime, ¿te conto todo lo que necesitabas saber?


	19. Camino a la Guerra

Harry se quedó callado, mirando alrededor notando que solo había un cuadro con una joven de cabello castaño presenciado todo en la habitación.

-Señor Dumbledore. ¿Es esa su hermana? –dijo, Hermione tímidamente.

-si. –respondió, Aberforth mirando con una tensa actitud. -¿has estado leyendo el libro de Skeeter, señorita? –Hermione se sonrojo.

-Elphias Doge nos los dijo. –comento, Harry tratando de cubrir a su amiga.

Aberforth lanzo un par de insultos al viejo, y continuo diciéndoles a los jóvenes sobre la vida de su difunto hermano desde su niñez y juventud. Incomodo le conto la situación que vivieron con su hermana Ariana que vivió un traumático momentos cuando era muy pequeña por causa de algunos muggles y como su padre había sido metido en Azkaban por haber torturado a los muggles, pero como no justifico su comportamiento por miedo a que metieran a su hija a San Mungo, murió en Azkaban. Mucho tiempo después, estando solo su madre y su hermana, accidentalmente Ariana mató a su madre Kendra con la explosión resultante al perder el control de su magia. A causa de esto, Albus quien planeaba irse con Doge a aventurarse alrededor del mundo, cancelo su viaje y se encargó de su hermana por un corto tiempo hasta que conoció a Grindelwald. Y las cosas empeoraron tanto que Aberforth se enfrentó a su hermano mayor, diciéndole que no podía llevar a su hermana a ningún viaje que estaba planeando con su amigo, ya que su hermana no estaba bien y la pondría en riesgo.

-A Grindelwald no le gusto eso, dijo que yo me estaba interponiendo en el brillante camino de mi hermano. A mí me importaba poco su opinión, para mí era más importante el bienestar de mi hermana que tanto mi padre se sacrificó de no ser metida en San Mungo para que Albus la entregara fácilmente a las autoridades por sus descuidos. –afirmo con voz ahogada. –hubo una discusión y… y yo saque la varita, y él la suya. Grindelwald fue más rápido que yo, me encontré siendo torturado a manos del mejor amigo de mi hermano… Albus trato de detenerle. Entonces, los tres nos encontramos en un duelo violento.

El mago se volvió muy pálido.

\- Ariana trató de intervenir en la lucha, pero en realidad no sabía lo que estaba haciendo… y no sé quién de nosotros lo hizo, pudo haber sido cualquiera, pero… mi hermana estaba muerta. –termino de decir, sentándose con pensar en una silla.

Hermione lagrimeaba mientras Harry sentía repulsión sobre la historia, deseaba poder borrarlo de su mente y hacer como si nunca lo hubiera escuchado, pero sabía que eso no estaría bien. Saber que el director que tanto admiraba y quería por años, le estaba mostrando que todos tenían un pasado oscuro, hasta él. Mirando a Hermione que estaba pálida por la trágica historia, pensó en que todos tenían un pasado. Algunos como el director que en su juventud tomo malas decisiones con trágicas consecuencia, pero que lo ayudo hacer mejor persona que él tuvo la oportunidad de conocer u otros como su amiga Hermione que aunque ella no supo por un largo tiempo que era hija del ser más ruin que alguien ha tenido la desdicha de conocerlo, estaba ahí con él apoyándolo para eliminar a su padre de sangre. Él sabía que Hermione jamás vería a Voldemort como su padre, sino a los Granger. Harry respiro profundamente para aclarar la mente.

-lo siento mucho. –murmuro, Hermione.

-yo también lo siento, señor Dumbledore, pero de todos modos quiero entrar a Hogwarts. –afirmo, Harry. –su hermano me dejo un trabajo que hacer. Cometió errores en el pasado, errores que aún seguía cargando cuando murió.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? –pregunto, molesto.

-el día que murió… antes que sucediera, él había estado tomando una poción que le volvió loco. Entre sus gritos, le suplicaba alguien que no estaba allí… no les hagas daño, por favor… házmelo a mí.

Hermione lo miro fijamente. Él nunca le había contado con detalle lo que había vivido con Dumbledore en la cueva. Aberforth lo miraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

-el jamás fue libre de la culpa de sus acciones tuvieron terrible consecuencia con usted y su hermana Ariana. –aseguro, Harry. –se convirtió en un gran mago e hizo cosas increíbles y buenas, pero nunca pudo superar su dolor de haberles fallado. Lo sé, lo vi y soy testigo de ello. –suspirando, miro a Aberforth con determinación. –así que yo no me daré por vencido. El profesor Dumbledore me dejo un trabajo que terminar y lo haré, así tenga que buscar la solución para lograr entra a Hogwarts por mí mismo, lo haré… no me daré por vencido como usted.

-¿Quién ha dicho que me he rendido?

-La Orden del Fénix está acabada. ¿Quién tu sabes?, ganó. Cualquiera que diga lo contrario, se engaña a sí mismo. –le repitió, Harry con frialdad.

-aunque no me guste, solo he dicho la verdad. –rezongo.

-No, no lo es. –afirmo. –su hermano sabia como derrotar al señor tenebroso y me paso el conocimiento a mí. Voy a seguir adelante, hasta que tenga éxito… o muera. Se en que puede terminar esto, lo sé desde hace muchos años.

Aberforth se quedó mirándolo a los ojos por un momento, hasta que se levantó y miro el retrato de su hermana Ariana.

-ya sabes que hacer. –le dijo.

Ella sonrió, se giró y salió caminando hacia el fondo del retrato. Hermione y Harry se miraron confundidos.

-solo hay un camino ahora. –empezó a explicar, el cantinero. –todos los pasadizo secretos fueron bloqueados de extremo a extremo. Hay dementores en los muros exteriores y patrullas regulares dentro de la escuela, según me ha informado mi fuente. El lugar está realmente custodiado, así que la pregunta es… ¿Cómo harán para evitar a Snape y los hermanos Carrow's en su trabajo?... bueno, eso es cosa de ustedes. Mi único consejo es que se preparen para morir. –aseguro.

-¿pero qué…? -pregunto, Hermione desconcertada al ver la pintura de Ariana.

Harry miro con atención el cuadro. Un punto blanco reaparecía al final del túnel de la pintura, Ariana volvía a ellos, haciéndose cada vez más grande frente a ellos, al acercarse. Harry y Hermione miraron desconcertado al ver alguien más con Ariana. Cuando solo las cabezas y los hombros llenaron el retrato, el cuadro se abrió como si fuese una puerta. Harry y Hermione vieron con sorpresa al ver a Neville salir con la cara cortada.

-¡hola, Harry!, sabía que volverías. –exclamo, Neville gritando de alegría.

Aun sorprendidos, recibieron el fuerte y caluroso abrazo de Neville. Ellos notaron lo maltratado que había sido expuesto, Neville.

-Neville, ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? –pregunto, Hermione preocupada.

-¿Qué? ¿Esto?... no es nada... –respondió sin importancia. –Tendrías que ver a Seamus, está peor, ya lo verás. –dijo con una sonrisa. –entonces, ¿nos vamos? –pregunto. Ellos asintieron, pero Neville miro a Aberforth. – ¡ah!, puede que venga algunas cuantas personas más. –comunico, Neville con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué? –pregunto, el cantinero sorprendido. -¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Los aulladores están colocados, los mortífagos rondan…

-lo sé, por eso se aparecerán dentro del bar. –respondió. –cuando lleguen, los envías por el pasaje, por favor. Muchas gracias. –dijo, girándose para ayudar a Hermione a subir a la repisa de la chimenea.

Harry miro a Aberforth y le agradeció por haberle salvados dos veces la vida. Él solo le pidió que se cuidara; ya que probablemente no iba hacer capaz de salvarlos una tercera vez. Harry subió a la repisa de la chimenea y se fue detrás de Neville. Mientras caminaban por el túnel, Neville le pregunto si era verdad lo sucesos en Gringotts y de la fuga en el dragón.

-sí, es verdad. –afirmo, Hermione. Neville sonrió con alegría.

-¿Qué hicieron con el dragón?

-quedo en libertad. –respondió, Harry. –Hermione lo quería de mascota. –bromeó.

-no es verdad, Harry. –refuto.

-¿puedes decirme lo que ha estado haciendo?... la gente decía que habías huido, pero yo no lo creí, Harry. Estaba seguro que tú estarías planeado algo. –comento, Neville con una sonrisa.

-tienes razón. –afirmo. –pero, cuéntanos algo de Hogwarts, Neville. No hemos oído nada.

-bueno, pues… Hogwarts ya no es lo que ustedes conocen. –aseguro, Neville con seriedad.

Neville les dijo que los hermanos Carrow's se encargaban de torturar a los jóvenes cuando eran castigados. Amycus se encargaba de dar clases de artes oscuras mientras su hermana Alecto se encargaba de estudio muggle donde les decía a los estudiantes que los muggles eran animales, estúpidos y sucios, y todas las demás cosas que creían de ellos. Neville le aseguro que gracias a la ayuda de Luna y Ginny continuaron con el Ejército de Dumbledore mientras ellos no estuvieron.

-gracias a los galones falso, continuamos reuniéndonos. –afirmo, mirando a Hermione. –nos han venido genial, los Carrow's nunca descubrieron como nos comunicábamos cuando lo hacíamos.

-¿hacían? –pregunto, Harry.

-sí, ya no pudimos. Cada vez se hizo más difícil de hacer. Luna fue secuestrada, Ginny no regreso después de la Pascua y los Carrow's se dieron de cuenta que yo estaba tras muchas de las cosas que sucedió en el colegio. Lo que más asusto a la gente fue cuando los Carrow's atraparon a Michael Corner ayudando a un alumno de primer año al que habían encadenado y lo torturaron duramente. Ahí fue donde tome la decisión de no arriesgarnos más a las reuniones y llegar a pasar lo que paso con Michael… -aseguro.

Neville continúo diciéndole que lo habían tratado de chantajear con la seguridad de su abuela, pero se confiaron que su abuela era una pequeña y vieja bruja por lo que el mortífago enviado a buscarla, no conto que se defendería muy bien, fugándose y el mortífago enviado a San Mungo. Sonriendo con orgullo, le aseguro que su abuela por medio de una carta le decía que estaba bien, que estaba orgullosa de él, que era digno de su padre y que siguiera así.

-el asunto es que como los mortífagos no tenían nada conque chantajearme, tuve que esconderme en la sala de Menesteres antes que me mataran o me enviaran a Azkaban. No he sido el único, poco a poco muchos se han ido reuniendo en la sala. –afirmo. –ya llegamos.

Harry y Hermione miraron el final de pasadizo, notando que había un corto tramo de escalones que llevaban a una puerta igual. Neville fue el primer en salir. Harry y Hermione escucharon cuando Neville les dijo a unas personas que murmuraban…

-miren quien es, se los había dicho. –comento.

Harry y Hermione terminaron de salir, las personas gritaron sorprendidos y con alegría.

-¡Harry Potter! ¡Hermione!

Ellos fueron recibidos por abrazos y palmadas en la espalda de algunos rostro conocido y otros no. Cuando Neville se encargó de alejar un poco a los jóvenes, Harry y Hermione miraron con atención a todo a su alrededor a las diferentes cara que los miraban con emoción, alegría y esperanza.

-¿cuéntanos que ha estado haciendo? –pregunto, Ernie Macmillan. –hemos escuchado rumores de que asaltaste en Gringotts. –dijo, señalando una radio inalámbrica.

-lo hicieron, es verdad. Al igual lo del el dragón… –afirmo, Neville con una sonrisa.

Los jóvenes magos aplaudieron. Harry sintió que la cabeza se le partiría en dos. Cerrando los ojos, se vio de pie dentro de una ruinosa cabaña…

-Harry… -llamo, Hermione preocupada. – ¡Harry!

Harry lucho para desconectarse de la mente de Voldemort y miro a Hermione que lo miraba fijamente.

-ya lo sabe, pronto estará aquí. –le murmuro, pálido y tambaleando.

-Harry, necesita descansar… -comento, Neville preocupado.

-no, no hay tiempo. Tengo que encontrar algo pronto. –afirmo.

-está bien, ¿Cómo te podemos ayudar? –pregunto, Seamus.

-no nos pueden ayudar. Tenemos hacerlo nosotros. –respondió, Harry.

-Harry, no puedes decir eso. –rezongo, Neville. –si es para derrotar a quien tu sabes, ayudaremos todo.

-dinos que están buscando y ayudaremos. –comento, Seamus con seriedad.

-no puedo decirle. –afirmo, Harry sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto, Neville.

-es algo que Dumbledore nos dejó para terminar y poder derrotar al señor tenebroso. –respondió con frustración.

En ese momento, Dean, Luna y Ron entraron por la misma puerta del pasadizo. Los jóvenes los recibieron con alegría, como lo había hecho con ellos. Harry y Hermione miraron con atención a Ron, antes de mirar a los demás.

-¡hola, chicos! –saludo, Luna con la tranquilidad habitual de siempre.

-Luna, ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto, Harry desconcertado.

-yo les mande a llamar. –respondió, Neville. –le había prometido a Luna y Ginny que si aparecían, se los haría saber inmediatamente. Todos pensamos que si volvías, significaría la revolución contra Snape y los Carrow's. Así que pronto llegara todo el que quiere ayudar a pelear… -informo. Harry y Hermione lo miraron sorprendido.

-pelearemos con o sin tu apoyo. –afirmo.

-yo no he dicho que no debemos pelear… solo que necesitamos encontrar algo primero, antes de enfrentar una guerra. –aseguro.

-Harry, no hay tiempo, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible. No es necesario que le diga que es, solo que nos ayuden. –susurro, Hermione para que él solo lo escuchara.

Harry asintió, pero antes que pudiera hablar, la puerta del pasadizo de abrió nuevamente. Ginny, Fred, George y Lee Jordán salieron del agujero en la pared. Harry miro a Ginny por un momento, ella le ladeo una pequeña sonrisa. Él le correspondió el gesto.

-Aberforth está enfadado. –aseguro, Fred saludando algunos amigos. –quiere dormir un poco, y su bar se ha convertido en una estación de trenes. –dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry se quedó sorprendido al ver llegar a su exnovia, Cho Chang. Ella le sonrió.

-me llego el mensaje. –le comunico, enseñando su propio galeón falso.

-¿Cuál es el plan, Harry? –pregunto, George con emoción.

-no hay ningún plan. –respondió, Harry azorado por las gente que estaba llegando.

-bien, entonces lo haremos a medida que van sucediendo las cosas, ¿verdad?... esas son mis preferida. –comento, Fred con una sonrisa.

Mientras los demás hablaban, Harry sintió el dolor de cabeza más intenso, por lo que bajo la cabeza haciendo una mueca.

-Harry, no ha tiempo que perder. Necesitamos la ayuda de todo. –insistió, Hermione con las cejas fruncidas.

-está bien. –susurro, levantando la cabeza. Todos lo miraban con atención.

-está bien. –hablo, Harry más alto. –necesitamos encontrar algo que nos ayudara a derrotar al señor tenebroso. Eso que buscamos está aquí, en Hogwarts. El problema es que no sabemos en qué parte exactamente. Además, puede haber pertenecido a Ravenclaw… -dijo, mirando a los pocos estudiantes de las águilas que se encontraban ahí. -¿alguien ha visto algún objeto que llevara sellado su águila? –pregunto, esperanzado.

-bueno, está la diadema perdida. Te hable de ello, ¿recuerdas, Harry? –contesto, Luna.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Sala Menesteres**

Hermione saludaba al resto de los Weasley's y la Orden que estaban llegando poco a poco.

-Hermione, podemos hablar. –pregunto, Ron incómodo.

-sí, dime. –acepto.

El pelirrojo la lleva a un lado donde nadie escuchara su conversación.

-¿lograron conseguir otro horrocrux en Gringotts?

-sí, ¿Por qué?

-entonces, ya la destruyeron. –comento, aliviado.

-no, todavía no. Griphook nos traiciono y se llevó la espada. –afirmo con sequedad.

-¡oh, merlín! Es por eso que están tan desesperado. –dijo, desanimado.

-nos hemos concentrado en conseguirlos, que ahora que lo pienso, no tenemos como destruirlo. –dijo con preocupación.

-Hermione estamos en Hogwarts. –exclamo, Ron con emoción.

-y ¿eso qué? –pregunto, desconcertada.

-recuerda, Hermione… en la cámara de los secretos esta todavía el esqueleto del basilisco, eso pueda ayudar para destruir el resto de los horrocruxes, tú lo dijiste. –afirmo con una sonrisa.

-sí, es verdad. –apoyo, Hermione con una amplia sonrisa. –brillante, Ron. –elogio. –debemos ir a buscarlo mientras Harry busca la diadema de Ravenclaw. –aseguro.

-¿yo también? –pregunto, Ron sorprendido.

-por supuesto, Ron. Fue tu idea, yo tengo la copa. Debemos aprovechar todo el tiempo disponible para destruirlo… -afirmo. –vamos. –tomándole la mano.

-vamos. –acepto con una sonrisa, saliendo apresuradamente junto a Hermione de la sala.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Torre de Ravenclaw**

Harry y Luna estaba debajo de la túnica expectante de la discusión entre la profesora Minerva y Amycus.

-el asunto no es que lo permitas, Minerva McGonagall. Tu tiempo se acabó. –decía, el mortífago con desprecio. –nosotros estamos ahora a cargo, y me respaldaras o pagarás el precio. –afirmo, escupiéndole en la cara.

Harry se enojó por esto, por lo que salió de la capa de invisibilidad y apuntando a Amycus con su varita, dijo…

-no deberías haber hecho esto. –advirtió.

Apenas el mortífago estaba dándose la vuelta al escucharlo, cuando Harry exclamo…

- _crucio._

Amycus se contorsiono azotado y aullando de dolor. Estrellándose contra la librería de la sala común, este cayó acurrucado e inconsciente.

-ahora comprendo lo que Bellatrix me quería decir. –comento, Harry con la respiración alterada. –es necesario desearlo realmente. –La profesora McGonagall lo miro sorprendida.

-¡Potter, estas aquí! –exclamó, tratando de recuperarse de la sorpresa. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-profesora McGonagall, Voldemort está en camino. –le comunico, apresurado.

-ya podemos decirlo por su nombre. –dijo, Luna quitándose la capa de invisibilidad.

Ignorando el abrumado estado de la profesora McGonagall, Harry le aseguro a Luna que no había ninguna diferencia en como le llamaban; ya que siempre él sabía dónde estaba. Desorientándose, Harry se sintió de repente más débil a causa del fuerte dolor en la cicatriz, por un momento se vio al otro extremo del bosque prohibido, esperando.

-Potter, ¿estás bien? –pregunto, la profesora.

Harry parpadeo un par de veces, al lograr desconectarse de la mente de Voldemort. Cada vez sentía que su enlace era más claro y más fácil de ver sus pensamientos, pero también más doloroso. Aferrado al hombro de Luna miro a la directiva preocupado.

-el tiempo corre, profesora. Voldemort está acercándose. –afirmo. –todavía no he terminado mi trabajo que Dumbledore me dejo y tengo que terminarlo antes que llegue Voldemort.

-¿Qué necesitas? –pregunto, Minerva preocupada.

-Voldemort me quiere a mí, pero no le importara matar a quien se le atraviese en el camino. Pero necesito que me ayude a tener tiempo para registrar el castillo y encontrar lo que busco. –respondió.

-está bien, te ayudare a conseguir más tiempo. Asegurare el colegio contra Voldemort con ayuda de los otros profesores.

-¿puede hacer eso? –comento, Harry con las cejas fruncida.

-sí, pero hay que sacar a Snape primero. Pediré ayuda de los otros profesores para sacar a los estudiantes del castillo con la mayor seguridad posible. –afirmo, apuntando con su varita a los Carrow's, una red plateada cayó sobre los cuerpos unidos, lo ato alrededor de ellos y lo levanto en el aire, quedando suspendido en el techo azul de la torre. –ahora, Potter escóndete bajo la capa junto con la señorita Lovegood por seguridad. –dijo.

Harry y Luna lo hicieron. Al salir, Minerva envió tres Patronus en forma de gato, y estos corrieron rápidamente al frente de ellos, alejándose. Harry, Luna y la profesora caminaron rápidamente, recorriendo los pasillos hasta que se detuvieron al sentir alguien al frente. Minerva levanto su varita, lista para un duelo.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

-soy yo. –dijo una voz grave, arrastrada.

Desde atrás de la armadura salió Severus Snape. Harry sintió un gran odio al verlo nuevamente.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **La Cámara de los Secretos**

Ron y Hermione llegaron frente a la puerta de la cámara.

-¡merlín!, se me olvido que la puerta solo se abre con lengua pársel. –dijo, Ron con decepción.

Hermione miro la puerta por un momento, hasta que decidió acercarse y susurro algunas palabras. Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido, cuando esta reacciono, abriéndose.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –pregunto en shock.

-yo, mmm… yo he escuchado algunas veces a Harry murmurando cuando ha tenido pesadillas… –mintió, Hermione. –además lo escuche cuando lo uso para abrir el guardapelo.

-¡oh, sí!, yo también lo he escuchado. –apoyo, Ron con una sonrisa.

Los dos entraron, Ron guio a Hermione hasta donde estaba el esqueleto del basilisco y le saco un diente, cuando se lo iba a entregar a Hermione.

-no, Ron es tu turno que lo destruya. Fue tu idea, tu horrocrux. –afirmo, Hermione entregándole la copa de Hufflepuff.

Ron la miro, sorprendido.

-¿estas segura?

-sí, solo apresúrate.

-está bien. –acepto, agarrando la copa y colocándola en el suelo.

Usando el diente de basilisco, apuñalo la copa. La copa crujió e hizo sonido aterrador, saliendo un oscuro humo, destrozándose.

-ya… ya está. –dijo, Ron un poco abrumado de escuchar el horrocrux.

-bien, entonces falta la diadema y Harry podrá… -decía, Hermione palideciendo de repente. Ron se acercó rápidamente, al ver que ella se tambaleó.

-¿estás bien, Hermione? ¿Qué te sucede? –pregunto, preocupado.

Hermione respiro profundamente con mucho trabajo, pero logro recomponerse.

-creo que me siento un poco cansada, Ron. –respondió.

Él lo miro, no contento con su respuesta.

-¿estas segura? Porque la verdad es que no te ves bien realmente… -replico.

-lo imagino, pero ya te dije, solo estoy cansada. –afirmo. –es mejor que recojas eso y regresemos. –dijo, señalando el diente y la copa destruida.

Ron asintió con resignación, recogiendo las cosas y apresurándose junto a Hermione de regresar a la sala de Menesteres.

 **0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y por sus apoyos**

 _ **M-G**_


	20. La batalla de Hogwarts

**El bosque perdido**

Voldemort apareció junto a su serpiente, llamando inmediatamente a sus aliados y seguidores. Él no era un estúpido para saber que necesitaría todas sus fuerzas para confrontar a Harry Potter y a todo sus aliados que tuviera en el colegio. Tocándose el brazo izquierdo nuevamente, hizo un llamado personal a su hija. Había subestimado a Hermione de que se hubiera rendido antes su llamado desde que salió del colegio, pero se había equivocado. Su hija tenía una fuerte voluntad para negarse a su verdadero ser y le enfurecía aún más que por su causa, Potter se había librado muchas veces de él y ahora estaba cerca de conseguir uno de los últimos horrocruxes.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **El Gran Salón**

La profesora McGonagall organizaba a todos los estudiantes, más que todos a los más pequeños que saliera con la mayor rapidez y calma del castillo, dirigidos por los prefectos. Cuando una alta, fría y clara voz se emitía por todos lados.

-sé que se están preparando para luchar… -comenzó a decir, Voldemort. Los estudiantes gritaron, aterrados por la voz. –pero no pueden luchar contra mí, porque serán inútiles sus esfuerzo… entréguenme a Harry Potter y no les hare daño. Entréguenme a Harry Potter y no atacare el colegio. Entréguenme a Harry Potter y todos serán recompensado… tienen hasta la medianoche.

El silencio inundo todo el gran salón mirando a Harry, hasta que una bruja de la mesa de Slytherin se levantó, Harry rápidamente la reconoció.

-¿Qué están esperando? ¿Qué alguien lo atrape? –grito, Pansy Parkinson, señalándolo.

Harry se quedó sorprendido al ver que sus compañeros de Gryffindor, los Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se levantaron, dándole a espalda a él mientras miraban y apuntaban a Pansy y a todos los Slytherin.

McGonagall en un tono cortante le ordeno a Filch que escoltara a Parkinson y el resto de los Slytherin a la mazmorra con el apoyo de los Ravenclaw. Poco a poco, las mesas de las casas se fueron vaciando, quedando solo los mayores de edad que estaban decidido a poyar en la pronta guerra. Harry apenas vio a Kingsley cuando salió rápido del comedor en busca de la diadema.

-solo tenemos media hora para organizarnos bien, así que tenemos que actuar con rapidez. Los profesores de Hogwarts y la Orden de fénix hemos preparado un plan…. –afirmo, Kingsley mirando a todos. –los profesores Flitwick, Sprout y McGonagall llevaran un grupo de contendientes a la parte de arriba de las tres torres más alta...

Kingsley continúo organizando y distribuyendo a todos la posición que ocuparía para luchar contra las fuerzas oscuras de Voldemort.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Harry camino desesperado hacia la sala de menesteres ahora que había descubierto donde podría encontrar la diadema de Ravenclaw. Sabía que el tiempo se había acabado, así que no podía demorarse. Doblando en una esquina, suspiro de alivio cuando vio a Hermione y Ron.

-¡Hermione! ¡Ron! –exclamo, Harry llamando su atención. Ellos se giraron, sonriendo sujetando algunas cosas en sus manos. -¿Dónde rayos estaban? –pregunto, molesto.

-la cámara de los secretos. –respondió, Ron con emoción.

-¿Qué has dicho? –pregunto asombrado.

-fue Ron, Ron tuvo una idea para destruir los horrocruxes que nos faltaban. –aseguro, Hermione sin aliento. –Ron me pregunto sobre los horrocruxes y les dije lo que sucedió con Griphook. Ron se acordó lo que había dicho de la forma de destruir los horrocruxes, por lo que sugirió buscar un diente de basilisco en la cámara de los secretos. ¡Fue genial!

-¿en serio? Pero como entraron…-pregunto, Harry desconcertado.

-Hermione, ella dijo que te había escuchado hablarle al guardapelo para que se abriera. –dijo, Ron.

Harry miro a Hermione, sorprendido.

-¡eso fue increíble, Hermione! –felicito, ella se sonrojo. Mirando a Ron. –entonces, la copa…

-destruida, una menos en la lista. –respondió, el pelirrojo mostrándole el horrocrux destrozado.

-genial, Ron. –dijo, Harry mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa. –estuvieron geniales. –aseguro, abrazando a los dos.

Al separarse, Hermione le pregunto si ya tenía idea a donde se encontraba la diadema. Harry le aseguro que Voldemort lo escondió, donde él también había escondido el libro de pociones. En ese momento, las paredes temblaron.

-vamos, tenemos que encontrar la sala. –dijo, Harry apresurándose para llegar a la sala de menesteres.

Mientras se dirigían a la sala, se encontraron a muchos amigos luchando. Al llegar frente a la pared de la sala esperando la orden de la siguiente necesidad, Harry se paseó tres veces pensando en un lugar donde se esconde todo hasta que en la tercera se materializo la puerta. Harry, Hermione y Ron entraron rápidamente encontrando un montón de objetos que algunos estudiante habían escondido sus fechorías en su tiempo como Harry lo hizo con el libro de pociones. Dividiéndose para encontrar más rápido la diadema, cada uno se fue a ver que había entre los objetos dejados. Harry miro el viejo armario, donde había escondido su libro de pociones. Observando más allá, vio lo que parecía ser una antigua diadema opaca sobre un brujo de piedra que tenía un sombrero. Cuando estiro la mano para tratar de alcanzarla, escucho la voz de Malfoy.

-quieto, Potter. –exclamo. Harry se giró, viendo a Malfoy acompañado de Crabbe y Goyle.

-vine por mi varita, Potter.

-ya no, ahora es mía, me la gané. –dijo, Harry sosteniendo más fuerte la varita de Endrino. Mirando la varita, la reconoció enseguida. -¿de quién es la que sostiene?

-mi madre. –mintió.

Harry ladeo una sonrisa burlona, sabía que la varita era la de Hermione.

-¿Dónde está la sangre sucia? –pregunto con seriedad.

Harry lo miro con las cejas fruncida.

-lejos. –respondió cortante.

Draco estrecho los ojos. Crabbe comenzó a decir algunas cosas, pero Harry tenía su atención en Malfoy.

 _-él la está llamando, Potter… cada vez es más intenso y no sé cuánto ella va a durar para ignorarlo. Debes terminar, pronto._

Harry miro a donde se encontraba la diadema.

-vamos, Draco. Mátalo. –dijo, Crabbe apuntando a Harry con su varita.

Draco no se movió, por lo que Crabbe lanzo sin dudar la maldición Cruciatus. Harry lo esquivo por poco, pero el maleficio pego atrás donde se encontraba la diadema. Esta salto disparada, cayendo en algún lugar de los viejos objetos.

- _Expelliarmus._ –exclamo, Hermione apuntando contra Crabbe.

La varita de Crabbe cayó al suelo. Goyle la trato de maldecir, pero Draco le agarro el brazo.

-¡no!, si destrozas la habitación puede perderse la esa cosa. –dijo, al ver la mirada sorprendida de Goyle.

Ron ayudo a Harry a cubrirse, pero no se alejaron por la diadema que había caído entre una pila de trasto que cayó por causa de la maldición de Crabbe.

-¿y qué importa? –exclamo, Goyle liberándose.

-si, a quien le importa. –repitió, Crabbe apuntándolo con su varita. –es más, ¿a quién le importa tu opinión, Draco? No seguiré más tus órdenes. Tú y tu padre están acabados. –afirmo, alejándose de él.

Hermione trato de llamar la atención de Crabbe, pero sin duda, le lanzo la maldición asesina. Harry al ver esto, le trato de lanzar un Desmaius, pero Crabbe se lanzó a un lado, eludiendo el hechizo. Goyle le lanzo una avada cuando vio a Ron acercarse donde se encontraba la diadema.

-no, no lo maten. ¡Crabbe! ¡Goyle! –delato, Draco al ver a Crabbe con ganas de emboscar a Harry.

Harry miro la dirección de Draco, y pudo esquivar la maldición. Ron se fue persiguiendo a Crabbe. Hermione logro aturdir a Goyle mientras Draco se ocultó detrás del viejo armario. Ella le hecho una rápida mirada, pero se acercó a Harry que buscaba desesperadamente la diadema que había saltado entre las pilas de los viejos trastos.

-esta por aquí, Hermione ayúdame. –le exclamo.

-Harry. –exclamo, Hermione alarmada.

Harry la miro. Pero se levantó al ver la cara horrorizada de ella, por lo que se giró. Ron corría hacia ellos lo más rápido que podía mientras que detrás Crabbe insultaba a su amigo apuntándolo con una descomunal llama que lo perseguía.

-es el fuego maldito. –advirtió, Hermione. –Harry, corre. –ordeno.

Harry no lo dudo. Draco agarro al aturdido Goyle y lo arrastro a un lado mientras Crabbe se adelantó a todos ellos, huyendo horrorizado. Harry, Ron y Hermione corrían, pero al girar en una esquina el fuego los perseguía como si tuviera vida propia, sensible y decidida a matarlos. Sin saber a dónde huir, ellos notaron que el monstruoso fuego lo estaba rodeando. Cuando estaba por alcanzarlo, Hermione levanto su varita e hizo aparecer un campo de protección, repeliendo el agresivo fuego.

-bien, Hermione. –jadeo, Ron aliviado.

-la protección no soportara mucho, pero puedo intentar controlar el fuego. Así que necesito que confíen en mí. –exclamo, Hermione sofocada por el fuego.

-sabes que confió en ti, plenamente. –aseguro, Harry. Ron asintió. -¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

-solo quédense aquí, por nada del mundo se muevan y menos me distraigan. –ordeno.

Ellos aceptaron. Hermione miro el fuego por un momento, hasta que se acercó entre el límite del escudo de protección y el fuego maldito. Con su varita levantada, Hermione murmuro unas palabras que Harry y Ron no lograron escuchar. Sin tiempo a nada, Harry y Ron, quedaron atrapado en una burbuja de agua mientras el campo de protección cayó. Hermione apenas logro controlar que el fuego no la tocara, pero el fogaje constante mientras trataba de controlarlo, la estaba debilitando. Sabiendo que sus amigos morirían si ella no lograba controlar el fuego, le brindo la fortaleza para luchar contra el fuego descontrolado. Haciendo algunas florituras con su varita, los rugidos ensordecedores del fuego se fueron apagando, al igual que el fuego descomunal que los rodeaba se fue extinguiendo. Hermione cayó de rodilla en el suelo al mismo tiempo que la burbuja de agua desapareció, Harry y Ron cayeron en el suelo tosiendo de haber estado metido en el agua. Levantándose con dificultad, Harry se acercó a Hermione, pero al tocarla la sintió como si estuviese en llamas.

-Hermione, ¿Qué te sucede? –pregunto angustiado.

-nada, no me sucede nada. –respondió con voz ahogada.

-pero, Hermione no estás bien. Te lo dije en la Cámara. –dijo, Ron. Harry lo miro sorprendido.

-¿Qué dices?

-Hermione no está bien. En la cámara estaba pálida de repente y se tambaleo. Ella dijo que era el cansancio, pero yo no le creí. Y tampoco lo estoy creyendo ahora, pienso que en realidad sigue inestable por las tortura de Bellatrix. –afirmo, Ron con seriedad. Harry asintió y miro a Hermione.

-Hermione no puedes pelear en estas condiciones. Estas… -decía.

-Harry Potter, tu no me puedes decir que puedo y no puedo hacer... –rezongo, Hermione separándose de él. –así que mejor guárdate las preocupaciones cuando terminemos con todo. –dijo, levantándose con esfuerzo. –ahora no pierdas el tiempo conmigo mejor, y ve a buscar la diadema. Seguramente estará destrozada por el fuego.

Harry lo miro con disgusto.

-está bien, Ron y yo la buscaremos. Hay que asegurarnos que el fuego de Crabbe haya sido capaz de haber destruido el horrocrux. –dijo, entre diente.

Harry y Ron regresaron a donde habían visto por última vez la diadema mientras Hermione trataba de recuperarse.

-Hermione, eso fue realmente estúpido. –susurro, Draco apareciendo detrás de una pila de objeto quemados.

Hermione se sorprendió al verlo. Draco tenía el cabello platinado un poco chamuscado, y la cara y brazos ennegrecida al ver estado expuesto al fuego y objetos ardientes.

-solo hice lo necesario para que pudiéramos sobrevivir. –aseguro con seriedad. –Crabbe fue realmente estúpido al convocar algo que no sabía controlar.

-Crabbe está muerto. –le comunico con una voz vacía de toda emoción.

-¿Goyle?

-Vivo, pero sigue aturdido. –respondió. –solo vine un momento para asegurarme que estabas bien… -mirándola con intensidad. –ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Pero antes que Hermione tuviera oportunidad de responderle, escucho las voz de Ron acercándose.

-vete, Draco o te hechizaran. –dijo, preocupada.

Draco la miro molesto, pero se alejó rápidamente.

-Hermione, ¿te sientes mejor?

-sí, Ron, gracias por preocúpate. –mirando la diadema que sostenía Harry. -¿está destruida?

-sí, aquí esta. –respondió, levantando la destrozada y ennegrecida diadema.

-uno menos. –dijo, Ron con una sonrisa.

Sus amigos asintieron, rápidamente salieron de la sala de menesteres.

-así que también se las arregló para salir. –comento, Ron mirando al otro extremo del pasillo.

Harry y Hermione miraron al mismo lugar, viendo a Draco llevando a un Goyle con dificultad. Cuando Ron estaba por decir algo, escucharon algunos gritos que resonaron por el otro pasillo. Los tres compartieron una mirada, sabían que eso significaba que los mortífagos ya habían logrado entrar al castillo de Hogwarts.

Fred y Percy aparecieron a la vista, Harry, Hermione y Ron corrieron para ayudarlos. Entre maldiciones y hechizos en todas direcciones. Entre algunas palabras de Percy contra el mortífago, así como algunas bromas de Fred. Se escuchó una fuerte explosión muy cerca de ellos, Harry, Ron, Percy y Hermione salieron volando por un lado.

Draco que había regresado, protegió a Fred de unos de los escombros que estuvo a punto de aplastarlo. El pelirrojo se le quedo mirando asombrado, el rubio se alejó corriendo por el otro pasillo. Percy y Ron fueron los primero en levantarse un poco aturdido, pero sonrieron aliviado que todos estuvieran bien, abrazando a Fred que parecía estar petrificado. Harry y Hermione se levantaron con dificultad por la explosión, viendo la gran destrucción de que se salvaron. Sin tiempo de nada, Harry y Hermione repelieron unas monstruosas arañas que estaban entrando por la pared que había sido explotada. Ron, Fred y Percy los ayudaron continuando con la lucha. Al doblar la esquina, Percy y Fred alcanzaron a ver al mortífago Rookwood, yéndose detrás de él, ayudando a un par de estudiantes que el mortífago perseguía. Ron trato de irse, pero Hermione lo contuvo.

-escúchame, Ron. ¡Escucha! Todavía no hemos terminado. Necesitamos eliminar la serpiente antes de seguir luchando, recuerda que necesitamos matar a la serpiente para que Harry termine con Voldemort. … -afirmo. Acercándose al pelinegro. –Harry, necesitamos descubrir a donde esta Voldemort, porque él tendrá la serpiente con él. ¡Hazlo Harry… mira dentro de él! –ordeno.

Harry lo miro por un momento, viendo determinación. Cerrando los ojos como ella lo ordeno, los gritos y estallidos que los rodeaba se fueron apagando.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Casa de los Gritos**

Voldemort se encontraba mirando con poco interés como el castillo era atacado a distancia mientras rodaba la varita en sus manos.

-mi lord. –susurro, Lucius con una voz desesperada y enriquecida. –mi lord… por favor… mi hijo…

-si tu hijo está muerto, Lucius, no es culpa mía. No vino a unirse cuando lo llame, ¿quizás ha decidido traicionarme y unirse a Harry Potter?

-no, nunca… mi lord. –dijo, Lucius pálido del miedo.

-espero que sea así, Lucius.

-mi señor… disculpe el atrevimiento, pero no sería más prudente detener el ataque y buscar el niño, usted mismo.

-no necesito buscar a Potter, él vendrá a mí. –afirmo, furioso. –además, no pienses que puedes engañarme, Lucius, solo quieres que detenga el ataque para buscar a tu hijo. –siseo con desdén. –mejor ve hacer algo útil, busca a Snape y tráelo.

-¿Snape, m… mi lord?

-Snape, ahora. Lo necesito, tiene que terminar un trabajo para mí. –dijo con irritación.

Lucius se alejó asustado, dejando solo a Voldemort con la serpiente.

-es el único camino, Nagini. –siseo mirando a la gran serpiente que suspendía en el aire dentro de una burbuja mágica de protección.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Hogwarts**

Harry, Hermione y Ron se apresuraron hacia la casa de los gritos entre maldiciones que volaban por todos lados. Los muros del castillo temblaban por cada impacto de maldiciones de los mortífagos o golpes de los gigantes que lo rodeaban. Algunos jóvenes repelían a las grandes arañas que trataban de hacerles daño. Los mortífagos atacaban a los estudiantes jóvenes a diestra y siniestra, sin ver si eran de Slytherin, Gryffindor u otras casas. Por lo que los estudiantes mayores de Slytherin trataban de salvaguardar el bienestar de los más jóvenes, aunque evitaban lo mayor posible las confrontaciones directas con los mortífagos.

Los estudiantes, profesores, fantasma, duendes y todos los que los apoyaban, peleaban ferozmente contra los mortífagos, gigantes y criaturas que atacaban al colegio. Cuando Harry, Hermione y Ron bajo la capa de invisibilidad caminaban por las escaleras de mármol que lo llevaba hacia la entrada del Hall, escucharon la voz de Draco.

-¡cuidado! _¡Expulso!_ –grito, al ver un mortífago enmascarado apuntando a Colín Creevey

-Malfoy está peleando para nuestro lado. –dijo, Ron sorprendido.

-al parecer, pero después averiguamos. –comento, Harry caminando apresuradamente.

Al salir por la entrada, vieron los dementores volando contra ellos y todo sus alrededor. Harry sintió una desazón en su corazón, la tristeza y el dolor por la muerte de Fred lo embargo.

-vamos, Harry. –Exclamo, Hermione –tu Patronus, Harry. Él levanto su varita, pero no pudo invocar su Patronus.

-Harry, Harry, Vamos. –grito, Hermione desesperada.

Ron y ella trataron de realizar sus Patronus, pero no lograron. Harry sabía que estaban inundado de la desesperanza como él, por el dolor y la angustia que habían estado acumulando por mucho tiempo. Los dementores se acercaban más rápido, al igual que la desesperanza que los cubría a ellos hasta que vieron una liebre, un jabalí y un zorro plateado volando contra los dementores, estos retrocedieron un poco.

-están bien. –pregunto, Luna con una afable sonrisa. Ellos lo miraron, abrumados. –vamos, todos estamos aquí… todavía estamos luchando. –afirmo. – Vamos, hagámoslo… piensen en algo feliz.

Los tres tragaron en seco por sus dulces y animadoras palabras. Saliendo del mutismo de la desesperanza, Harry, Ron y Hermione invocaron sus Patronus, de sus varitas salieron un gran ciervo, el terrier y una serpiente contra los dementores, estos se alejaron por completo. Ellos le agradecieron a Luna, Ernie y Dean de haberles salvado la vida de los dementores. Alejándose de ellos, Harry junto a sus amigos continuaron con su camino.

-¿Desde cuándo cambiaste la forma de tu Patronus? Ya sabes la de una nutria por una serpiente. –pregunto, Ron desconcertado.

Hermione no sabía que decirle. Harry por su parte sabía que su amiga no iba poder responderle a Ron con la verdad, por lo que mintió para acallar la pregunta de Ron.

-Hace poco lo cambio… creo que es por culpa de la tortura que recibió de Bellatrix. –respondió, Harry con tranquilidad.

Hermione sabía que esa no era la verdadera explicación, pero decidió callar porque de igual manera no iba a poder decir toda la verdad.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Al llegar a la casa de los gritos entrando por el Sauce Boxeador, se escondieron afuera sin hacerse notar a los habitantes de la casa. En silencio, ellos escuchaban expectante la conversación que se estaba dando adentro sobre la varita de Saúco.

-tengo un problema, Severus. –dijo, Voldemort

-¿mi Lord? –pregunto, Snape mirándolo atentamente.

Voldemort levanto la varita de Saúco y se la mostro a él.

-¿Por qué no funciona, Severus? –siseo.

-¿mi lord? No lo entiendo... –decía, Snape confundido. –usted ha llevado a cabo magia extraordinaria con esa varita.

-no, yo soy extraordinario. –refuto, Voldemort. –pero esta varita se resiste a mí, no ha revelado las maravillas que me habían prometido.

Harry que apenas podía ver desde donde estaba a Voldemort, sintió un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz, percibiendo la ira controlada de mago oscuro.

-no entiendo porque no funciona, mi lord. –respondió, Snape esta vez mirando a la enroscada serpiente en su esfera protectora.

-he pensado mucho en la varita de Sauco y recordando todo lo que me dijo el viejo Olivander… -decía, mirando con frialdad a Snape. –he llegado a la conclusión que la varita no me reconoce como su legítimo dueño, porque yo no fui quien mato a su dueño anterior. –afirmo.

-mi lord… -susurro, Snape mas pálido que de costumbre.

-eres un hombre inteligente, Severus… has sido un buen y leal sirviente y lamento lo que debe ocurrir.

-¿mi lord? –dijo, preocupado por sus palabras.

-la varita de Saúco perteneces al mago que asesino a Dumbledore. Así que mientras vivas, Severus, la varita de Saúco no podrá ser realmente mía.

-¡mi lord! –exclamo, Snape levantando su varita contra el mago oscuro.

-no hay otro camino, Severus. Debo dominar por completo la varita y terminar de una vez por toda con Potter. –aseguro, Voldemort moviendo su varita, dando un pequeño golpe en el aire.

Snape pensó que Voldemort no le haría nada al ver que no lo atacaba, sino que se le quedo mirando. Pero sin preverlo, Voldemort lo atrapo en la jaula de la serpiente y le a ordeno a Nagini que lo matara. Snape trato de liberarse de la jaula mientras era atacado por los colmillos venenosos de la serpiente, hasta que no le quedo fuerza, cayendo al suelo. Voldemort libero al moribundo, Snape y desapareció con la serpiente sin remordimiento alguno de haber matado a su "fiel" sirviente.

Aun dolorido por haber presenciado y sentido lo que Voldemort hizo, Harry se levantó con la ayuda de Hermione y Ron, y entraron a la silenciosa casa. Harry se acercó rápidamente a desangrado Snape y se inclinó sobre él. Snape le agarró la parte delantera de ropa y lo acerco a él.

-co… cógela… coge…la. –pidió con voz ahogada.

Harry vio que algo más escurría de la boca a parte de la sangre de Snape, un azul plateado emanaba de ella. Hermione le entrego un frasco, donde él pudo recoger toda la sustancia plateada hasta que lo lleno. La mano de Snape aflojo su agarre en la ropa de Harry.

-mira… a… me. –susurro.

Harry miro fijamente al moribundo Snape hasta que en un solo segundo pudo percibir las profundidades de los oscuros ojos, desaparecer toda vida que había en ella, quedando fijos y vacíos. La que mano que había sujetado a Harry, hizo un ruido al golpear el suelo. Para todos los presentes, Severus Snape había muerto.

Harry, Hermione y Ron se quedaron mirando fijamente al profesor, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Pero antes que pudieran decir algo, la voz de Voldemort retumbo las paredes, hablando a Hogwarts y todo lo que lo rodeaba.

-Han peleado valientemente… pero en vano. -decía con una voz fría y aguda. –Yo no deseo esto, cada gota de sangre mágica que se derrama es una perdida y un desperdicio, por lo tanto le ordeno a mis fuerza que se retiren… en su ausencia dispongan de sus muerto y heridos. Tienen una hora…. Preparen sus muertes con dignidad. –afirmo. –Harry Potter, te hablo a ti. Esta noche permitiste que tus amigos se enfrentaran y murieran por ti en vez de enfrentarte a mí… esperare en el Bosque Prohibido, si cuando acabe la hora no has venido a mí, se reiniciara la lucha, pero esta vez yo mismo entrare a la batalla y todo aquel que encuentre protegiéndote lo castigare con lo justo. –termino de decir.

-no lo escuches. –dijo, Ron.

-todo estará bien, Harry. –afirmo, Hermione con determinación. –y recuerda, esto no solo se trata de ti, se trata de toda la comunidad mágica y por lo que creen lo que es correcto… Harry nunca lo olvides. –él asintió.

-está bien. Es mejor que volvamos al castillo. –comento.

Sus amigos asintieron, saliendo por el túnel del Sauce. Harry le dio una última mirada al profesor, antes de salir. Los jóvenes magos regresaron al castillo. Al acercarse a la entrada principal vieron toda la destrucción y sangre derramada por los enfrentamientos. Al acercarse al gran comedor, estaba repleta de muchas personas. Los sobrevivientes se abrazaban en grupo. Madame Pomfrey atendía todos los heridos con sus ayudantes en una plataforma. Ron se acercó a su familia verificando que todos estuvieran bien, Hermione se acercó y abrazo a Tonks que lloraba de tristeza frente al cuerpo inerte de su esposo Remus. Decidido a alejarse del sentimiento de dolor, culpa y perdida, Harry se fue a la oficina del director y entro sin dificultad.

Harry miro por un momento hacia el cuadro vacío de Dumbledore hasta que se acercó al pensadero de piedra que se encontraba en el mismo lugar de siempre. Llevando el pensadero al escritorio, introdujo los recuerdos de Snape. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, Harry se zambullo en los recuerdos.


	21. Desesperanza

**Salón de transformaciones**

Hermione entro a la sucia y estropeada habitación, apresurada. Gimiendo de dolor, se quitó la chaqueta como si le estuviese quemando. Agarrando fuerte la banca frente a ella, cerró los ojos con dolor.

 _-Hermione, ven a mí. –ordeno, Voldemort._

-¡no! –jadeo.

 _-eres muy testaruda, mi niña. –siseo. –pero ya no me sorprendes, después de todo te he acompañado a pesar de que no estoy físicamente contigo, querida._

-déjame en paz. –exclamó. Ella escucho la fría carcajada de su padre.

-crees de verdad que voy hacer eso, ahora. –dijo.

Hermione abrió los ojos, en shock al verlo frente a ella.

-Potter estará pronto muerto de una u otra forma, tus amigos desaparecerán. Todo lo que amas y por lo que tanto has luchado, ha sido en vano, Hermione. –afirmo con una mueca burlona. –lo único que tu acto ha demostrado es que nunca podre confiar en ti, como me hubiera gustado hacer. Pero que igual forma me servirás aun si tenga que obligarte…

-jamás… jamás hare lo que tú quiera… sin luchar. –aseguro con voz entrecortada.

-estas al límite, querida. No puedes detenerme con mis objetivos, solo eres una más entre mis filas.

Hermione cayó al suelo, revolviéndose y gritando de dolor.

-¿ya no puedes soportarlo verdad, querida?... todo este tiempo la marca te ha ido quemando poco a poco con lentitud, pero no te preguntas… ¿Por qué en los últimos meses te duele con más intensidad? –pregunto, mirándola con una maliciosa sonrisa. Hermione no pudo hablar.

-verás, cuando te marque me asegure que yo pudiera controlarte a mi voluntad. Si hubieras crecido a mi lado y hubieras tenido en algún momento el deseo de quitarme mi poderío, yo te hubiera torturado por la traición y hasta probablemente matado. Su hija la miro aterrorizada.

-ahora lo estas entendiendo… -dijo con una sonrisa. –puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera. –aseguro, satisfecho. – ¿Crees que el dolor que has enfrentado es solo por la marca?... no, querida. Tu marca es más que eso, es mi medio para tenerte controlada. Y como ya me canse de que me sigas estorbando con Potter, estoy seriamente pensando si debo matarte.

-haz… lo… no… me… importa.

-pero es demasiado fácil, mi querida niña. –dijo, inclinándose a ella. –quiero por lo menos disfrutar un poco ver tus poderes… y que mejor forma de hacerlo contra tus amigos cuando les diga la verdad y tú lo enfrentes demostrando que eres mi hija. Sera interesante verte luchar contra aquellos que amas y cree. –aseguro. Hermione chillo dolorida, pero le apunto con la varita.

 _-avada Kedavra._

La maldición traspaso a Voldemort, pegando contra el escritorio y la silla que estaban atrás. El mago soltó una carcajada.

-nos vemos pronto, querida. –dijo, desapareciendo la ilusión.

Hermione se removió en el suelo, gritando de dolor, hasta que quedó inconsciente por el terrible dolor que la había estado atormentado desde que había decidido desobedecer al llamado de su padre.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Bosque Prohibido**

Voldemort abrió los ojos, mirando a todos sus seguidores que esperan junto a él a Harry Potter. Él confiaba que el mismo Harry lo buscaría, sin tener que moverse de su lugar. Miro atentamente a Yaxley y Dolohov que se acercaba al círculo de seguidores.

-ninguna señal de él, mi lord. –le comunico, Dolohov.

-mi lord. –dijo, Bellatrix acercándose, pero inclino la cabeza al ver que él alzo la mano acallándola.

Voldemort se sentía furioso que Harry Potter no ha aparecido como él confiaba que haría para seguridad de todos en el castillo.

-pensé que vendría. –exclamo con claridad. –esperaba que viniera.

Todos lo miraron callados y asustado con temor de pagar la osadía de Harry por no aparecerse como Voldemort esperaba.

-Parece que he sido… engañado. –siseo.

-¡no lo ha sido! –afirmo, Harry con voz alta y clara, sin mostrar temor alguno.

-¡Harry, no! –grito, Hagrid con desesperación. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Harry? –dijo, atrapado y atado mirando a su joven amigo entregándose al señor oscuro.

-¡cállate! –exclamo, Rowle, silenciándolo con su varita.

Todos esperaban expectante a que Voldemort hiciera o dijera algo. Bellatrix era la que miraba con gran fascinación, entre todos. Narcisa y Lucius compartieron una preocupada mirada. Los labios de Voldemort mostrando una decepcionante y burlona sonrisa.

-Harry Potter… el niño que vivió. –dijo con voz alta y dulce. –viene a morir. El joven mago solo lo miro, expectante.

-antes de que te mate, Potter. Debes saber algo importante que desconocía de mí y que realmente te sorprenderá.

Harry trato de controlar su respiración, sabía lo que Voldemort le iba a decir.

-no estoy de juego, Tom. Si vas a matarme, hazlo ya. –le grito.

Voldemort lo miro furiosos, sus ojos centellaron peligrosamente.

-tranquilo, Potter, lo hare… eso te lo aseguro. –siseo, levantando su varita, haciendo una desconocida floritura.

Todos miraron expectante si Voldemort atacaría o torturaría a Potter, pero en ese momento escucharon algo acercándose de la altura. Harry miro sorprendido cuando Hermione cayó como si fuese humo en el suelo. La mayor parte de los aliados que desconocían que Hermione era la hija de Voldemort, la miraron con sorpresa y desprecio.

-¿Qué tal, Potter? –pregunto, Voldemort con una burlona sonrisa.

-Hermione… -susurro.

La joven bruja se incorporó un poco, quedando arrodillada en el suelo mirándolo a él con tristeza.

-lo siento, Harry, lo… -dijo, Hermione con sinceridad.

-sí, si lo sentimos Potter… sentimos que tenemos que darte una mala noticia, antes de que mueras. –continuo, con júbilo.

 _-Ahora sabes que ella es una Ryddle, en el momento que lo revele el mismo señor oscuro deberás demostrar sorpresa como si todo es nuevo para ti._ –recordó, Harry las palabras de Draco años atrás.

Él lo miro con frialdad.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo has llegado volando aquí? ¿Qué haces con él? –pregunto con desdén.

Hermione lo miro abatida.

-¡Potter! ¡Potter! ¡Potter! Cálmate. –dijo, Voldemort con voz cantarín.

Sus aliados sonrieron con burla.

-no es culpa que Hermione, tu mejor amiga, Potter, sea… mi hija.

-¿Qué? –dijo, Harry con fingida sorpresa.

-y como ahora lo sabes, Potter. -decía con una placentera sonrisa, apuntándolo con la varita. _–Avada Kedavra._

-¡no! –grito, Hermione.

Harry solo mantuvo una afable mirada hacia ella mientras el rayo de luz verde lo golpeo en el pecho. Voldemort cayó inconsciente al suelo al mismo tiempo que Harry lo hizo, cayendo muerto. Hermione no se movió, solo se quedó mirando con lágrimas en los ojos, el cuerpo inerte de su amigo en shock. Todos alrededor miraban desconcertados lo que sucedió frente a sus ojos.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Harry conversaba con Dumbledore en su inconsciencia después que había sido "asesinado" por Voldemort cumpliendo la última y necesaria voluntad por hacer, para lograr destruir al señor oscuro.

-me mato con su varita. –dijo, Harry después de una larga explicación que el difunto Dumbledore le dijo sobre todo lo que desconocía al principio de su viaje en busca de los horrocruxes y la conexión sin querer con Voldemort.

-fallo al matarte con mi varita. –corrigió, Dumbledore. –creo que podemos estar de acuerdo en que no estás muerto. –afirmo. –aunque por supuesto no quito la importancia de tus sufrimientos, Harry… estoy seguro que fueron severos. –dijo un poco avergonzado por su falta de tacto. Harry no le importo.

-la verdad es que me siento genial, como hace tiempo no lo sentía. –aseguro con una sonrisa.

Harry aprovecho la oportunidad de conversar con Dumbledore preguntándole sobre las reliquias de la muerte. Apenado, Dumbledore le dijo que las reliquias era su sueño alcanzar; ya que, aunque eran reales y peligrosa, quería ser el amo de la muerte. Harry trato de tranquilizarlo diciéndole que su forma de buscar la manera de conquistar la muerte era muy diferente a la atrocidad que había hecho Voldemort. Un poco más animado, Dumbledore continuo explicándole que a causa de su sueño fue lo que más lo unió a Grindelwald por su deseo común de encontrar las reliquias de la muerte. Le confeso que después de lo sucedido con su hermana desistió de encontrar las reliquias y hacer otras cosas que lo apartara del dese de poder, algo que lucho continuamente para no caer. Después de una larga explicación y disculpa de Dumbledore por la manera en como planeo las cosas, Harry se sintió en paz consigo mismo y con el director. Ya no sentía ira contra Dumbledore como lo había sentido durante el tiempo que había estado buscando los horrocruxes y descubriendo por otras personas la vida del director en su juventud.

\- Si planeó su muerte con Snape, ¿quiere decir que él se quedó con la Varita de Sauco, verdad? –comento, Harry.

-admito que esa era mi intención, pero no funciono como yo pretendía, ¿verdad?

-no, esa parte no funciono. –afirmo, Harry.

La criatura en forma de un niño pequeño desnudo y arrebujado que temblaba bajo el asiento donde había sido abandonado, se sacudió y gimió, rompiendo el silencio que se había ceñido sobre Harry y Dumbledore.

-tengo que volver, ¿verdad? –pregunto, Harry.

-si así lo quieres.

-¿tengo elección?

-por supuesto, Harry. –respondió, Dumbledore con una sonrisa. -¿me dijiste que estamos en King Cross?... creo que si decides no volver, podrás… digamos, tomar un tren

-¿y adonde me llevaría?

-adelante. –contesto, Dumbledore con sencillez.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Voldemort se levantó con dificultad, despreciando la ayuda que le brindaba, Bellatrix con complacencia. Los mortífagos que se habían acercado alrededor, regresaron a su línea.

-el chico, ¿está vivo?

Todos estaban en silencio, nadie se había acercado a Harry, pero miraban su inerte cuerpo. Molesto, apunto a Narcisa con su varita.

-tu. –dijo. Narcisa gimió al sentir una punzada de dolor. –examínale, y dime si está muerto.

Narcisa adolorida se acercó al cuerpo de Harry y se inclinó sobre él, le toco la cara primero y luego bajo hasta el corazón. La bruja se sorprendió al sentir los apresurados latidos del corazón del mago, agitando ella misma su respiración.

-¿Draco está vivo? ¿Está en el castillo? –susurro, Narcisa en el oído de Harry con una voz muy baja, que solo él pudo escuchar.

-si. –respondió en un suave susurro.

La bruja lucho para controlar la emoción sobre su respuesta, pero lo logró como buena serpiente que era. Levantándose e irguiéndose miro al señor oscuro atentamente, sin esquivarle la mirada.

-¡Esta muerto! –exclamo, Narcisa Malfoy.

Voldemort sonrió con satisfacción y todos sus aliados gritaron de alegría y triunfo, lanzando explosiones de luces en el aire, animando la celebración.

-vieron, Harry Potter está muerto… murió en mis manos y ningún hombre vivo puede amenazarme. –exclamaban, Voldemort a la multitud que quedo en silencio, prestándole atención. –miren… _¡Crucio!_ –dijo, apuntando al cuerpo de Harry. Este no se movió para nada.

-¡no, déjalo en paz! –grito, Hermione mirando con odio a su padre. –ya tuviste lo que querías, ¡déjalo en paz!

-¡te atreves a darme ordenes! –dijo, Voldemort airado. _-¡Crucio!_

Hermione fue elevada, retorciéndose y gritando de dolor hasta que Voldemort dejo que callera en el suelo.

-sé que intentas provocarme deliberadamente para que te mate, pero eso no sucederá pronto. –siseo, torturándola otra vez. –primero harás lo que yo te ordene y luego morirás. _¡Imperio!..._ mataras a tus amigos.

-no… no lo… haré. –aseguro con voz ahogada.

-¡CRUCIO!

Hermione se revolvió en el suelo, gritando a todo pulmón por el terrible dolor. Narcisa tembló ligeramente por miedo a que Harry reaccionara y miedo al darse cuenta que Voldemort era tan frio y despreciable, más de lo que había creído. Harry sintió muchas ganas de levantarse y defender a su amiga, pero no lo hizo porque todavía no habían eliminado a la serpiente; por lo que Voldemort no estaba listo para ser asesinado. Los gritos de Hermione cesaron al caer en la inconsciencia.

-despierta… ¡Rennervate! –ordeno. Hermione apenas pudo abrir un ojo. _-¡Imperio!..._ levántate y mírame.

Esta vez, Hermione hizo lo que le dijo. Levantándose en su cuerpo magullado y herido por causa de la maldición, miro a Voldemort con hipnotismo.

-tortura el cuerpo de Potter por una vez. –ordeno.

Sin titubeo, Hermione se acercó al cuerpo de Harry y apuntando con su varita.

-¡crucio! –dijo, insensible a lo que hacía.

Harry que se había preparado para la maldición, apretó la boca con fuerza, controlándose para no revelar que está vivo.

-¡excelente, querida! –exclamo con satisfacción. Ella se detuvo. –ven, acércate a mí.

Hermione se acercó a él, Voldemort miro a todos sus aliados.

-estamos listo. Ahora vamos al castillo y mostrémosle en que se ha convertido su héroe y su amiga. –exclamo con una sonrisa.

Todos los aliados sonrieron con burla. Voldemort se acercó a Hagrid y Rowle.

-tu, llévalo. –señalo al gigante.

El gigante sollozando en silencio, sea acerco a Harry y lo levanto con cuidado. Acunándolo en sus grandes y fuertes brazos, se levantó. Mientras que Voldemort le ordeno en un susurro a su hija que se quedara a lado de los Malfoy; ya que ellos se estarían mezclado con los otros mortífagos de bajo rango. Por lo que quedarían en la parte de atrás, donde no sería visible hasta que él lo quería en el momento adecuado.

-¡muévete! –ordeno, Voldemort a Hagrid.

El semi-gigante se tambaleo un poco y comenzó a caminar, rodeando de todos los mortífagos y gigantes. Voldemort lideraba la procesión victoriosa, dirigiéndose hacia el castillo de Hogwarts. Harry agradecía internamente que Hagrid era quien lo estuviera llevando, no solo porque lo cargaba de manera gentil, sino que sollozaba fuertemente encubriendo sin querer el latido de su pulso de cuello expuesto.

Al pasar cerca de los centauros, Hagrid los llamo cobarde por no haber ayudado en la batalla, continuando con sus sollozos y lagrimeos. Los mortífagos lanzaron insultos a los centauros también.

-alto. –ordeno, el señor tenebroso.

Todos se detuvieron, esperando la siguiente orden o movimiento de su señor, Hagrid fue obligado a detenerse.

-Harry Potter está muerto. –exclamo, Voldemort con una voz mágicamente amplificada. –lo maté mientras huía… intentando salvarse mientras ustedes sacrificaban sus vidas por él. –mintió. –tráiganme su cuerpo como prueba de que su héroe ha muerto. –ordeno. –la batalla está ganada. Han perdido a la mitad de sus combatientes, cualquiera que continúe resistiendo sea quien sea a mí, será asesinado como Potter…. Ahora salgan del castillo, arrodillase ante mí y los absolveré… y se unirán a mí para construir un nuevo mundo junto.

Por instante hubo un silencio sepulcral hasta que se escuchó algunos pasos en el castillo. Voldemort sonrió, acercándose a Hagrid y le ordeno que caminara más cerca de la entrada del castillo. Hagrid sollozando, avanzo. Harry sabía que pronto todo iba volverse un infierno, pero confiaba que las cosas salieran mejor de lo que se podía esperar en la situación que tanto él como Hermione estaban. Solo le quedaba la esperanza, solo eso.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Aun al haber escuchado la voz de Voldemort sobre todo el castillo y pedir que todos salieran, Draco se quedó cerca de la oficina de pociones, apoyado contra la pared a causa del terrible dolor que sentía como si alguien lo hubiera amputado una parte del miembro de su cuerpo, sin poder hacer nada.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¿Dónde estás? –llamó, Draco sin ponerse a pensar si alguien lo escuchaba.

Draco no sentía ninguna sensación feliz, solo soledad, depresión y oscuridad. Agitado y asustado por la sensación, cerró los ojos concentrándose solo en Hermione omitiendo todos los demás sonidos a su alrededor con la única intensión de encontrar su conexión nuevamente con su novia.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **En el patio de Hogwarts**

La multitud de los supervivientes gritaron de dolor contra los mortífagos, al ver el cuerpo inerte de Harry en los brazos de Hagrid, hasta que fueron silenciados por Voldemort.

-déjalo a mis pies, Hagrid, donde debe estar. –ordeno, Voldemort.

El semigigante sollozando lo hizo con cuidado.

-¿ven? –exclamo con una burlona sonrisa, paseándose de un lado a otro, cerca de Harry. -¡Harry Potter está muerto! Lo entienden ahora, ¿ilusos? ¿Creen que de verdad, Potter iba a derrotarme?... él solo era un niño como otros, miedoso, cobarde que intentaba escaparse y no enfrentarse a mí... y aun así recibió lo suyo. –aseguro. Los mortífagos se carcajearon.

-¡eso es mentira! Harry se enfrentó a ti, jamás ha sido un cobarde como tú. –exclamo, Ron con furia rompiendo el hechizo silenciador.

Los sobrevivientes apoyaron a Ron, gritándole una sarta de insultos al señor tenebroso, hasta que nuevamente fueron silenciados por el poderoso hechizo.

-sino me creen, pues entonces escuchen la voz de alguien que fue testigo y que sintió la sensación de traición de Harry Potter al intentar salvarse a sí mismo y dejarlos a ustedes enfrentarse a mis fuerzas.

Los defensores de Hogwarts se quedaron callados con curiosidad de saber quién era esa persona.

-querida, acércate. –ordeno con un tono satisfactorio.

Las filas de los mortífagos se dividieron en dos, todos estaban expectantes. Los pasos de una persona cubierta con una capa era lo único que resonaba en el silencio que se había extendido alrededor, hasta que se detuvo cerca de Voldemort.

-quítate la capa, querida.

Algunos sobrevivientes abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y otros jadearon al ver que Hermione era la persona que Voldemort tenía como testigo.

-dile, querida… dile como Harry Potter trato de escabullirse de la pelea y largarse de aquí… y como tu decidiste a apoyarme… diles toda la verdad. –ordeno.

Hermione miro a todos con ira.

-Harry Potter intento abandonar la pelea, pero los mortífagos lo atraparon antes de que lograra su propósito.

-¡eso… eso es mentira, Hermione! ¡Eso no puede ser verdad! –exclamo, Ron con furia.

Voldemort lo apunto con su varita, y lo expulso. Ron salió volando, pero gracias a George no se lastimo.

-es la absoluta verdad. –dijo, Hermione sin titubeo. –Harry solo fue un cobarde, por lo que decidí unirme a la voluntad de mi padre.

Voldemort sonrió triunfante, al ver las pálidas caras de todos sus oponentes al recibir la noticia.

-eso no… no puede ser…. Hermione, no puede ser hija de un monstruo como tú. –chillo, McGonagall desbastada.

-lo es, Hermione es mi hija… -afirmo, Voldemort con una malévola sonrisa. –al principio se opuso a mí, siguiendo y creyendo en Potter, pero… ¡Potter! ¡Potter! Él la traiciono, rompiéndole su dulce y tierno corazón y ahora ha decidido apoyarme en todo. –afirmo. -¿es así, querida? –dijo, apoyando la mano en los hombros de Hermione.

-así es, padre.

-eres una traidora, Hermione. –exclamo, Ginny con odio.

Algunos empezaron a insultar a la joven bruja, Voldemort permitió que los insultos se acrecentaran.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Pasillo de Hogwarts**

Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass y Theo Nott caminaban apresuradamente hacia la entrada del castillo cuando encontraron a Draco tirado en el suelo inconsciente. Pansy pego un chillido, asustada. Los cuatros se acercaron, pero se detuvieron con sorpresa al escucharlo murmurar…

-Hermione, Hermione… no te puedes rendir.

-Draco… ¿Draco está hablando de la sangre sucia? –pregunto, Theo en shock.

-¿Qué mierda significa eso? –dijo, Zabini desconcertado.

-Cómo es que… ¿Cómo es que Draco habla de la sangre sucia? –chillo, Pansy indignada.

-Hermione, Hermione reacciona. Reacciona, maldita sea. –exclamo.

Los cuatros lo miraban confundido en las divagaciones de su amigo.

-¿creen que Draco se refugió en el colegio fue por la sangre sucia, para ayudarla o algo así? –comento, Daphne con las cejas fruncida.

-¿Cómo demonios vamos a saberlo? –dijo, Blaise molesto de solo pensar que su amigo estaba involucrado con una sangre sucia, y no con cualquiera, sino con la mejor amiga de Potter.

-sea verdad o no que esté relacionado con la sangre sucia, no podemos dejarlo aquí. –comento, Theo mirando hacia el pasillo por alguien más venia. Blaise asintió.

-vamos a llevarlo a la mazmorra. –dijo, inclinándose para recogerlo. -¡mierda, está ardiendo! –exclamo, al tocarlo. Daphne y Pansy lo miraron.

-¿Qué dices? –pregunto, Pansy preocupada, tocando al rubio con cuidado. –tiene fiebre. Parece como si estuviese en llamas.

-así no lo podremos a la mazmorra, hay que llevarlo con Pomfrey. –aseguro, Zabini.

-sí, es lo mejor… ella sabrá que darle. –apoyo, Theo agarrando con cuidado al rubio.

-no le des la satisfacción… no se las dé. –murmuro, Draco.

-¿de qué tanto habla, Draco? –pregunto, Daphne con curiosidad.

-no lo sé, pero lo averiguaremos cuando reaccione… después de todo nos deberá una explicación. –afirmo, Blaise levantando a su amigo con ayuda de Theo.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

En la inconsciencia de Draco y Hermione.

 _-Hermione, recuerda… recuerda porque peleas. No puedes rendirte ahora que estamos tan cerca de triunfar. –aseguro, Draco viendo el cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione. -reacciona, Hermione. Reacciona te lo suplico. Me has protegido de no arrastrarme contigo, a pesar de que te asegure que no sucedería. Pero ahora Voldemort te está usando… ¡por Salazar, Hermione! no eres un maldito títere para que te usen contra tus amigos. –exclamo enfurecido._

 _-Draco… -murmuro, Hermione._

 _-Hermione. –dijo, aliviado sosteniéndola entre sus brazos._

 _-estoy cansada, Draco… cansada de luchar, todo se ha venido encima._

 _-lo sé. –afirmo, mirando todo a su alrededor, solo había oscuridad._

 _-no lo sabes. –dijo mirándolo a los ojos. –mis esperanza se fueron con Harry._

 _-¿se fueron? –pregunto desconcertado._

 _-está muerto, Harry está muerto. Voldemort lo mato frente a mis ojos y yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarlo, nada. –sollozo. –pero al menos podré protegerte a ti…_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto desconcertado._

 _-mi padre me está quebrantando y no creo que podré seguir protegiéndote por más tiempo._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir con seguir protegiéndome?... yo no quiero que me protejas. –vocifero, molesto. Hermione ladeo una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-es abrumador, Draco. Es abrumador el poder que tiene Voldemort sobre mí. Ahora que ha logrado romper parte de mí, entiendo lo que tanto me decía sobre la sensación de que yo querría usar la magia oscura… es una sensación abrumadora y deliciosa a la vez. –Draco lo miro asombrado._

 _-que… ¿Qué estás diciendo?_

 _-que es hora de cortar nuestro enlace, Draco… te dije que jamás querría arrastrarte a mi oscuridad y lo haré. Tu todavía no estas dañado… yo sí, es mejor decir adiós. –dijo tomándole el brazo derecho. Draco lo miro confundido._

 _-Finite…._

 _Draco entendió rápidamente que Hermione querría finalizar el encantamiento de enlace, por lo que la empujo, alejándose de ella._

 _-no, no te dejaré. Te di mi palabra que te ayudaría con tu carga y todavía no me he rendido, te ayudare así se lo último que haga. –dijo con determinación, cerrando los ojos._


	22. ¿Enfrentamiento Final?

-¡te ayudare! –grito, Draco reaccionando entre los brazos de Blaise y Theo.

-¡por Salazar!, Draco, puedes dejar de asustarnos. –exclamo, Blaise molesto. El rubio lo ignoro.

-suéltenme, necesito irme. –ordeno. Ellos lo hicieron.

-Draco necesitas ir con Pomfrey. –chillo, Pansy preocupada al ver el pálido estado de su amigo.

Él la ignoro caminando rápidamente hacia la entrada del castillo.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto, Daphne.

-tengo que evitar una desgracia. –respondió.

Sus amigos se quedaron en shock al escuchar su respuesta.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Harry deseaba levantarse y decirles a todo que Hermione estaba siendo controlada por Voldemort, pero sabía que todavía no era el momento para mostrar que estaba vivo. Nagini todavía estaba viva, por lo que Voldemort no moriría si se enfrentaran en ese momento.

-sé que la verdadera Hermione jamás hablaría mal de un amigo… y menos de Harry Potter. –vocifero, Neville caminando hacia adelante, herido.

Voldemort ladeo una sonrisa burlona.

-no sabes lo que es la amistad o el cariño. Hermione jamás diría mentira contra sus amigos, nunca lo hizo conmigo, menos lo habrá hecho con Harry. No conoces a tu hija como lo hago yo, y sé que ella no diría lo que dijo, si tú no la estuvieras obligando.

Voldemort lo miro furioso, los mortífagos y aliados expectante, mientras los sobrevivientes sorprendidos por las palabras valiente y segura de Neville.

-eres muy valiente al decir esas palabra… -decía, mirando al joven mago.

-Neville Longbottom. –dijo, Bellatrix con una sonrisa.

-eres un pura sangre de mucho valor, seguramente encontraremos un excelente puesto para ti entre mis mortífagos.

-primero el infierno se congelara antes que unirme a ti. –vocifero, Neville con desdén.

Harry se sintió orgulloso y a la vez preocupado por lo que le sucedería a su amigo Neville; ya que sabía que Voldemort no se quedaría sin hacerle nada por sus osadas palabras.

-muy bien, Longbottom si esa es tu decisión. Entonces te aplicare al plan original. –dijo con una voz muy suave y peligrosa.

El señor tenebroso levanto su varita y ondeándola, apareció un deforme pájaro con un objeto en su pata por una de las ventanas del castillo. El animal se posó en la mano de Voldemort, él agarro el deteriorado sombrero seleccionador que cargaba.

-no habrá más sombrero seleccionador en el colegio de Hogwarts. –aseguro. –no habrá más casas. El emblema, escudo y colores de mi noble ancestro, Salazar Slytherin, servirá para todo el mundo. ¿Verdad, Neville Longbottom? –dijo apuntándolo con su varita.

Neville se quedó petrificado e inmóvil. Voldemort le enfundo el sombrero seleccionador en la cabeza, deslizándose hacia abajo cubriéndoles los ojos. Los mortífagos levantaron sus varitas contra los sobrevivientes, manteniéndolos a raya. Los más adultos trataban de contener algunos de los jóvenes que estaban preocupados por el bienestar de Neville.

-querida, deshazte de cualquiera de ellos que vengan ayudar a Longbottom, no merecen estar en el nuevo mundo que quiero construir. –ordeno a su hija.

Ginny, Ron, y los gemelos Weasley corrieron a ayudar a Neville, pero Hermione se colocó en medio, evitando que se acercaran. Ron, George y Fred le lanzaron un _Desmaius_ mientras Ginny lanzaba un _Expulso._ Hermione se protegió fácilmente, revotando el hechizo contra ellos, los jóvenes apenas lograron salvarse de un fuerte golpe en el suelo gracias a la intervención de la profesora McGonagall. Sin esperárselo, Hermione le lanzo un _Sectumsempra_. La directora logro esquivarlo a tiempo. Kingsley y Tonks establecieron una lucha contra ella, pero Hermione logro mantener fácilmente el combate.

Los sobrevivientes miraron en shock el combate equiparado, a pesar de que eran dos contra uno. Los mortífagos fascinados y aterrorizado miraban a la hija de Voldemort, demostrando que era tan peligrosa como su padre. Voldemort sonreía fascinado al ver lo grandiosa que era su hija, pensando seriamente si debía matarla o no. Bellatrix sonreía orgullosa al ver a su alumna demostrando toda sus habilidades mágicas que ella se había encargado de explotar. Narcisa miraba con preocupación todo lo que acontecía, cuando un movimiento cerca de la entrada le llamo la atención. Reconociendo a su hijo, respiro aliviada.

-lo siento, Hermione pero necesitas parar. –exclamo, Kingsley.

Tonks y Kingsley le lanzaron al mismo tiempo el hechizo aturdidor, pero ella fue más rápida, esquivando el hechizo.

 _-avada Kedavra._ –exclamo.

Pero sin esperárselo, Hermione confundida desvió el hechizo sin querer salvándose Tonks por centímetros. La castaña miro a su alrededor buscando el causante, Draco apareció acercándose lentamente apuntándola con su varita. Voldemort lo miro fijamente.

-¿sabes lo que le sucede a los que se oponen a mí, Draco?

Él no lo miro, manteniendo toda su atención en Hermione. Lucius y Narcisa miraron con preocupación a su hijo al estar en una posición peligrosa.

-Neville le hará una demostración de todo lo que ocurrirá a cualquiera que sea demasiado estúpido para decidir enfrentarse a mí. –afirmo apuntando al joven mago con su varita.

Haciendo un movimiento con su varita, el sombrero que cubría a Neville ardió en llamas. Harry estuvo a punto de darse a conocer que estaba vivo para ayudar a su amigos, pero se quedó quieto sorprendido al escuchar un gran estruendo de grito de guerra hecho por los defensores de Hogwarts corriendo con furor hacia Voldemort y sus aliados. Hermione trato de irse en contra de ellos, pero Draco no la permitió enfrentándose a ella. Grawp, hermano del semigigante apareció corriendo contra los gigantes de Voldemort, gritando el nombre de Hagrid. Sin esperárselo nadie, los centauros decidieron apoyar a los de Hogwarts atacando a los mortífagos sin contenerse.

Aprovechando el caos en el patio de Hogwarts, Harry saco su capa de invisibilidad y se lo hecho sobre sí mismo. Acercándose a Neville, respiro aliviado a l verlo como este se quitaba el llameante sombrero, pero abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que Neville sacaba también la espada de Gryffindor.

Neville a quien Harry le había pedido de que se encargara de matar la serpiente si tenía la oportunidad, empuño la espada y con una sola estocada, el joven mago partió la gran cabeza de la serpiente en dos. Voldemort soltó un grito de furia que no fue escuchada por el gran bullicio que lo rodeaba. El cuerpo de la serpiente cayó pesadamente ante sus pies. Oculto bajo la capa de invisibilidad, Harry lanzo un encantamiento protector entre Neville y Voldemort.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Luchando para no ser tocado por algunas de las maldiciones y hechizos que volaban por todos lados, Draco trataba de mantener a raya a Hermione, pero le estaba costando por lo debilitado que estaba.

-¡ah! –jadeo, Draco al ser alcanzado una maldición en la pierna izquierda.

Hermione le lanzo una maldición, pero antes que pudiera ser tocado, un hechizo lo protegió. Draco miro a sus amigos, sorprendido por estar ahí y no haberse ido a sus casas.

-demonios, no podrías haber buscado a otra duelista a quien enfrentar, Draco... tuviste que buscar a… –se quejaba, Blaise molesto. -¿Cómo… como la llamaremos ahora? –pregunto, lanzándole un _Expulso._

-ya no es Granger… seria… ¿Ryddle o me equivocó? –comento, Pansy lanzando un hechizo.

Draco sonrió haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-solo díganle, Hermione. –dijo, Draco repeliendo una maldición.

-no, mejor sabelotodo. –dijo, Theo lanzándose a un lado al ver que la maldición asesina volaba directamente a ella.

-sí, sabelotodo le queda mejor. –apoyo, Blaise.

-dime, ¿Qué le hiciste a la sabelotodo para querer matarte? –pregunto, Theo con burla al ver que la mayor concentración de los hechizo de la castaña era contra su amigo.

-nada, Voldemort la está controlando, ella jamás trataría de matar a nadie. –respondió, Draco sin titubeo.

-¡mierda! esto es peor que la conclusión de Theo. –dijo, Blaise.

-nunca terminaremos con esto, sin que alguien derrote a Voldemort primero o logremos aturdirla por lo menos. –gimió, Daphne lanzándole _Titillando,_ Hermione se la reboto, siendo maldecida la rubia.

Theo le lanzo un _Expulso_ mientras Pansy lanzo un _hechizo cascada_. Hermione trastabillo, evitando por poco los hechizos y repeliéndolos. Draco y Blaise le lanzaron un _Desmaius_. Uno de los hechizo le alcanzo en un lado del brazo, Hermione gimió de dolor, pero se mantuvo en pies mirando con furia a los jóvenes.

-ahora si estamos en una gran mierda. –declaró, Blaise.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Estando Harry cerca de Hermione, la apunto con su varita…

 _-Hermione, por favor escucha mi voz. –Suplicó –tienes que reaccionar o lastimaras a personas inocentes por culpa de Voldemort y sé que eso jamás te perdonaras si lo haces._

 _-no es real, no es real. Harry está muerto. –murmuro la inconciencia._

 _-soy muy real, Hermione. Soy tan real que estoy aquí para recordarte tu promesa._

 _-¿promesa?_

 _-me prometiste que siempre estarías conmigo, que me apoyarías, que jamás me abandonarías. ¿Recuerdas?_

 _-¿Harry?_

 _-sí, soy yo, Hermione. Tienes que reaccionar no puedes permitir que Voldemort te siga controlando, tu eres quien debes decidir tu camino, no tu padre. Eres tu quien decide tu vida, no él._

 _-Harry, estas vivo. –exclamo una voz con emoción._

 _-por supuesto que estoy vivo, soy el niño que vivió. –bromeó. –ahora despierta de una vez por toda de la manipulación de Voldemort y demuéstrale que él no tiene ningún poder sobre ti, por mucho que compartan la sangre. –ordeno._

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Pansy se encontraba en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor mientras Daphne trataba de aplicar un hechizo curativo para controlar el sangrado de las piernas, pero le estaba dificultando con todo los hechizos que volaban a su alrededor. Theo, Blaise y Draco le lanzaron unos hechizos combinado, pero Hermione lo repelió saliendo ellos volando a un lado. Draco se hirió la pierna con gravedad, Blaise se quedó sin aire al recibir un golpe en el abdomen y Theo cayó, golpeándose la cabeza quedando inconsciente. Acercándose a Pansy y Daphne, la rubia trato de enfrentarse pero ella, lo congeló. Pansy abrió los ojos aterrorizada cuando la castaña se paró frente a ella. Por un instante Hermione se le quedo mirando, hasta que levanto su varita. Pansy cerró los ojos con miedo de ser asesinada.

-tranquila, Parkinson no te hare nada, solo curare las heridas que te provoque. –aseguro, Hermione.

Pansy abrió los ojos de golpe, mirando a la castaña que le lanzaba un hechizo no verbal. La bruja solo observo como el sangrado se detenía y las heridas empezaron a cerrarse. Aun en shock, solo vio cuando la castaña se fue hacia Draco. El rubio que había observado lo que había hecho Hermione, ladeo una pequeña sonrisa.

-hola, extraña. –saludo. Ella lo miro avergonzada.

-lo siento, perdí el camino por un momento. –dijo, inclinándose a él mientras le curaba la herida.

-descuida, todos tenemos un momento para tocar fondo. –tranquilizo, Draco levantándose con la ayuda de la ella. –ahora que has regresado como eres, debemos enfrentarnos a Voldemort… Potter, él esta…

-está vivo, él se encargara de mi padre.

Draco lo miro con sorpresa.

-¿estas segura de lo que dices?

-sí, pero no hay tiempo para hablar, todavía no ha terminado la batalla. –dijo, mirando el caos a su alrededor.

Los amigos de Draco se acercaron a ellos.

-qué bueno que estas con nosotros y no contra nosotros. –bromeó, Blaise.

Hermione lo miro avergonzada, pero fue empujada por Draco a un lado, salvándola de una maldición.

-vamos, hay que ayudar a Potter y tus amigos. –dijo, Draco jalándola hacia la entrada del castillo donde estaba la mayor cantidad de mortífagos y defensores de Hogwarts combatiendo.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Entre la multitud y el caos, Harry bajo su capa de invisibilidad entro a empujones mientras aprovecho la oportunidad de aturdir a todo mortífago que tuvo a la vista, siendo estos pisoteados por la multitud que entraba apresurada al gran comedor. Harry trato de maldecir a Voldemort, pero le estaba dificultando por la gran multitud mezclada entre mortífagos y los de Hogwarts. Voldemort luchaba con odio puro contra McGonagall, Slughorn y Kingsley que estaban haciendo todo lo posible por acabarlo. Cuando Harry intento una vez más acercarse a él, vio con horror como Bellatrix estuvo muy cerca de matar a Tonks, por lo que decidió ir en su ayuda y olvidarse de Voldemort, pero se detuvo al ver que Hermione se acercaba.

-déjamela a mí, Tonks. –dijo, Hermione colocándose en medio de las dos.

La bruja asintió con una sonrisa.

-es bueno verte otra vez, Hermione. –dijo, Tonks alejándose. Ella asintió.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo mi lady? –pregunto, Bellatrix con ira.

-lo que debería haber hecho desde la primera vez que tuve la oportunidad de desaparecerte. –respondió, mirándola sin miedo.

-¡maldita traidora! _¡Avada Kedavra!_ –exclamo, apuntándola con su varita.

El rayo verde choco contra la maldición asesina de Hermione, hasta que estos se repelieron causando una gran explosión a su alrededor. Ninguna de las dos se movió de su posición, Bellatrix miro la varita de Hermione.

-tienes mi varita, traidora.

-bueno, era… tu varita, ya no más. Ahora me pertenece, me he ganado su lealtad con un poco de práctica. –le comunico, Hermione con una burlona sonrisa. –después de todo fui tu alumna y aprendí contigo todo lo que tenía que saber para dominar las artes oscura, algo que tu var… ¡digo!, ¡digo! Mi varita le gusta hacer. –dijo, pausadamente saboreando cada palabra. –además que permití que mi lado oscuro heredado por _mi padre Tom_ dominara sobre la varita por un momento, ganándome su lealtad por completo y ahora… le daré la oportunidad a mi varita de probar un poco más el verdadero poder de quitar la escoria de este mundo. –afirmo con desprecio.

-tu eres la verdadera escoria, ¡traidora!… te volviste contra tu sangre, alguien que de verdad vale la pena y no con malditos crédulos que ama a los sangre sucia. –rugió, Bellatrix con furia.

-me da igual tu opinión, querida. –dijo quitándole importancia con la mano.

-¡perra! –exclamo, lanzándole una maldición.

Harry miro con terror y alegría de ver a su amiga enfrentándose a la loca de Bellatrix en iguales habilidades. Las maldiciones volaban una contra otra, sin tregua. Nadie se atrevió acercarse por miedo a que alguna maldición lo alcanzara. Los mortífagos alrededor trataron de irse en contra de Hermione, pero Tonks, Luna, Draco junto a sus amigos se enfrentaron a ellos.

En un grito de rabia, Bellatrix le lanzo un _avada Kedavra_ cuando Hermione trastabillo, pero ella logro esquivarlo, contratacando rápidamente con un _Fulgari_ seguido por un _incendio_. La mortífaga fue atrapada con unas cuerdas luminosas, atándola con crueldad. La bruja chillo de dolor. Sin piedad alguna, Hermione le lanzo la maldición asesina golpeando directamente a la sádica bruja, muriendo al instante. La multitud que observaba gritaron de alegría. Voldemort grito de furia, expulsando a sus combatientes hacia atrás, perdiendo a su mal leal servidora. Alzando su varita contra Hermione…

 _-Protego._ –grito, Harry.

Su encantamiento escudo se expandió en medio del Salón. Voldemort miro alrededor en busca de la fuente. Harry se quitó la capa de invisibilidad, sorprendiendo a la gran mayoría, en especial al señor tenebroso.

-¡Harry! ¡Está vivo! –rugieron la gran mayoría.

Harry miro por un momento a Hermione, ella solo le sonrió, asintiendo la cabeza. La multitud se quedaron callados de repente a causa del miedo al ver que Voldemort y Harry se miraban uno a otro, girando en círculos.

-no quiero que ninguno me ayude. –ordeno, Harry con voz alta resonando por todo el Gran Comedor. –así es como debe ser… tengo que ser yo.

-Potter no quiere decir eso… dime, ¿a quién usaras esta vez de escudo… a mi hija, tal vez? –dijo con burla.

-a nadie, esto es entre tú y yo, Tom. Esto terminara con de los dos muerto. –aseguro.

Voldemort lo miro con furia y tenso a la vez.

-y ¿crees que ese serás tú, el niño que sobrevivió por accidente?

-bueno he demostrado que he sobrevivido por accidente dos veces que has intentado matarme, gracias al amor de mi madre u otra gracias a ti.

-¿de qué hablas? –pregunto, Voldemort desconcertado.

-a diferencia de ti, Tom, sobreviví gracias a la oscura magia que tanto usabas, me hiciste ser un horrocrux como lo habías hecho como lo demás artefacto o tu querida mascota. –respondió con burla. Voldemort lo miro, sorprendido.

-se tantas cosas de ti, Ryddle que te sorprendería. –el señor tenebroso mantuvo toda su atención. –ya no mataras a nadie más ni hoy ni nunca. –sentencio con rotundidad. –no podrás volver hacerles daño a ninguno de ellos, porque estoy haciendo lo mismo que hizo mi madre por mi… protegerlos de ti.

-hablas del amor. –dijo, Voldemort con burla. –crees en la misma estupidez que Dumbledore… aquel que cayó de la torre, sin vida alguna y rompiéndose como un muñeco de cera en el suelo.

-te sorprendería lo que las personas harían por amor, Tom.

El mago tenebroso le dirigió una mirada calculadora.

-Severus Snape no era uno de tus hombres… lo era de Dumbledore, de Dumbledore desde el momento en que empezaste a perseguir a mi madre. –decía sin titubeo. – Y nunca lo comprendiste, porque es la única cosa que no puedes comprender, el amor. ¿Nunca viste a Snape lanzar un Patronus, Ryddle?

Voldemort no le respondió. Todos alrededor escuchaban y miraban con atención.

-el Patronus de Snape era un cierva, como el de mi madre. –continuo, Harry. –porque la amo durante casi toda su vida, desde que eran niños. Deberías haberlo notado, Ryddle. ¿Deberías haberlo sospechado cuando te pidió que le perdonaras la vida?

-él solo la deseaba, eso era todo. –dijo, Voldemort con desprecio. –pero después cuando murió tu madre, siguió con su vida con otras mujeres, y de sangre pura, que le merecían…

-por supuesto que te dijo eso, pero fue espía de Dumbledore desde el momento en que la amenazaste, y ha trabajado contra ti desde entonces. ¡Dumbledore ya se estaba muriendo cuando Snape acabo con él! Severus Snape solo le hizo un favor que Dumbledore mismo le pidió por misericordia.

-eso ya no importa. –exclamo, Voldemort soltando una fría carcajada. –no importa si Snape era mío o de Dumbledore... de igual manera lo elimine como lo hice con tu madre. No importa si planeo la muerte con Dumbledore y todas sus intenciones de alejarme de la varita de Sauco, porque no sirvió de nada… -mirándolo con burla y desdén. –yo sigo estando por delante de ti y de los planes de Dumbledore, descubrí que Snape era el dueño de la varita al matar a Dumbledore y hace tres hora que me deshice de él, siendo ahora yo el legítimo dueño de la varita y con la que te eliminare primero y luego lo haré con todo los traidores y tus amigos que te siguieron ciegamente como su salvador. –aseguro con furia.

-es verdad, su plan no salió como quería. Tienes razón. –acepto, Harry. –pero antes que me mates, te aconsejo que piense en lo que has hecho… piensa e intenta sentir algo de remordimiento, Ryddle.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto, Voldemort sorprendido por primera vez. -¿que buscas, Potter?

-solo darte una última oportunidad. –respondió, Harry con sinceridad. –que es todo lo que te queda… sé un hombre e intenta sentir algún remordimiento, Tom…

-¿te atreves…? –dijo indignado.

-sí, me atrevo. Porque el último plan de Dumbledore no se ha vuelto contra mí, sino que se ha vuelto contra ti.

La mano de Voldemort temblaba sobre la varita de Saúco. Harry se aferraba la de Draco, sabía que solo faltaba segundos para que todo terminara.

-sabes porque la varita de no te responde como debería, porque mataste a la persona equivocada. Severus Snape nunca fue el auténtico amo de la varita de Sauco.

-yo mate a Snape.

-¿no me has estado escuchando? Snape nunca derroto a Dumbledore. ¡La muerte de Dumbledore estaba planeada! Pero antes que se concretara su plan, la varita de sauco reconoció a un nuevo amo. El nuevo amo le quito su varita contra su voluntad, sin comprender nunca lo que había hecho exactamente, o que la varita más peligrosa del mundo le había otorgado su lealtad… -Voldemort respiraba muy rápido.

-el auténtico amo de la varita de saúco era Draco Malfoy.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Draco miro con sorpresa a Hermione.

-soy el amo de la varita de sauco.

-era. –aseguro, Hermione. Draco lo miro sin comprender. –recuerdas el día en la mansión cuando Harry arrebato tu varita, él se hizo dueño de tu varita.

-entonces, Potter… -Hermione asintió.

-Harry es el verdadero dueño de la varita de sauco. –afirmo.

-entiendo… solo espero que Potter me regrese mi varita cuando esto termine. –comento con una mueca. Ella ladeo una pequeña sonrisa.

Los dos miraron con atención como Voldemort le lanzaba la maldición asesina al mismo tiempo que Harry lanzaba un _Expelliarmus_ contra él, causando una gran explosión que estallo entre ellos, marcando el centro del círculo que habían estado trazando, en el punto donde los hechizos colisionaron. El rayo verde de Voldemort se volvió contra su propio lanzador, la varita de sauco voló alto. Harry la atrapo con agilidad mientras el cuerpo de Tom Ryddle golpeo en el suelo, muerto de una vez por todas. Por unos segundo o minutos todo se quedó en silencio, hasta que estallo un gran grito de alegría entre los sobrevivientes. La luz del nuevo día se estaba asomando poco a poco sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts y todo a su alrededor.

Draco compartió una alegre sonrisa con su novia, pero fue borrada cuando al ver que ella se tambaleo muy pálida.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto preocupado, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco! –grito, Narcisa acercándose con su esposo.

Su hijo lo miro por un momento, pero volvió su atención hacia su novia.

-¿Qué te sucede, Hermione?

-no me siento bien… -susurro, cayendo inconsciente.

-¡Hermione!

-¿Qué le sucede? –pregunto, Narcisa preocupada.

-tengo que llevarla a la mansión, no sé lo que le pasa, pero es mejor tratarla allá.

-está bien, vamos. –dijo, Narcisa sosteniéndole la mano.

Draco desapareció junto con Hermione, padres y amigos mientras Harry trataba de escapar de la multitud que lo felicitaba mientras buscaba a su hermana.

-¿han visto a Hermione? la estoy buscando, pero no la encuentro. –pregunto a Ron y Ginny al verlo con su familia y amigos.

-no la hemos visto. –respondió, Ginny con frialdad.

-seguramente se largó en el primer descuido para no ser encarcelada y llevada a Azkaban como lo merecen todos los mortífagos y seguidores de Voldemort. Y en especial ella que es hija de ese maldito. –comento, Ron con sequedad. Harry frunció las cejas, molesto por el comentario.

-tú no sabes nada, Ron, así que no hables así de Hermione. Además gracias a ella, Bellatrix está muerta…

-sí, pero es solo para ganarse tu confianza y matarte en la menor oportunidad… -decía, Ginny.

-eso no es verdad, Ginny. –refuto, Harry.

-Ginny tiene razón, Hermione solo ha estado contigo para ganarse tu confianza y eliminarte en la menor oportunidad. –aseguro, Ron.

-no tienen ningún derecho de juzgar a Hermione, solo porque es hija de Voldemort… ella no tiene la culpa del padre que le toco…

-estas mal, Harry… Hermione ataco a mis hijos cuando intento ayudar a Neville, ella… -dijo, Molly enojada.

-ella estaba bajo la maldición Imperius

-a otro con ese cuento. –refuto, Ginny.

-sí, ya sabemos lo que dirás… que estuvo bajo la maldición y que por eso nos atacó y trato de matar a nosotros, a sus "amigos"… -dijo, Ron con burla.

-ya no escuchare más tonterías. –afirmo, Harry dándole la espalda. Él estaba sorprendido por la actitud principalmente de su amigo y exnovia.

-¿ustedes piensan iguales? –pregunto, Harry a la mayoría que había prestado atención a la discusión.

-yo sí creo en tu explicación, Harry. –dijo, Luna con una sonrisa.

-también, yo. –dijo, Tonks.

-y yo. –dijo, Neville con la espada en la mano. Harry asintió con una sonrisa.

Harry le agradeció su apoyo, prometiéndole que después de encontrar a Hermione le explicaría todo lo que necesitan saber. Buscando a su hermana, Harry solo esperaba que las cosas mejoraran para todos con el tiempo, pero sabía que las decisiones de perdonar y seguir adelante eran muy incierta en todas las personas, porque lo único que quedaba era la esperanza de un futuro mejor.

 **continuara...**


	23. Explicaciones Pendientes 1

**II Parte**

 **Las decisiones han sido tomadas, pero el futuro es más incierto que nunca. Draco, Hermione y Harry tendrán que decidir qué es lo mejor para todo, si seguir el corazón o la razón.**

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0 &** **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Harry busco a Hermione y a Draco entre los sobrevivientes, pero no encontró a ninguno, ni siquiera a algunos de los Malfoy. Por lo que pensó a donde podrían estar.

-¡Kreacher! –llamo. El elfo apareció.

-amo, Kreacher está para servirle.

-Kreacher, ¿puedes llevarme a la mansión Malfoy? -pregunto, apresurado. El elfo lo miro sorprendido.

-sí, amo.

-entonces, llévame, Kreacher… llévame rápido. –ordeno. Él lo toco, desapareciendo.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Mansión Malfoy**

El sanador de la familia Malfoy realizaba algunos análisis mágicos a Hermione mientras Draco y Narcisa los acompañaban. Lucius juntos a los amigos de sus hijos estaban en la sala comiendo algunos aperitivos, cuando fueron sorprendidos por Harry que salió por la cocina.

-¿Dónde está Malfoy y Hermione?

Lucius salió de la sorpresa mirando al joven mago con molestia.

-¿para qué quieres saberlo?

-no encontraba a mi amiga y el único lugar donde puede estar es aquí, ¿dónde está Hermione?... quiero hablar con ella. –exigió.

-ella no está bien, Potter. –dijo, Draco apareciendo.

-¿Qué dices?... llévame con ella, quiero verla. –ordeno, acercándose al rubio.

-está bien, vamos. –acepto, dirigiéndolo hacia la habitación.

-¿Cuándo Draco se hizo amigo de Potter? –pregunto, Theo confundido.

-no lo sé, yo no entiendo nada. –respondió, Lucius bebiéndose una copa de Whisky de fuego.

-bueno, creo que es mejor que me vaya… ¿quiero saber cómo están mis padre y hermana? –dijo, Daphne levantándose.

-está bien, cualquier cosa te avisamos, Daph. –dijo, Pansy.

-gracias, Pansy… nos vemos.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

-¿saben que tiene? –pregunto, Harry sentado en el borde de la cama, sosteniendo la mano de su amiga.

-el sanador todavía no ha encontrado una explicación. –respondió, Draco sentado en la silla al otro lado de la cama, pasándole un pañuelo húmedo en la frente. –pero se ha llevado una muestra de sangre para averiguar lo que le sucede… aunque cree que a causa de las tortura a la que ha estado expuesta en los últimos meses, le ha afectado.

-con la tortura que le hizo la loca de tu tía y Voldemort no sería extraño que su cuerpo le esté pasando factura. –dijo, Harry preocupado.

-eso no es lo que tanto me preocupa, sino la marca que le hizo su padre. –afirmo, Draco.

-¿Qué marca?... yo no le he visto ninguna marca. –dijo confundido.

Draco suspiro mirando a su novia, antes de mirar fijamente al pelinegro.

-esperaba que Hermione hubiera sido la que te explicara las cosas, pero ahora que no sabemos cuándo despertara creo que debes saber algunas cosas que le ha acontecido y que son muy importantes que debe saber, ya que la has cuidado como te dije. –Harry bufo.

-la hubiera cuidado, aun si tu no me lo hubieras dicho. –rezongo.

Draco ladeo una pequeña sonrisa, hasta que se volvió serio.

-Voldemort le hizo una marca en la espalda cuando Hermione nació. Ella nunca fue consciente de eso porque su madre antes de ser asesinada por Voldemort, le bloqueo la marca y ciertos poderes que había heredado de su padre.

-entonces, eso explica porque no entendía las serpientes y menos el basilisco en el segundo año.

-sí, así es… Voldemort tan característico de llegar apropiadamente a cualquier lugar, llego a la casa de los Granger's y torturo a los padres de Hermione… ahí fue donde le revelo que ella era su hija. Y pues conoces a Hermione, ella no le creyó, hasta que él demostró lo contrario rompiendo los hechizos que le había establecido su madre. Con el tiempo, descubrí que la marca de su padre, no era una simple marca como la de nosotros. –afirmo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-nuestra marca era solo para las llamadas que Voldemort requería de nosotros, pero la marca de Hermione era para mantener un control sobre ella, aparte de la llamada. Voldemort podría torturarla y ordenarle…

Harry lo miro contrariado.

-pero, entonces ¿Cómo es que Hermione nunca le respondió o hizo lo que dijo?... bueno, excepto esta madrugada.

-fue por mi plan.

-¿tu plan? -pregunto, arqueando una ceja, escéptica.

-sí, Potter. Recuerda que soy un Slytherin y siempre pienso en lo que más conviene. –dijo, petulante. Harry rodo los ojos. -mi plan fue que Hermione se fuera contigo; ya que Voldemort hubiera tenido mayor poder sobre ella, si la tenía cerca. Además, Hermione y yo hicimos un enlace de alma.

-un enlace de… ¿Qué? –dijo, confundido.

-Potter… -dijo, Draco exasperado. -¡por Salazar! ¡Potter!... es increíble que no leas un poco sobre hechizos.

Harry se avergonzó, pero lo miro con seriedad.

-explica, Malfoy… ¿Qué hiciste con Hermione?

Draco bufo por la orden.

-el hechizo es para sentir lo que el otro sienta. Y en caso de lo que Hermione estaba viviendo, pues compartió su dolor conmigo por lo que su dolor no era tan fuerte como normalmente hubiera sido si ella lo hubiera recibido de lleno. Pero Voldemort fue aumentando la intensidad de dolor y llamado a medida que paso el tiempo, realmente fue muy extremo…

-pero algo no funcionó bien, Hermione se rindió al llamado de Voldemort.

Draco asintió con las cejas fruncida.

-sí, pero fue porque Hermione de alguna manera me… me bloqueo para que yo no sintiera las cosas terribles que ella sintió cuando se volvió más intenso, para no arrastrarme a la oscuridad como ella se sentía. –dijo, incomodo, carraspeando un poco. –además, no creo que se allá rendido por completo. Más bien, creo que fue el shock de pensar que estabas muerto lo que la hundió por un momento. –aseguro, mirándolo a los ojos.

-las cosas no serán fácil para ella de ahora en adelante. –pronostico, Harry con pesar.

-sí, primero por llevar la sangre del peor mago oscuro que hemos tenido en nuestra comunidad y segundo por los ataque que hizo bajo la maldición imperio… –apoyo. –la comunidad no será muy amable con ella.

-Hermione no está sola, me tiene a mí y no permitiré que alguien la haga daño… -aseguraba.

-espero que mantengas tu palabra, Potter porque Hermione necesitara tu apoyo. –dijo, Draco sin titubeo. -… y seamos honesto, yo no estaré en buena posición para ayudarla, en cambio tu podrás cuidarla cuando yo no podré hacerlo. –Harry asintió.

-puedo preguntar desde cuando cambiaste la idea sobre los sangre pura y sangre sucia, y te hiciste novia de mi hermana. –pregunto.

-eso, Potter es una larga historia. –respondió, Draco con una sonrisa.

-bueno, creo que tenemos bastante tiempo, ¿no crees? –comento, Harry con sorna. Draco arqueo una ceja y lo miro.

-antes tendrás que asearte y cambiarte, estas hecho un asco. –afirmo, levantándose. –te buscare algo para que te cambies…

-no es necesario… -le comento. – _accio_ bolsa de cuenta.

La bolsita de cuenta de Hermione que estaba en su pantalón, salió volando hasta las manos de Harry. El pelinegro saco su bolsa de equipaje.

-un lugar extraño para guardar tus cosas, Potter y más al ver que mi novia es quien ha sido tu guardarropa todo este tiempo. –rezongo, Draco indignado.

Harry le causo gracia su indignación y lo bizarro de la situación, por lo que no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa, algo que ofendió a Draco.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Lucius se acercó a su esposa en la cocina donde ella le estaba dándole algunas órdenes a los elfos.

-¿desde cuándo nos hicimos partidarios de Potter?

-desde que nuestro hijo decidió hacerlo. –respondió, Narcisa mirándolo a los ojos. -¿te molesta?

Lucius se quedó en silencio por un momento, hasta que suspiro profundamente.

-bueno, no puedo decir que no me molesta porque estaría mintiendo, pero creo que con todas las cosas que los he hecho vivir por mis malas decisiones y como nuestro hijo ha tenido que soportar tantas cosas en su propia casa y no pude protegerlo, no tengo ningún derecho a reclamarles nada… -afirmaba, mirándola a los ojos. –ni a ti, ni a Draco. –dijo, tomándole la cálida mano. Narcisa lo miro con tristeza.

-la comunidad será muy dura con nosotros y no podría culparlos. Nosotros nos encargamos que todos supieran que apoyábamos las ideas de Voldemort y lo sangre pura… será muy difícil para todos de librarnos de ir a Azkaban por un tiempo. –aseguro.

-tú no tienes la marca, Cissy. Wizengamot no podrá encontrar prueba contra ti que eras un mortífago… además, si alguien intenta acusarte, te podrías librar con la ayuda que le brindaste a Potter por nuestro hijo… y con respecto a Draco, creo que con sus acciones en público y con la ayuda de Potter, él podrá salvarse.

-y tú, Lucius, ¿Qué pasara contigo?... tú no tienes a nadie para testificar a tu favor. –pregunto con preocupación.

-esta vez no eludiré mis responsabilidades y pagare la sentencia que establezca Wizengamot cuando se organicen. Solo espero que las consecuencias de mis actos no los arrastren a ustedes a también en Azkaban…

-verás que saldremos lo mejor posible de la situación como siempre… ya lo veras. –dijo con optimismo.

-lo siento mucho, Narcisa, siento mucho en la posición en que he puesto a nuestra familia. –aseguro con voz ahogada.

-tu no fuiste el único que falló, yo también lo hice… podría haber intentado detenerte pero no lo hice. Por lo que los dos somos responsable de lo que suceda con nuestra familia, así que hazme el favor de dejar de compadecerte y trata de mantener la compostura como lo has hecho hasta ahora, porque te necesito… –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, apretándole la mano a su esposo. –necesito que sigas siendo nuestro pilar fuerte y astuto para lo que venga.

-lo haré, Cissy. Lo hare por ti y por nuestro hijo. –prometió, dándole un casto beso en la frente.

-gracias.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Después de haberse duchado y cambiado, Draco le contaba a Harry su historia con Hermione mientras vigilaban el estado de la castaña.

-entonces se hicieron novios en la noche del gran baile. –comento, Harry asombrado.

-sí, y todo se lo debo a tu amigo, la comadreja.

Harry hizo una mueca.

-¿Qué sucede, Potter?... no creas que porque Hermione es mi novia, voy a dejar de llamar Weasley, comadreja porque eso no sucederá… -aseguraba, Draco con una torcida sonrisa.

-no es eso, solo no sé en que quedara nuestra amistad con Ron… -decía. Draco soltó un bufido.

-no sé de qué te preocupas, Potter. La comadreja, Hermione y tú siempre serán el trio de oro, se han peleado cantidades de veces y siempre se han reconciliado.

-esta vez no estoy muy seguro de que eso suceda, y menos con la actitud que lo vi antes de venir aquí. –comento, Harry desanimado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto con seriedad.

-Ron cree que Hermione es una traidora y no creo que sea feliz en ser amiga de la hija de Voldemort.

-espero que la comadreja no sea un problema para Hermione porque no me contendré en darle un par de lecciones por muy amigo que sea de mi novia…–comentaba con ferocidad.

Harry lo miro por un momento, sin decirle nada mientras él seguía diciendo todo lo que le haría a Ron, hasta que…

-¿Cómo lograste mantener tu amor hacia Hermione, aun si no estaba con ella en todo este tiempo?

Draco lo miro sorprendido por la pregunta, volviéndose incomodo al mismo tiempo.

-yo no soy tan sentimental como tú, Potter y menos somos amigos. Porque primero tú te convertirás en un Slytherin y yo en un Gryffindor para hablarte como viejos amigos y revelarte lo que siento. –afirmo.

Harry le molesto sus palabras, pero sabía que tenía razón; ya que para él le era muy difícil poder hablar con el rubio como lo hacía con su amigo Ron.

–pero solo te diré que cuando encuentras a la persona que te hace vivir plenamente sin contenerte, la sentirá siempre a tu lado y nunca dejaras de sentir por ella. Aun cuando no esté ahí, contigo, la sentirás como un miembro de tu cuerpo. –continuo, Draco con sinceridad.

Harry se sorprendió por sus profundas palabras, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, tocaron la puerta. Narcisa entro con un par de bandeja.

-les traje algo de comer… -le comunico.

-yo no tengo hambre, madre.

-pues tendrás que comer algo, Draco. No puedes estar salteándote la comida. Ayer no comiste nada. –protesto, Narcisa con molestia.

Draco hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada. Acercándose a la pequeña mesita de la habitación, empezó a comer.

-usted también, señor Potter. –dijo, Narcisa mirándolo a los ojos.

-yo… -el pelinegro no sabía que decir.

-Hermione no le agradara verlo en un estado hambriento cuando ella despierte. –aseguro. Harry se sonrojo por sus sinceras palabras.

-está bien, gracias señora Malfoy. –dijo con sinceridad. Ella asintió, saliendo de la habitación.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Después de desayunar y terminar de hablar, Harry se quedó con Hermione mientras Draco fue hablar con sus amigos que lo estaban esperando en la sala. Pansy, Daphne, Astoria, Blaise y Theo se habían cambiado cuando el rubio se había demorado.

-¡por fin, amigo! Pensé que te habías olvidado de tus verdaderos amigos. –bromeó, Theo.

Draco ladeo una sonrisa.

-es muy difícil olvidarse de ustedes. En especial de ti, Theo con tus sinceras y discretas palabras. –comento, sentándose.

-Draco, creo que es hora que nos des una explicación de tu relación con la… -decía, Blaise molesto.

-con la sabelotodo. –termino, Pansy de decir.

-sí, eso mismo. –Draco rodo los ojos al escuchar el sobrenombre.

-yo que ustedes me lo pensaría dos veces antes de llamarla así frente a ella. –comento con tranquilidad.

-no importa como la llamemos ahora, lo que importa es que nos cuente todo. –aseguro, Blaise quitándole importancia.

Draco lo miro aburrido, pero le conto lo necesario a sus amigos. Ellos lo miraron sorprendido al nunca haber sospechado de su relación con Hermione en tan largo tiempo y más por sus tratos mutuos en público.

-¿sabías que Hermione era hija de Voldemort, todo este tiempo? –pregunto, Theo.

-si…

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste? –reclamo, Pansy.

-Voldemort nos había dado una orden a los más allegado que nadie podía decir sobre la verdadera identidad de Hermione, hasta que él lo ordenara… es por eso que no me arriesgue a decirle a nadie

-excepto a Potter. –comento, Blaise.

-sí, pero eso lo hice porque necesitaba su ayuda con Hermione. –afirmo.

-fue un riesgo muy grande, ¿no lo crees?... después de lo que nos has contado, Potter podría haberle mostrado a Voldemort tu relación con Hermione. –comento, Daphne. Draco asintió.

-sí, pero valía la pena el riesgo. Potter necesitaba saberlo para que comprendiera a Hermione y no la traicionara para los meses que se aproximan.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto, Astoria.

-Potter me acaba de decir que la familia de la comadreja está en contra de Hermione y no me sorprendería si hay alguno más que lo esté…

-sí, la comunidad va a ser muy severa no solo con ella, sino contra todos nosotros, aun cuando no tengamos la marca. –apoyo, Blaise con pesimismo.

-¿saben algo de tu padres, Pansy? –pregunto, Draco.

-sí, mi mamá está en la mansión segura, pero preocupada por mi papá… sospecha que probablemente está muerto o huyendo. –respondió, Pansy con tristeza.

-lo siento, Pans.

-mi mamá le había advertido a mi padre que se alejara de la batalla, pero… yo creo que mi papá no le hizo caso… -comento. –mi mamá me dijo que mejor me quedara aquí, hasta que tuviera noticia de mi padre. Por ahora se ha dirigido al colegio averiguar alguna noticia y después me llamara cuando esté segura en la mansión.

-y ¿tus padres, Daph?

-ellos están bien, estaban un poco preocupado por mi cuando no había llegado con Tory, pero ya están mejor. –respondió con una sonrisa.

-qué bueno, Daph.

Narcisa entro a la sala, comunicándole a su hijo que era el momento de darle la poción a Hermione. Draco se despidió de sus amigos.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Draco apretó fuertemente sus manos en puños con ganas de golpear a Harry, al verlo en la cama siendo abrazando por Hermione, durmiendo. Narcisa que había entrado detrás de él, temió que su hijo golpeara al pelinegro. Aunque le pareció extraño la familiaridad que mostraba Hermione y Harry durmiendo juntos.

-tranquilo. –susurro, Narcisa. Draco lo miro furioso, pero trato de calmarse. Acercándose a Harry con cuidado…

-Potter, despierta. –dijo entre diente. –Potter…

Harry se empezó a despertar, hasta que se asustó al ver a Draco frente a él olvidándose por un momento a donde estaba.

-¿Qué demo…? –exclamaba.

-silencio, Potter. –siseo, Draco.

Harry se quedó callado, respirando profundamente un par de veces, hasta que recordó a donde y porque estaban ahí.

-¿sucede algo? –pregunto, levantándose con cuidado de la cama.

-no… pero es la hora que Hermione debe tomarse la poción que le receto el Sanador. –le comunico, Draco con sequedad, sentándose en el borde de la cama. -¿Hermione se ha despertado o ha dicho algo?

-si, por un momento, pero luego se durmió. –respondió, Harry confundido por el malhumor del rubio. –pregunto a donde estábamos y a donde estabas tú, y…

-¿Qué le dijiste? –exigió, Draco levantándose y acercándose al pelinegro.

-¿Qué quería que le dijera, Malfoy?... solo le dije la verdad. Que se había sentido mal y que tú la trajiste a tu mansión. –respondió, molesto por la actitud de Draco. -¿Qué te sucede, Malfoy? ¿Por qué esa actitud contra mí? –pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

-antes de que empiecen a pelear, recuerden que Hermione necesita su poción. –dijo, Narcisa acercándose a la castaña.

-luego hablamos, Potter. –dijo, Draco acercándose a su novia.

Narcisa le entrego la poción a su hijo. Él con delicadeza, le dio de beber a su novia.

-los dejare solo, pero por favor no se maten y hablen tranquilamente. –comento, Narcisa saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Por qué tu madre dijo eso? –pregunto, Harry desconcertado.

-porque estas en riesgo de que te de una paliza, Potter. –respondió, Draco con malhumor.

-no te he hecho nada para que me quieras pegar…

-estabas con mi novia en la cama, que crees que estabas haciendo…

-ah, eso. –dijo, Harry sin importancia.

-¿Cómo que _eso_? ¿Cómo que _eso_? –exigió, mirando peligrosamente al pelinegro.

-cálmate, Malfoy y escucha. Hermione me pidió que me acostara en la cama, y yo lo hice. Es algo habitual que hacíamos y más cuando estábamos mal. –Draco abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-¿Qué has dicho?... ¿te has aprovechado de mi novia? –pregunto, agarrándole la chaqueta.

-¡suéltame, Malfoy! –dijo, Harry empujándolo. –Jamás me aprovecharía de Hermione de esa manera… -dijo indignado. –además, Hermione es como mi hermana… es repugnante de solo decirlo.

Los dos se miraron fijamente, hasta que Draco bufo.

-no me disculpare contigo, Potter.

-como si me importara…

-pero ¿que querías que pensara cuando te vi en la cama con mi novia? –continuo diciendo, ignorando lo que dijo, Harry.

-pues no pienses cosas extraña cuando se trata de Hermione y de mí, Malfoy. Porque ella y yo somos hermanos y nada más, nunca habido nada más que amor fraternal. –rezongo, Harry acomodándose en uno de los sillones.

Draco miro a Hermione por un momento, hasta que se sentó en el sofá frente a Harry.

-cuéntame, Potter. Dime que sucedió con Hermione durante el tiempo que estuvieron buscando los horrocruxes. –dijo tranquilamente, acomodándose en el sillón.

-¿sufres de bipolaridad, Malfoy? –pregunto con burla, al ver su cambio de actitud.

-al punto, Potter. –ordeno con sequedad. Harry ladeo una burlona sonrisa.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **La Madriguera**

-no puedo creer que Harry se allá ido a buscar a Hermione a quien sabe dónde. –comento, Ginny indignada. –ha seguir esa ¡traidora!, a esa ¡perra!

-yo tampoco lo puedo creer. Harry no puede seguir siendo el amigo de la hija del hombre que mató a sus padres y hasta él. -aseguro, Ron con desprecio.

-tenemos que abrirle los ojos y hacerle ver que Hermione es un peligro para todo. –comento, Molly preocupada mientras preparaba la cena.

-pero primero hay que encontrar a Harry. –dijo, Arthur.

-podemos pedir en el ministerio que publiquen la desaparición de Harry y Hermione, así será más rápido para que aparezcan. –afirmo, Ginny.

-sí, esa es una buena idea, Ginny. –apoyo, Ron.

-no creen que están exagerando. –comento, Bill. –Harry y Hermione deben estar tomándose un tiempo, seguramente ella le esté explicando todo a Harry, después de todo es su amiga y han vivido muchas cosas juntos.

-sí, creo que es mejor que se tomen su tiempo. Ya verán que ellos aparecerán cuando estén listo. –apoyo, Charlie. Ginny hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-esperemos hasta mañana y después tomaremos una decisión. –dijo, Arthur.

-pero papá, mañana será demasiado tarde si ocurre algo gravísimo. –aseguro, Ron con seriedad.

-sí, papá porque mejor no averiguas si Kingsley sabe algo de Harry o de esa. –comento, Ginny.

-sí, y si no sabe nada, entonces le propones la publicación en el periódico. –añadió, Molly.

-está bien, veré que puedo averiguar con mi amigo. –acepto, Arthur agarrando su chaqueta.

Fleur rodo los ojos ante la exageración de su suegra y cuñados, pero se mantuvo callada. Sabía que no valía la pena tratar de razonar con los pelirrojos, pero pensó en ayudar a Harry y sabia con quién podía comunicarse.

-Bill, podemos irnos a la casa, estoy cansada. –dijo, la francesa al ver a su suegro irse por la red Flu.

-está bien, vamos. Yo también estoy cansado, ha sido un día muy largo. –comento, Bill.

Despidiéndose de la familia, Fleur y Bill regresaron a la casa de Shell Cottage.

-Bill avísale a Tonks lo que va hacer tu padre y tus hermanos sobre Harry, yo la escuche cuando dijo que Harry se pondría en contacto con ella. Harry debe saber lo que quieren hacer…

-¿estas segura?... tu si crees que Hermione no es una traidora. –pregunto, mirando fijamente a su esposa.

-por supuesto que no. Hermione ayudo mucho a Harry y sufrió mucho para proteger las cosas que sabía de la misión de él. Yo no creo en ninguna de las tonterías que dice tus hermanos. –afirmo, Fleur.

-está bien, yo estoy de acuerdo contigo. Fuimos testigos de lo que sufrió y además Harry no parecía tan sorprendido de saber que Hermione era hija de Voldemort. –apoyo. –le avisare a Tonks, ella sabrá que hacer. –dijo con una sonrisa. Ella le respondió el gesto con un beso.

Bill le envió un Patronus a Tonks con la esperanza de haber tomado la mejor decisión.


	24. ¿Visión o Delirio?

**Mansión Malfoy**

Durante la tarde, Hermione tenía mucha fiebre y temblores, por lo que Draco habían mandado a buscar el sanador. Entre Harry y él trataban de bajarle la fiebre con los pañitos mojados y poción, pero nada funcionaba. Harry miro a Draco con preocupación al escuchar a la castaña decir algunas palabras confusas.

-¿Qué crees que Hermione está soñando?

-no lo sé, no puedo ver sus sueños a pesar de tener nuestro enlace. –respondió con impotencia.

Narcisa entro acompañada de Pansy, Harry miro con molestia a la joven bruja.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Pansy me ayudara a cambiar a la señorita, sr. Potter. Trataremos de bajar la fiebre dándole un baño frio y necesitare de su ayuda. –respondió, Narcisa colocando algunas botellitas de pociones.

-tranquilo, Potter. Recuerda que lo primero es el bienestar de Hermione, el problema que tengas con Pansy resuélvelo después. –aconsejo, Draco mirando a su madre. –estaremos afuera.

Aun molesto de ver a la bruja que había tratado de entregarlo a Voldemort, salió de la habitación.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 _Hermione miraban la destrucción que estaba frente a ella. Algunos de los Weasley estaban en el suelo, muertos. Hermione miro expectante como una Ginny adulta se paraba frente a ella mirándola con odio. Hermione no comprendía los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero lo único que sabía es que había un odio tan descomunal por todo su ser que deseaba lo peor contra la pelirroja frente a ella que no le importaba como la miraba._

 _-¡asesina!, siempre supe que eras una asesina igual a tu padre… -grito, Ginny. –por tu culpa mis padres, mi hermano están muertos._

 _Hermione le dirigió una mirada indiferente a sus palabras, con un movimiento de su mano izquierda la silencio y la sujeto con una cuerda brillante, apretándola brutalmente._

 _-solo has recibido lo que te has merecido, Ginevra. –siseo con frialdad. – ¿pensaste que no ibas a recibir el pago de haberte metido contra mí? ¿Creíste de verdad que tu familia y tu podían atacarme, sin sufrir las consecuencia? –ladeando una sonrisa. –nunca pudiste superar tu amargura y es por eso que no pensaste en las consecuencia en el momento que instigaste para que tu familia y tu levantara la varita contra mi…_

 _-tu… tú me lo quitaste, lo alejaste de mi con tu cara de inocente y pobre… si Harry me hubiera escuchado. –grito en lágrimas._

 _-pobre Ginny. –dijo burlonamente. –Tú fuiste quien lo alejo, tu actitud, tu falta de comprensión y tu falta de madurez fue lo que empujo a Harry alejarse de ti y de tu familia… -afirmaba._

 _-eso es mentira… tú le lavaste el cerebro, le diste alguna poción para que se alejara de mí, y es por eso que no me quedo más remedio que salvarlo de ti… -replico, Ginny con furia._

 _-y la única forma que encontraste fue haberlo asesinado a traición. –termino de decir, Hermione sin emoción. –y no solo a él, sino a tus hermanos que considerabas traidor._

 _-ellos no merecían vivir, así como tampoco tu familia. –exclamo, soltando una carcajada. –no sabes cómo disfrute cuando Ron torturo a Malfoy y a tus hijos… Malfoy suplico que lo matara a él antes que a sus hijos, pero por supuesto no lo hicimos… tus hijos eran los herederos de Slytherin iguales de peligroso que tú, por eso no hubo misericordia en torturarlos hasta que se desangraron lenta y dolorosamente hasta morir y luego murió tu esposo._

 _Hermione sintió un fuego intenso que recorría por todo su ser, pero se controló._

 _-con lo que hiciste a mi familia y lo que me estás haciendo, es solo una muestra para la comunidad mágica de que siempre tuve razón de que eras un peligro para la sociedad, de que eres Hermione Ryddle, hija de Voldemort… y que al igual que él, eres una bruja oscura…_

 _Hermione soltó un resoplido._

 _-ya no me importa lo que opina la comunidad y menos la sociedad mágica desde que creyeron en tu inocencia con los asesinatos que cometiste y que saliste impune, porque después de que me encargue de ti, me encargare del ministerio y nadie que sea tan estúpido como tú, se meterá conmigo… y todo lo que suceda quedara en la historia de que los traidores de sangre fueron los causante del levantamiento de Hermione Ryddle, viuda de Draco Malfoy y amiga de Harry Potter, y tu Ginevra Weasley serás siempre la amargada y pobretona comadreja que nunca pudo abrir los ojos y ver que el mundo todos tienen derecho de redimirse… ahora estarás a donde debería haber estado desde que asesinaste a mi familia… -afirmo, apuntándola con su varita._

 _-no tengo miedo a morir… -aseguro, Ginny con tranquilidad._

 _Hermione ladeo una malévola sonrisa._

 _-nunca mencione que te mataría, solo dije que me encargaría de ti. –dijo con satisfacción._

 _Sin tiempo para comprender las palabras de la castaña, Ginny aun sujetada por las brutales cuerdas que la rodeaban y marcaban por todo su cuerpo, sintió que estaba siendo desollada con cada movimiento que hacia la bruja con su mano izquierda en los brazos, piernas, la cabeza y estómago, hasta que las cuerdas desaparecieron, siendo reemplazada por un fuego ardiente que la quemo con toda su vestidura. La pellirroja grito tan fuerte, deseando la muerte que los pájaros que estaban en los árboles salieron volando, aterrados del ruido. Hermione se acercó a ella, cuando la pelirroja estaba totalmente destrozada por la quemadura y clamando misericordia. Satisfecha al ver a su enemiga quebrantada de voluntad, se inclinó sobre ella y extendiendo su mano la coloco sobre su frente. La pelirroja chillo con voz ahogada de tanto haber estado gritando, hasta que Hermione levanto su mano. La frente de Ginny quedo marcada con la palabra asesina._

 _-vivirás de ahora en adelante como una malnacida, Ginevra Weasley y llevaras siempre sobre tu consciencia la muerte de todas las personas inocentes que por tu amargura murieron –exclamo, rompiéndole su varita._

 _Hermione miro por un momento hacia la madriguera hecho ceniza y luego miro a la destrozada pelirroja._

 _-adiós, Ginny. –dijo._

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Narcisa miro con preocupación la espalda de la castaña, mientras esta se quejaba. Pansy la miro…

-¿Narcisa que le sucede a…?

-no lo sé, querida. –respondió, abriendo la puerta.

Draco y Harry la miraron.

-es necesario que vean esto, antes que llegue el sanador… -le comunico. Ellos lo miraron extrañado por sus palabras.

Los jóvenes magos entraron rápido.

-¿le ha funcionado el baño? –pregunto, Harry acercándose rápidamente a Hermione.

-sí, la fiebre se le ha controlado. –respondió, Narcisa colocándose al lado de la castaña. –pero hay algo que deben ver. –dijo, levantándole un poco la manta que cubría el hombro izquierdo de la castaña.

Draco abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver que la marca de Hermione se había extendido hasta llegar el hombro y el brazo izquierdo. Hermione soltó un quejido cuando la marca se movió un poco.

-¿Cómo es que la marca sigue moviéndose aun cuando he matado a Voldemort? –pregunto, Harry confundido y preocupado.

Draco miro su marca, pero esta estaba pálida a diferencia que la de su novia.

-no lo sé, pero hay que tratar de despertarla. –respondió, acercándose a la castaña.

-bueno, eso será difícil, pues a pesar de haberla metido en la bañera, ella jamás se despertó o por lo menos no abrió los ojos o se quejó del agua fría. –aseguro, Pansy con seriedad.

-aunque sea intentare de nuevo enlazarme con ella ahora que ha bajado la fiebre. –comento, Draco sosteniéndole la mano a su novia.

 _0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0_

Hermione miraba con horror a su padre que lo miraba con una burlona sonrisa.

-¿crees de verdad que te podías escapar de mí, Hermione? -pregunto, arqueando una ceja.

Ella no le respondió.

-jamás podrás deshacerte de mí, porque al fin y al cabo solo has estado con vida para cumplir con tu propósito que yo mismo me encargue de establecer en tu nacimiento…

-¿de qué hablas?

-aun cuando esté muerto, terminaras lo que yo empecé y aun cuando trates de alejarte y evitarlo, solo será cuestión de tiempo que lleves a la destrucción a las escorias de este mundo… ese es tu propósito en tu vida y es mejor que lo aceptes, Hermione. –aseguraba con satisfacción. –porque al fin y al cabo eres la última descendiente de Slytherin y al igual que yo, aprenderás a confiar solo en ti, los amigos, el amor y toda esa tontería solo son para los idiotas… y nadie que lleve la sangre de Slytherin es estúpido.

Hermione lo miro en shock al escuchar sus palabras, temiendo que las palabras de su padre se cumplieran. Voldemort soltó una carcajada.

 _-Hermione, Hermione despierta._ –llamo, Draco con una voz que se escuchaba lejana. _–Hermione… Hermione despierta._

-Draco

 _0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0_

-Draco. –susurro, Hermione con una ronca voz.

-¡Hermione! -llamo, Draco y Harry emocionados al escucharla y ver que trataba de abrir los ojos.

-¿Harry? –dijo, Hermione confundida.

-creo que he terminado aquí, Narcisa. Estaré con los chicos abajo, si me necesitas. –dijo, Pansy despidiéndose.

-gracias querida. –respondió con una sonrisa.

Hermione se incorporó un poco en la cama, confundida al ver a su novio y a su amigo frente a ella con expresión preocupada, pero emocionada a la vez.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miran así? Y… ¿y porque estoy aquí? –dijo, mirando la habitación.

Draco y Harry compartieron mirada preocupada.

-Hermione, ¿no te acuerdas que te sucedió? –pregunto, Draco.

-yo… -iba a responder la castaña, pero se quedó callada pensando. –sí, creo que sí. –respondió mirándolo, insegura.

-¿crees? –dijo, Harry confundido.

-sí, lo último que recuerdo es que te vi acabar con… _Voldemort._ –respondió, murmurando la última palabra. –de ahí no recuerdo que más paso o porque estoy aquí… -decía con las cejas fruncida. –y lo que menos entiendo es, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?, a pesar de saber que yo soy hija de… ya tu sabes. –pregunto mirándolo, sorprendida.

-eres mi hermana, Hermione. Te prometí que no te abandonaría y eso es lo que haré. –respondió, Harry con sinceridad. –además, Malfoy fue quien te trajo aquí cuando te desmayaste, así que no me quedo más remedio que venir para acá también.

Draco bufo. Hermione lo miro.

-primero era el bienestar de mi novia que cualquiera otra cosa. Además yo no estaba pensando en lo que te agradaría o no, Potter. –afirmo. Hermione ladeo una sonrisa.

-parecen como viejos amigos. –bromeo. Los dos hicieron una mueca de disgusto.

-no he perdido la cabeza todavía para hacerme amigo del "elegido"

-y menos yo, de ser amigo de un hurón. –dijo, entre diente.

-es agradable verte mejor, Hermione. Pero es necesario que continúes descansando, hace poco tuviste mucha fiebre. –aconsejo, Narcisa interrumpiendo su discusión. –además, debes comer algo. El señor Potter me dijo que no habían comido desde la noche de ayer, y tú ya llevas casi 24 hora de no comer nada.

-está bien, gracias señora Malfoy. –acepto.

En ese momento apareció el elfo Drieger.

-ama, un elfo del sanador le entrego al amo esta carta y la poción, pero el amo me dijo que se lo entregara a usted, ama.

-está bien, Drieger. –dijo, Narcisa agarrando la carta y la poción, extrañada. –puedes retirarte. –ordeno. El elfo hizo una reverencia, desapareciendo.

Narcisa abrió la carta y lo leyó rápidamente, frunciendo las cejas con molestia. Draco le llamo la atención su gesto, por lo que se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué sucede, madre?

-el sanador no puede venir, pero ha enviado la poción para mejorar la salud de Hermione. –respondió.

-¿te explica porque no vino él personalmente?

Su madre lo miro incomoda.

-el sanador comunica que ya no brindara su servicio a nosotros por lo que ha acontecido en la batalla de Hogwarts y que por respeto a la vida de un ser humano, este era el último trabajo que nos hacía. –respondió.

Por un pequeño momento se hizo un incómodo silencio. Narcisa vertió la poción en una pequeña taza y se lo dio a la castaña.

-gracias. –dijo con una sonrisa.

Draco agarro la carta y lo leyó. Soltando un bufido, lo arrugo y lo tiro en la cesta de la basura.

-lo único importante que escribió el sanador es que debido a todas las maldiciones que has recibido, tuvo que subir la dosis de la poción para contrarrestar los síntomas que podrías tener. –aseguro, Draco sentándose a lado de la castaña. –te recuperaras es la mejor noticia que escuchado en mucho tiempo. –dijo, ladeándole una pequeña sonrisa. –es bueno verte de nuevo.

-lo mismo digo de ti. –respondió, Hermione con una amplia sonrisa.

Harry carraspeo llamando la atención de los dos, Draco rodo los ojos.

-se me había olvidado que estabas aquí.

-pueden dejarme a solas con Hermione, necesito hablar con ella. –dijo, Harry ignorando el comentario del rubio.

Draco miro a Hermione por un momento, antes de levantarse.

-solo no la canses con tus problemas, Potter. Hermione no está en condiciones para cargar con tus problemas. –advirtió.

-¡Draco! –dijo, Hermione con seriedad.

-solo digo la verdad. –comento, Draco con las cejas fruncida.

-no te preocupes, Malfoy, sé que Hermione no está en condiciones para algunos de mis reclamos, pero tengo otras cosas que hablar con ella. –afirmo, Harry mirándolo con seriedad. Draco estrecho la mirada.

-bien, pero no te demores.

Harry hizo una mueca, pero asintió.

-enviare a mi elfo con algo de comida mientras conversan. Es necesario que se asegure, sr. Potter que Hermione coma. –le comunico, Narcisa.

-está bien, señora Malfoy. –acepto, Harry.

Saliendo los dos Malfoy, Harry suspiro profundamente.

-valla, pareces como si te hubiera machado un tren. –comento, Hermione.

-un tren llamado Malfoy. –respondió, Harry con una mueca.

Hermione lo miro extrañada.

-¿Cómo es que estas tan tranquilo? A pesar de saber que soy la hija de Tom Ryddle y estar relacionada con Malfoy, porque lo sabes, ¿verdad?... sabes de que...

-de que eres novia de Malfoy desde cuarto, si lo sé. –termino de decir.

Hermione lo miro con sorpresa.

-Malfoy me puso al tanto mientras estuviste inconsciente. –ella asintió. –pero de porque estoy tranquilo a pesar de que eras la hija de mi enemigo, pues… tendrás que agradecérselo al egocéntrico de Malfoy. –afirmo, Harry.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto, confundida.

-Malfoy me revelo en sexto año que tú eras la hija de Voldemort.

-¿Qué dices? –dijo en shock.

-todo este tiempo he sabido que eras hija de Ryddle, pero sabía que no podías decirme nada por algo que él te había hecho para que no dijeras nada. Malfoy se encargó de darme algunas advertencias para que no te molestara con ese tema, hasta que pudiéramos hablar cuando Ryddle me lo dijera. –revelo. –y aunque no me agrade Malfoy para ti, puedo ver que él sabe lo que vales como persona. Así que por esa parte lo apruebo para mi mayor disgusto. –comento con sinceridad. –por otra parte puedo decir que tienes un mal gusto con los hombres por esa parte lo desapruebo.

Hermione lo miro sin mostrar emoción, pero después ladeo una amplia sonrisa, soltando algunas lágrimas. Harry se acercó, abrazándola.

-gracias, Harry. Gracias por estar aquí, conmigo. –dijo con voz ahogada.

-pase lo que pase, estaré contigo, Hermione. –afirmo.

-necesito decirte todo lo que sucedió.

-lo sé, pero después. Tenemos tiempo para que me cuentes todo lo que has pasado…

Ella asintió, separándose.

-te lo diré todo. Lo que quieras saber, te lo diré. –prometió. –y cambiando de tema, ¿Qué vas a hacer con la varita de Saúco?, después de todo eres dueño de la varita más poderosa.

-ahora que lo dices no había pensado en eso con todo lo que te ha sucedido. –aseguro, sacando su varita. –pero creo que lo mejor es regresarlo a donde debería estar. –comento, mirándola.

-es lo mejor, así te evitaras problemas en el futuro. –apoyo, tranquilamente.

-sí, suficiente he tenido con mi juventud para seguir buscándola en mi vida adulta. –acepto. –pero creo que antes de devolverla la usare una vez. –anuncio.

Hermione lo miro extrañada, pero después sonrió al ver que Harry sacaba su varita que ella había roto por accidente. Harry coloco la varita rota en la mesita que estaba alado de la cama, y apuntándola con la varita de sauco, dijo…

-¡reparo!

La varita rota se unió sellándose por completo, soltando unas chispas rojas en su extremo. Harry le agarro, sonriendo feliz de sentir la calidez de su varita entre sus dedos.

-¿le has devuelto la varita a Draco?

-si, después de verla cuando la usaba para sacar algunas cosas de tu bolsa de cuenta. –le respondió, guardando la varita de sauco en su bolsita. –por cierto, se molestó mucho al darse cuenta que tú eras la que mantenía todo organizado con respecto al equipaje y demás necesidades de nuestro viaje en tu bolsa. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-me lo imagino. –dijo, Hermione haciendo una mueca.

Harry iba hablar, pero fue interrumpido al ver a Kreacher.

-¿Qué sucede, Kreacher? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-amo, Kreacher tiene un mensaje para usted. –respondió.

-está bien. Dime el mensaje, Kreacher… por favor.

-amo, la señora Lupin le dijo a Kreacher que si sabía a donde estaba el amo Potter, que le dijera que se pusiera en contacto con ella, lo más rápido posible. Kreacher así lo ha hecho.

Harry miro con preocupación a Hermione.

-deberías ir rápido, Harry. Algo serio debió haber pasado para que Tonks te esté buscando con urgencia.

-está bien, pero primero iré a buscar a Malfoy. –dijo, acercándose la cesta de basura.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto, Hermione al verlo agarrar la carta arrugada que Draco había echado ahí.

-solo quiero ver que le escribió el sanador a los Malfoy. –respondió con sinceridad. –solo te pido que no le digas nada a Malfoy, hasta que yo mismo se lo diga.

-está bien. –acepto, Hermione incomoda.

-confía en mí.

-sabes que lo hago.

-bien, entonces nos vemos y te digo que ha sucedido.

-está bien, solo ten cuidado. –dijo, despidiéndose.

Harry salió, caminando rápidamente hasta llegar a la sala. Al entrar, vio que estaba Draco junto a sus amigos. El rubio se acercó a él, preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede, Potter? Le suce…

-no, Hermione está bien. Pero me tengo que ir, al parecer algo ha sucedido.

-entiendo.

-ahora te toca cuidarla, Malfoy. –le comunico.

-no me lo tienes que decir. –rezongo.

Harry lo ignoro, llamado a Kreacher, le ordeno que lo llevara con Tonks, desapareciendo.

-¿Crees que algo malo ha ocurrido para que Potter saliera tan apresurado? –pregunto, Theo.

-es muy probable, pero seguramente pronto lo sabremos. –respondió, Draco.

Despidiéndose de sus amigos, Draco subió a la habitación de Hermione. Al entrar, se la encontró comiendo.

-vengo a vigilarte, a ver si cumples con las recomendaciones de mi madre. –bromeo, entrando.

-ja-ja, muy gracioso. –dijo, tomándose un vaso de agua.

-dime, ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto, sentándose frente a ella.

Hermione ladeo una sonrisa.

-mejor que hace un par de años. –Draco sonrió.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **En la casa de los Tonks**

Harry se revolvió el cabello con exasperación al escuchar a Nymphadora advertirle que los Weasley, especialmente Molly, Ron y Ginny le habían pedido a Arthur hablar con el Kingsley de su desaparición.

-¡merlín! –dijo, Harry frustrado.

-creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer para evitar cualquier mal entendido o rumores, es que te presentes con Kingsley, le des alguna explicación y que te dejen tranquilo. –aconsejo, Tonks.

-sí, creo que es lo mejor, sino Ron y Ginny no me dejaran en paz. –acepto con resignación.

-si quieres te acompaño para que hable lo más pronto posible con Kingsley y salga de este asunto. –propuso. Harry sonrió.

-está bien, vamos.

-además, quiero que me expliques que ha sucedido con Hermione.

-te lo diré cuando hable con Kingsley.

Despidiéndose Nymphadora de su madre e hijo, desapareció junto a Harry hacia el ministerio.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Ministerio de magia**

Al llegar, Tonks y Harry se dirigieron hacia el departamento de aurores para hablar con Kingsley, pero fueron informados que él había sido escogido como ministro temporal, por lo que se encontraba en la oficina de ministro de magia. Un poco sorprendidos, se dirigieron a la primera planta. Presentándose ante la secretaria, ella le comunico que el ministro no lo podría atender.

-es necesario que el ministro nos atienda, dígale que Harry Potter quiere hablar con él. –dijo, Tonks. Harry se sonrojo, avergonzado.

-si, por supuesto. –acepto, levantándose.

Mientras esperaban, Harry saco la carta arrugada y lo leyó. Frunciendo las cejas, molesto. Guardo la carta nuevamente.

-¿ocurre algo? –pregunto, Tonks.

-algo que después solucionare. –respondió con seriedad.

La bruja la miro con curiosidad, pero no dijo nada. La secretaria no demoro en salir, avisándole que el ministro lo esperaba. Agradeciendo a la joven bruja, entraron a la oficina encontrando a Kingsley enredado con muchos papeles.

-trabajo duro. –comento, Tonks sentándose. Kingsley sonrió.

-la administración de Thicknesse fue todo un desastre. Así que estoy tratando de ponerme al corriente para tener un poco de orden en poco tiempo. –aseguro, tranquilamente. Mirando a Harry. –es bueno que hallas venido para que me saques de alguna dudas…

-me puedo imaginar sobre que… -dijo con una mueca.

-veo que te ha llegado los rumores. –comento con sorna.

-¿rumores? –dijo, Harry arqueando una ceja. -¿el señor Weasley ha venido hablar con usted?

-sí, se presentó en la tarde. Me dijo que estaba preocupado de no saber tu paradero al igual que el de la señorita Ryddle… -afirmaba.

-es Hermione. –interrumpió, Harry con seriedad. –independientemente de quien es su padre, ella sigue siendo Hermione para todos lo que la conocemos. No hables de ella como si se tratara del alguien que no tienes idea de quién es.

Kingsley lo miro por un momento, hasta que suspiro.

-supongo que me dirás a donde está Hermione y me dirás porque la respaldas tanto a pesar de saber quién es su padre.

-sí, a cambio espero que no presente ninguna publicación que haya pedido los Weasley. –pidió.

Kingsley asintió, acomodándose al igual que Tonks, mirándolo con atención.

-yo sabía que Hermione era hija de Voldemort desde antes que Dumbledore muriera, lo sé desde hace dos años. –revelo sin rodeo. Kingsley y Tonk lo miraron en shock.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? –pregunto, Tonks exaltada.

-porque era poner en riesgo la vida de Hermione y de las personas que la querían. –aseguro. –por favor, permítanme contarles todos y entonces, pregúntenme lo que quieran.

Los magos asintieron, Harry se lo agradeció y empezó a contarle lo necesario.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo a esta historia.**

 **Por ahora no he terminado la historia por lo que solo estaré actualizando los domingos.**

 **Se despide... M-G**


	25. Medidas Necesaria

Después de casi dos horas, Harry termino de decirle que Hermione se encontraba con los Malfoy y que a penas antes de presentarse con ellos, ella había recobrado la consciencia y se estaba recuperando.

-entonces, confías que ellos la puedan cuidar muy bien. –pregunto, Kingsley.

-creo que con lo que he contado que hizo Malfoy y de cómo la señora Malfoy mintió a Voldemort para mantenerme con vida, y la manera como han tratado de ayudar con la salud de Hermione. La respuesta es sí, puedo decir que sí. –dijo con sinceridad.

Kingsley asintió.

-entiendo. –aseguro, pero suspirando miro al joven mago. –el asunto Harry es que si la comunidad se llega a enterar que Hermione en estos momentos está relacionada con los Malfoy le ira peor de lo que se pondrá.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto con las cejas fruncida.

-a pesar de que hace poco menos de un día ha sido derrotado Voldemort, algunas personas ya han puesto su demanda contra Hermione…

Harry y Tonks miraron con sorpresa al ministro.

-¿bajo qué cargo? –pregunto, Tonks

-por ser hija del causante de la desgracia de nuestra comunidad.

-pero, Hermione jamás estuvo en ninguno de los actos porque estaba conmigo, ayudándome. Es más, por algo Malfoy le pidió a Hermione que me acompañara para evitar que hubiese sido involucrada por su maldito padre. –afirmo, Harry furioso.

-lo sé, Harry, y es por eso que negué las demandas, pero te lo dije para que supieras que no es favorable por ahora que Hermione sea involucrada con los Malfoy. –dijo, Kingsley con suavidad.

Tonks miro a Harry con seriedad.

-lo mejor que podrías hacer, es que este bajo nuestra seguridad que un par de aurores la cuiden. –aconsejo.

-no, eso es como tenerla como prisionera –se negó, Harry con rotundidad. Los dos magos se miraron con preocupación. –yo la llevare a la casa que me heredo, Sirius. Por ahora confió en pocas personas para dejarla al cuidado de algunos aurores.

-pero, Harry yo la podría cuidar… -rezongo, Tonks.

-sé que lo harías, pero ahora mismo tienes otras cosas importante que hacer como cuidar a mi ahijado y… -comentaba, Harry con suavidad.

-entiendo. –afirmo, Tonks interrumpiéndolo.

-además de ti, no confiaría en otros aurores por muy cualificados que estén. –aseguro. –mientras el ministerio no este organizado y no actué por ahora, prefiero estar al cuidado de Hermione. Ella hizo mucho por mí, al menos esto quiero hacerlo por ella. Quiero cuidarla y además, yo quiero descansar de todo.

-está bien. –acepto, Kingsley. –le permitiré a Tonks que coloque algunos hechizos protectores sobre tu casa para que solo las personas de más confianza se puedan aparecer adentro de tu casa, y las que conozcan tu dirección aparezcan afuera y no seas atacado. Solo le haces una lista a Tonks y ella hará el trabajo… -la bruja asintió, apoyándolo.

-viendo todo lo que ha pasado en las pocas horas, la lista de las personas que confió es muy corta. –afirmo, mirándolo. –a las pocas persona que incluirían serian Tonks, usted, Draco Malfoy –haciendo una mueca. –porque si no lo incluyo seguramente Hermione intentaría escaparse solo para verlo, o él haga una estupidez. –dijo, asintiendo pensativo. Tonks sonrió al escucharlo. –también, Luna y Neville. Y de los Weasley solo a Bill y Fleur. Eso serían todos.

-¿estás seguro, no incluirás a tu amigo Ron? –pregunto, el ministro sorprendido.

-Ron hace mucho que ha estado dejando de ser mi amigo. Y con la discusión que tuvimos antes de irme a buscar a Hermione, no me da confianza dejarlo aparecer cuando quiera adentro de la casa. –respondió con frialdad.

-está bien, entiendo. Pero el señor Weasley… -dijo, Tonks con las cejas fruncida.

-aunque me agrade, lastimosamente no me confió de que pueda ser manipulado por alguno de sus hijos para aparecerlos juntos adentro y se les ocurra atacar a Hermione... no mejor que si quiere venir aquí, que aparezca afuera y nos evitamos algún problema. –comento, Harry sin titubeo.

-bueno, si es así, está bien. –acepto, la bruja resignada.

-Harry procura no tomar mucho tiempo. –advirtió, Kingsley.

-lo sé, hare lo posible para que mañana, Hermione este conmigo. –afirmo, Harry.

-bien, eso es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora. Después actuaremos a medida que vayan aconteciendo las cosas buscando la mejor manera. –comento, el ministro levantándose. Harry y Tonks asintieron, despidiéndose.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Grimmauld Place**

Mientras Tonks colocaba los hechizos protectores y demás en la casa, Harry le daba instrucciones a Kreacher para que habilitara dos habitaciones.

-necesito que lo tengas listo para mañana, Kreacher. Ya después veremos con respecto a la comida y todo eso. –ordeno, Harry con cansancio.

-Kreacher lo hará, amo. –afirmo, el elfo servicial.

-gracias, Kreacher. Ya puedes re… –decía, pero se detuvo. –Kreacher, a aparte de mí y Tonks, ¿alguien más ha venido?

-no, amo. Kreacher no ha visto a nadie.

Harry asintió.

-bien, Kreacher mientras no vuelva, no dejes que nadie más entre aparte de Tonks. Solo ella puede aparecerse si no estoy aquí, hasta nueva orden. ¿Entendiste?

El elfo asintió.

-sí, amo. Kreacher no permitirá que nadie mancille la casa mientras usted o su amiga no estén.

-gracias, Kreacher. Ahora si puedes retirarte y descansa cuando termines. –ordeno. El elfo hizo una reverencia, desapareciendo.

-está todo listo, Harry. –aseguro, Tonks.

-qué bueno…. ahora me toca hablar con Malfoy. Y no será nada feliz con lo que tenga que decirle. –comento, haciendo una mueca.

-¿crees que ayudara en algo si te acompaño y respaldo la necesidad de que Hermione este bajo tus cuidado? –dijo, mirando con comprensión.

-sí, creo que sí.

-entonces, vamos. Estas muy cansado y realmente deberías tomarte un largo descanso. –comento, extendiendo su mano.

-lo sé, pero necesito asegurar todo. Como dijo, Kingsley no puedo permitir que pase mucho tiempo. –afirmo, Harry aceptando su mano. La bruja asintió, desapareciendo.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Mansión Malfoy**

Draco y Hermione conversaban de algunas cosas que habían vivido estando separado, cuando apareció un elfo avisándole que su madre pedía que bajara por un momento. Un poco intrigado de saber porque su madre lo llamaba, miro a la castaña.

-sigue descansando, veré que lo que quiere hablar mi madre conmigo y regresare lo más pronto posible. ¿Está bien? –comento con una sonrisa.

-está bien. –acepto, Hermione con una sonrisa. Draco se acercó dándole un casto beso, antes de irse.

Bajando rápidamente a la sala, se sorprendió al ver a Harry y Tonks entrando al mismo tiempo a la habitación acompañada por su madre. Sus amigos que había sido invitado por Narcisa de quedarse mientras esperaban noticia de sus padres, miraban con atención al joven mago con la bruja.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí, Potter?–pregunto, Draco a la defensiva.

-tranquilo, Malfoy. Tonks solo me está acompañando para respaldarme de lo que tengo que decirte. –respondió, Harry con seriedad.

-está bien, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué necesitas respaldo?

-es sobre, Hermione.

-¿Qué sucede con ella?

-hijo. –murmuro, Cissy con suavidad.

Draco la miro con las cejas fruncidas. Ella solo la miro con calma. Él suspiro, mirando al pelinegro.

-dime lo que tengas que decir y sin rodeo, Potter. –ordeno con disgusto.

-bien… -acepto, Harry con malhumor. –Hermione no se puede quedar aquí desde mañana.

-¿Qué dices? –pregunto, molesto.

-ya escuchaste, Malfoy. Hermione no puede quedarse aquí, contigo. Me la llevare mañana a mi casa. –le respondió, sin titubeo. Excepto por Tonks, todos lo miraron sorprendido.

-Hermione no saldrá de aquí. –aseguro, Draco mirándolo con frialdad. –ella se quedara aquí y tú no te la llevaras.

-Harry es mejor que le expliques… -aconsejo, Tonks. El joven mago bufo.

-Malfoy "pidió" que le dijera sin rodeo, ya lo hice. –comento, Harry malhumorado.

-creo que lo mejor es que aclares porque se quiere llevar a Hermione de aquí. –comento, Narcisa. Harry suspiro.

-está bien. –mirando al rubio con seriedad. –me avisaron que iban a presentar una publicación de mi desaparición y la de Hermione, por lo que Tonks me aconsejo que hablara con Kingsley para evitar rumores. –Draco se frunció las cejas. –por eso no me quedo más remedio que ir hablar con él. Kingsley ha sido declarado como ministro temporal, por lo que algunos representante de la comunidad se acercaron a él exigiéndole que Hermione fuese detenida por ser hija de Voldemort.

-pero eso no lo pueden hacer, ¿o sí? –dijo, Narcisa preocupada.

-no, el ministro rechazó la petición. –respondió, Tonks.

-pero el ministro dijo que por ahora a Hermione no le conviene que la comunidad sepa de la relación que mantiene contigo, Malfoy. –aseguro, Harry mirando al rubio. –es por eso que ella se quedara conmigo en la casa de los antiguos dueños, los Black.

-¿no hay otra opción? –pregunto, Draco.

-es mejor eso que dejarla bajo custodia de los aurores. Y si no estoy equivocado, no creo que tú quieras eso, tanto como yo. –no pregunto, sino afirmo, Harry. Draco no respondió. –lo único que tendrán acceso directo a ella, será Tonks, el ministro Kingsley, mis amigos Luna, Neville, Bill y su esposa Fleur, y por supuesto, tu.

-¿Por qué permites el acceso de ese tal Bill y Fleur? –pregunto, Draco con las cejas fruncida.

-gracias a ellos nos enteramos de lo que tramaban los Weasley con respecto a la publicación de desaparición. –Draco asintió.

-entiendo. ¿Y podrás encontrar algún sanador para que atienda a Hermione en caso de alguna emergencia?

-no lo sé y tampoco buscaría a uno. –respondió, Harry sacando la carta arrugada. –después de lo recibiste, no le confiaría la salud de Hermione a nadie.

-¿Qué haces con esa carta? –pregunto, Draco molesto.

-desde que la señora Malfoy y tu leyeron esa carta me di cuenta que no estaban diciendo completamente la verdad del porque el sanador no quería seguir atendiendo a Hermione. –aseguro, Harry con seriedad.

-no tenías ningún derecho de haber leído esa carta. –afirmo, Draco con frialdad acercándose peligrosamente ante Harry.

-lo es cuando Hermione esta en medio del asunto. –aseguro, irguiéndose.

Los amigos de Draco se levantaron preocupados de que los jóvenes se pusieran a pelear. Tonks se colocó a lado de Harry en caso de que fuera atacado.

-no me ocultes nada, Malfoy, porque tú mismo has reconocido que por ahora no podrás ser capaz de ayudar a Hermione. Algo que yo sí puedo, hasta que sea el momento de que ella pueda estar en libertada de estar contigo.

-no se te ocurra aprovecharte de la situación y alejarla de mí, Potter. –advirtió, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Harry bufo.

-si de verdad quisiera eso, no me hubiera asegurado de que Tonks te incluyera en la corta lista de los que podrán visitar a Hermione en mi casa. –aseguro. –además, te debía una. –Draco lo miro confundido. –así que esto es todo lo que puedo hacer para que sigas viendo a Hermione, y no ponerla en problema más de lo que está. –continuo, Harry ignorando la expresión del rubio. –así que confórmate con que podrás visitarla y quedarte de vez en cuando con ella. –dijo, encogiéndose de hombro. –Después de todo tengo que cuidar su reputación como mi hermana. –afirmo con seriedad.

Todos los presentes lo miraron sorprendido. Recuperándose de la sorpresa. Draco sonrió, alejándose.

-solo espero que cuando vaya, no molestes, Potter.

-¡Draco! –dijo, Narcisa mirando con reprobación. Sus amigos sonrieron.

-descuida, Malfoy. Cuando vayas tampoco voy a querer ver tu presencia molesta.

-con respecto a la salud de Hermione, mi madre puede ayudar. A ella se le da muy bien atendiendo a los heridos de cualquiera maldición. –aseguro, Tonks interrumpiendo la riña.

Harry y Draco asintieron.

-¿Cuándo pretendes llevarte a Hermione? –pregunto, Draco mirando al pelinegro.

-mañana. Su estado es delicado, por lo que creo que mañana es mejor moverla.

-sí, es lo mejor. Ella necesita descansar un poco más. –apoyo, Narcisa. –además, usted también debe descansar, para que pueda seguir siendo la fortaleza de… su hermana. Harry asintió.

-¿creo que ya no me necesitas? –pregunto, Tonks.

-no, ya no. gracias por venir y nos vemos mañana. –respondió, Harry con una sonrisa.

Tonks asintió. Narcisa le dijo que saliera por la red Flu, la bruja acepto. Despidiéndose con unas buenas noches, Tonks despareció envuelto en llamas verde.

-iré a explicarle a Hermione. –dijo, Harry.

-yo lo hare, Potter. Necesito explicarle a Hermione lo de la carta y porque se lo oculte. –aseguro, Draco.

Antes que Harry rechazara sus palabras, Narcisa le dijo que lo mejor era que se despidiera de Hermione, comiera y que tratara de descansar. Un poco incómodo, Harry acepto.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Harry y Draco entraron a la habitación con cuidado para no sobresaltar a Hermione, pero ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, con la mirada clavada en el cielo, pensativa.

-Hermione. –murmuro, Harry.

Ella parpadeo un par de veces, mirándolo con las cejas fruncida.

-no lo escuche entrar.

-se nota. –comento, Draco mirándola con preocupación. -¿estás bien?

-yo… siento por momentos que estoy soñando. Siento que estoy viviendo un sueño. –respondió, Hermione con sinceridad.

-no estas soñando, es la realidad, Hermione. –aseguro, Harry ladeando una sonrisa y tomándole la mano. –pero si quieres puedo pellizcarte y mostrarte que esto es real.

-no lo hagas, Potter. Sino seré yo, el que te golpeé. –afirmo, Draco molesto. El mago bufo.

Hermione sonrió.

-sí, ya me doy cuenta que esto es real. Si esto fuese un sueño, ustedes se llevarían muy bien.

-jamás. –dijeron, Harry y Draco unísono. Los dos se miraron, fulminándose con la mirada.

-y de que quieren hablar conmigo, ¿Por qué por algo están aquí o me equivoco? –pregunto, Hermione mirando a los dos con seriedad.

-no, no te equivocas. Pero Malfoy lo hará por los dos, así que solo vine a ver como seguías y despedirme. –respondió, Harry.

-¿despedirte? ¿Te vas? –dijo, mirándolo con preocupación.

-no, la señora Malfoy me ha permitido quedarme en la habitación de al lado. Así que tranquila, todavía no te deshaces de mí.

Hermione sonrió, aliviada. Draco frunció las cejas.

-está bien, entonces descansa y nos vemos mañana. –comento, apretándole la mano.

-y tú también procura hacerlo. –dijo, abrazándola. Separándose, le lanzo una burlona sonrisa a Draco que lo miraba con malhumor. –nos vemos, Malfoy. –se despidió con una amplia sonrisa. El rubio bufo.

Al salir Harry, Hermione miro a Draco con seriedad.

-dime, ¿Qué ha sucedido, Draco?

-mañana tendrás que irte con Potter a su casa en Grimmauld Place. –respondió sin rodeo.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Por qué?

-Potter recibió un mensaje de que iba a publicar su desaparición al igual que a ti. Para evitar eso se presentó ante Kingsley.

-es por eso que Tonks lo buscaba con urgencia.

Draco asintió.

-al parecer Potter le dio una explicación a Kingsley de donde estaba, porque él fue quien le aconsejo que debía estar en otro lugar, como estar bajo los cuidados de los aurores o estar en la casa de alguno de la Orden.

-¿Qué? –pregunto, sorprendida.

-es por eso que Potter decidió que mejor te quedaras con él en su casa. Tanto él como tu amiga se han asegurado que solo las personas de más confianza tengan acceso a la casa, y la mayoría de los Weasley que conocen de esa ubicación no podrán aparecer directamente adentro. En todo caso, Potter te explicara con detalles. –afirmo.

-entonces, mañana que me vaya con Harry, no te volveré a ver por un tiempo. –pregunto, Hermione con tristeza.

-no, Potter me aseguro que yo también podré acceder a esa casa y podré quedarme cuando te visite. –dijo, Draco con una sonrisa. Ella sonrió, ampliamente.

-¡qué bueno!

-eso no era lo único que quería decirte. –comento, incomodo.

-está bien, ¿Qué más debes contarme?

-una de la razón por la que Potter decidió que te quedaras con él y no con otra persona, es por la carta que saco de la basura. –respondió, arqueando una ceja. Hermione se sonrojo.

-lo siento, Harry me pidió que no te lo dijera. Al parecer sospechaba de algo y no quiso quedarse con la duda. –respondió, apenada. Draco hizo una mueca.

-bueno, Potter tiene buenos instinto.

-¿Qué decía la carta?

-el sanador escribió que no quería ser involucrado con nada que tenía que ver con respecto a ti… -respondió, incomodo.

-por ser hija de Voldemort. –termino de decir, Hermione con pesar. Draco asintió. –sabíamos que esto podría ocurrir…

-sí, pero no te preocupes. Tanto Potter como yo, estamos decidido a hacer lo mejor para ti. –afirmo, Draco con determinación. Ella ladeo una forzada sonrisa. –por ahora la comunidad no podrá saber de nuestra relación, pero al menos las personas más importante para ti y para mí lo saben. Y creo que eso es un avance con todas las cosas que hemos pasado desde hace años atrás. –dijo, tomándole la cara entre sus manos mirándola fijamente.

-¿tus padres lo saben? –pregunto, Hermione sorprendida.

-mi madre sabe que teníamos alguna relación antes de enterarnos sobre tu verdadero padre, pero todavía no le he dado la explicación que le prometí. Mi padre por el contrario, ignora de nuestra relación. Creo que piensa que si estoy contigo es porque estamos comprometidos y nada más.

-¿tu madre no le ha dicho nada?

-no, mi madre siempre ha sido mi cómplice y no dirá nada hasta que yo mismo decida hablar. Tengo pensado mañana hablar con los dos, después de que te vayas en caso de que mi padre se oponga o diga alguna tontería que no merezcas escuchar. –aseguro con las cejas fruncida.

-entiendo. Solo espero que mañana puedan salir bien las cosas para ti.

-saldrá todo bien, ya lo veras. –dijo, Draco con confianza.

Hermione asintió, tapándose la boca al bostezar.

-es mejor que descanses, todavía estas recuperándote de toda las maldiciones.

-está bien. –dijo, levantándose y acomodando la frazada de la cama.

-espera, necesito ver algo. –comento, Draco colocándose detrás de ella.

Hermione se quedó quieta al sentir que su novio le levantaba con cuidado el T-shirt del lado izquierdo. Draco observo que la marca había retrocedido a su tamaño normal y había palidecido.

-¿te duele? –pregunto, acariciando la marca con los dedos.

-no, ¿Por qué? –pregunto, separándose.

-cuando estabas con fiebre y deliras algunas cosas poco entendible, la marca se había expandido y parecía como si sufrías, por eso te lo pregunto. –respondió, mirándola con seriedad.

-no, yo no siento nada extraño. Es más, sino me preguntas de ella, no me hubiera acordado del feo pájaro que me dejo mi padre dibujado en el hombro.

Draco hizo una mueca.

-lo siento, solo quería saber si estabas bien.

-no te disculpe, entiendo tu preocupación. –aseguro con una sonrisa, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su novio. –gracias por estar conmigo y cuidarme.

Draco la estrecho entre sus brazos.

-no tienes que agradecer nada, Hermione. Solo hago lo que quiero y siento por ti. Siempre estaré contigo y siempre te cuidare, y si es necesario menguar un poco mi orgullo para pedirle ayuda a Potter cuando es necesario, lo hare si con eso siempre te pueda mantener a salvo. –afirmo, besándola. Hermione lagrimeo, abrazándolo fuerte. –ahora, acuéstate. Es necesario que sigas descansando. –ordeno al separarse.

-está bien, pero acuéstate conmigo. –Draco estrecho la mirada.

-acepto tu petición, pero eso me recuerda sobre algo.

-¿sobre qué? –pregunto, Hermione con interés.

-¿porque le pediste a Potter que durmiera contigo?

-ah, eso. –respondió, sin importancia.

A Draco le desagrado la manera tan tranquila como su novia le respondió, como si fuese algo normal que todo el mundo lo hacía.

-no puedo creer que hayas invitado a Potter a tu cama. –dijo, quitándose la ropa.

-lo dices como si hubiera hecho algo malo, cuando no hice nada malo. –comento, mirándolo con las cejas fruncida. Él bufo.

-nadie en su sano juicio, dormiría con otro hombre, a aparte de su prometido. –aseguro, Draco colocándose un short para dormir.

-lo sé, pero a Harry no lo veo como hombre, lo veo como hermano. Así que no te hagas ideas equivocadas, Draco. Harry más que amigo, es mi hermano, así que no piense en cosas extrañas. –advirtió, Hermione terminando de acomodar las almohadas.

-lo siento por pensar en _cosas extrañas_ , pero me es muy difícil no hacerlo cuando te vi durmiendo con Potter en mi cama. –comento con malhumor. Hermione lo miro, confusa.

-¿en tu cama? ¿Cuándo? –Draco frunció las cejas.

-¿no te acuerdas?... en la tarde, Potter me dijo que tú le pediste que se acostara con… ¡por Salazar! Potter se aprovechó de ti mientras tú delirabas. –aseguro, iracundo. –voy a matarlo. –dijo, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Draco, ¿a dónde vas?... deja a Harry en paz. –ordeno, Hermione, pero jadeo de dolor al sentir que la cabeza le estallaba.

Draco se acercó rápidamente al ver su semblante pálido, tomándola con cuidado entre sus brazos.

-ven, acuéstate. Todavía no te has recuperado. –dijo, colocándola en la cama.

Hermione le agarro una mano mientras la otra la coloco sobre la mejilla de él, para que la mirara directo a los ojos.

-Harry no hizo nada malo, confía en él. –Draco hizo una mueca. –si le pedí a Harry que se acostara a mi lado fue de manera inconsciente, algo que normalmente hacíamos cuando estábamos de viaje y nos sentíamos solos. Entre mi delirio probablemente no me pude dar cuenta si estaba aquí o en otro lugar. Y no creo que Harry se haya dado cuenta en qué estado estaba yo al pedírselo, por lo que respondió sin malicia de por medio hacer lo que yo le pedí.

-está bien. –acepto con renuencia, tratando de separarse.

Hermione no lo dejo.

-no, quiero que de verdad creas lo que te digo. –afirmo, mirándolo con determinación. –cuando tuvimos el enfrentamiento con Nagini y mi padre que estaba por llegar a Godric, el enlace que Harry compartía como mi padre, casi lo vuelve loco. –Draco lo miro con atención. –durante el resto de la noche y el siguiente día, Harry tuvo mucha pesadillas o visiones que lo torturaron tanto que llamaba a sus padres o… -dijo con voz estrangulada. –muchas veces deseando la muerte, así que lo único que hacía para mantenerlo calmado era acostarme con él, abrazarlo y susurrarle que todo estaría bien, que había cosas buenas por la que luchar… aun cuando yo no lo creía. –comento con sinceridad. –sé que no te agrada, pero te pido que confíes en Harry. Él al igual que yo, solo nos vemos como hermano y nada más.

Draco sonrió, apoyando su cabeza con la de ella.

-soy un idiota por pensar mal. –dijo, separándose.

-no, solo tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza y estas confundido con mi relación con Harry.

-no seas tan condescendiente conmigo, Hermione. –rezongo, acostándose a lado de ella. –no soy Potter a quien siempre deseas proteger, Hermione. Soy Draco Malfoy y no necesito que me protejas, soy yo quien te quiere proteger siempre, cariño. –afirmo, estrechándola entre sus brazos. –ahora duerme, que aquí estoy yo para cuidarte. –ordeno.

-te amo, Draco. –susurro, Hermione.

Él le dio un casto beso en la cabeza antes de apoyar su cabeza con la de ella, sonriendo.


	26. Discusiones

**Madriguera**

Ginny se levantó muy temprano con muchas ganas de ver el periódico, pero al bajar y ver el periódico se molestó al no ver alguna publicación de la desaparición de Harry o de Hermione.

-papá, ¿Kingsley no te dijo que iba a publicar la desaparición de Harry?

El señor Arthur lo miro con una afable sonrisa, mientras Molly estaba seria, preparando el desayuno para sus hijos.

-sí, pero era si Harry no aparecía. Pero ya lo hizo, se presentó con Kingsley anoche. –afirmo. La pelirroja lo miro sorprendida.

-y ¿sabes a dónde está?

-Kingsley no me lo dijo, solo me escribió asegurándome que no teníamos nada de qué preocuparnos, que todo estaba bien con ellos.

-a mí no me interesa si la hija de Voldemort está bien o no, me importa es Harry, ¿si está todo bien con él o no? –afirmo con seriedad.

-no te preocupes, Ginny. Ahora hablo con Kingsley y le pediré que me diga a donde esta Harry para visitarlo. –le comento, Arthur tranquilamente colocándose su abrigo.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto, Ron bostezando.

-Harry se presentó con Kingsley. –le respondió, Ginny con malhumor.

-y ¿A dónde está? –pregunto el pelirrojo con entusiasmo.

-no se sabe, Kingsley no se lo dijo a papá.

-papá, ¿vas averiguar sobre Harry?

Arthur ladeo una sonrisa.

-lo haré hijo, no te preocupes. Aunque creo que me tomara un poco de tiempo, ahora que Kingsley es ministro.

-no importa, papá. Pero trata de averiguar a donde podemos encontrar a Harry. –aseguro, Ron tranquilamente, dirigiéndose a la mesa para desayunar.

El señor Arthur asintió. Despidiéndose de su familia, desapareció por la red Flu hacia el ministerio de magia.

-y tú, ¿Por qué estas tranquilo? –le pregunto, Ginny a su hermano.

-ya sabemos que Harry apareció y eso era lo más importante. Ahora es cuestión de tiempo para hablar cuando papá consiga la dirección. Ya después le abriremos los ojos a Harry con respecto a Hermione. –afirmo, Ron comiendo con entusiasmo.

Ginny asintió, suspirando.

-esperemos que Harry nos escuche esta vez. –comento insegura.

-tranquila, Ginny. Harry lo hará, Ron es su amigo y tus eres a quien él quiere. Harry tendrá que escoger a quien quiere tener cerca, si a ustedes o a la hija de Voldemort. –dijo, Molly con seriedad.

Ron apoyo a su madre, Ginny por su parte sentía duda de sus palabras.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Mansión Malfoy**

Harry se despertó al sentir un golpe en la puerta. Incorporándose, dio permiso para que entrara. Colocándose los lentes, Harry vio a una joven castaña levitando una bandeja, hasta una mesita de desayunador. La joven se giró, ladeando una tímida sonrisa.

-hola, soy Astoria, hermana de Daphne Greengrass.

-hola. –saludo, Harry levantándose.

-disculpa que te haya despertado, pero la señora Malfoy me pidió que te trajera algo de comida, pensando que ya estabas despierto. –comento, avergonzada.

-ah, no te preocupes de todos modos creo que era hora de levantarme. –le dijo, señalando la luz clara que se veía afuera. –parece que es muy tarde. –aseguro, mirándola. Notando que la castaña tenía los ojos verdes como su hermana.

-bueno, son casi las 11 de la mañana. –le comunico con una sonrisa.

-las once. –repitió, asombrado de haber dormido por bastante tiempo.

-ayer mostraba mucho cansancio con todo lo que te ha pasado que no es para menos que hubieras dormido por mucho tiempo. –aseguro, Astoria con tranquilidad. –ahora te dejo para que desayunes. –dijo, despidiéndose.

-no, espera. –dijo, Harry. La castaña se detuvo mirándolo con atención. –disculpa si suena un poco grosero, pero ¿Por qué te enviaron a ti a traerme el desayuno?

-la señora Malfoy está ocupada para traértelo ella misma y no estaba muy segura si te hubiera agradado que algún elfo te lo hubiera traído, así que me pidió el favor de traértelo, ya que no me conoces y nunca ha habido ningún conflicto entre nosotros, a diferencia de Pansy y mi hermana. –respondió con sinceridad.

-ok, entonces gracia por tomarte la molestia de habérmelo traído. –dijo con una sonrisa.

-de nada.

-y ¿sabes si Hermione ya se despertó?

-no, la señora Malfoy iba a despertar tanto a Hermione como a Draco. –afirmo. Harry asintió.

-bien, gracias. Ahora si no tomo más de tu tiempo al retenerte, puedes salir si gustas. –comento.

-que disfrute de tu desayuno. –dijo, sonriéndole.

Harry sonrió, agradeciéndole. La castaña salió. Mirando la bandeja con variedad de comida, se sentó con el estómago rugiéndole de hambre.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Después de haber desayuno y cambiado de ropa, Draco y Hermione esperaron a Harry, hasta que apareció.

-te ves mucho mejor, Hermione. –aseguro, Harry al verla con mejor semblante. Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-y tú te ves más descansado. –su amigo sonrió.

-bueno ya sabes… después de tener un largo tiempo de no dormir en una cómoda cama y sin preocupaciones de ser asesinado, ha sido todo un paraíso haber logrado descansar por mucho tiempo.

-es bueno saber que sabes valorar la calidad de una buena cama. –dijo, Draco con una burlona sonrisa. Harry bufo.

-compórtate, Draco. –reprendió, Hermione con las cejas fruncida.

-difícil. –replico su novio con una sonrisa.

-Malfoy, siempre será Malfoy. –apoyo, Harry con burla.

Esta vez, Draco bufo mientras Hermione negó con la cabeza, viendo el trato que se daba su novio y su amigo.

-es hora de irnos. –comento, la castaña caminando hacia la puerta. Draco se adelantó abriéndole la puerta.

Los tres caminaron hasta llegar a la sala, donde vieron a los padres y amigos de Draco. Dándole los buenos días a todos, Harry le agradeció más que todo a la señora Malfoy de haber atendido y cuidado a Hermione, y haberlo recibido a él aun cuando no tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo.

-espero que no tengas problema si algunas veces decido acompañar a mi hijo de visitar a Hermione. –comento, Narcisa.

-no, por supuesto que no habrá problema. Usted será bienvenida cada vez que la quiera visitar. –aseguro, Harry con tranquilidad. Ella asintió con una educada sonrisa.

-yo también quiero agradecerle por toda su atención desde la primera vez que nos hemos conocido, señora Narcisa... –dijo, Hermione con sinceridad. –y también quería disculparme con ustedes por haberlos atacados. –afirmo, mirando a los amigos de su novio.

-bueno por suerte reaccionaste a tiempo y no pasó nada malo. –comento, Blaise con tranquilidad.

-sí, solo unos pequeños hechizo que nos lastimo, pero nada grave. –añadió, Theo con una sonrisa. Hermione se sonrojo, avergonzada.

-The… o. –gruño, Draco molesto. Sus amigos sonrieron.

-tranquilo, Draco, ya sabes cómo es Theo de impertinente. –comento, Daphne con una sonrisa. –y por supuesto aceptamos tus disculpa, Hermione. Comprendemos que no lo hiciste por voluntad propia. –afirmo, mirando a la castaña.

-sí, sabelotodo. No te preocupes, aceptamos tus disculpas. –apoyo, Pansy. Draco rodo los ojos, Harry lo miro mal y Hermione frunció las cejas, pero asintió. –y espero que me disculpes por haber intentado entregar a tu amigo a tu padre, fue…

-muy a tu estilo, Parkinson. –termino de decir, Hermione con seriedad.

-touché, Granger. –respondió, la pelinegra con una mueca.

Harry sonrió.

-disculpa aceptada, Parkinson. Solo te recomiendo que le des un poco de respeto a mí hermana, antes que te hechice por llamarla por ese desagradable sobrenombre. –aviso con malicia.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida.

-fue por culpa de Theo. –acuso, Blaise.

-y eso son mis amigos. –rezongo, el castaño mirando con molestia al moreno.

-ustedes por favor compórtense. –reprendió, Daphne a los dos. Ellos bufaron.

-espero que te mejores, Hermione. –dijo, Astoria con una sonrisa. La castaña se lo agradeció. –y espero que les vayan bien. –comento, mirando al azabache.

-gracias, Astoria. –respondió, Harry con una afable sonrisa. Ella asintió. –bueno, creo que es hora de irnos. –comento, incomodo al ver la curiosa mirada de Hermione.

-sí, ya es muy tarde. –apoyo, Draco ladeando una burlona sonrisa al azabache. Él lo fulmino con la mirada.

-nuevamente les doy las gracias por sus atenciones. –dijo, Hermione con una sonrisa.

Despidiéndose de todos, los tres jóvenes se fueron.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Grimmauld Place**

Después de acomodarse en la casa, Draco y Hermione hablaban en la habitación, cuando Harry entro, serio.

-Kingsley me acaba de avisar que el señor Weasley ya sabe que estamos aquí y dijo que pronto aparecerá. Aunque yo no creo que el señor Weasley venga, sino Ron. –afirmo.

-pensaba irme y darle algunas explicaciones a mis padres, pero prefiero quedarme hasta que hables con tu amigo y este seguro que Hermione no esté en ningún peligro. –comento, Draco. Harry asintió.

-está bien, le pediré a Kreacher que nos prepare algo de comida para todos. Les avisare cuando este… -decía, el pelinegro cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. –iré a ver. –ellos asintieron.

Harry frunció las cejas al escuchar el timbre sonar con más insistencia. Estando frente a la puerta…

-¿Quién es?

-soy yo, Harry y me está acompañando, Ginny. –respondió, Ron. El mago abrió la puerta.

-te ves bien, Harry. –aseguro, Ron al verlo.

-gracias, Ron. –dijo, Harry con una sonrisa. –hola, Ginny.

-hola, Harry. ¿Cómo estás? –saludo, la pelirroja con una afable sonrisa.

-muy bien, pero pasen. –invito, Harry.

Los dos pelirrojos entraron, mirando alrededor.

-estábamos muy preocupado por ti, Harry. No sabíamos nada de ti después de batalla en Hogwarts, y como te fuiste en busca de Her… de la hija de Voldemort, no sabíamos a donde estabas. –comento, Ron con sinceridad.

-Ron, es Hermione no la hija de Voldemort. –corrigió, Harry con las cejas fruncida.

-por favor, Harry. No puedes negar que ella es la hija de Voldemort. –rezongo, Ginny.

-no lo niego, solo que ella sigue siendo Hermione para mí y debería ser también para ustedes. –afirmo.

-¿Por qué debería ser igual para ti o para nosotros? Hermione es la hija de Voldemort y seguramente ha sido una espía todo este tiempo con el único fin de ganarse tu confianza para después matarte o quién sabe. –aseguro, Ron con seriedad. El pelinegro bufo.

-¡por merlín, Ron!, no digas tontería. Si eso hubiera sido verdad, hace mucho tiempo, Hermione me hubiera asesinado o me hubiera dejado morir. Tu ha sido testigo de las veces que ella me ayudo a pasar cada obstáculo, donde yo no lo podría haber hecho solo. –comento, Harry sin titubeo.

-estas ciego, Harry. Solo quieres ver cosas buenas en Hermione y no te deja ver la realidad de la situación. –afirmo, Ginny molesta.

-no estoy ciego, Ginny. Veo claramente las cosas.

-siempre que se trata de ella, tú la defiendes sin pensártelos dos veces. –refuto, Ron.

-lo hago porque ella es mi amiga… es mi… -afirmaba.

-sí, sí, ya sabemos lo que vas a decir, que es tu hermana… -interrumpió, Ginny con sorna. –pero a nosotros no nos engaña, seguramente te gusta, Hermione. Es por eso que me dejaste y la defiendes con tanto ahínco. –aseguro con frialdad.

-eso no es verdad, Ginny. –replico, Harry.

-si eso no es verdad, entonces déjala y vente con nosotros. –reto la pelirroja.

-o mejor aún, sácala de aquí y entrégasela a los aurores y que se encarguen de ella. –apoyo su hermano.

-sí, porque sabemos que la tienes aquí.

-no lo haré, porque no tengo porque elegir entre mis amigos. –aseguro, Harry.

-Ron me explico porque decidiste terminar con nuestra relación. Sé que lo hiciste para protegerme de que el padre de Hermione no me hiciera nada… -decía, Ginny mirándolo.

-¿y eso qué tiene que ver con lo que estábamos hablando?

-tiene todo que ver, Harry. Porque yo no soy tu amiga, soy tu novia. Y no quiero que el día del juicio contra Hermione te involucre en sus trucos para que la salves de ir a donde se mereces, a Azkaban. Hermione solo te utilizara para sus propósitos oscuros.

-eso no es verdad, Ginny.

-es la verdad, Harry. Hermione solo te está utilizando. –rebatió, Ron.

-no lo hace.

-tienes que escoger, Harry. Entre mi hermana y yo o la hija de Voldemort.

-escoge, Harry. Porque yo no puedo ser amiga de una traidora. –presiono, Ginny.

-Hermione no es ninguna traidora. Siempre ha estado conmigo, siempre me ha apoyado… -afirmaba, Harry molesto.

-sí, pero solo porque te necesita, no porque de verdad te quiera. Ella te traicionara cuando menos lo esperes. –rebatió, Ron iracundo.

-¡elige, Harry! ¡Elige! –exclamo, Ginny furiosa al ver que Harry estaba eludiendo responder.

-¡Elijo a Hermione! –grito, Harry colérico. –la elijo por encima de ti. –decía, mirando a la pelirroja. –porque no eres lo suficiente madura para mí, para tratar de comprender porque estoy apoyando a Hermione. Porque me acusas de algo tan absurdo que no vale la pena pensar.

-tu no le hablas así a mi hermana. –exclamo, Ron yéndosele encima.

El pelirrojo lo golpeo en la mejilla y en el estómago, pero cuando trato de patearlo, Harry esquivo el golpe, pegándole en el estómago y otro directo a la cara. Ron cayo hacia atrás en el suelo. Ginny chillo, al ver la sangre que brotaba por la nariz rota del pelirrojo.

-Harry, ¿Qué haces? –pregunto, molesta mientras ayudaba a su hermano.

-solo le respondí a Ron.

-estas me las pagaras, Harry. –amenazo, el pelirrojo con ira. –y más aún al haber escogido a esa traidora.

-tu eres el traidor y cobarde, Ronald. Fuiste tú quien me abandono cuando habías dado tu palabra que me ayudarías a encontrar los horrocruxes, solo duraste unos cuantos meses y después me acusaste de estupideces sin razón y me diste la espalda. Pero no me sorprendiste… –afirmaba. Los pelirrojos lo miraron sorprendido. –porque lo mismo hiciste en el torneo, cuando me acusaste que buscaba la gloria y no era verdad. –Ron palideció. –la única a quien recuerdo haberme apoyado en todo momento, sin dudar y aun cuando llevaba una carga sobre ella fue Hermione. Nunca me abandono, siempre me apoyo como una hermana.

-sí, pero después nos atacó. –replico, Ginny furiosa por sus palabras.

-si estuvieran dispuestos a creer y entender algunas cosas que sucedieron con Hermione se los explicaría, pero no lo haré. Porque los dos solo creen en su pequeños cerebro lo que les dice. -dijo con frialdad.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –dijo, Ron indignado.

-solo digo la verdad, así que ahora largo. –ordeno, Harry señalando hacia la puerta. –y no serán bienvenido hasta que acepten que Hermione es mi familia y que no importa quién es su padre, sino que ella sigue siendo Hermione y punto. –afirmo. –ahora fuera. –exclamo.

-te arrepentirás, Harry de haberla elegido sobre mí. –aseguro, Ginny furiosa.

-estas me las pagaras. –afirmo, Ron antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Harry rodo los ojos, pero suspiro profundamente.

-bueno, al parecer no me necesitaste para ayudarte con las pequeñas comadrejas. –comento, Draco con burla. El pelinegro bufo.

-como si necesitara de tu ayuda. –replico. El rubio sonrió, pero lo miro con seriedad.

-esperemos que la comadreja se calme y que no cometa ninguna estupidez contra Hermione, sino me las tendrá que pagar. –aseguro, Draco con frialdad.

Harry asintió mas no le dijo nada.

-ahora me voy, Hermione se quedó descansando.

El pelinegro frunció las cejas.

-me asegure de silenciar la habitación para que Hermione no escuchara los gritos. –explico, Draco al verlo desconcertado. –seguramente se hubiera levantado para defenderte y ella no está en condiciones para hacerlo por ahora.

-tienes razón, gracias por cuidarla.

-es mi novia, Potter, es mi derecho de hacerlo. –aseguro con una petulante sonrisa. –algún día me entenderás, Potter. No te preocupes, a su tiempo te llegara la tuya. –dijo, burlón.

Harry rodo los ojos, bufando. Draco sonrió, desapareciendo.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **La Madriguera**

Molly grito asustada al ver a su hijo sangrando. Rápidamente se acercó a él, atendiéndolo.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Harry lo golpeo cuando Ron trato de defenderme. –le comunico, Ginny furiosa.

-¿Qué? –exclamo, Molly sorprendida.

-sí, trate de abrirle los ojos a Harry y el me empezó a insultar. Ron se molestó y lo golpeo, pero Harry también se defendió.

-Harry está ciego con Hermione, mamá. –afirmo, Ron al terminar de ser sanado. –cree que hay alguna buena explicación para confiar en la hija de Voldemort. ¡Harry es un iluso! –vocifero molesto.

-iré a hablar ahora mismo con Harry, él no puede seguir así. –aseguro, Molly con seriedad.

-no, mamá. Es muy pronto para que trates de hacerlo racionar, es mejor que esperes por unos días. –comento, Ginny.

-es verdad, mamá. Ahora mismo no serviría que trates de hablar con Harry. –apoyo, Ron.

Molly aceptó a regañadientes, pero les prometió a sus hijos que muy pronto Harry estaría apartándose de la mala influencia de Hermione. Ron y Ginny compartieron una sonrisa, sabiendo que Harry no se negaría a su madre de escucharlo.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Mansión Malfoy**

Al llegar a la mansión, Draco se reunió con sus padres en el estudio y le explico su relación con Hermione desde el día en que se hicieron amigos hasta lo que hizo para protegerla de lo que Voldemort quería de ella. Lucius y Narcisa miraron a su hijo, sorprendidos.

-no me importa si decides desheredarme por las acciones que cometí para derrotar a Voldemort, porque no me arrepiento de lo que hice, padre. –aseguro, Draco mirando a Lucius con desafío. Narcisa miro a esposo.

-tu padre no hará tal cosa, hijo. Somos una familia y no nos vamos a separar solo porque decidiste seguir tu corazón, Draco. ¿Verdad, Lucius? –dijo, Narcisa con seriedad.

-sí, no he pensado desheredarte, Draco y jamás lo hare. –aseguro, Lucius. –además, me has demostrado que tomas mejores decisiones que yo nunca podría haber hecho, Draco. Y sé que te he decepcionado mucho, pero espero que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte de que te sientas orgulloso de mí, como yo me siento por ti, hijo. –comento, ladeando una incómoda sonrisa. Narcisa ladeo una cálida sonrisa, pero Draco lo miro en shock.

-con el tiempo, Lucius. –apoyo, su esposa sosteniéndole la mano.

-gracias, Cissy. –dijo, Lucius apretándole la mano.

Draco que lo había observado mientras se recuperaba de las palabras de su padre, carraspeo.

-como dijo mi madre, creo que con el tiempo podemos mejorar las cosas, padre. –afirmo, Draco ladeándole una sonrisa.

Lucius asintió, suspirando profundamente.

-bien, creo que es mejor que vayamos a comer. –dijo, el patriarca incómodo con tanta muestra de sentimentalismo.

Narcisa y Lucius salieron del estudio mientras Draco sonrió de felicidad al ver que las cosas salieron mejor de lo esperado con su padre.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Grimmauld Place**

Hermione entro a la sala, encontrando a Harry acomodando un poco la habitación. El pelinegro se giró al sentirla.

-Harry, ¿Qué te sucedió? –pregunto al verle el moretón en la mejilla.

-tuve una pelea con Ron. –Hermione hizo una mueca con decepción.

-entonces sigue pensando que soy una traidora.

-sí, y Ginny también lo apoya. –aseguro, Harry molesto. –y no solo piensan que eres una traidora, sino que siguen pensado en la tontería sobre nosotros.

-entiendo que Ron puede ser muy terco en las cosas que piensa, pero no puedo creer que Ginny piense que tu estas interesado en mi o viceversa.

-pues créelo.

-pero trataste de explicarle sobre mí y mi relación con Draco.

-no, ellos solo llegaron y me atacaron, diciéndome muchas tonterías. –afirmo, soltando un bufido. Ella asintió.

Hermione se acercó a él y lo apunto con su varita. Harry se tensó por unos segundos, pero se tranquilizó al sentir que el moretón dejaba de dolerle.

-gracias.

-con el golpe te veías terrible nuevamente. –bromeo, Hermione. Harry rodo los ojos. –pero gracias por confiar en mí.

-eres mi hermana, Hermione. Confió plenamente en ti.

-y yo en ti, Harry. –aseguro con una cálida sonrisa. –ahora, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

-no puedo permitirlo, Hermione. Todavía estas recuperándote.

-vamos, Harry. Sabes bien que yo no sirvo para quedarme mirando a la pared y no hacer nada.

El pelinegro hizo una mueca.

-está bien, te dejare ayudarme con organizar mejor la sala. Pronto tendremos algunos visitantes y esta vez no hay excusa para tener la casa descuidada. –bromeo, Harry. Volviéndose más serio. –Kingsley me escribió, me dijo que hay algunas cosas que quiere hablar con nosotros. Pero al parecer está esperando algo antes de venir.

-entonces algo muy serio está pasando para actuar con cautela. –dijo con pesimismo.

-eso es lo que parece, pero olvidemos de eso por ahora y dime cómo hacemos de este lugar decente. –comento con una sonrisa.

-se necesitarían años para hacer de este lugar completamente decente, pero podemos hacer un poco de milagro en esta habitación. –apoyo, Hermione con una sonrisa.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

En la tarde, aparecieron Luna, Neville, George, Fred, Bill y Fleur como lo habían estado esperando Harry y Hermione para explicarle todo lo que había acontecido. Ellos a diferencia de Ron y Ginny estuvieron dispuestos a escucharlos desde el principio a fin.

-¿entonces, eres novia del hurón? –pregunto, George con una pícara sonrisa al terminar de escuchar la explicación.

-valla, Hermione no sabíamos que te gustaban los hurones. –comento, Fred con una burlona sonrisa. Hermione se sonrojo.

-en serio están cuestionando eso después de todo lo que le hemos dicho. –comento, Harry asombrando.

-vamos, Harry. ¿Crees que somos como el tonto de Ron o la celosa de Ginny? –pregunto, Fred.

-la verdad es que Ron y Ginny fueron unos inmaduro. Deberían haberlos escuchado y no estar diciendo tonterías. –comento, Fleur.

-por nuestra parte, deben saber que los apoyamos. Estoy dispuesto a ser tu testigo si siguen molestando, Hermione. –aseguro, Bill con una afable sonrisa mientras Fleur asentía.

-y nosotros también. –apoyo, sus amigos.

-gracias, chicos. Gracias por su apoyo y haberme escuchado. –afirmo, Hermione con sinceridad.

-no te preocupes, Hermione. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras. –comento, Neville.

-gracias, Neville, gracias por confiar en mi a pesar de lo mal que hice en la batalla.

-yo sabía que no eras tú la que decía las tonterías que Voldemort gritaba. La verdad con el shock y todo me parecía imposible que tú hablaras mal de Harry con todas las cosas que ustedes han vivido junto... Me parecía inconcebible que en un par de horas tú cambiaras de idea como si cambiaras de calzado. –aseguro, Neville.

-es cierto, eres una persona muy testaruda y no cambias de parecer así nada más. Por ejemplo que tienes la loca idea de que el cuerno de snorkack de cuernos arrugados que había comprado mi padre es según tú, un cuerno de un erumpent y que fue eso lo que exploto mi casa. –apoyo, Luna.

Todos la miraron por un momento, hasta que soltaron algunas carcajadas. Hermione negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Sin ganas de seguir discutiendo ese tema.


	27. Juicio

Un par de días después que Harry y Hermione estaban instalado en la casa, Kingsley apareció con algunas noticias para los jóvenes. Suspirando, el ministro miro con atención a Hermione.

-no voy a darte rodeo de lo que sucede, Hermione. –advirtió.

-está bien, ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto con seriedad.

-me están presionando para que te ponga bajo custodia...

-siguen con esa tontería. –comento, Harry molesto. Kingsley asintió.

-sé que es tonto lo que está pidiendo la comunidad, pero debemos tener cuidado por el bien de todos. –aconsejo. Harry y Hermione asintieron con las cejas fruncidas.

-por supuesto, no le haré caso a sus demanda, pero debemos hacer algo.

-¿Cómo qué?, la comunidad ahora mismo no está dispuesta a darle ninguna oportunidad a Hermione por ser solo hija de Voldemort. –comento, Harry molesto.

-lo sé, pero hay que intentar hacer que la comunidad cambie. Y para eso, le he pedido ayuda a la directora Minerva.

-¿la profesora McGonagall? –pregunto, Hermione sorprendida.

-sí, ella oficialmente es la directora de Hogwarts y está dispuesta ayudarte.

-eso es bueno, si ella te ayuda, Hermione. –comento, Harry ladeándole una sonrisa a su hermana. Ella asintió, sonriendo.

-¿Cómo lo haría? –pregunto, la castaña mirando al ministro.

-por ahora hemos pensado que mostrando tu ayuda en la reconstrucción de Hogwarts podría tranquilizar a la comunidad de que no estas intentado esconderte o huir por decirlo así como si de verdad fueras culpable de lo que te acusan.

Hermione asintió.

-por mí no hay ningún problema ayudar. La verdad es que me siento aburrida de solo estar aquí sin hacer algo realmente útil.

-¡oye, gracias por decir que soy un aburrido! –reclamo, Harry fingiendo molestia.

-sabes lo que quise decir. –rezongo, Hermione.

Harry sonrió.

-lo sé, solo quería molestarte. –afirmo. La castaña rodo los ojos, bufando. –pero la verdad es que yo también me siento aburrido de estar en esta casa moviendo sillones y limpiando estantes. Así que también iré ayudar a reconstruir a Hogwarts; y además me aseguro que nadie intente dañar a mi hermana. –Hermione lo miro sorprendido mientras Kingsley asintió.

-bien, me parece lo más conveniente. Pero hay otra cosa más que debemos hacer, y sé que probablemente les molestara.

-¿Qué cosa? –pregunto, Hermione.

-hacer un juicio.

-¿Qué dice? ¿Por qué debería Hermione pasar por un juicio?–pregunto, Harry molesto.

-permítame explicarles y después hablen, ¿está bien? –comento el ministro con seriedad.

Harry bufo mientras Hermione asintió con seriedad.

-bien, la idea es para demostrar que Hermione jamás ha sido participe de las acciones que hizo Ryddle. En el juicio presentaremos a algunos testigos de más confianza y que estuvieron más cerca a ustedes tanto dentro como fuera del colegio. –aseguro. –tu podrías ser un testigo clave, Harry para ayudar a Hermione. El juicio lo haríamos con las puertas abiertas para que los periodistas y todo el que esté interesado en tu juicio, escuche con sus propios oídos la verdad. ¿Está bien?

-me parece una buena idea. –acepto, Hermione.

-sí, yo también lo creo. –apoyo, Harry. -¿pero cuando seria eso?

-como saben ahora mismo estamos organizándonos en el ministerio, pero tratare que los más pronto posible este organizado los miembros del Wizengamot, no solo por ti, sino por los que verdaderamente necesitan un juicio por todos sus daños causados a la comunidad mágica y muggles. –afirmo, Kingsley. –tu juicio por decirlo así, será el primero por lo que yo mismo me asegurare de que seas tratada de manera justa y respetada sin importar quién es tu padre.

-gracias, ministro. –dijo, Hermione con una afable sonrisa.

Kingsley se despidió de los jóvenes, comunicándole que al día siguiente fueran a Hogwarts y reafirmándole que todo saldría bien.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

La situación para Hermione no fue tan fácil al brindar su ayuda en la reconstrucción de Hogwarts como lo esperaba. Ya que siempre Ginny o Ronald junto a algún grupo de magos la molestaban, por lo que Harry, Luna o Neville permanecían siempre con ella para evitar que intentaran atacarla estando a solas. Por otro lado, la familia Malfoy dio una donación anónima sustancial a la directora para la restauración manteniéndose al margen de no ayudar públicamente con la comunidad. Al principio de agosto cuando se había terminado con las partes importantes del castillo, Kingsley le comunico a Hermione que su juicio seria ha mediado del mes.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Un día antes del juicio, Hermione se encontraba abrazada por Draco después de haber hecho el amor.

-mañana todo saldrá bien, Hermione. No te preocupes. –murmuro, Draco al verla pensativa.

-quisiera creer eso, Draco. –susurro dubitativa.

-pues créelo, Hermione, veras que las cosas saldrán bien. No estás sola, cuentas con los apoyos de tus amigos. –aseguro, tomándole la cara entre sus manos. –y aunque no podré estar a tu lado físicamente, sabes que estaré contigo.

Hermione ladeo una cálida sonrisa.

-te amo.

-yo también te amo. –dijo antes de besarla con amor y pasión.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Tribunal de Wizengamot**

La sala de audiencia estaba repleta de magos y brujas con el único interés de saber lo que le sucedería a la hija de Voldemort. Hermione se encontraba flanqueada por Harry y Neville.

-Audiencia del 14 de agosto de 1998 de la señorita Hermione Jean Ryddle. El cargo que se le acusa es de haber sido doble agente de su padre Tom Ryddle para destruir a nuestra comunidad, así como atentar contra las vidas de inocentes mágicos y no mágicos… -comenzó a decir Kingsley, haciendo las presentaciones pertinentes de los miembros y testigos sobre el juicio.

Harry se sorprendió cuando mencionaron el nombre de su exnovia Ginny y su viejo amigo Ron como testigos del tribunal junto a algunos de sus compañeros del colegio y amigos de la Orden. Pero el murmullo de indignación creció por todo el tribunal cuando Harry, Bill, Fleur y Tonks fueron mencionados como testigo de la defensa.

-los testigos contra la acusada podrán hablar cuando sean llamados. No antes o después… -aclaro, Kingsley al ver que Ron junto a sus amigos estaban murmurando algunas ofensas contra Hermione. –así mismo advierto que si no mantienen silencio y orden en la sala, la audiencia se dará por terminada y la siguiente fecha se dará a puertas cerrada. –afirmo con rotundidad.

Todos los magos y brujas se quedaron en silencio; ya que todos deseaban ser testigo del destino de la hija del mago más oscuro que había tenido en el Reino Unido. La secretaria Alice del ministro empezó a llamar a los testigos contra Hermione. Uno a uno difamó a Hermione, acusándola que siempre había sido muy astuta para esconder su verdadera naturaleza oscura y que siempre había estado manipulando a Harry para que estuviera en constante peligro de muerte.

Zacharias Smith y Marietta Edgecombe aseguraron ante el tribunal que Hermione había utilizado un maleficio en la escuela cuando había maldecido un pergamino donde se habían inscrito para ser parte del ejército de Dumbledore. Y que para ellos ese era una clara muestra que la bruja no dudaba en usar la magia oscura con quien fuera.

Cuando fue el turno de Ginny, aseguro ante todo que por culpa de Hermione, Harry había terminado su relación y que en realidad el mago estaba bajo la maldición Imperio. Además recalco que Hermione siempre había mostrado habilidades superdotadas que otro mago o bruja de su generación nunca pudieron alcanzar y que una prueba clara de su dominio sobre las artes oscuras fue cuando la bruja la ataco a ella, a sus hermanos, a la profesora McGonagall y hasta aurores experimentado como lo fue Kingsley y Tonks como mucha facilidad.

Harry y Hermione miraban asombrado a la pelirroja que había hablado con tanto odio mientras exponía su acusación. Sin tener tiempo de asimilar lo que sucedía, Ron fue llamado. El pelirrojo camino con paso decidido y mirando con desdén a la bruja, empezó a hablar.

-aunque fui muy amigo de Hermione en el colegio, no puedo negar que siempre me pareció escalofriante sus habilidades mágicas. Siendo uno del más cercano, me sorprendió y horrorizo que Hermione sea la hija del mago más oscuro que ha tenido la desgracia de conocer en nuestra comunidad mágica y no mágica. Pero al menos a todos nos ha dejado claro que ella como lo fue su padre puede ser un gran peligro para todos nosotros si sigue libre... Como lo dijo mi hermana y les recuerdo a todos lo que estuvieron en la batalla de Hogwarts, Hermione fue capaz de mantener duelos contra magos excepcionalmente poderosos con tan poco esfuerzo que realmente es espeluznante. Es por eso que considero que ella sería un peligro para todos; ya que ha sido capaz de engañar y manipular a mi mejor amigo para salvarse de los actos oscuros que cometió en la batalla y sin pagar la consecuencia que conscientemente cometió, y más aún al haber ocultado deliberadamente su parentesco con Voldemort a Harry y a mí, siendo sus mejores amigos.

El murmullo en el tribunal empezó a crecer, los reporteros escribían con ferocidad toda la situación que acontecía con mucho entusiasmo. Kingsley silencio a todos. Continuando, anuncio el llamado de los testigos de la defensa.

Ron y Ginny miraron molesto a Billy y Fleur cuando estos expusieron que habían sido testigo de lo que Hermione había hecho para proteger la información que tenia de Harry y lo que tuvo que soportar. La francesa aseguro a la audiencia que Hermione había sido expuesta a horribles torturas y que la castaña había tomado tiempo para recuperarse del maltrato a la que había sido expuesto. Bill también dijo que su hermano Ron, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, el señor Olivander habían sido testigo también del suceso. Aclarando que tanto él como su esposa han tenido poco contacto con Hermione, aparte de ese momento horrible y de haberla tenido en su casa junto a Harry para que se recuperaran del viaje largo que habían tenido por estar cumpliendo con la misión que el difunto director Dumbledore le había confiado.

Algunos murmuraron, pero se quedaron callados y todavía sorprendidos al ver a Tonks presentarse como la siguiente testigo. La bruja recalco que aunque Hermione había luchado contra ella y mostró una gran capacidad mágica de lucha con las artes oscura, no significa que sea una bruja oscura. Ya que al estar bajo la maldición imperio que su propio padre había utilizado en ella, mostraba la renuencia de querer a apoyar lo que su padre quería que ella hiciera voluntariamente. También añadió que la magia no es quien define a las personas si es o no, una bruja o mago oscuro, sino la persona en sí quien elige lo que quiere ser. Además añadió que Hermione estando consciente de sus actos y haber logrado liberarse de la maldición imperio se encargó de su despiadada y loca tía Bellatrix Lestrange eliminándola de una vez por toda del mundo mágico.

El murmullo de que algunos estaban de acuerdo y otro no, se comenzó a escuchar más alto en el tribunal. Pero antes que Kingsley dijera algo, Harry se acercó a la secretaria del ministro. Todos en la sala se quedaron callados mirándolo con atención.

-El señor Potter por recomendación mía ha aceptado la sugerencia de beber la poción Veritaserum antes de presentar su testimonio para que no tengan duda alguna que Harry no está bajo ninguna maldición como se le ha acusado desde antes de esta audiencia. -Muchos magos empezaron a murmurar. –además, antes de estar seguro si el señor Potter tiene la capacidad de resistirse su efecto, se le hizo algunas pruebas con algunos aurores cualificados para garantizar este método en el mago.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida al igual que muchos en la sala del tribunal. Harry se tomó el Veritaserum que Alice le ofreció y esta le hizo algunas preguntas como prueba para que todos fueran testigo que estaba funcionando la poción.

-Señor Potter, puede decirle a la audiencia y a todos los presentes, ¿Por qué está tan decidido en defender a Hermione Granger, a pesar del parentesco que ella tiene con el mago tenebroso Voldemort y quien es justamente la hija del asesino de sus padres? –pregunto, Kingsley con mortal seriedad.

En la sala se hizo un silencio rotundo, tanto que ni las plumas de los reporteros se movían. Todos miraron expectante al joven mago. Harry carraspeo, rompiendo el silencio.

-Porque creo firmemente que Hermione es inocente de todo lo que se le acusa.

-¿tiene pruebas de su inocencia? –pregunto, Savage uno de los miembros de Wizengamot.

-yo mismo soy una prueba. Si estoy aquí, es porque Hermione me salvo en incontables ocasiones durante el colegio y en la misión que tuve. Y aunque han declarado que sus habilidades mágicas es algo malo, para mi es todo lo contrario. Si no hubiese sido por su gran talento, yo no estuviera vivo hace mucho tiempo. –afirmo. –y aunque han querido oscurecer las grandes cosas que ha hecho solo por su extraordinario poder, solo muestra la clara inmadurez y envidia que le tienen a Hermione. –dijo, mirando a Ginny y Ron.

-eso no son pruebas suficiente… -decía, otro miembro de la corte.

-Hermione no tiene la culpa de quien es su padre… no es como si nosotros tuviéramos la oportunidad de elegir quien será nuestros padres y en qué clase de familia vamos a nacer. Hermione no eligió ser hija del mago más oscuro que alguno de nosotros tuvo la peor oportunidad de conocer… es verdad que su padre mato a mis padres, pero eso no lo hizo Hermione. Voldemort es una persona y Hermione otra. –continuo, Harry con vehemencia.

-Sr. Potter, ¿la señorita Ryddle le confeso de su parentesco con el mago tenebroso? –pregunto, Hestia Jones.

-no, ella nunca me lo dijo. –respondió inmediatamente.

Los magos y brujas empezaron a murmurar.

-pero por un agente doble que no puedo mencionar su nombre, hasta que haga su juicio me entere hace más de un año de su parentesco. Durante todo este tiempo, Hermione desconoció que yo sabía de lo que ella también hace poco se había enterado sobre quien era su verdadero padre. –confeso.

Los murmullos en la sala ascendieron, tanto que Kingsley le advirtió que si seguían interrumpiendo, terminaría la audiencia. Ginny y Ron lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Puede explicarnos porque no le dijo a nadie sobre este tema tan importante sobre la señorita Ryddle a alguien de su confianza en la Orden o a sus amigos? –pregunto, Kingsley.

-cuando me entere quien era el padre de Hermione, supe también que ella estaba bajo un hechizo para no poder decir nada… Tom sabía que no podía confiar en Hermione porque ella siempre fue sincera en demostrar a donde estaba su lealtad. Por lo que Tom la amenazo y le prohibió que no dijera nada de lo que él le había dicho o presenciado. El agente doble se había enterado que Voldemort quería utilizar a Hermione como arma para su propio beneficio, pero primero quería corromperla para lograr su propósito. Así que este agente doble tomo la decisión de que yo me enterara y ayudara a alejar lo más posible a Hermione de su padre para que no fuera utilizada como un títere.

-pero aun así, la señorita Granger quedo haciendo lo que su padre quiso… -comento, Fudge molesto.

-Hermione puede que sea una poderosa bruja, pero eso no significa que como todos nosotros no se pueda rendir… cuando Voldemort me lanzo por segunda vez la maldición asesina, Hermione siguió luchando para no ser controlada por la maldición imperio hasta que Voldemort la torturo brutalmente una y otra, y otra vez hasta que logro maldecirla... –rebatió, Harry enojado. –estoy seguro que cualquiera en su posición no hubiera logrado por más tiempo mantearse en pies contra Voldemort sin caer en la locura o llegar hasta la muerte.

Todos en la audiencia se quedaron callados. Hermione miraba a Harry con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver como su hermano la defendía con vehemencia. Kingsley le dijo que podía sentarse, llamando al mismo tiempo a Hermione. Ignorando los murmullos, la castaña se acercó frente a la corte.

-señorita Ryddle, ¿Cuándo fue consciente de que era hija del señor tenebroso? –pregunto, el ministro.

-fue al regresar a la casa de mis padres… adoptivos… -respondía, Hermione incomoda. Carraspeando un poco, continúo. –… después de haber terminado el quinto año escolar. Voldemort se presentó en mi casa y me dijo que yo era su hija…

-¿usted le creyó? –pregunto, Hestia.

-no, por supuesto que no. Pensaba que solo estaba jugando conmigo, antes de torturarme y asesinarme con mi familia. Especialmente porque yo no podía hablar pársel como él, ni siquiera entendía ninguna palabra… además, porque fui una de la petrificada en el segundo año. –respondió con sinceridad.

-¿Cómo la convenció? –pregunto, Kingsley.

Hermione se quedó callada por un momento, incomoda de hablar.

-mi madre antes que me entregara a mis padres adoptivos, se había encargado de bloquear cualquiera habilidad que había heredado de mi padre para evitar que él descubriera donde yo estaba o quien era realmente.

-¿sabe a dónde está su madre? –pregunto, Fudge.

-ella está muerta, mi padre la mato cuando ella intento detenerlo. –respondió, Hermione con frialdad.

Algunos magos y brujas se incomodaron en sus asientos al escuchar la noticia. Kingsley carraspeo suavemente.

-antes que pueda tomar su lugar, señorita Ryddle. Puede mostrarnos sus brazos, queremos asegurarnos que usted nunca fue parte de las filas del señor oscuro.

Hermione asintió con seriedad. Recogiéndose las mangas de sus capas en ambos brazos, todos vieron que la marca que decía "Sangre" que ella tenía en el antebrazo izquierdo estaba hecha con un cuchillo.

-¿puede explicarnos quien le hizo eso y que significa? –pregunto, Hestia.

-fue Bellatrix cuando Harry y yo fuimos atrapados y llevado a la mansión Malfoy. Bellatrix quería que le dijera algunas cosas, pero yo me negué… -incomoda por recordar la situación, prosiguió. –Bellatrix decidió darme una lección al verme negado regresar con mi padre y traicionarlo, por lo que me hizo la marca recordando que no debería traicionar a mi sangre.

Por toda la sala de audiencia se hizo un silencio sepulcral al escucharla y estremeciéndose de solo pensar en haber caído en las manos de la loca de Bellatrix. Kingsley dio por terminado el interrogatorio. Todos esperaban expectante al veredicto final sobre las acusaciones contra Hermione hasta que los Wizengamot pararon de susurran entre ellos, y miraron a la audiencia con decisión.

-¿Quiénes están a favor de retirar los cargos contra la señorita Ryddle? –pregunto, Kingsley con una fuerte y alta voz.

Harry, Hermione y sus amigos que los apoyaban sonrieron al ver que más de la mitad de las manos de Wizengamot estaban levantadas. Kingsley prosiguió preguntando por aquellos que estaba en contra. Un pequeño grupo levanto la mano con un seria y fría mirada hacia Hermione. Kingsley miro a su alrededor, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-muy bien, se retiran todos los cargos a la señorita Hermione Ryddle.

Mientras los magos y brujas murmuraban su aprobación y otros sus desaprobación en alta voz y los periodista recogían todo lo que podía de los sucesos. Hermione le agradecía a sus pequeño grupo de amigos de haberla apoyado.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Ginny y Ron miraban enojados como Hermione había logrado librarse de los cargos, a según ellos con mentiras y manipulaciones. Furiosa al ver a Harry abrazar a Hermione con una gran sonrisa, Ginny se acercó rápidamente.

-¡Ryddle!

Hermione junto a sus amigos se giraron hacia donde habían escuchado llamar la pelirroja. Ginny sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, la apunto con su varita y le lanzo un _Expulso_. Hermione salió disparada hacia atrás, golpeándose gravemente con las butacas de la corte.

- _Expelliarmus._ –exclamo, Harry desarmando a su ex. -¿Qué intentas hacer, Ginny? –pregunto furioso.

-hacer justicia por mis propias manos; ya que todos han caído en la manipulación de Hermione. –respondió iracunda.

-estas mal, Ginny. No sabes lo que haces. –aseguro, Harry mirándola con decepción.

-tu eres quien no sabes lo que haces… te mostrare quien es realmente Hermione y veras que me darás toda la razón para apoyarme a destruirla antes que sea demasiado tarde. –afirmo, Ginny arrebatándole su varita e yéndose con su hermanos y amigos que apoyaban su idea.

Harry se acercó presuroso a donde estaban Tonk y Fleur atendiendo a Hermione que votaba sangre por un lado de la cabeza. Pero antes que pudiera preguntar algo, los magos y brujas que no estaban de acuerdo con la decisión de la audiencia empezaron a vociferar insultos contra Hermione.

-hay que salir de aquí. –ordeno, Tonk.

Bill tomo entre sus brazos a Hermione siendo flanqueado por su esposa y amigos mientras trataban de salir entre la multitud de magos.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Grimmauld Place**

Draco que esperaba con impaciencia a Hermione del juicio, se preocupó al ver que Bill apareció con su novia en brazos.

-¿Qué sucedió?

Harry apareció junto a sus otros amigos, preocupados. Fleur continuo sanado a Hermione.

-le lanzaron un _Expulso._ –respondió, Neville.

-¿Cómo paso esto?... te dije que la cuidaras… –dijo, molesto mirando a Harry.

-todo fue muy rápido, Malfoy…

-es verdad, mi hermana la ataco si darnos tiempo de nada. –apoyo, Fred con seriedad.

-¿tu hermana? –pregunto, Draco mirándolo con frialdad.

-sí, Ginny estaba molesta que le retiraron los cargos a Hermione que la ataco. –respondió, George.

Draco se sentía furioso con la pelirroja, pero pensando que no era el mejor momento para decir algo contra la hermana de los pelirrojos que habían apoyado a su prometida, decidió callar.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? –le pregunto en francés a Fleur, acercándose.

-se golpeó muy fuerte, pero estará bien. –le respondió, Fleur aliviada de hablar en su lengua materna. –le conseguiré una poción para que se recupere.

-está bien… y gracias por ayudarnos. –le dijo, incomodo.

La francesa asintió, separándose de la castaña inconsciente. Billy Fleur se despidieron al igual que Fred y George comunicándole que regresarían en la tarde.

-dime, Potter. ¿Crees que tu ex será un problema potencial para mi novia?

Harry se quedó pensativo, recordando los últimos encuentros que había tenido con Ginny.

-ya no reconozco a la Ginny de la cual me enamore, pero creo que será un problema. –respondió, Harry con tristeza.

-su juicio está nublando por pensar cosas que no son. –comento, Luna.

Harry la miro confundido mientras Draco deslizaba su dedo en el cabello de Hermione, pensativo.

-deberías decirle que Hermione es mi novia. –comento, Draco. –así, podrías quitarles ideas equivocadas y podrías reconciliarte con ella.

-Malfoy tiene razón. –apoyo, Neville. –si Ginny sabe la verdad, apoyaría a Hermione y dejaría de acusarla de tonterías.

Harry se quedó pensativo, pero con una expresión seria, hasta que miro a Draco con determinación.

-no, no le diré nada a Ginny. Ella debería haber confiado en mí, debería haberme dejado explicarle todo sobre lo que sucedía realmente con Hermione y no haberse inventado historia en su cabeza.

-¿estás seguro, Harry? –pregunto, Luna.

-sí, lo estoy. Ginny debería haberme dejarlo explicarle, pero en cambio solo escuchas sus pensamientos y al idiota de su hermano. –respondió, molesto. –además, si se lo digo en estos momento pueda que no me crea, pero se lo diga a Ron y él pueda que se vaya en contra de los Malfoy por creerlo nuestro cómplice.

-tienes razón, Ron es muy impulsivo y pueda que no lograron hacer algo contra Hermione, pero contigo sí podrían lograrlo. –apoyo, Neville mirando al rubio platinado.

-sí, es muy riesgoso decirle a Ginny en estos momentos. –afirmo, Luna pensativa.

-está decidido, Ginny y Ron no pueden saber nada hasta que los Malfoy hayan pasado su juicio y que ellos de verdad cambien de idea. –estableció, Harry.

Draco no comento nada más.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

En poco tiempo, Hermione reacciono al mismo tiempo que Fleur apareció con la poción para cualquier dolor físico. Hermione tranquilizo a su novio y amigos que se encontraba muy bien después de haberse tomando la poción. Más tranquilos todos que la castaña se encontraba mejor, se retiraron, dejando solos a Hermione y Draco en su habitación.

-¿no te duele nada? –pregunto, Draco por una quinta vez.

-por favor, Draco, no te preocupes. Ya dije que me siento mejor. –respondió, Hermione cansinamente.

-sabes que es muy difícil no preocuparme por ti. Eres muy importante para mí. –refuto, mirándola a los ojos con solemnidad.

Hermione ladeo una cálida sonrisa.

-gracias, Draco. Gracias por no abandonarme y por apoyarme en este momento.

Draco bufo, abrazándola.

-no tienes que agradecerme nada, soy tu novio y es lo menos que puedo hacer en estos momentos… -afirmo.

-para mí, es lo más grande que haces por mí, Draco. Cualquiera otro me hubiera dado la espalda, aun cuando no era cierto lo que me acusaban. Pero tú no lo has hecho, todavía estás conmigo a pesar del riesgo que corres con tu familia de que alguien se entere de nuestra relación en este momento. –aseguro, Hermione apoyando su cabeza en el torso de su novio.

Draco se quedó pensativo por sus palabras.

-sé que no sirve de nada pensar en esto ahora, pero… ¿Cómo crees que tu hubieras reaccionado si yo te hubiera dado la espalda, si Potter y tus amigos también lo hubiera hecho?

Hermione se quedó callada por un momento, hasta que suspiro.

-aunque no sirve de nada estar pensando en lo que hubiera sucedido, yo también lo he pensado… más bien he tenido algunas pesadillas. -confeso.

Draco se separó para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-¿pesadillas? -pregunto.

Hermione asintió.

-hay veces que esas pesadillas se sienten tan real que me da pánico pensar que este sea solo un sueño y que mi realidad es mi pesadilla. –comento, incomoda.

-¿Qué sucede en tu pesadilla para que pienses que este es solo un sueño? –pregunto, Draco con mucho interés.

-bueno, yo… -empezó a decir, recordando lo que había visto últimamente en sus pesadillas. –te veo cuando te suplico que no me dejes... te pido que te quedes conmigo y que nos fuéramos muy lejos de todos, que empecemos una nueva vida. Pero tú te niegas y me dices muchas cosas horribles. Me tratas tan mal que siento mi corazón romper en miles de pedazos, alejándome de ti para siempre… En otra te veo a ti y a mis amigos como me lanza tantas maldiciones por ser hija de Voldemort y como no soy merecedora de tener nunca una familia, que siento un gran odio contra todos… -decía, Hermione ensimismada en sus pensamientos. -¡auch! ¿Por qué me pellizcaste? –pregunto, molesta sobándose la mano.

-estoy demostrándote que esto no es un sueño, Hermione. –respondió, Draco tranquilamente.

-sí, pero podías tratar de usar otro método para demostrármelo. –rezongo.

-bueno, culpa a Potter. Él es quien asegura que es un método muggle efectivo para demostrar que no está soñando. –dijo con una pícara sonrisa. Hermione bufo, pero sonrió. –y te doy permiso para que patees mi sexi trasero si vuelves a tener alguna pesadilla conmigo, insultándote.

-gracias por su permiso señor Malfoy, no sabes cuánto disfrutare patear su sexi trasero por ser tan grosero. –comento, Hermione con ironía.

-has que valga la pena, cariño. No te contengas en tus pesadillas. Si es necesario piensa y has cosas pervertida conmigo. –dijo, Draco con una sexi sonrisa.

Hermione se sonrojo, llamándolo idiota. Pero más relajada al ver dicho lo que pasaba por sus pensamientos a su novio.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Gracias por todos sus comentarios y correcciones.**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, nos vemos hasta la proxima**

 _ **M-G**_


	28. Regreso a Hogwarts

Un par de días después del juicio, Kingsley apareció casi a la media noche asustando a Harry y Hermione.

-¿ha sucedido algo malo? –pregunto, Harry preocupado.

-eso depende como lo puedan tomar. –respondió, el ministro. -¿Han visto los periódicos?

-sí, ¿Por qué? –respondió, Hermione.

-bueno, entonces saben que la comunidad no está para nada conforme con el veredicto que se dio en Wizengamot sobre ti. –comento, Kingsley con pesar.

Hermione asintió.

-hace poco me llego un rumor de que intentaran atacarlos en cualquier momento.

-¿está seguro de eso? –pregunto, Hermione preocupada.

-muy seguro, por eso he pensado sobre cómo podemos evitarlo por el momento, pero sin levantar sospecha. –afirmo, Kingsley.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto, Harry ansioso.

-bueno, pronto entraran al colegio. Hermione estará segura ahí. Además, nos dará algo de tiempo para buscar una mejor solución. –respondió, Kingsley.

-es verdad que será seguro para que no la ataque ningún adulto, pero nuestros compañeros podrían intentar hacerle algo cuando no este alguien de confianza con ella. Es más, las chicas podrían atacar a Hermione cuando intente dormir. –aseguro, Harry preocupado.

-sí, también habíamos pensado en esa posibilidad. Por eso tuve que hablar con la profesora y pedirle que cambie a Hermione de casa…

-pero eso no se puede, hay reglas establecida. Además, el sombrero fue quien me escogió para esa casa. –comento, Hermione.

-sé que fuiste elegida para ser una Gryffindor, pero fue porque tus habilidades heredados por tu padre fueron bloqueados deliberadamente. Algo que podemos usar como excusa para que tú seas cambiada a los de Slytherin. Ustedes me han dicho que los amigos de Draco te apoyan, más que cualquier otro Gryffindor que no perdería oportunidad de atacarte. Bueno, es ahora cuando necesitaras no solo el apoyo de Draco, sino también de sus amigos, en especial de las señoritas. –afirmo.

-aunque no me agrade que Hermione sea cambiada para otra casa, creo que es lo mejor. –apoyo, Harry con resignación. –sé que Malfoy no permitirá que algo te suceda. Pero debemos asegurarnos con quienes de sus amigos podemos contar. –afirmo, mirando a la castaña.

-bien, ahora que están de acuerdo con el plan. Deberán irse a otro lugar como a donde los Malfoy. Ya que nadie sabe de su conexión con ellos hasta que llegue el día que regresen al colegio por seguridad, ¿está bien?

Los jóvenes sorprendidos por los bruscos cambios que estaban sucediendo en tan corto tiempo, asintieron con resignación.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Al siguiente día, Hermione se comunicó por la red Flu con Draco sobre la visita del ministro. Draco le aseguro que no habría ningún problema en recibirlo en la mansión. También le aseguro que llamaría a sus amigos para reunirse en la tarde y hablarle sobre el plan del ministro.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Mansión Malfoy**

Hermione apareció por la red Flu con su equipaje siendo recibida por Draco y Narcisa.

-bienvenida a tu casa. –saludo, Draco abrazando a Hermione.

-gracias, Malfoy. –respondió, Harry apareciendo con una burlona sonrisa.

-¡oh, Potter! se me había olvidado que tú también venias. –dijo, Draco sin importancia.

-compórtate, Draco. –regaño, Narcisa.

-no te preocupes, mamá. Potter está acostumbrado a mis amables tratos hacia él. –afirmo, Draco con una pícara sonrisa.

Narcisa lo ignoro, saludando a los jóvenes e indicándole a Harry que la habitación para él sería la misma de la última vez. Agradeciendo su hospitalidad, los jóvenes se fueron a instalar mientras Draco le comunicaba que sus amigos llegarían en la noche.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

En la noche, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Daphne junto a su hermana Astoria aparecieron con curiosidad por la reunión que tendrían con Draco, Hermione y Harry.

-¿Qué sucede, Draco? ¿Por qué nos ha reunido con tu novia y tu nuevo amigo? –pregunto, Theo.

Sin gana de discutir con Theo de refutar que Potter no era su amigo, Draco lo ignoro.

-necesitare de su ayuda para proteger a Hermione mientras este en el colegio.

-sin gana de ofender a nadie, pero los únicos que necesitan protección somos nosotros. Ryddle sabe cuidarse muy bien, lo ha demostrado en innumerable veces. –refuto, Blaise.

-déjate de tontería, Blaise y escucha. –protesto, Daphne.

Blaise rezongo, pero fue callado por una mortal mirada de Draco.

-el ministro se enteró que Hermione está bajo amenaza por lo que ella y Potter se quedara con nosotros; ya que pocos saben de mi relación con Hermione. Pero el asunto es que cuando regrese a Hogwarts, Hermione estaría rodeada de muchas personas que intentaran atacarla, por lo que el ministro y la directora decidieron que Hermione fuese cambiada de casa… -explicaba, Draco.

-no me digas, Hermione estará en la mejor casa de toda… ¡Slytherin!... ahora sí que aplastaremos a los leones. –comento, Pansy con una sonrisa.

Todos la miraron con seriedad. La bruja dejo de sonreír, pero Draco comenzó a sonreír.

-la verdad es que con tantas cosas en la cabeza no lo había pensado de esa manera. –aseguro con sinceridad.

Sus amigos empezaron a reír mientras Harry y Hermione lo miraban como si estuvieran locos.

-con los puntos que consiga Hermione por si sola y que ganemos la copa de Quidditch tendremos la copa de las casas asegurada este año escolar. –afirmo, Theo.

-viéndolo de esa manera, no tendría problema en cuidarte la espalda, Ryddle. –comento, Blaise tranquilamente.

-así es, Hermione, cuentas conmigo para cuidarte a donde sea. No te preocupes, siempre y cuando nos ayude a aplastar a todas las demás casa, pero principalmente a los leones… -decía, Pansy con una sonrisa. –sin ofender, Potter. Sería un gusto acompañarte a donde tú quieras.

-¡ja!, quisiera ver eso cuando ella quiera estar por horas en la biblioteca. –comento, Daphne con burla.

-no me importa hacer ningún sacrificio por el bien de mi casa. –aseguro, Pansy quitándole importancia a las palabras de la rubia.

-no se discuta más, estaremos a tu servicio, Hermione. –afirmo, Theo con solemnidad. –si hay que encargarse de algunos viejos amigos tuyos, lo haremos.

-sí, no tendremos ningún problema de hacer unas cuantas bromas si es necesario. –apoyo, Pansy.

-si alguna comadreja se mete contigo, nos encargaremos de quitarlo de tu camino. –añadió, Blaise.

Draco continúo sonriendo al ver las expresiones confusa y sorprendida de su novia y de Harry al ver como sus amigos habían tomado el problema que enfrentaba Hermione.

-las únicas personas de confianza que tiene Hermione aparte de Potter, es Lovegood y Longbottom. Todos los demás se considerarían peligrosos por decirlo de alguna manera. –afirmo, Draco con seriedad. –he pensado que las chicas sean las primeras que estén cerca de Hermione en los primeros días, para que no surja ninguna sospecha que todo ha sido planeado. El ministro no quiere que nadie sospeche nada hasta encontrar una solución para cuando Hermione salga del colegio.

-se entiende, la comunidad mágica esta histérica. Están acusando a cualquiera que creen sospechoso de haber sido aliado del señor oscuro. Por ahora la única familia de entre nosotros que está libre de alguna acusación es la tuya, Daphne. –aseguro, Theo mirando a la rubia.

-eso es verdad, Daph. –apoyo, Pansy.

-creo que Daphne es la más adecuada que este cerca de Hermione. –comento, Theo.

-no lo creo. –refuto, Blaise.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto, Daphne con las cejas fruncida.

-porque tu mi querida Daphne no te llevabas bien con Ryddle en el colegio. –respondió, el moreno.

-Blaise tiene razón. Sería poco convincente de que seas cercana a Hermione ahora, si antes no se llevaban bien. Sería realmente muy extraño, tomando en cuenta que ustedes nunca se han hablado tranquilamente.

-entiendo. –acepto, la rubia. –pero mi hermana podría ser nuestra conexión.

-¿yo? –pregunto, Astoria confundida.

-sí, Hermione y tú nunca han tenido ninguna confrontación… –afirmaba, Daphne. –es más creo que nunca se había conocido personalmente, hasta ahora.

-es verdad, eso ayudaría mucho para ser genuino el plan. –apoyo, Pansy.

-¿Qué plan? –pregunto, Harry confundido.

-Potter tienes mucho que aprender con nosotros. –comento, Draco con una burlona sonrisa. El pelinegro bufo.

-Harry están buscando la mejor manera para hacer convincente de mi relación que poco a poco se dará con los amigos de Draco, sin que nadie sospeche de la verdad. –explico, Hermione.

-¿Cómo sabes de que hablan? –pregunto, sorprendido.

-por mí, Potter. –respondió, Draco sonriendo con satisfacción.

Harry deseo darle una golpiza al engreído rubio, pero se concentró en el plan que establecía los Slytherin.

-¿y cómo harán para que Astoria y Hermione sean amiga desde el primer día? –pregunto.

Los Slytherin sonrieron mientras armaban el plan, dando cada uno su idea.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Durante la noche, Hermione se despertó por causa de la misma pesadilla que la perturbaba desde el día que su padre había sido asesinado. Con cuidado de despertar a Draco, ella se levantó, se abrigo y salió de la habitación. La castaña camino hasta donde se encontraba el jardín que tanto empeño cuidaba Narcisa. Sentándose en una banca, suspiro profundamente.

-¿no puede dormir? –pregunto, Lucius detrás de ella.

Hermione respingo del susto.

-disculpe, no era mi intención asustarla.

La castaña se giró, mirando al patriarca de los Malfoy con sorpresa.

-no se preocupe, solo no sentí sus pasos. –dijo, Hermione tranquilizando su corazón del susto. El rubio asintió.

-¿no puede dormir? –volvió a preguntar, Lucius.

-no, tuve una pesadilla y me desperté asustada. –respondió con sinceridad.

-entiendo.

-¿usted tampoco puede dormir?

-duermo poco. Me gusta pensar hasta muy tarde.

Hermione asintió.

-mi esposa me comento del porque regresaron aquí… -comento, Lucius sin emoción.

-espero no haberlos incomodado, Sr. Malfoy. –dijo, preocupada.

Lucius hizo un pequeño resoplido.

-no lo has hecho. Eres la novia de mi hijo, así que eres bienvenida.

-gracias.

-no tiene que agradecerlo. Draco me dijo que tienen pensado casarse, así que prácticamente ya eres de la familia. Y para un Malfoy, la familia es lo más importante sobre todas las cosas. –afirmo. –así que lo único que te ordeno es que jamás atentes contra mi hijo, sino sabrás lo que es meterse con un Malfoy.

Hermione no dijo nada, sorprendida por las palabras de Lucius. El rubio miro detenidamente a la castaña, antes de despedirse.

-jamás sería capaz de hacerle daño a Draco. –susurro, Hermione mirando la oscuridad de la noche que rodeaba todo el jardín como a ella misma.

Después de haberse relajado un poco, Hermione regreso a lado de Draco, durmiéndose tranquilamente.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Hogwarts**

La directora McGonagall autorizo por pedido de Kingsley que Harry y Hermione se trasladara por red Flu para su seguridad, por lo que los jóvenes aparecieron a la misma hora que llegaban los estudiantes. Mientras todos los magos y brujas de segundo a séptimo año se sentaban en sus respectivas mesas de su casa, los de primer año esperaban por ser seleccionado. Los murmullos se hicieron presente cuando vieron a Hermione sentarse en una esquina de la mesa de los Slytherin.

La directora ordeno silencio a todos y empezó a dar su discurso como nueva directora, presentando a todos los miembros de educadores y explicando sobre el cambio de casa de Hermione, afirmando que por orden del ministerio se debía evaluar la casa de la mencionada sabiendo su verdadero origen.

Los estudiantes que estaban en contra de Hermione murmuraron su aprobación hacia el ministerio mientras otras hacían gestos desdeñosos contra la castaña.

-me parece perfecto que la hayan colocado donde debía estar en un principio y no habernos mezclado con una asquerosa serpiente por tanto tiempo. –murmuro, Ron.

Todos miraron a Harry esperando que reaccionara ante el comentario, pero el mago lo ignoro mirando hacia su amiga, aunque por dentro tenia gana de golpear al pelirrojo.

En la mesa de los Slytherin, Draco le estaba costando no golpear a algunos cuantos de sus compañeros al escuchar sus comentarios desdeñosos contra su novia.

-tranquilízate. –susurro, Blaise.

-no sé si seré capaz de hacerlo. –aseguro, Draco.

-hazlo por el bien de tu novia. –susurro, Theo.

En la esquina del asiento de la mesa de los Slytherin, Hermione estaba más preocupada que Draco hiciera algo al sentir la impotencia de este al no poder defenderla que prestarle atención de lo que decían sus compañeros. Palpándose el collar que Draco le había dado en navidad hace unos años atrás, se concentró en canalizar su alma con la de su novio, trasmitiéndole paz. Draco sonrió al sentir la cálida presencia de su novia.

-no te preocupes, no haré nada estúpido. –murmuro para sí.

Sus amigos que estaba a su alrededor, lo miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loco, pero no le dijeron nada. La directora ordeno nuevamente silencio. Prosiguiendo anuncio que Harry y Luna serían los premios anuales, siendo aplaudidos y elogiados por la gran mayoría, terminando los estudiantes de primer año fueron llamados para ser seleccionado. Pocos de los estudiantes fueron seleccionados para la casa de los Slytherin.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Después de la cena, Daphne y Blaise siendo los nuevos prefectos se encargaron de guiar a sus compañeros de primer año y a Hermione a sus dormitorios. Daphne le comunico a la castaña que compartirían dormitorio junto a Pansy y a su hermana, gracias a los cambio de la directora.

-espero que sea de tu agrado, Ryddle porque es una orden de la directora. –comento, la rubia fríamente entrando a la sala común.

Los Slytherin que esperaban la llegada de Hermione, la miraron con desdén.

-tu no deberías estar aquí. –exclamo, Bulstrode.

-no quiero ningún problema contigo o con cualquiera, Bulstrode. Así que mejor apártate y déjame tranquila. –comento, Hermione mirándola fijamente.

-sino lo hacemos, ¿Qué? ¿Nos mataras como lo hacia tu padre? –desafío, Tracey Davis.

Hermione apretó los dientes fuertes, pero ladeo una fría sonrisa.

-no lo haría, pero si disfrutaría hacer pagar a cualquiera que intente hacerme algo. Si nadie se mete conmigo, entonces yo tampoco me meteré con nadie… -amenazo mirando a su alrededor, regresando su mirada fijamente en la bruja. –y en algo estas equivocada, Bulstrode. Yo debería haber estado aquí desde el principio, pero no fue posible en su momento… ahora lo estoy y espero que recuerdes y pienses muy bien antes de meterte conmigo, Millicent quien es mi ancestro. –siseo, Hermione cada palabra como si fuese Voldemort en persona quien lo estaba diciendo.

Por toda la sala común se hizo un silencio sepulcral, palideciendo algunas brujas y magos. Hermione miro a Daphne.

-puedes enseñarme mi dormitorio, quiero descansar. –dijo, rompiendo el silencio.

La rubia asintió, pálida del miedo.

-sí, sígueme. –respondió rápidamente. Hermione siguió a Daphne hasta el dormitorio.

Entrando rápidamente, la castaña suspiro profundamente.

-¡rayos!, eso fue realmente incómodo. Todos me miraron como si se les hubiera aparecido Voldemort de repente. –comento sorprendida.

-bueno, realmente sonaste como él. Hasta yo que sabía lo que iba a suceder, me espantaste sinceramente como lo dijiste. –aseguro, Daphne mientras se quitaba su capa.

-¿tanto así? –pregunto, Astoria mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

-fue realmente terrorífico. –dijo, Pansy cerrando la puerta.

-¿creen que me pase un poco en la manera como lo dije? –pregunto, Hermione preocupada.

-no, creo que estuvo bien. –respondió, Daphne.

-estuvo muy bien, así nadie te molestara de ahora en adelante y menos se atreverán hacerte ningún daño. Créeme, nosotros los Slytherin preferimos preservar nuestra vida que hacer algo estúpido como los leones. –aseguro, Pansy.

-eso es verdad. Jamás nos vamos en contra de algo que no podamos vencer. –apoyo, Astoria.

-ya verás que mañana, todos se mantendrán alejado de ti y solo te hablar lo estrictamente necesario. –comento, Daphne.

-bueno, si ustedes lo dicen. –dijo, Hermione dubitativa.

Las chicas le aseguraron que todo saldría como lo habían planeado. Cambiándose de ropa, Hermione se acomodó en su cama. Siendo la madrugada, ella se despertó asustada, mirando a su alrededor con preocupación. Incapaz de estar tranquila, salió del dormitorio con cuidado. Estudiando con más atención la sala común de los Slytherin, le agrado la sensación que transmitía, sintiendo algo familiar muy dentro de ella. Llamando su atención los estantes, empezó a leer los títulos de los libros hasta que agarro uno y se acomodó en uno de los sillones, empezando a leerlo.

-Hermione, despierta. –llamo, Draco en susurro.

La castaña pestañeo varias veces, incorporándose.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Te sucedió algo con las chicas? -pregunto, preocupado

-no, solo que no podía dormir y vine a leer un poco, pero me quede dormida. –respondió, levantándose.

-no deberías quedarte aquí sola, cualquiera podría hacerte daño. –aconsejo, Draco preocupado.

-lo siento, tienes razón.

-entiendo que todo sea nuevo e incómodo para ti, Hermione, pero no debes ponerte en riesgo. –comento con comprensión.

Hermione le aseguro que no volvería hacerlo, Draco le dijo que podía pedirle poción a alguna de las chicas para dormir. Despidiéndose cariñosamente, los dos regresaron a su dormitorio.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Los primeros días de Hermione como Slytherin fueron difíciles a pesar que contaba con el apoyo de su novio y amigos. Y es que la mayoría de sus compañeros la trataban como si tuviera lepra y la miraban con desdén. Harry la acompañaba en algunas de sus clases que compartían, pero la mayoría permanecía sola en su escritorio. Ron, Ginny juntos a sus amigos la molestaban con sus comentarios cada vez que podían, por lo que la castaña permanecía mas es la sala común que en la biblioteca. Hermione sabía que Draco se sentía impotente de no poder defenderla, y eso era algo que por muy retorcido que pareciera, le gustaba la sensación; ya que eso le hacía sentir segura que había alguien que se preocupaba realmente por ella.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Harry se sentía realmente extraño estar en Hogwarts nuevamente después de lo que había acontecido hace unos meses atrás. Aun más, al darse cuenta de todo lo que había cambiado desde hace más de dos años cuando recibió la visita de su yo del futuro.

-¿Habrá sido lo correcto? –susurro mientras miraba el paisaje desde la torre reconstruida de astronomía.

Harry no se arrepentía de haber escuchado y apoyado a Hermione sin importar quién era su padre. Pero estaba realmente preocupado que lastimaran a su amiga y él no pudiera hacer nada para ayudarla. Aunque sabía que Hermione estaba segura mientras permanecía en la mazmorra, le parecía injusto que ella estuviera enjaulada por su seguridad.

Suspirando profundamente, Harry pensó en la mala actitud de Ron y Ginny. Él quería creer que ellos solo se comportaban así porque creían equivocadamente que Hermione era de su interés romántico, y no porque de verdad creían que Hermione era tan peligrosa y oscura como lo exclamaban siempre.

Revolviéndose el cabello, pensó que todo lo que ocurría le parecía tan injusto. Pensando que Hermione más que nadie merecía ser premio anual después de haber trabajado tanto durante sus años escolares, así como tener privilegios que él estaba disfrutando.

-¿y cuando la vida es justa? –se preguntó amargamente.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Ha mediado de la segunda semana, Hermione estaba realizando su tarea de pociones en una de la solitaria mesa de la sala común, cuando su silencio fue perturbado por los quejidos de Astoria y su amiga Diane sobre su clase de Aritmancia mientras colocaban un par de libros pesado sobre su mesa.

-la tarea que dejo la profesora Vector es para no dejarnos dormir hoy. –comento, Astoria con tono lastimero.

-y eso sin contar que debemos terminar de redactar la tarea de transformación. –añadió, Diane con el mismo desánimo.

Hermione que escuchaba la conversación de las jóvenes, se preguntó a si misma si Astoria de verdad necesitaba ayuda o solo lo estaba haciendo para empezar a ejecutar el plan que había trazado sus amigos antes de tiempo.

-¿recuerdas lo que dijo la profesora en este caso? –pregunto, Rachel señalando su pergamino. Astoria frunció las cejas.

-sí, creo que debíamos hacer esto. –respondió, escribiendo rápidamente algo en su pergamino.

Rachel lo miro con las cejas fruncidas.

-¿estas segura que debíamos hacer eso? –pregunto dubitativa por el resultado que la castaña coloco en su pergamino.

-¿crees que no es así? –pregunto, Astoria insegura.

-estamos acabada. –dictamino, Rachel con pesar al ver que las dos estaban confundida con la tarea.

-sino tienen problema, yo puedo ayudarlas. –comento, Hermione llamando la atención de las jóvenes bruja.

Astoria y Rachel la miraron sorprendida junto a otros compañeros Slytherin que se encontraban cerca por haberla escuchado hablar después de su primer día que llego ahí.

-no, nosotr… -empezó a decir, Rachel intimidada por la castaña.

-nos parecería bien, siempre que no te interrumpamos con tus tareas. –comento, Astoria rápidamente. – ¿verdad, Rachel?

-sí, no queremos molestarte. –comentó, la joven incomoda por la mirada de la castaña.

Hermione le pareció gracioso que la joven tuviera miedo, como si dirigirse a ella fuera una osadía.

-no es ninguna molestia, ya termine mis tarea. –respondió tranquilamente mientras ordenaba los libros que había estado utilizando.

Rachel y Astoria la miraron sorprendida al ver el montón de libro.

-tuviste que utilizar todo esos libros para tus tareas. –pregunto, Rachel sin pensar en lo que decía.

-no, algunos es para distraerme. –respondió, Hermione con simpleza.

Aun en shock de saber que la bruja leía para distraerse con un montón de libros, Astoria le mostro donde estaban confundida con su tarea. Durante un par de hora, Hermione le explico con detalle de cómo resolver los problemas que había dejado la profesora de Aritmancia a la jóvenes, así como de revisar la tarea que habían hecho hasta ahora. Aunque al principio, Rachel más que Astoria se sentía incomoda interactuando con la bruja, se relajó al notar que la bruja no era realmente mala o insoportable.

-realmente eres brillante. –comento, Astoria con una sonrisa.

-sí, no has evitado una gran tortura con nuestra tarea. No sé qué hubiéramos hecho para poder hacer nuestra tarea. –apoyo, Rachel agradecida.

-seguro hubiéramos engatusado a algún Ravenclaw para que nos prestara su tarea. –comento, Tory despreocupadamente.

-¡Astoria! –exclamo, Rachel escandalizada. –por favor, no le crea a Astoria lo que diga. –le dijo sonrojada a Hermione que las miro sorprendida.

-está bien, yo mejor me retiro. –respondió, Hermione recogiendo sus libros, tintero y pergaminos. –si necesitan que las ayude en otro momento pueden contar conmigo. –dijo, despidiéndose.

Cuando la castaña estaba alejándose por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio.

-¡Hermione! –llamo, Astoria. La castaña se giró, mirándola con atención.

-¿dime?

-gracias. –dijo, Astoria y Rachel.

-de nada. –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, alejándose.

-realmente no es mala como yo creía. –comento, Rachel mientras abría su libro de transformación. –digo es un poco intimidante cuando esta seria, pero creo que siendo una Slytherin no es tan extraño, ¿verdad? –comento, pensativa.

Astoria sonrió.

-creo que a Hermione se le aplica a ese comentario que escuchado… _que ningún libro se le juzga por su portada._

-sí, tienes razón. Creo que sería interesante conocerla realmente y saber si de verdad es tan peligrosa como lo dicen en el periódico y los de Gryffindor.

-a esos leones no les presto ni la mínima atención, son unos idiotas. –afirmo, Astoria continuando con su tarea.

Algunos Slytherin que los habían escuchado y visto con atención, la apoyaron compartiendo algunos comentarios contra los Gryffindor. Astoria le causo gracia que las cosas no había salido como lo habían planeado junto a sus amigos, pero había salido aún mejor de lo esperado con el apoyo de su amiga y otros Slytherin sin planearlo.


	29. Plan en Accion

Mes y medio después de haber iniciado las clases, Hermione era tratada con respeto por sus compañeros Slytherin cuando la veían después de haber sido testigo de ser muy solicita por Astoria y algunas amigas muy cercanas de esta, sintiendo que no era necesario sentirse intimidados por la bruja. Hermione estaba sorprendida y agradecida que sus compañeros no la trataran como una apestada o algo peor, aunque no eran sus amigos.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Ginny, Ron y Lavender desayunaban junto a sus amigos mientras conversaban sobre la última noticia que había salido en el periódico sobre los juicio que había hecho el día anterior contra los hermanos Lestrange.

-se lo merecían. El ministerio hizo lo correcto a sentenciarlos con cadena perpetua y sin posibilidad de salir nunca. –comento, Dean.

-un castigo que también otros deberían tener. –dijo, Ginny mirando hacia la entrada donde, venia Harry y Hermione conversando.

-no te preocupes, Ginny. Ella recibirá su castigo muy pronto, veras que todos se darán de cuan peligrosa es. –afirmo, Ron.

-mi Ro-Ro tiene razón, Ginny. Veras que esa cabello de arbusto estará donde debería estar hace tiempo. –apoyo, Lavender con una sonrisa.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Despidiéndose de Harry, Hermione se dirigió a su mesa para desayunar, sintiendo las habituales miradas que le dirigían desde la mesa de los Gryffindor. Suspirando cansinamente, se sirvió el desayuno y empezó a comer.

-hola, Hermione. –saludo, Astoria.

Hermione levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa al escucharla, pero al ver a la hermana de Astoria, su expresión se volvió seria.

-hola… Tory. –saludo a la castaña de ojos verdes. –Greengrass. –saludo a la rubia, asintiendo la cabeza. -¿sucede algo?

-sí, mi hermana quería saber si no tienes problema en ayudarla con algo de los prefectos; ya que tú tienes experiencia… –respondió, Astoria con una sonrisa.

-Astoria, yo no creo que sea… -iba a negarse, la castaña.

-mi hermana me insistió que tu podías ayudarme, pero entenderías si no quieres. Y no creo que necesite de tu ayuda en realidad. –interrumpió, Daphne con frialdad.

-por favor, Hermione. No le hagas caso a Daphne, ella te lo agradecería en el fondo de su corazón si la ayudas. –afirmo, la castaña de ojos verdes.

-muy en el fondo de su corazón. –murmuro, Hermione para si al ver la fría actitud de la rubia. –está bien, Astoria. Lo hare por ti, porque has sido muy amable conmigo. –acepto, sonriéndole a la bruja.

-gracias, Hermione. Ahora las dejo, tengo que hablar con mis amigas. –comento, la castaña alejándose.

-si quieres podemos empezar ahora mismo. –ofreció, Hermione mientras continuaba desayunando. –puedes decirme que problemas tienes…

-está bien… -acepto, Daphne con fingida renuencia, sentándose al frente de la bruja. –Sé que te organizabas muy bien como prefecta y necesito solo un poco de esa experiencia que tuviste cuando eras prefecta… -comenzó a decir mientras se preparaba una tostada.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

-ahora ya tiene a una aliada. –comento, Lavender al ver a Hermione hablando con Daphne.

-no lo creo, ellas nunca se llevaron bien antes. –dijo, Seamus.

-tú lo has dicho… antes. Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes. –rebatió, Ron.

-aun así, Seamus tiene razón, no creo que sean amigas. Además, yo vi cuando se acercó la Greengrass más joven con su hermana, seguro le estaba pidiendo ayuda. –comento, Dean.

-¿ayuda cómo en qué? –pregunto, Ron desconcertado.

-seguramente en algo de los prefectos. –respondió, Ginny. –recuerda que Greengrass es prefecta, y además había estado escuchando el rumor que la más joven de los Greengrass se había vuelto muy amiga de Ryddle.

-¿Cómo has dicho? –preguntaron, Dean, Ron y Seamus.

-¡ah, sí!, yo también había escuchado el rumor, pero pensé que todo era mentira al no verlas juntas nunca. –comento, Lavender con interés.

-pues, ahora sabemos que ese rumor es verdad. –afirmo, Ginny con disgusto.

-¿de qué rumor hablan? –pregunto, Ron desconcertado.

-Ro-Ro, los rumores decían que la más joven de las Greengrass junto a algunas de sus amiguitas Slytherin, estaban recibiendo ayuda de Ryddle y que es por eso que a los Slytherin le está yendo muy bien este año con los puntajes. –respondió, Lavender.

-entonces, la están utilizando. –comento, Ron con burla.

-no importa si la están utilizando o no, lo que importa es que nadie sea simpatizante de ella o todos creerán que es una dulce bruja y no la temible que estamos tratando de probar que es. –afirmo, Ginny con seriedad.

-tienes razón, no lo había pensado de esa manera. –apoyo, Ron con seriedad mirando hacia donde estaba la castaña. –lo mejor sería que no tuviera ningún amigo, pero por desgracia tiene a Harry. –aseguro, mirando al otro extremo de la mesa donde estaba el pelinegro desayunando y conversando con uno de los primeros años.

-tenemos que lograr que Harry abra los ojos. –comento, Ginny.

-lo haremos, Ginny, lo haremos. –prometió, Ron.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Saliendo de la clase de Pociones, Hermione y Harry se dirigían hacia el lago negro, cuando la castaña fue llamada por Daphne, que estaba siendo acompañada por Blaise.

-Ryddle, ¿podemos seguir con lo de la mañana? –pregunto, la rubia de ojos verdes.

-sí, está bien.

-Blaise nos acompañara, ¿no tienes problemas, verdad?

Hermione le aseguro que no habría problema, pero Harry miro no con tan fingida desconfianza a la pareja de Slytherin.

-los acompañare, no tenga nada que hacer. –aseguro.

-¿estás seguro, Harry?, será en la sala común de los Slytherin. –le informó, Hermione sorprendida por la actitud de su amigo.

-sí, no tengo problema de ir a donde tú vas. –comento con tranquilidad.

Algunos magos y brujas que habían escuchado la conversación lo miraron sorprendidos.

-vamos, Potter. Nada le sucederá a tu amiga, solo charlaremos un poco de asunto de prefecto y ya. –comento, Blaise.

-no importa, acompañare a Hermione. –aseguro, Harry con seriedad.

-como quieras. –dijo, Blaise alejándose.

Harry, Hermione, Daphne y Blaise se dirigieron a la sala común de los Slytherin ignorando los rumores que se corría como pólvora entre todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Sala común de Gryffindor.**

-¿se han enterado de lo que hizo Harry? –pregunto, Parvati Patil a su grupo de amigos.

-¿sobre qué? –pregunto, Lavender dejando de besar al pelirrojo.

-dicen que se fue con Hermione a la casa de los Slytherin. –

-¿Qué has dicho? –pregunto, Ginny molesta.

-eso… que dicen que Harry se fue acompañar a Hermione y los prefectos de Slytherin a su casa. –respondió.

-eso no puede ser, acaso Harry está loco. ¿Cómo se le ocurre ir allá?... esas serpientes pueden hacerle algo y el no podrá defenderse. –comento, Ron molesto y preocupado.

-Ryddle tendrá toda la culpa si le sucede algo. –afirmo, Ginny iracunda.

-vamos, debemos ir a buscarlo. –dijo, Ron levantándose.

-pero, Ro-Ro.

-vamos, Lavender. Harry necesita de nuestra ayuda. –aseguro, el pelirrojo saliendo apresuradamente de la sala común.

Ginny, Lavender junto a sus amigos más cercanos se fueron detrás del pelirrojo, rápidamente.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Sala común de Slytherin**

Draco al enterarse por unos estudiantes de segundo años que Harry estaba en su casa, se apresuró a llegar. Entrando, rápidamente localizo al pelinegro junto a su novia y amigos.

-¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –exclamo, el rubio acercándose a la mesa donde estaban reunidos. -¿se te ha perdido algo por acá, Potter?

-no, solo estoy acompañando a mi amiga. –respondió, Harry con sequedad.

Los Slytherin que estaban en la sala haciendo sus deberes o charlando con sus amigos miraron con atención la interacción de los dos jóvenes magos que jamás se llevaron bien y que al parecer iban a seguir así.

-¿Y quién te ha dado permiso para que puedas estar aquí, en nuestra sala?

-Hermione. –respondió con simpleza.

Draco miro con seriedad a la castaña, esta elevo una ceja esperando que dijera algo. Todos contuvieron la respiración al ver que sucedería con Draco y Hermione, sabiendo que tampoco ellos se llevaban bien en el pasado.

-que no se te haga costumbre… Ryddle. –siseo, el rubio platinado.

-no sabía que había reglas para no traer una visita, Malfoy. –respondió con frialdad.

-no es una regla, es solo un principio como Slytherin de no mezclarse con un Gryffindor. –afirmo, Draco.

-lastima por ti, no soy completamente una Slytherin, soy también una Gryffindor. Así que me mezclare con quien yo quiera, y no seguiré ninguno de su estúpido principio. –rebatió, Hermione con seriedad.

-no me importa lo que creas, solo no traigas a tus amiguitos aquí. Y en especial a Potter…

-si no estuviera Hermione aquí, no necesitaría entrar hasta aquí y ver tu cara Malfoy. –aseguro, Harry con molestia.

-bueno, no es nuestra culpa que hayan colocado aquí a tu amiga. Pero eso no es excusa para que entres. –refuto, Draco dirigiéndole una mirada significativa. –Podrías haberte quedado muy bien afuera y evitarnos problemas con tus "amigos Gryffindor"

Harry lo miro con seriedad, pero entendió el doble significado de sus palabras.

-seguramente se han enterado como yo de que estas aquí y creerán que le hemos hecho algo a su "salvador" –dijo con burla.

-si alguien viene a molestar, yo me encargare. –afirmo, Harry ignorando sus últimas palabras.

-el asunto es que no solo tú te ves afectado. –rebatió, Draco mirándolo con genuina frialdad.

-como dije, me encargare. No dejare de venir, solo porque hay personas que no les agrade que visite a mi hermana. –reafirmo, Harry sin titubeo.

-Potter… -iba a seguir protestando, Draco.

-ya hemos terminado de hablar por ahora, puedes irte si quieres Ryddle con tu amigo. –interrumpió, Blaise.

-está bien, nos vemos. –acepto, Hermione. –vamos, Harry, tomemos un poco de aire. –ordeno, jalando al pelinegro, alejándose.

-tranquilo, Draco. Sabias muy bien que al tener a Ryddle aquí, significaría visita de los pocos amigos que ella tiene, en especial de Potter. –comento, Daphne.

Draco lo miro molesto, pero no dijo nada al saber que su amiga tenía razón.

-Daphne, ¿sabes a donde esta Hermione? –pregunto, Astoria saliendo del dormitorio.

-acaba de irse con su amigo... creo que se dirigían al lago, ¿Por qué? –respondió, su hermana.

-por algo… –respondió, saliendo de la sala rápidamente.

-últimamente está volviéndose muy amiga de Ryddle. –comento, Daphne con retintín.

Draco ladeo una burlona sonrisa.

-celosa.

-para nada, Astoria es mi hermana. Solo no me gusta que sea un problema para Ryddle. –refuto.

-no creo que lo sea... se nota que Ryddle le agrada muy bien a tu hermana y sabe llevarla muy bien... Creo que hasta disfruta ser como la hermana mayor de tu hermana. –aseguro, Draco con una amplia sonrisa.

Blaise también ladeo una sonrisa.

-iré a buscarla. –dijo, la rubia ignorando las sonrisa de sus amigos.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Hermione y Harry estaban saliendo por el pasillo de la mazmorra.

-Hermione, espera. –llamo, Astoria detrás de ellos.

Los dos jóvenes se detuvieron y se giraron al escucharla.

-Tory, ¿estás bien? ¿Te sucedió algo? –pregunto, Hermione preocupada.

-no, solo quería hablar contigo un momento. –respondió, agitada de haber estado corriendo.

-si quieres las dejo solas para que hablen. –propuso, Harry.

-no, no te preocupes. Puedes escuchar. –afirmo, la castaña de ojos verdes sonriéndole. Harry asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-y bien, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo? –hablo, Hermione llamando la atención de la castaña.

Astoria se sonrojo al verse quedado distraída, sonriéndole al pelinegro.

-quería preguntarte si mañana irías a la salida de Hogsmeade para ver si podías ayudarme a encontrar un regalo de cumpleaños perfecto para mi hermana. Ella es muy difícil de sorprender y la verdad quisiera sorprenderla por una vez en su vida. Y la verdad es que necesito tu ayuda para eso.

-bueno, no tenía pensado ir… -comenzó a decir, Hermione.

-pero ella lo hará. No te preocupes. Me encargare de que este en Hogsmeade, mañana. –termino de decir, Harry.

Hermione la miro sorprendida.

-¡excelente!, gracias. –dijo, Astoria con una sonrisa.

-veníamos, pensando que necesitarías ayuda, pero estas aquí confraternizando con el enemigo. –vocifero, Ron molesto detrás de ellos.

Harry, Hermione y Astoria se giraron al escucharlo.

-no creo recordar el haber pedido que me ayudaran a nada, Ronald. –comento, Harry con frialdad.

-nos preocupamos cuando escuchamos de que te habías ido a la mazmorra. Pensamos que te habrían hecho algo esos Slytherin. –dijo, Lavender mirando con desprecio a las dos castaña.

-nunca corrí riesgo y aunque ese no fue el caso, creo que soy lo suficientemente capaz de defenderme de cualquiera. –aseguro, Harry molesto.

-es verdad, pero no de la hija de Voldemort. –refuto, Ginny con frialdad mirando a la castaña.

-Hermione nunca me haría daño. Así que mejor cuida tus palabras, Ginny y déjennos solos. –ordeno.

-mejor recuerda quien eres tú y quienes son ellas, Harry. Los Slytherin no son de confianza. –comento, Ron con desdén mirando a Astoria. –en especial, la hija de Voldemort.

-¿acaso no estuviste en el juicio de Hermione, Ronald? –pregunto, Harry molesto. –acaso no fui lo suficientemente claro al decir que Hermione es inocente de lo que hizo su padre contra las personas que lastimo y asesino. Nadie de nosotros escoge quien va a ser sus padres, ¿acaso Hermione lo hizo?... puedes seguir discriminando a los otros, pero no te metas conmigo, Ron. Porque si no, no respondo. –amenazo, Harry furioso.

-así, ¿y que me harás? ¿Me lastimaras?... –reto, el pelirrojo.

Harry apretó la mandíbula y la mano en puño. Todos los que estaban alrededor miraban, expectante de lo que sucedería.

-fui tu mejor amigo, pero ahora estas detrás de Hermione como su mascota. Le has dado la espalda a tus amigos y compañeros por estar ha lado de la hija del asesino de tus padres. –expecto, Ron con desprecio. –traidor…

-tu eres el único traidor. –vocifero, Harry. –tu… -continuo, señalándolo con el dedo. –eres el único traidor capaz de darle la espalda a sus amigos cuando más lo necesita… tu eres el único que da su palabra y no la cumple... Te gusta discriminar a quien sea por los padres que tiene o por la que casa en que esta, pero tú no ves más allá de tu nariz, Ronald Weasley. –afirmo con frialdad.

-solo porque cometí un error de querer regresar a mi casa, no significa que sea un traidor. Trate de regresar y hasta te pedí perdón cuando nos encontramos… –se excusó, Ron iracundo por las palabras de su examigo. –no es mi culpa si no tienes padres que podrían haberte hecho desistir de la misión de Dumbledore o que… -mirando a Hermione. –tu amiga no tuviera los mejores padres, pero al menos yo quería regresar para saber cómo estaba mi familia.

-no mientas, solo te fuiste por las incomodidades por la que estábamos viviendo, no tanto por tu familia. –refuto, Harry.

-y eso que… si es verdad o no, ¿Qué tiene de malo? –exclamo, Ron sin pensar.

-solo indica que eres un cobarde y que no eres digno de estar en Gryffindor. –afirmo, Harry furioso.

-¿cómo te atreves? _Expulso_ … -grito, Ron apuntándolo con su varita.

El hechizo reboto contra el pelirrojo, saliendo este disparado contra algunos de los estudiantes que rodeaban al grupo.

-Ro-Ro, ¿estás bien? –pregunto, Lavender preocupada.

-si… -respondió, adolorido.

-¿Qué hiciste? –pregunto, Ginny molesta con Harry.

-solo recibió lo que se merecía por intentar atacarme. –respondió, el pelinegro con tranquilidad.

-ya verás que esto no se quedara así. –prometió, Ginny acercándose a su hermano.

-sí, te acusaremos con la directora. –añadió, Ron.

-soy premio anual, no pueden hacerme nada. –dijo, Harry con burla.

-sí, pero podemos acusar a "tu hermana" que provoco todo; ya que es solo una simple estudiante de séptimo año. –aseguro, Ginny con suficiencia.

-si lo hacen, yo le diré a la directora que ustedes vinieron a la mazmorra a buscar problema… -comenzó a decir, Daphne acercándose. –y que además abusan de su poder como prefectos acusando al que les cae más con falsedad. Estoy segura que la directora no le agradara saber eso de sus distinguidos prefectos Gryffindor.

-y tú, ¿Por qué te metes, Greengrass? Este no es tu asunto. –vocifero, Ron.

-lo es cuando te metes con unos de mis compañeros y definitivamente porque no permitiré que por tu culpa nos bajen puntos solo por tus problemas con tus examigos. –respondió, la rubia con simpleza. –ahora, largo todos de aquí y regresen de donde vinieron. –ordeno con frialdad.

-estas nos las pagaran. –afirmo, Ginny alejándose con su hermano y su grupos de amigos.

Los otros estudiantes que estaban mirando, también se alejaron al ver que no hubo una gran pelea o duelo de varita como esperaban, dejando solos a Harry, Hermione, Astoria y Daphne.

-gracias, Hermione. El hechizo de Ron me hubiera golpeado, sino me hubieras protegido. –comento, Harry.

-bueno, recordé esa vez en la tienda que también discutieron y también la del juicio, así que decidí que mejor estuviéramos protegidos antes que uno de los Weasley nos tomara por sorpresa y nos hechizara. –aseguro, Hermione.

-intentare tenerlo presente cada vez que tengamos alguna discusión como esta. –dijo, Harry con una sonrisa. Hermione asintió y miro a la rubia.

-gracias por ayudarme, Greengrass.

-sí, hermana. Salvaste a Hermione de esos tramposos. –felicito, Astoria. La rubia le sonrió, antes de mirar a la castaña.

-no es nada, solo hice lo que tu seguramente hubieras hecho si estuvieras en mi posición. –afirmo, Daphne.

-aun así, gracias. –La rubia asintió.

-está bien, pero por favor llámame Daphne. No es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo.

-bien, ya sabes que no me molesta si me llamas por mi nombre, Daphne. –aseguro, Hermione con una afable sonrisa.

-está bien, Hermione. –acepto, Daphne. –nos vemos en la cena. –dijo, despidiéndose junto a su hermana.

-al menos ha servido de algo que viniera acá. –comento, Harry mientras se dirigían a lago negro.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto, Hermione confundida.

-porque estoy más tranquilo que ciertos Slytherin te estarán acompañando muy pronto…

-¿tú lo crees? –pregunto, la castaña ladeando una sonrisa. Harry soltó un bufido.

-estoy más que seguro que cierta serpiente encontrara la excusa perfecta para acercarse más a ti de lo planeado por lo sucedido de ahora con nuestros examigos.

-espero que sí. –dijo, esperanzada.

-lo hará. Puedo decir que ya lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber qué hará lo imposible por estar cerca de ti. –afirmo, Harry. –solo espero que no me abandones por un par de serpientes. –bromeo.

-¡Harry! –exclamo, Hermione golpeándolo suavemente el hombro. –sabes que no te dejaría por nadie. Eres importante para mí, ya lo sabes. –aseguro, ladeando una cálida sonrisa.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, abrazándola. Ignorando que Ginny lo espiaba a lo lejos.

-te arrepentirás de haberte metido con Harry, Hermione. –afirmo con ira.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

A la hora de la cena, Hermione se dirigió a su mesa y empezó a servirse como siempre. En poco tiempo apareció, Astoria junto a su hermana.

-provecho. –dijo, Astoria sentándose frente a ella.

-gracias e igualmente. –respondió, Hermione con una sonrisa.

-mi hermana me dijo que te acompañaría a Hogsmeade. –comento, Daphne mientras se servía su comida.

Hermione miro a la castaña de ojos verdes. Esta sonrió.

-le dije a mi hermana que me habías pedido ayuda para comprar algunas cosas. –le explico.

-¿es verdad? ¿Le pediste que te acompañara? –pregunto, la rubia con seriedad.

-sí, pero si te molesta… -comenzó a decir, Hermione preocupada de haber molestado a la rubia.

-no, está bien. Solo quería estar segura que Astoria no me estuviera mintiendo. Ella no puede estar andando sola por el pueblo, no confió en sus amigas para que la cuiden. Pero si va contigo, estoy segura que la cuidaras.

-por favor, Daphne no me trates como a una niña. -se quejó, Astoria en voz baja.

-sabes que es necesario hacerlo. –respondió su hermana con seriedad.

-disculpa si pregunto algo personal, pero… -decía, Hermione mirando a la castaña. ¿Astoria estas enferma?

Las hermanas Greengrass se miraron por un momento incomodas, hasta que la mayor miro a la castaña, suspirando.

-Astoria siempre ha sido delicada de salud. Mis padres piensan que ella puedo haber heredado una maldición de sangre que por generaciones ha rondado en mi familia. Aun no estamos seguros, pero preferimos cuidarla como a una niña. –respondió, Daphne en un susurro.

-yo… lo siento mucho. –comento, Hermione preocupada. –perdón por haberlas incomodada con mi pregunta.

-descuida, Hermione. No lo sabias. –dijo, Astoria con una sonrisa. –mejor cambiemos el tema por algo más interesante. –propuso.

Daphne la miro con cariño.

-está bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar? –pregunto, Hermione con una sonrisa. Pero antes que le respondiera…

-hola, Daphne, ¿ahora eres amiga de Ryddle? –pregunto, Pansy llegando junto a Blaise, Theo y Draco.

La rubia la miro con seriedad.

-¿hay algún problema si lo fuera, Pansy?

-claro que sí, no deberías involucrarte con ella. –exclamo desde el otro extremo, Bulstrode antes que la mencionada respondiera.

\- Millicent, querida. Hazme el favor de cerrar la boca y métete en tus asuntos. –ordeno, Pansy mirándola con frialdad.

La bruja la miro ofendida, antes de girar su cabeza, ignorándola. Pansy bufo, mirando a Daphne.

-sabes que me caes muy bien, Daphne. Y jamás tendría algún problema contigo, querida. –aseguro, sentándose a lado de Hermione mirando a la rubia que estaba al frente con una sonrisa. –solo quería saber con qué clase de gente te estas involucrando en estos momentos… -continuo diciendo con retintín mientras miraba de reojo a Hermione. –sabes que debemos cuidar lo poco que queda de nuestra imagen…

-no creo que Hermione sea de mala publicidad para Slytherin. –afirmo, Daphne con una burlona sonrisa.

-¿eso crees? –comento, Pansy elevando una ceja mirando a la castaña abiertamente. –Blaise me comento que estas ayudando a nuestros prefecto y también a nuestros compañeros de menores años para que destaquen mejor nuestra casa, _Hermione_ … o debo decirte Ryddle. No sé ni cómo llamarte. –termino de decir esto último mirando a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

-puedes llamarme como mejor te parezca, _Pansy,_ solo no me molestes con tus despectivos apodos. –advirtió, Hermione con frialdad. –y si ayudo a nuestros compañero lo hago solo porque quiero hacerlo, no porque quiero que destaque Slytherin.

Pansy ladeo una burlona sonrisa mientras se servía su cena.

-a mi querida sabelotodo te creería, sino supiera que eres demasiada competitiva... Y sé que sin importar en que casa estés, leones o serpientes, prefieres ganar, en vez de estar en el equipo perdedor.

-me conoces demasiado bien, por lo visto. –comento, Hermione con sorna.

-así es, querida. Ya sabes, hemos compartido una gran relación desde años atrás. –respondió en el mismo tono. –sé que mis amigos y yo nos llevaron muy bien ahora que estas en nuestra casa… -afirmaba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. –nosotros sí sabemos valorar tus capacidades, _Hermione…_ Así que como la más popular de la casa, y ya que nos estas ayudando sin que te obliguemos, te doy la oportunidad de ser nuestra amiga o aliada, no importa cómo le quieras llamar, ¿Qué opinas?

Todos lo que estaba a su alrededor y escucharon, se quedaron expectante a lo que sucedería entre las brujas que jamás se habían llevado bien. Hermione miro a la bruja fijamente.

-está bien, solo espero que podamos llevar las cosas mejores de ahora en adelante. –afirmo.

-ya verás lo que es tener como amiga a esta preciosa serpiente, Hermione. –respondió, Pansy con una sonrisa.

La castaña asintió, ladeando una pequeña sonrisa.


	30. Planes contra una Serpiente

Semanas después del enfrentamiento que tuvo los Weasley con Harry y Hermione, habían pensado en una forma de hacer quedar mal a Hermione ante todos. Ron y Ginny se acercaron a la profesora temporal de defensa contra las artes oscuras, la auror Hestia Jones.

-profesora, ¿podemos hablar con usted? –pregunto, Ginny después de haberla saludado.

-si, por supuesto. –respondió, Hestia con una amable sonrisa.

-queríamos saber si usted puede obtener un permiso de la directora para que se pueda organizar algunos duelos como preparación para los séptimos años en sus exámenes. Algunos de nuestros compañeros y yo deseamos que nos puedan dar el permiso para tener su aprobación como auror experimentada en la carrera que es muy difícil de aplicar. –comento, Ginny.

-sí, principalmente para los que queremos seguir con la carrera de aurores. –añadió, Ron rápidamente al ver que la bruja iba a negarse.

-está bien, me parece buena idea. Tratare de hablar con la directora y veré que logro. –acepto, Hestia tranquilamente. –además, ser un auror es una carrera muy peligrosa y todos ustedes deben ser consiente a donde se quieren meter. Creo que podre convencer a la directora de su idea. Los pelirrojos sonrieron.

-y si logra convencer a la directora, puede pedir que los duelos sea una demostración para todos nuestros compañeros de menos años. Así quien sabe si otros también se animen desde ahora y se interesen en ser aurores. –propuso, Ginny entusiasmada.

-bueno, no sé si es lo correcto hacerlo, pero eso depende de lo que la directora decida. –aseguro, la auror.

-está bien, entendemos. Ojala la directora acepte la propuesta. –comento, Ron con esperanza.

-yo les avisare si la directora acepta. Así, ustedes me ayudan a organizarlo.

-por supuesto, profesora. Estaremos encantado de ayudarla. –aseguro, Ginny.

Los pelirrojos se despidieron y salieron con una sonrisa satisfecha. Compartiendo una mirada cómplice…

-ya vera lo que le haremos a Ryddle. –comento, Ron.

-ni siquiera sabe lo que le espera. –dijo, Ginny con burla.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Despacho de la directora de Hogwarts**

La directora McGonagall recibió la imprevista visita de la auror, Hestia Jones preocupada de que hubiera algún problema.

-hola, Hestia, ¿sucede algo?

-no, solo quería hablar contigo sobre una propuesta que un par de estudiantes con apoyos de sus compañeros me dijeron. –respondió, la bruja tranquilamente.

-¿y de que se trata esa propuesta? –pregunto, Minerva con interés.

-los estudiantes de séptimo años quieren que allá una presentación de algunos duelos para estar preparados para los exámenes de ÉXTASIS. Principalmente para aquellos que quieren aplicar para ser un Auror. Además, también sería bueno que los estudiantes de menos año también presencien los duelos que se organizaría. Así estarían preparados para cualquiera que se interese en un futuro por esta carrera o para cualquiera eventualidad que se pueda dar. ¿Qué opinas?

Minerva pensó en la propuesta con detenimiento.

-me parece una buena idea, sería algo diferente que el colegio haga después de mucho tiempo.

-entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-sí, pero con la condición que los estudiantes elegidos para esa presentación, sean los que académica y disciplinariamente vayan bien. Así los estudiantes que los vean, se darán de cuenta que no se escogerá a cualquiera para representar a nuestro colegio y sus casas. –aseguro, Minerva con firmeza.

-está bien, me encargare de organizarlo todo para una semana. Así estaré segura de que estudiantes podrán participar y como lo haremos. –comento, Hestia animada.

-espero que todo te salga bien. –dijo, la bruja con una sonrisa.

-yo también lo espero.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras**

Hestia dio por terminada la clase y avisándole a Hermione que la esperara. La castaña preocupada de estar en problema con la auror, espero hasta que todos sus compañeros salieran dejándola sola con la profesora.

-acércate, Ryddle. Necesito pedirte que me ayudes para algo que estoy organizando.

-está bien, en que puedo ayudarla. –respondió, Hermione más tranquila.

-he sabido muchas cosas de ti por los profesores y principalmente de la directora McGonagall. –comenzó a decir, Hestia. Hermione se tensó. -¡oh!, no te preocupes. Solo cosas buena han dicho de ti. –afirmo con una sonrisa.

La castaña asintió, pero se mantuvo recelosa con la auror.

-estoy organizando para la próxima semana la presentación de algunos duelos con los mejores estudiantes de séptimo año que académicamente van muy bien y que desean aplicar para la carrera de auror.

-entiendo, pero que tiene que ver eso conmigo. Yo no estoy interesada en convertirme en auror. –comento, Hermione confundida.

-sí, lo sé. La directora me lo dijo. Es por eso que quería pedirte la participación para los duelos como una de las mejores estudiantes de mi clase. Sé qué harías una gran demostración de duelo…

-aun si aceptara, profesora, dudo que alguien aceptara realizar un duelo contra mí. Todos los estudiantes del colegio me temen. –argumento, Hermione incomoda.

-lo sé, pero cuentas con el apoyo de Harry, y sé que él haría el duelo. Además, por lo que tengo entendido, Harry quiere seguir la carrera de auror. –aseguro, Hestia tranquilamente. La castaña iba a negarse. –además, no lo harías sola. Puedes pedirle algunos de tu compañero de clase que sea tu pareja.

-¿entonces será en pareja? –pregunto, Hermione con curiosidad.

-no, no todos. Algunos serán individuales y también será entre las diferentes casas.

Hermione asintió, pensativa.

-¿está segura que quiere que participe en los duelos? –pregunto mirando a la auror fijamente.

-por supuesto. Eres muy hábil y necesitamos alguien que esté a la altura de Harry y que él tenga confianza en la compañera con quien se va a enfrentar. Además, por ahora no es muy seguro que se enfrente a otros estudiantes; ya que están molesto con Harry por mantener su amistad contigo y puedan seriamente lastimarlo en medio del duelo.

-entonces, lo que quiere en realidad es un ensayo y solo eso, ¿no tenemos que atacarnos de verdad, verdad? –comento, Hermione asegurándose de haber entendido bien.

-sí, será una prueba para los exámenes finales de mi clase. Ese día estará permitido que todos presencie los duelo, será una buena forma de enseñarles a todos lo que todo duelista debe y no debe hacer. –afirmo, Hestia.

-bien, acepto participar. –dijo, Hermione con una sonrisa. La auror asintió.

-entonces, solo escoge a tu compañero y avísale a Harry. La directora anunciara en la cena la idea de los duelos.

Despidiéndose, Hermione salió del salón e inmediatamente mando su Patronus a Harry para encontrarse en el lago negro.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Dormitorio de premio anual**

Harry estaba conversando tranquilamente con Neville cuando fue sorprendido al ver el Patronus de Hermione.

-Harry puedes venir al lago negro, necesitamos hablar.

El mago se preocupó, levantándose rápidamente.

-¿le habrá sucedido algo a Hermione? –pregunto, Neville preocupado.

-espero que no, ella se quedó hablando con la profesora Jones. –respondió, Harry saliendo del dormitorio.

-¿quieres que te acompañe?

-no, pero gracias. –dijo, Harry forzando una sonrisa.

-está bien, nos vemos ahora.

Harry asintió, corriendo rápidamente hacia el lago negro.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Lago Negro**

Hermione pensaba sobre la conversación que había tenido con la profesora Jones, cuando vio a Harry acercarse.

-¿te sucedió algo? –pregunto, Harry mirándola con preocupación.

Hermione frunció la ceja.

-no, solo quería hablar contigo de algo que me dijo la profesora Jones. –respondió con sinceridad. –Harry, por favor deja de preocuparte tanto por mí. Mientras estoy aquí, no estoy en peligro. –comento, Hermione al darse cuenta del estado de su amigo.

-no del todo, están todavía Ginny, Ron y sus amigos.

-lo sé, pero se manejarlos muy bien. –aseguro, la castaña con una afable sonrisa.

Harry asintió con renuencia a sus palabras.

-pero olvidémonos de eso y te cuento de lo que quería decirte. –comento, Hermione animada.

-está bien, ¿Qué sucedió con la profesora? ¿De que hablaron? –pregunto, Harry con curiosidad.

-la profesora Jones está preparando para la próxima semana una presentación de duelos… será una práctica para el examen final de DCAO, y más para aquellos que quieren ser auror.

Harry sonrió.

-¡vaya!, eso me parece genial. Pero, ¿Por qué te lo dijo a ti solamente? –pregunto, confundido.

-bueno, la directora lo anunciara en la cena. Pero me lo dijo, porque quería asegurarse de que yo participara; ya que no estoy interesada en aplicar en esa carrera. –respondió, Hermione con tranquilidad.

-entiendo. –comento, Harry asintiendo. –y ¿Qué le respondiste a la profesora? ¿Vas a participar?

-sí, participare y seré tu contrincante. –le comunico, la castaña con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué has dicho? –pregunto, Harry sorprendido.

-la profesora Jones me dijo que si participaba seria para combatir contra ti; ya que no confía que otros puedan tratar de aprovecharse de la situación y atacarte, o atacarme a mi…

-así que nos ha hecho como equipo. –termino de decir, Harry.

-sí, algo así. La profesora confía en que si luchamos los dos, daremos por decirlo así un buen espectáculo y al mismo tiempo evita que pase algún desafortunado incidente contra nosotros. –afirmo, sonriéndole a su amigo. –Además, sé que si no hubiera sido por mí, hubieras aceptado la oferta de Kingsley de entrar directamente al entrenamiento de auror, sin tener que regresar al colegio. Al menos dame esta oportunidad para probarte que serias un gran auror al vencerme.

Harry sonrió.

-ya ha dado por hecho que vas a perder.

-no, por supuesto que no. Pero seamos honesto, en la única clase que has podido superarme es en DCAO… -afirmaba, Hermione tranquilamente.

-también te supere en Pociones en sexto año. –añadió, Harry con una burlona sonrisa.

-sí, pero es porque recibías ayuda extra. –dijo, Hermione ofendida.

-está bien, mejor no empecemos a discutir eso de nuevo. –comento, el pelinegro sonriendo.

-solo lo dices porque sabes que vas a perder. –aseguro, Hermione con burla. –Pero regresando a lo que estamos hablando, no tengo ningún problema si peleas conmigo… -comento con seriedad. –porque sé que si aceptas, lo harás como mi amigo.

Harry se quedó callado, pensando en la propuesta de Hermione. Él tampoco tenía ningún problema de tener un duelo con Hermione, más que todo porque sabía que ella era una de las pocas personas que tendría un duelo digno. Pero no le agradaba que lo pusiera como contrincante en esos momentos, cuando la mayoría de sus compañeros lo deseaban de verdad.

-no estoy muy seguro de esto, Hermione. –comento, dubitativo.

-lo sé, a mí tampoco me gustó la idea al principio, pero la profesora me dijo que lo haríamos en pareja. –afirmo, la castaña.

-¿en serio?, algo como de Gryffindor contra Slytherin. –dijo, Harry más relajado al escuchar lo último. Hermione sonrió, asintiendo. – ¿Y ya has pensado con quien iras?

-me gustaría ir con Draco, pero sería extraño para muchos del porque lo elegí a él, si todavía no somos amigos como para sentir la confianza de pelear juntos. –respondió, Hermione con honestidad. Harry asintió.

-entonces, ¿con quién iras?

-no estoy muy segura, pero creo que hablare con Daphne. Solo espero que acepte, aunque no está interesada tampoco en ser una auror. –comento, esperanzada. –y tú, ¿ya pensaste con quien iras?

-con la única persona que podre ir sin correr el riesgo de que me ataque por la espalda seria con Neville. No confió en ningún otro Gryffindor como compañero. –respondió, Harry sin titubeo. Hermione apoyo su decisión.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Sala común de Gryffindor**

Harry entro, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros de verlo ahí, después de que este no había aparecido ahí desde el momento en que fue elegido como premio anual. Ignorando las miradas, Harry subió hasta la habitación de Neville. El mago al verlo, se acercó a él, preocupado.

-¿sucede algo, Harry?

-sí, pero vámonos a otro lado. –respondió al ver la curiosa mirada de Seamus y Dean.

Neville asintió, saliendo junto a Harry de la casa Gryffindor. Estando seguro de las curiosa y chismosa mirada de todos, Harry le explico a Neville sobre lo que anunciaría la directora y de porque se lo decía con antelación.

-¡vaya!, jamás pensé que haríamos equipo y menos contra Hermione. –comento, Neville sorprendido.

-sé que no será fácil. Ni yo mismo puedo creer lo que haremos... –aseguraba, Harry. –pero no perdemos nada tener un poco de practica con Hermione. Después de todo no será fácil vencerla y menos con alguna de los Slytherin que ella escoja como compañero. –comento con una sonrisa.

Neville miro a todos lados, antes de hablar.

-¿Hermione no le pedirá ayuda a quien tu sabes? –pregunto con curiosidad.

-no, sería extraño y peligroso que a los dos los relaciones ahora mismo. –respondió, Harry con seguridad. –La familia de él todavía está en espera de su juicio, y por lo que sé de Kingsley será hasta el próximo año; ya que ellos están bajo arresto a domiciliario y no hay peligro de que escapen.

-entiendo. Kingsley está atendiendo a los más peligrosos y los que tienen más probabilidades de escapar pronto. –comento, el rubio.

-sí, así que por ahora no es conveniente enredar las cosas entre ellos. –afirmo, Harry con seriedad.

-bueno, solo espero que las cosas les funcione como ellos quieren. –deseo, Neville con sinceridad. –por mi parte sabes que cuentas conmigo y te apoyare en el duelo, Harry. –aseguro.

-gracias, Neville. Sabía que podía contar contigo. –dijo, el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Sala común de Slytherin**

Hermione termino de ayudar a algunos Slytherin cuando el grupo de Draco apareció. Saludando a todos, Hermione le dirigió una mirada significativa a Draco antes de pedirle a Daphne hablar. La rubia intrigada, acepto. Despidiéndose, las dos se dirigieron a su dormitorio.

-muy bien, Hermione. ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto, la rubia sin rodeo.

Hermione le explico rápidamente lo que la profesora le había pedido y el porqué.

-debes saber que yo no estoy interesada en ser una heroína en el futuro. –comento, Daphne con burla.

-lo sé, yo tampoco. –afirmo, Hermione con seriedad.

-entonces, ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí? –cuestiono, Daphne con curiosidad.

-porque después de Draco, tu eres quien me da más confianza entre los Slytherin para tener un duelo en equipo. –respondió con sinceridad.

-¡excelente!, bien por mí. –comento, Daphne con sorna.

-anímate, Daphne. Solo muestra porque fuiste escogida para ser prefecta después de Draco y Pansy. Demuestra que no eres un mero reemplazo, sino que eres un excelente duelista que tiene derecho de portar la insignia distinguida de prefecta.

-¿crees que tratándome de influenciar con tus adulaciones me hará cambiar? –pregunto, la bruja elevando una ceja.

-no me cuesta nada intentarlo. –respondió, Hermione con una sonrisa.

Daphne sonrió.

-está bien, te apoyare. Pero no porque me hayas convencido con tus palabras, sino porque quiero. –afirmo, la rubia.

-seguro que sí. –murmuro, Hermione.

-¿y con quien ira, Potter?

-con Neville…

-¡oh!, entonces el duelo será pan comido. Longbottom no es muy bueno con los hechizos… -dijo, la rubia burlona.

-no te confíes tanto, Daphne. Neville ha mejorado mucho después de la batalla. –reprendió, Hermione.

-no creo que sea para tanto. –aseguro, la rubia quitándole importancia.

Hermione prefirió no decir nada más, esperando que la rubia no fuera tan confiada con Neville, sino la podría sorprender y hasta sacarla de la pelea antes de tiempo.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

A la hora de la cena, la directora anuncio los duelos que estaba organizando la profesora Jones con la participación de los mejores estudiantes de séptimo año para la siguiente semana, pero que todos los estudiantes tendrían la oportunidad de presenciar los duelos.

En la mesa de los Gryffindor, Ron y Ginny compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

-muy bien, ahora si sabrán lo que es capaz de hacer Hermione y lo tenebrosa que puede llegar hacer. –susurro, Ginny.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **A finales de octubre**

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts estaban animado de presenciar los duelos que había estado organizando la profesora Jones desde la semana pasada y más cuando anuncio quienes serían los estudiantes seleccionados que representarían a cada de una de sus casas. Además, curiosos de saber quiénes se enfrentarían con quien.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Draco aun molesto al saber que Hermione participaría en los duelos con Daphne, estaba preocupado que los enemigos de su novia se aprovechara de la situación y la atacaran en un descuido. Mirando a Blaise y Pansy…

-recuerden cuando Hermione este en la plataforma, vigilen a los pelirrojos y cualquiera que pueda ser un potencial peligro para ella. –susurro.

-no te preocupes, Draco. Todo saldrá bien. –aseguro, Pansy en voz baja.

-lo estaré cuando todo esta tontería se termine. –rebatió, el rubio platinado con frialdad.

Sus amigos no le dijeron más nada, sabía que la preocupación de Draco no era para menos.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Ron y Ginny estaban muy animado que las cosas hasta el momento había salido como ellos querían. Ya que se habían asegurado por medio de un estudiante de segundo año que le entregara un dulce hechizado a Harry, sin sospechar que era su examigos quien se los había enviado. Para asegurarse de que nadie supiera quien había enviado el dulce, Ginny había hechizado al joven, borrándole la memoria.

-cuando Harry lastime a Ryddle, todos le darán la espalda a esa serpiente. Después de todo quien no apoyaría al salvador de la comunidad mágica por eliminar a una escoria de este colegio. –afirmo, Ron con una sonrisa.

-todos se alejaran de ella. –apoyo, Ginny. –hasta lo de su propia casa le darán la espalda y con un poco de suerte se encargaran de sacarla del colegio, sin necesidad de nuestra ayuda.

-no puede esperar a ver como trataran y humillaran a Ryddle. Por fin la pagara por todas sus humillaciones por creérsela de la más lista. –dijo, el pelirrojo con satisfacción

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Patio del colegio**

La profesora Jones junto con la ayuda de los profesores estableció orden a los estudiantes de menos años alrededor de la plataforma donde se llevaría a cabo todos los duelos. Ordenando un silencio a todos, la auror agradeció primeramente el apoyo de la directora como de los profesores para lo que ella había organizado conjuntamente con sus estudiantes de séptimo año. Continuando, explico las reglas básicas para los duelos, dejando claro que no se permitía trampa y que para eso, estaban los profesores como jurados y testigos.

También le explico a los estudiantes que se había realizado algunos hechizos de protección en la plataforma para evitar que algunos hechizos que estuvieran lanzando los participantes, golpeara a los que eran espectadores por accidente. Sin nada más que añadir, saco un pergamino y miro a todos los presentes…

-para el primer duelo se enfrentara, la señorita Patil de Gryffindor contra la señorita Bones de Hufflepuff.

Los estudiantes y profesores aplaudieron mientras las dos jóvenes subieron a la gran plataforma. La profesora Jones le dio permiso de iniciar. Haciendo una pequeña reverencia las jóvenes, empezaron lanzarse hechizos. Las casas de cada una apoyaban a sus compañeras. Los estudiantes de Slytherin estaban callados, observando el duelo mientras la casa de Ravenclaw apoyaba por divididos a las jóvenes. Parvati y Susan demostraron sus increíbles habilidades, pero gracias a un movimiento rápido de contrataque de la Gryffindor, Susan perdió su varita.

Felicitando a las estudiantes, la profesora continuó con el siguiente duelo, llamando a Theo de Slytherin y Luna de Ravenclaw. Al subir el castaño de ojos azules y ver la rubia de ojos grises…

-no pienses que por ser mujer, te tendré lastima. –advirtió en un susurro.

-está bien, Theodore Nott. –respondió, Luna con una sonrisa.

Theo frunció las cejas por su tranquila respuesta, colocándose en su posición hizo una reverencia al igual que Luna y la ataco inmediatamente. Un rayo rojo salió contra Luna, pero protegiéndose rápidamente, ella trato de petrificarlo. El castaño lo esquivo lanzándole un par de hechizos simultáneos, pero Luna logro manejar la situación.

Los Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff apoyaban a Luna mientras que Theo solo era apoyado por su casa. Todos vieron con asombro como Luna apareció una serpiente y agrandándola, esta se fue directo contra el castaño. Theo sorprendido lo contrataco, desvaneciéndola, pero si darle oportunidad de hacer algo, Luna lo petrifico. Los Slytherin gimieron al ver perder el castaño mientras las otras casas vitorearon a la rubia.

Luna se acercó a Theo y le quito el hechizo, ladeándole una sonrisa.

-buen duelo, Theodore Nott. –comento, la bruja antes de alejarse.

El castaño molesto consigo mismo, bajo de la plataforma y se acercó a sus amigos que se burlaron de él por haber perdido ante "la lunática".

Ignorando las burlas entre los estudiantes, la profesora Jones anuncio el primer duelo en pareja entre las casas de Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff. Hannah fue llamada en representación de su casa mientras Padma en la suya. Al subir las dos, la profesora le pregunto a quién escogerían como su pareja. Hannah escogió a su mejor amigo Ernie mientras que Padma a Anthony, el otro prefecto de las águilas.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Desde una de las esquina entre los Gryffindor, Ginny y Ron miraban el duelo con poca atención.

-será más interesante cuando Harry y Hermione se debaten en duelo. –comento, Ginny.

-sí, estando uno de los dos como pareja de Harry le daremos una paliza a esos Slytherin, pero principalmente a esa traidora. –afirmo, Ron.

-tú de verdad crees que Harry nos pida que tu o yo seamos su pareja para el duelo. Porque todavía esta Neville para que lo ayude. –comento, la pelirroja dubitativa. Ron ladeo una sonrisa burlona.

-Harry puede estar muy enojado con nosotros, pero seguramente va a querer ganarle a esas malditas serpientes. Y él sabe muy bien que Neville no están bueno en un duelo como nosotros. –aseguro, Ron con altivez.

Ginny miro hacia donde estaba Harry, el mago miraba con mucha atención el duelo que estaba presenciando. La pelirroja sabía que a Harry le gustaba ese tipo de práctica, ya lo había demostrado cuando organizaron el E.D. por lo que toda duda que le rondaban en su cabeza desapareció. Sabía que Harry era muy competitivo y que él nunca se arriesgaría establecer un duelo si su compañero no era el adecuado para pelear.

Confiaba que elegiría a su hermano; ya que tenía más tiempo de pelear lado a lado que con Neville. Sabía y entendía que a ella no la elegiría por la forma tan horrible que se había tornado la poca inexistencia de su relación que en algún momento tuvieron. Mirando hacia donde estaba Hermione, frunció las cejas con seriedad. La pelirroja esperaba que las cosas le salieran como había planeado contra la castaña; ya que por fin alejaría a Hermione de Harry y de todos. Sonriendo, palpo su varita en su bolsillo, lista para dejar mal a la hija de Voldemort en frente de todos.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Los Ravenclaw se defendieron muy bien de los Hufflepuff, pero la buena mancuerna de los tejones le dio ventajas para lograr ganarles a las águilas. Felicitando la buena demostración de los estudiantes, la profesora anuncio el siguiente duelo individual, Ginny contra Terry Boot de Ravenclaw, desilusionando a la pelirroja de que no podría ser la pareja de Harry.


	31. Enfrentamiento de Amigos

Harry no estaba asombrado de que Ginny le estuviera dando una buena pelea a Boot; ya que siempre había visto sus grandes habilidades mágicas a pesar de su edad. El mago no podía evitar sentirse desilusionado de que la pelirroja había cambiado tanto con él solo por un mal entendido y que ahora no podía sentirse orgulloso de ella.

Una parte de Harry deseaba poder aclarar las cosas con Ginny y decirle toda la verdad sobre Hermione, pero por otra parte no se sentía confiado de que la pelirroja no reaccionara exactamente como él quería y lo peor es que pondría en peligro a su amiga y a Malfoy. Además, estaba Ron. Alguien quien definitivamente no tomaría las cosas muy bien y probablemente pensaría que todo es mentira solo para tranquilizarlo. Suspirando profundamente, pensó que tomar buenas decisiones era un asco.

-¿estás bien, Harry? –pregunto, Neville.

Harry le sonrió.

-sí, solo un poco nervioso. –respondió con sinceridad.

El rubio asintió, sonriéndole.

-bueno, no es para menos.

-sí, así es. –respondió, Harry mirando a Hermione que observaba con atención el duelo.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Por una distracción, Terry logro desarmar a Ginny, haciendo que la bruja saliera expulsada. Los Gryffindor que estaban seguro que la pelirroja iba a ganarle al Ravenclaw gimieron de decepción al verla perder mientras la casa de las águilas, vitorearon con alegría. Harry se sorprendió al verla perder. Ginny furiosa por haberse distraído cuando vio a Harry mirar a Hermione con una sonrisa, se levantó y bajo de la plataforma. Los Gryffindor no le protestaron al verla con mal genio. Draco sonrió con burla, porque se había dado de cuenta porque se había distraído la pelirroja y por consecuencia perdió.

Continuando con el siguiente duelo, la profesora Jones llamo a Zabini, representando a los Slytherin y a Smith, representado a los Hufflepuff. Como sucedía con los anteriores, Gryffindor y Ravenclaw mostraron su apoyo al Hufflepuff mientras abucheaban a Zabini. Zacharias con aire de superioridad subió a la plataforma, y pasando cerca del moreno, susurro…

-la serpientes y mortífagos como tu merecen ser pisoteados.

La expresión de Blaise no cambio al escucharlo. Colocándose en posición y haciendo una reverencia al igual que Hufflepuff, empezaron el duelo. Zacharias le lanzo un _Expulso_ , pero el Slytherin logro esquivarlo. Contratacando rápidamente con varios hechizos no verbales, el Hufflepuff no logro manejar la situación. Cayendo hacia atrás, Zabini lo desarmo rápidamente. Los Slytherin vitorearon al moreno, este se acercó a Zacharias y le lanzo la varita a un lado.

-¿Qué decías? –pregunto con tono burlón.

-¡maldita serpiente!, me la pagaras. –prometió, Zacharias humillado de haber sido eliminado tan rápido de un duelo.

-lo dudo. –respondió, Zabini con una sonrisa burlona, bajando de la plataforma.

-bien hecho, Blaise. –felicito, Pansy con una sonrisa.

-al menos hubieras jugando un poco con él. –protesto, Theo.

-no, merecía esa humillación de perder más rápido que cualquiera de los otros participante. –refuto, Blaise con seguridad.

-alguna tontería te dijo, ¿verdad? –comento, Draco sonriendo.

-¿Qué te puedo decir?, siempre haciendo comentarios impertinentes en los momentos menos indicados. –afirmo, el moreno encogiéndose de hombro.

-yo te apoyo con la lección que le diste, sin importar que te dijo… nadie se mete con un Slytherin sin pagar las consecuencia. –apoyo, Pansy con orgullo. Sus amigos sonrieron.

-bueno, llego el momento. –susurro, Theo al ver que la profesora llamaba a Harry.

Sus amigos miraron hacia la plataforma, viendo el pelinegro subir mientras la mayoría de los estudiantes lo elogiaban.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Harry se incomodó por todas las palabras de apoyo que le brindaban la mayoría de las casa, excepto Slytherin mientras esperaba la presentación de su hermana.

-de la casa de Slytherin, Hermione Ryddle. –exclamo, Hestia Jones.

En todo el salón se hizo un silencio sepulcral al escuchar quien se debatiría en duelo contra el salvador de la comunidad mágica. Al ver que Hermione comenzó a dirigirse hacia la plataforma, los estudiantes empezaron a abuchearla, ella lo ignoro caminando con pasos firme hasta la plataforma. Draco y Harry apretaron la mano en puño, tratando de controlar sus emociones iracundas al ver como trataban a la castaña.

-¡silencio! –ordeno, Jones con frialdad.

Los estudiantes se quedaron callados al escucharla.

-muy bien… -dijo, la profesora molesta. –espero que todos muestren respeto hacia su compañera o doy esto por terminado y además, se les quitara punto a todos por su falta de tolerancia. –afirmo.

Hestia miro a los estudiantes, esperando que alguien dijera algo, pero nadie se atrevió a protestar por miedo de que ella cumpliera su palabra. La auror asintió, contenta de que los estudiantes comprendieran su palabra.

-muy bien, ahora continuemos. –dijo, mirando a Harry con una afable sonrisa. –Sr. Potter, ¿A quién ha elegido como su pareja de duelo?

Los Gryffindor miraron hacia el pelirrojo, expectante de que lo llamara.

-he elegido a Neville Longbottom. –respondió, Harry.

La mayoría de los estudiantes se quedaron sorprendido al ver que Harry no pelearía junto a su amigo Ron, sino con Neville. El pelirrojo que había estado sonriendo, esperando que Harry lo llamara, quedo en shock. Neville incómodo por la situación, subió a la plataforma.

-muy bien… -comento, Hestia esta vez mirando a Hermione. –Srta. Ryddle, ¿Quién será su pareja?

Entre los Slytherin de séptimo año se miraron, excepto los amigos de Hermione, esperando que la castaña no los llamara. Los Gryffindor miraron expectante por saber quién acompañaría a Hermione al duelo.

-la señorita, Daphne Greengrass. –respondió, Hermione.

Daphne que no estaba tan acostumbrada al ser el centro de atención de todo Hogwarts, tuvo la sensación de querer salir huyendo. Hermione la miro, elevando una ceja. La rubia bufo al notar que la castaña se había percatado de su incomodidad al llegar a su lado.

-¿están todos listo? –pregunto, la auror. Los jóvenes asintieron.

Hestia dio la orden de empezar. Los jóvenes empezaron el duelo, cubriéndose y atacando al mismo tiempo. Los Gryffindor, los Hufflepuff y la mayoría de los Ravenclaw gritaban, apoyando a Harry y Neville mientras que los Slytherin permanecieron callados.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Pansy bufo molesta que todas las casas apoyaran al par de Gryffindor que peleaban contra sus amigas, mientras que los Slytherin permanecían callados, sin darles animo a sus compañeras. Girándose iracunda contra sus compañeros.

-ustedes, idiotas… -comenzó a gritar la pelinegra. Los Slytherin la miraron confundidos por el insulto. –apoyen a nuestras compañera o van a quedarse intimidados por esos imbéciles de allá. –pregunto, señalando hacia los leones.

-nosotros no apoyaremos a Ryddle. –rezongo, Goyle con frialdad.

-es verdad, no la apoyaremos. –apoyo, Bulstrode mientras otros Slytherin asentían.

-aquí no se trata de apoyar a Ryddle o a Daphne, aquí se trata de apoyar a nuestras compañeras que representan a nuestra casa. –rebatió, Theo. -¿es que no ven que si no la apoyamos es como si dijéramos a los cuatros vientos que somos los perdedores de Hogwarts?

Algunos Slytherin se miraron sin saber qué hacer.

-yo apoyare a mi hermana y a mi casa. –aseguro, Astoria empezando a gritar junto a sus compañero del mismo año y otros más jóvenes.

Los de séptimo año se quedaron quietos.

-miren idiotas, si no apoyan a nuestras compañeras y ellas pierden por su falta de ánimo, juro por Merlín, Salazar y mis antepasado que me vengare con cada uno de ustedes. –afirmo, Pansy con frialdad. Bulstrode iba a protestar. –me conoces muy bien, Milly… sabes que cumpliré mi palabra. Así que nadie me ponga a prueba. –ordeno mirando a cada uno fijamente.

Los Slytherin bufaron molesto, pero le hicieron caso de mala gana. Pansy se giró, ladeando una orgullosa sonrisa.

-¡así, Daphne! ¡Aplasta a ese león! –exclamo con júbilo, aplaudiendo. –muy bien, Ryddle. No te dejes de ese Gryffindor. –dijo, intercambiando una mirada divertida con Draco.

El rubio platinado sonrió, contento con lo que había hecho su amiga.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Ron molesto que Harry no le hubiera llamado con su compañero, se sorprendió cuando los Slytherin estaban apoyando a Hermione a pesar de saber de quien se trataba.

-¿estas segura que la poción sirve? –le pregunto a Ginny que estaba alejada del grupo.

-estoy segura. Solo se paciente. –respondió su hermana con un bufido.

-no puedo serlo cuando veo que todos están fascinado con los duelos de esos. –rezongo, Ron mirando a todos los estudiantes.

-lo sé, pero solo espera… -decía, Ginny cuando vio que Harry le lanzo la maldición _Sectumsempra_ a Hermione. –ya empezó el efecto.

-bien. –dijo, Ron satisfecho.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Hermione sorprendida que Harry le hubiera lanzado una maldición tan peligrosa, se lanzó a un lado, esquivando por poco el _Sectumsempra_.

-Hermione, ¡cuidado! –exclamo, Daphne al ver que otra maldición se dirigía a la castaña.

Hermione se protegió.

-¿Harry que haces? –pregunto, Neville sorprendido por la agresiva actitud del pelinegro hacia la castaña.

-este es mi asunto, Neville. No puedo dejarlo que viva. –murmuro, Harry.

-estás loco, Harry. ¿Qué dices? –pregunto, preocupado.

Harry lo miro, iracundo.

-¿estás de parte de él? –le cuestiono,

-¿Harry, de quien…? –comenzó a decir, Neville confundido cuando el pelinegro lo apunto con su varita. – ¿Qué haces?

 _-Desmaius._ –grito, Harry.

 _-Protego._ –exclamo, Daphne protegiendo a Neville.

Los profesores y estudiantes estaban en silencio, impactado por la actitud de Harry.

-¿Qué están mirado?... detengan la práctica. –grito, Draco preocupado por la seguridad de su novia y de su amiga.

La profesora Jones subió a la plataforma, preocupada.

-señor Potter, deténgase ahora mismo. –ordeno.

-no puedo, tengo que terminar con mi misión. –respondió, mirando a Hermione con frialdad.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –cuestiono, confundida.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Hermione miro a Neville y Daphne con seriedad.

-bajen, me encargare de Harry. –ordeno en voz baja.

-¿Qué le sucede a Harry? –pregunto, Neville preocupado.

-no lo sé, pero no está actuando como el mismo. –respondió mirando como atacaba a la profesora. –ahora bajen.

-¿estás segura, Hermione? ¿Crees que puedes encárgate de Potter? –pregunto, Daphne dubitativa al ver el estado del pelinegro.

-sí, yo me encargare. Sea lo que sea que le han hecho debo ayudarlo. –afirmo. –ahora bajen… bajen. –ordeno, al ver que ninguno de los dos se movía.

Neville y Daphne aceptaron de mala gana, bajándose con cuidado de la plataforma sin ser alcanzado por alguna maldición.

-profesora, déjame sola con Harry. Él y yo planeamos este combate para demostrar nuestras verdaderas habilidades. –exclamo, Hermione con voz alta y clara.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos. Ginny y Ron quedaron en shock al escucharla, porque sabía que eso era mentira, pero aun así la castaña estaba dispuesta a continuar el duelo. La profesora dudo de sus palabras, mirando el estado agresivo y confundido de Harry.

-por favor, profesora. Confié en nosotros, sabemos lo que estamos haciendo. –le aseguro, Hermione con una significativa mirada.

Hestia frunció las cejas, pero asintió.

-está bien, continúen. –ordeno, alejándose de Harry y bajando de la plataforma.

Draco preocupado y molesto por la actitud de su novia y del pelinegro, tenía las manos en puño.

-¿Qué mierda haces? –susurro.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Harry se sentía extraño. Por un momento pensó que había estado peleando con Hermione y Daphne, pero de repente su visión cambio y veía a Voldemort vivo. El pelinegro no sabía cómo Voldemort estaba vivo, pero de algo estaba seguro. Tenía que asegurarse de matarlo esta vez.

 _-¡Expulso!_ –exclamo.

"Voldemort" esquivo el hechizo.

-esta vez no te dejare que te salgas con la tuya. –comento, molesto.

-¡Harry! –llamo, "Voldemort"

El pelinegro frunció las cejas, confundido que el mago oscuro lo llamara por su nombre de pila. Pero decidido a no dejarse engañar, continuo atacando a "Voldemort" que solo esquivaba o se protegía de sus maldiciones.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Hermione estaba preocupada por el estado confundido y alterado de Harry. Sin comprender que exactamente le pasaba a su hermano, procuraba de no dañarlo seriamente, pero le estaba siendo muy difícil por las maldiciones que le lanzaba.

-¡Harry!, por favor, detente.

-no sé porque me llamas por mi nombre, pero te aseguro que no me dejare engañar de ti, Tom. –afirmo, el mago con frialdad. –te eliminare de una vez por toda… _¡Avada K_ …!

Hermione preocupada que Harry se metiera en algún por problema y sin estar consciente de lo que hacía, le lanzo un _¡Expulso!_ El joven mago no pudo terminar de decir la maldición, lanzándose a un lado. La castaña decidió que la única forma de controlar a su amigo era dejándolo inconsciente. Los profesores y estudiantes miraban asombrados y aterrorizado el combate de los dos jóvenes magos.

Los hechizos y maldiciones volaban de un lado a otro, sin ningún de los dos darse oportunidad de caer. Protegiéndose de una maldición, Hermione le lanzo un fuerte chorro de agua a Harry, quedando atrapado en una burbuja de agua. Pero en un rápido movimiento por parte del pelinegro, exploto la burbuja y la contrataco, congelando la superficie.

Hermione preocupada por estar atrapada y ver acercarse Harry apuntándole, le lanzo una combinación de hechizos, distrayendo al pelinegro. Rápidamente liberándose, lanzo al mismo tiempo que Harry, un _Expelliarmus_ , pero las varitas se repelieron. Lanzándole un _Expulso_ a Hermione, Harry fue atacado al mismo tiempo por una bandada de aves que desapareció rápidamente y le lanzo un hechizo no verbal, irritándole los ojos a Hermione.

Hermione incomoda con la molestia en los ojos, no logro evitar por completo la maldición _Sectumsempra_ de Harry, alcanzándole el brazo, pierna y parte del cuerpo derecho. La castaña cayó al suelo, gimiendo de dolor. Harry se acercó, apuntándola con la varita. Hestia y la directora subieron rápidamente, preocupadas.

-¡Harry, no! –jadeo, Hermione sangrando.

-esta vez me asegurare de que estés muerto… -afirmo, apuntándola con su varita.

-lo siento, Harry. –susurro, la castaña con dolor.

Sin tiempo de asimilar las palabras, Harry se sintió inmovilizado por unas cuerdas invisibles. Cayendo al suelo, empezó a forcejear, pero Hermione lo aturdió. Neville y Daphne se acercaron mientras la directora revertía los efectos de la maldición en Hermione.

-¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto, Hestia con voz baja.

-no lo sé. –respondió, Neville con sinceridad. –Harry solo empezó a actuar y decir cosas extrañadas.

-Harry no era consciente de su alrededor. –comento, Hermione. –pensó que estaba enfrentando a… _Tom_

-¿Qué dices? –pregunto, Hestia sorprendida igual que la directora.

-es mejor que llevemos a Hermione a la enfermería. –dijo, Minerva preocupada al ver la bruja pálida.

-yo la llevare. –comento, Neville levantando a la castaña entre sus brazos. Daphne los acompaño.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Tratando de controlar la situación ante los estudiantes, la directora le ordeno a Jones que terminara con las dos últimas prácticas mientras ella se encargaba de averiguar lo que había sucedido. Despertando al pelinegro, Harry se levantó tocándose la cabeza adolorido. La directora lo llevo con cuidado bajo la atenta mirada de los estudiantes que habían estado murmurando sobre el duelo que se dio entre los "amigos". Muchos de ellos creyendo firmemente de que Harry en realidad se quería deshacer de la hija de Voldemort.

Draco preocupado por el estado de Hermione, se sentía impotente de no poder estar al lado de su novia. Ignorando los murmullos de sus compañeros, Draco no sabía que pensar sobre el cambio de actitud de Harry y su manera agresiva de atacar a su novia como si hubiese sido su enemiga de verdad. Prometiéndose a sí mismo que terminaría con la estúpida práctica lo antes posible, para averiguar lo que había sucedido, miro a la auror ordenar silencio en la habitación y llamar a Justin de Hufflepuff y Michel de Ravenclaw.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Enfermería**

-Potter, ¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto, McGonagall, preocupada.

El mago estaba acostado mientras la enfermera Pomfrey realizaba algunos hechizos, revisándolo.

-yo… me siento mareado… siento que todo me da vuelta… me siento confundido –respondió, Harry tocándose la cabeza.

Pomfrey arrugo la frente, la directora vio su expresión.

-¿Qué sucede, Pomfrey?

-el señor Potter presenta algunos síntomas de haber ingerido filtro de confusión mezclado con algún tipo de poción de ilusión. –informo con seriedad.

-¿Qué dices? –comento, McGonagall sorprendida.

-esto es muy serio, Minerva. Una mezcla de esas pociones, pudo haber vuelto loco a Potter. –aseguro, Pomfrey preocupada. –por suerte para él, las porciones que tomo fue pequeña…

-¿Cómo Potter pudo haberse tomado esas pociones?... fue demasiado peligroso para él. –pregunto, Minerva confundida.

-solo podremos saber porque lo hizo cuando este en sus cincos sentidos, ahora mismo él no está en disposición para responder a alguna pregunta. –comento, Pomfrey buscando un par de pociones en el gabinete.

La directora asintió con preocupación, caminando hacia la camilla donde estaba Hermione acompañada de Neville y Daphne.

-¿te sientes un poco mejor? –le pregunto a su exalumna favorita con una afable sonrisa.

-sí, directora. –respondió, Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa. -¿ya sabe lo que le sucedió a Harry? ¿Ya saben porque me ataco como si hubiera estado al frente de Tom? –pregunto preocupada.

-sí, Madam Pomfrey descubrió que Harry ingirió una mezcla de pociones

-¿Qué? –dijeron los tres jóvenes unísonos, sorprendidos.

-¿Qué tipo de pociones? –pregunto, Hermione.

La directora lo miro detenidamente, antes de hablar.

-espero que lo que hable con ustedes no salga de esta habitación hasta que sepamos realmente que sucedió con el señor Potter. –comento con seriedad.

-entendemos la gravedad. –afirmo, Neville. –pero por favor, responda la pregunta que le hizo Hermione.

Minerva asintió.

-no sabemos porque, pero el señor Potter ingirió en pequeña porción filtro de confusión y poción de ilusión. –respondió con preocupación.

-¿Qué dice? –dijo, Neville sorprendido. Daphne miro a la directora sorprendida.

-eso no puede ser. –comento, Hermione en shock. –Harry jamás tomaría una mezcla de pociones a menos que fuese necesaria. Pero jamás una como esas…

-nadie en su sano juicio tomaría algo como eso… -afirmo, Daphne con seriedad. –Potter puede ser muchas cosas, pero no creo que sea tan estúpido para haber tomado una mezcla tan peligrosa como esa.

-sea lo que sea de porque lo tomo lo sabremos cuando se recupere por completo. –comento, la directora con preocupación.

-¿sabe cuándo estará mejor? –pregunto, Neville.

-en un tres de días… -respondió, Pomfrey acercándose. –Por ahora solo hay que esperar que las pociones ingeridas salgan de su cuerpo… -mirando a la castaña con seriedad. –Usted por otra parte señorita necesitaras por lo menos una semana para que se mejore, la maldición del Sectumsempra no es algo que se deba estar exponiendo.

-no es como si ella hubiera querido. –murmuro, Daphne con sequedad.

Neville y Hermione que estaban más cerca de ella, solo la miraron y le sonrieron.

-por ahora pueden quedarse, pero espero que sepan comportarse. –continuo diciendo, la enfermera mirando a Neville y Daphne antes de alejarse.

Los dos jóvenes ni se molestaron antes sus palabras. Ellos no eran enemigos y no había una razón para tratarse mal.

-¿Qué sucederá con Harry? –pregunto, Hermione.

-en estos momentos no puedo responderte, querida hasta que el señor Potter nos diga porque ingirió esas pociones.

-entonces, dependerá de lo que diga Harry. –pregunto, Neville preocupado.

Minerva asintió.

-y que sucedería si Potter ingirió esas pociones. –pregunto, Daphne con seriedad.

Por un momento se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

-si el señor Potter lo hizo muy consciente de su efectos, entonces no me quedara más remedio que expulsarlo… -respondió, la directora con gravedad.

-¡no!, no le puede hacer eso a Harry. Directora, por favor no le haga eso a Harry. –dijo, Hermione horrorizada. –Yo confió plenamente en Harry y sé que sería incapaz de haberse tomado esas pociones… –afirmo, mirando a la bruja con determinación. –debe haber una mejor explicación de porqué ingirió esas pociones, pero por favor no saque a Harry del colegio.

La directora ladeo una sonrisa.

-tranquila, querida. Yo también confió de que existe una mejor explicación para todo lo que ha ocurrido, por eso he decidido esperar hasta que Madam Pomfrey me asegure de que Harry este totalmente recuperado para responderme. No tomare ninguna decisión sin primero escucharlo a él. –aseguro, Minerva apretándole al mano, tranquilizándola.

La castaña asintió, agradecida.

-¿y qué sucederá con nuestros compañeros? ¿Qué le dirán sobre lo sucedido?... porque de seguro muchos de ellos estarán hablando del duelo. –pregunto, Daphne.

-es verdad, todos estaban muy sorprendidos por ver a Harry atacar a Hermione con mucha agresividad, siendo el duelo solo una práctica. –comento, Neville con preocupación.

-lo sé, por eso debo regresar y ver cómo están las cosas y tratar de controlar la situación. Mientras quédense con la señorita Ryddle. –dijo, Minerva despidiéndose.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **El Gran comedor**

Los Ravenclaw aplaudieron al ver que Michael logro desarmar y aturdir a Justin Finch. Al bajar los magos, la profesora Jones anuncio el último duelo.

-de la casa de Gryffindor, Ronald Weasley.

La casa de los leones rugió fuerte y claro, apoyando al pelirrojo. Ron sonrió orgulloso mientras subía a la plataforma con petulancia. La profesora continuó llamando a Draco, los Slytherin mostraron su apoyo mientras él se dirigió con pasos firme hacia el encuentro con el león. El pelirrojo le ladeo una burlona sonrisa al tenerlo al frente.

-seré un auror, Malfoy. Y veras como me encargare de todas las escoria como tú. –afirmo. Draco elevo una ceja.

-demuestras demasiado valor, Weasley cuando en realidad eres un cobarde. –afirmaba, el rubio con desprecio. –yo puedo ser todo lo que tú quieras, pero al menos mis amigos jamás me podrán acusar de cobarde, como lo han hecho los tuyos.

-me las pagaras, Malfoy. Así como Ryddle y Harry. –prometió, Ron rojo de la ira.

Draco ladeo una burlona sonrisa.

-ya veremos…

Ron molesto por su actitud, lo ataco primero lanzándole un _Desmaius y un Expelliarmus_. Draco se protegió rápidamente y lo contrataco con un _Expulso_. Ron salió disparado contra el escudo protector golpeándose, pero manteniendo la varita en su mano. Sin darle oportunidad al pelirrojo de reincorporarse, Draco apareció una mágica soga color naranja y lanzándoselo al pelirrojo, lo ató y lo jalo hacia él.

Ron forcejeo con la soga, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Draco con una malévola sonrisa, hizo a aparecer algunas arañas. El pelirrojo palideció, gritando aterrado por ver las monstruosas criaturas. Los Slytherin y algunos estudiantes de otra casa, empezaron a burlarse de él. Satisfecho de haber humillado al pelirrojo frente a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, Draco lo desarmo con facilidad.

-creo que tendrás que ser mejor que esto para aspirar ser un auror, Weasley. –dijo, Draco con burla al desaparecer sus hechizos y devolverle la varita al pelirrojo.

-me las pagaras, Malfoy. –aseguro, Ron furioso.

-por mi has lo que quieras, comadreja, te estaré esperando. –dijo, Draco tranquilamente, alejándose.

-maldito. –susurro, Ron con los dientes apretados mientras bajaba de plataforma.

Los Slytherin felicitaron a Draco mientras lanzaban algunos comentarios burlones hacia el pelirrojo. Los amigos de Ron no le dijeron nada, pero su mirada eran burlonas La directora que había observada el duelo, se sintió avergonzada por la mala actuación del pelirrojo contra el Slytherin.

La profesora Jones subió a la plataforma y agradeció a todos los participantes de la práctica. También le comunico que Harry y Hermione estaban bien y les mintió diciendo que los dos se lamentaban de haberse pasado un poco en el duelo; ya que tendrían que estar por unos días en la enfermería. Pero que al mismo tiempo se sentían satisfecho de haber demostrado uno de los mejores duelos. La mayoría de los estudiantes creyeron en sus palabras mientras otros estaban seguro que la auror estaba mintiendo.


	32. Anhelo

Al terminarse la presentación, Luna rápidamente se dirigió a la enfermería, encontrando a Neville y Daphne conversando mientras Hermione y Harry dormían.

-¿Cómo se encuentran? –murmuro, la rubia.

Neville y Daphne compartieron una mirada incomoda, al no saber si responder con la verdad o no.

-la profesora Jones nos dijo que Harry y Hermione planearon todo el duelo, pero que se le había salido de las manos, pero no les creí. –afirmo. Los dos jóvenes la miraron sorprendidos. –por favor díganme la verdad, ¿ellos están bien?

Neville suspiro.

-no del todo, Luna. Harry estará aquí por un par de día mientras Hermione por una semana, la lesión que le causo Harry fue grave. –respondió el rubio con sinceridad. Luna asintió.

-¿y ya tienen idea de porque Harry estaba tan confundido en el duelo?

-algo así, Lovegood, pero la directora no quiere que nadie se entere de la verdad por ahora. –comento, Daphne con seriedad.

-entiendo… -dijo, Luna con una afable sonrisa.

-no te preocupes, Luna, pronto sabremos la verdad de lo que le sucedió a Harry. –afirmo, Neville con una sonrisa.

-me voy antes que Madam Pomfrey se moleste por tener tantas personas aquí. –le comunico al ver la mirada severa de la enfermera desde su escritorio. -¿me puedes avisar de cualquiera cosa que suceda, Neville?

-por supuesto, Luna. –respondió tranquilamente.

Despidiéndose de los dos, la Ravenclaw se dirigió hacia la salida encontrándose en la puerta con los Slytherin.

-muy buen duelo, Lovegood. –felicito, Blaise pasando a lado de ella.

-gracias, Zabini e igualmente. –respondió, tranquilamente. El moreno asintió.

-no puedo creer que le hayas hablado a la lunática. –comento, Theo indignado.

-vamos, lo que no puedes soportar es que le haya hablado a la que te derroto con tanta facilidad, como un águila atrapa a una serpiente. –dijo, Blaise con burla. Theo bufo, molesto.

-paren ustedes dos o sino nos echara sin saber cómo esta Hermione. –reprendió, Pansy seria.

-no se para que vinieron. –se quejó, Astoria en voz baja.

-vinimos porque nos obligaron. –respondió, Theo mirando a Pansy con las cejas fruncida. La pelinegra ladeo una sonrisa orgullosa.

-de algo deben servir.

Blaise y Theo la miraron mal. Draco que estaba preocupado por su novia, ignoro la pelea de sus amigos y se acercó a Daphne rápidamente.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó en voz baja.

-se recuperara. Le tomara una semana. –respondido, la rubia de ojos verdes con seriedad.

Draco asintió con las cejas fruncida y miro a Neville con frialdad que estaba a lado del pelinegro inconsciente.

-¿Potter? ¿Qué le sucedió?

-Draco… -hablo, Daphne con voz suave. –tranquilo.

-no puedo estarlo cuando mi novia ha sido maldecida por su… _hermano._ –afirmo con los dientes apretados.

Sus amigos intercambiaron miradas, preocupados. Pero antes que alguien dijera algo más, apareció Ron acompañado de Lavender y Ginny. El trio se acercó a la camilla de Harry.

-Neville, ¿Cómo se encuentra Harry? –le pregunto, Ginny preocupada sentándose en el borde de la camilla del pelinegro.

Neville la miro con seriedad.

-está bien, solo necesita un poco de reposo.

-seguro que esa Ryddle lo lastimo con algunas de sus maldiciones de tortura no verbales. –acuso la pelirroja.

-no digas tontería, comadreja. El único que utilizo una maldición; y por cierto peligrosa fue Potter. –afirmo, Pansy molesta.

-eso es porque seguramente Harry ya se dio de cuenta lo peligrosa que puede ser la hija de Voldemort y quiso deshacerse de ella. –aseguro, Ron con burla.

-no sé por qué dices eso, Weasley, pero Potter y Hermione habían planeado el duelo. –comenzó a decir, Daphne tranquilamente. –ella me lo dijo cuándo me pidió ser su compañera en el duelo. Longbottom y yo solo practicaríamos un poco, pero el verdadero espectáculo era Potter y Hermione. –dijo, ladeando una fría sonrisa.

-¡eso es mentira!, Harry de verdad quería deshacerse de ella. –exclamo, Ginny molesta señalando a la castaña que dormía.

-lo que dice Greengrass, es verdad, Ginny. Harry me lo dijo cuándo me pidió ser su compañero. Él me dijo que quería probar con Hermione un verdadero duelo para saber qué tan capacitado estaba para ser un auror; ya que Hermione había sido entrenada por la loca de Bellatrix. –apoyo, Neville a la Slytherin.

Los pelirrojos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué dices? –dijo, Ginny en shock.

-no puedo creer que Harry haya hecho eso. –murmuro, Ron para sí. –eso es mentira, Neville. –acuso al mago rubio. –tu estas confabulado con todas esta serpientes para proteger a Hermione.

-¿y porque Longbottom tendría que proteger a Ryddle? –pregunto, Draco sonriendo con burla, pero su mirada era fría como el hielo. –después de todo, si lo que dice Longbottom fuera mentira, entonces el único que saldría mal parado en esta situación seria Potter...

Los pelirrojos se incomodaron.

-además, mírennos. –continuo, Draco sonriendo. –crees que unos Slytherin como nosotros apoyaría las mentiras de Potter. –sus amigos bufaron, sonriendo. –por supuesto que no. –mirando de arriba abajo a los pelirrojos. –nosotros no somos los corderos de Potter como lo hacen ustedes… siempre detrás del salvador recogiendo sus migajas.

Los amigos de Draco sonrieron mirando con desdén a los pelirrojos mientras los pelirrojos los fulminaban con la mirada.

-esta nos las pagara. –juro, Ginny furiosa.

-lo que tú digas, querida. –dijo, Pansy con una sonrisa. –pero mejor lárguense. Por lo que tengo entendido, Potter no soporta la presencia de pelirrojos a su alrededor. –dijo burlonamente.

-maldita bruja. –dijo, Ron rojo de la furia.

-¿Qué sucede aquí, sr. Weasley? –pregunto, la profesora Jones acercándose junto a la directora.

-profesora, yo… -dijo, Ron pálido de haber sido escuchado.

-profesora, Weasley está acusando a nuestra compañera de haber atacado a Potter en serio, pero le estamos diciendo que era un duelo planeado. –respondió, Daphne con una sonrisa.

-sí, no sabemos de dónde Weasley ha sacado esa idea, profesora. Ya que, Ryddle y Potter son muy amigos, casi como hermanos inseparables. –añadió, Pansy con una "inocente" sonrisa.

Hestia asintió a las brujas y miro a Ron.

-dígame, señor Weasley, ¿Por qué piensa que el duelo no fue planeado? –pregunto.

Ron no sabía que responder sin comprometerse a ser descubierto por la profesora.

-yo puedo asegurarle, Sr. y Srta. Weasley de que la señorita Ryddle y el señor Potter sabían de antemano que ellos se enfrentarían en el duelo de hoy. Así que no dudo en que hayan decidido planear el duelo y ser más agresivos que lo que ustedes fueron en sus duelos. Después de todos ellos se conocen muy bien y saben hasta a donde están sus capacidades para pelear en serio. –afirmo, la profesora Jones.

-ya escucharon. –dijo, la directora McGonagall. –espero que no estén especulando cosas que no son. –aconsejo, mirando a los pelirrojos y a Lavender. –no quiero escuchar rumores que no tienen fundamentos para asegurar lo que piensan.

-está bien, profesora. –acepto, Ginny entre diente.

-ahora salgan de aquí. El señor Potter y la señorita Ryddle están bien, solo necesitan reposo y no lo tiene por causa de sus habladurías y riñas. –afirmo, McGonagall con las cejas fruncida.

Lanzándole una mirada desdeñosa a los Slytherin, Ginny, Ron y Lavender salieron de la habitación.

-cuando vengan a visitar a la señorita Ryddle, que sea en dos. No permito el desorden en este lugar. –aseguro, Pomfrey con seriedad.

Los Slytherin asintieron de mala gana, saliendo junto Neville.

-entonces, ¿le notificara lo sucedido al ministro? –pregunto, la enfermera mientras revisaba a Harry.

-sí, es necesario que este anuente de la situación. Seguramente los estudiantes le comunicaran a su padre de lo que sucedió con Harry y Hermione. –dijo, Minerva con voz cansina.

-es lo mejor, así Kingsley puede manejar el asunto con más prontitud y no permitir que la comunidad saque ideas erróneas como lo han hecho los jóvenes Weasley tan rápido. –aseguro, Jones con seriedad. –además, hay que averiguar lo que le sucedió en realidad a Potter.

-sí, ahora solo hay que esperar que reaccione el señor Potter y descubrir la verdad… Solo espero que no sea tan grave el asunto. –comento, McGonagall con preocupación.

-tranquila, Minerva. Ya verás que todo se resolverá de la mejor manera. –dijo, Jones con una afable sonrisa.

La directora asintió, esperanzada de que las cosas se mantuvieran calmada hasta saber la verdad.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Un día después…**

Harry abrió los ojos desorientado al principio de no recordar a donde estaba, escuchando algunas voces, poco a poco fue más consciente a donde y porque está ahí.

-al fin despiertas, Potter. –comento, Daphne acercándose junto a su hermana.

-hola, Harry. ¡Qué bueno que despiertas! –saludo, Neville a su lado.

-sí, que bueno. –dijo, Astoria con una sonrisa.

-¿Y Hermione, cómo esta ella? –pregunto con voz raposa.

-mejorando, pero está durmiendo ahora mismo. –respondió, Neville con una afable sonrisa.

-¿saben lo que me ocurrió? –pregunto, Harry preocupado.

-esperábamos que tú nos dijera. –respondió, Astoria con seriedad.

Antes que Harry pudiera responder, apareció la enfermera.

-señor Potter, ¿Cómo se siente?

-como si mi cabeza la hubiera agarrado como bludger y lo hubieran estado golpeando una y otra vez, hasta dejarlo en paz. –respondió con sinceridad.

-¿entonces, ya no le duele?

-no, ya no… ¿pero sabe que me sucedió? ¿Ya saben porque estaba tan confundido y alucinado a Voldemort en Hermione? –pregunto, Harry confundido e intrigado.

La enfermera lo miro con detenimiento, analizándolo si estaba hablando en serio.

-le explicare cuando llegue la directora McGonagall. –respondió, Pomfrey diciéndole a Neville que buscara a la directora.

Alejándose la enfermera, Harry se levantó de la camilla.

-¿estás seguro de que estas bien en levantarte? –pregunto, Daphne al verlo pálido. Harry asintió.

-quiero ver a mi hermana. –comento, caminando con cuidado hacia la camilla de Hermione.

Las dos brujas caminaron cerca de él cuidado que no se desmayara y se golpeara contra el suelo, hasta que llegaron donde la castaña. Harry se sentó en la silla de al lado y le tomo la mano con cuidado.

-lo siento mucho, Hermione. No fue mi intención de lastimarte. –murmuro, Harry con voz estrangulada.

-ella lo sabe, Potter. Por eso continuo el duelo, para evitar que alguien sospechara de tu estado y poder controlar la situación sin afectarte. –le comunico, Daphne con seriedad.

-sí, pero se puso en grave riesgo. Podría haberla matado. –murmuro, molesto.

-fue su decisión, Harry. –dijo, Astoria con voz suave.

El pelinegro la miro con ojos triste y a la vez furioso.

-por favor no le reclames nada, ya ha tenido suficiente con Draco. –le comento con una afable sonrisa. Harry apretó la mandíbula, pero asintió.

-está bien, tratare de no hacerlo. –acepto, resignado, ladeándole una sonrisa a la castaña.

-bien. –dijo, Astoria ladeando una amplia sonrisa.

Daphne elevo una ceja inquisitiva al verlos, pero no dijo nada.

-me imagino que Malfoy está furioso. –comento, Harry.

-furioso se queda corto para describir como Draco está en estos momentos. –aseguro, Daphne. –dice que si no le das una buena explicación de lo que te sucedió, tomara la justicia en sus mano y te hará pagar por lo que le hiciste a Hermione.

-¿y que buena explicación le puedo dar?, si ni yo mismo sé lo que me sucedió. –rezongo, Harry preocupado y molesto.

Daphne se encogió de hombro, sin poder responderle.

La directora acompañada de Neville y la profesora Jones entraron a la enfermería con pasos apresurados.

-Potter, ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto, McGonagall.

-muy bien, directora.

-excelente, entonces nos podrás responder algunas preguntas. –comento, Jones con seriedad.

-antes de que le pregunten, deben saber que el señor Potter no sabe cuál fue la causa de sus acciones. –le comunico, Pomfrey.

-ya veremos. –dijo, Jones mirando al joven mago. – ¿tienes alguna de idea de porque estabas tan confundido en el duelo que estableciste con la señorita Ryddle?

-no, no lo sé. Madam Pomfrey me dijo que me lo diría. –respondió, Harry con las cejas fruncida. – ¿ahora si me lo dirán? –pregunto, mirando a la enfermera. La directora le asintió.

-señor Potter la causa de su estado fue porque usted ingirió filtro de confusión e ilusión, y al mezclarlo lo puso en un estado peligroso. –le informo, Pomfrey con una mirada severa.

-¿Qué dice? –exclamo, Harry sorprendido. –pero, ¿Cómo es eso posible?... yo no he tomado ninguna poción después de haberme recuperado de la batalla. –afirmo con sinceridad.

-¿está seguro? –pregunto, Jones con las cejas fruncida.

-por supuesto. No me agrada tomar pociones a menos que sea muy necesaria y realmente no tengo ninguna necesidad de tomar alguna poción para confundirme. –rezongo, Harry molesto. –además no soy estúpido, jamás hubiera mezclado ese tipo de pociones y poner en peligro a Hermione.

Hestia se quedó pensando por un momento, hasta que miro a la enfermera.

-¿usted dijo que solo había una pequeña porción de ambos filtros en el cuerpo del señor Potter, verdad?

-sí, así es. –respondió con seguridad. Hestia asintió y miro a Harry.

-¿el día antes del duelo ingeriste algo fuera de lo común? ¿Alguien te brindo algo?

Harry trato de recordar, pero al hacerlo comenzó a sentir una fuerte punzada en la cabeza. Palideciendo, se mareo. Daphne y Neville lograron sostenerlo antes de que cayera al suelo, desmayado. Pomfrey le indico que lo colocaran en la camilla de al lado.

-todavía no se ha recuperado por completo. –le informo, Pomfrey al terminar de realizarle un chequeo.

-¿pero se recuperara? –pregunto, la directora preocupada.

-sí, solo le falta descansar más y comer bien. –le aseguro, Pomfrey con una afable sonrisa.

-crees que él pueda recordar lo que sucedió ese día. –le pregunto, Jones.

-no puedo asegurarlo, creo que lo mejor es llevarlo a San Mungo cuando se recupere. –aconsejo, Pomfrey.

-está bien, eso es lo que haremos. –acepto, Minerva.

Despidiéndose de la enfermera y los jóvenes, la directora y la auror salieron de la habitación. En poco tiempo, apareció Draco. El rubio frunció las cejas desconcertado al ver a Harry en la camilla de al lado de su novia.

-¿Por qué Potter está aquí? –pregunto, molesto y preocupado al verlo cerca de su novia.

-Potter se despertó y vino a ver como estaba Hermione, pero se desmayó y lo colocamos aquí. –respondió, Daphne.

-¿se desmayó? ¿Por qué se desmayó? –pregunto, Draco con las cejas fruncida.

-creo que lo mejor es contarte todo desde el principio. –comento, Astoria.

Draco acepto con resignación mientras Daphne y Astoria le contaron todo.

-entonces la profesora Jones sospecha de que Potter fue embrujado por alguno de los estudiantes.

Daphne asintió.

-quien lo hizo tuvo una clara intención de dejar mal a Potter y a Hermione como lo han hecho en el periódico de esta mañana. –aseguro, la rubia.

Draco hizo una mueca y miro a Harry.

-sea quien sea que lo embrujo, tuvo que ser alguien en quien Potter jamás sospecharía de que le hiciera algo malo.

-¿crees que los Weasley lo hicieron? –pregunto, Astoria pensativa.

-no, Harry ya no confía en ellos como para aceptarle lo que le brinde. –respondió, Neville.

-Longbottom tiene razón, Potter ha tenido muchas discusiones con ellos últimamente. Además, no son los únicos enemigos que tiene por causa de su amistad con Hermione. –apoyo, Draco.

-solo nos queda esperar lo que diga el sanador cuando Harry vaya hacerse el chequeo y saber si puede recordar ese día con más claridad. –comento, Neville con resignación.

Los tres asintieron preocupados.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Durante la noche, Hermione se despertó asustada por causa de una pesadilla, pero al incorporarse gimió de dolor al mover el brazo derecho.

-Hermione… -susurro, Harry incorporándose en la camilla.

La castaña se asustó por un momento, pero se sorprendió al ver a Harry en la camilla de al lado.

-Harry, estas despierto, ¿Cómo estás? –le pregunto al verlo con mejor semblante.

El pelinegro hizo una mueca.

-yo soy quien debería preguntártelo… –empezó a rezongar. –te herí con una maldición oscura y ahora estas en esa camilla por mi culpa. –aseguro. –lo siento mucho, Hermione. Lo siento de verdad. –dijo atormentado.

-descuida, Harry. No eras consciente de tus actos. –afirmo, ladeándole una cálida sonrisa. –sé que no me hubieras hecho daño, sino hubiera sido por los filtros que ingeriste.

-sí, ya me lo dijeron. –comento, Harry con seriedad. –pero te aseguro Hermione que yo no tome esas pociones. No sé cómo quedo dentro de mi cuerpo, pero yo no las tome.

-tranquilo, Harry. Yo te creo, sé que no lo harías. –aseguro, Hermione con afable sonrisa, pero frunciendo las cejas continuo hablando. –lo que me preocupa es que de alguna manera te la dieron y eso puede ser peligroso para ti. ¿Recuerdas algo de ese día?

-no mucho. En la tarde, la profesora Jones también me hizo la misma pregunta, pero al tratar de recordar me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza y me desmaye. –respondió con sinceridad y frustración.

Hermione lo miro, preocupada.

-esto es más grave de lo que pensé. La persona que te dio esas pociones se aseguró de no dejar pista en tu memoria para encontrar el responsable.

Harry se quedó callado, pensando en sus palabras. Cerró los ojos e intento recordar nuevamente, pero otra vez a cabeza le empezó a dolor.

-Harry, ¿Qué haces? –le pregunto, Hermione al verlo palidecer.

Harry cayo, recostado sobre la camilla. Hermione se levantó con dificultad y se acercó al pelinegro.

-Harry, ¿estás bien? –le pregunto, preocupada, tocándole la frente.

-no mucho. –respondió con voz entrecortada, hasta que abrió los ojos. –por favor, regresa a la camilla. Todavía estas recuperándote, te ves muy pálida.

-y tú te ves más pálido de lo normal. –le refuto entre diente. -¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Todavía te sientes mal por los filtros?

-no, es que solo intente recordar, pero nuevamente me dolió la cabeza.

-Harry, ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?... sabes que todavía no te has recuperado por completo y cometes esta imprudencia. –rezongo, Hermione molesta.

-por favor, Hermione. Ten compasión con mi cabeza… -dijo, Harry tocándose la cabeza.

La castaña lo miro por un momento.

-tu deberías ser el primero que debe tener compasión con tu cabeza. –murmuro rezongando mientras regresaba a su camilla. Harry ladeo una sonrisa.

-ya extrañaba tus regaños, hermana.

Hermione bufo, pero ladeo una sonrisa.

-y yo extrañaba tener la voz de la razón. –dijo acomodándose mejor en la camilla.

Los dos se miraron, hasta que Harry lo miro con preocupación.

-la persona que me dio ese filtro, por muy poca porción que me haya dado, me puso en riesgo contra ti.

-lo sé, pero por suerte nada grave sucedió, Harry.

-pero podría haber ocurrido. Esos filtros que me dieron, me volvió contra ti, Hermione. –comento, el pelinegro abrumado. –la persona que me lo dio, lo hizo con esa intención. –afirmo. –lo que más me preocupa es que quien me la dio, tuvo que ser alguien de quien yo jamás sospecharía.

Hermione sabía que Harry tenía razón y que su preocupación estaba bien enfundada. Pensando sobre la situación miro a Harry, que tenía una abrumada expresión.

-sé que te preocupas de que el culpable sea alguien de nuestros amigos más cercano, pero te aseguro que ninguno de ellos lo fue. Ahora no recuerdas bien, pero yo sí. –Harry lo miro con atención. –ese día tanto los amigos de Draco como yo, no nos acercamos a ti. En el desayuno vi que hiciste lo mismo de siempre. Llegaste con Luna, ella se fue a su mesa y tú a la tuya, te colocaste en el mismo lugar de siempre. No vi que nadie se te acerco. Después la profesora anuncio el inicio de los duelos y durante ese tiempo, estuviste al lado de Neville. –afirmo, frunciendo las cejas. –cuando pude estar consciente nuevamente, le logre preguntar a Madam Pomfrey, qué tiempo se necesitó para que los efectos mezclados de la poción te hicieran efecto, ella me dijo que por la pequeña porción calculaba como entre dos a tres hora… -le informo, Hermione.

-entonces, lo que me dieron tuvo que ser antes o durante el desayuno. –conjeturo, Harry frunciendo las cejas. –pero si fue antes, Luna podría saber. Pero si fue después, Dennis podría saber algo.

-sé que no servirá de nada si te digo que dejes que la directora se encargue del asunto, así que solo te pido que tengas cuidado cuando hable con Dennis. La directora McGonagall está tratando de ser discreta con esta situación, hasta encontrar el culpable. –aconsejo. Harry asintió.

-por otro lado, deberás tener cuidado de ahora en adelante con lo que comas.

-está bien, lo haré. –acepto, Harry con una mueca. –esto es peor que cuando existía Voldemort. Al menos sabía que él estaba lejos de mí y no tenía ninguna oportunidad de embrujarme como lo han hecho mis propios allegados. –rezongo, molesto.

-lo siento, Harry. Esto es por mi culpa, sino…. –decía, Hermione avergonzada.

-no digas tontería, Hermione. –interrumpió, Harry mirándola fijamente. –tú no tienes la culpa de nada… sabes también como yo, que siempre encontraran una excusa para señalarme. –afirmo. –Desde que hemos entrado a Hogwarts siempre he sido señalado como el bueno, como el malo. Siempre ha habido alguien que intente maldecirme o hasta matarme. –ladeando una sonrisa. –creo que esa es una constante en mi vida. Y creo que sin eso, no sería tan interesante mi vida.

-Harry, no bromees con eso. –regaño, Hermione. –de verdad deseo de todo corazón que todo esto acabe pronto y que puedas tener una vida tranquila. –dijo, ladeando una cálida sonrisa.

-es lo mismo que pido para ti, Hermione. Aunque tengo mis dudas teniendo a Malfoy de tu lado. –comento con una burlona sonrisa.

Hermione bufo, pero mantuvo una alegre sonrisa. Cerrando los ojos del cansancio, comenzó a dormirse.

-espero que encuentres a alguien que te sepa valorar tal y cual cómo eres, Harry. Que pueda ver más allá de Harry Potter, salvador de la comunidad mágica. –susurro, Hermione quedándose dormida.

Harry se quedó mirándola, pensativo por un largo tiempo.

-yo también lo deseo, Hermione. Deseo encontrar la persona correcta para mí, como tú la encontraste para ti, hermana. –afirmo, el pelinegro antes de conciliar el dueño.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Afuera de la enfermería, se encontraba Draco sorprendido al escuchar las últimas palabras de Harry. El rubio había ido a darle las buenas noches a Hermione, pero se había quedado afuera al escuchar que su novia y Harry estaban hablando. Decidido a esperar que terminaran de hablar, escucho la conversación con poco interés, hasta que su apellido fue mencionado. Interesado de lo que hablaban, apenas pudo escuchar los buenos deseo de Hermione hacia su amigo, pero Draco quedo impactado cuando el pelinegro deseo tener una relación parecida a lo que él compartía con Hermione. Sin saber porque, Draco ladeo una amplia sonrisa de regocijo.

-espero que se cumpla tu deseo, Hermione. –murmuro, alejándose de la enfermería.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Gracias por sus comentario y buenos deseos, espero que les sigan agradando.**

 _ **M-G**_


	33. Visita Inesperada

Harry frunció las cejas, desconcertado al ver que Ginny, Ron y Lavender se acercaban a él mientras desayunaba en su esquina habitual de la mesa, después de haber estado tres días en la enfermería.

-Harry, ¿Cómo estás? –pregunto, Ginny con un tono suave.

-muy bien, Ginny. Gracias por preguntar. –respondió con cortesía.

-siento mucho no haberte podido ir a visitar, pero no estaba segura que me recibirías después de todo lo que hemos pasado. –se disculpó, la pelirroja avergonzada.

-además, no queríamos tener problema con los nuevos amigos de Ryddle. –añadió, Ron serio.

-está bien, entiendo. –aseguro, Harry.

-mi Ro-Ro te compro esto, Harry. –comento, Lavender entregándole una bolsita con algunas golosinas.

-gracias. –dijo, el pelinegro colocándolo a un lado de su plato.

-mi mamá te manda sus saludos y dice que si no tienes problema en visitarte. Está muy preocupada; en especial por lo que leyó en el periódico. –le informo, Ginny con una afable sonrisa. –ya conoces a mi mamá se cree muchas tontería que dicen en el profeta.

Harry asintió, forzando una sonrisa.

-está bien, Ginny. Dile a la señora Molly que no tengo ningún problema en que me visite. –aseguro.

-está bien, Harry, yo le digo. Ahora te dejamos para que sigas desayunando tranquilamente. –dijo, Ginny despidiéndose junto a su hermano y amiga.

Harry asintió y miro la bolsita de golosina, extrañado por el comportamiento de los pelirrojos.

-espero que mantengan esa actitud. –comento, esperanzado mientras continuo con su desayuno.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

-ojala, mamá le logre abrir los ojos a Harry. –dijo, Ginny mientras se dirigía a su primera clase.

-ya verás que lo lograra. Nadie puede negarse ante los mandato de mi mamá. –aseguro, Ron confiado. –con lo que ha visto en el periódico es más que suficiente para que mi mamá se oponga a la relación de Harry y Ryddle.

-si. Además, nuestros hermanos tienen que haberse dado cuenta que Ryddle es peligrosa y que Harry se lo ha demostrado.

Ron miro a su hermana, molesto.

-no te hagas muchas ilusiones, Ginny. Fred, George, Bill y hasta su esposa están muy convencido de que Hermione es una buena persona.

Ginny hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-tienes razón, ellos son más difícil de convencer.

-mejor esperemos que todo salga bien con la visita de mi mamá. Ya después nos encargaremos de nuestros hermanos. –aconsejo, Ron entrando a la aula de pociones.

Ginny asintió de mala gana.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Hermione se sentía frustrada al estar todavía en la cama, pero sabía que no tenía otro remedio que esperar hasta que estuviera mejor su pierna y brazo por la maldición, y que Pomfrey le diera de alta.

-aburrida. –dijo, Pansy burlona, entrando junto a Astoria con una sonrisa.

-aburrida, no describe todo lo que siento en estos momentos. –comento, Hermione malhumorada.

-te hemos traídos algunos libros para que te entretengas, Hermione. Y Pansy te ha traído algunos apuntes de las clases para que estés al día. –le informo, Astoria.

Hermione sonrió contenta de que no perdería su tiempo en la enfermería. Pansy bufo.

-no eres un chica normal, Hermione. Yo sería muy feliz si los profesores no nos dejaran demasiadas tareas; en cambio tú te alegras como si te hubieras ganado un millón de galeones. –afirmo, mirándola fijamente. –todavía me pregunto cómo mi querido Draco se fijó en ti.

Hermione se encogió los hombros.

-no lo sé, Pansy. Pregúntaselo a Draco.

-Draco y Viktor Krum están ciego. –continuo, Pansy ignorando lo que dijo la castaña. –Es que no ven lo que yo veo… -dijo, recorriéndola con la mirada. –eres una insufrible sabelotodo. Realmente intimidas a cualquiera con todo tu conocimiento.

Hermione rodo los ojos, Astoria sonrió.

-debes ser por eso que Draco la quiere, porque él no es cualquiera. Y necesita que alguien sea igual a él. –aseguro, la castaña de ojos verde con sabiduría.

Hermione le sonrió.

-¿y tú que puedes saber de eso, mi querida Tory? –comento, Pansy con una ceja arqueada. – ¿acaso ya tienes algún enamorado que te hace pensar así?

-¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no. –respondió, Astoria sonrojada.

Pansy y Hermione sonrieron al ver su reacción.

-tranquila, Tory. Solo pregunte. –dijo, la pelinegra burlona. Astoria lo miro mal.

-hola, ¿Qué te sucede, Tory? –pregunto, Daphne entrando junto a Luna que traía un postre.

-nada, Daphne. Solo le hice una pregunta inocente a tu hermana. –respondió, Pansy.

Astoria y Hermione bufaron. Ellas dudaban seriamente que la bruja supiera el verdadero significado de una pregunta inocente. Daphne frunció las cejas al ver su reacción mientras Luna solo sonrió.

-no sucede nada, Daph. Pansy solo me pregunto algo descabellado. –comento, Astoria quitándole importancia. Daphne miro a la pelinegra, sonriendo.

-déjame adivinar, le preguntaste de algún chico, ¿verdad?

Pansy sonrió.

-definitivamente eres mi amiga, querida. –aseguro. La rubia arqueo una ceja. –ya sabes, no podía perder esta oportunidad de investigar sobre la vida de los demás y que mejor que averiguar si la pequeña Tory estaba en peligro de algún mago indecente en este colegio. –dijo, fingiendo seriedad. Las jóvenes brujas sonrieron ante su comentario.

-estás loca, ¿lo sabias? –comento, Hermione.

-bueno, jamás me lo habían dicho de esa manera, pero sí. –respondió, la pelinegra tranquilamente. Mirando a Luna. –pero hay diferentes grados de locura, así que por supuesto, nuestra querida Looney tiene toda la de ganar. –afirmo con una sonrisa.

-¡Pansy! –exclamo, Astoria sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-gracias, Pansy. –dijo, la rubia de ojos grises claros con una sonrisa.

-no hay de que, querida. –respondió, la pelinegra mirándola con curiosidad. –y dinos, Luna. ¿Es cierto los rumores que dicen, que eres la novia de Longbottom?

Hermione, Astoria y Daphne rodaron los ojos, al ver que la pelinegra encontró a otra víctima para seguir cuestionando su vida privada y resolver algún chisme.

-no, Neville y yo, solo somos buenos amigos. –respondió, Luna tranquilamente.

Pansy sonrió con una idea en la cabeza. Daphne reconoció su mirada traviesa.

-Pansy, no. –dijo, la rubia de ojos verdes

-¿Qué? –dijo, Pansy ladeando una pícara sonrisa. –solo quería proponerle a Luna si quería conocer mejor a algunos de nuestros amigos y tal vez tenga suerte que alguno se convierta en su novio.

Daphne frunció las cejas mientras Hermione y Astoria la miraron asombrada, Luna no mostro ninguna reacción ante su comentario.

-solo tenemos algunos amigos y la verdad ninguno de ellos vale la pena para que se involucre con una inocente persona como Love… Luna. –afirmo, Daphne con seriedad.

-eso es cierto. –apoyo, Astoria pensativa. –Blaise es un amargado y Theo es un enigma. Parece sociable, pero no lo es.

-a mí no me importaría conocerlos, al menos serian buenos amigos. –comento, Luna tranquilamente.

-ves, Luna está interesada. –dijo, Pansy con una sonrisa.

-Luna no digas nada, Pansy puede usarlo en tu contra. –advirtió, Hermione.

-tranquila, Hermione. Solo nos estamos hablando. –aseguro, Luna.

-sí, relájate. Estamos teniendo una reunión de chicas. –apoyo, Pansy.

Las otras chicas asintieron con una sonrisa. Hermione suspiro, resignada.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Dos días después que Harry acepto la visita de Molly Weasley, la bruja llego por la red Flu con el permiso de la directora. Saludando a la bruja, McGonagall la escolto hasta llegar a la sala de los profesores donde estaba Harry esperándola.

 **Salón de Profesores**

Molly entro y se acercó a Harry dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Cómo estas, Harry? –le pregunto.

-estoy muy bien, señora Weasley.

-no lo parece. –dijo, mirándolo y tocándole las mejillas. -con el tiempo que ha pasado y sigues estando muy delgado. ¿Estas comiendo bien? –pregunto, preocupada.

-sí, señora Weasley. Gracias por preocuparse. –comento, Harry sonriéndole con cariño.

-eres como un hijo para mí, Harry. Me preocupare siempre por ti, cielo. –afirmo, sentándose.

-gracias, señora Weasley. –dijo, Harry sentándose frente a ella.

-por eso mismo he decidido visitarte, estoy preocupada por ti, Harry.

-lo que leyó en el periódico es mentira, ha tergiversado la verdad sobre lo que ocurrió en la práctica de duelo, señora Weasley. –afirmo.

Molly frunció las cejas, molesta.

-porque tratas de proteger a la señorita Ryddle. No deberías hacerlo, cielo. Ella es peligrosa.

-es Hermione, señora Weasley. –dijo, Harry a la defensiva. –y no la estoy protegiendo, solo estoy diciendo la verdad.

-mis hijos me contaron lo que sucedió en el duelo, no solo estoy creyendo en lo que han dicho en el periódico. Hermione te lastimo, eso no habla bien de ella.

Harry apretó la mandíbula, tratando de controlar su temperamento. Molly estrecho su mano con las de él y lo miro con seriedad.

-debes alejarte de ella, Harry, sino podrá suceder algo más grave de lo que sucedió en la práctica. Ella no es una buena compañía.

Harry alejo sus manos mientras se levantaba.

-disculpe, señora Weasley. Pero no sé qué le habrá contado Ginny y Ron para que confié y crea en los periódicos… -comenzó a decir, Harry mirándola con ira. –pero la verdad es que le lance algunas maldiciones a Hermione con su consentimiento, porque sabía que ella estaba a la altura para tener un duelo sin miedo. –afirmo. –además, durante la misión que tuve, Hermione y yo practicábamos para estar preparados para cualquier enfrentamiento que tuviéramos con algún mortífago. –mintió fácilmente. –pero si duda de mi palabra puede preguntarle a la profesora Jones, ella fue quien convenció a Hermione para que participara; ya que ella no está interesada en convertirse en una auror, por lo tanto no iba a querer participar.

-aun si lo planearon, Harry. Eso fue peligroso. Hermione es hija de Voldemort, el hombre que mató a tus padres. Y podría haberlo hecho durante la práctica…

-por favor, señora Weasley no siga por ahí, porque no lograra convencerme de alejarme de mi hermana…

-ella no es tu hermana, ella es… -refuto, Molly molesta.

-Hermione es mi hermana… -interrumpió, Harry bruscamente. –y ella en ningún momento uso maldiciones contra mí, fui yo quien la atacaba con maldiciones. Hermione solo me venció con hechizos y encantamiento muy bien aplicados. Solo me dio una lección de cómo vencer, sin caer en la trampa de las artes oscuras. Todos fueron testigo de los hechizos que ella utilizo y de las maldiciones que yo le lance. Y si han mentido al periódico o han cambiado la historia, solo es porque le conviene señalar a Hermione con la bruja oscura que no es. –aseguro con fiereza.

Molly lo miro sorprendida.

-Harry…

-si me disculpa, señora Weasley. Debo regresar a mis clases. –dijo caminando hacia la puerta. –y por favor, no venga a visitarme más, porque no la recibiré. –afirmo, dándole una decepcionante mirada, antes de irse.

La señora Weasley se quedó paralizada, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

En poco tiempo se levantó y se dirigió hacia la dirección, encontrándose con la directora que frunció las cejas, preocupada.

-Molly, ¿estás bien?... te ves pálida.

La bruja demoro para responderle, hasta que empezó a explicarle lo que había sucedido con Harry. La directora Minerva le llamo la atención por la manera en que le hablo al pelinegro. Le informo que Hermione es la que todavía seguía en la enfermería recuperándose de la maldición que recibió de Harry, a pesar de que le gano el duelo. Mientras que Harry estuvo solo estuvo por unos días.

-Harry tuvo razones para molestarse contigo, Molly. El artículo que publicó el periódico es falso. Ese artículo solo nos ha dado problema, Molly. Harry y los amigos de Hermione están irritado por lo que paso el día que se publicó el artículo. –afirmo, la directora suspirando.

-¿Qué sucedió, Minerva? –pregunto, Molly intrigada y preocupada.

-Hermione recibió varios vociferadores insultándola y hasta deseándole su muerte. Lo peor fue cuando le enviaron un paquete con una serpiente venenosa… -Molly abrió los ojos sorprendida. –por suerte uno de sus amigos que la visitaba, la elimino antes de que picara a Hermione. Como ves las cosas que crees, no son lo que parece Molly.

-por merlín, Minerva. No sabía que las cosas estaban tan grave. ¿Por qué no han publicado esto en los periódicos?

-Kingsley y yo estamos tratando de ser lo más discreto posible con la situación de Hermione. Ahora mismo la comunidad la está mirando y señalando como si ella hubiese sido la causante de los actos de su padre. Y como dijo Harry en el juicio, nadie escoge a su padre; así que Hermione no tiene la culpa de lo que se le acusa, Molly. –aseguro, Minerva con seriedad.

Molly asintió, pensativa.

-tienes razón, Minerva. Creo que he sido dura al haberme dejado ir con mis pensamientos y los comentarios de los demás. –acepto, la pelirroja con sinceridad. –crees que puedas darme permiso de hablar con Hermione, debo pedirle una disculpa.

Minerva lo miro con pesar.

-lo siento, Molly. Pero no puedo hacerlo... –comenzó a decir. –Harry seguramente esta con ella y no creo que él permita que te acerques a Hermione después de todo lo que le dijiste. –afirmo. –es mejor que le des un tiempo y después hables con ellos. –aconsejo.

-sí, está bien. Tienes razón. –dijo, resignada.

Despidiéndose de la directora, la señora Weasley desapareció entre las llamas verdes. Minerva suspiro profundamente y miro el retrato de Albus Dumbledore.

-espero que de verdad haya entendido y quiera disculparse con Harry y Hermione, Albus.

-Molly puede estar muy alterada y ser una bruja testaruda con todo lo que se ha descubierto ahora, pero es una bruja de buen corazón que quiere lo mejor para los demás. Con el tiempo veras que ella volverá aceptar a Hermione y sus amigos. –afirmo, Albus con sinceridad.

Minerva deseo de todo corazón que eso pasara.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Después de estar más de una semana ingresada en la enfermería, Hermione se sentía mejor. Madam Pomfrey le dio de alta al ver que las cicatrices causadas por la maldición, en su mayoría desaparecieron. Solo quedándole una pequeña cortada en el brazo derecho. Despidiéndose de la enfermera, Hermione acompañada de Harry se dirigieron al gran comedor para almorzar.

Los estudiantes que se encontraron por el pasillo lo miraron sorprendidos al ver que ellos hablaban tranquilamente a pesar del enfrentamiento que tuvieron. Harry y Hermione ignoraron sus miradas. Estando cerca de la entrada del comedor, los jóvenes se encontraron con Ginny, Ron y sus amigos.

-veo que está de vuelta, Ryddle. Pensé que te quedarías escondida en un rincón lamiéndote las heridas que te causo tu mejor amigo. –comento, Ron con burla mientras sus amigos sonrieron.

-no sé porque tendría que esconderme, Weasley. Harry y yo solo tuvimos un duelo amistoso. –dijo, Hermione tranquilamente.

-sí, claro. Duelo amistoso. –comento, Lavender con una risita.

-si ese era un duelo amistoso, no me imagino como sería un duelo entre enemigos. –dijo, Ron.

-no lo sé, Ron, dínoslo tú. Después de todo, tu y yo si hemos tenido un verdadero enfrentamiento. Nada parecido a lo que tuve con Hermione en la práctica. –aseguro, Harry con frialdad.

La cara del pelirrojo se puso roja.

-no sé de qué hablas.

Harry ladeo una sonrisa.

-no mientas, Ron. Sabes también como yo, que si no hubiera sido por Hermione que intervino en nuestras peleas, no solo te hubiera lanzado un par de hechizos, sino que te hubiera dado unos buenos golpes como lo hice el día que fuiste a visitarme con tu hermana… –mirando a los amigos del pelirrojo y luego a Ron. –Así que, sin quieres decir algunas tonterías y ganarte el respeto de tus amigos, primero examínate un poco… y asegúrate que lo que tanto sale de tu boca, es lo que en verdad eres tú y no Hermione.

-tú no le hablas así a mi hermano. –exclamo, Ginny molesta levantándole la mano para cachetearlo.

Hermione la detuvo, empujándola.

-y tú no te atreves a golpear a mi hermano. –ordeno, arrastrando las palabras con frialdad.

-tu, maldita rastrera… –comenzó a decir, Ginny entre diente sacando su varita.

-¡Weasley!, ¡Weasley!, ¡Weasley!, ¿Qué haces? –dijo, Pansy acercándose junto a sus amigos. –has caído tan bajo, querida. Nunca pensé ver a una Gryffindor en su esplendor comportarse como un vil Slytherin como nosotros. –aseguro, negando con la cabeza. –Weasley, no sabes que la directora se decepcionaría mucho que tus amiguitos y tú nos quiten nuestros papeles de serpiente. –comento, ladeado una malévola sonrisa. Los Gryffindor la miraron con desdén. –mejor recobra un poco el sentido y compórtate como una orgullosa leona que todos esperan que lo hagas. No trates de imitarnos por favor.

Los Slytherin sonrieron.

-¡estúpida! –dijo, Ginny roja por el insulto.

-igualmente, querida. –respondió, la pelinegra tranquilamente.

Los Gryffindor terminaron de entrar molestos por las palabras de Pansy.

-gracias por tu ayuda, Pansy. –dijo, Hermione.

La bruja se encogió de hombro.

-no tienes que agradecerme, Hermione. Tenía gana de insultar a alguien y este fue un buen pretexto para desquitar mis instintos Slytherin. –aseguro con una sonrisa.

Harry, Hermione y sus amigos sonrieron.

-aun así, gracias.

-eres demasiada educada, Ryddle. –comento, Blaise.

Harry sonrió.

-ya se lo he dicho. Fue un milagro que nadie nos atrapo, haciéndose ella pasar por Bellatrix.

Los Slytherin sonrieron mientras entraron al comedor. Harry hizo una mueca al ver a los pelirrojos en la mesa, perdiendo el apetito. Hermione capto su expresión.

-¿quieres acompañarme a almorzar?

Harry lo miro sorprendido.

-sé que puede ser incómodo para ti, pero… -comenzó a decir, la castaña al ver su reacción.

-está bien, iré contigo. –le interrumpió, Harry con una sonrisa. –es mejor estar contigo que estar rodeada de personas que no me dan confianza.

-es una lástima que Dennis no te pudo ayudar como querías. –comento, mientras se dirigían a la mesa. El pelinegro asintió.

Al llegar a la mesa de los Slytherin, los amigos de Draco lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Potter? –pregunto, Draco en voz alta con toda la intención. –esta mesa es de los Slytherin, tu no lo eres.

Harry y Hermione fruncieron las cejas. Por todo el gran salón se hizo un silencio sepulcral, mirándolos.

-mi hermana me invito y por lo que sé, ella puede hacerlo. –respondió, tranquilamente.

Draco miro a Hermione que se sentaba frente a Harry.

-se te está haciendo costumbre invitar a tu amigos a donde estamos nosotros sin mi consentimiento, Ryddle. –comento "fríamente".

-no creí que necesitaba de tu consentimiento, Malfoy. –dijo, Hermione sin alterarse. –pero descuida, te acostumbraras.

Harry ladeo una burlona sonrisa, mirando al rubio platinado que estaba molesto.

-relájate, Malfoy. No pienso quitarte toda la atención, solo me interesa mi hermana. –afirmo.

Draco bufo, agarrando su cuchara.

-como si pudieras opacarme. –dijo burlón, mientras continuaba con su almuerzo.

Harry sonrió mirando a su hermana.

-no sé cómo lo aguantas, Hermione.

-te acostumbras. –respondió, tomando un poco de jugo. –tú también lo harás. –afirmo tranquilamente.

Harry hizo una mueca. Draco y sus amigos sonrieron.

-ya escuchaste, Potter. Para Ryddle todo es cuestión de acostumbrarse. –dijo burlón. –así que, _acostúmbrate_ a estar rodeado de serpiente.

-vamos, dejen tranquilo al león, ya ha tenido suficiente con ciertas personas desagradable. –dijo, Theo mirando hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor.

Harry se giró mirando hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor captando las miradas indignadas y furiosas de los pelirrojos. El pelinegro bufo, girándose nuevamente.

-no dejes que te afecte, lo importante es que estas con Hermione. –comento, Astoria a su lado. Harry asintió.

-tienes razón. –le dijo, ladeándole una pequeña sonrisa.

La castaña asintió, volviendo su atención a su plato. Harry empezó a comer tranquilo, después de una larga semana de mirar su comida con recelo por causa de todo lo sucedido.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **En la mesa Gryffindor**

-no puedo creer lo que Harry nos está haciendo. –murmuro, Ron.

-mi Ro-Ro no te preocupes por él. El algún día entenderá que esa bruja no le conviene. –aseguro, Lavender.

-no digas tontería. Harry nunca la dejara. –afirmo, Ginny con frialdad. –esa es la prueba. –dijo, mirando hacia la mesa de los Slytherin. –el prefiere soportar a esas serpientes por Hermione que estar con nosotros.

-lo mejor será dejarlo en paz. Ya hemos visto que no sirve de nada tratar de hacerlo razonar. –recomendó, Dean con seriedad.

-Dean tiene razón. Mejor denle espacio a Harry. Porque si siguen así, sus actitudes solo lo seguirán alejando más de nosotros y jamás nos escuchara. –apoyo, Patil.

Ginny miro hacia la mesa, viendo que Harry estaba más relajado que los últimos días. La pelirroja apretó la mano en puño al ver que el pelinegro conversaba tranquilamente con los nuevos amigos de Hermione; y al parecer, los Slytherin no le molestaban su presencia.

-tienes razón, Patil. –acepto, Ginny resignada. –lo mejor es evitar enfrentamiento con Harry y su _hermana._

-¿estas segura, Ginny? –pregunto, Ron sorprendido.

-sí, es lo mejor por ahora. –respondió con seguridad. –en algo ha tenido razón esa víbora de Parkinson. Últimamente hemos actuado como ellos en el pasado y la verdad me molesta mucho que esa bruja se sienta superior cada vez que nos amenaza con la directora. Así que mejor esperamos a salir del colegio y luego les mostraremos a esas serpientes cuál es su lugar.

Su hermano y amigos asintieron.

-está bien, me gusta ese plan, Ginny. –apoyo, Ron sonriendo. –la comunidad no le dará esa protección que siente aquí. Afuera solo los trataran como malditas escorias.

El pequeño grupo de Gryffindor, sonrieron.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Al día siguiente, Hermione recibió el aviso de la directora por un estudiante que fuera a la sala de profesores. Al acercarse, vio a McGonagall esperando afuera de la habitación. Dándose un cortés saludo, la directora le anuncio que tenía una visita.

-¿una visita? ¿De quién se trata? –pregunto, Hermione sorprendida.

-es Adrián Pucey, dice que tiene algo que entregarte. –respondió, mirando con atención.

-no entiendo, ¿Por qué tiene algo que entregarme?... yo no lo conozco. –dijo, desconcertada.

-no lo sé, señorita Ryddle. Pero el señor Pucey insistió en hablar con usted y entregarle algo personalmente. –afirmo. –A menos que usted no lo quiera recibir… -sugirió al ver su expresión dubitativa.

-no, está bien. Quiero saber que quiere entregarme. –dijo intrigada.

-entonces, puedes entrar. Estaré esperando aquí si necesitas algo. –dijo, señalándole la puerta. Hermione asintió.

Entrando a la sala, Hermione fue recibida por el castaño de ojos marrones con una pequeña sonrisa.

-hola, señorita Ryddle. Gracias por aceptar mi visita. –dijo, educado.

-hola… Pucey. –respondió, Hermione incomoda. –Yo no entiendo porque querías verme, pero… -decía con sinceridad.

-he venido por esto. –la interrumpió, Adrián sacando una pequeña cajita.

Hermione la reconoció inmediatamente. Era la cajita que su padre le había entregado años atrás, pero que nunca reviso su contenido. El castaño se lo entrego, ella lo miro desconcertada.

-¿Cómo es que la tienes?

-primero tomemos asiento, hay muchas cosas que tengo que decirte y que debes saber.

Hermione frunció las cejas, pero aceptó la invitación. Acomodándose, Adrián con un movimiento de su varita, silencio la habitación.

-lo que te voy a decir, es mejor que se quede entre nosotros. A menos que tú quieras decírselo a tus amigos después. –le sugirió con seriedad.

-estas bien, pero porque tanto misterio. –pregunto, desconcertada

-porque es algo que solo a ti te compete saber. –respondió con seguridad.

Hermione no le gusto lo que le dijo, pero no protesto sus palabras.

-dime, ¿Qué debo saber?

-bien, primero responderé la pregunta que me hiciste…–comenzó a decir. –la casa a donde se encontraba la cajita era propiedad de mi familia, el señor oscuro la uso como base por un corto tiempo antes de trasladarse a la mansión de los Malfoy. Nuestra elfa Selfy se encargó de guardar las pocas cosas que habías dejado allá. –le comunico. –solo te traje esto, las demás cosas están en mi casa. Después te la envió, si quieres.

-sí las quiero, pero preferiría que me la des cuando salga del colegio y encuentre un lugar para instalarme, sino te molesta. –respondió.

-no, no hay problema. ¿Pero pensé que te quedarías con Potter? –comento, confundido.

-no, las personas seguirán creyendo cosas que no son y no quiero seguirle causando más problema a Harry quedándome en su casa al salir de aquí. –afirmo.

Adrián asintió.

-entiendo. –dijo mirándola a los ojos. –Bueno, entonces te diré algo que debes saber y que se remonta hace más de 20 años atrás. Algo que tiene que ver con tu madre Héléna, y que mi padre me pidió que te contara antes de que muriera en la batalla. -continuo, sorprendiendo e intrigando a la castaña.


	34. Revelacion del Pasado

**Gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen por la demora de dos semanas sin actualizar.**

 **Tuve ciertos problemas de salud y tiempo que me dificultaron subir el siguiente capitulo, pero ya todo esta bien.**

 **Bueno saludos y pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Se despide,** **M-G**

 **0o0o0o0o0o00o0**

 **Salón de Profesores**

-tu madre y mi padre se conocieron a finales de los años 70's, en una fiesta de navidad que organizo la familia Rosier. –aseguro. –al principio mi padre Christian y la mayoría de los presentes no sabía que Héléna era la esposa del señor oscuro. Todos creyeron que era una aliada más en las filas de los mortífagos. Principalmente porque ella compartía ciertas ideas sangre pura.

Hermione se impactó al escuchar el último comentario.

-nada tan radical… -corrigió, Adrián al ver la decepción en la cara de ella.

Hermione frunció las cejas, confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-bueno, mi padre me dijo que ella creía que los magos no debían mezclarse con Veela, Hombre lobo u otras criaturas mágicas. Además, no le gustaban los muggles porque eran unos ignorantes que no comprendían la magia; y que solo se la pasaban hablando tonterías sobre el verdadero significado de ser un mago o bruja. –explico.

Hermione asintió, comprendiendo que no era tan horrible en comparación con las ideas de su padre y otra sangre pura. Y tampoco la podía culpar. Después de todo, su madre era una sangre pura y seguramente sus abuelos la habían educado con ciertas ideas arcaicas.

-¿Cómo descubrieron que mi madre era su esposa y no su aliada? –pregunto, regresando a la explicación anterior.

-solo el circulo de más confianza se enteraron, nadie más. Voldemort se aseguró de mantener su relación lo más discreto posible por si alguien de la Orden o el ministerio se enteraba… -aseguro. –si mi padre se enteró, fue porque Evan descuidadamente se lo dijo cuando estaba borracho. Y además confiaba en mi padre para que guardara el secreto.

Hermione asintió.

-¿sabes porque mi padre fue discreto con su relación?... porque realmente no veo a Tom preocupándose por nadie más que él. –comento con desprecio.

Adrián la miro incómodo.

-Rosier dijo que tu padre había pensado seriamente en desaparecer a tu madre unos meses después de haberse casado y heredar su fortuna, pero que no lo hizo al enterarse que Héléna estaba embarazada.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula, arrugando la nariz de asco.

-¿Cómo mi madre no se dio dé cuenta con quien estaba? ¿Cómo fue tan ciega al estar al lado de _ese_? –pregunto molesta.

Adrián lo miro con empatía.

-tu madre… ella amaba a tu padre. Y creía en cada una de sus palabras. Lastimosamente, Héléna entrego su corazón a quien no debía y salió perdiendo. –dijo con una voz suave.

Hermione no sabía cómo sentirse.

-su amor la cegó y no se dio de cuenta que estaba enamorada de un monstruo. –murmuro con un nudo en la garganta.

Adrián inclino la cabeza, incomodo al ver que la bruja estaba luchando por no perder la firmeza frente a él.

-si quieres, me detengo… -comenzó a decir, el castaño.

-no, quiero saberlo todo… ¿Cómo mi madre abrió los ojos? ¿Cómo se enteró quien era _ese_ en realidad? –pregunto con determinación.

Adrián carraspeo.

-Mi madre Elisa tenía una grave enfermedad cuando yo era muy joven. Ella sufrió un colapso cuando realizaba algunas compras en la comunidad mágica. Tu madre que estaba también comprando y siendo escoltada por Mulciber, la vio y la ayudo. Héléna la llevo a su casa mientras Mulciber busco a mi padre... Mi padre le agradeció su ayuda, pero tu madre lo sorprendió al decirle que ella podría curar a su esposa.

Adrián sonrió al recordar algo.

-Mi padre me dijo que Héléna fue muy persuasiva con mi madre y él, a pesar que no confiaba en su buena voluntad y además, porque no era una sanadora oficial. Aun así, tu madre le preparo una poción desconocida y mi madre se arriesgó a tomársela, sanándose completamente. –sonriéndole a la castaña, continuo. -Tu madre era una excelente pocionera, señorita. Mis padres siempre se sintieron agradecido por su ayuda desinteresada que les brindo.

Hermione se alegró un poco. La expresión de Adrián se ensombreció. La castaña sabía que no podría ser nada bueno; ya que su madre estaba muerta.

-mi padre sintió que le debía a tu madre. Así que decidió decirle que Voldemort y Tom eran la misma persona, y él causante de todo lo que ocurrían en el mundo mágico y muggles, pero primero me envió junto a mi madre a Brasil por nuestra seguridad.

-entonces, tu padre fue quien le dijo a mi madre sobre las atrocidades que estaba cometiendo _Tom._ –afirmo, Hermione, no pregunto.

-sí, mi padre me dijo que tu madre se negó a creerlo. –aseguro. –Pero mi padre comenzó a explicarle todo el origen del señor oscuro. Le explico de donde derivaba el nombre de Voldemort y quien era Tom Ryddle en el mundo mágico en realidad. También le explico con detalle que los negocio y viaje que tanto decía Voldemort, era en realidad las misiones que él junto a sus aliados hacían, desapareciendo y asesinados familias de magos, así como muggles. Eliminando a todos aquellos que consideraba un estorbo para sus verdaderos y macabros planes.

-mi madre debió sentirse fatal al saber todo eso. –comento, Hermione con pesar.

-mi padre dice que jamás quería volver a ver a una mujer quebrantada como lo había visto con tu madre. –afirmo, Adrián con una triste expresión.

-¡ojala se hubiera alejado!

-lastimosamente no lo hizo e intento convencerlo de alejarse de todo y huir.

-sí, lo sé. Mi padre me lo dijo cuando hablo un poco sobre ella. Su amor por él hizo que se quedara a pesar de todo. –dijo con desprecio.

Adrián asintió.

-¿mi padre nunca se enteró quien le había dicho a mi mamá la verdad?

-no, mi padre era muy bueno en la Oclumancia como lo fue Héléna. Así que ella nunca le revelo a Voldemort quien se lo había dicho. Además, tu madre le aseguro al señor oscuro que se había enterado por algunos rumores en la comunidad cuando había ido a comprar. –aseguro.

Hermione asintió.

-fue tu padre quien le dijo sobre la intención de Tom de matar a Harry, ¿no es así?

-sí, pero mi padre no pensó que al decirle eso a tu madre, ella decidiera enfrentar a tu padre, en vez de intentar huir. –comento, Adrián con pesar. –él le ofreció ayuda para sacarla del país, pero ella se negó.

-y el resultado de esa decisión fue su muerte ante mi padre. –comento, molesta.

-lo siento mucho, señorita Ryddle. –dijo con sinceridad.

-por favor, llámame Hermione. No me gusta que me llamen por mi apellido. Y a esta altura, lo aborrezco. –aseguro.

-entiendo. –afirmo. –si te he dicho todo esto son por dos razones, Hermione... La primera es porque mi padre me lo pidió... y la segunda porque necesitaba que entendieras el porque me ofrecí de voluntario cuando tu padre pregunto quién se quería comprometer contigo.

-aun con todo lo que me has dicho, no entiendo porque lo hiciste. ¿Por qué te ofreciste de voluntario? –pregunto, Hermione desconcertada.

-por agradecimiento a Héléna, por lo que hizo por mi madre. Gracia a ella, mi madre tiene buena salud y está viva. Para mi padre y para mí, mi madre es lo más importante en esta vida. –respondió con sinceridad. –además, mi padre le prometió a tu madre en su tumba que si de alguna manera él te encontraba o lo hacia Voldemort, intentaría hacer todo lo posible por protegerte. –afirmo. –por eso me ofrecí cuando escuche a Voldemort… si te comprometías conmigo, te hubiera llevado lejos en la menor oportunidad que hubiéramos tenido.

Hermione lo admiro por sus genuinas palabras.

-pero lastimosamente Malfoy me ganó en el duelo, y no pude hacer nada por ti. –dijo con pesar. –siento mucho no haber podido ganar… solo espero que Malfoy no te trate mal por lo que hizo Voldemort a su familia.

A pesar de ver que el castaño era honesto, Hermione decidió no decirle nada sobre su relación con Draco.

-Malfoy no me trata mal. Paso más tiempo con Harry o sus amigos que con él. Y cuando hablamos, es civilizado y no me agrade con sus palabras. –aseguro con una afable sonrisa.

Adrián lo miro sorprendido, pero sonrió.

-me alegra que Malfoy haya madurado y no siga siendo el niño odioso cuando lo conocí.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente.

-bueno, sigue siendo odioso para otros. Pero al menos lo hace con quien se lo merece.

-no es extraño, después de todo es un Malfoy. Y dudo que con todo lo que vivió va a dejarse pisotear. –afirmo.

-sí, las guerras que provoco _Tom_ para todos de alguna forma fue horrible… no sé cómo describirlo.

-lo sé, mi padre perdió la vida peleando, pero salvándole la vidas a muchas personas.

-Siento mucho por tu pérdida, Adrián. Me hubiera gustado mucho conocer a tu padre. Se nota que fue un gran hombre. –dijo, Hermione sinceramente.

-el mejor padre que podría alguien, haber tenido. Me enseño grandes valores que no olvidare en su memoria. –aseguro, Adrián con una cálida sonrisa.

-es lo mejor que podrías hacer para honrarlo. –apoyo.

El castaño asintió.

-y también puedo terminar de cumplir la promesa que le hizo a tu madre. –comento. Hermione frunció las cejas, confundida.

-¿Qué dices?

-el señor oscuro dejo algunas cosas en la casa, seguramente confiando que regresaría por ellas al terminar la guerra. –le respondía mientras sacaba un documento. –sé que tu compromiso fue contra tu voluntad, pero tendrás la oportunidad de liberarte lo que tu padre te impuso… Encontré el pergamino que tu padre te comprometía con Malfoy. –le informo.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida, mientras recibía el pergamino donde había hecho el contrato entre su padre y su novio.

-Malfoy no podrá tener ningún poder sobre ti al romperlo. –afirmo, sonriéndole.

Hermione asintió, distraída.

-¿no sucederá nada si lo rompo yo?

-no... Eres mayor de edad y no tienes a nadie como tutor, más que tú misma. Nadie podrá obligarte hacer algo que no quieras. –respondió con sinceridad.

-está bien, gracias por esto. –respondió con una sonrisa. –estaba pensando en la forma de conseguir este contrato, pero no sabía cómo localizarlo después que Tom cambio su cuartel y no he tenido mucha oportunidad de ir averiguar.

-lo sé, me enterado de todo por los periódico. La comunidad está siendo dura contigo, juzgándote por algo que solo cometió tu padre. Además, el incidente que tuviste con Potter no ayudo mucho. –afirmo con pesar.

-sí, es verdad. Recibí algunas muestras poco placenteras mientras me recuperaba.

-espero que no te moleste con mi pregunta, pero como te dije quiero cumplir la promesa de mi padre…

-está bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿puedes confiar en Potter? Y te lo pregunto porque tú saliste gravemente herida para haber sido solo un duelo de práctica con tu mejor amigo. –pregunto con seriedad.

Hermione ladeo una sonrisa afable.

-sí, confió en Harry plenamente. Lo que sucedió solo fue algo desafortunado, pero por suerte, nada malo sucedió. –Adrián frunció las cejas, para nada convencido. –sé que te confunde lo que digo por causa de lo que leíste en el periódico, pero debes saber que los periódicos inventaban y tergiversaban demasiadas cosas a su conveniencia.

-tienes razón. –apoyo, Adrián sonriéndole. –solo espero que tengas más cuidado con los duelos. En especial cuando te enfrentes a Potter.

-aunque no es necesario la advertencia, te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, a pesar de que no me conoces. –dijo con sinceridad.

-de ahora en adelante seré como tu amigo. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, Hermione. Si puedo ayudarte, no dudes en pedírmela. Será un honor para mí. –aseguro, Adrián con sinceridad. –puedes contactarme llamando a mi elfa Selfy, ella me entregara tu recado.

Hermione le agradeció sus palabras y su disposición incondicional. Despidiéndose amistosamente, Adrián se fue. Impresionada por lo que se enteró, la castaña guardo el documento y la cajita bajo su capa. Al salir, la directora le pregunto si estaba todo bien. Hermione le aseguro que sí, pero sin darle detalles.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Lago Negro**

Hermione admiro el hermoso y tranquilo paisaje frente a sus ojos, a pesar que su corazón perturbado al no saber que encontraría en la cajita heredada de su madre. Lentamente abriendo la cajita, Hermione vio una carta, un documento y un par de botellita. Agarrando la carta y la abrió, respirando profundamente e infundiéndose valor, empezó a leerla.

 _0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0_

 _Para mi querida hija_

 _Hermione, cariño. Siento mucho no haberte conocido, no sabes cuánto. Quiero que sepa que eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida y que siempre estés segura que no me arrepiento de haberte tenido. Solo lamento no darte una mejor vida de la que has tenido, especialmente por tu padre. Cuando conocí a Tom, no me di cuenta la clase de Hombre o mejor dicho, monstruo de quien me enamore y entregue mi corazón._

 _Aunque abrí los ojos demasiado tarde, trate de tomar la mejor decisión pensando en ti y en tu futuro. Sé que probablemente estés molesta conmigo por haberte dejado con esos muggles, probablemente no me perdones que haya decidido enfrentar a tu padre, en vez de huir contigo. Pero lamentablemente la opción de huir era imposible, por causa de tu padre._

 _Tengo la esperanza que al haberte dejado con los Granger, hayas tenido una mejor vida de lo que hubieras tenido junto a tu padre. Me imagino que te preguntas porque los escogí a ellos. La respuesta está en que los Granger anhelaban tener hijos, pero no podían. Además, la sociedad encargada para que ellos adoptaran no se lo permitía en ese momento. Así que decidí que los Granger serían las personas indicada para cuidarte. Me encargue preparar todo para que nunca tuvieran problema con las leyes del mundo mágico._

 _También anhelaba que al tu convivir con ellos, aprenderías a apreciar a todos por igual sin hacer diferencia de cada ser que conocieras, sea muggles, criaturas mágicas o hasta la sangre mágica que corría en las venas de cada mago. Siento haberte negado tu herencia mágica por mucho tiempo, pero considere que era lo mejor para ti y para que tu decidieras por ti y no lo que tu padre te ha querido imponer desde tu nacimiento._

 _Sé que al tener esta caja en tus manos significa que estoy muerta y que tu padre es quien te la entregado. Conociéndolo, sé que Tom te dirá lo que él considera importante y lo que debes saber. Por eso decidí dejarte mis memorias más significativas para que seas tú testigo de nuestra vida junto a tu padre._

 _Hermione, cariño. No importa lo que tu padre te diga, la única que debe decidir cómo vivir eres tú, cielo. No permitas que tu padre manipule tu vida, no permitas que nadie dictamine tu destino. Tú eres la que tiene el poder de elegir tu camino, la que puede hacer lo que quiere. Si pudiera estar a tu lado, te animaría y te aconsejaría para que siempre hagas lo correcto. Recuerda que no solo eres hija de un mago oscuro como Voldemort, sino que también eres mi hija, de Héléna Leblanc. Tu madre que te ama y que siempre te amara con toda su mente, alma y corazón._

 _Te amo, cielo. Se despide, Héléna Jean Leblanc_

 _0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0_

Draco camino rápidamente junto a Pansy hacia el lago negro. Desde que sintió el dolor y la tristeza de su novia, Draco se preocupó y rápidamente fue en su búsqueda. Gracias a Pansy, la ubico más rápido. Viendo a Hermione sentada en una roca e inclinada la cabeza, sabía que ella estaba llorando. Hermione al sentir que alguien se acercaba a ella con pasos apresurado, se secó las lágrimas. Pero al girarse y ver a Draco, sus lágrimas que contenía, rodaron por sus mejillas. Hermione se levantó y lo abrazo.

-Hermione, ¿sucede algo? ¿Alguien te hizo daño? –pregunto, Draco molesto.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sollozando. Draco miro a Pansy, preocupado. La bruja solo frunció las cejas, confundida e intrigada por el estado de la castaña. Sin saber que decir, Draco solo la abrazo.

-He leído una carta que mi mamá me dejo. –le comunico, Hermione en voz baja, después de haberse calmado un poco.

-¿Cómo? –pregunto, Draco separándose, desconcertado.

-mi mamá me había dejado una carta y no lo sabía. Estaba en la cajita que Tom me había entregado hace años como herencia de mi madre, pero no me había animado a abrirla hasta este momento que me la entregaron nuevamente. –respondió, Hermione.

-supongo que fue muy triste lo que leíste. –afirmo, Draco con empatía.

-puedes leerla. –dijo la castaña sacando la carta.

-no, no es apropiado, Hermione. –comento, Draco incómodo.

-agárralo, Draco. No me molesta que lo leas. –aseguro, Hermione con serenidad.

-no, Hermione… -refutaba, el rubio platinado.

Pansy bufo y le arrebato la carta a Hermione.

-sino lo lees tú, lo haré yo. –dijo, Pansy abriendo la carta.

Draco la miro mal mientras Hermione negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió. Pansy empezó a leerla en voz baja, donde solo Hermione, Draco y ella podían escuchar. Pansy sintió un nudo en la garganta por las sinceras y cariñosas palabras de Héléna hacia su hija. Draco al escuchar las palabras que había escrito Héléna, estuvo muy seguro que Hermione tenía el corazón de su madre y no el de Voldemort.

-nunca podrás dudar que tu madre te amo de verdad, Hermione. Y que solo quería lo mejor para ti, alejándote de la oscuridad que rodeaba a tu padre. –comento, Draco ladeándole una cálida sonrisa a la castaña.

Hermione asintió, sin poder hablar todavía por toda la emoción que sentía al ver leído la carta y sentir la intranquilidad de lo que todavía no había visto en las memorias que su madre le dejo.

-sé que nunca he estado en tu posición y menos entender lo que realmente sientes, Hermione. Pero debes saber que estoy contigo y que te amo. Estaré para ti, siempre que tú quieras… -afirmaba, Draco mirándola a los ojos. –cuando decidas ver lo que tu madre te dejo, puedes contar conmigo para acompañarte. Y que no pases esto sola, porque la realidad es que no estás sola. Me tienes a mí.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente, aunque sus mejillas nuevamente eras cubierta por lágrimas, pero esta vez de amor y alegría.

Pansy miro impactada a Draco al escucharlo por primera vez profesar su amor y apoyo incondicional con tanta devoción hacia la castaña mientras que al mirar a Hermione, ella lo miraba como lo más valioso y perfecto del mundo. Pansy deseo encontrar un amor como el de ellos, donde cada uno acepta al otro como es y donde podía sentir esa fuerza cuando le faltaba al otro. Aunque corría el riesgo de que esa única persona tendría el poder de destruirla como había sucedido con la madre de Hermione.

-quiero que me acompañes a verlo. –le dijo, Hermione a Draco.

-Bien. Vamos a la sala de menesteres. Es el único lugar seguro donde podemos conseguir un pensadero. –afirmo, Draco tomándole la mano a su novia.

Hermione sonrió.

-mejor iré con ustedes. –dijo, Pansy separando a la pareja. –si siguen siendo tan imprudente como ahora, todo el esfuerzo de cubrir su noviazgo habrá sido en vano. –rezongo. –si quieren estar abrazando o colgando de su brazo, aquí estoy para resolverlo. –aseguro, estrechando sus brazos con el de Hermione y el de Draco.

Draco y Hermione que estaban sorprendido por haber sido alejado bruscamente uno del otro por la pelinegra y su explicación, ladearon una sonrisa al ver que Pansy se colocaba en medio de ellos y lo jalaba hacia el castillo.

-gracias, Pansy. –dijo, Hermione.

-para que son las amigas, Jean. –respondió, Pansy.

La castaña la miro sorprendida, la pelinegra capto su mirada.

-creo que es el mejor nombre que puedo utilizar para llamarte. Además, que es una manera de recordarte de que tuviste una fabulosa madre, independientemente de lo que hizo. –afirmo, Pansy con sinceridad.

Hermione asintió con un nudo en la garganta. Draco sonrió al ver que su amiga aceptaba realmente a Hermione como parte de sus amistades más cercana, y no porque era su novia.


	35. Recuerdos dolorosos

**Sala de Menesteres**

Después de haber entrado con cuidado de que nadie los viera y que los cubriera Pansy, Hermione y Draco se acercaron al pensadero. Hermione abrió la cajita y saco el frasquito donde estaba las pequeñas hebras del recuerdo de su madre. Con mucho cuidado arrojo el contenido en el pensadero. Draco miro a Hermione que estaba indecisa de ver los recuerdos.

-estoy aquí, Hermione. –afirmo, Draco sosteniéndole la mano.

La castaña lo miro, sonriéndole.

-lo sé.

Draco asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-es el momento. –anuncio, Hermione ante de sumergirse junto a Draco.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Draco y Hermione observaron con atención a una hermosa bruja de cabello castaño de ojos marrones y piel blanca leyendo con atención su libro en una cafetería de la comunidad mágica de Francia. Cuando fue interrumpida por el carraspeo de un mago que se cubría con su túnica oscura y una bufanda por el frio que hacia afuera. La bruja levanto su mirada viendo al causante. El mago frente a ella, era de cabello negro, ojos marrones y piel pálida.

-disculpe haberla interrumpido, pero todas las demás mesas están ocupada. –dijo, el mago con dificultad al no dominar el idioma francés. -¿puedo sentarme aquí?

La bruja miro a su alrededor, viendo que efectivamente todas las mesas estaba ocupada.

-está bien. Puede sentarse. –respondió la bruja en inglés.

El mago asintió con una cortés sonrisa.

-gracias.

El mago le pidió un café al camarero mientras que la bruja continúo con su lectura.

-interesante libro el que usted está leyendo. –comento el mago. La bruja lo miro.

-¿la ha leído alguna vez?

-sí, dos veces.

En un corto tiempo, Draco y Hermione observaron como ellos hablaban sobre el libro y lo interesante que era, hasta que la bruja fue llamada por un señor desde afuera. Despidiéndose…

-hemos hablado, pero nunca nos presentamos… -comenzó a decir el mago. –mi nombre es Tom Ryddle y ¿el de usted? –dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

La bruja le sonrió, estrechando su mano.

-mucho gusto, Tom. Me llamo Héléna Leblanc.

El mago ladeo una encantadora sonrisa, mirándola con atención.

-espero tener suerte otra vez para tener el gusto de conocerte mejor, Héléna. –afirmo.

La bruja le sonrió, alejándose.

Sin oportunidad de ver más, la memoria cambio. Esta vez, Draco y Hermione vieron a Héléna caminaba de un lado a otra en una habitación, con una angustiada expresión hasta que la puerta se abrió. Ella rápidamente abrazo a Tom.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto el mago, separándose.

-estaba preocupada por ti.

-no deberías, estoy bien.

-Con tantas cosas que se escucha en la comunidad y lo que está sucediendo no puedo evitarlo. Por favor, regresemos a Francia. Es más seguro allá.

Tom apretó la mandíbula.

-no empecemos con lo mismo, Héléna. Todavía no he terminado con mi objetivo aquí, pero muy pronto lo lograre. Pero hasta que eso no suceda, no me iré a otro lado. –afirmo.

-por favor, Tom. Hazlo por nuestra hija. –suplico, la bruja tocándose el vientre. El mago la miro con atención.

-sé que te preocupa por nuestra seguridad, pero te aseguro que nada malo sucederá. Nadie en su sano juicio se atreverá a meterse conmigo. –afirmo con frialdad y una oscura mirada. –así que no trates de usar a mi hija para chantajearme.

Héléna se sobrecogió ante sus palabras.

-además quiero que sepas que mi amigo Mulciber, estará a tu servicio para tu seguridad. Él podrá ponerse en contacto conmigo rápidamente si algo muy peligroso te sucede o le sucede a la bebe. –le comunico antes de irse hacia otra habitación.

Héléna suspiro profundamente tocándose el vientre.

-tu padre ha cambiado mucho estando aquí, cariño. Espero que las cosas le salgan bien para alejarnos de aquí, pronto. –dijo con una expresión esperanzada. –ya verás cuando lo conozca. Tu padre es una persona increíble, caballerosa, inteligente y aunque es frio algunas veces, en el fondo es noble y nos ama. Especialmente a ti te espera con mucha expectativa…

Draco y Hermione que observaban con mucha atención, hicieron una mueca de desagrado al escuchar a la bruja.

-¡ay!, mamá. Si no hubieras omitido su actitud, lo hubieras visto como realmente era mi padre… un ser repugnante. –comento, Hermione con desdén.

-Ella no tiene la culpa, tu padre solo la engaño con sus manipulaciones. –afirmo, Draco apretándole la mano.

-lo sé, solo que no puedo evitar sentirme mal con esto. –aseguro, Hermione con sinceridad mientras veía como la memoria cambiaba.

Draco no dijo nada, entendiendo lo que quería decir. Ser manipulado por la persona que más ama y no darte cuenta, es lo peor que le podría suceder a cualquiera.

Los jóvenes vieron que estaba en la misma habitación, pero con la diferencia de que todo alrededor estaba hecho un desastre y Héléna estaba en una esquina sollozando. La puerta se abrió, entrando Tom sorprendido al encontrar la sala destruida.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí? –pregunto, molesto.

Héléna al escucharlo, levanto su cabeza y miro al mago con decepción y furia.

-dime que no es verdad de lo que me enterado… -comenzó a decir mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él. –dime que no es cierto que tú eres el causante de todo el caos que se ha creado en la comunidad mágica y el mundo muggles… ¡Tom! No es cierto de lo que dice sobre ti, ¿verdad?... ¿Tom?

Él lo miro en silencio por un momento, tratando de leer su mente, pero no pudo.

-¿Cómo te enteraste? –dijo, no negando la acusación.

Héléna la miro en shock mientras sus lágrimas salían sin parar.

-¿no lo niegas? –pregunto en un susurro.

Draco estrecho a Hermione entre sus brazos, al sentirla temblar.

-estoy cansado de jugar, Héléna. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer para seguir jugando a la casita. –respondió con frialdad, sin mostrar ningún emoción al ver a su esposa llorar.

-me has estado mintiendo… ¡todo este tiempo me has estado mintiendo! –exclamo con dolor. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le pregunto furiosa.

-digamos que eres muy conveniente para mis planes. Eres una hermosa bruja y vienes de una familia sangre pura adinerada. Necesitaba asegurar mis planes para el futuro, pero necesitaba asegurarme que la madre de mi heredero fuera tan fácil de manipular y que desconociera lo mayor posible mi verdadero linaje hasta que fuera el momento indicado. Sabía que no podía confiar en ti para decirte lo que hacía, porque tienes el mal hábito de amar, y eso te hace débil. –respondió sinceramente.

-¡eres un maldito! –grito, golpeándole con las mano en puño el torso.

Tom lo miro furioso, obligando a Héléna que se detuviera.

-mientras tenga a nuestra hija en tu vientre no te hare pagar por esta osadía, pero tampoco dejare que hagas lo que tú quieras, Héléna. Así que ten cuidado con lo que haces. –advirtió, mirándola con odio.

Héléna lo miro con miedo, dando unos pasos atrás, alejándose. Tom camino hacia la puerta de la salida, pero antes de abrirla.

-¡ah!, te advirtió que no intentes huir, porque te encontrare. Así que mejor quédate tranquila en casa y disfruta lo que te doy… -afirmo, abriendo la puerta. –Además de ahora en adelante no me llames por ese mediocre nombre Muggle Tom… sino Voldemort. –dijo, saliendo de la casa.

Héléna cayó al suelo, sollozando.

-lo siento, lo siento. –comenzó a decir, mientras se abraza a sí misma y tocaba su vientre de unos tres meses.

La memoria volvió a cambiar. Esta vez, Héléna estaba en un lugar desconocido y oscuro.

-tienes que alejarte de él, Héléna. Ya marco a tu bebe y ahora va a matar al hijo de los Potter. ¿Qué prueba necesitas para darte cuenta que él es peligroso para ti? –susurro, un hombre molesto, pero preocupado. –puedo sacarte de aquí, Héléna. Llevarte a un lugar seguro junto a tu bebe, y donde nadie podría ayudar a tu esposo a encontrarla.

-no lo puedo hacer, Christian. –comento, Héléna después de pensar sus palabras.

-¿seguirás con él, a pesar de saber lo que Voldemort hará? –pregunto, decepcionado.

-me quedo por mi hija. –afirmo. –Voldemort me tiene vigilada y no tengo posibilidad de salir de la casa, sin un guardaespaldas cuando estoy con mi hija.

-¡maldita sea!, buscare la manera de ayudarte a salir con tu bebe. Me asegurare de que tengas una distracción. –murmuro, Christian.

-no puedo permitir que hagas eso. Elisa no me lo perdonaría, si Voldemort descubre que lo estas traicionando y te asesine por mi culpa. –afirmo.

-entonces, ¿te quedaras con él?

-por ahora lo hare, hasta que encuentre una solución. –respondió con sinceridad.

Draco y Hermione escucharon al mago suspirar, derrotado. La memoria cambio, llevándolo esta vez a un parque. Hermione se sorprendió al ver que su madre estaba en el mundo muggle. Draco sintió pena al ver a Héléna con una expresión triste, mientras miraba con nostalgia a algunos niños jugar siendo supervisado por sus madres y padres muy de cerca. Hermione miro en shock al ver a su mamá adoptiva sentada muy cerca de la suya.

-mamá. –susurro, Hermione al verla.

Draco miro a la señora de cabello negro y ojos verdes, que tenía una mirada nostálgica. Pero sin tiempo de decirle nada a su novia, los dos jóvenes vieron como Héléna se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la señora Granger.

-disculpe, ¿puedo sentarme con usted? –pregunto.

La señora Granger la miro recelosa.

-espero no asustarla, soy nueva aquí. Y sentí que usted es alguien de confianza para preguntar algunas cosas que no entiendo. –explico.

La señora Granger ladeo una sonrisa.

-está bien, no hay problema. –dijo amablemente.

-gracias… -comento, Héléna sentándose a lado de ella.

Héléna se presentó al igual que la señora Granger.

–bueno, Isabella quería saber si usted conoce de alguna ubicación de orfanatorio. Es que mi esposo y yo queremos adoptar.

La expresión alegre de la señora Granger cambio por una triste.

-¿le sucede algo? ¿Dije algo que la molestara? –pregunto, Héléna preocupada al ver su cambio.

-no, no se preocupe. Solo que es un tema delicado para mi esposo y para mí. Nosotros también hemos querido adoptar a un pequeño bebe, pero no hemos podido. –explico, Isabella. –pero espero que puedas tener mejor oportunidad que nosotros. –dijo sinceramente.

Héléna ladeo una sonrisa, pero Draco capto que su mirada era calculadora. Por otra parte, Hermione miraba a su madre biológica y a su madre adoptiva con muchas emociones, que le costaba definir y realmente sin saber cómo sentirse.

La memoria volvió a cambiar. Hermione al ver el lugar donde estaba su madre caminando mientras la llevaba a ella en su brazo, supo rápidamente lo que iba hacer. A diferencia de Draco que miraba con curiosidad lo que hacía Héléna frente a una casa en una comunidad muggle.

-esta es tu nueva casa, mi cielo. –murmuro, Héléna mirando a su pequeña hija con tristeza.

La bebe que dormía cómodamente en los brazos de su madre, se removió un poco, pero no se despertó. Héléna ladeo una sonrisa, estrechando a su bebe con sus cálidos brazos. Inclinándose, le dio un beso en la frente de su pequeña hija. Pero al incorporarse, Hermione y Draco captaron que sus ojos tenían lágrimas. Héléna se limpió la cara mientras respiraba profundamente.

-debes hacerlo, Héléna… es lo mejor. –se dijo a sí misma, caminando hacia la puerta.

Al tocar la puerta, Héléna miraba a su alrededor con recelo mientras esperaba que le abrieran. Al escuchar que le abrían, volvió su atención al hombre de cabello castaño y ojos marrones que estaba frente a ella.

-¿Sr. Granger? –dijo, la bruja. El hombre frunció las cejas.

-sí, soy yo. –respondió confundido al no conocerla.

-Imperius. –murmuro, Héléna apuntándolo con su varita.

El sr. Granger quedo parado frente a ella con una mirada perdida. Draco y Hermione observaron como Héléna entraba y le ordenaba al hombre que cerrara la puerta y buscara a su esposa. El señor Granger cerró la puerta, al mismo tiempo que la memoria cambiaba.

Draco y Hermione contuvieron el aliento al ver a Héléna protegerse de una maldición por parte de Voldemort.

-¡te detendré! No permitiré que mates a ese inocente bebe, solo para conseguir tus malditas ambiciones. –exclamo, Héléna con determinación.

Voldemort soltó una burlona carcajada.

-¿tú me detendrás? ¿Tu?... una patética bruja que por seguir su corazón, no pudo verme como soy verdaderamente. –comento con desdén, mirándola con sus ojos rojos y fríos.

Héléna lo miro con dolor, pero mantuvo su mano firme que sostenía su varita apuntando al mago oscuro.

-es verdad que no me di cuenta de quién eras en realidad, pero ahora eso no importa… -afirmo. –no dejare que destruyas la vida de mi hija con tus malditos planes… primero tendrás que matarme antes de permitir que eso suceda. –afirmo con vehemencia, lanzándole la maldición asesina.

Voldemort logro repelerla. La sala de la casa se volvió un campo de batalla entre Héléna y el señor tenebroso. Las maldiciones volaban por todos lados, hasta que Voldemort en un rápido movimiento con su varita, le lanzo un Sectumsempra. Héléna cayó al suelo, brotándole sangre por todo su cuerpo. Voldemort camino hacia ella, mientras veía como su esposa se desangraba.

-nadie puede detenerme, soy más poderoso que cualquiera, Héléna. –siseo, inclinándose y mirándola con desdén. –mi hija estará a mi lado conquistando todo el mundo mágico y tú no serás parte de nuestra vida. Porque has sido tan patética creyendo en el amor, que no mediste las consecuencia de haber decidido volverte contra mí y pagarlo con tu vida. Solo me has hecho un favor con tu muerte. Cuando Hermione crezca le diré lo que la Orden del Fénix te hizo. –dijo ladeando una sonrisa.

Héléna débil por la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo, miro con dificultad a Voldemort.

-algún día… ella… sabrá la verdad… y desde ese día… nunca permitirá que la… manipules. –juro, botando sangre por la boca.

Voldemort sonrió con frialdad, irguiéndose. Pero apuntándola con su varita, le lanzo la maldición de tortura por un corto tiempo.

-jamás lo sabrá, de eso me encargare yo. –afirmo. –ahora debo irme, tengo que eliminar a un insignificante niño. –dijo tranquilamente, saliendo de la casa.

Draco estrecho a Hermione entre sus brazos, pero ella estaba paralizada por la escena que veía frente a sus ojos que se dejó abrazar por inercia.

Héléna con un movimiento de su mano, apareció la cajita a su lado y la abrió.

-Hermione… -susurro.

La castaña lo miro con mucha atención.

-no creo que este sea el mejor recuerdo… que te pueda dejar de mi… pero es necesario que sepas la verdad… cielo… -aseguraba, temblando. –si por algún motivo… mi plan de alejarte de… de tu padre, no funciono… y estas con… con él… por favor… te pido que te… que te alejes de… él… no permitas… que Vol… Voldemort dictamine tu… tu vida… con sus manipulaciones… sino… que… seas tú quien… decidas… lo que tu… quieres… ser… en realidad.

Hermione comenzó a sollozar mientras veía como apenas su madre pudo levantar su varita y apuntarse a la sien.

-te amo, mi cielo… te amo. –murmuro.

-¡mamá! –dijo, Hermione soltándose de los brazos de Draco, tratando de acercarse a su madre.

Pero pronto, Draco y Hermione fueron envueltos por la oscuridad, hasta que regresaron a la sala de menesteres frente al pensadero.

Hermione se quedó paralizada y con una apariencia muy tranquila, pero su corazón y mente sentía tanto conflicto que luchaba por contenerse. Draco la miro con tristeza y preocupación al verla en shock. Acercándose a Hermione, la abrazo. Ella al sentir su brazo, la hizo reaccionar.

-la mato, Draco… -murmuro con dificultad. –la mato y la dejo morir así, como si mi madre no hubiera valido nada… nada.

-lo siento mucho, Hermione. –dijo, Draco separándose un poco.

-Voldemort le arrebato la vida a la única persona que me amó y que hizo todo lo mejor, solo pensando en mí… -afirmo, mirando a Draco. –y ese maldito hombre… ese maldito me la quito. –dijo con odio.

-Hermione. –la llamo, Draco con tono suave.

Hermione se alejó de él y rápidamente salió de la sala. Pansy al verla salir, se sorprendió. Ella la llamo, pero la bruja salió corriendo. Draco salió, preocupado.

-¿por dónde se fue? –le pregunto a Pansy.

-por allá. –respondió, señalando.

Draco corrió rápidamente detrás de Hermione, siendo seguido por Pansy. Hermione corría y corría con el deseo de alejarse de todos. Deseaba que el dolor se alejara y se volviera ajena a ella.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Harry iba conversando con su amiga Luna, cuando la rubia le dijo haber visto a Malfoy y Pansy corriendo hacia la salida que se dirigía hacia el bosque. Esto preocupo a Harry, por lo que se despidió de Luna y se fue detrás de Draco y Pansy.

El bosque Prohibido

-¡Malfoy! –le grito, Harry.

Draco y Pansy se giraron al verlo corriendo detrás de ello.

-¿Por qué están aquí?

-es Hermione. No está bien. –respondió, Pansy preocupada.

-¿Qué le sucedió?

-te diré después, primero hay que encontrarla. –respondió, Draco buscando a Hermione.

Los tres buscaron a Hermione, pero no fue difícil de encontrarla, al escuchar sus gritos.

-¡maldita sea! Me la quitaste. ¡Me la quitaste sin mostrar misericordia!

Harry se dio de cuenta que Hermione se había dirigido al mismo lugar que Voldemort lo había estado esperando junto a su ejército para matarlo. Preocupado por no saber lo que estaba sucediendo, Harry camino rápidamente junto a Draco y Pansy. Al llegar, vieron a Hermione arrodillada y golpeando el suelo con sus manos en puño.

-¡maldita sea! Te hubiera matado si hubiera visto esto antes… fui una cobarde… debería haber visto ante… yo debería haberte matado… debía haberte matado. –exclamo con furia.

Draco se acercó a ella y la abrazo, pero Hermione lo golpeo ignorando a quien estaba golpeando, cegada por su dolor.

-tranquila, Hermione. –susurro, Draco estrechándola entre sus brazos. –tranquila.

Hermione comenzó a sollozar más fuerte, deteniéndose con sus golpes. Draco la mantuvo abrazada, susurrándole palabras que solo ella escuchaba, hasta que logro calmarla.

-gracias. –susurro, Hermione separándose un poco.

Draco le sonrió, pero rodo los ojos.

-te he dicho que no me debes agradecer nada, solo estoy donde debo estar. –afirmo, limpiándole suavemente la cara.

Ella ladeo una sonrisa.

-Hermione. –llamo, Harry.

La castaña miro a su amigo sorprendida de verlo ahí. Por otra parte, Draco bufo.

-se me había olvidado que estabas aquí, Potter. –comento, Draco mientras ayudaba a Hermione a levantarse.

Harry lo ignoro, acercándose a Hermione.

-¿te encuentras mejor?

-sí, Harry.

-¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Alguien te molesto? –pregunto con las cejas fruncidas.

-se puede decir que sí, pero que lastimosamente no podré devolverle el favor. –respondió, Hermione sacudiéndose la ropa.

Harry le iba a preguntar, pero Pansy sugirió que debían regresar al castillo antes de hablar de lo que había sucedido. Harry estuvo de acuerdo, invitándolos a ir a su habitación de premio anual; ya que era el lugar más seguro para hablar. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **Sala común de Premio anual**

Hermione le explico a Harry sobre la carta que su mamá le había dejado y que hasta ahora se había animado a leerla. También le dijo que su mamá le había dejado algunas memorias. Algo que la ayudo a ella entender de cierta manera la razón por la que su madre decidió algunas cosas.

-siento mucho lo que le sucedió a tu madre, Hermione. –comento, Harry. –pero al menos tienes el consuelo como yo, de que nuestras madres nos amaron tanto que nos protegieron de ese maldito.

Hermione asintió.

-lo sé, pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar de que si hubiera visto lo que mi madre me dejo en la caja, yo hubiera podido vengar su muerte.

-te equivocas, eso no hubiera sido bueno para ti. –afirmo, Draco mirándola con seriedad. –tu padre hubiera logrado lo que tanto quería, si lo hubieras matado o por lo menos intentado. Todo lo que tu madre hizo por ti, hubiera quedado en vano.

-Draco tiene razón, Hermione. –apoyo, Pansy. –si lo hubieras hecho, probablemente el odio y la ira te hubiera consumido. Y eso era como darle más poder a tu padre sobre ti. Recuerda que Voldemort era muy astuto y sabía sacarles ventaja a todas las cosas y lo más seguro que te hubiera dominado y utilizado a su conveniencia con solo ese acto de venganza.

-además, si hubieras abierto la caja y visto las memorias. Voldemort se hubiera dado de cuenta lo que contenía la caja heredada de tu madre y hubiera sabido que no solo la lealtad hacia Potter era lo único que te motivaba, sino el deseo de venganza… si hubiera sucedido eso, jamás te hubiera dejado regresar a Hogwarts y se hubiera dedicado en explotarte, hasta lograr que cayera en sus trampas. –aseguro, Draco.

-aunque no me gusta darle la razón a Malfoy, estoy de acuerdo con él. –comento, Harry. –sé que es tener a Voldemort torturándote con pensamientos engañosos. De alguna u otra manera él hubiera logrado manipularte a su antojo, si lo hubieras atacado. Hermione… -su amiga la miro, pensando en sus palabras. –la mejor venganza que puedes hacer a Voldemort pagar, es hacer todo lo contrario de lo que él esperaba de ti… y más bien, honra a tu madre haciendo lo correcto como hasta ahora lo has hecho. –aconsejo con una sonrisa.

Hermione ladeo una amplia sonrisa, dándoles la razón a su novio y amigos.

-seguramente Voldemort se revolcara en su tumba cuando ayudes a las criaturas mágicas y todo lo que consideraba inferior a él. –bromeo, Harry.

-y especialmente porque su enemigo número uno es el secretario de la organización P.E.D.D.O de su hija. –aseguro, Draco con burla.

Harry hizo una mueca.

-bueno, al menos contribuiré con Hermione para que nunca permita descansar en paz a Voldemort. En cambio tú, ¿en qué contribuirás? –pregunto mirando burlón a Draco.

-tengo ciertas influencia que tu no, Potter… Puedes ser el salvador mágico y bla bla bla, pero no conoces el arte de la manipulación que se mueve en la comunidad mágica como yo… -aseguro con altivez. –y te aseguro sin duda alguna que Hermione necesitara mucho de esa influencia para cambiar ciertas ideas arcaicas sobre los cambios de algunas regulaciones. –Draco ladeo una sonrisa de superioridad. –me preguntas en que contribuiré. Pues bien, seré quien mueva el arte de la manipulación y haré que todos apoyen la idea de mi novia y lo aprueben. Y Voldemort podrá seguir pudriéndose con sus ideas arcaicas para siempre… -mirando al pelinegro con burla. –Ves, Potter. Siempre voy por delante de ti.

Harry bufo. Hermione y Pansy compartieron una mirada divertida, pero sabiendo que continuarían con su conversación tan "animada", decidieron cambiar de tema.

-iré a visitar la tumba de mi madre en navidad.

Draco y Harry que seguían riñendo la miraron con atención.

-¿Cómo harás eso? –pregunto, Pansy.

-le pediré a Pucey que me ayude. Él me dijo que su padre sabía.

-¿Cuándo hablaste con él? –pregunto, Draco con las cejas fruncida.

-¿Quién es Pucey? –pregunto, Harry confundido.

-Adrián Pucey fue uno de nuestro compañero de casa. Él es dos años mayor que nosotros. –respondió, Pansy. –pero no sabía que mantenía contacto con él. –le pregunto a Hermione con curiosidad.

-no lo hago. –respondió, Hermione extrañada por la mirada molesta de Draco. –él fue quien vino a visitarme y a entregarme la cajita de mi madre…

La castaña le explico lo que había hablado con Pucey y lo que él le había revelado. Le explico la razón de porque él se había ofrecido voluntario para ser su prometido.

-no deberías confiar en él, no lo conoces. Puede estar tratando de engañarte. –refunfuño, Draco.

-no es así. Tanto lo que dijo mi padre, como lo que vi en los recuerdos de mi madre, apoyan lo que su padre le conto. Además, Pucey no ganaría nada con tratar de engañarme, porque al final hubiera sabido la verdad con los recuerdos de mi madre.

-Hermione tiene razón, Draco. Tú y yo conocíamos a su padre, siempre fue muy educado y caballeroso. No tengo duda que Adrián es igual como lo fue su padre. –apoyo, Pansy.

Draco bufo, pero no dijo nada.

-bueno yo no lo conozco, pero si crees que es una buena persona y puede ayudarte, trata de ponerte en contacto con él. Siempre ha sido muy perspicaz con las personas, Hermione. –comento, Harry. La castaña sonrió.

-si quieres, puedo ponerme en contacto con él y averiguarte. La familia de él es amiga de la mía y lo conozco. –afirmo, la bruja.

-no te preocupes, Adrián me dijo que llamara a su elfa si necesita ponerme en contacto con él. –comento, Hermione alegre. –espero que Adrián sepa a donde está enterrada mi madre. –dijo esperanzada.

Draco frunció las cejas al escucharla llamar a Pucey por su nombre de pila, pero no dijo nada. Por un corto tiempo, continuaron conversando hasta que fue el momento de regresar los Slytherin a la mazmorra.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

 **La mazmorra**

Draco entro con cautela en la habitación de Hermione, cuando vio que Pansy la había dejado sola. Hermione que terminaba de vestirse, se sorprendió al verlo.

-Draco, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás loco? Podrían atraparte aquí. –murmuro, Hermione preocupada.

-necesitaba preguntarte algo que no podía esperar. –comento, Draco con seriedad.

-¿sucede algo? –pregunto, Hermione con las cejas fruncida.

-eso quisiera saberlo yo. –respondió, Draco entre diente.

-¿de qué hablas? –pregunto, Hermione desconcertada por la distante actitud del rubio platinado.

-¿Qué sucede entre Pucey y tú? ¿Desde cuando hablas con él? –pregunto, molesto.

-sabes muy bien que nada sucede entre Pucey y yo, Draco. Apenas hoy puedo decir que lo estoy conociendo. –respondió, Hermione con las cejas fruncida. -¿Qué diablos te sucede? –pregunto molesta por su interrogatorio.

-no confió en Pucey. Debes tener cuidado con él. –respondió con frialdad.

-lo sé, no te preocupes, Draco. –comento, Hermione afable. –ya veremos con el tiempo, si podemos confiar con Adrián.

-eso es lo que no me agrada. –dijo, Draco entre diente.

-¿sobre qué? –pregunto, Hermione desconcertada.

-de que tienes pensado mantener contacto con él.

-por supuesto que lo haré. Él es la única fuente donde puedo saber más sobre mi madre. –respondió sin dudar. Draco hizo una mueca.

-esto no me gusta, Hermione.

-sinceramente no te entiendo, Draco. ¿Por qué no te agrada a Adrián?... a mí me pareció una buena persona. –comento, Hermione con frustración.

-porque no estás viendo, lo que yo sí. –afirmo, molesto.

-y eso, ¿Qué significa? –pregunto, Hermione con las cejas fruncida.

-de que seguramente Pucey está interesado en ti. –respondió con frialdad.

Hermione lo miro con si a él le hubiera salido dos cabezas de repente.

-¿estás loco? ¿Estás escuchando lo que dice, Draco?... no digas tontería. Adrián no me conoce. Si hoy hablamos fue por el pasado que comparte sus padres con mi madre y solo eso…

-eso es lo que me preocupa, Hermione. Y que tal, si siente que la mejor manera de respetar la promesa de su padre, es protegerte. Asegurándose que para eso, es que estés con él.

Hermione frunció las cejas.

-no lo creo. Él me dijo que puedo considerarlo como un amigo…

Draco iba a rezongar. Pero ella levanto la mano, para que le dejara terminar.

-pero en caso tal que intente acercarse a mí con esa intención, entonces le diré que mi relación contigo no tiene nada que ver con el compromiso que hizo mi padre contigo, sino que es algo más profundo. –afirmo con sinceridad. Draco asintió.

-bien, eso sería lo mejor. –apoyo. –entre más pronto sea el juicio, más pronto le podremos decir a Pucey la verdad. Así evitaremos algún truco de su parte. –aseguro, Draco con satisfacción.

-no entiendo porque te preocupas tanto sobre eso, Draco. Adrián tampoco es que sea alguien importante en nuestra vida, para que quieras decirle la verdad.

-soy un Slytherin, Hermione. Siempre tengo que estar delante de mi enemigo. Y definitivamente Pucey es un enemigo potencial.

Hermione pensó que Draco estaba loco.

-¿enemigo potencial? –pregunto, Hermione arqueando una ceja.

-por supuesto. Si Pucey se interesa en ti, él puede convertirse un dolor en el trasero. Y la verdad que hemos pasado por muchas cosas, como para tratar con él.

Hermione lo miro como si él se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¿estas bromeando, verdad?

-no, estoy hablando en serio… -respondió con sinceridad. –Solo has conocido a Pucey hoy, y ya estás pensando en incluirlo en tu vida… Te conozco muy bien, Hermione como para saber que Pucey será una constante en nuestra vida. Y la verdad es que no puedo saltar de alegría al ver que estas impresionadas por él, en tan solo el primer día que lo has conocido.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida.

-estas celoso de Adrián. –dijo, la castaña como si hubiera descubierto algo asombroso.

Draco lo miro ofendido.

-no, solo soy precavido con las intenciones de Pucey.

Hermione no le creyó, sonriendo.

-no tienes por qué estarlo, Draco. La historia que tú y yo tenemos y que estamos construyendo, no se podrá comparar con otra. Eres la única persona que realmente me puede impresionar, Draco. Solo tu… -afirmo, Hermione pasando su brazos por el cuello de Draco, él la estrecho entre sus brazos.

-bien, y debe seguir así, aun cuando seamos muy viejos y hasta cuando estemos muertos. –ordeno con seriedad.

Hermione sonrió.

-está bien. –acepto.

Draco asintió más tranquilo.

-te amo, Draco. –murmuro, Hermione mirándolo con amor.

-también te amo, Hermione. –aseguro, Draco antes de besarla.


	36. Los Mallfoy

**Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año nuevo a cada uno de mis lectores. Que la pasen bien y bendiciones en este nuevo año. _M-G_**

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

A finales de Noviembre, Draco recibió la carta de su padre avisándole que su juicio se había adelantado por presión de algunas personas en el ministerio para la primera semana de diciembre. Draco se preocupó por el bienestar de su padre; ya que era él que más corría en peligro de regresar a Azkaban. Y aunque sabía que era lo justo, no podía evitar sentirse mal por Lucius. Por otra parte, Hermione al enterarse se preocupó por Draco, pero Harry la tranquilizo diciéndole que sería testigo para ayudarlo. Además de que contaban con la ayuda de Kingsley para que el juicio fuera lo más justo posible.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Viernes, 4 de diciembre de 1998**

Kingsley hizo las presentaciones pertinentes sobre el juicio de la familia Malfoy, tanto el testigo en contra como las defensas. Harry se sorprendió al ver que Fred, Luna y Tonks también apoyarían a los Malfoy, en especial a Draco. Por otra parte, vio al señor Weasley entre los oyentes con cara de desaprobación hacia su hijo y hacia él, confirmándole que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que harían.

Kingsley permitió que los testigos en contra hablaran primero. La mayoría acusaron a Lucius de todas las cosas que hizo bajo el mandato de Voldemort. Especificando con detalles sobre sus acciones. Cuando hablaron contra Narcisa la acusaron de que ella también apoyaba las acciones de su esposo, pero ninguno pudo acusarla de haber hecho algo contra alguien. Cuando fue el turno contra Draco, lo acusaron de haber sido el causante de haber permitido entrar los mortífagos a Hogwarts y haber sido cómplice de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore en el año 1997. También lo acusaron de haber torturado a Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas y al señor Olivander cuando estuvieron en el calabozo de la mansión Malfoy. Y que el joven Malfoy al igual que su familia siempre mostro su apoyo abiertamente a la idea de los sangre puras.

Los murmullos de apoyo fueron unánime en la audiencia. Kingsley ordenando silencio, llamo a la primera testigo de defensa. Luna paso, recibiendo la orden del ministro que dijera su testimonio. Luna aseguro frente a la audiencia que a pesar de que Draco era ordenado por Voldemort para que la torturara, él jamás la lastimo seriamente. Luna confeso que Draco siempre le decía que fingiera como si de verdad la estuviera torturando hasta matar para evitar que Voldemort en persona la lastimara. Algunos mostraron su asombro mientras otros mostraron su escepticismo de sus palabras.

Fred fue el siguiente en pasar. El pelirrojo aseguro ante todo que gracias a Malfoy él estaba vivo. Ya que él vio cuando Malfoy lo protegió de un muro que había sido explotado por Rookwood y que lo hubiera aplastado si no hubiera sido por intervención de Draco. Además, añadió que no solo a él había ayudado, sino a mucho de los jóvenes que pelearon contra los mortífagos. Tonks también apoyo las palabras de Fred, asegurando ser testigo de los actos de Draco. Harry fue el último en ser llamado. Los de Wizengamot lo miraron con interés al saber que Harry jamás tuvo ningún buen trato con los Malfoy, especialmente con Draco. Por lo que querían ver como a pesar de sus problemas, nuevamente ayudaría alguien que según ellos, no debía ser ayudado.

-puede decirnos su testimonio, sr. Potter. –dijo, Kingsley. Harry asintió.

-mi testimonio es para la señora Malfoy…

Todos fruncieron las cejas al escucharlo.

-gracias a la mentira que le dijo la señora Malfoy a Voldemort diciéndole que estaba muerto, yo pude terminar de cumplir mi misión.

-por lo que tengo entendido según las palabras escrita de la señora Malfoy, ella lo hizo por su hijo, no por usted, sr. Potter. –comento, Smith, padre de Zacharias.

-es verdad que lo hizo por su hijo, no niego que esa fue su verdadera razón. Pero eso no indica que ella no desaprobaba lo que estaba haciendo Voldemort, no solo con sus enemigos, sino con sus "aliados".

Smith iba refutar su palabra, pero Harry no lo permitió, alzándola la voz.

-si la señora Malfoy no hubiera estado en contra de lo que hacía Voldemort, ella hubiera dicho muy bien que yo estaba vivo, a pesar de decirle que Malfoy estaba vivo. Ella no hubiera tenido ninguna necesidad de mentir, pero aun así lo hizo. Porque sabía que Voldemort era necesario detenerlo… gracias a su acto, muchos de los que están vivo y que no estuvieron en la batalla están aquí… mientras Voldemort está muerto y enterrado. –rezongo, Harry fulminando con la mirada al mago.

Draco y Lucius se contuvieron de no ladear una burlona sonrisa, al ver la avergonzada cara del mago. Ya que él junto a su familia, nunca se involucraron en la batalla, manteniéndose a salvo de todo. Narcisa por su parte, estaba agradecido por las palabras sincera del Harry. El apoyo y contra de sus palabras estaba dividida en la audiencia.

-está bien, señor Potter siga con su testimonio. –ordeno, Kingsley mirando divertido al joven mago, pero procurando mantener la apariencia de seriedad.

-mi siguiente testimonio es por Draco Malfoy. –anuncio. Los murmullos en la audiencia se detuvieron, prestándole atención a Harry.

-es verdad que Malfoy fue el culpable de que los mortífagos entraran a Hogwarts y de que mataran al profesor Dumbledore. Pero todo esto lo sabía el profesor Dumbledore con anticipación. Es más, Dumbledore junto con el profesor Snape sabía de la misión que Voldemort le había encomendado a Malfoy y había planeado toda su muerte desde antes que Draco hiciera parte de la misión. El profesor Dumbledore sabía que Malfoy nunca se atrevería a matarlo, por lo que le ordeno a Snape bajo promesa de que él lo matara para no caer en manos de algunos de los sádicos seguidores de Voldemort como Bellatrix Lestrange. Como todos sabes, Snape cumplió su palabra y lo asesino…

-¿tiene alguna prueba de lo que usted está diciendo? –pregunto, Fudge con las cejas fruncida.

-sí, tengo las memoria del profesor Snape. –respondió, mostrando el pequeño frasco. - Además, está el cuadro del director Dumbledore que el mismo profesor pasó sus conocimientos durante sus años y quien ayudo y aconsejo al profesor Snape para ayudarme a cumplir con la misión de la destrucción de horrocruxes.

-muy bien. –aprobó, Jones.

-además, debo agregar que Malfoy actuó como agente doble entre las filas de Voldemort. Él fue quien me dijo quién era Hermione realmente…

La mayoría de la audiencia soltó algunas exclamaciones de asombros mientras otros estaban en shock, como el señor Weasley.

-gracias a él, pudo alejar a Hermione de Voldemort y salvarla de una miserable vida. Y como todos lo que están aquí saben que Hermione es muy importante para mí, es algo que sentía que se lo debía. Es por ello que estoy aquí diciendo la verdad. –continuo, ignorando las miradas sorprendida de los magos y brujas. –Además, Malfoy también me ayudo a encontrar dos de los horrocruxes… -afirmo, sacando un pañuelo.

Draco miro sorprendido a Harry al ver que él había guardado el pañuelo que le había entregado en el calabozo de su mansión.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto, Fudge desconcertado.

-este pañuelo me lo dio Malfoy con los dos lugares escrito donde podía encontrar dos horrocruxes. –respondió.

-¿Cómo el señor Malfoy sabia sobre los horrocruxes? –pregunto, Savage desconcertado. Harry se encogió de hombro.

-eso tendrán que preguntárselo a Malfoy.

-sino sabe, entonces, ¿Por qué confió en su palabras? –pregunto, Smith con recelo.

-por dos cosas… la primera porque cuando Bellatrix estuvo torturando e interrogando a Hermione, la bruja estaba muy preocupada por lo que le habíamos robado en su bóveda. Algo que por supuesto fue sospechoso. Y además de poder verlo por medio del enlace de Voldemort cuando no podía evitarlo en las últimas semanas. Lo que me escribió solo confirmo mis sospechas. Además, de que habíamos buscado en todos los posibles lugares y no habíamos encontrado nada… era la únicas alternativa que me quedaba por buscar. –respondió con sinceridad.

-pero esa decisión de confiar en Malfoy le hubiera costado la vida de usted y muchas más. –rezongo, Fudge.

-en la guerra no hay decisiones fáciles de tomar. –rebatió, Harry. –por medio de mi enlace con Voldemort vi a muchas personas ser coaccionado bajo tortura e intimidados. Mucho decidieron responder por miedo a morir o a perder un ser querido. Draco Malfoy acepto la misión para proteger a su familia, pero eso no lo detuvo para hacer lo correcto, arriesgándose de haber sido atrapado. Al igual que la señora Malfoy de haber mentido, arriesgándose de que yo no hubiera terminado con mi misión y Voldemort hubiera tomado represaría contra ella y su familia… no puedo negar lo que es obvio y lo que todos sabemos sobre las idea de la familia Malfoy, pero eso no significa que apoyaban al extremos las forma que utilizaba Voldemort contra todos. Ellos solo hicieron lo que creían correcto en su momento, así como yo lo hice creyendo en la ayuda de Malfoy. –afirmo. –eso es todo lo que tenía que decir.

-mucho gracias, señor Potter. Puede regresar a su asiento. –dijo, Kingsley. –ahora llamaremos a los acusados, si tienen algo que decir. Señora Narcisa Malfoy, ¿tiene algo que decir?

-no, ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir en mi confesión escrita. –aseguro, Narcisa.

Kingsley asintió, llamando a Draco. El rubio platinado paso al frente del tribunal.

-para responder a la pregunta que le hicieron a Potter sobre mi conocimiento de su misión, pues lo averigüe cuando espiaba a Voldemort en el estudio.

Todos lo miraron sorprendido.

-como la mayoría sabe, siempre he mantenido una rivalidad con Potter en el colegio, por lo que sabía que él jamás se escudería sin hacer nada contra Voldemort. Así que, decidí averiguar por mi cuenta lo que escondía el señor oscuro y entre sus conversaciones escuche sobre los horrocruxes y adonde estaban. Cuando Potter y Gra… Ryddle fueron atrapados y llevados a la mansión, aproveche la oportunidad para entregarle la información. Antes que encontrara la manera de escapar.

-¿Cómo sabía que el escaparía? –pregunto, Hestia intrigada. Draco soltó un bufido.

-Potter junto a sus amigos fueron muy buenos escabulléndose siempre de los problemas en el colegio desde el primer año. No dudaba que estando su vida en peligro lo motivaría aún más por querer salir de ese lugar, lo más rápido posible… Como dije antes, Potter y yo siempre hemos sido rivales, y porque somos rivales, lo conozco mejor de lo podría haber conocido Voldemort. Se de lo que es capaz y cuáles son sus motivaciones. No era difícil saber que de alguna manera saldría del calabozo y así lo hizo. –aseguro, Draco con fastidio.

Hestia asintió mirando a Harry con aprobación, al igual que otros magos. Draco tuvo tentado a rodar lo ojos al ver su reacción con el salvador de la comunidad mágica. Por otro lado, Harry se incomodó con ser el centro de atención, odiando por un momento al rubio platinado. Draco regreso a lado de sus padres.

-bien con los testimonios y las pruebas presentadas ante este tribunal. Haremos una deliberación de 20 minutos sobre la acusación contra el señor Lucius Malfoy, la señora Narcisa Malfoy y el joven Draco Malfoy. –anuncio.

Los Malfoy esperaban expectante ante el veredicto final que harían los de Wizengamot con ellos, hasta que vieron que Kingsley le llamaba la atención a todos, avisando que se anunciaría el veredicto.

-con el testimonio del señor Harry Potter y no encontrando ninguna prueba que la incrimine a ningún acto contra la comunidad mágica, se absuelve de todo los cargos a la señora Narcisa Malfoy. –anuncio, Kingsley. Narcisa solo asintió.

-aunque ha habido algunos testimonios en contra del señor Draco Malfoy sobre su cooperación de haber ayudado a ingresar a varios mortífagos en colegio de Hogwarts y con ello ser cómplice del asesinato del director Albus Dumbledore, los Wizengamot encontramos al señor Draco Malfoy inocente de todos los cargos. Ya que ha sido comprobado con las pruebas y testimonio que todo lo hizo bajo coacción y amenaza del señor oscuro. Y que además con los testimonios presentados, el señor Malfoy demostró su verdadera lealtad ayudando en numerosas ocasiones en la guerra contra Tom Ryddle. Además que junto a su grupo de amigos, ayudo a detener y hacer recapacitar a Hermione Ryddle que se encontraba bajo la maldición Imperius. –afirmo, Kingsley alto y claro.

Narcisa le apretó la mano, demostrando su alegría. Pero los dos no podían celebrar, sin saber el destino de Lucius.

-Con los testimonios presentados contra el señor Lucius Malfoy, se le encuentra culpable de algunos cargos…

En el tribunal se escuchó un murmullo de desaprobación.

-¡silencio! –ordeno, el ministro con frialdad. Todos obedecieron a regañadientes.

-se le acepta la acusación de haber participado voluntariamente y haber dirigido el ataque al departamento de misterio. Así como también los asesinatos contra los duendes y guardias del banco de Gringotts, bajo las órdenes de Tom Ryddle. ¿Tiene algo que decir, señor Malfoy?

-no, acepto los cargo y me declaro culpable de todo ellos. –respondió, Lucius con seguridad.

La mayoría de los presentes se sorprendió al ver que Lucius no eludió su responsabilidad de sus actos en la guerra.

-se rechaza cualquier acusación de haber participado en la batalla de Hogwarts; ya que los testigo aseguraron no haberlo visto pelear ni en Pro, ni en contra de Tom Ryddle. Sino estuvo junto a su esposa buscando a su hijo, demostrando su prioridad en el momento... –decía, Kingsley, hasta que se detuvo mirando a los del tribunal

Los de Wizengamot le asintieron a Kingsley dándole una aprobación silenciosa.

-muy bien, señor Malfoy. Ya que acepta su responsabilidad, Wizengamot le da la oportunidad de ser indulgente con su condena, dándole información valiosa al ministerio para ayudar a atrapar a muchos de los mortífagos que han logrado huir o eludir la justicia. ¿Está de acuerdo?

Lucius lo miro sorprendido, pero asintió.

-sí, lo estoy.

-bueno, señor Malfoy mientras su información sea fiable, usted permanecerá bajo arresto a domiciliaron por 10 años, así como la verificación de uso de su varita cada mes. Si no cumple con el trato, será encerrado en Azkaban por 30 años. –afirmo, Kingsley con frialdad.

Lucius asintió mientras muchos magos murmuraron su molestia y su desacuerdo con la decisión de Wizengamot. Ignorando el disgusto de los magos, Kingsley le anuncio que desde el siguiente día en adelante, se le esperaría en el departamento de aurores. Lucius acepto sin rechistar la oferta que le brindo el ministerio. Dando por terminado el juicio, Harry junto a Luna, Fred y Tonks salieron rápidamente del tribunal sin darles oportunidad a los periodistas que lo entrevistaran. Los Malfoy por órdenes de Kingsley fueron escoltados por dos aurores hasta llegar a su mansión.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Mansión Malfoy**

Narcisa abrazo a su hijo y a su esposo, sollozando de emoción. Los últimos meses habían sido muy duro para ella al no saber que les sucedería a ellos en el juicio. Principalmente por su hijo y su esposo; ya que habían estado involucrando activamente en la guerra.

-tranquila, Cissy. Ahora todo estará bien. –murmuro, Lucius. –no tienes que seguir preocupándote por nosotros.

-mi padre tiene razón, mamá. Hemos salido mejor de lo que esperábamos. –afirmo, Draco sonriendo. –Ahora solo debes preocuparte por cuidar tus hermosas flores. –bromeo.

Narcisa y Lucius sonrieron. Su madre lo miro con cariño.

-Draco, por favor dale mi agradecimiento al señor Potter. Gracias a él mi familia está bien.

-puedes hacerlo tú misma, mamá, invitándolo en la cena de navidad. Seguramente no te rechazara al saber que Hermione también estará con nosotros. –comento, Draco tranquilamente.

-¿estás seguro de eso?... –pregunto, Narcisa insegura. Draco frunció las cejas. –lo digo porque sé que te molesta su presencia, en especial porque le gusta estar cerca de Hermione.

Draco sonrió.

-Potter siempre será una molestia, mamá. Pero sé que es una persona importante para Hermione. Así que debo soportarlo. –afirmo. –además, solo debo encontrarle la novia perfecta para él y con eso me desharé para siempre de su molesta presencia. –comento, Draco tranquilamente. –he pensado en algunas opciones, pero todavía no me he decidido. –Lucius y Narcisa lo miraron sorprendido.

-¿crees que Potter aceptara alguna sugerencia tuya? –pregunto, Lucius con escepticismo.

-no, por supuesto que no lo hará. Pero puede ayudar a dar algunos empujoncito para que eso se dé. –respondió, Draco con una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Hermione no se molestara que hagas eso?... después de todo, no creo que ella quiera que alguien lastime a su amigo, solo para complacerte a ti. –aseguro, Cissy con seriedad.

-Hermione no se dará cuenta. Soy muy astuto, mamá. Solo tengo que esperar el momento y la bruja indicada, y ya verás cómo me deshago de Potter. –comento, Draco con seguridad. Narcisa lo miro nada convencida mientras que a Lucius le causo gracias.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **El lago negro**

Hermione junto a Pansy y Daphne esperaban noticia del resultado de juicio de Draco y su familia, cuando vieron a Theo y Blaise corriendo hacia ella con una carta en mano.

-lo absolvieron. –anuncio, Theo agitado. Las chicas gritaron emocionada.

-entonces, ¿Draco está libre totalmente? –pregunto, Hermione sin poder creerlo.

-así es, tanto él como su madre fueron absueltos de todos los cargos. Y Lucius hizo un trato con el ministerio. Dice que mañana nos explica con detalle. –respondió, Blaise sonriendo.

Theo le entrego la carta a Hermione, ella lo leyó rápidamente.

-dice que gracias a Harry, Luna, Fred y Tonks se salvaron. –comento, Hermione muy contenta.

-deberíamos celebrar esto. –dijo, Pansy emocionada.

-sabes que es peligroso hacerlo aquí. –afirmo, Theo con desaprobación.

-vamos, Theo. No seas aguafiestas. –protesto, Daphne. –podemos encontrar la manera de hacerlo.

-Potter y Lovegood tiene un buen lugar para celebrar y es muy discreto. –comento, Pansy.

-¿crees que Potter y Lovegood acepte? –pregunto, Blaise dubitativo.

-estoy segura que Luna lo hará, solo es cuestión de hablar con Harry. –respondió, Hermione.

-bueno, nos confirma cuando hables con él. –comento, Daphne.

-al fin tenemos algo que celebrar después de tantas cosas en los últimos meses. –dijo, Pansy sonriendo.

Los demás asintieron. Ya que hace un par de semanas atrás, Pansy había recibido la mala noticia de que habían encontrado a su padre muerto. Sus amigos le brindaron su apoyo. Theo y Blaise habían sido señalados como mortífagos, pero no pudieron probarlo a causa de que no encontraron la marca en sus antebrazos izquierdos, así como alguna prueba de haber atacado bajo las órdenes de Voldemort. Las hermanas Greengrass fueron las únicas en no ser acusada de nada.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Ginny estaba conversando con sus amigas en el patio, cuando vio a su hermano Ron caminar hacia ella, molesto. Ginny se disculpó con sus amigas antes de encontrarse con su hermano.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas molesto?

-recibí una carta de papá. –respondió, Ron entregándole la carta. –dice que los Malfoy salieron impune gracias a los testimonio de Harry, Luna, Tonks y nuestro querido hermano Fred…

-¿Qué? –dijo, Ginny sorprendida, leyendo rápidamente la carta. –pero, ¿Qué testimonio pudo decir Fred por los Malfoy? –pregunto, desconcertada.

-no lo sé. Fred y George ya nos no dicen nada desde que se volvieron partidario de Harry y Hermione… pero le podremos preguntar a Luna, al mismo tiempo de saber porque fue testigo de Malfoy, si él nunca ha sido bueno con ella. –respondió, Ron enojado.

-Luna es una persona muy amable, seguramente pensó que debía hacer lo correcto con Malfoy. –comento, Ginny tranquilamente.

-Malfoy no merece que lo ayuden, a pesar de lo que hizo en la batalla. –afirmo, Ron.

-bueno, como sea… ahora cuando llegue Luna, le preguntare sobre Fred. –dijo, Ginny despidiéndose de su hermano y regresando con sus amigas.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Sala común de Premio anual**

Hermione le dio un fuerte abrazo a Harry y a Luna al verlo.

-gracias, Draco no lo hubiera logrado sin sus testimonios. –afirmo, sonriéndole a sus amigos.

-solo hicimos lo que era correcto, Hermione. Sé que si tú hubieras podido testificar, lo hubieras hecho sin dudar, sin importar que era Malfoy u otra persona. –comento, Luna.

-sí, pero aun así se los agradezco. Porque ustedes podrían muy bien optado por no hablar como lo hicieron algunos que Draco ayudo, pero ustedes no lo hicieron. –aseguro, Hermione con una sonrisa. –así que gracias.

-Malfoy no es mi persona favorita y si pudiera deshacerme de él lo haría, pero no voy en contra de mis principio solo porque no me agrada. –dijo, Harry con sinceridad.

Hermione y Luna sonrieron. Ya que, ellas se habían dado de cuenta que el trato entre Harry y Draco había mejorado después del incidente del duelo. A pesar de que Hermione temió que Draco hubiera decidido tomar venganza contra Harry por lo sucedido, no ocurrió nada.

-por cierto, los chicos querían saber si permiten que celebremos un poco después de todo lo que ha pasado, aquí; ya que es el único lugar donde lo podemos hacer discretamente. –comento, Hermione.

-por mí no hay ningún problema. –aseguro, Luna.

Hermione asintió, mirando a Harry.

El pelinegro rodo los ojos.

-aunque no salto de alegría estar con las serpientes, no estaría mal celebrar después de todo lo que hemos pasado. –afirmo, Harry. –además, podemos invitar a Neville y así igualamos un poco con las serpientes. Tres leones, un águila contra… ¿5 serpiente? -

-6, si cuentas a Tory… -comento, Luna.

Harry asintió.

-¿estas contándome como una leona? –pregunto, Hermione elevándome un ceja.

-por supuesto, para mi sigues siendo más leona que serpiente. Una satisfacción que no puedo evitar sentir, al ver que Malfoy no ha podido influenciarte con sus trucos. –afirmo, Harry con una sonrisa petulante. Hermione negó la cabeza, divertida mientras Luna sonrió.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Cerca del Gran comedor**

Luna iba tranquilamente a cenar, cuando se detuvo al escuchar que Ginny la estaba llamando.

-Luna, ¿podemos hablar?

-por supuesto, Ginny. –respondió, Luna afable.

-quería preguntarte algo sobre el juicio de los Malfoy. –murmuro, Ginny. Luna frunció las cejas.

-está bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?

-puedes decirme sobre el testimonio que dijo mi hermano... sé que él estuvo en el juicio y apoyo a Malfoy. Y la verdad no entiendo porque Fred lo hizo. –comento, desconcertada.

-Tu hermano sentía que le debía una a Malfoy. –dijo, Luna tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo que deberle? ¿De qué hablas Luna? –pregunto, Ginny confundida.

Luna asintió.

-Fred afirmo ante el tribunal y nos había dicho a nosotros que Draco le había salvado la vida protegiéndolo de algunos escombro como resultado de la explosión que causo Rookwood cerca de él.

Ginny la miro sorprendida.

-¿Qué has dicho?... yo no sabía eso… ¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?

-creo que sabes muy bien porque. –respondió, Luna con seriedad. –te has empeñado tanto en hablar mal de Hermione que fue tu amiga, que la verdad no confían en ti si dicen que alguien según ustedes es malo, le haya salvado la vida.

-no sabes lo que dices, Luna. –rezongo, Ginny.

-si lo digo, es por la misma razón de que yo tampoco confiaba en ti y no te dije lo que Malfoy hizo por mí. –afirmo, Luna.

-mi hermano y Dean me dijeron que Malfoy te tortura bajo las ordenes de Malfoy. ¿Acaso es mentira? –pregunto, Ginny con las cejas fruncida.

-no lo es. –respondió, Luna con sinceridad. –pero Malfoy no me torturo como debía haberlo hecho. Apenas su maldición se sentía como un dolor molesto en el cuerpo, pero resistible.

-pero mi hermano escucho tus gritos. –dijo, Ginny nada convencida.

-sí, pero era porque fingía. Malfoy siempre me lo pedía cuando Voldemort lo ordenaba a torturarme. Y sé que hizo lo mismo con Dean y el señor Olivander. A tu hermano nunca le hizo daño, salvo el día que le ordenaron averiguar sobre el paradero de Harry y Hermione.

-entonces, también hablaste porque te sentías en deuda con Malfoy… después de todas las burlas que te ha hecho. -comento, la pelirroja con las cejas fruncida.

-no, lo hice porque era lo correcto. Lo mismo que hizo Harry, Fred y Tonks. –afirmo, Luna.

Ginny se quedó callada.

-entiendo que Malfoy no te cae bien y tienes razones para sentirlo, Ginny. Pero eso no significa que debes hacer las cosas mal, solo para que él este donde quieres verlo. –comento, Luna afable. –debes tratar de pensar bien las cosas y no dejarte guiar por tu enojo y rencor, porque lo único que estás perdiendo es a ti misma, Ginny. –aconsejo. –espero que al menos lo pienses, Ginny. –dijo, Luna despidiéndose.

Ginny miro a Luna que se reunía con Harry, entrando al gran comedor. El pelinegro ni siquiera la miro, y era así desde el día que se había reunido con su madre. Suspirando profundamente entro al gran comedor con las palabras de Luna en sus pensamientos.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Al día siguiente, los periódicos anunciaron el juicio de los Malfoy, todo lo que sucedió. Publicando los testimonio de los pro y contra, y el veredicto que dictamino Wizengamot. Los estudiantes de Hogwarts se asombraron al saber que Draco había salvado algunos magos que peleaban contra Voldemort y que además fue él quien le dijo a Harry que Hermione era la hija de Voldemort, así como haberle dado información vital sobre los horrocruxes del señor oscuro. Ron al leer esto, lo considero una mentira, por lo que se enfureció y se fue en busca de Harry.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

En el campo de Quidditch, Harry se encontraba disfrutando volar en su escoba, alejado del centro de atención y las malas caras de sus compañeros que estaba en desacuerdo por su testimonio y apoyo a los Malfoy.

-a veces hacer lo correcto apesta. –murmuro, Harry para sí mismo.

Haciendo algunos giros y caídas bruscamente en su escoba, apenas logro ver a Ron en el campo. Pero soltó un bufido al ver la expresión molesta del pelirrojo. Conociendo a Ron, Harry se aseguró de tener su varita en mano, preparado por si su iracundo ex amigo lo atacaba.

-¿Qué quieres, Ron? –pregunto, Harry al aterrizar sujetando su escoba.

-¿Por qué mentiste por Malfoy? –pregunto, Ron furioso.

-no mentí, solo dije lo que hizo.

-no entiendo entonces, ¿Por qué Malfoy te dijo lo de Hermione? ¿Y porque no me dijiste nada a mí?... era tu mejor amigo, ¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?

-no es que no confiaba en ti, Ron. Sino que no confiaba en tu reacción al enterarte sobre el verdadero padre de Hermione… si te lo hubiera dicho, sabias que no te mantendrías callado con esa revelación.

-eso no es cierto. –refuto, Ron. Harry lo miro con frialdad.

-por supuesto que lo es. Siempre actúas sin pensar, Ronald. Juzgas con anticipación, antes de ponerte a pensar si es cierto o no de lo que se dice. –afirmo. –una clara prueba fue en el torneo de los tres magos… me conocías y sabía que no estaba interesado en nada de eso, pero aun así me juzgaste y me dejaste de hablar pensando que había sido un tramposo y que buscaba la gloria a tu espalda… -Ron palideció. –así que decidí mantener el secreto, porque no quería que pusieras en riesgo la vida de Hermione y la de sus padres adoptivos solo porque pensaras que Hermione era una traidora… algo que no me equivoque al ver tu reacción.

El pelirrojo iba a excusarse, pero Harry conociéndolo, continúo hablando con una firme voz.

-y ahora no digas que fue por la sorpresa del momento, porque has tenido mucho tiempo de haber reaccionado mejor, pero sigues actuando como si nunca hubieras conocido a Hermione y de lo que hizo por nosotros muchas veces. –dijo, Harry antes de alejarse.

Ron se quedó parado, avergonzado por las palabras de su examigos, sabiendo que lo que decía era verdad. Ya que algunas semanas atrás, su madre le había enviado una carta regañándolo a él y a su hermana por haberle mentido sobre el duelo de Harry y Hermione. Al mismo tiempo que lo aconsejaba de que no se volviera una mala persona solo por dejarse llevar por su rencor y por lo que creía que era verdad, sino que juzgara bien y apoyara lo que era correcto, aun cuando no le agradaba la situación.

Suspirando profundamente, Ron regreso al castillo pensado en sus actos y las consecuencias que hasta ahora lo había llevado a alejarse de sus amigos. Confundido, no sabía qué hacer para remediar las cosas que él mismo había causado, y menos, sabía si todavía tenía alguna oportunidad de hacerlo.


	37. Una tarde de Amigos

En su sala común de premio anual, Harry se sorprendió cuando Draco le entrego un pequeño paquete.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto, Harry confundido.

-mi madre te lo envió en agradecimiento por lo que hiciste por nosotros. –dijo, Draco en tono aburrido. –también te invita para la cena de navidad que celebraremos en casa con algunos amigos.

Harry iba a rechazarlo.

-pero le dije a mi madre que no era necesario hacerlo; ya que seguramente te rehusaría… -continuo diciendo, tranquilamente. –además de que no tendré que soportarte en mi mansión con Hermione a mi lado. Ya es suficiente hacerlo aquí…

Harry ladeo una sonrisa.

-siento desilusionarte, Malfoy. Pero aceptare la invitación de tu madre. –afirmo.

Draco se encogió de los hombros.

-como sea… -dijo, moviendo la mano, quitándole importancia. –me entere que organizas un fiesta… ¡felicidades, Potter!... te estas volviendo el alma de las fiesta. –comento, Draco con sorna.

Harry bufo.

-dudo sinceramente que asistas a una fiesta, si fuera yo quien lo organizara, Malfoy. –comento, secamente.

-cierto… realmente como anfitrión, apestarías. –dijo, Draco sonriendo. –ni siquiera puedes bailar bien… pobre la bruja que se case contigo. –dijo burlón.

Harry se sonrojo.

-no fui educado como tú, Malfoy. –replico.

-es verdad, pero puedes practicar antes de dar pena en el futuro… después de todo… todos querrán estar en la boda del salvador de la comunidad mágica. –continuo, Draco con una sonrisa. –bueno, ya he cumplido con traerte lo que mi madre te envió. Nos vemos en la noche. –dijo, saliendo. –Y Potter…

Harry lo miro.

-gracias por alegrar mi día.

-idiota. –exclamo, el pelinegro cerrando la puerta. -¡merlín, Hermione! ¡Qué mal gusto tienes! –rezongo.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

En la noche, los jóvenes se reunieron en la sala común de los premios anuales con algunos refrescos, bocadillos y comidas. Al escuchar que había música en la habitación, se sorprendieron.

-¡valla, Potter!, esta vez te ha superado. –comento, Draco con burla. –pensé que esto iba a ser aburrido, pero me has sorprendido.

Harry bufo.

-me dijeron que sería una fiesta, así que la música no podía faltar. –comento, el pelinegro. –Luna me dio la idea a donde podía encontrar una reproductora de música y algunos discos buenos que podíamos escuchar…

-muy bien, Looney. Definitivamente tienes el espíritu de querer divertirte con nosotros. –felicito, Pansy con una sonrisa.

Acomodando rápidamente todo, los jóvenes empezaron a charlar y a bromear entre ellos, hasta que Pansy propuso animar la fiesta con un juego de verdad o castigo. Explicándole rápidamente a todos de que cada uno sacaría una tarjeta con una pregunta que debía responder con la verdad o debía pagar con un castigo que sería elegido entre todos.

-¿y cómo sabremos que dicen la verdad? –pregunto, Blaise con una ceja arqueada.

-toda la tarjeta están hechizada o eso dijo Fred cuando me lo dio. –respondió, Hermione. –dice que si la persona miente en su respuesta, le crecerá la nariz.

Harry sonrió.

-ellos decidieron aplicar ese castigo como trampa… se inspiraron en una historia muggles. –afirmo, el pelinegro compartiendo una sonrisa divertida con Hermione.

-sí, pinocho es un cuento de niños muggles para que no mientan.

-solo a los muggles se les ocurre cosas extrañas. –argumento, Daphne con las cejas fruncida.

-sí, pero es muy divertida. –comento, Neville con una afable sonrisa.

-bien, empecemos. –dijo, Pansy extendiendo una cajita hacia Theo.

El castaño de ojos azules hielo la miro con recelo.

-¿es seguro este juego?

-sí, no hay de qué preocuparse. –respondió, Harry sonriendo.

Theo saco una tarjeta, si como todo los demás.

-¿Cómo sabemos quién es el ganador de este juego? –pregunto, Daphne.

-fácil… el que haga o hagan más puntaje será el ganador o ganadores. -respondió, Hermione.

-¿y cuál es el premio? –pregunto, Draco.

-se les dirá cuando termine el juego. –respondió, Pansy con una pícara sonrisa.

Sus amigos que lo conocían, no le agrado su sonrisa, pero confiaba que no podía ser nada grave que la pelinegra podía hacer contra ellos. En la primera ronda de preguntas, fueron tan fáciles de responder que todos respondieron ganado su primer punto. En la segunda, las preguntas fueron incomodas para algunos.

-¿A dónde fue tu primer beso? –leyó en voz alta, Neville sonrojado.

La mayoría de sus amigos sonrieron con burla.

-vamos, Neville. Responde. ¿A dónde fue? –pregunto, Blaise.

-sí, o prefieres el castigo. –comento, Theo.

-chicos no lo presionen. –dijo, Luna.

-no nos quites la diversión, Looney. Este es uno de los mejores momentos de Neville. –afirmo, Theo sonriéndole. –y que mejor momento para compartirlo con sus amigos.

Neville se sonrojo aún más. Las chicas negaron con la cabeza, divertidas.

-entonces, que respondes, Neville. –pregunto, Draco.

-yo… yo voy a responder.

Todos lo miraron expectante.

-fue en la sala de menesteres.

-¿Qué? –exclamaron sus amigos sorprendido.

La tarjeta que sostenía Neville, se volvió dorado demostrando que él había dicho la verdad.

-pensé que nunca habías besado a alguien en tu vida. –comento, Blaise asombrado.

Neville se sonrojo furiosamente toda la cara.

-y ¿con quién fue? –pregunto, Draco con curiosidad.

-no es necesario que respondas a eso, Neville. Continuemos el juego. –ordeno, Hermione.

-aguafiestas. –exclamaron, Blaise, Theo y Draco.

-¿Quién sigue? –pregunto, Pansy divertida.

-yo… -respondió, Daphne sacando una tarjeta. Leyéndola rápidamente, se sonrojo como un tomate. –definitivamente yo no responderé a esta pregunta, prefiero el castigo. –afirmo.

Sus amigos la miraron con curiosidad.

-¿Qué dice la tarjeta? –pregunto, Astoria.

Daphne la miro incomoda.

-no lo leeré, y menos en tu presencia.

Curiosa por saber, Pansy le arrebato la tarjeta y la leyó en voz alta.

-¿de qué color es tu ropa interior? –Pansy bufo. –pero Daph esto es fácil de responder. –le dijo a la rubia tranquilamente.

-será para ti. –rezongo, Daphne avergonzada mientras Astoria, Hermione y Harry la miraban sonrojados.

Pansy la ignoro.

-en serio no vas a responder esta pregunta.

-así es. Esa pregunta en muy íntima para estar respondiéndola aquí. –respondió, Daphne molesta por la insistencia de la pelinegra.

Pansy se encogió de hombro.

-como quieras… entonces, ¿qué castigo le damos? –pregunto, Pansy a Hermione.

-bueno para evitarnos en ponernos de acuerdo en que castigo le damos, que sea uno de nosotros el que elija su castigo… -propuso, la castaña.

-entonces, yo lo hago. –dijo, Theo animado.

-no, tu no. –comento, Daphne.

-sí, es mejor que lo haga Luna. –dijo, Pansy.

-sí, es mejor que Theo. –apoyo, Astoria.

-¡hey! ¿Eso qué quiere decir? –rezongo, Theo ofendido.

-quiere decir amigo mío, que tu castigo puede ser peor y desagradable para Daph que lo que pueda proponer Looney. –comento, Draco con burla.

El castaño bufo.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el castigo que le das a Daphne, Luna? –pregunto, Hermione.

-bueno, creo que sé que puede ser su castigo… -comento, la rubia con una sonrisa.

Con un accio, Luna hizo aparecer un sombrero en forma de serpiente.

-usaras esto por el resto del juego.

-¿Qué? –dijo, Daphne sorprendida.

Sus amigos y hermana estallaron de risa.

-y dicen que mi castigo iba ser desagradable y peor que el de Luna. –comento, Theo soltando una carcajada.

Daphne empezó a protestar, pero los chicos la obligaron que debía cumplir con el castigo. Por lo que la rubia de ojos verdes avergonzada y molesta, se colocó el gran sombrero.

-continúe rápido, quiero quitarme esto.

-pero si te quede muy bien, Daph. –dijo, Blaise con burla.

-ya verás cuando no puedas responder alguna pregunta, entonces me encargare del peor castigo que pueda ser para ti… ya lo veras. –prometió, Daphne molesta.

El moreno sonrió, divertido.

-eso jamás sucederá, porque no tengo vergüenza de responder alguna pregunta.

Daphne lo fulmino con la mirada.

-dale, Potter es tu turno. –dijo, Draco con una sonrisa.

Harry saco una tarjeta y la leyó rápidamente, suspirando aliviado.

-¿estás enamorado de alguien? –dijo en voz alta. –no

-eso no se vale, porque Potter tuvo una pregunta tan fácil y no una vergonzosa. –rezongo, Theo.

-es la que él saco. –respondió, Pansy tranquilamente.

-así que ya no piensas en cierta pelirroja, Potter. –comento, Draco.

-ya no, está en el pasado. –respondió, Harry incomodo por las miradas que le daban todo.

-fue lo mejor para ti, Potter. Demasiada pelirroja en tu vida te podría hacer daño. –afirmo, Pansy con sinceridad. –necesitas alguien que acepte con todo y tu cara rajada. –dijo sonriendo.

Los demás sonrieron, al igual que Harry a pesar del comentario burlón hacia él.

-bueno, me toca a mí. –dijo, Astoria.

La castaña de ojos verdes saco la tarjeta y leyó su tarjeta. Daphne y Pansy fruncieron las cejas al ver que ella se mordía los labios.

-¿Qué sucede, Tory? –pregunto, Daphne.

-nada. –respondió, incomoda.

-entonces, ¿Por qué no lees tu tarjeta? –pregunto, Pansy.

-porque seguramente te vas a molestar conmigo.

-¡oh!... así que la pequeña Tory está guardando un secreto. –comento, Theo con una maliciosa sonrisa. –me pregunto de que se tratara.

La castaña se sonrojo.

-puedo leerla. –pregunto la pelinegra con curiosidad.

-no, yo la voy a leer. –afirmo, Astoria respirando. -¿Cuál es la peor travesura que le has hecho a tu hermana y que nunca descubrió que eras la culpable?

-excelente pregunta. –comento, Blaise con una sonrisa.

Todas la miraron con curiosidad.

-perdón, Daphne. –empezó a decir, Astoria incomoda. Su hermana la miro intrigada. –la peor travesura fue hace unos años atrás cuando dañe tu vestido que tenías preparado para la fiesta de navidad y nunca te dije que había sido yo.

Daphne la miro sorprendida, al igual que sus amigos.

-¿Por qué?

-porque estaba molesta de que no me dejara ir con mis amigas a Hogsmeade mientras que tu si ibas con tus amigas. –respondió, Astoria avergonzada.

-pero lo hice para protegerte. –comento, Daphne herida.

-lo sé, pero aun así me molesto. –dijo su hermana con lágrimas en los ojos. –perdón, Daphne. Eso no estuvo bien de mi parte.

Daphne no tuvo corazón para recriminarle nada, y menos al verla triste.

-está bien, no te preocupes. –dijo, abrazándola. –yo también me volví muy pesada en ese tiempo.

-aun lo sigues siendo. –comento, Theo.

Daphne lo fulmino con la mirada.

-no te metas en esto, Theodore.

-yo solo aclaraba un punto. –afirmo, el castaño. Los demás sonrieron.

Continuando con el juego, Luna fue la siguiente en sacar su tarjeta. Leyéndola rápidamente, sonrió.

-¿Qué es lo más loco que has hecho en tu vida?

-en serio esa es la pregunta que te ha tocado. –pregunto, Pansy divertida.

-si… -respondió, la rubia tranquilamente.

-pues, será muy difícil para ti escoger lo más loco que has hecho. –afirmo, Blaise.

-no, en realidad es muy fácil. –aseguro, Luna.

Todos la miraron intrigados y expectante.

-lo más loco que he hecho es haber tratado de robarle al director Snape la espada de Gryffindor…

-definitivamente eso fue lo más loco y estúpido que tus amigo y tu hicieron. –afirmo, Blaise.

-y yo pensando en que esto es lo más loco que habías hecho, pero siempre hay algo que siempre supera una locura de otra. –comento, Daphne señalándose el sombrero. Los demás sonrieron.

Aun divertido por el comentario de sus amigos, Draco saco su tarjeta y la leyó. Hermione capto su mirada incomoda.

-¿es muy vergonzosa la pregunta? –le pregunto la castaña.

-definitivamente. Más que todo por ti. –afirmo.

Hermione lo miro curiosa.

-vamos, Draco. Léela, queremos saber de qué se trata. –comento, Theo al ver a Hermione sonrojarse de haber leído la tarjeta.

-sí, deja la trampa y léela. –apoyo, Pansy.

Draco hizo una mueca.

-está bien… ¿conoces a tu pareja? ¿Cuál es el color favorito de la ropa interior de tu novia?

-¡oh!... ¡fantástico! Muy buena pregunta que hicieron los gemelos. –comento, Blaise con una sonrisa mientras algunos asentían.

Hermione, Harry y Astoria se sonrojaron por la pregunta íntima.

-vamos, Draco. Dinos cuál es el color favorito de nuestra querida sabelotodo. –comento, Pansy con una sonrisa.

Draco miro a Hermione, decidiendo si debía responder la pregunta. Pero notando su incomodidad, decidió no hacerlo.

-no voy a resp...

-hazlo, no te preocupes por mí. –le interrumpió, Hermione sonrojada.

-¿estas segura? –pregunto, Draco con las cejas fruncida.

-sí, no creo que haga ningún daño que respondas la pregunta…

-responde, Draco. Ya tienes permiso de Hermione. –dijo, Theo.

Draco frunció las cejas a sus dos amigos que sonreían, lo cual no le agrado al rubio platinado; ya que los conocía muy bien para querer responder preguntas intimas de su novia con ellos al frente.

-aun así, decido no responder y prefiero el castigo.

-¿estás seguro? –pregunto, Daphne sorprendida.

Draco asintió.

-si es así, entonces yo decido el castigo esta vez. –dijo, Theo ladeando una amplia sonrisa. Algo que pocas veces se podía ver en él.

Blaise iba a rezongar, pero Daphne lo detuvo.

-está bien, ¿Cuál es el castigo? –pregunto, Pansy.

Theo no respondió, sino que se levantó y se acercó a Luna y murmuro algo a su oído que solo ella escucho. Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-te lo mostrare. –dijo, levantándose.

-¡perfecto! –exclamo, el castaño. –chicos, ahora venimos. –comento, alejándose junto a Luna a su habitación.

-pero qué demonios hace, Theo. –rezongo, Draco.

-seguramente algún castigo cruel… -comento, Pansy.

-yo que tú, hubiera escogido haber respondido. –añadió, Blaise. –conoces a Theo, él es un Slytherin

-y si se ha ido con Luna, es peor la cosa. –apoyo, Hermione.

-Jean tiene razón. Mira lo que Looney me ha obligado a usar. –se quejó, Daphne señalándose el sombrero.

Los demás sonrieron.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **La Habitación de Luna**

-la verdad es que tiene un gran talento para crear este tipo de cosas. –elogio, Theo mientras miraban algunos sombrero y objetos creado por Luna.

-muchas gracias, Theodore. –dijo, Luna mientras sacaba un sombrero de León.

-dime, Theo, por favor. –dijo, agarrando el sombrero. –y no me debes agradecer, solo estoy diciendo la verdad. –afirmo, sonriéndole.

Luna sonrió.

-¿y que arreglos le quiere hacer?

-conozco a mi amigo y sé que no soportara tener el sombrero puesto por mucho tiempo… podría apostar que solo durara unos 5 segundo y se lo quitara… -afirmo, lanzando un par de hechizos al sombrero. –así que me estoy asegurando que mi buen amigo no se deshaga de este sombrero hasta que termine la fiesta. –dijo ladeando una maliciosa sonrisa.

-bueno, seguro que será divertido. –comento, Luna tranquilamente.

Theo lo miro por un momento y después ladeo una amplia sonrisa.

-lo será, ya lo vera. –afirmo. –ahora vamos, ya esto está listo.

Luna asintió, saliendo de la habitación junto a Theo.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

-no, yo no me pondré eso. –exclamo, Draco mirando el sombrero de león que traía Theo en la mano.

Sus amigos sonrieron.

-vamos, Draco. Tú dijiste que preferías castigo en vez de responder. Entonces, este será tu castigo y debes cumplir, así como lo hizo, Daphne. –comento, Blaise. Draco hizo una mueca.

-lo sé, pero no pudiste buscar otro castigo… -le rezongo a Theo.

-anímate, Malfoy y no te acobardes, muestra algo de valor. –comento, Harry con burla.

-cierra la boca, Potter. –dijo, Draco fulminándolo con la mirada.

-solo debes ponértelo un momento y ya. –comento, Pansy mientras se servía un refresco. –no es como si te quedaras con ese sombrero todo el tiempo.

Draco la miro mal, antes de mirar a su novia.

-anímate, Draco. Solo será un momento y te lo quitas. –aseguro, Hermione con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Draco hizo una mueca mirando el sombrero de león.

-está bien, me lo pondré. Pero solo unos segundo y ya… además, esto jamás debe salir de esta habitación o me encargare de hechizarlos a cada uno, hasta que se arrepientan. –amenazo Draco con tono gélido.

-sí, si lo que tú digas. –dijo, Theo ofreciéndole el sombrero.

Draco arrugo la nariz, mirando con desprecio el sombrero.

-apúrate, Draco. Quiero seguir con el juego. –apresuro, Pansy.

Su amigo lo fulmino con la mirada, antes de suspirar dramáticamente mientras se colocaba el sombrero. Todos lo miraban, expectante.

-espero que disfruten de estos segundos, porque será lo único que verán con esta cosa. –dijo entre diente, terminando de colocarse el sombrero.

Sus amigos y novia comenzaron a reírse al verlo con el sombrero de león puesto.

-la verdad es que permanecerá con ese sombrero hasta que terminemos la fiesta, Draco. –comento, Theo ladeando una amplia sonrisa. –hechice el sombrero para que no te lo quitaras.

Draco lo miro horrorizado mientras trataba de quitar el sombrero. Los jóvenes estallaron en carcajadas.

-Theo deja tu maldito juego y quítame esta maldita cosa. –exclamo.

-no sé porque te la quieres quitar, Draco, si te queda perfecto el sombrero. –comento, Blaise con burla.

-estoy de acuerdo con Zabini, Malfoy. Ese sombrero te queda como anillo al dedo. –dijo, Harry burlón. Draco cerró los ojos al ver un flash de luz.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto, fulminando con la mirada a Daphne.

-tomándote una foto. –respondió, la rubia entregándole la cámara mágica a Neville. –cuando lo revelas me la das, lo guardare como recuerdo. –dijo, con una jocosa sonrisa.

Neville asintió, sonriéndole. Pero dejo de hacerlo al ver la iracunda mirada de Draco.

-Longbottom quema esa foto o yo mismo me encargare de dañarte esa cámara.

-no lo harás. –afirmo, Pansy arrebatándole la cámara a Neville. –será un bonito recuerdo de ti. –dijo tomándole otra foto.

Draco comenzó a rezongar y tratar de convencer a Theo que le quitara el hechizo, pero el castaño no le hizo caso. Resignado y malhumorado se sentó con los brazos cruzado y fulminado con la mirada a sus amigos que seguían burlándose de él. Hasta que sintió una cálida mano en su pierna.

-anímate, Draco y disfruta de la fiesta. –dijo, Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

-no puedo con esta cosa en mi cabeza. –refunfuño, Draco.

Hermione miro el sombrero y después a él, nuevamente.

-no puedo negar que te ves gracioso con el sombrero, pero sigues siendo sexi para mí. –murmuro, para que solo él escuchara. –además, has logrado ser el centro de atención como siempre. –dijo mirando algunos de sus amigos que comentaban entre si lo divertido que se veía.

Draco hizo una mueca mirando a sus amigos, pero ladeo una pequeña sonrisa.

-bueno, al menos soy mejor alma de la fiesta que tu querido hermano. –aseguro con presunción.

-definitivamente. –apoyo, Hermione sonriendo. Draco sonrió, relajándose.

-está bien, no puedo negar que esto es divertido. Pero lo disfrutare cuando tenga mi venganza. –afirmo, mirándola con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-no esperaba menos de ti. –dijo, Hermione divertida. Su novio le quiño el ojo antes de mirar a sus amigos.

-muy bien, continuemos el juego, Pansy. –exclamo, Draco llamando la atención de sus amigos. –quiero quitarme esto lo más pronto posible. –dijo, señalándose el sombrero.

-por supuesto, querido. –dijo, Pansy con una sonrisa mostrándole la cajita a Hermione. Ella saco la tarjeta y sonrió al leerla.

-¿Cómo se llama la persona que te dio el primer beso?... Draco.

Algunos rezongaron mientras que Draco y Hermione sonrieron.

-eso es trampa, esa pregunta fue muy fácil. –se quejó, Theo.

-cierra la boca, Theo y saca tu tarjeta. –ordeno, Draco.

El castaño lo fulmino con la mirada. Sacando la tarjeta de la caja que Pansy le ofrecía, la leyó.

-¿Cuál es la peor broma que le has hecho a tu amigo? –dijo, Theo sonriendo. –definitivamente la que acabo de hacer ahora mismo contra Draco.

La mayoría de sus amigos soltaron algunas carcajadas. Continuando con el juego, Pansy saco su tarjeta y lo leyó.

-¿alguna vez te has enamorado de tu mejor amigo?... muy fácil. La respuesta es no. jamás me enamoraría de algunos de estos idiota. –afirmo, Pansy orgullosa.

Daphne, Luna, Astoria, Hermione, Draco, Harry, Neville sonrieron mientras Theo y Blaise la miraron ofendido.

-hey, ¿Por qué nos llamas idiota? –pregunto, Blaise.

-porque lo son. Ustedes no sabrían cómo tratar a esta princesa como se debe, les quedaría muy grande el saco. –respondió, Pansy sonriendo.

Theo y Blaise bufaron. El moreno saco su tarjeta y lo leyó. Sus amigos fruncieron las cejas, al verlo incómodo.

-y bien, ¿Qué dice? –pregunto, Daphne.

-no lo leeré. –respondió, Blaise arrugando la tarjeta. – y la respuesta es sí…

Algunos iban a rezongar contra el moreno, pero Draco hechizo la tarjeta, apropiándose del papel.

-maldita sea, ¿Qué haces? –comento, Blaise molesto.

-quiero saber a qué estaba respondiendo… -decía, Draco desdoblando la tarjeta. -¿eres virgen? –leyó en voz alta.

Theo y Draco soltaron algunas carcajadas sin consideración hacia su amigo mientras otros sonreían disimuladamente.

-Blaise eres virgen. –exclamo, Theo con burla.

-sí, y ¿Qué?, tú también lo eres y no me estoy riendo. –comento, Blaise con iracundo.

-sí, pero tú eres diferente. Yo jamás he dicho o demostrado que no soy virgen, en cambio tu siempre andas diciendo que te acostado con alguna chica. –refuto, Theo sonriendo.

-solo eres un mentiroso fanfarrón. –dijo, Daphne con burla.

Blaise la fulmino con la mirada.

Draco miro a Hermione.

-y esto es solo el comienzo de mi venganza. –afirmo, sonriendo.

Hermione sonrió mirando como Theo, Daphne y Pansy seguían molestando a Blaise.

-será muy divertido esta noche. –murmuro.

-lo será, ya lo veras. –prometió, Draco.

Después de terminar de molestar a Blaise, Pansy continúo con la tercera y última ronda. Y como había dicho, Draco. La noche fue divertida; ya que las preguntas fueron incomodas para muchos por lo que, solo Luna, Hermione y Pansy se salvaron de algún castigo mientras los demás no. Blaise fue castigado por Draco, haciendo que el sombrero de león que él tenía, fuera duplicado. El moreno trato de eludir el castigo, pero Draco lo inmovilizo y le coloco el sombrero. Theo por su parte, fue castigado por Daphne. Ella le pidió a Luna que le prestara un sombrero de águila, el castaño no se incomodó con el castigo.

Harry por su parte fue castigado por Blaise, obligado a tener un sombrero de serpiente; ya que se había burlado abiertamente de él con la anterior pregunta. Neville recibió el mismo castigo del sombrero por parte de Pansy; ya que la pelinegra consideraba que era lo correcto siendo amigo de Harry. Astoria por su parte fue castigada por Neville, duplicando el sombrero de Daphne. Considerando que siendo su hermana debía parecerse.

El resto de la noche, los jóvenes se tomaron fotos, compartieron anécdotas y bromearon como si hubiesen sido amigos de toda la vida. Al principio había sido incómodo para todos, pero definitivamente todos estaban formando una verdadera relación de amistad y confianza, sin hacer excepción de persona sea por su familia, sangre o casa.


	38. Divulgando la Verdad

A dos días de víspera navidad, Hermione junto a su novio y hermano se prepararon para tocar el traslador que la elfa de Adrián Pucey le entrego para encontrarse. Tocando el cepillo hechizado, los tres fueron trasladados hacia algún lugar de la costa de Gran Bretaña. Adrián al verla sonrió, pero le desconcertó la presencia de Draco.

-Hermione, bienvenida. –saludo, Adrián con una afable sonrisa. –Potter, Malfoy. –saludo con asentimiento de cabeza a los jóvenes magos, siendo correspondido de la misma manera.

-hola, Adrián. –saludo, Hermione con una sonrisa.

-es un gusto volver a verte… ¿Cómo has estado?

-muy bien, y ¿Qué tal tú?

-muy bien también. Pero sé que si estás aquí es para algo más importante que ver mi encantadora presencia. –comento, Adrián bromeando.

Hermione sonrió. Draco frunció las cejas mientras Harry miraba divertido la expresión seria del rubio platinado.

-ven, te mostrare a donde mi padre decidió enterrar a tu madre. Espero que sea agradable para ti. –dijo, Adrián mientras guiaba al grupo. –si te molesta, podríamos moverla a donde tú quieras. Solo lo dices y yo lo hare. –afirmo con solemnidad. Hermione no dijo nada.

Adentrándose en el área boscosa de la cosa, los cuatros jóvenes caminaron en silencio por unos 5 minutos hasta que Adrián anuncio que ya estaban llegando. Hermione vio una tumba que estaba rodeada por hermosas flores de orquídeas y rosas blancas. Ella se acercó lentamente hasta arrodillarse frente a la tumba. Adrián, Harry y Draco se quedaron atrás, dándole espacio a ella.

Hermione leyó las letras esculpidas.

-Héléna Jean Leblanc, "Aquí yace la mujer más increíble que alguien ha tenido la dicha de conocer" –murmuro con una voz ronca. –me hubiera encantado conocerte… saber que herede de ti… ¿si compartimos los mismos gustos?... y hablar hasta las cosas más triviales que pueda existir en este mundo…

Hermione estiro su mano hasta tocar la tumba de su madre y cerró los ojos.

-no sabes cuánto lamento no haberte conocido… -afirmo, saliéndole lágrimas de los ojos. –mi padre te arrebato la vida, sin darnos la oportunidad de conocernos, mamá… No puedo recordar tu aroma o tu rostro, ni tu risa o lo que te disgustaba… ¿no sé si estas orgullosa de mi o si te disgusta algo de mí?... lo único que tengo son recuerdos dolorosos de ti. –se lamentó, sollozando.

-no es así, Hermione. –susurro, Draco abrazándola por la espalda. –su aroma es la libertad que te aseguro para que nunca vivieras bajo la sombra de tu padre… su rostro es el amor con que te entrego a tus padres adoptivo… su risa fue la felicidad de que tendrías tanto amor como si ella en persona te lo estuviera dando y su disgusto es que no valores todo lo hizo pensando solo en ti. –afirmo, estrechándola entre sus brazos al sentirla que se estremecía. –puedo asegurarte que a donde ella esta, se siente muy orgullosa como yo lo siento de ti, Hermione… eres una extraordinaria bruja que nunca decepcionas.

-la extraño, Draco… la extraño. –susurro con voz estrangulada.

Draco solo asintió, abrazándola.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Adrián frunció las cejas, confundido al ver a Draco abrazar y consolar a Hermione con mucha confianza.

-Draco y Hermione son realmente novios. No por el contrato, sino porque se aman. –le comento, Harry al ver su expresión.

-¿Qué dices? –pregunto, el castaño sorprendido.

Harry asintió con seriedad.

-Draco y Hermione son pareja desde el cuarto año. Es por eso que él peleo contigo por ella… Hermione era su novia.

Adrián lo miro con incredulidad.

-¿estás seguro de eso?

-sí, ellos mismo me lo contaron. –afirmo, Harry sin duda.

Adrián miro detenidamente hacia la joven pareja que continuaban abrazados, hasta que miro a Harry.

-ahora entiendo porque Hermione me dijo que no tenía problema con Malfoy. Y porque él esta tan cómodo con ella. –comento con seriedad. -él no la trata mal, ¿verdad? –pregunto, mirando a Harry.

-puedo decir muchas cosas de Malfoy. Pero, definitivamente no puedo negar que sabe cómo tratar a Hermione.

Adrián asintió.

-bueno, me alegra de que Malfoy este con ella porque quiere y no por que se sienta atado por el contrato matrimonial que hizo con Riddle. –dijo con sinceridad.

-Hermione ha roto ese contrato. –le comunico, Harry.

Adrián sonrió.

-entonces, Malfoy de verdad quiere a Hermione… -comento. –ahora me agrada, más que cuando era un niño. –afirmo, mirando a Harry.

-no te emociones mucho, no creo que a él le agrades para nada. –aseguro, Harry con una sonrisa.

Adrián lo miro confundido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Malfoy es muy celoso y has demostrado mucho interés en Hermione… -respondió, Harry. –Créeme cuando te digo que no eres su persona favorita.

Adrián asintió.

-entiendo. Ahora… -comenzó a decir, Adrián. –aclare todo. –afirmo, viendo que la joven pareja se acercaba a ellos.

-bien. –aprobó, Harry.

-vamos a regresar a la casa, Potter. –le comunico, Draco acercándose junto a Hermione.

Harry asintió, colocándose a lado de Hermione.

-¿te encuentras mejor? –le pregunto a su hermana, abrazándola.

Hermione ladeo una pequeña sonrisa.

-sí, mejor. –le respondió, antes de mirar a Adrián. –gracias por lo que tus padres y tu han hecho por mi madre y por mí. –dijo con sinceridad.

-ha sido todo un placer por nuestra parte, Hermione. Tu madre fue una mujer extraordinaria y no tengo duda que tú también lo eres. –afirmo, Adrián con una cálida sonrisa.

-gracias. –respondió, Hermione con una sonrisa. –ha sido un hermoso lugar a donde la han colocado; por lo que seguiré viniendo aquí.

-lo que tu consideres mejor, Hermione. –afirmo, el castaño complaciente. –Como te dije antes, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites… –comento. –si quieres puedes verme como el hermano mayor que nunca has tenido… -propuso. –si puedo ayudarte en algo, no dudes en pedírmela.

Hermione asintió, acercándose a él, dándole una abrazo.

-gracias, Adrián. –dijo con sinceridad, separándose.

Adrián asintió y miro a Draco. El rubio platinado tenía la boca apretada, formando una línea en sus labios.

-cuídala, Malfoy.

Draco asintió con seriedad.

-lo hago, Pucey.

Adrián asintió. Mirando a los dos, ladeo una sonrisa

-también les deseo lo mejor para su relación. –dijo, sorprendiendo a Draco y Hermione. –Potter me conto la verdad sobre su relación.

Draco y Hermione miraron a Harry confundido. El mago resoplo.

-Pucey estaba confundido al verlos enante y le explique un poco sobre ustedes.

-cierto. –apoyo, Adrián. –y la verdad me alegra que no le hayas dado la espalda a Hermione a pesar de saber quién era su padre realmente. –le dijo a Draco con solemnidad. –te respeto y es por eso quiero que también cuentes conmigo para lo que necesites, Draco. –afirmo, extendiendo su mano.

Draco lo miro por unos segundos, hasta que asintió, estrechándole la mano.

-está bien. Muchas gracias, Adrián. –dijo, Draco ladeando una sonrisa.

Despidiéndose del mago, los tres desaparecieron.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

En la víspera de navidad, Harry y Hermione asistieron a la cena de navidad que habían organizado los Malfoy a las personas más allegadas de ellos. Especialmente la de su hijo. Blaise, Theo, la familia Greengrass, la señora Parkinson y su hija asistieron a la reunión. Aunque al principio fue incómodo para Harry y Hermione tratar con los Greengrass y la señora Parkinson, en corto tiempo todos conversaban.

-pido disculpa si mis padres te ha incomodado con sus palabras. –comento, Astoria acercándose a Harry al verlo suspirar después de haber hablado con Paris Greengrass.

Harry la miro y le sonrió.

-no tienes que disculparte de nada, tu padre ha sido muy amable. Solo me hizo algunas preguntas, pero nada que me incomodara. –afirmo.

Astoria asintió con una sonrisa.

-me alegra. Mi papá muchas veces puede ser un poco pesado con sus comentarios.

-descuida, no lo ha sido conmigo. Todo lo contrario, me felicito por apoyar y hacer lo correcto con Hermione y a los Malfoy. –le tranquilizo, Harry.

Astoria ladeo una amplia sonrisa.

-bueno, mi papá siempre ha valorado la lealtad. Es algo que siempre nos ha inculcado a mi hermana y a mí desde pequeña. –aseguro, la castaña. –podrías haberle dado la espalda a Hermione y estar con tus amigos y tu novia, pero hiciste todo lo contrario. Apoyaste no solo a Hermione, sino que también has sido justo con Draco. –comento. –Realmente ha sido increíble lo que has hecho, y es algo que admiro mucho de ti.

Harry se sonrojo por sus palabras.

-yo... no sé qué decirte. –dijo, incomodo.

-no tienes nada que decir, Harry. Solo quería decirte que puedes considerarme tu amiga como lo hago con Hermione. –le dijo, Astoria ladeándole una cálida sonrisa.

Harry asintió.

-gracias, Astoria. –dijo, sonriendo con sinceridad.

El resto de la noche fue muy amena para todos.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Durante la semana antes del año nuevo, Harry y Hermione organizaron todo lo necesario para la reunión que se realizaría en el Grimmauld place en el año nuevo. Invitando a Luna, Neville, Tonks con su madre e hijo, algunos Weasley, los Malfoy y los nuevos amigos de Slytherin.

En la víspera de año nuevo, Harry recibió a cada uno de sus invitados mientras Hermione se aseguró que todo estuviera en orden. Con poca incomodidad entre sus invitados, Harry y Hermione estaban satisfecho que sus nuevos amigos de Slytherin y los Weasley se estaban llevando bien. En especial, George y Fred con Theo, Draco y Blaise. Por otro lado, fueron testigo de la reconciliación de las hermanas Black y de un nuevo inicio entre sus familias. Aunque Draco se había molestado por la presencia de Adrián, se tranquilizó al ver su interés en su amiga Pansy.

Aunque había sido un año muy difícil más para unos que otros, todos tenían la esperanza que las cosas serían mejores para el año nuevo que se aproximaba.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Expreso de Hogwarts**

Harry, Hermione, Luna y Neville se encontraban en el compartimiento, charlando.

-entonces, ¿Cuándo dejaran de ocultar que Malfoy y tu son novio? –pregunto, Neville.

-Draco cree que lo mejor será mañana. –respondió, Hermione.

-y ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que ya no tendrás que ocultar tu relación? –le pregunto, Luna

-aliviada por una parte, pero por otro lado preocupada. –dijo, Hermione con sinceridad.

-no es para menos, Hermione. Nuestros compañeros son bastante estúpido cuando se trata de algo que esta fuera de lugar según sus estándares. –comento, Luna. –lo mejor que puedes hacer es ignorar todo lo que dicen como lo has hecho hasta ahora. Y más porque contaras con el apoyo de Malfoy.

-Luna tiene razón, Hermione. Y no solo contaras con el apoyo de Malfoy, sino de sus amigos. –apoyo, Neville.

-además, mereces vivir con libertad. Y solo podrás hacerlo cuando no sigas ocultando tu relación con Malfoy como si le estuvieras debiendo a alguien. –afirmo, Harry con seriedad.

Hermione asintió.

-muchas gracias, chicos. No sé qué fuera de mí, sin ustedes. –dijo con sinceridad.

-tú has hecho mucho por nosotros, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti. –aseguro, Neville con una sonrisa.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **El Gran Comedor**

Harry que tenía por costumbre desayunar en la mesa de Slytherin fue sorprendido cuando Pansy le advirtió que se aproximaba Ginny junto a su hermano Ronald. Él se giró, viendo a los dos pelirrojos con un paquete en la mano. Ginny le sonrió.

-Harry, hola. –lo saludo.

-Ginny. –respondió, Harry con un asentimiento de cabeza. -¿sucede algo? –pregunto mirando con cautela a los dos pelirrojo.

-solo queríamos darte nuestras felicitaciones de navidades y entregarte esto. –respondió, Ginny mostrándole el paquete. –mi mamá te lo envía, espera que te guste.

Harry acepto el regalo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-gracias, dígale a la señora Molly que muchas gracias. –dijo, afable.

La pelirroja asintió.

-mi mamá también dijo que si en la pascua puedes aceptar su invitación de ir a la casa, desea que pases tiempo con nosotros y recordar un poco los viejos tiempo. –comento, Ron con sinceridad.

Harry lo miro apenado.

-lo siento, Ron. Pero ya tengo planes para esos días. –afirmo.

Ron lo miro con disgusto, antes de mirar a Hermione que desayunaba tranquilamente, ignorándolos.

-seguramente, "tu hermana" te tendrá demasiado ocupado. –comento, el pelirrojo entre diente.

-¡Ron! –dijo, Ginny preocupada.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Hermione en esto? –pregunto, Harry molesto.

Hermione miro con preocupación que su "hermano" y su examigo probablemente se agarraría a golpe.

-¿Qué tiene que ver? Todo tiene que ver. Parece que no puedes hacer nada sin que ella este a tu lado. –aseguro, Ron molesto.

-estas celoso, comadreja. Sientes que te han relegado de tu puesto de mejor amigo, de mejor hermano. –comento, Theo con una burlona sonrisa.

Algunos de sus amigos sonrieron.

-cierra la maldita boca, Nott. No tienes derecho a meterte donde no te llaman. –ordeno, el pelirrojo.

-en realidad es muy difícil no meterse cuando estas al frente de nuestra mesa e interrumpiendo nuestro desayuno con tu histeria. –comento, Pansy.

Ron la fulmino con la mirada.

-es mejor que te vayas a tu mesa, Ron y nos dejes tranquilo. –afirmo, Harry serio. –y para que te quede claro, mis planes tiene que ver más con algunas salidas con los gemelos, no con "mi hermana" como tanto dices.

-sí, claro. Solo son mentiras. –comento, Ron.

Draco soltó un ruidoso suspiro antes de levantarse y mirar al pelirrojo.

-¿no tienes comida que devorar, comadreja? ¿Por qué mejor no le haces caso a Potter y te vas a tu lugar? Estoy harto de escuchar tus lloriqueos. –aseguro. –ya saludaste a Potter, ya le entregaron su regalo, diste el mensaje de tu madre y ya obtuvieron su respuesta. Punto. Ahora vete. –ordeno, Draco con firmeza.

Ron tenía la cara enrojecía de la ira que sentía.

-tu no me manda, Malfoy.

-Ron, vámonos. No te busques problema. –murmuro, Ginny tratando de jalar a su hermano.

-no, no puedo dejar esto así. –afirmo, Ron sacudiéndose de la mano de su hermana. –No sé cómo has podido escoger a esa escoria sobre mi familia, sobre mi hermana… esa maldita… –decía con rencor.

Ron no pudo terminar de decir todo lo que opinaba al salir expulsado hacia atrás. Ginny jadeo horrorizada al ver su hermano caer sobre algunos estudiantes que caminaba cerca de la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso, Malfoy? –reclamo Ginny al ver que Draco había sido el causante del hechizo contra su hermano.

-porque no voy a permitir que el escupido de tu hermano siga diciendo estupideces contra mi novia. –respondió, Draco alto y claro.

Ginny lo miro en shock, así como todos lo que se encontraban presente ante la declaración.

-¿Qué has dicho? –pregunto, Ginny mirando a Draco, Harry y Hermione, sorprendida.

-me escuchaste muy bien, Weasley. No permitiré que el estúpido de tu hermano sigue hablando mal de Hermione… -decía, enojado. –ya he soportado suficiente, pero ya no tengo que hacerlo más. –mirando a Ron que lo observaba atónito. –si vuelves a dirigirte a mi novia como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora, no dudes comadreja que me encargare de ti. –dijo, mirándolo con frialdad. –que no se te olvide quienes son mi familia y de que casa provengo. –siseo con rotundidad.

Todos en el gran comedor se quedaron en silencio y sin alguien que hiciera algún movimiento de hablar o comer. Draco miro a todos su alrededor, antes de mirar a Hermione preocupado de que hubiera publicado su noviazgo diferente a lo que había pensado. Es decir, más reservado. Al mirarla, ella le ladeo una cálida sonrisa.

-sabía que tenías pensado la manera de dar a conocer nuestra relación, pero no pensé que lo harías tan rápido y menos de esta forma. –comento, Hermione con un tono de burla.

Draco se encogió de hombro.

-bueno, esta no era la manera que lo tenía pensado. Pero ya sabes cómo me molesta escuchar algunos estúpidos sin cerebros hablar mal de ti. Esto ya no lo podía permitir pasar. –aseguro.

Sus amigos sonrieron al escuchar su explicación.

-¿desde… desde cuando son novios? –pregunto, Ginny mirando a Hermione.

-desde cuarto año, Ginny… -respondió. Algunos soltaron jadeo de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo? –comento, la pelirroja con los ojos abiertos.

-lo hubiera sabido hace tiempo, Ginny. –afirmo, Harry. –pero cuando nos empezaste de acusar de que te habíamos engañado y toda esas tonterías, no valía la pena aclararte nada. Porque ya tú te habías hecho tus ideas.

Ginny lo miro avergonzada.

-yo… -empezó a decir, la pelirroja.

-no pierdas tu tiempo excusándote, Ginny. Ya todo pasó. –comento, Harry con seriedad. –y mejor aléjense de nosotros. No quiero problema. –afirmo, mirando a Ron que lo miraba con la boca abierta en shock.

Harry y Draco se volvieron a sentar, ignorando a los pelirrojos que parecía estar paralizada en shock. Saliendo de la sorpresa, Ron comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Pero, Ginny lo detuvo con una furiosa mirada.

-basta, Ronald. Sino le diré a mamá lo que estas provocando. –afirmo.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos asustados por su palabra.

-vamos a regresar a nuestra mesa. –ordeno, Ginny entre dientes.

Ron dudo, pero lo hizo al ver la mirada determinada de su hermana que lo hechizaría, sino le hacía caso.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Mesa Slytherin**

-al parecer la comadreja menor ha entendido que ha cometido un terrible error con ustedes… –comento, Daphne. –en especial a ti, Potter. –afirmo, mirando al pelinegro. –Seguramente estará arrepintiéndose de haber mandado a la mierda su relación por sus celos sin fundamentos.

-de la que te salvaste, Potter. –dijo, Theo con una burlona sonrisa.

Harry frunció las cejas.

-no entiendo lo que quieres decir, Nott. –comento, confundido.

-bueno, imagínate por un momento que te hubieras casado con ella. Te imaginas la clase de vida que hubieras tenido. –comenzó a decir, sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacía. –Seguro que esa mujer te hubiera dominado desde la primera noche de tu luna de miel con un látigo. –sus amigos sonrieron mientras Harry se sonrojo. –porque mira como su hermano la miro espantado cuando ella le hablo.

El grupo de amigos se carcajearon, continuando con su desayuno como si nada hubiera pasado. Draco y Hermione se miraron por un momento, hasta que él le quiño un ojo. Hermione sonrió feliz al saber que contaba con el amor de su vida en todas las circunstancias.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Después que en todo Hogwarts se enteraran de la relación entre Draco y Hermione. Algunos magos y brujas lo miraban enojados o con envidia mientras que otros murmuraban sacando sus propias conclusiones de porque Draco estaba con Hermione. Algunos afirmaban que Draco estaba por conveniencia con Hermione; ya que ella es la "hermana" del salvador de la comunidad mágica. Algunos por otro lado decían que su relación solo era una farsa para que nadie siguiera molestando a Harry sobre Hermione. Y que en realidad, Harry y Hermione eran novios.

o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Sala Común de Slytherin**

-¿Quién en su sano juicio puede creer esa semejante tontería? –comento, Draco. –Acaso me ven tan desesperado de cubrirle la espalda a Potter para supuestamente fingir una relación con "su novia" –pregunto, soltando un bufido.

-vamos, Draco. Es normal que estén sacando sus propias conclusiones cuando desconocen la verdad sobre su relación. –comento, Pansy.

-sí, pero estúpido el que lo cree. –afirmo, Draco.

-cierto, pero es algo que tendrás que acostumbrarte. Porque cuando la comunidad se entere, será peor. –aseguro, Blaise con seriedad.

-¿ya le avisaste a tus padres de lo que hiciste? –le pregunto, Daphne.

-sí, ya lo saben.

-¿y que te dijeron? –pregunto, Pansy.

-que tuviera cuidado. –respondió mirando algunos de sus compañeros de casa que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-es lo sensato. –apoyo, Theo con seriedad al captar las miradas. –hay muchos aquí que perdieron a sus padres o a sus familiares y otros están en la cárcel. No creo que estén contento que estés con Hermione, a quien considera que es una traidora.

-lo sé, pero que se jodan. –comento, Draco con frialdad. –no dejare a Hermione, para complacer a los demás.

-lo sabemos, pero mientras estemos en Hogwarts cualquiera pueden intentar algo contra Hermione o a ti. –afirmo, Daphne. –no olvidemos lo que le sucedió a Potter… eso podría ocurrir contigo o esta vez contra Hermione.

Draco la miro, preocupado.

-bueno, mejor dejemos el tema y hablemos de algo más divertido. –sugirió, Pansy al percibir lo tenso que se había vuelto el ambiente entre ellos. –hablemos de la fiesta de navidad… estuvo divertida, ¿verdad?

Sus amigos lo miraron extrañado, pero Pansy en respuesta movió la cabeza, señalando a Draco que se veía angustiado.

-¿Qué opinas, Draco? –pregunto, Theo golpeándolo en el hombro.

Draco lo miro con seriedad.

-¿Qué te sucedes, Theo? ¿Por qué me golpeas?

-te hizo una pregunta, pero como no respondiste… te golpeo. –explico, Blaise tranquilamente.

Draco frunció las cejas.

-¿sobre qué me preguntaste? -dijo, mirando al castaño.

Theo en ese momento vio a Astoria entrando, sonriendo maliciosamente miro a su amigo.

-bueno Pansy hablaba sobre la fiesta de navidad y te preguntaba si viste a nuestra querida y pequeña Tory interesada en el infame salvador del mundo mágico.

-¿Qué dijiste? –exclamo, Astoria sonrojada de la vergüenza

Sus amigos, excepto su hermana se carcajearon al ver su reacción.

o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

En un desolado salón de clase de Hogwarts, se encontraba algunos estudiantes de Slytherin reunidos soltando insultos contra Draco y sus amigos.

-ese maldito traidor debe pagar por lo que nos ha hecho. –afirmo, un mago de cabello castaño-rojizo, ojos verdes y piel blanca.

-Jon tiene razón, no podemos permitir que Malfoy siga impune de su traición. –afirmo, Bulstrode con odio.

-¿y qué haremos para que pague? –pregunto, Goyle.

-algo que le marcara toda su vida. –comento, Tracey Davis sonriendo.

-¿ya has pensado en algo, Tracey? –pregunto, Jon Burke.

-no, pero conozco a algunos amigos que podrían idear un buen plan para vengarnos de Malfoy y su pandilla. –aseguro, la bruja.

-entonces, contacta con ellos y empecemos a planear nuestra venganza. –ordeno, Jon. –no solo haremos que sufran, sino que haremos que jamás nos olviden. –afirmo.

Sus amigos asintieron con una malévola y fría sonrisa.


	39. Explicaciones Pendientes 2

Harry y Hermione se dirigían a la clase de pociones, cuando escucharon a Ginny gritarle, detrás de ellos. Ellos se detuvieron y se giraron, para mirarla.

-Harry, ¿puedes hablar conmigo un momento? –pregunto, Ginny.

-los dejare solos. –comento, Hermione.

-no tan lejos. Malfoy me patearía el trasero si te pierdo de vista. –afirmo, Harry con las cejas fruncidas. Hermione rodo los ojos.

-no exageres. –comento, la castaña alejándose.

Harry no le quito la mirada hasta que la vio sentarse a unos 8 metros de él. Ginny que vio la interacción, carraspeo llamando su atención. Él se giró, mirándola con seriedad.

-dime, Ginny. ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?

La pelirroja respiro profundamente.

-yo… yo quería disculparme contigo por todo lo que te dije y te acuse cuando querías terminar conmigo… y cuando estabas decidido a defender a Hermione.

Harry frunció las cejas.

-¿Por qué me lo pides ahora? ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes? –pregunto, el pelinegro atravesándola con la mirada. –déjame responder… porque ahora sabes que Hermione esta con Malfoy y no conmigo como siempre había dicho. –dijo, entre diente. Ginny lo miro, avergonzada.

-es verdad, no lo puedo negar. –acepto. –Sé que es demasiado tarde para haberte creído, pero por favor, quiero que me entiendas… -comento, afligida.

-¿entender, que? –pregunto confundido.

-de porque pensé tan mal de ti y de… Hermione. –respondió en voz baja.

Harry la miro por un momento, hasta que asintió.

-está bien, Ginny. Te escucho.

La pelirroja lo miro incomoda.

-pocos días antes que muriera el director Dumbledore, vi que cambiaste mucho tu forma de tratar a Hermione… estabas muy pendiente de ella, todo lo que hacía y hasta estabas con ella en la biblioteca, algo que sé que no te gusta. Le mentías diciendo que yo estaba ocupada, solo para estar con ella. Yo te escuche. –afirmo, mirándolo molesta.

Harry iba protestar, pero la pelirroja continúo.

-empecé a sospechar que sentías algo diferente por Hermione.

-¿y porque no me preguntaste si era así o era otra cosa?

Ginny apretó la boca.

-¿Cómo demonios iba a preguntarte si te sentías atraído por Hermione? –comento, fulminándolo con la mirada. –tenía miedo que me confirmaras mis peores temores y que termináramos. Pero aun así, ocurrió. –dijo, abatida. –tu terminaste conmigo.

-sí, es verdad que te termine. Pero lo hice para protegerte, porque no quería que Voldemort supiera de nuestra relación y te volvieras un objetivo de él, para hacerme daño. –afirmo, mirándola a los ojos. –me importabas, Ginny. Y por eso jamás me hubiera perdonado si algo te hubiera sucedido por mi culpa.

La pelirroja asintió, tragando en seco al ver la verdad en sus ojos verdes.

-ahora lo sé, pero no en ese momento. Me llene de resentimiento contra ti y contra Hermione. Sentí que tu solo estabas jugando con mi sentimiento y que en realidad a la que quería era a Hermione. –aseguro.

-desde que he conocido a Hermione, la he querido. Pero siempre fui honesto con todos de que para mí es como mi hermana. Nunca mentí y no miento al decir que solo le amo como mi hermana mayor y nada más. Si notaste mi cambio con ella en ese momento, fue porque Malfoy me dijo quién era ella y lo que le estaba sucediendo. –afirmo, Harry.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –pregunto, Ginny sorprendida.

-no podía. Malfoy me lanzo un hechizo para que yo no le dijera a nadie sobre el origen de su padre, hasta que el mismo Voldemort lo dijera. Malfoy temía que yo divulgara la verdad y metiera en problema a Hermione. Eran válidas sus preocupaciones. –le explico con sinceridad.

-entonces, es verdad que Hermione y Malfoy son novios de hace mucho tiempo. –murmuro, Ginny sin todavía poder creerlo. Harry asintió.

-sí, Hermione me lo confeso todo cuando pudo.

-y yo como una idiota pensado otras cosas. –se dijo, lamentándose. –si hubiera sabido todo esto, yo no hubiera dicho tantas cosas que…

-ya no importa, Ginny. Lo hecho, hecho esta. –interrumpió, Harry con firmeza. –las cosas entre nosotros no funciono.

-te equivocas, Harry. Las cosas hubieran podido funcionar si me hubieras dicho esto cuando te busque en la casa. Pero no me dijiste nada… -reprocho, Ginny con fiereza.

-¿y en qué momento querías que te dijera algo? ¿Cuándo? –pregunto, Harry molesto. -¿Cuándo tú y Ron hablaban mal de Hermione, acusándola de traidora? ¿Cuándo me acusabas de que ella me interesaba más que una hermana? ¿Cuándo Ron lanzaba insulto a mi hermana? O ¿Cuándo me hacían escoger entre Hermione y tú, y tu familia? –comento, fulminándola con la mirada.

-me equivoque, lo siento. –murmuro, la pelirroja apenada.

-me heriste, Ginny. ¿No sabes cuánto? –afirmo, Harry con tristeza. –no creíste en mí. Me hiciste escoger entre tú y mi hermana, en vez de tratar de apoyarme y comprenderme. No quisiste escucharme, sino que decidiste escuchar lo que querías creer. Y lo peor es que has decidido ahora creerme, solo porque te diste cuenta que Hermione en realidad esta con Malfoy, y no conmigo.

Ginny trago en seco, sin saber que decir.

-no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy por haberte fallado, Harry. Espero que puedas perdonarme… -dijo, abatida. El pelinegro hizo una mueca de sonrisa.

-aunque me dolió como termino las cosas entre nosotros, creo que fue lo mejor para los dos, Ginny… -comenzó a decir, Harry sin dudarlo. La pelirroja lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Por qué… porque dices eso?

-tienes tu propia luz, Ginny. Tienes claros tus pensamientos y no dudas en defenderlo, yo respeto eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto, Ginny confundida.

-que aunque tú y yo hubiéramos seguido siendo novios, jamás hubieras aceptado mi relación fraternal con Hermione y menos aún con sus amigos de Slytherin. –afirmo. –eso en algún momento hubiera resentido nuestra relación y las cosas podrían haber acabado peor de lo que sucedió cuando termine contigo. Por eso creo que fue lo mejor.

Ginny no objeto sus palabras, porque sabía que era cierto. Ella sabía que tanto Harry como ella, tenían sus caracteres. Y ninguno de los dos iba dar marcha atrás con respecto a los Slytherin y menos sobre la hija de Voldemort.

-si tan solo, Hermione no fuera hija de Voldemort… -comento, Ginny afligida.

-pero lo es, y aun así, Hermione sigue siendo la misma de siempre. –dijo, Harry tranquilamente. –no importa quién es tu padre, tú sangre o tú casa, Ginny. Lo único que importa es la lealtad, el amor y el respeto que alguien te da. –ladeando una triste sonrisa. –espero que algún día comprendas lo que te digo, Ginny. Porque quiero que sepas que jamás me separare de Hermione, sea por ti o por cualquiera otra persona. –afirmo. –cuídate, Ginny. –dijo, Harry despidiéndose.

El pelinegro se acercó a Hermione.

-¿estás bien? –le pregunto, la castaña.

-sí, vamos. –aseguro, Harry.

Hermione asintió, alejándose junto con Harry hacia el salón de Poción. Ginny suspiro.

-si tan solo no existieras, Hermione. –murmuro con anhelo, dirigiéndose hacia su torre.

o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o

Después de dos días que Draco había revelado su noviazgo con la hija de Voldemort, el profeta público su relación. La reacción de la comunidad fue totalmente negativa contra los Malfoy y las personas más cercanas a la joven pareja. Luna siendo la más cercana a Hermione tuvo que soportar las molestias de algunos de sus compañeros.

-no puedo creer que seas aliada y amiga de una traidora y de esas asquerosa serpiente, Lovegood. –dijo, Corner con desprecio.

-definitivamente eres una loca por estar de amiga con esa asquerosa gente. –afirmo, Leanne empujándola.

-vamos a darte una lección para que aprenda lo que le sucede a los que le gusta estar con las serpiente. –afirmo, Anthony.

-déjenme en paz. –pidió, Luna tratando de soltarse del agarre de Hannah y otra chica.

-lo haremos cuando aprendas la lección. –afirmo, Zacharias apuntándola con su varita.

-¡hey! Imbéciles, ¿Qué están haciendo? –exclamo, Blaise al ver a los magos reunidos con Luna acorralada.

-vete de aquí, escoria. –ordeno, Smith apuntándolo.

Blaise arqueo una ceja. Theo que estaba junto a él, ladeo una burlona sonrisa.

-en serio quieres meterte en problema con nosotros, cobarde.

-¿a quién llamas cobarde? –comento, Corner molesto.

-a ustedes por supuesto. 6 contra 1, ¿Qué valientes son? –respondió, Theo con ironía.

-mira quien habla, la voz de la experiencia. –comento, Anthony.

-no recuerdo que alguna vez, yo haya hecho lo que ustedes le están haciendo a Lovegood. –afirmo, el castaño.

Hannah y su compañera soltaron a Luna, al sentir vergüenza por las palabras del Slytherin.

-seguramente están buscando alguna patética excusa para explicar su cobardía contra su propia compañera. –comento, Blaise con frialdad.

-yo mejor me voy. –dijo, Leanne avergonzada.

-esto no se quedara así. –prometió, Zacharias.

-solo son habladurías. –aseguro, Theo con burla.

El mago lo fulmino con la mirada antes de alejarse con sus amigos. Theo miro a Luna que se acomodaba la ropa.

-¿estás bien?

Luna le sonrió.

-sí, gracias por haberme ayudado. –comento, mirando a los dos.

-no hay problema, solo buscábamos una excusa para darles algunas lecciones a algunos estúpidos. –aseguro, el castaño con sinceridad.

-de igual forma, gracias por su ayuda. –dijo, Luna tranquilamente.

-no hay de que, Luna. ¿Para que están los amigos de tus amigos?, sino es para ayudarse cuando lo necesites. –comento, sonriéndole.

Ella asintió. Blaise arqueo una ceja, mirando a su amigo. Theo lo ignoro.

-¿y para a dónde vas?

-voy al comedor, me entere que están sirviendo delicioso postre. –respondió con una sonrisa.

-entonces, te acompañare. Hay una idea que se me ha ocurrido y quería compartirla contigo. A ver si podríamos hacer un negocio junto. –comento, mientras comenzaron a caminar.

Ninguno de los dos notó que Blaise se había alejado de ellos por el pasillo contrario.

-¿un negocio de qué? –pregunto, Luna confundida.

-sobre tus creaciones y el negocio que quiere hacer Blaise cuando salga del colegio. –respondió.

-¿y de que se trata el negocio de Blaise?

-Blaise dile. –dijo, Theo mirando hacia un lado. Pero noto por primera vez que su amigo no estaba. -¿Cuándo se fue, Blaise? Ni siquiera se despidió. –pregunto, mirando hacia atrás.

-seguro tenía algo importante que hacer. –comento, Luna despreocupadamente.

-puede ser. –concedió, Theo extrañado.

Encogiéndose de hombro, continúo caminando con la rubia.

-te explicare el negocio de Blaise y lo que tú y yo podremos conseguir si nos unimos con tu creatividad y mi ingenio. –afirmo, Theo.

-está bien, te escucho. –acepto, Luna.

El castaño asintió con una sonrisa, y empezó a explicarle todo a la bruja, ignorando que todos los que lo veían, lo miraban como si de repente le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

O0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o

-¡maldito, Theo! ¿Cómo se le ocurre ignorarme por esa Lunática?... es que no se da de cuenta que Lovegood no le conviene. Pero bueno, allá él y esa loca. –gruño, Blaise mientras se dirigía a la mazmorra.

Girando en una esquina, choco con un alguien. Siendo más fuerte y alto, solo se tambaleo mientras la bruja cayó al suelo.

-idiota, es que no te fijas. –grito, la bruja levantándose.

-lo mismo digo, Weasley. –dijo, Blaise mordaz.

-tenía que ser un Slytherin. –mascullo, Ginny mirándolo con repudio.

-y tú, tenías que ser una comadreja. –respondió con desdén. Mirándola fijamente, noto que había estado llorando. -¿Qué sucede, Weasley? No pudiste verme, porque estaba llorando a mares por tu Potter. –dijo, burlonamente. –me imagino que te has llamado a ti misma estúpida, tanta veces que has perdido la cuenta y la vista.

-ese no es tu problema, maldito. –aseguro, la pelirroja furiosa.

-cierto. Pero la próxima fíjate por donde caminas. –aconsejo, el moreno tranquilamente. –pero bueno que puedo esperar de ti, si eres igualita a tu hermano. Seguro que no puedes ver más allá de sus narices. –afirmo con desprecio.

-maldito, tu… -comento, la pelirroja ofendida.

-adiós, Weasley. –dijo, Blaise ignorándola.

Ginny se quedó con las palabras en la boca, viendo como el moreno se alejaba de ella, ignorándola como si no existiera.

-todos las serpientes son iguales. Se creen que son los dueños de todo. –aseguro, Ginny entre diente.

O0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o

Hermione y Draco se encontraba cerca del lago negro, abrazados mientras disfrutaban del pacifico y tranquilo lugar, sin estar percibiendo las mirada de odio y de reproches de sus compañeros.

-me encanta esta vista. –comento, Hermione con una sonrisa.

-y a mí me encanta verte. –afirmo, Draco mirándola con una cálida sonrisa.

Hermione se sonrojo, pero sonrió ampliamente.

-¿te sientes bien, ahora que no tenemos que ocultarnos de nadie? –le pregunto, el rubio platinado.

-perfectamente. Me siento libre y en paz. –respondió, Hermione con sinceridad.

Draco asintió, complacido.

-bien, porque eso es lo único que quiero que sientas. Sin importar quién nos juzgue, quiero que estés tranquila. –afirmo.

-lo estoy. Y tú, ¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunto, Hermione mirándolo con atención.

-encantado, ya no tengo que aguantar los insultos que te dicen. Ahora si se lo pensaran dos veces antes de que alguien se atreva a decirte alguna tontería. –aseguro, Draco con una sonrisa. –después de todo tengo una reputación de ser temidos por la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

-lo sé, pero por favor. No te metas en problema. –le suplico, la castaña.

-tratare, pero no te prometo nada. –comento, Draco. –si alguien se pasa de la raya, yo mismo me encargare de darle una paliza. No permitiré que alguien insulte a la futura señora Malfoy. –afirmo con una pícara sonrisa.

Hermione sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-sé que encontraras la manera de querer hacerle daño al que se meta conmigo. –aseguro.

-me conoces, querida. –comento, Draco sonriendo ampliamente. –antes de que salgamos de la escuela y nos vayamos, necesito darle una lección a ciertos individuos. –afirmo.

-bueno, sé que aunque trate de detenerte, no lo lograre. Así que solo te pido que tengas cuidado. –aconsejo con resignación. Draco asintió con una sonrisa.

-no te preocupes, Hermione lo haré. –aseguro. –pero cambiemos de tema. ¿Kingsley te ha dicho algo sobre tus padres? ¿Alguna pista, aparte de lo que encontró el detective?

-no, todavía nada. –respondió, triste. –Solo me escribió para decirme que por ahora no saliera del castillo, recomendándome que lo mejor es que me quedara aquí en la semana de la pascua .

Draco suspiro, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

-mi papá también me lo aconsejo. Cree que si alguien intenta algo contra nosotros, en especial algún mortífago o algún familiar es en ese momento. Ya que, sabrían que tu estarías conmigo. Y sería como el dicho muggles. Matarían a dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

-¿y si atacan a tus padres? –pregunto, Hermione preocupada. Draco sonrió.

-mi tía y mi prima Tonks pasaran esos días con ellos, para su protección. Kingsley le dio autorización a mi prima de permitir que mi padre use maldiciones si son atacados. Ellos estarán bien. –afirmo.

-¿estás seguro? –pregunto, Hermione separándose un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

-sí, ellos estará bien. –respondió, Draco sin dudar.

-bien, no me gustaría que le sucediera nada a tus padres y menos a mis amigos.

-no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. –afirmo, dándole un casto beso. –Mejor pensemos en otra cosa… ¿ya te has decidido aceptar el puesto de trabajo que te ofrece el ministro?

Hermione soltó un suspiro, antes de negar con la cabeza.

-creo que no es conveniente que trabaje en el ministerio… -respondió con sinceridad. Draco frunció las cejas. –por lo menos, no por ahora.

-¿estas segura? Sé que tu sueño es ayudar a la demás criaturas que cuentan con menos oportunidades en el mundo mágico… -comentaba, Draco con seriedad.

-sí, pero soy consciente que en este momento todo es demasiado reciente para que alguien se le olvide por un momento que soy la hija de Voldemort, y que de verdad se interese en lo que yo quiero hacer por las criaturas mágicas.

-entiendo, solo espero que no permitas olvidar tus sueños por culpa del rencor de la comunidad mágica. En algún momento tendrás que ser egoísta y pensar en ti, y no en los demás. –dijo, Draco con firmeza.

-lo sé, pero por ahora es lo que quiero hacer. –aseguro, Hermione. –además, primero quiero encontrar a mis padres y devolverle sus memorias. Probablemente se enojen mucho conmigo, pero quiero devolverles sus vidas de aquí, y no estar viviendo una farsa. Después, ya decidiré si acepto la propuesta de Kingsley.

-tienes razón, mejor un paso a la vez. –apoyo, Draco. –además, podremos tomar ese viajes largo que tengo pensado. –comento con una sonrisa.

-¿un viaje?

-sí, alejarnos de todos y conocer diferentes lugares y cultura. Ya sabes. Distraernos y darle tiempo a la comunidad mágica de que asimilen todo lo ocurrido con la guerra. ¿Qué te parece? –dijo, entusiasmado.

-me parece genial. –apoyo, Hermione con una sonrisa. – ¿y adonde iríamos?

-a donde tú quieras, querida. Si es conocer el mundo entero, entonces dalo por hecho. Lo que tú pida, te lo daré, Hermione. –afirmo, Draco sin dudarlo.

Hermione sonrió, ampliamente. Acercándose a él, colgó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Haciendo que Draco se inclinara más a ella.

-lo único que quiero es que este conmigo siempre.

Draco sonrió.

-eso ya lo tienes.

-entonces, no necesito nada más. –aseguro, besándolo con amor.

Draco respondió al beso con más intensidad, ignorando que estaba siendo vigilado por algunos Slytherin con planes de destruirlo.

o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o

-sería un buen momento para atacarlos. –comento, Goyle mirando a los lejos a la pareja que seguía conversando y abrazándose, despreocupadamente.

-por muy tentador que parezca, es mejor no hacerlo. –afirmo, Jon. –Malfoy y Riddle son muy fuerte, fueron entrenados por la mejor. No podríamos vencerlo, solo nosotros aunque lo intentáramos. Necesitamos a los demás.

-además, lo pondríamos sobre aviso sobre algún plan que hagamos contra ellos, si lo hiciéramos. –añadió, Tracey con seriedad.

-está bien, entiendo. –comento, Goyle molesto. –pero debemos hacer algo antes del gran plan. –aseguro con sed de venganza.

-Murk se encargara de que eso suceda. Algunos de su familia y amigos han logrado escabullirse de los aurores a pesar de la ayuda de Lucius Malfoy. –aseguro, Jon.

-bien, espero que sufran. –deseo, Goyle. –Draco y su familia deben pagar por la muerte de Crabbe.

-lo hará. Ya lo veras. –juro, Jon mientras Tracey asentía con la cabeza.

o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o

 **Cerca del invernadero de Hogwarts**

Harry suspiro profundamente pensando como su vida había cambiado desde hace dos años. No sabía cómo sentirse al darse cuenta que Ginny había dudado de él, a causa de como él actuó cuando se enteró de la verdad sobre Hermione. Una parte de él deseaba regresar con la pelirroja al saber porque ella lo hirió profundamente, pero por otro lado sabía de qué lo que le había dicho era verdad. Ginny jamás aceptaría la relación con Hermione y menos con los Slytherin.

-acéptalo, Harry. Jamás funcionara. –se murmuro a sí mismo.

-hola, ¿estas con alguien? –le pregunto, Astoria apareciendo por la puerta.

Harry se sonrojo, al sentirse atrapado.

-no, estaba hablando conmigo mismo. –respondió, avergonzado.

La castaña de ojos verdes, asintió.

-ah, entiendo. Estas tomándote un descanso de todo lo que están diciendo en Hogwarts. –comento con comprensión.

-sí, exactamente.

-bueno, entonces te dejare solo. –dijo, Astoria girándose.

-¡no! –exclamo, Harry.

La castaña se giró, asombrada de que él le gritara.

-disculpa, no era mi intención gritarte. –comento, Harry apenado. –solo quería decirte que puedes quedarte… no tengo ningún problema si quieres acompañarme.

Ella asintió.

-¿estás seguro? ¿No quieres que mejor busque a Hermione y la traiga para que hables un poco? Seguro ella te distraería. –propuso.

-no, no la busques. Ella seguramente esta con Malfoy. Y lo último que quiero en este momento es que ella se preocupe innecesariamente de mí. –aseguro, Harry con una mueca. Astoria frunció las cejas.

-¿Por qué ella se preocuparía por ti? –pregunto, confundida. Harry resoplo.

-Hermione puede ser muy intensa como hermana mayor. Si le dices que estoy aquí, ella no dudara en venir y saber que me está sucediendo. –respondió, Harry con disgusto. Astoria sonrió. –y tú, ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

-estaba escondiéndome de mi intensa hermana mayor cuando te vi que entraste aquí. –respondió, Tory con una sonrisa. Harry sonrió.

-creo que los hermanos mayores pueden ser un dolor en el trasero algunas veces. –afirmo, la castaña.

El pelinegro soltó una carcajada al igual que la castaña.

-definitivamente, pero es mejor eso que nada. –afirmo, Harry.

-entonces, ¿puedo saber que te sucede a parte de lo que te molesta de lo que dicen en Hogwarts? –pregunto, Astoria sentándose frente a él.

Harry se sorprendió un poco de que la castaña lo pudiera leer fácilmente, a pesar de no conocerse mucho.

-está bien, te lo diré. Estaba pensando en Ginny. –respondió. Astoria frunció las cejas.

-¿en Weasley? –pregunto. Harry asintió. -¿quieres regresar con ella?

-no. –respondió, el pelinegro rápidamente.

-entonces, ¿no comprendo? ¿Por qué pensabas en ella? –pregunto confundida.

-dímelo a mí, yo tampoco me comprendo. –respondió, Harry revolviéndose el cabello.

Astoria frunció las cejas, pero sonrió.

-porque mejor no empiezas del principio de porque ahora piensas en ella y veré si puedo ayudarte a entender a ti mismo. –propuso con una sonrisa.

-seguramente crees que estoy loco. –dijo, Harry sonrojado.

-no, más bien creo que estas confundido. –aseguro, Astoria tranquilamente.

Harry le sonrió, hasta que respiro profundamente, antes de empezar a contarle todo lo que había hablado con Ginny. Astoria lo escucho atentamente, hasta que él termino de decir lo que pensaba sobre intentar hacer funcionar su relación con la pelirroja.

-ahora que me has dicho esto. Creo más bien, que si quieres regresar con Weasley es porque te sientes culpable, no porque la quieres como antes.

-¿culpable? ¿Por qué lo dices? –pregunto, Harry desconcertado. La castaña asintió.

-porque por tu cambio de actitud hacia Hermione, hizo que algunos sentimientos de Weasley despertara. Ella seguramente sintió miedo, celos, rabia y quien sabe que otras cosas. –respondió con sinceridad. –pero como tú se lo dijiste, las cosas estaba destinada al fracaso por ser demasiado radical con Hermione. –apoyo. –entendería si tu quisieras regresar con Weasley porque todavía la quieres, pero si solo es culpabilidad lo que sientes. Mejor dale tiempo para que te supere. –aconsejo. –soy mujer y estoy segura, que lo menos que quiero en mi vida es que mi pareja este conmigo por otro sentimiento que no sea el amor. Nadie se merece migaja en una relación, Harry. Ni siquiera, Weasley por muy dura que sea. –afirmo con sabiduría.

Harry asintió, pensativo.

-tienes razón, nadie merece migajas. –apoyo, el pelinegro. –gracias, Tory. Gracias por escucharme y por tus palabras. –dijo, mirándola con una sonrisa.

Ella ladeo una cálida sonrisa.

-para que son los amigos. –aseguro, la castaña.

-tengo mucha suerte de tener personas como tú, que saben que decir y como aconsejarme. –elogio, Harry más relajado. –ya te has vuelto importante para mí, Astoria. –afirmo. –si necesitas ayuda, y yo lo puedo hacer, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea.

Astoria se sonrojo, pero ladeo una amplia sonrisa.

-gracias, Harry. Seguramente te tomare la palabra cuando no pueda soportar a mi intensa hermana. –acepto. Harry asintió con una sonrisa.

-ya que he confiado en ti sobre lo que me angustiaba. ¿Puedes decirme porque tu hermana te cuida tanto? –pregunto. –pero, si no quieres no me lo digas. No estas obligada a decirme. –comento, al ver lo incomoda que se volvió la castaña.

Astoria se quedó pensativa por un momento, hasta que asintió.

-lo que te voy a decir, pocos lo saben. –comenzó a decir, Astoria.

-entiendo. Lo que me digas, no se lo diré a nadie. Ni siquiera a Hermione. –prometió.

-ella lo sabe. –le confeso.

Harry lo miro sorprendido, pero asintió.

-yo tengo una salud bastante delicada. Herede una maldición de sangre que por generaciones ha rondado en mi familia. Se ha buscado alguna cura, pero hasta ahora no se ha encontrado nada.

-lo siento, Astoria. –dijo, Harry con sinceridad.

-por favor, solo te pido que no cambies tu forma de tratarme, solo porque estoy enferma. –suplico.

El pelinegro asintió, tragando en seco.

-no lo haré, te lo prometo. –comento, levantando su mano derecha. –te aseguro que cuando me encuentre la aventura como siempre, te invitare para que disfrute de la adrenalina. Por supuesto a escondida de tu hermana. -bromeo.

Astoria sonrió, agradeciéndole sus palabras. Los dos continuaron conversando, tranquilamente. Harry se sintió bien hablando con la castaña de ojos verdes, olvidándose por completo sus pensamientos sobre Ginny que lo había estado atormentando después de su conversación.


	40. El Ultimo Baile

Durante el tiempo de la pascua, Draco recibió la noticia de su padre que habían intentado atacarlos, pero gracias a los escudos añadidos, colocados por Tonks, no pudieron ingresar en la Mansión. Lucius le dijo que todos estaban seguros y que Kingsley estaba averiguando quienes habían estado detrás del atentado.

-será muy difícil encontrar a los responsables. Tenemos muchos enemigos. –aseguro, Draco preocupado mientras guardaba la carta de su padre.

-es verdad, pero no debemos perder la esperanza de que serán detenidos. –comento, Hermione abrazándolo.

-o muertos, eso sería lo mejor. –murmuro, Draco con frialdad.

Hermione decidió no regañarlo, entendiendo la angustia de su novio.

-¿te ha dicho algo más tu padre? –pregunto, dejándolo de abrazar.

-no, solo me reitero que tuviéramos cuidado.

-entonces, es lo que haremos. Si con eso, tranquilizamos a tus padres. –afirmo, mirándolo a la cara.

Draco asintió con resignación e impotencia, sin poder hacer nada más por su familia.

o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o

Después del ataque contra los Malfoy, la comunidad estaba dividida entre lo que estaban de acuerdo que los Malfoy se lo merecía y otros, preocupados por algún resurgimiento de mortífagos con deseo de venganza contra las familia que los traicionaron, así como lo que se opusieron a Voldemort. Sin tener respuesta de quienes fueron los causantes del ataque contra los Malfoy, los aurores trabajaban arduamente para encontrarlos.

Al regresar los estudiantes de la semana de la Pascua, algunos jóvenes se burlaron de Draco sobre lo sucedido. Pero el rubio platinado no le hizo caso, evitando caer en las provocaciones faltando poco para terminar sus estudios. Además, con el apoyo de su novia y amigos, confiaba que las cosas estarían bien.

o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o

Los siguientes meses fueron más tranquilo en la comunidad mágica, así como en el colegio. La mayoría de los magos poco a poco dejaron de intentar molestar a Draco, a Hermione, a Harry o algunos de sus amigos, al darse cuenta que ellos no le prestaba la mínima atención. Además de que, siempre estaban en pareja o en grupo, evitando que algunos estuvieran solo y fuera agredido como lo que intentaron con Luna una vez.

Tanto Ginny como su hermano dejaron de acercarse a ellos. Pero la pelirroja cada vez que veía a Hermione la miraba de mala manera. La castaña sabía que Ginny la culpaba de su separación con Harry, por la conversación que tuvo con su hermano. Aunque Harry le afirmo que ella no tuvo la culpa de nada, sino que simplemente las cosas no funcionaron entre Ginny y él.

o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o

A pocas semanas de finalizar los exámenes y de terminar el año escolar, la directora anuncio en la cena, la fiesta que preparaban para los graduados. Por lo que autorizo un permiso especial a los jóvenes para que compraran sus vestidos. Los magos y brujas la vitorearon, aunque rápidamente se quedaron callados al ver la severa mirada de la directora. Los jóvenes de séptimo años compraron sus vestidos muy entusiasmados, así como invitar a su pareja de baile.

Draco y Hermione estaban felices de que iban a tener la oportunidad de poder bailar juntos y en público, a diferencia del cuarto año. Harry por otro lado no sabía a quién invitar, o más bien si sabía, pero no encontraba el valor.

-¿te sucede algo, Harry? –pregunto, Astoria viendo que se revolvía el cabello mientras caminaba de un lado al otro en el invernadero.

-no, porque lo preguntas. –comento, Harry mirándola con una forzada sonrisa.

-bueno, te conozco. Hay algo que te inquieta. –afirmo, Astoria con las cejas fruncida.

Harry soltó un ruidoso suspiro.

-es sobre el baile.

-¡ah! Es sobre eso. –comento, la castaña sonriendo. -¿Qué pasa? Todavía no has comprado una ropa decente para ese día. –bromeo.

Harry sonrió.

-no, eso ya lo tengo solucionado.

Astoria asintió.

-entonces, ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto, confundida.

-yo… todavía no tengo una pareja de baile. –respondió, avergonzado.

-¡ah!, entiendo. ¿Y no has pensado en alguien? –pregunto. – ¿Qué tal Luna? –propuso.

-no, ella ira con Theo. Hermione me lo dijo. –respondió.

-vaya, no lo sabía. Y la verdad me sorprende. –comento, la castaña sorprendida.

-sí, y con respecto si he pensado en alguien. Si, la verdad es que he pensado en alguien. Pero no estoy muy seguro de que me acepte. –confeso, el pelinegro.

-bueno, la única manera de saber su respuesta es que le preguntes, Harry. –dijo, Astoria con una burlona sonrisa.

Harry ladeo una pequeña sonrisa, pero se quedó callado.

-¿y puedo saber en quien has pensado? –pregunto, la castaña con curiosidad.

Harry asintió, nervioso. Respirando profundamente, miro atentamente a la castaña.

-he pensado en ti. –respondió con sinceridad, sorprendiendo a la bruja. –pensé invitarte, pero eso te traería muchos problemas, si te ven conmigo. Ya sabes, tengo mala fama por apoyar a mi hermana. –comento, incomodo.

-¿yo? ¿Has pensado en invitarme? –pregunto, Astoria aturdida.

-sí, me la paso muy bien contigo. –respondió con una sonrisa. –He vivido muchas cosas en este castillo y la verdad deseo pasarla muy bien en mi última noche aquí. Y sé que solo lo hare, si tu aceptas acompañarme. –aseguro.

Astoria ladeo una cálida sonrisa.

-gracias, Harry. –dijo, la castaña emocionada. –yo acepto tu invitación, aunque tengas dos pies izquierdo. –bromeo.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, feliz de que las cosas salieran bien.

o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o

 **Baile de Graduación**

Harry junto a Luna esperan a sus amigos cerca de la entrada del Gran Salón, cuando vieron llegar a Ginny junto a Dean y acompañados de Ron y su novia Lavender. Ron al notar su presencia, lo ignoro mientras que Ginny lo saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-está muy bonita, ¿verdad? –comento, Luna viendo a la pelirroja en su hermoso vestido azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta la rodilla.

-ella siempre lo ha sido. –aseguro, Harry con una sonrisa.

-pero seguro tu pareja de baile no se queda atrás. –afirmo, Luna señalando con la cabeza hacia el otro pasillo.

Harry se giró, viendo a Astoria que venía con su hermana y amigos. El pelinegro se quedó sin aliento al ver a la castaña con un hermoso vestido verde esmeralda con encaje negro bordado que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. El grupo de Slytherin se acercó a ellos, pero Harry solo le prestó atención a la castaña.

-hola. Esta… hermosa –saludo, el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

-gracias. –respondió, Astoria sonrojada al ver la mirada apreciativa del mago.

-nosotros también decimos, hola. –dijo, Pansy con tono burlón. La bruja tenía un hermoso vestido verde grisáceo escotado.

Harry se avergonzó al sentirse atrapado de haber solo mirado a la castaña, ignorando por completo a los demás, incluida su hermana.

-hola, Harry. Te ves muy bien. –saludo, Hermione con una cálida sonrisa.

-gracias. Tú también. –respondió, el pelinegro. –te ves fabulosa. –aseguro, viéndola en su elegante vestido gris que ceñía todo su cuerpo.

-solo mira, no toques, Potter. –advirtió, Draco con seriedad.

Harry bufo mientras los demás, sonrieron.

-bueno, Potter. Cuida de mi hermana, es muy delicada. –ordeno, Daphne en su hermoso vestido verde, escotado con un broche de flor en su cintura. El pelinegro asintió.

-y ustedes, ¿se pusieron de acuerdo? –comento, Pansy al ver que Luna usaba un hermoso vestido de azul hielo que le llegaba hasta la rodilla, al igual que Theo usaba su corbatín del mismo color.

Todos lo miraron.

-Luna me dijo que el color de mis ojos son muy bonitos y que usaría el mismo color para su vestido. Por lo que decidí usar el mismo color en mi corbatín. –respondió, Theo tranquilamente. –nos quedó muy bien, ¿verdad? –dijo, abrazando a Luna por los hombros mientras miraba a sus amigos.

Sus amigos sonrieron, pero le aseguraron que estaba en lo cierto. Que los dos se veían espectaculares. Al poco tiempo, llego Neville solo.

-¿Qué sucede, Longbottom? ¿No tienes pareja? –pregunto, Blaise después de haberlo saludado.

-por supuesto que lo tiene. Soy yo. –respondió, Daphne colocándose a lado del mago sonrojado.

Sus amigos lo miraron sorprendidos. Especialmente que Neville seria su pareja de baile.

-¿Qué? ¿Creían que yo estaría sola en la fiesta? –rezongo, Daphne al ver su reacción.

-bueno, que esperaba que creyéramos cuando te viniste sola con nosotros. –comento. Theo encogiéndose de hombro.

Daphne soltó un bufido.

-si no hubiera tenido un pareja de baile, ni muerta me hubiera aparecido aquí. –afirmo.

Sus amigos se disculparon. Neville como un caballero, elogio a la bruja por lo hermosa que estaba. Daphne avergonzada acepto sus palabras, sabiendo que el mago era muy honesto y no mentía cuando lo decía.

Antes que pudieran seguir conversando, la directora en su elegante atuendo, llamo la atención de todos.

-muy bien, jóvenes antes de pasar… llamare a los estudiantes que han terminado con altos honores y que han destacado durante su estancia en este colegio… -empezó a decir, McGonagall.

Los magos y brujas empezaron a murmurar, interesados en saber quiénes serían llamados.

-primero, llamó a los premios anuales y sus parejas de baile. Señor Potter, Señorita Lovegood pasen. –continuo, Minerva.

Harry que estaba junto a sus amigos, gimió con frustración al tener que bailar frente a todos como en el cuarto año.

-anímate, Potter. Tienes que dar tu último espectáculo. –dijo, Draco burlonamente.

-Tory cuida tus pies. –bromeo, Blaise.

El pelinegro se sonrojo mientras que sus amigos sonrieron.

-¿Potter, a dónde estás? ¿Lovegood? –pregunto, Minerva mirando a todos lados. -¡oh! Ahí están. –dijo, al ver los premios anuales acercándose. –muy bien. Los primero de su generación son la señorita Ryddle y el señor Malfoy. Por favor, pasen. –dijo, sorprendiendo a los estudiantes.

Hermione y Draco se sorprendieron al ser llamados. No porque fueran los primeros, sino porque estaban siendo elogiados por la directora a pesar de ser repudiado por sus compañero. Siendo empujados por sus amigos, ellos pasaron ante la atenta mirada de todos. La directora les pidió que se acercaran a ella. Estando frente a ella.

-esto es para ustedes. Por sus desempeños y actitudes. –dijo la directora colocándole mágicamente a los dos un prendedor parecido a los de los premio anuales en su vestido.

Draco y Hermione asintieron.

-gracias. –dijo, Hermione tragando en seco por la emoción.

La directora asintió, haciendo que siguiera la fila de los premios anuales. Acercándose a sus amigos, Harry ladeo una cálida sonrisa, felicitándolos.

-se lo merecen, era lo justo. –afirmo. Ellos le sonrieron, agradeciéndole sus palabras.

-bueno, ustedes tendrán el honor de abrir el baile en esta fiesta de despedida. –le comunico, Minerva abriendo la puerta del gran salón.

Harry se preocupó mientras entraba y se colocaba en la posición que le indicaba la directora.

-tranquilo, lo harás bien. –aseguro, Astoria con una afable sonrisa.

Él le sonrió, al ver que ella le tenía confianza.

La música empezó a sonar y las tres parejas empezaron a moverse al compás. Harry mantuvo toda su atención en Astoria, procurando no equivocarse para no lastimarla.

-al parecer, Potter ha estado practicando. –comento, Blaise.

-más le vale. Temía que Tory hubiera sido pisoteada por él. –dijo, Daphne con seriedad

Ginny que miraba a Harry, estaba sorprendida al verlo bailar tan bien.

-ya nada me sorprende de Harry. No sé cómo pudo escoger a una Slytherin para ser su pareja. –comento, Ron con disgusto. –no entiendo que le sucede a todos con los Slytherin. Hermione y menos, Malfoy debieron ser premiados… -continuo rezongando.

Ginny no comento nada; porque no sentía que valía la pena criticar a Harry. No podía culparlo de haber elegido a la bruja, amiga de Hermione. Sabiendo que todos sus compañero de casa lo habían tratado mal desde que se ha mantenido leal a Hermione. Además, por mucho que le doliera, no podía negar que la compañera de baile, era muy hermosa y elegante.

o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o

Los estudiantes empezaron a unirse al baile, disfrutando de la velada. Cuando Harry y Astoria decidieron descansar un momento, regresaron con sus amigos. Hay fueron molestado inmediatamente por Draco.

-a ver, Potter. Dinos tu secreto. ¿Cómo es que te has vuelto un bailarín experto? –pregunto, burlón.

Todos lo miraron, esperando su respuesta. Él se sonrojo, pero sonrió.

-Astoria me enseñó a bailar. –respondió.

Todos miraron a la castaña de ojos verdes, sorprendido.

-¿te arriesgarte a ser pisoteada varias veces? –pregunto, Theo sonriendo.

Astoria le sonrió a Harry, antes de mirar a sus amigos.

-un poco, pero valió la pena. –respondió, bromeando. Sus amigos soltaron algunas carcajadas.

Todos continuaron divirtiéndose durante la noche, hasta que decidieron irse a la sala común de los premios anuales para terminar la fiesta solo entre ellos.

o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o

 **Sala común de Premio anual**

-cuando salga de aquí, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para convertirme en un auror calificado pronto para poder ayudar a buscar a los mortífagos que anda huyendo. –comento, Neville con seriedad.

-¿estás seguro de lo que vas hacer, Longbottom? –pregunto, Blaise.

Neville asintió.

-sí, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzado con la situación actual. Además, quiero terminar el trabajo que empezaron mis padres. –aseguro, el joven mago. –si logro sobrevivir, entonces continuare con mi deseo de seguir la Herbología. –comento con una sonrisa.

-yo si seguiré la carrera de auror, hasta el final. No creo que sea bueno para otra cosa. –afirmo, Harry.

-vamos, Potter. No te desprecies tanto, hasta yo sé que tienes otras opciones, aparte de ser un aburrido auror. –comento, Theo antes de comerse un delicioso postre de chocolate.

-es verdad, podrías convertirte después en un jugador de Quidditch. –propuso, Pansy bebiendo su refresco.

-o hasta convertirte en profesor de DCAO. Sé que te gusta mucho esa clase. –comento, Hermione.

-y así, al fin romperías la maldición que hay en ese puesto. –dijo, Draco burlonamente.

-aun así, prefiero ser un auror de por vida. –comento con firmeza.

-como quieras. –dijo, Draco encogiéndose de hombro.

-bueno, si cambias de opinión. Seguro que Blaise encontrara un puesto para ti, cuando compre algún equipo de Quidditch disponible. –afirmo, Theo.

-por cierto, ¿lograste convencer al señor Lovegood de permitir que su hija se asocie en tu negocio? –le pregunto, Daphne.

Todos miraron al castaño.

-no, el señor me dijo que jamás permitiría que eso sucediera. –respondió, Theo tranquilamente.

-entonces, ¿Qué negocio vas hacer cuando salgas del colegio? –pregunto, Pansy con interés.

-el mismo. –respondió, el castaño.

Todos lo miraron, confundidos.

-¿Cómo que el mismo? ¿Vas a continuar con tu idea, a pesar de no contar con Luna? –pregunto, Draco confundido.

-no, si contare con Luna. –aseguro, Theo con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Cómo vas hacer para que el señor Lovegood te acepte, a pesar de su renuencia? –pregunto, Hermione confundida.

-Luna me dijo como podría convencerlo, y ya lo estoy preparando todo como ella me dijo. –respondió, Theo.

Todos lo miraron sorprendido. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió entrando Luna y Astoria.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto, Luna sentándose a lado de Harry.

-¿es verdad que estas ayudando a Theo a convencer a tu padre? –le pregunto, Pansy intrigada.

Luna asintió.

-sí, es verdad. –respondió, tranquilamente. -¿está mal? –pregunto, mirando a sus amigos.

-no, solo que nos sorprendes que estas interesada en el negocio de Theo; en vez de convertirte en naturalista. –comento, Hermione.

-ella lo hará. –aseguro, Theo. –Luna y yo hemos hecho un trato. Ella me venderá cada uno de sus obras y su patente, mientras yo la apoyo financieramente en todas las excursiones que ella y sus padres quieran hacer. Además, nos dividiremos las ganancias en cada venta.

Todos soltaron una exclamación de "oh". Luna miro con diversión a sus amigos.

-entonces, Luna felicidades. Espero que te vaya bien. –comento, Harry con sinceridad. – a ti también, Nott. –dijo, saludando al castaño, levantando su copa.

-gracias, Potter. Estoy seguro que así será. –aseguro, Theo con una sonrisa.

-bueno, ahora que estamos hablando de lo que van hacer cada uno… -comenzó a decir, Pansy. –debo confesar que tan pronto salga del colegio, me iré a estudiar a Francia, Diseño de moda.

-¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Por qué no nos había dicho nada? –pregunto, Blaise sorprendido como todos.

Pansy se avergonzó, un extraño sentimiento para ella.

-después de todas las cosas que han pasado; pues, no sabía cómo decirles que me iré por unos tres o cuatros años… La verdad, una gran parte de mí no quiere irse y dejarlos a todos. –confeso, la pelinegra acongojada.

Daphne, Hermione, Astoria y Luna la abrazaron. La bruja comenzó a sollozar. Los chicos se miraron incomodos, hasta que Draco carraspeo. Las chicas la miraron.

-aunque nos duele que te vayas, querida Pansy. Y aunque este grupo de amigos se quede sin su luz por un tiempo, quiero que sepas que te deseamos todo lo mejor en tus sueños. –aseguro, el rubio platinado con sinceridad.

-sí, pero por favor solo no se te ocurra quedarte de por vida en Francia. Sino, entonces te buscaremos y te torturaremos. –comento, Theo con una sonrisa. -¡auch! –dijo, sobándose el hombro al recibir un golpe por parte del Blaise.

-no le hagas caso a Theo, Pansy. Es verdad que te buscaremos, mas no te torturaremos. Solo te hechizaremos, hasta arrastrarte devuelta con nosotros. –afirmo, Blaise bromeando.

Pansy sonrió, lagrimeando de alegría por las palabras de sus mejores amigos.

-espero que te vaya muy bien, Pansy. –dijo, Neville. Ella asintió.

-sí, y deseamos que se cumpla todos tus anhelos, que estoy seguro de que lo harás. –comento, Harry con una agradable sonrisa.

-gracias, chicos por sus palabras. –respondió, Pansy con sinceridad.

Acomodándose todos en sus puestos, la pelinegra le pregunto a Daphne que haría ella.

-me convertiré en sanadora. –respondió la rubia de ojos verdes.

-pensé que seguirías con los negocios de tu padre. –comento, Blaise sorprendido.

-lo hare después, por ahora quiero cumplir un sueño. –afirmo, mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa.

Astoria de le devolvió una sonrisa forzada.

-¿y qué harán ustedes? –le pregunto, Luna a Draco y a Hermione.

-por ahora, buscaremos a mis padres y después nos tomaremos unos años sabáticos, hasta que decidamos que hacer por la comunidad. -respondió, la castaña.

-entonces, ¿no tienen nada concreto, todavía? –le pregunto, Pansy sorprendida que los dos no tenían nada establecido para su vida.

-así es, Pansy. Por ahora, Hermione y yo viviremos el día a día, hasta que Potter tranquilice la comunidad mágica. –comento, Draco entre broma y la verdad.

-es una lástima que no hayas aceptado la propuesta del ministro, pero entiendo porque lo hiciste. –afirmo, Harry un poco triste.

-todavía tenemos tiempo, Harry. Solo hay que dejar que la comunidad llore por sus muertos, es lo justo. Además, aprovechare mi año sabático investigando sobre la vida de mi madre en Francia. –aseguro, Hermione con una sonrisa. Su hermano asintió.

-entonces, me podrán visitar cuando estén por allá. –comento, Pansy emocionada.

-lo haremos, eso dalo por hecho. –confirmo, Draco con una sonrisa.

-chicos hay que brindar. –propuso, Pansy agarrando su vaso.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto, Theo sirviéndose más refresco.

-porque más, Theo. Por cada uno de nuestros sueños. –respondió, Daphne rodando los ojos, exasperada.

-me parece perfecto. –aprobó, Draco levantando su vaso junto a Hermione con una sonrisa.

-bueno, entonces que el elegido empiece a brindar. –comento, Blaise con una burlona sonrisa.

-¿Qué? –dijo, Harry sorprendido.

-sí, que empiece el elegido. –dijeron algunos.

Harry iba a protestar.

-no puedes negarte, Potter. La mayoría ha decidido. –aseguro, Draco con burla.

Harry lo fulmino con la mirada, pero acepto con resignación, viendo que todos lo miraban.

-está bien. –dijo, suspirando. Pensando un poco, carraspeo hasta que miro a sus amigos. –bueno, brindo porque cada uno de nosotros logre sus sueños y que tenga una mejor vida de los que nuestros padres tuvieron.

-muy bien, Potter. Yo sigo. –dijo, Pansy sonriendo. –le deseo todo lo mejor chicos durante el tiempo que no este. Porque cuando regrese los hechizare si han hecho sus vidas una mierda. –aseguro con una rotunda seriedad.

Todos sonrieron, pero asintieron.

-sigo yo. –dijo, Luna. –yo solo deseo que a pesar de las distancia en que nos encontremos todos, nunca perdamos esto. –dijo, señalando al grupo. –que seamos amigos para siempre.

-apoyo a Luna. –comento, Theo. –tenia mis dudas de involucrarnos con ustedes por los diferentes que son. –confeso mirando a Harry, Neville y Luna. –pero conociéndolos mejor, creo que sería divertido que sigan como parte de nuestro circulo. Espero que podamos seguir compartiendo momentos como esto. Aunque sea a costa de ti, Potter. –aseguro con una sonrisa.

Harry hizo una mueca, pero sonrió. Los demás sonrieron por las palabras del castaño.

-¿Quién sigue? –pregunto, Pansy.

-yo. –respondió, Astoria. –aunque todavía me falta un año para terminar el colegio. Quiero brindar por ustedes. Deseándole lo mejor y buena fortuna para cada uno de ustedes y sus planes.

-y a ti también te lo deseamos, Hermanita. –comento, Daphne abrazándola. –deseo de todo corazón que todos logremos nuestros anhelos. Sin importar cuanto tiempo nos tome. –afirmo.

-y también sin importar lo que nos diga la comunidad sobre nuestra familia o amigos. –añadió, Neville. –solo deseo que sin importar la situación en que estemos, recordemos todo lo que vivimos con cada uno de nosotros.

-bien dicho, Neville. –lo elogio, Theo.

-bueno. ¿Qué puedo decir que no hayan dicho ante? –comenzó a decir, Blaise incómodo. –solo deseo que a pesar de que la comunidad sea una mierda con mucho de nosotros, no dejemos que nos quiten esta familia y menos que nos arrebaten nuestros sueños.

-deberías pensar seriamente en convertirte en ministro, Blaise. Se te da muy bien diciendo un discurso. –bromeó, Theo.

Sus amigos soltaron algunas carcajadas mientras que el moreno le dio un golpe al castaño en la cabeza por su burla.

-bueno, solo faltan ustedes. –comento, Luna mirando a Hermione y Draco.

Ellos asintieron.

-aunque casi han dicho todo, creo que a muchos se les ha olvidado brindar y desear por algo más importante que la familia, la amistad o sus ambiciones… -comenzó a decir, Draco.

Todos lo miraron confundido, excepto su novia que sonreía.

-yo quiero brindar y créanme, deseo fervientemente que ocurra… es que todos encuentre el amor como yo lo hice con Hermione. Espero de todo corazón que encuentren a alguien que los quieran como son. En especial a ti, Potter. Ya me quiero deshacer de ti. –afirmo con una sonrisa.

Sus amigos sonrieron, excepto, Harry y Hermione.

-¡Draco! –dijo, Hermione sorprendida.

-lo dije en el buen sentido, Hermione. Solo deseo que tu querido hermano encuentre a alguien con quien pasar su tiempo. ¿Tú, no? –comento, "inocentemente"

-por supuesto que quiero, pero no para deshacerme de Harry. Sino para que tenga la familia que siempre ha soñado. –aseguro, Hermione ofendida. Harry sonrió.

-como tú digas, querida. –dijo, Draco solicito. –ahora di tus buenos deseos.

Hermione negó con la cabeza mientras los demás sonreían.

-eres incorregible, ¿lo sabias? –le comento.

-lo sé, es parte de mi encanto. –aseguro, Draco con una torcida sonrisa, quiñándole los ojos.

Hermione sonrió, antes de continuar.

-yo también les deseo lo mejor a cada uno de ustedes en cada aspecto de sus vidas. En la familia, en los amigos, en lo profesional y en lo personal. Deseo que esta reunión no sea la última, sino la primera de muchas otras. Y cuando estemos casados y tengamos hijos, siempre nos mantengamos unidos y que lo que hemos aprendido hasta ahora nunca se pierda de nuestras memorias. Sino que seamos un buen ejemplo de que sin importar la familia de la que procedamos, la sangre que corra por nuestras venas o la casa en la que estemos, podemos ser una verdadera y gran familia. –dijo, la castaña con sinceridad.

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento, hasta que Draco rompió el silencio.

-que así sea, Hermione. –apoyo con una cálida sonrisa mientras los demás asentía con una sonrisa.

Todos brindaron, confiando que se cumplieran sus buenos y maravillosos deseos.

 **o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o &o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o**

 **Gracias a todos por su apoyo, comentario y por seguir esta historia fiel en cada capitulo.**

Les aviso que solo quedan 3 capitulo para terminar esta segunda parte.

 _ **Malfoy-Granger**_


	41. Deseo de Venganza

Después de una noche de fiesta de despedida en la sala común de Harry, Draco y Hermione se dirigieron a la torre de Astronomía para estar solos, sin interrupciones. Siendo su última noche en el colegio.

-¿extrañaras este lugar? –pregunto Hermione mirando hacia el denso bosque prohibido.

-por supuesto, he vivido muchas cosas en este castillo. –respondió Draco con una pequeña sonrisa. –principalmente contigo. –dijo abrazándola.

Hermione sonrió, apoyando su cabeza en el torso de Draco.

-yo también lo extrañare. Aquí encontré a buenos amigos, pero principalmente te encontré a ti. –aseguro girándose para mirarlo a la cara con una sonrisa. –eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Draco.

-lo sé. –dijo con una petulante sonrisa. Hermione negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

-engreído.

-no lo niego, ya sabes como soy. –aseguro tranquilamente.

La castaña ladeo una amplia sonrisa mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Draco y lo miraba con muchas emociones.

-no te quiero de otra forma, Draco. Te amo, tal y como eres. –afirmo. –eres lo más real que tengo en mi vida.

Los ojos grises de Draco resplandecían a pesar de la oscuridad que los envolvía la noche.

-te amo, Hermione. –aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa. –Por eso que siendo esta nuestra última noche en este lugar que fue testigo de nuestro amor… -comenzó a decir, arrodillándose frente a ella. –quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo, Hermione Jean. Ryddle

Hermione que lo había mirado al principio sorprendida por su propuesta, empezó a llorar mientras sonreía. Draco se levantó, preocupado al ver su reacción. La castaña lo abrazo.

-acepto, Draco… acepto casarme contigo. –respondió con dificultad, emocionada.

Draco ladeo una amplia sonrisa, besándola con todo el amor que quería demostrarle. Los dos se quedaron por un tiempo disfrutando de la última noche en Hogwarts.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Todos los estudiantes desayunaban antes de irse del castillo cuando escucharon y vieron a la directora y profesores toser. Algunos estudiantes se acercaron a ellos, preocupados. McGonagall intento levantarse, pero cayó desmayada. Padma, Hannah, Michael, Ernie, Patil, Ginny junto a otros estudiantes de séptimo año trataron de ayudarlos, pero no lo lograron.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Hannah asustada.

-no lo sé. –respondió Corner.

-voy a buscar a Pomfrey. –dijo, Dean.

-nadie buscara a la estúpida de la enfermera. –vocifero, Goyle cerrando la puerta del gran comedor, acompañados de algunos ex Slytherin. –todos se quedaran a donde están y nadie intentaran nada. –ordeno, mirando como algunos de los quinto, sexto y séptimos se levantaban con su varita en mano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Goyle? –cuestiono Draco.

-hacer justicia. –respondió Jon Burke con frialdad.

-¿de qué hablan? –dijo Theo desconcertado.

-tomaremos venganza, algo que tú deberías haber hecho por la muerte de tu padre y… -decía, Goyle mirando con desprecio a Draco. –no estar juntándote con traidores que solo le saca provecho a la situaciones que se presenta y librarse de lo que se merece.

El castaño de ojos azul hielo, bufo.

-mi padre era un idiota, recibió lo que buscaba. –afirmo. –y ahora mismo tú también estas actuando como un idiota, Goyle. –dijo mirando con burla.

-no perderemos el tiempo escuchando tus tonterías, Nott. –comento Burke con frialdad. –tenemos planes que ejecutar. –aseguro haciéndole una señal a sus otros compañeros.

Los estudiantes vieron que todas las posibles salidas fueron bloqueadas y resguarda por Goyle, Bulstrode, Burke, Tracey Davis, Emma Murk, Lucian Bole, Peregrin Derrik, Cassius Warrington y Marcus Lee. Los estudiantes que estaban cerca, lo intentaron atacar, pero los jóvenes no dudaron en lanzarles maldiciones, cayendo estos males heridos.

-si intentan algo más, no dudaron en maldecirlos o hasta matarlo. –amenazo, Murk al haber herido con la maldición _Sectumsempra_ a Boot, Leanne y Corner.

Los estudiantes que estaban más cercas, jadearon de horror al ver la sangre que brotaba por todo sus cuerpos. Harry y Hermione se acercaron rápidamente a ellos, y comenzaron a decir el contra hechizo. Los otros estudiantes que se habían enfrentado habían sido expulsados o desarmados.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

-si tenían ganas de vengarse… ¿porque no lo hacen contra el ministerio? ¿Por qué hacen esto contra nosotros? –le pregunto Blaise.

-¿porque tú crees, Zabini? –respondió Lee con frialdad. –los estudiantes son el eslabón débil del ministerio y de toda comunidad mágica… Lo que sucederá aquí, se quedara en las memorias de todos para siempre, de que nadie se saldrá con la suya sin pagar la consecuencia de haberse metidos contra los sangres puras… el ministerio se arrepentirá de haber juzgado a nuestras distinguidas familias por causa de sucios idealistas y sangre sucias. –afirmo.

-¿es que no has aprendido nada de la guerra que provoco Voldemort, imbécil? –pregunto Ginny furiosa.

-a mí no me hablas así, ¡maldita traidora de sangre! –dijo apuntándola con su varita.

Blaise la empujo a un lado, recibiendo la maldición Cruciatus. El moreno cayó al suelo, gimiendo de dolor. Lee no continuo torturándolo cuando Theo y Draco le lanzaron un par de hechizos. Para distraer a los magos, Marcus lanzo _Confringo_ hacia su mesa. La mesa exploto, expulsando a todos a su alrededor. Algunos estudiantes de Slytherin y Gryffindor cayeron sobre las otras mesas o golpeándose con sus compañeros. Pansy y Daphne ayudaron a su moreno amigo a levantarse. La pelinegra miro molesta a Ginny que las veía.

-trata de mantener la boca cerrada, Weasley. Porque la próxima te podrían matar. –advirtió.

Ginny la miro furiosa, pero antes de decir algo.

-han llegado. –anuncio Goyle.

Los estudiantes que lo escucharon, miraron hacia la entrada principal. El mago abrió la puerta. Todos en el gran salón jadearon al ver como algunas acromántulas entraban.

-hemos hecho un trato con nuestros buenos amigos… -decía Jon sonriendo. –le hemos ofrecidos una gran cantidad de comida.

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts lo miraron con horror al escuchar su explicita palabra. Hermione miro a Harry mientras seguía hablando Burke y sus aliados sonriendo por lo que decía.

-tenemos que hacer algo. –susurro Hermione mirando a Bole y Derrik que estaban cerca.

-sí, lo sé. Pero necesitamos sacar a nuestros compañeros. –acepto Harry.

-la única forma es luchar y tratar de llegar a la puerta. –sugirió Neville.

-será muy difícil hacerlo estando esas criaturas adelante. –murmuro Blaise.

-además, la seguridad de los más jóvenes es primero. Debemos asegurarlos. –comento Daphne.

-¿y cómo harán eso? –pregunto Ginny.

-hay una forma. –respondió Draco.

-viniendo de ti, seguro que sacrificar a la mayoría y salvar a los más importante. –comento Ron. El rubio lo fulmino con la mirada.

-cállate, Ron. –ordeno Harry. –dinos, Malfoy.

-podemos hacer una distracción mientras se abra otra entrada.

-me parece buena idea. –dijo, Luna mientras lo demás asentía.

-no están hablando en serio. No podemos confiar en el hurón. –aseguro Ron.

-¿y cómo lo haríamos?... los muros de Hogwarts son muy resistente, no será fácil hacerle una grieta. –comento Daphne ignorando el comentario del pelirrojo.

-yo puedo hacerlo con un poco de ayuda. –aseguro Hermione.

-harás lo mismo que hicimos en Gringotts. –comento Harry. La castaña asintió.

-sí, pero esta vez no contamos con un dragón. Así que necesitare más varita para abrir el agujero.

-yo iré contigo… -dijo Harry.

-no, es necesario que pelees al frente. –comento Draco.

-es una trampa, Harry. –dijo Seamus.

-sospecharan del plan, si Potter no está al frente. –argumento el rubio platinado molesto.

-tienes razón, necesitamos tiempo. –apoyo, Luna. –yo iré con Hermione, Harry. No te preocupes.

El pelinegro asintió.

-nosotras también ayudaremos. –dijo Pansy acompañada de Astoria.

-para resguardar a los más jóvenes, los podremos en el centro. Y que los estudiantes de quinto año en adelante los rodeemos, cubriéndolos hasta que esté lista la apertura. –sugirió Theo. Los demás aceptaron.

-ya tenemos un plan, es hora de pelear. –aseguro Harry. –pasen la información hasta que sea el momento de defendernos. –ordeno.

Sus amigos y compañeros no dudaron en hacerles caso, pasando la información a todos como una pólvora. Los jóvenes que los tenían retenidos, se molestaron al ver que sus compañeros no le hacían caso a sus palabras y amenazas.

-ustedes pagaran por todo. –exclamo Goyle apuntando con su varita.

Marcus y Emma le ordenaron a las acromantulas atacar, al mismo tiempo que ellos lanzaban maldiciones. Los estudiantes de quinto, sexto y séptimo años los contratacaron mientras se agruparon hacia donde estaba la mesas de los profesores. Los más jóvenes se colocaron en el centro, agachados mientras blandían sus varitas en caso de emergencia.

Harry, Draco, Blaise, Daphne, Ginny, Theo, Neville, Ron y todos sus compañeros hacían lo posible de no ser alcanzado por algunas maldiciones, protegiéndose lo más que podían mientras que otros repelían a las arañas que intentaban atraparlos. Hermione, Luna, Pansy y Astoria usando en combinación el encantamiento _Defodio_ y _Bombarda Máxima_ abrieron en poco tiempo una grieta lo suficientemente amplia para pasar los estudiantes en grupo.

Para asegurarse de no encontrar alguna criatura en el camino, Hermione y Pansy salieron primero y revisaron rápidamente a los alrededores. Seguras que no encontrarían más inconvenientes, Hermione le ordeno a Pansy y Astoria que trataran de avisarle al ministerio lo que estaba sucediendo. Renuentes las brujas aceptaron, yéndose rápidamente con cuidado.

Luna le aviso a algunos de sus compañeros que estaba lista y segura la grieta, y que debían apresurarse a sacar a los más jóvenes primero. Las gemelas Patil, Goldstein, Justin, Hannah y otros más empezaron a sacar a los más jóvenes mientras lo protegían. Afuera, Hermione les indicaba a los jóvenes a donde debían irse. Un poco dubitativos con la bruja, la obedecieron.

Los jóvenes magos oscuros se dieron de cuenta que de alguna manera habían encontrado una salida al ver que el gran grupo de estudiantes que combatía se hacía más pequeño. Emma quien atacaba en la parte lateral izquierda vio el agujero que habían hecho.

-se están escapando como ratas… -exclamo molesta.

Marcus le ordeno a las acromántulas que no permitiera que se escaparan. Las gigantes arañas rompieron las ventanas y salieron rápidamente. Los estudiantes que estaban a fuera gritaron, horrorizado al verlas.

Hermione, Luna, Dean, Hannah y Ernie la repelaban con mucha dificultad mientras los otros compañeros corrieron apresuradamente hacia el otro extremo del castillo colocándose a salvo de las monstruosas criaturas. Draco le ordeno algunos de sus compañeros que salieran a fuera a ayudar, ellos no le protestaron. Harry, Draco, Ginny, Blaise, Ron, Daphne y Neville se quedaron combatiendo contra los 9 jóvenes que lanzaban furiosos las maldiciones sin darle oportunidad de ser alcanzado por algún hechizo.

Los pocos estudiantes que quedaban adentro de los años superiores, llevaban con cuidados a los profesores y a los estudiantes heridos mientras que eran protegidos por sus compañeros para no ser atrapados por algunas de las acromántulas que los rodeaban. Pansy regreso donde estaba Hermione, anunciándole que Astoria había hecho contacto con su padre y que él se encargó de avisarle al ministro. Asegurándole que no demoraban los refuerzos.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Draco empujo a Blaise cuando estuvo a punto de ser alcanzado por una maldición asesina que había lanzado Bole. Daphne cayó a su lado, sangrando el brazo izquierdo por la maldición de Warrington.

-¿Qué se siente, traidores? –pregunto Marcus Lee. -¿Qué se siente no poder hacer nada contra nosotros?

-son tan patéticos todos ustedes, deberían recibir una lección. –aseguro Derrik lanzando un Cruciatus a Ron.

El pelirrojo lo repelió, pero fue expulsado contra la pared por Lucian. Ginny lo contrataco lanzándole un poderoso _Expelliarmus_ , él mago salió expulsado contra unas sillas, perdiendo su varita. Derrik molesto le lanzo la maldición asesina, pero ella lo esquivo por poco. Emma aprovechando la distracción le lanzo un Cruciatus. La pelirroja cayó al suelo, retorciéndose y gritando de dolor.

Los jóvenes magos oscuros sonrieron al ver que poco a poco reducían el pequeño grupo defensivo, hiriéndolos gravemente.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Hermione al ver que llegaban los aurores, liderado por Kingsley, entro rápidamente al comedor para avisarles a sus amigos de los refuerzos. La castaña se sorprendió al ver que solo Harry, Draco, Theo se mantenían peleando mientras cubrían a los otros. Neville estaba cargando con dificultad a Ron inconsciente mientras Blaise sostenía a Daphne herida. Ginny apenas podía mantenerse en pies con ayuda del moreno.

Caminando hacia ellos, vio como Theo fue alcanzado por algunas maldiciones combinadas lanzada por Derrik, Bulstrode y Travers. El castaño se retorcía de dolor y sangrando por todas partes. Hermione lanzo rápidamente algunos hechizos, desviando los ataques de los magos. Blaise viendo el estado de su amigo, coloco a Daphne y Ginny muy cerca de la grieta y se acercó con cuidado al castaño que respiraba con dificultad.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Draco que se enfrentaba a Burke, Goyle, Davis, se preocupó al ver que Theo estaba herido gravemente.

-maldito traidor. –exclamo Goyle furioso. –por culpa de tu madre perdimos ante Potter y sus amigos. Por tu culpa Crabbe murió.

-Crabbe murió por ser un estúpido al convocar una maldición que no sabía controlar. No tuve nada que ver. –rebatió Draco repeliendo una maldición lanzada por Burke.

-él no lo hubiera hecho, si te hubieras encargado de Potter, pero no lo hiciste. Ese día solo le estabas dando tiempo para que lograran escapar –afirmo.

Draco sabía que no podía negar eso, por lo que se mantuvo callado. Eso enfureció a Goyle, lanzándole la maldición explosiva. Draco logro protegerse, pero Davis y Burke le lanzaron la maldición asesina y Cruciatus en conjunto. Draco las esquivo. Goyle acorralándolo en un movimiento rápido le lanzo nuevamente la maldición explosiva. Por unos centímetros, Draco evito ser alcanzado. Pero la maldición golpeo en el suelo, explotando y expulsando todo a su alrededor. Draco cayó al suelo, herido por uno de los escombro. Harry y Hermione se preocuparon, pero no podían ayudarlo.

Confiado que habían derrotado a Draco, Burke, Goyle y Davis se acercaron. Pero el rubio tomándolo desprevenidos, le lanzo un Desmaius. Burke y Davis no tuvieron tiempo de protegerse a diferencia de Goyle que apenas logro lanzarse a un lado, cayendo sus compañeros inconscientes cerca de él. Draco con dificultad se logró levantar, apuntando su varita hacia Goyle.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Hermione suspiro aliviada al ver que su novio estaba bien a pesar de la explosión. Ella ya había logrado derriba a Bulstrode, pero Travers y Derrik todavía le eran un problema.

-no eres nada comparada a Lord Voldemort. –dijo Derrik burlonamente. –sigues siendo la asquerosa bruja que fue educada por esos inmundos muggles.

-la comunidad te tiene miedo, solo porque eres hija de Voldemort. Pero eres tan insignificante que no mereces toda la atención que te dan. Eres una insignificante bruja. –aseguro Travers con desprecio.

-no me importa lo que ustedes o cualquiera piensen, no permitiré que sigan haciendo algún daño. –prometió Hermione lanzándole un par de hechizos combinados y rápidos.

Travers logro bloquear el chorro de agua que le lanzo, pero fue alcanzado por un _Desmaius._ El mago cayo inconsciente. Derrik sin perder tiempo, le lanzo un _Sectumsempra,_ seguido por un _crucio._ Hermione logro esquivar el primero, pero el segundo la alcanzo en su brazo izquierdo. Ella cayó a un lado, sosteniéndose el brazo. Aun con el dolor de la maldición, Hermione lo contrataco lanzándole la maldición de conjuntivitis como Harry había hecho con ella en el duelo.

Derrik se tocó los ojos irritado, pero continuo lanzando maldiciones a pesar del malestar. En una pequeña oportunidad, Hermione le lanzo una cuerda mágica, atrapándole los pies. Derrik jadeo sorprendido, cayendo al suelo. Hermione no perdió tiempo, aturdiéndolo.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Harry sonrió al ver de reojo que Hermione se acercaba a Draco, después de haber logrado vencer a sus contrincantes. Aunque él había tenido dificultades para mantener la pelea contra los tres jóvenes magos; ya había logrado deshacerse de Murk y Lee. Los dos habían sido desarmados y aturdido al golpearse contra la pared. Warrington por el contrario todavía era una molestia para el pelinegro; ya que le lanzaba la maldición asesina o la potente maldición de _Sectumsempra_ muy rápido.

-¿no sientes un poco de vergüenza, Potter? –pregunto, el mago sonriendo. –el salvador de la comunidad mágica no puede vencerme. –dijo petulante. –eres una poca cosa, Potter. –vocifero con desdén.

Harry ignoro sus palabras, pensando en la forma de vencer al mago. Lanzando un poderoso _Confringo_ muy cerca de Warrington, este salió expulsado a causa de la gran explosión que se hizo en el suelo. Los escombros volaron por todos lados. Harry con cuidado se acercó al mago que estaba a pocos metros en el suelo. Inclinándose un poco y apuntándolo con su varita, el pelinegro noto que Warrington sangraba. Tocando su muñeca, respiro al sentir que todavía estaba vivo. Quitándole la varita por seguridad, se levantó mirando toda la destrucción que había causado los jóvenes magos oscuros.

-¿estás bien, Harry? –le pregunto, Hermione mientras sostenía a Malfoy que tenía la pierna derecha lastimada.

-sí, ya está todo controlado. –aseguro con una sonrisa. Ella se la devolvió.

-pensé que necesitarías ayuda. –comento, Draco con burla.

Harry bufo, acercándose a ellos.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Bale quien había sido expulsado por Ginny cayendo sobre una silla, recobro el conocimiento. Escuchando algunas voces, se dio de cuenta que habían sido vencidos sus compañeros. Mirando con cuidado sin revelar que estaba despierto, observo que Goyle era el único que estaba consciente, pero sin su varita. Al darse cuenta que quedaba una oportunidad para vengarse, llamo su varita con un accio. Al sentirla en su mano, sonrió con satisfacción. Tomando una pequeña respiración…

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Después de haber dejado a su novio con Harry mientras esperaba ser atendido por la enfermera. Hermione se había acercado a ver como se encontraba Theo. La pelirroja cuando la vio, solo la miro, pero no la miro con desprecio. Hermione considero que ese era un avance después de las veces que la había visto. Concentrándose en el castaño, empezó a recitar algunos hechizos curativos que había aprendido durante su estancia con su padre y la enseñanza de su mentora. Algunas heridas empezaron a cerrarse, Blaise que había estado preocupado que su amigo muriera, soltó un gran suspiro de alivio al ver que respiraba mejor.

-hay que sacar… -empezó a decir Hermione cuando fue interrumpida por un estruendo.

Hermione y Blaise miraron con horror al ver que Draco salía expulsado contra la pared, cayendo inconsciente mientras Harry apenas lograba mantener a rayas a Goyle y Bale, después de haber sido alcanzado por la maldición Cruciatus.

-pueda que esto no era lo que teníamos planeado… -comenzó a decir Goyle. –pero al menos nos llevaremos a la persona más importante de esta comunidad junto a algunos de los traidores. –afirmo.

Harry, Blaise, Hermione, Ginny, Daphne y apenas un consciente Ron no le gustaron lo que escucharon.

-¡es hora, Goyle! –dijo Bale atacando a Harry con la maldición asesina.

Harry se tiró al suelo, esquivando la maldición. Sin esperarlo nadie, Goyle conjuro el fuego maldito apuntando el pelinegro. Harry apenas se lograba repelerlo. Hermione sabía que el escudo no soportaría el fuego agresivo, por lo que intento controlarlo. Pero no pudo al ver que Goyle a diferencia de Crabbe si estaba controlando el fuego como quería y solo estaba jugando con Harry, antes de devorarlo con el fuego con todo su poder. Hermione preocupada por las personas que estaban adentro y cerca del gran comedor, pensó en una sola opción, pero peligrosa.

-Blaise, llévate a Draco. Aléjalo de aquí. –ordeno.

-sabes que no servirá de nada intentar alejarnos, ese fuego nos alcanzara. –rebatió, Zabini con seriedad.

-hazme caso. –siseo mirándolo con frialdad.

Blaise no le gusto la mirada que capto en la castaña, pero acepto con renuencia. Harry agotado por el inmenso calor que desprendía el fuego se estaba sintiendo más débil de lo que ya estaba por las maldiciones que lo había alcanzado anteriormente. Bale a lado de Goyle sonreía con el mago.

-¿Qué sucede, Potter?... demasiado para ti. –dijo, burlón al verlo caer de rodilla, luchando por mantener el escudo. - _Crucio_

Hermione que se acercaba, protegió a Harry, devolviéndole la maldición a Bale. El mago cayó en el suelo retorciendo y gritando de dolor con toda su fuerza. Goyle molesto por lo que hizo ella, hizo que el fuego se volviera más agresivo con el escudo de Harry. El pelinegro ya no lo soportaba más.

-Harry… -lo llamo Hermione tocándole el hombro.

El pelinegro la miro.

-confía en mí y deja caer el escudo, yo te protegeré. –afirmo mirándolo a los ojos.

-está bien. –susurro cansado.

Al desaparecer el escudo, el fuego violentamente se fue contra los dos. Blaise, Daphne, Ron y Ginny, jadearon de horror al verlo. Hermione con su varita lucho por tomar el control del fuego mientras cuidaba que el fuego no los alcanzara.

-¿Qué haces? –dijo, Goyle molesto al ver que estaba perdiendo control sobre el fuego.

Los jóvenes que veían asombrados el fuego, lograron ver a Harry y Hermione todavía vivos a pesar del inmenso fuego que estaba contra ellos. Hermione con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada de la concentración, empezó a desaparecerlo. Pero en un movimiento rápido, Goyle hizo varios golpecitos saliendo más fuego de su varita y tomando la forma de varias criaturas peligrosas. Hermione lucho, desapareciendo una a una como se lo había enseñado Bellatrix.

Bale que se había recuperado un poco de la tortura, apoyo a Goyle apareciendo más fuego maldito de lo que Hermione podía desaparecer tan rápido. Cada vez que eliminaba un par, los magos le hacían aparecer más y más fuego, atándola por todos lados. Harry recobrándose del fogaje al que había estado expuesto tan cerca, fue sorprendido al ver el colosal fuego maldito que estaba Hermione conteniendo y que apenas lograba desaparecer.

Bale molesto que Hermione lo estuviera deteniendo, le lanzo un _Sectumsempra_. La castaña sintió un desgarrador dolor por toda su espalda, debilitándola. Harry que estaba buscando la oportunidad de atacar alguno de los magos, aturdió a Bale cuando este se había descuidado. Goyle viendo que ya no tenía más ayuda, permitió el fuego comenzara a consumir todo a su alrededor y no solo concentrándose en Harry y Hermione.

Blaise, Daphne, Ginny, Ron, el ministro Kingsley junto a los aurores que habían logrado contener a las acromantulas, miraron con horror como se acercaba el fuego salvaje que Goyle y Bale había convocado.

-¡Salgan! ¡Salgan! –ordeno Kingsley.

Hermione miro horrorizada al ver que el fuego se acercaba a ellos, por lo que extendió su escudo protector hasta ellos. La castaña comprendiendo que la única forma de detener el fuego era eliminando a Goyle, miro a Harry.

-Harry, vete. –ordeno.

-no, sin ti. –refuto Harry con las cejas fruncida.

-no puedo moverme. –afirmo haciendo una mueca al sentir un fuerte dolor en su espalda.

-entonces, te llevare. –dijo acercándose a ella.

-no, vete. Necesito que lo hagas, Harry. No podré contener la protección por más tiempo, y es necesario detener a Goyle antes de que siga haciendo más daño. –aseguro, al sentir que el fuego inmenso tomaba más fuerza. –necesito que te vayas, Harry.

-lo siento, Hermione. Pero me quedare contigo, no te dejare. –comento sin dudar.

Hermione vio en su mirada que estaba decidido a quedarse con ella, sin importar lo que podría suceder. Ladeándole una sonrisa.

-te quiero, Harry. –afirmo.

-yo también te quiero, hermana. –aseguro ladeándole una cálida sonrisa.

Hermione asintió, dedicándole una mirada triste.

-lo siento, Harry. –susurro con voz estrangulada.

Sin tiempo de asimilar las palabras, Harry se sintió inmovilizado por unas cuerdas invisibles.

-¡Hermione!, ¿Qué haces? –grito Harry al sentirse levitado lejos de la castaña. Ella solo lo miro.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Draco recobrando la conciencia al escuchar los gritos de Harry, se levantó con dificultad.

-¿Qué le sucede a Hermione? –le pregunto a Blaise.

-Draco… -dijo el moreno incómodo.

Zabini no sabía cómo decirle la situación.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! –grito Harry más cerca.

Draco con una mueca de dolor por su pierna, camino hacia la entrada del agujero. El rubio platinado frunció las cejas desconcertado al ver como Harry gritaba mientras levitaba hacia él.

-señor Malfoy debe colocarse en un lugar seguro. –sugirió Kingsley mientras apuntaba con su varita hacia adentro. Draco lo ignoro.

-Potter, ¿Dónde está Hermione? –pregunto preocupado al ver el pelinegro con la cara roja.

Harry no le respondió al sentirse libre del hechizo, pero al tratar de regresar encontró un gran escudo que no le permitía entrar.

-¡Hermione!

Draco iba a cuestionarlo cuando vio un inmenso fuego que solo lo separaba por el escudo. Entendiendo a donde estaba su novia.

-¡Hermione! –murmuro en shock. – ¡Hermione! –exclamo asustado.

Harry y Draco continuaron gritando. Kingsley que se había ido detrás de ellos, al ver que el fuego estaba a punto de romper por completo el escudo de Hermione, le hizo una señal a los aurores que se llevara a los jóvenes. Draco y Harry lucharon para soltarse, pero no lograron. Siendo llevados afuera, alejados del castillo, encontraron a sus compañeros y profesores que estaba siendo atendido.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

-todo esto es tu culpa, Granger. –vocifero Goyle. –si no hubieras cambiado a Draco, jamás él le hubiera dado la espalda a los sangre puras y hubiera matado a Potter… ¡todo es tu culpa…! –decía cuando grito de dolor al sentirse abrazado por el fuego.

Hermione cayó al suelo, sangrando por la nariz. El fuego se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Hermione hizo un par de movimiento con su varita antes de caer inconsciente.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Todos los que estaban afuera escucharon un gran estruendo, hasta que se volvió un silencio sepulcral.


	42. Develando la verdad

Después del gran estruendo, Harry, un herido Draco, entraron a lo que quedaba del Gran comedor. Impactados y aterrorizado por el bienestar de Hermione, al ver que más de la mitad del techo se había derrumbado. Buscaron frenéticamente con ayuda del ministro, aurores y sus amigos por todo el lugar. Levantando los escombro con mucho cuidado.

Mientras buscaban, Blaise, Pansy y algunos aurores encontraron algunos cuerpos calcinados. Sin creer que Hermione era uno de los cuerpos, Draco y Harry continuaron en la búsqueda. Después de media hora, Draco alcanzo a ver una delgada mano con la sortija que le había dado a Hermione debajo de un pedazo de techo que estaba recostado y apenas sostenido por el debilitado muro.

-Potter, ven. –grito Draco apresurado.

Harry se acercó rápidamente.

-la encontré. Pero ahí que levantar el techo y asegurarla. El muro no sé ve muy bien, y podría caer en el momento en que mueva el techo. –le comento intranquilo.

-entiendo. Yo moveré el techo y tú flotas a Hermione cuando tengas la oportunidad. –propuso Harry.

Draco acepto. Rápidamente y con mucho cuidado, Harry movió el techo y Draco saco a Hermione. Pero lo que ninguno de los que estaba presente estaban preparado fue ver a Hermione completamente destrozada gran parte de su espalda.

-Hermione. –jadeo Draco aterrorizado mientras se acercaba a ella y se derrumbaba a su lado.

-Hermione. –llamo Harry.

-Hermione, por favor. ¡Abre los ojos! –dijo Draco asustado que estuviera muerta. –no puedes dejarme. Me escuchas. No puedes dejarme. –ordeno sosteniéndole la cara.

Hermione no mostro ninguna reacción.

-permítanme. Déjenme revisarla. –dijo un auror, acercándose.

Los dos jóvenes le dieron espacio. El auror rápidamente realizo algunos hechizos.

-¡maldición! –gruño. -¡Kingsley! –grito preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué le sucede a Hermione? –pregunto Draco intranquilo.

El auror lo miro con las cejas fruncida.

-Ella ha pasado por muchas maldiciones. Necesitamos llevarla con urgencia para que el sanador la atienda. –le explico.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto, Kingsley preocupado.

-necesitamos llevar a la señorita al hospital, rápido. –respondió apresurado.

El ministro asintió.

-está bien, Savage. Vamos a fuera. Podrán desaparecer, quitare los hechizos de protección. –comento, Kingsley antes de salir.

Savage iba a tomar a Hermione en sus brazos, pero Draco lo detuvo.

-yo la llevare, ella es mi novia. –dijo Draco levantándola con cuidado en sus brazos.

Savage iba a discutir, pero Harry le negó con la cabeza. El auror apretó la boca, pero no le dijo nada.

-vamos, no podemos perder tiempo. –aseguro Savage caminando rápidamente.

Sin perder más tiempo, Draco cargo a Hermione y la llevo fuera del castillo. Sin prestarle atención a su alrededor, Draco, Harry, Savage desaparecieron.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Al llegar a San Mungo, los sanadores se hicieron cargo de Hermione inmediatamente. Poco tiempo después, los padres de Draco aparecieron preocupados por ellos y por Hermione.

-¿estás bien, hijo? –pregunto Narcisa revisándolo.

-sí, mamá. No te preocupes. Ya un sanador me reviso la herida y no encontró nada que un par de hechizos y poción podría sanar. –le respondió Draco tranquilizándola.

Narcisa asintió y miro a Harry.

-¿estás bien, sr… Harry?

El pelinegro la miro, la bruja vio que tenía rastro de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-sí, el sanador ya me atendió. –respondió. La bruja asintió.

-y la señorita, Ryddle. ¿Ya saben algo de ella? –pregunto Lucius.

Draco negó con la cabeza. Pero su padre noto que su hijo estaba soportando la situación por poco.

-ella es fuerte. Seguro va a salir de esta. –comento Narcisa sosteniéndole la mano a su hijo.

-eso espero mamá. No sé qué hare, si ella me deja. –dijo Draco con la voz ronca.

Al poco tiempo aparecieron sus amigos. Algunos estaban vendados, otros cojeando. Cuando le preguntaron por Hermione, Draco le comunico que todavía no sabían nada. Por otra parte, Pansy le comento que Theo estaba bien, recuperándose de las heridas y que lo estaba cuidando Luna y Blaise.

-me alegra mucho escucharlo. –comento Draco aliviado por la salud de sus amigos.

-¿han sabido si los aurores han encontrado todo los causante del ataque? –pregunto Harry con seriedad.

-creo que sí, ya que encontraron los nueves cuerpos calcinados. Pero eso es todo lo que sé. –respondió Daphne.

En ese momento, apareció Tonk junto a los señores Weasley y algunos de sus hijos, entre ellos a Ginny y Ron.

-Tonks, que bueno que estas aquí. ¿Ya sabes algo de los atacantes? ¿Hay otros que fueron cómplices del ataque? –le pregunto Harry ignorando a los pelirrojos.

-todavía estamos investigando. Así que no puedo asegúrate nada por ahora, Harry. Kingsley está presionando a todos los aurores al límite para averiguar lo antes posible, en caso de que exista otro peligro eminente. –respondió Tonks. –es por eso que estoy aquí. Necesito que me digan todo lo que le dijeron esos… -la bruja dudo como llamar a los causante de tanta destrucción. – jóvenes. Solo faltan ustedes para que hablen.

Harry y Draco le repitieron todo lo que los magos le gritaban y le insultaban. Tonks asintió, decepcionada que dijeran lo que más temía. El ataque había sido por venganza, no solo a los héroes de guerra, sino lo que de alguna manera ayudaron para derrotar a Voldemort y a sus sequitos.

-buenos, espero traerle respuesta cuando los vuelva a ver. –le comento Tonks con las cejas fruncida. –me dijeron que Hermione estaba gravemente herida, ¿el sanador ya le dijo algo?

-no. Desde que hemos llegado, los sanadores no nos han dicho nada. –respondió Harry afligido.

Tonks se acercó, y coloco su mano en su hombro.

-Hermione es fuerte, ella superara esto. –afirmo Tonks ladeándole una sonrisa confortable.

-eso es lo que quiero creer.

-entonces, creerlo. –le ordeno con suavidad. –me tengo que ir. Avísame cuando tengas noticia. –le dijo antes de despedirse e irse.

-Harry, cielo. Siento mucho lo que les ha sucedido. –le comento, Molly abrazándolo. –si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo.

Harry asintió, separándose con incomodidad.

-gracias, señora Weasley. –respondió con cortesía.

-te ves cansado, Harry. Deberías irte a descansar un poco. –le aconsejo Arthur.

-no lo haré, hasta que tenga noticia del sanador y este seguro que Hermione este bien. –comento Harry rechazando sus palabras.

Molly iba a insistir, pero Ginny intervino diciéndole que era mejor respetar los deseos de Harry. El pelinegro le sonrió, agradecido.

A Draco no le gusto ver a los Weasley, pero decidió no decir nada. Ya que estaba preocupados más por su novia que por otras cosas. Al poco tiempo, Draco y Harry se acercaron rápidamente al sanador que había recibido a Hermione. El sanador se veía que estaba agotado.

-¿Cómo esta Hermione? –pregunto Draco intranquilo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermana? –pregunto Harry angustiado.

-necesito que se tranquilicen y quiero que me escuchen atentamente. –ordeno el sanador con seriedad.

Los jóvenes asintieron con resignación, pero preocupado por lo que le diría el sanador.

-la señorita Ryddle está estable por ahora. Ha costado un poco… pero no les voy a mentir. Ella todavía no ha salido del peligro.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –pregunto Draco preocupado.

-si la señorita no muestra ningún inconveniente en las 24 horas, hay una gran probabilidad que sobreviva. –respondió con sinceridad.

-Hermione lo lograra, tengo fe en ella. –aseguro Draco.

-ella no nos puede dejar. Tiene mucho por lo que vivir. –afirmo Harry.

El sanador ladeo una sonrisa forzada, pero lo miro con seriedad a los dos.

-He revisado el historial médico de la señorita. He notado que ella ha pasado por mucho. En especial, por maldiciones muy oscura. –comento, el sanador.

-eso es verdad. Desde que se enteró de quien era su padre, ha estado recibiendo muchas maldiciones. –afirmo Draco.

-pero las cosas fueron peores cuando Bellatrix la torturo en la mansión y cuando su padre la trato de romper para que hiciera su voluntad.

El sanador asintió.

-sí, mi compañero que la atendió me lo comunico cuando se enteró de lo sucedido en Hogwarts.

Draco, Harry, los Malfoy y sus amigos más cercanos fruncieron las cejas.

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese sanador aquí? –pregunto, Draco con sequedad.

El sanador lo miro incómodo.

-el sanador Evans no asistió a la señorita Ryddle como debía.

-¿Qué mierda quiere decir con eso? –pregunto Draco acercándose peligrosamente al sanador con los puños apretados.

-¡responda! ¿Por qué es importante decirnos esto? –pregunto Harry alterado.

El sanador no sabía cómo decirle la noticia, y menos tratándose de la ineptitud de su compañero de trabajo. Pero sabía que era necesario comunicarlo a los amigos y seres queridos de su paciente.

-con las pociones que le prescribió el doctor Evans, no era suficiente para que la señorita Ryddle mejorara su salud por completo por causa de las maldiciones que recibió en ese tiempo.

-¿Qué dice? –pregunto Harry sorprendido.

-es por eso que muchas veces tenía fiebre y no podía dormir bien, ¿verdad? –comento Draco furioso. El sanador asintió con pesar.

-y las cosas se empeoro con la maldición que yo le lance en la práctica. –afirmo Harry molesto.

-así es, lo siento mucho por eso. El sanador Evans se le ha retirado su licencia de sanador por su... –comenzó el sanador a decir tratando aplacar la ira de los jóvenes.

-El sanador Evans se ira a la mierda por lo que ha hecho. –sentencio Draco con odio.

-el prejuicio del sanador Evans fue mayor que respetar la vida de mi hermana. Me encargare personalmente de él, si Hermione no sobrevive. –juro Harry temblando de ira.

Los Weasley jadearon horrorizados mientras que los otros entendieron el sentimiento de Draco y Harry.

-si nos está comunicando esto, es porque Hermione está más grave de lo que nos está diciendo, ¿o me equivoco? –pregunto Lucius con frialdad.

El sanador trago en seco, pero negó con la cabeza.

-no se equivoca, señor Malfoy. A causa de la mala atención y lenta recuperación a su salud, su cuerpo estaba débil. Pero con las maldiciones que recibió, especialmente el _Sectumsempra_ que recibió en toda su columna vertebral; así como el esfuerzo que hizo por controlar una maldición tan oscura… -explicaba el sanador incómodo. –la señorita Ryddle. Si ella logra sobrevivir… ella tiene pocas probabilidades de volver a caminar o hasta de poder hablar… ella quedara cuadripléjica.

-¡no! –jadeo Draco y Harry aterrorizado.

Su familia y amigos se quedaron impactados y horrorizado por la noticia. Los Weasley sintieron una sincera pena y dolor por la noticia.

-no puede ser. Esto no le puede suceder a Hermione. –dijo Draco con el corazón roto.

-esto no puede estar sucediendo. No ha Hermione. –aseguro Harry llorando.

-¿quiero verla? ¿Dónde está ella? –pregunto Draco con la voz ronca. El sanador se iba anegar.

-¿cree que puede empeorar el estado de la señorita si mi hijo la ve? –comento Lucius fulminando con la mirada al sanador. -¿Qué es lo peor que podría suceder, después de lo que nos ha dicho?

El sanador asintió.

-está bien, señor Malfoy. Acompáñame. –dijo el sanador con resignación.

-yo también iré, no dejare a mi hermana. Nunca la voy a dejar.

El sanador apretó la boca, pero asintió viendo la mirada determinante del pelinegro de ir, sin importar su objeción.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Después que el sanador le permitió estar con Hermione, Draco y Harry estuvieron muy atento a su salud. Cuando pasaron las veinticuatro horas, el sanador le dijo que Hermione estaba fuera de riesgo, pero que ahora tendrían que esperar que ella saliera del coma.

Sin saber cuándo Hermione iba a reaccionar, Draco y Harry pocas veces se alejaban de ella con miedo de que algo le sucediera y ellos no estaban para ella. Narcisa era la única que lograba convencerlo para que descansara, comiera o se cambiaran de ropa. Sus amigos también se turnaron para estar acompañándolo. Harry estaba agradecido con Ginny y Ron de que estuvieran con él en ese momento. Ginny y Ron aprendieron a sobrellevar a los Slytherin mientras brindaban su apoyo a Harry. Todos estaban realmente preocupados por el bienestar y recuperación de Hermione.

Harry caminaba por el pasillo del hospital, cuando lo llamaba. Al girarse, reconoció al joven mago.

-hola, Dennis. ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto Harry sorprendido del ver al mago. Dennis asintió.

-Harry, tengo algo que decirte. Y que necesitas saber. –aseguro el mago incómodo.

-está bien. Dime que sucede. –le insto el pelinegro.

Dennis asintió, respirando profundamente, comenzó a hablar con seriedad.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **La Madriguera**

Ginny se sentía mal por todo lo que le había causado a Hermione, por su inmadurez como muchas veces le había acusado Harry. Ella no sabía cómo decirle a Harry que ella había sido la causante junto a su hermano sobre lo sucedido en la práctica de DCAO. Ginny temía que si decía la verdad, perdería para siempre a Harry.

-Ginny, entrégale esto a Harry. Y asegúrate que se lo coma. –ordeno, Molly dándole un envase con comida.

-está bien, mamá. –dijo, Ginny. -¡Ron! ¿Ya estás listo? –grito.

-sí, ya voy. –exclamo, Ron acercándose.

Despidiéndose de su madre, los pelirrojos se dirigieron a San Mungo.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Hospital San Mungo**

Al llegar, Ginny y Ron en la sala donde siempre encontraban todas las personas importantes de Hermione, notaron que el ambiente estaba tenso.

-hola, Harry. ¿Sucede algo? –pregunto Ginny en voz baja. – ¿es sobre Hermione? ¿Le sucedió algo malo?

-no, pero eso te gustaría ¿verdad, Ginny? –respondió Harry en voz alta.

Ginny lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Por qué le hablas así a mi hermana, Harry? –reclamo Ron molesto. –estamos apoyándote con tu hermana y así es como nos trata.

Harry ladeo una falsa sonrisa.

-¿apoyarme? O más bien, esperando malas noticias de que Hermione no reaccione para poder celebrar. –rebatió Harry.

-jamás seriamos capaces de celebrar la muerte de alguien. Y menos la de Hermione. –aseguro, Ginny con sinceridad.

-eso creía yo, hasta hoy. –afirmo Harry con frialdad. –ustedes son capaces de las cosas que nunca me hubiera imaginado.

-¿Por qué diablos dices eso? no tienes… -empezó a decir Ron ofendido.

-tengo todo para hundirlos a los dos a prisión. –interrumpió Harry con seguridad.

-¿Qué… que dices? –pregunto Ron pálido al igual que su hermana.

-ustedes fueron los causante de que yo estuviera embrujado en la práctica de DCAO y tratara de asesinar a Hermione. Ustedes querían que yo la dañara. –acuso Harry con rotundidad.

Los dos pelirrojos palidecieron aún más.

-eso no es verdad. –afirmo Ginny con dificultad.

-lo es. Ustedes me volvieron contra Hermione en la práctica, dándome una poción para confundirme. Para que yo pensara que Hermione era Voldemort y así la lastimara. –aseguro Harry sin titubear. –ustedes usaron a nuestro compañero de segundo año y le borraron la memoria para que nunca me dijera lo que me había dado.

Los dos pelirrojos sabían que estaban hundido.

-son de lo peor. Jamás pensé que mis propios hermanos harían esto. –comento George con desprecio.

-que atentara contra una vida de esa manera. Es inaceptable. –añadió Fred negando con la cabeza.

-pero eso no es verdad. –dijo Ron con miedo que lo llevaran a la cárcel y que su familia le diera la espalda. –no sé quién te dijo eso, Harry. Pero te mintieron. –afirmo mirando al pelinegro. –seguro algunas de esas asquerosa serpiente te hizo lo que tu hiciste en la práctica y ahora nos están culpando porque ven que nos estamos reconciliando. –dijo, mirando con desprecio a los Slytherin.

Harry lo miro, sin verlo como el amigo que era antes. Volviendo su mirada a su exnovia que tenía la cabeza agachada.

-lo que me han dicho es mentira, Ginny. ¿Es verdad lo que dice, Ron? –pregunto Harry con una engañosa tranquilidad.

La pelirroja lo miro por un momento, paralizada.

-dilo, Ginny. Respóndele a Harry que estoy diciendo la verdad. –lo insto su hermano.

Ginny miro a su hermano, afligida.

-lo siento, Ron. Pero yo no puedo seguir con la culpa. –afirmo, la pelirroja antes de mirar a su ex. –es verdad, Harry. Nosotros te embrujamos. Pero no para que te volvieras un asesino, sino era para que Hermione se alejara de ti. Que todos vieran que tú te habías vuelto contra ella.

-me dan asco los dos. –afirmo Harry arrugando la nariz con desprecio.

-tienes razón en sentirlo. No sabes cuánto lamento en haberte dado esa poción. No sabía la consecuencia que acarrearía en el bienestar de Hermione. No he podido dormir por la culpa….-se lamentaba Ginny.

-cierto, pero nunca ibas a revelar que la maldita comadreja y tú fueron los causante de las acciones de Potter. –aseguro Draco con frialdad acercándose a ellos. –los dos son unos cobardes que jamás iban a revelar lo que habían hecho. Si no hubiese venido Creevey a decirle la verdad a Potter sobre su plan. Ustedes hubieras seguido a lado de nosotros como si nada.

Ginny y Ron estaban más pálido al darse cuenta que Dennis lo había delatado. Ya que él había presenciado cuando habían ejecutado el plan.

-si Dennis no se hubiera sentido mal por lo que había hecho Hermione por todos nosotros. Ustedes solo hubieran seguido sus vidas y jamás le hubieran dicho a Harry la verdad. –afirmo Luna con frialdad.

-Luna, yo… -comenzó a decir Ginny. Pero fue callada por una fuerte cachetada de la rubia que resonó en la sala.

-Harry no puede golpearte, pero yo sí. Tu eres la persona más ruin que he tenido la desgracia de conocer, Ginevra. Actuaste como una víbora al igual que tu hermano. No sé cómo fuiste capaz de haber herido a Harry y a Hermione de esa manera. –aseguro Luna con frialdad. –Y lo peor de todo, es que han tenido el descaro de haber estado con nosotros todo este mes "apoyándonos" con la situación de Hermione… seguramente ustedes solo han estado esperando que Hermione se muera para saltar de alegría. –acuso con desprecio.

-eso no es verdad. –sollozo Ginny.

-son peor que Voldemort. –afirmo Harry.

-no nos compare con ese maldito. –rezongo Ron furioso.

-es verdad, ustedes son peores. –comento Draco con frialdad.

-cállate, maldita serpiente. –dijo el pelirrojo con los puños apretados.

-¿Por qué se debe callar?, si solo está diciendo la verdad. –aseguro Harry.

Los pelirrojos lo miraron sorprendidos y heridos por sus palabras.

-Voldemort siempre mostro su verdadera intención contra mí. A diferencia de ustedes que se mostraron como cordero, cuando en realidad eran lobos…

-Harry, yo… -trato de hablar Ginny.

-ustedes eran mis amigos y solo porque no aceptaban a Hermione me hicieron daño como Voldemort jamás pudo hacerlo. –afirmo Harry con la voz ronca. –me quisieron alejar de Hermione, pero lo irónico es que ustedes son lo que quiero lejos de mi vida. Jamás le perdonare lo que le hicieron a Hermione y a mí. Los odio. –dijo reflejando sus emociones.

Ginny y Ron se sintieron como escoria por ver la terrible consecuencia de sus acciones.

-Harry, lo siento… -decía Ron avergonzado.

-hipócrita, mentiroso.

Harry le dio la espalda. Ron trato de irse detrás de él, pero Draco se colocó en medio y sin titubear, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, mandándolo al suelo.

-hace mucho tiempo deseaba darte una lección. –aseguro Draco.

-maldita escoria. –dijo Ron con desprecio, yéndose en contra del rubio platinado.

Draco se protegió del golpe que le trato de propinar el pelirrojo en la cara, regresándole un puño en el estómago. Ron cayó al suelo, encogido de dolor por la falta de aire.

-vete, comadreja. Llévate a tu hermana y aléjense de nosotros. –ordeno Draco. –ustedes solo sirven para causar daño y herir a las personas.

George levanto a su hermano que estaba sangrando por la nariz mientras Fred empujo suavemente a su hermana para que caminara. Los dos se encargaron de sacarlo del hospital, sin decir ni una palabra.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Ron y Ginny al llegar a su casa, encontraron a su madre sollozando en los brazos de su padre mientras estaban siendo acompañados por su hermano Bill junto a su esposa. Ellos al verlo, se despidieron de sus padres y se fueron, sin dirigirle la palabra a los pelirrojos.

-¿Qué sucede, papá? ¿Por qué mamá llora? –pregunto Ron.

Arthur no lo miro, pero Molly sí. Alejándose de su esposo, ella se acercó a su hijo y los cacheteo.

-yo no los crie de esa manera. Jamás me he sentido tan decepcionada y avergonzada como ustedes me lo han hecho sentir. –afirmo Molly iracunda. –aun no puedo creer que ustedes atentaron contra la vida de Harry y de Hermione.

-mamá, nosotros…

-cállate, Ron. Y no hables. –ordeno. –ahora mismo no puedo perdonar lo que han hecho y menos puedo soportar verlo… no encuentro la respuesta a mis pregunta. ¿No sé en que falle con ustedes? ¿En qué me equivoque? No puedo creer que hayan hecho que Harry atacara a Hermione bajo los efectos de una poción que ustedes se encargaron de proporcionarles. –aseguro mirando a sus hijos con decepción.

Sus hijos no la miraron, avergonzados.

-y lo peor es que me mintieron. A su propia madre… Me hicieron creer cosas que no era entre Harry y Hermione. Me manipularon a su antojo para volverme contra Hermione, haciendo que Harry se molestara conmigo. –comento con la voz trémula por el corazón roto. –Bill me dijo que Harry no tiene intención de denunciarlos, pero no me arriesgare si algo malo le sucede a Hermione. –dijo saliéndole lágrimas en los ojos. –No apruebo lo que hicieron, pero son mis hijos. Así que ahora mismo se irán hacer sus equipajes y se irán con su hermano Charlie. ¡Vayan! –ordeno.

-pero… -iba a replicar, Ron.

-hagan lo que le dijo su madre. –ordeno, Arthur con frialdad.

Sus hijos lo miraron sorprendido de verlo por primera vez tan iracundo.

-ahora vayan. Yo iré a sacar un traslador para Rumania. –dijo despidiéndose de Molly e yéndose al ministerio.

Ron y Ginny avergonzados por haber decepcionados a su padres y hermanos, hicieron lo que sus padres le ordeno. Solo esperaban que con el tiempo sus familias y las personas importantes para ellos, lo perdonaran por todo lo que habían hecho. Ginny solo deseaba que Hermione lograra recuperarse y que algún día, cuando ella regresara y ya se hubiera perdonado así misma, le pediría perdón por todas sus palabras y por lo que aconteció con Harry.


	43. Adiós

Después de los acontecimientos en Hogwarts, Hermione no había despertado casi en dos meses. Sus amigos no perdían la esperanza de que ella despertara. Ellos se turnaban entre todos para que Hermione estuviera al cuidado de alguno de su confianza; ya que no quería que alguien le hiciera daño aunque ya habían atrapado al resto de los cómplices que habían intentado atacar a los Malfoy y el castillo de Hogwarts.

-necesito que despiertes, Hermione. Necesito escuchar tu voz y decirme que todo estará bien. –comento Draco mientras le acariciaba su mano. –te necesito, Hermione…

El sonido de la voz de Draco empezó a filtrarse a través de Hermione mientras empezaba a estar más consciente a su alrededor. Cuando Hermione trato de abrir los ojos no pudo hacerlo.

-tienes muchas razones para vivir, Hermione. Tienes que despertar. –aseguro Draco acariciándole el cabello.

Hermione intento mover la mano, pero nada sucedió. Asustada, soltó un gemido.

-Hermione. –exclamo Draco sosteniéndole la cabeza entre sus manos.

Draco la beso y apoyo su cabeza con la suya al verla abrir los ojos.

-¡merlín! Hermione. No sabes cuánto he extrañado ver tus ojos. –aseguro Draco con lágrimas en los ojos.

Hermione ladeo una pequeña sonrisa.

 _-¡si! ¡Por fin abrió los ojos! ¡Por Salazar!_ –escucho Hermione a Draco muy feliz.

La joven bruja frunció las cejas al ver que él no dijo nada.

-¿te duele algo? –le pregunto Draco al ver su reacción. –llamare al sanador. –dijo preocupado, alejándose por un momento.

Hermione trato de llamarlo, pero no logro decir nada. Draco no demoro mucho, cuando apareció con el sanador.

-señorita Ryddle, soy el sanador Right. Puedes decirme, ¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Hermione intento hablar, pero no pudo. Solo salió un gemido de dolor.

-está bien, tranquila. No te esfuerce. –ordeno el sanador Right al ver su expresión preocupada. –tengo que informarte que tienes dos meses de permanecer inconsciente, señorita. Las maldiciones a las que estuviste expuesto te dejaron muy mal. –le aseguro. –Así que por ahora debes tomarte las cosas con calma. Tu recuperación es lo más importante, y solo lo podrás lograr si descansas y haces todo lo que te ordene. –le aconsejo el sanador con una afable sonrisa.

-mis amigos y yo nos aseguraremos de que mi novia se recupere lo antes posible. –afirmo Draco con seriedad.

El sanador asintió.

-si me disculpan, tengo que visitar a mis otros paciente. –dijo despidiéndose.

-todo estará bien, Hermione. –afirmo Draco sujetándola la mano. –pronto mejoraras. –dijo ladeándole una sonrisa.

 _-repítetelo, Draco. Necesitas hacerlo. Necesitas creerlo._

Hermione estaba sorprendida y confundida de escuchar los pensamientos de Draco, al ver que no decía nada con su boca.

-quiero que estés tranquila y sin preocupaciones, Hermione. Así que te diré, que Potter pronto estará por aquí. –le comunico rodando los ojos. –ya lo conoces. Siempre está interrumpiéndonos.

Hermione hizo el amago de sonreír. En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente, entrando Harry apresurado.

-ves, te lo dije. –comento Draco con sorna.

-Hermione. –exclamo Harry abrazándola con cuidado. –no sabes cuánto te he extrañado. –aseguro mirándola con una sonrisa. –Me has hecho falta.

Hermione nuevamente intento hablar, pero no pudo. Harry miro con preocupación a Draco.

-no te preocupes, Potter. Hermione apenas ha despertado. El sanador le aconsejo que debía tomarse las cosas con calma. Así que lo mejor que podemos hacer por ella, es tenerla tranquila y asegurarnos que no se preocupe. –le dijo Draco dándole una mirada significativa. Harry asintió.

 _-cuidado, Potter. No digas alguna tontería. –_ escucho Hermione a Draco.

 _-¡merlín! Espero que no sea lo que dijo el sanador._ –escucho Hermione de Harry.

-tranquila, Hermione. –le dijo, Harry al verla que ella lo miraba, perturbada.

 _-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué sucede, conmigo? ¿Por qué me tratan de tranquilizar tanto?_ –se preguntaba, Hermione preocupada.

Ignorando completamente la angustia y lo que le sucedía a Hermione. Draco y Harry le hablaban de todo lo que había acontecido mientras ella estuvo inconsciente, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por las visitas de sus amigos. Al día siguiente, Hermione dormía hasta que escucho la "voz" de su novio y hermano.

 _-si ese maldito sanador hubiera hecho su trabajo, no estuviéramos en esta situación._ –dijo, Draco molesto y preocupado.

 _-tengo que ser fuerte para mi hermana, no puedo defraudarla._ –comento, Harry abrumado.

Hermione miro hacia la puerta con ansiedad. Ella sabía que algo malo le sucedía; ya que a pesar que el sanador le dijo que debía tomarse la cosas con calma por haber estado inconsciente dos meses. Hermione no entendía por qué no sentía su cuerpo, porque no lograba hablar. La puerta se abrió lentamente, entrando Draco, Harry y el sanador Right. Los tres la saludaron. Draco y Harry se colocaron a su lado, sosteniéndole la mano.

-señorita Ryddle, ¿puedes decirme cómo te sientes hoy?

Hermione miro a su novio y hermano.

-tu puedes hacerlo, Hermione. –dijo, Harry forzando una sonrisa.

-tomate tu tiempo. –comento, Draco con una sonrisa.

Hermione respiro profundamente.

-bie… –dijo, la castaña con dificultad.

Draco y Harry la miraron con una sonrisa.

-es una buena noticia que pronto podrás recuperar por completo el habla, señorita Ryddle. –afirmo, el sanador Right con una forzada sonrisa antes de volverse serio. –hay algo que tengo que comunicarle y quiero que me escuche con mucha atención. ¿Está bien? –dijo mirándola firmemente.

-si… -respondió. El sanador carraspeo un poco.

-cómo te dije ayer, estuviste expuestas a muchas maldiciones… Una de la maldición te alcanzo por la columna vertebral… fue un _Sectumsempra_ …

La castaña trago con dificultad.

-esa maldición te hizo mucho daño, Hermione. La medula espinal y los nervios se vieron gravemente afectados.

-¿Qué… suce…de…? –pregunto, Hermione con la voz temblorosa.

-por la maldición y ciertas irregularidades que no te fueron suministrada en los meses anteriores. Ha dificultado establecer si tú podrás volver a caminar…

-¿Qué…? –dijo, Hermione impactada.

-Hermione… por los resultados y pruebas que te estado realizando hasta estos momentos y dialogando con mis compañeros… tú tienes pocas probabilidades que puedas recuperar la movilidad en tu cuerpo parcial o completamente.

-¡no! –jadeo, Hermione con horror.

 _-esto no me puede estar sucediendo. No puedo quedar paralitica. ¡No! ¡No!_

Hermione trato de mover su cuerpo, pero ningún miembro de su cuerpo le respondió.

-tranquila, Hermione. Resolveremos esto. –afirmo, Draco mirándola con determinación. –buscaremos otra opinión…

-así es, no nos daremos por vencido. –apoyo, Harry apretándole la mano.

 _-no te dejare, Hermione. Lo juro_. –pensó, Draco.

 _-estaré contigo, hermana. Nunca te abandonare._ –pensó, Harry.

-gra… cias. –dijo, Hermione sollozando.

El sanador decidió salirse, no sin antes de recordarle que Hermione necesitaba descansar y tratar de relajarse para seguir haciéndoles pruebas para encontrarle alguna solución. Los jóvenes magos aceptaron. Draco se acomodó a lado de Hermione, abrazándola mientras Harry sostuvo su mano. Hermione continúo sollozando, hasta que se durmió por el dolor.

-Hermione se contuvo. –murmuro, Draco cuidando de no despertar a su novia.

Harry lo miro confundido.

-¿de qué hablas?

-recuerdas el enlace que comparto con Hermione. –le respondió, Draco.

-¡oh!, si ya entiendo. ¿Porque lo hizo? –le pregunto, Harry mirando a Hermione con las cejas fruncida

-por nosotros. Ella no quería que la viéramos sufrir. Pero ella se siente… rota. –aseguro con tristeza.

-Hermione no se merece lo que le está pasando… esto ha sido una mala broma de la vida. –afirmo, Harry con amargura.

Draco estuvo de acuerdo. Ya que sentía que la vida estaba empecinada contra Hermione de alguna forma.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Un mes después de que Hermione había salido del coma, todos estuvieron pendiente de que ella no le faltara nada. Hermione se sentía abrumada por todos los pensamientos que podía escuchar a su alrededor y las atenciones que le brindaban. Al principio, Hermione tuvo la intención de decirles a sus amigos sobre el cambio que había tenido después del incidente en el colegio, pero cuando vio a Draco y a Harry esforzarse tanto por tratar de aparentar, no tuvo el valor de decirle que ella sabía lo que realmente ellos pensaba de toda la situación.

Todas las noches, cuando sabía que Harry y Draco estaban durmiendo, Hermione lloraba con dolor y amargura, sintiendo cada vez más que caían en un pozo profundo de oscuridad. En la soledad total, aunque físicamente no estaba así. Hermione se sentía culpable por todo. Desde las acciones que hicieron Ginny y Ron contra Harry por su amistad con ella, hasta las acciones que hicieron los jóvenes contra su novio principalmente por haberla apoyado a ella.

Hermione no podía evitar pensar y sentir que si ella seguía a lados de sus amigos y de las personas que más quería, de alguna u otra manera les harían daño a ellos por su causa. Lo sabía por la manera protectora que la trataban todo el tiempo. Difícilmente la dejaban sola con miedo de que alguien intentara herirla o matarla.

Cada día, Hermione se sentía más sofocada por escuchar los pensamientos de todos, pero un día sus miedos se hicieron realidad al poder escuchar los pensamientos de sus amigos discutiendo en voz baja a fuera de su habitación.

 _-es una mierda la pelea de McLaggen con Potter. Todos los del ministerio son una mierda._ –pensó, Blaise.

 _-qué bueno que no le sucedió nada grave a Harry_. –pensó, Astoria aliviada.

 _-Hermione no se puede enterar._ –pensó, Luna preocupada.

La puerta se abrió, entrando Draco. Hermione percibió que su sonrisa era forzada, algo habitual últimamente.

-¿todo está bien? –le pregunto, Hermione aun sabiendo cual sería la respuesta.

-sí, nada nuevo está sucediendo. –aseguro, Draco. -¿Por qué?

 _-mentiroso._

-ah, no nada. Solo preguntaba. –respondió, Hermione mirando hacia la puerta. Draco asintió.

-mmm, quería avisarte que hoy Potter no nos acompañara. –le comunico, Draco mientras acomodaba la comida en la mesita.

-¿sabes porque?

-por causa de su entrenamiento. Me dijo que hoy tienen una práctica adicional. –respondió con mentira.

 _-maldito, McLaggen. Todo es su culpa. Si hubiera estado ahí, lo hubiera hecho tragar sus palabras. Torturándolo como nunca antes lo ha sentido._

Hermione trato de mover sus manos en puño, pero no pudo. Sintiéndose frustrada al ver que su novio le mentía una y otra vez para protegerla al igual que sus amigos, frustrada al saber que Harry estaba en problema por culpa de aquellos que no estaban de acuerdo que su hermano la estuviera apoyando y frustrada más aun, no poder hacer nada por ella misma. Hermione se dejó llevar por la ira y el dolor que sentía que todo lo que estaba en la habitación se elevó y se estrelló con fuerza contra la pared frente a ella. Excepto la mesita y la comida que sostenía Draco.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien? –le pregunto, Draco acercándose preocupado.

-¡no!, la verdad es que no, Draco. –exclamo, Hermione. –soy una inútil Draco. Solo les estoy causando problema a todos…

-no es así, Hermione. –refuto, Draco.

-por favor, Draco. No mientas. Ni trates de engañarme. Te lo suplico. –ordeno, Hermione molesta. –no puedes negar lo que es obvio, Draco. Tú… y todos saben que yo no puedo valerme por mi misma… solo me he vuelto una carga para todos…

-no eres una carga, Hermione. Para ninguno de lo que te queremos. –dijo con sinceridad.

-lo sé, pero es porque me aman. Pero sé que llegara un punto en que todos se cansaran. –yo no lo hare, Hermione. –afirmo, Draco sin dudarlo. –estaré contigo siempre. Sin importar si no encontramos una cura para reparar los daños en tu columna. Estés como estés, no te dejare.

Hermione ladeo una triste sonrisa.

-lo sé... lo sé, Draco.

-entonces, deja de menospreciarte. Y mejor come lo que mi elfa te preparo. –dijo, Draco molesto.

Hermione asintió, sin ganas de seguir discutiendo. Por un tiempo, permanecieron callados, hasta que Draco rompió el silencio.

-pronto te darán de alta, así que estoy preparando nuestra habitación para que tengas todo lo que necesitas. –le comunico.

Hermione asintió, distraída. Esa no era la vida que deseaba que viviera Draco junto a ella que él estuviera cargando con ella en todo y que se perdiera de las buenas cosas por su causa.

-aun cuando no hemos hablado seriamente desde que desperté sobre lo que sucedió ese día…

-mejor dejémoslo así. –le interrumpió, Draco con seriedad.

-no podemos seguir evadiendo el tema, Draco. –afirmo, Hermione mirándolo.

Draco apretó la boca, formando una línea en sus labios.

-aunque no me has reprochado por lo que decidí hacer, sé que lo sientes al mirarme muchas veces. Sé que estas furioso conmigo al haber decidido proteger a Harry, aun a expensa de mí. Y que por eso estoy ahora aquí… -comento, Hermione. –sé que esta no era la vida que soñábamos, pero las cosas han cambiado…

-sí, pero fue por lo que tu decidiste. No lo que yo decidí. –le interrumpió, Draco molesto. –si por mi hubiera sido, hubiera preferido haber sufrido el mismo destino que tú. Pero no fue así. La situación se dio de otra manera y lo único que nos queda es aceptarlo como esta. –aseguro con rotundidad. –ya hemos hablado. No hay nada más que decir. –dijo, dándole una mirada significativa.

Hermione reconoció esa mirada. Sabía que no debía presionar a Draco, por lo que termino su comida, callada. Cuando llego el momento de limpiarla, Draco lo hizo con mucha delicadeza. A la hora de irse a dormir, Draco decidió acostarse en la cama que utilizaba Harry; ya que seguía molesto con Hermione.

 _-todo esto es mi culpa._ –escucho, Hermione de Draco. _–tenía miedo de los hijos que iba a tener con Hermione. Y ahora las cosas están peores. Nunca podre tener un hijo de Hermione. ¡Fui un estúpido! Debí asegurarme que ella no hiciera una tontería, pero no lo hice. –se recrimino. –no puedo dejarla sola. Ella nunca lo haría conmigo… Hermione se merece lo mejor de mí. No la voy a defraudar…_

Hermione dejo que sus lágrimas corrieran sin contenerse, hasta que sintió los cálidos brazos de Draco.

-lo siento. –susurro, Draco dándole un casto beso en la frente.

-yo también lo siento, Draco. –dijo, Hermione apoyando su cabeza en su torso.

Al día siguiente, cuando Draco se retiró a su casa y Hermione se quedó sola, ella respiro profundamente y dijo:

-Selfy.

La elfa de los Pucey apareció frente a ella.

-hola, Selfy. Necesito que le entregues un mensaje a tu amo. ¿Está bien?

-Selfy, lo hará. –acepto.

Hermione ladeo una pequeña sonrisa, triste.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Una semana después de que Hermione llamara a la elfa, Draco y Harry estaban despidiéndose de ella en la mañana como siempre.

-Draco... Harry… -comento, mirándolo a los dos que estaban por irse. –gracias… gracias por estar conmigo. –les dijo con una sonrisa.

-no digas tontería, Hermione. No tienes nada que agradecer. –aseguro, Harry abrazándola. –siempre estaremos contigo, siempre. –dijo, dándole un casto beso en la frente.

-eso tenlo por seguro, querida. No podrás deshacerte de nosotros. En especial de mí. –afirmo, Draco besándola. –lo eres todo para mí, cariño. –susurro, para que solo ella lo escuchara.

-y tú para mí. –comento, mirándolo a los ojos. –siempre querré lo mejor para ti… y para ti Harry. -dijo a su novio y después a su hermano. –Quiero que nunca dejen de luchar por sus sueños… deseo de todo corazón que alcancen cada cosa que hemos hablado…

-Hermione… –dijo, Draco con las cejas fruncida, confundido por sus palabras.

Ella ladeo una sonrisa, pero Draco y Harry notaron que sus ojos estaban triste.

-no dudo que me amen, por eso quiero que me hagan una promesa... –pidió, mirando con anhelo.

-¿Qué promesa? –pregunto, Harry con una voz suave.

-quiero que me prometan que ninguno de los dos pase lo que pase, jamás se detendrán por mí. Quiero que continúen sus vidas, como si yo estuviera con ustedes luchando por nuestros sueños. Quiero que me prometan y cumplan eso… eso me haría muy feliz. –afirmo con sinceridad.

-está bien, yo te lo prometo. Pero no entiendo porque estás diciéndonos eso, Hermione. –comento, Draco con seriedad.

La castaña no le respondió, sino que miro a Harry. El pelinegro suspiro.

-está bien, te lo prometo. Pero responde la pregunta de Malfoy. –dijo, Harry con las cejas fruncida.

-hoy amanecí un poco nostálgica. Así que quería estar segura que sin importar lo que pase conmigo, ustedes seguirán con sus vidas. –le respondió con sinceridad.

-¿Por qué crees que algo te va a suceder? ¿Te sientes en peligro? –pregunto, Draco preocupado.

-¿hay algo que te molesta? ¿Quieres irte antes por tu seguridad? Podemos hablar con el sanador. –pregunto, Harry.

-no, no. No es eso. Por favor, no es necesario que se preocupen y menos que hablen con el sanador. Solo quería decirle lo que sentía y ya. –aseguro.

-¿estas segura? ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? Así no te sentirás sola… -propuso, Draco solicito.

-no, Draco. Has lo que tienes pensado hacer el día de hoy. No te detengas por mí, por favor. –le suplico.

-está bien, pero vendré lo más rápido posible después de mi compromiso con mi padre. –acepto, Draco con renuencia.

Harry se despidió, dándole un fuerte abrazo, prometiéndole que regresaría más temprano. Draco la beso y la abrazo, aunque tenía la sensación que Hermione le estaba ocultado algo importante.

-les deseo lo mejor… -susurro con un nudo en la garganta. –Selfy.

La elfa apareció, haciéndole una reverencia.

-¿ya está todo listo?

-sí, ama. El señor Pucey pronto vendrá.

-bien. Quiero que me hagas otro favor. Pero esta vez esperaras, hasta que me haya ido. –ordeno, mientras hacía levitar tres carta y se lo entregaba a la elfa. –se lo envías a los remitentes de las cartas.

-sí, ama. Selfy lo hará. –dijo, desapareciendo.

La puerta se abrió, entrando Adrián junto al sanador y el ministro Kingsley.

-¿estas segura de lo que vas hacer, Hermione? –le pregunto, Adrián con una amable sonrisa.

-no, pero tengo que hacerlo. –respondió con tristeza. El mago asintió. –sanador Right, puede empezar. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

El sanador asintió. Levanto su varita y empezó realizar algunos hechizos.

-ya sabes, Hermione. Si algún día decides regresar, solo dime y te traeré de vuelta. –afirmo, Kingsley con una sonrisa.

-gracias, ministro. Pero no creo que vuelva nunca. Esto es lo mejor para todos. –aseguro, Hermione.

-menos para ti. –replico, Adrián.

-por favor, Adrián. Ya hemos hablado de esto. –suplico, Hermione.

Adrián no le dijo nada más. Cuando el sanador termino su trabajo, el ministro se acercó a Hermione y le tomo la mano, al igual que la de Adrián.

-¿segura? –pregunto, Kingsley.

Hermione miro la habitación y asintió con el corazón abatido. Sintiendo que la decisión que había tomado era lo mejor para todos sus seres queridos que la querían proteger.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Grimmauld Place**

Harry estaba terminando de cambiarse para ir a su entrenamiento de auror, cuando apareció una lechuza de color marrón claro en su ventana. Dejándola entrar, la lechuza se pozo frente a él con una carta. Al tomarla, la lechuza voló y se fue. Leyendo el remitente, se asombró que estaba escrita por Hermione. Abriéndola rápidamente, empezó a leerla…

 _"Harry, mi querido Hermano._

 _Siento mucho lo que te voy hacer, pero es lo mejor. Cuando recibas esta carta, yo ya me he ido._

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

 _Siento mucho no poder cumplir con mi palabra de que jamás te abandonaría, Harry. Pero tuve que hacerlo porque no podía permitir que las personas importantes vivieran las consecuencias de mis decisiones. No quería que tu vivieras mi infelicidad, no quería ver mi tristeza reflejada en ti. Sé que he cometido un acto cobarde al irme sin decirte nada, y solo dejarte esta carta de despedida. Pero la verdad no tenía valor de decirte nada, porque sé que tú me podrías convencer para quedarme o para irte conmigo y yo no podía permitirlo porque no hubiera sido justo._

 _Tú te mereces la mejor vida que una buena persona como tú debe tener. Y eso conmigo jamás podrías lograrlo. Soy una Ryddle, Harry. Y a donde vaya cargare siempre el estigma de mi familia. Eso es algo que no podre evitarlo, pero si puedo proteger a todos los que amo no estando cerca. Por favor, no pierdas el tiempo pensando en mí y de lo injusto que es la vida y las personas conmigo. Toda acción tiene una consecuencia, y yo hice mi elección. Nadie me obligo, Harry. Tú me conoces._

 _No quiero que vivas recriminándote. Porque tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Sé que jamás me hubieras dejado y la verdad, estoy abrumada y muy agradecida de tu amor y lealtad hacia a mí. Nunca me alcanzara la vida para poder agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí, hermano. Te amo, quiero que lo sepas. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he vivido contigo. Cada aventura, cada alegría y cada tristeza. Estoy muy feliz de haberlo vivido contigo, Harry._

 _Harry, mí querido hermano. Deseo y quiero que vivas una vida tranquila y feliz. Vive hermano, vive por los dos. Sigue y no te detengas. Nunca te detengas."_

 _Se despide con cariño, Hermione._

Harry se limpió las lágrimas que no sabía que caía de sus ojos verdes esmeralda.

-Hermione, ¿Qué hiciste?

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

 **Mansión Malfoy**

Draco conversaba con su padre del negocio que pronto administraría cuando una lechuza blanca desconocida apareció en su ventana. Permitiéndola entrar, la lechuza le lanzo una carta y salió volando rápidamente. Intrigado por la carta, leyó el remitente, sorprendiéndose que era una carta escrita por su novia. Draco abrió la carta intrigado y la empezó a leer…

" _Draco, amor de mi vida._

 _Sé que te enfurecerás mucho cuando leas esto, sé que me odiaras y soltaras maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, pero esto es lo mejor para los dos…"_

Draco frunció las cejas, confundido por sus palabras.

" _Draco cuando leas esta carta, estaré muy lejos de aquí._

 _Decidí alejarme porque no quiero que las personas importante para mi sufran por mi culpa. Lo que sucedió en Hogwarts solo es el principio de lo que seguirá sucediendo en la comunidad mágica. Jamás me aceptaran y menos aceptaran los que están a mi lado._

 _Tu vida, la de tu familia y las de tus amigos han sido afectadas por mí, y ya no quiero que eso siga sucediendo. Sé que nunca me darías la espalda a pesar de mi situación, Draco. Sé que te quedarías a mi lado sin importar nada, pero sé que no eres feliz. Por eso, esta vez he decido ser egoísta._

 _Esta vez he decidido ser una cobarde, he decidido no escuchar mi corazón, he decidido no verte, ni ver tu amor. He decidido ignorar mis sentimientos y los tuyos. He decidió que lo mejor para los dos es terminar de esta manera, con el ultimo recuerdo de un beso y un te amo._

 _Quiero que vivas y que disfrutes de esa libertad por la que tanto luchamos, Draco. Quiero que vivas por los dos, quiero que tengas una vida y una familia. No quiero que te abstenga y que sigas llevando una carga que no te corresponde. No quiero que te sigas preocupado por el futuro que podríamos tener los dos. Solo quiero que tengas paz y que sigas adelante. Draco, te dejo en libertad. Te libero de este amor que solo arruinara tu vida._

 _Adiós, Draco Malfoy y gracias por enseñarme y permitirme probar lo que es el amor incondicional. Se despide con amor, Hermione_ "

Draco arrugo la carta y camino rápidamente con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas hacia la chimenea.

-Draco, ¿Qué sucede? –le grito, Lucius al verlo pálido.

Su hijo lo ignoro, agarrando polvo Flu. Gritando el nombre del hospital, desapareció entre llamas verdes.

0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0

Draco camino rápidamente hasta recepción encontrándose a Harry alterado con el sanador Right que había estado atendiendo a Hermione.

-¿Cómo es posible que no sabe a dónde está Hermione? –grito, Harry furioso.

-¿Qué sucede, Potter? ¿Dónde está Hermione? –pregunto, Draco.

Harry lo miro abrumado mientras se acercaba.

-recibí una carta de Hermione hace poco, vine lo más rápido que pude pero el sanador dice que ella se fue cuando salimos. Le pregunte si le había dejado alguna una dirección para seguir atendiéndola, pero me dijo que no dejo nada. Que Hermione le dijo que no necesitaría más de su chequeo. –respondió.

Los dos se quedaron callados por un momento, hasta que Harry lo miro abatido.

–Hermione… ella… se fue…

Draco sintió que su mundo se rompió desde que leyó esa carta.

-Hermione… nos abandonó. –susurro, Draco con el corazón roto.

 **0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0**

Gracias por todos sus apoyos y comentarios en esta historia. Sé que este capitulo puede molestar a mucho, en especial por la forma en que ha terminado.

Pero pronto estaré subiendo la 3 parte de esta historia y final que constara con 10 a 12 capitulos.

 _Se despide, Malfoy-Granger_


	44. 3 Parte

**LA TERCERA PARTE DE REESCRIBIENDO EL DESTINO III HA SIDO PUBLICADA.**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
